Stratagème
by Ona Balbuzard
Summary: DERNIER CHAPITRE! Fic terminée! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic depuis son début (ou la la ça fait un paquet de mois!). Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas l'écriture! bye!
1. De plus Sombres Ténèbres

**Chapitre 1 : ****De plus Sombres Ténèbres**

Tout était calme dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Au premier étage, Dudley ronflait avec un bruit de ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle, échappant à tout contrôle. Et effectivement, pensa Harry, Dudley pouvait tout à fait être comparé à un ballon de baudruche rose, bien qu'il ne se dégonflât jamais. Il était en effet devenu si gros au cours de l'année précédente qu'il faisait trembler les murs de la maison à chaque fois qu'il se retournait dans son lit et qu'il avait déjà cassé trois lattes de son sommier depuis le début de la nuit. Dans la chambre opposée, Mr et Mrs Dursley, l'oncle et la tante de Harry, émettaient respectivement le son d'une moto au pot d'échappement bouché et le sifflement d'une bouilloire asthmatique. 

Allongé sur le dos au pied de son lit, Harry écoutait ces ronflements. Ils ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'y était habitués depuis qu'il s'était installé dans cette chambre, quatre ans auparavant. Bien qu'émis par des personnes qu'il avait en horreur, ces bruits familiers, associés aux mille grincements, grésillements, vibrations , cliquètements de la maison endormie rassuraient Harry : isolé dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre, allongé sur le tapis à contempler les étoiles par la fenêtre ouverte, Harry avait le délicieux sentiment d'être la seule âme vivante dans un univers d'ombres et de silence.

Ténèbres. Le mot le fit tressaillir. Dans l'esprit de chaque Sorcier, il était associé à une personne : le terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort, qui avait resurgi un mois auparavant, au cours d'une nuit de sinistre mémoire dans laquelle Harry avait largement été impliqué. 

Douleur. Le garçon porta la main à son front. Là, sous ses doigts, il sentait le relief de la cicatrice sur le plat de sa peau. La douleur sourde l'irradiait, la même douleur avec laquelle il avait appris à vivre depuis maintenant un mois. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations qui animaient la marque en forme d'éclair. Ça n'était pas les battements de son cœur. C'était autre chose. Comme le rythme de fond d'une musique lancinante qui aurait répété sans cesse : " Il est là, il te cherche, il est en vie, il te cherche, il sait ce que tu fais, il te trouvera… ".

Une ombre traversa la portion de ciel que voyait Harry. Cela se rapprochait. Il aurait reconnu cette forme entre mille : c'était un sorcier sur un balai. Harry se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait oser se montrer ouvertement dans le ciel au-dessus d'une ville pleine de Moldus, avec tous les risques que cela impliquait. Seule une situation d'extrême urgence pouvait justifier cela. 

Mais à mesure que le sorcier approchait, il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il se dirigeait vers le 4, Privet Drive. Plus précisément, vers la fenêtre à laquelle se tenait Harry, à présent debout, penché à l'extérieur, scrutant la nuit de tous ses yeux.

Mur. Le bourdonnent était devenu si familier à ses oreilles que Harry l'avait oublié. Il se souvint brusquement et voulut crier, mais trop tard. Le mystérieux visiteur avait percuté la barrière invisible, érigée par Dumbledore tout autour de la maison, afin de protéger Harry de l'intrusion de qui que ce soit qui puisse lui vouloir du mal — ou du bien. 

Il y eut un cri de douleur et le Sorcier tomba de son balai, qui dériva lentement pour aller se poser un peu plus loin. Harry savait que toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui rendre une visite amicale connaissaient l'existence de la barrière. Par conséquent, l'inconnu ne pouvait être qu'un intrus, ou pire, un serviteur de Voldemort envoyé par ce dernier. 

Néanmoins, Harry voyait mal une personne qui lui voudrait du mal se présenter à sa fenêtre, en balais, avec aussi peu de discrétion, et lui demander poliment de le laisser entrer afin de pouvoir le tuer plus aisément. Aussi il doutait que son visiteur soit animé de mauvaises intentions.

Soudain, il reconnut la voix qui gémissait depuis le sol où l'homme s'était écrasé. Une voix grave, à l'accent traînant, et qui pour l'instant geignait dans une langue étrangère. 

Harry Potter enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et saisit la branche la plus proche du saule qui poussait là. L'escapade par ce saule, qui n'avait atteint une hauteur suffisante que très récemment, était un art dans lequel il était passé maître depuis le début des grandes vacances . 

Passant de branche en branche, Harry atteignit le sol par un saut qui lui fit un peu mal à la jambe gauche. Boitant légèrement, il s'avança vers l'endroit où gisait son visiteur : Viktor Krum.

Ce dernier était agité de convulsions et son visage, déformé par la douleur il débitait une suite de mots sans signification aux oreilles de Harry. 

Au moment où il allait atteindre Krum, il se cogna à son tour au sortilège qui protégeait sa maison. Il était prisonnier. Il hésita un instant. Deux devoirs se heurtaient dans sa tête : d'un côté, Dumbledore lui avait fait jurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de quitter la protection magique sauf si le danger à l'intérieur était plus grand qu'à l'extérieur, ce qui selon le professeur était hautement improbable. De l'autre, Krum nécessitait des soins urgents et était dans l'incapacité de se les prodiguer lui-même, ce qui obligeait Harry à lui venir en aide. De plus, la rue était calme. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il prit sa décision : murmurant le mot clé qui annulait le sortilèges quelques secondes, il franchit la limite autrefois solide et sortit du jardin des Dursley. 

Viktor Krum s'était tu. Haletant, le visage tordu par la douleur, il guettait chaque geste de Harry. Celui-ci tenta de le soulever mais, n'y arrivant pas et ayant l'interdiction formelle d'user de magie au cours des vacances, il se résigna bientôt à le faire rouler. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous deux à l'abri du sortilège de protection, réactivé. Harry était content de voir que la peur de Voldemort n'était pas fondée, d'autant que sa cicatrice, telle les instruments de détection de Maugrey Fol'Œil, l'auraient averti si Voldemort s'était trouvé à proximité.

Pas un instant, Harry ne s'était demandé s'il n'agissait pas précisément comme l'aurait souhaité Voldemort…

Arrivé au pied de la maison, Harry hésita : il ne pouvait pas laisser Krum dans le jardin, mais comment le hisser jusqu'à sa chambre ? Il décida de remonter par les branches du saule. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et son balai, se couvrit de la première, enjamba le second et descendit doucement jusqu'au jardin.

- Potterrr… Harry Potterrr…geignait Krum. 

- Je suis là, répondit Harry en ôtant sa cape. Je vais vous mettre devant moi sur mon balai. Accrochez-vous bien ! 

Ce ne fut pas simple, mais il y parvint. Haletant, trempé de sueur, Harry finit par décoller et voleter jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il était obligé de tenir fermement Krum, car celui-ci était inerte, comme endormi, et n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Ouch ! 

Ils avaient atterri durement sur le plancher de la chambre. Pendant que Harry se massait le pied, Krum sembla se réveiller et rampa jusqu'au lit où il s'étendit en gémissant. Un peu inquiet, Harry tendit l'oreille, mais rien ne bougeait dans la maison.

- Potterrr… Potterrr… 

- Quoi ? Je suis là ! répondit Harry.  

- Potter… prrrends garrrde à… 

Le garçon attendit impatiemment. Krum semblait éprouver de grandes difficultés à garder ses esprits.

- Durmstrang… la porte noire… le loup d'argent… la grande porte noire cache… 

- Quoi ? que cache la porte ? 

- Hermione…Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Hermione…disparue… 

Soudain, il se redressa, comme saisi par un terrible souvenir. Il regarda Harry. Ses yeux étaient effrayants, convulsés, comme prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Il poursuivit :

- Le Seigneurrrr des Ténèbrrrres te veut, Potterrr… Un duel… tu n'as pas le choix… Hermione est son otage… elle souffre… 

- Quoi ! oubliant toute prudence à l'égard des Moldus, Harry avait crié. Il a enlevé Hermione ? Comment a-t-il osé… 

Puis il s'effondra. Voldemort avait parfaitement calculé. Son amie, Hermione Granger, la personne la plus chère à son cœur après Ron, une fille de Moldus qui plus est… pas étonnant que le Seigneur Ténébreux l'ait choisie, elle… Harry se sentait terriblement coupable. Par sa faute, à l'heure qu'il était, elle devait endurer mille tourments. Peut-être même avait-elle dû subir le sortilège Doloris… non. Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Il essuya des larmes de rage et releva la tête. 

Sur le lit, Viktor Krum semblait encore plus mal en point qu'auparavant. Il avait le teint verdâtre et les yeux recouverts d'un voile de douleur. Son corps était agité de spasmes et sa respiration difficile. Harry se demanda soudain s'il n'était pas occupé à mourir et cela le décida : même si Hermione courait un grave danger, il avait le devoir de s'occuper d'abord du blessé qu'il avait en face de lui. 

Mais comment faire ?

Il sortit de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible et descendit les escaliers en catimini, posant ses pieds tout au bord des marches pour ne pas les faire craquer. Le silence qui pesait comme une menace sur toute la maison lui donnait envie de hurler, de se dégager de toute la tension qui l'habitait. Mais il n'osait pas réveiller les Dursley, surtout à présent qu'un champion de Quidditch bulgare agonisait sur son oreiller. Harry était certain que la tante Pétunia n'aurait jamais laissé rentrer Krum dans sa maison, même si elle avait su qu'il était le plus jeune champion de Quidditch de toute l'histoire, et encore moins si elle l'avait vu cracher du sang sur le parquet. Harry s'amusa à imaginer sa réaction afin d'occuper son esprit pour l'empêcher de penser à Hermione. 

Ce faisant, il était parvenu en bas de l'escalier sans faire le moindre bruit propice à tirer Dudley de son profond sommeil. Il marcha jusqu'au salon. Les Dursley avaient réinstallé un feu électrique après la bruyante destruction du premier une année auparavant, lorsque la presque totalité de la famille Weasley avait voulu emprunter le réseau de la Poudre de Cheminette et s'était retrouvé bloqué dans la cheminée des Dursley. Le nouveau feu électrique était plus perfectionné, plus coûteux et aussi beaucoup plus laid que le premier. Heureusement, Harry avait déjà entrepris quelques escapades nocturnes et maîtrisait parfaitement le coup de tournevis (emprunté à l'atelier de Vernon) nécessaire à desceller le faux feu. Environ dix minutes plus tard, il avait devant lui une cheminée comme il y en avait chez tous les sorciers, à l'exception que celle-ci était dépourvue de toute trace de suie : la maniaquerie de la tante Pétunia envers toute trace de poussière s'étendait même à ce qui était hors de vue. 

Sur le linteau de la cheminée trônait un affreux gentilhomme du XIXe siècle en porcelaine délavée. Harry le souleva, fourra ses doigts dans l'intérieur creux du bibelot et en retira un sachet de papier. Ce sachet contenait un peu de poudre de Décapitête, envoyée par Sirius au début des vacances en prévision de l'isolement qu 'allait devoir subir Harry après l'installation du mur magique. Le garçon avait ainsi appris que cette façon de parler entre sorciers ne faisait pas partie des Usages Abusifs de la Magie proscrits par le Ministère en période de vacances scolaires. Ainsi, il avait pu converser avec Sirius et Ron. Malheureusement, son parrain n'avait pas de logis fixe et les chances pour que le Réseau de Décapitête le trouve étaient faibles. 

Harry fit tout de même l'essai : il alluma un feu (il avait fait un stock de bois en prévision des futures conversations avec son parrain) et quand les flammes furent assez hautes et endurantes, il lança une pincée de la poudre marron en murmurant " Sirius Black " À sa grande surprise, et aussi son grand soulagement, le Réseau découvrit immédiatement son interlocuteur. La tête sans corps de Sirius se matérialisa au milieu des flammes Harry savait que de son côté, le Sorcier voyait son filleul de la même manière. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler et s'arrêta, très surpris : en face de lui, il distinguait vaguement la pièce derrière Sirius. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à… la cuisine des Weasley !

Sirius, inquiet du silence de son filleul, prit la parole :

- Oui, Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sirius…tu es chez Ron ! 

- Oui, en effet. Vois-tu, Arthur s'est laissé convaincre par son fils et par Dumbledore de mes bonnes intentions. Ils m'ont accueilli avec une grande gentillesse. Je ne suis ici que de passage. Il va me falloir repartir dès demain, car on m'a signalé l'apparition d'un homme qui semble être Queudver dans le Nord de l'Ecosse. Je me repose ici pour une nuit seulement. 

- On a aperçu Queudver ? c'est fantastique Sirius ! s'écria Harry avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. 

- Tout va bien, Harry ? s'inquiéta le sorcier, peu dupe de la préoccupation de son protégé . 

- Eh bien… pas du tout, en vérité, avoua celui-ci. J'ai un gros problème qui dort dans mon lit là-haut, et un autre encore plus gros, en Bulgarie pour être précis. 

- Bulgarie ? Hermione a des ennuis ? s'alarma la tête du sorcier dans la cheminée. 

- Il paraît qu'elle est prisonnière de Voldemort. 

Le visage de Sirius se contracta en ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à de la colère, ou à de la douleur. Mais c'était quelque chose de plus profond, comme si Sirius voyait resurgir les douze années passées à Azkaban, prisonnier des terribles Détraqueurs.

- Que sais-tu d'autre ? et commet le sais-tu ? dit-il avec brusquerie. 

- Eh bien…Harry hésitait à révéler l'imprudence de ce qu'il avait commis. C'est là mon autre problème… Viktor Krum s'est heurté au mur magique qui protège ma mai… 

- Oui ? le pressa Sirius. Et il est gravement blessé, il est tombé de son balai. Je l'ai secouru, j'y était obligé… dit précipitamment Harry en voyant l'œil furieux de son parrain. Je l'ai monté dans ma chambre et il est en train de se vider de son sang sur mon oreiller… 

- Tu as ouvert le mur ? fit abruptement l'homme. 

- Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix ! 

- Tu as sans doute fait là la plus belle erreur de ta vie, Harry Potter… grogna Sirius. 

Le garçon baissa les yeux. L'estime de son parrain était la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, avec son Éclair de Feu et la confiance qu lui accordait Dumbledore. 

- …mais je te l'accorde, tu n'avais pas le choix, continua Sirius avec une expression un peu moins sinistre. Maintenant, fais-moi passer de ton côté. 

Il tendit une main que Harry tira. De l'autre côté, alerté par les murmures, Ron venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine . Il entrevit Sirius qui disparaissait, le visage de son ami… il cria :

- Harry… 

Mais celui-ci n'entendit pas la suite. Les flammes s'estompèrent et moururent. Il aurait souhaité très fort que Ron vienne aussi, au moins pour lui parler. À cause du mur qui l'isolait du monde des Sorciers, Harry ne recevait aucun courrier de ses amis. Il se sentait vraiment très seul depuis le début des vacances., et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de ruminer de sombres pensées au sujet de Voldemort. Et aussi échapper à son cousin Dudley, mais c'était plus facile que d'oublier le retour du Mage Noir. 

- Ron, marmonna-t-il, frustré de la présence de son meilleur ami. 

- Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il vienne, Harry. J'ignore ce que Krum fait là-haut, mais ce type-là n'est pas très clair. Je préfère m'en méfier. 

- Hmf, grogna Harry. 

Il n'avait pas revu son parrain en chair et en os depuis plus d'un mois, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout mesurer combien il était en manque de… de sourires, d'affection, de tout ça, quoi! En des instants comme celui-ci, où il se sentait mal, où sa cicatrice le lançait et où ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il y avait un grand vide dans son ventre, juste en dessous du cœur, et Harry ignorait comment le combler. Il n'avait jamais eu de père pour le complimenter, ni de mère pour le serrer dans ses bras en des moments pareil. 

- C'est par où ? intervint Sirius. Suis-moi. 

Harry le guida à l'étage et pénétra le premier dans la chambre. 

- Mais… la stupéfaction le saisit. 

Sur le lit, évanouie se tenait bien une personne. Mais ça n'était pas du tout Viktor Krum.

- Harry, chuchota Sirius. Qui est cette fille ? Tu m'avais parlé du Champion de Durmstrang. Où est-il ? 

- Mais… je ne comprends pas… 

Harry s'approcha de la fille. Elle semblait plus comateuse qu'évanouie. Il y avait de plus en plus de sang sur l'oreiller. Un filet de sang séché reliait le coin de ses lèvres blanches à sa nuque. Elle était dans l'ensemble d'une blancheur cadavérique. Elle portait la même robe verte au col gris, plutôt masculine, que Harry avait notée sur Krum.

Il se pencha, glissa ses doigts dans la poche gauche. Rien. Mais un rapide examen de la poche droite lui fit découvrir une petite bouteille ronde, d'une gorgée, comme celles qui contenaient les ingrédients précieux dont les élèves de Poudlard se servaient en cours de Potion. Harry la tendit à Sirius, qui la débouchonna et la renifla.

- C'était du Polynectar, avant d'être vidée , trancha-t-il. 

- Mais pourquoi Krum a-t-il bu du Polynectar ? Je l'ai vu sous sa forme originelle, ça ne sert plus à rien ! 

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. À mon avis, ceci est la forme originelle de ton visiteur. Elle a dû vider la bouteille peu avant d'arriver chez toi. 

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu lui fasses confiance en tant que Viktor Krum et, aveuglé, que tu te jettes dans les griffes de son maître ne te précipitant à Durmstrang pour sauver Hermione. Qui, soit dit en passant, doit être bien à l'abri chez elle. 

Harry regarda son parrain avec angoisse. Il aurait aimé que cela soit vrai. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir y croire.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience d'une quatrième présence dans la pièce. 

Le Mangemort qui avait suivi la fille sous l'aspect d'une corneille venait de reprendre forme humaine.

Severus Rogue avançait dans un paysage de désolation. Le ciel était gris-verdâtre au-dessus de sa tête. Des turbulences, des nuages de suie noire et des ombres mouvantes étaient visibles d'un horizon à l'autre, mais aucun soleil n'apparaissait. Seule, une lumière sale et tamisée suintait de toutes les directions à la fois, éclairant le sol par intermittence, anéantissant les ombres et les reliefs à mesure qu'elle les créait. Le résultat était un étrange balai de couleurs. Rogue croyait voir clignoter et se déplacer les formes de la plaine, selon un schéma impénétrable, et qui pourtant ne semblait pas dû au jugé des cieux. Il y avait là une logique, une organisation de ce qui paraissait chaotique au premier regard. Mais Rogue ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette logique. Il était étranger à ces lieux. Sa place n'état pas ici. Pris d'une secousse de panique incontrôlable, il se mit à courir. La terre sous lui _changea_ et la surface où il devait poser son pied disparut. Severus Rogue s'enfonça jusqu'à la cuisse dans une boue noirâtre et visqueuse. Avec un gémissement de douleur et de frayeur, il s'extirpa du trou. La boue rendait tout son corps glissant et collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Il se releva en tentant d'ignorer les élancements de douleur dans son dos, sa jambe et sur son avant-bras. Péniblement, il se remit en route, plus lentement cette fois. À chaque pas, sa robe se collait à sa jambe, de l'eau sortait de ses chaussures et ses semelles émettaient un bruit de succion très éprouvant pour ses nerfs irrités. 

Rogue regarda tout autour de lui avec une confusion totale. La plaine s'étendait d'un horizon à l'autre, infinie. Quelques plantes décharnées s'efforçaient de sortir du sol, mais aucune ne dépassait la hauteur d'un buisson, et elles n'avaient en guise de feuilles que de cruelles épines. Rien dans le ciel ou sur la terre ne pouvait servir de point de repère ou d'orientation, et chaque choses visible à l'œil était en constante mouvance. Rogue plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira une carte magique. Une petite flèche rouge lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Il s'était détourné de son chemin depuis plusieurs kilomètres. Avec un grognement, il reprit l'orientation correcte après quoi il replia la carte et la rangea soigneusement au fond de sa poche. Elle constituait son seul espoir de survie dans cet univers d'obscurité et de désolation. 

Le Mangemort dissimulé dans l'ombre de la porte tenait sa baguette braquée sur Harry et Sirius. Il fit un pas en avant et fut alors éclairé par le lampadaire qui diffusait sa lumière jusque dans la chambre. Le sorcier portait une longue robe vert foncée aux larges manches, et dont les revers étaient cousus d'une fourrure blanche tachetée, probablement du lynx. Il avait un visage froid et peu expressif, mais ses yeux luisaient d'une cruauté perverse. Ses traits étaient ceux d'un homme d'âge mur, probablement quarantenaire, et indubitablement étranger. Harry avait fréquenté suffisamment d'élèves de Durmstrang pour deviner que ce sorcier était bulgare. 

- Ainsi, exulta le Mangemort, j'ai devant moi le charmant petit Harry Potter et son fameux protecteur, Sirius Black. Et c'est moi qui les tiens au bout de ma baguette. Quel honneur ! 

- Qui êtes… commença Harry. 

Il fut interrompu par Sirius, dont le visage était marbré par la colère.

- Comment es-tu entré, ignoble personnage ? cria-t-il. 

Curieusement, l'esprit de Harry se porta à cet instant sur les Dursley, qui dormaient au même étage. Si son parrain continuait à crier, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, furibards. Dans un soucis purement diplomatique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce que penseraient son oncle et sa tante en voyant trois inconnus, très clairement des Sorciers, dans leur maison à une heure du matin.

- Sirius, mon vieil ami… susurra le Bulgare dans un anglais presque dépourvu d'accent. Comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois ? 

Il eut un regard ironique sur les cheveux longs et sales de Sirius, sur sa barbe de trois jours au milieu d'un visage émacié par sa vie de clandestin.

- Je vois que ton escapade de prison t'a été utile, dis-moi. Tu portes toujours la même robe depuis trois ans ou tu en changes de temps en temps ? 

- Je te déconseille de me parler sur ce ton, Schrakov. Les traîtres et les assassins ne devraient pas avoir le droit de parler. Surtout ceux dans ton genre qui ne regrettent rien. 

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre les eux Sorciers. Schrakov, lui, avait l'air de très bien comprendre. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et explosa de rire. Tout se passa alors très vite. 

Il y eût un remue-ménage dans la chambre à côté et le couinement d'un lit dont s'extirpe une personne quelque peu corpulente. Des bruits de pas furieux se firent entendre et la tête furibarde de l'oncle Vernon s'encadra dans la porte. 

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAB…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car un jet d'étincelles jaune avaient jailli de la baguette du Mangemort. Le Moldu le reçut en pleine poitrine. Son corps s'immobilisa, les traits de son visage se figèrent dans son expression présente : celle d'un bouledogue mal réveillé. Son teint vira au gris tacheté et sa moustache se durcit. 

Vernon Dursley avait été transformé en statue de granit. 

Harry voulut se précipiter vers son oncle, mais le Mangemort le tenait toujours en joue. 

Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? exulta-t-il. Pour ne revenir à notre petit échange, je suis très flatté de tes compliments, Black. Ne rien regretter fait en effet partie de mes attributions. C'est l'un des nombreux bienfaits dispensés par notre Maître… Assassin ignoble… grommela Sirius. Harry aurait bien aimé saisir l'ensemble de la conversation. Vois, s'enflamma le Mangemort, comme je suis à nouveau propre et bien vêtu. Je n'ai pas su m'enfuir, moi, mais j'ai survécu à Azkaban bien plus longtemps que les autres. J'étais réduit à un spectre d'homme, mais j'existais. Ce qui m'a maintenu en vie pendant ces longues années, c'est la confiance. Je savais que notre Maître était là, quelque part. Il viendrait nous chercher. Un jour ou l'autre, il serait là, et tout redeviendrait comme avant, et je serais loué comme personne ne le fût jamais. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Je figure maintenant parmi les plus proches du Seigneur Noir, et dans quelques minutes je vais lui livrer Harry Potter. Quelle victoire ! 

À cet instant précis, Sirius se jeta sur Schrakov avec un hurlement de bête blessée. Harry perçut le bruit caractéristique de Dudley qui blottissait ses cent vingt kilos tout au fond de son lit. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il percevait, son cerveau l'informa que Sirius s'était écroulé en plein saut comme une marionnette à laquelle on a coupé les fils. Il enregistra encore le regard de folie du Mangemort, et maudit sa propre négligence. L'homme n'avait pu entrer qu'au moment où le bouclier était désactivé. Il songea à ce que penserait Dumbledore, quand il apprendrait que son protégé avait réduit à néants tous les efforts de protection de nombreuses personnes. Puis il ne songea plus à rien, parce qu'il entendit crier " Stupéfix ! " et sombra dans l'obscurité. 

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait. Il n'avait pas faim, pas soif, pas de notion du temps. Il était dans un état au-delà de l'épuisement. Mais il marchait encore. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans cette désolation : marcher. Jusqu'à où ? Jusqu'à quand ? Il ne savait pas. Et puis il n'y avait pas de où ni de quand dans ce monde, juste du toujours : toujours gris, toujours plat, toujours pareil et différent à la fois. Toujours peur, toujours mal, toujours froid. Avancer, sans départ ni arrivée, mais marcher toujours. Ou mourir. 

Le paysage lui jouait des tours. Il s'était encore détourné de sa route alors qu'il aurait juré marcher droit. Le sol qu'il foulait s'évanouissait parfois, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Mais il continuait. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Avancer.

Le plus effrayant n'était pas ce chaos apparent. Ça n'était pas non plus l'inexistence de tout espoir d'arriver quelque part. Ce qui terrifiait Severus Rogue, c'était l'absence de toute sensation. Aucun vent ne lui balayait le visage, aucune odeur, fusse-t-elle celle d'un marais, ne lui emplissait les narines, aucun son ne parvenait à son cerveau. Il était sourd et incapable de proférer un son. Confiné dans un silence irréel. Maléfique. Il n'avait pas faim non plus, et ce point l'inquiétait plus que tout : si il n'avait plus besoin de manger, était-il toujours en vie ? Devenait-il un spectre dans un monde de spectres ? Était-il condamné à errer dans ces terres, à ne jamais revoir la lumière du soleil ?

Ne pas faiblir. Il ne devait pas. Faiblir. Il avait une mission. Une mission qui justifiait tout. La mort, la souffrance, la terreur et le désespoir, le passage à l'état de spectre. Rien ne devait l'arrêter. Il devait lutter jusqu'au bout, même s'il n'y avait pas d'issue visible, mais il devait lutter. Avancer.

Harry mit longtemps à émerger. Ses yeux lui renvoyaient l'image floue du plafond à la peinture écaillée. Juste devant le plafond, assez près pour être nette, il distinguait une tête rousse aux yeux inquiets.

Ron ! 

Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Le reste du corps n'était pas tellement mieux. 

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. À côté de lui, Sirius reprenait vie aussi. Harry avait la nuque trop raide pour la tourner suffisamment, mais il apercevait le haut du corps de son protecteur.

Ils étaient toujours dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive.

Avec un effort peu agréable, il s'assit. Son corps reprenait vie peu à peu, mais il avait des fourmillements dans chaque membre. 

Ron, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai suivi Sirius par la cheminée. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Tu m'as manqué, en fait… Ça n'était pas très poli de me suivre, mais je dois te remercier, gamin, grogna Sirius, qui se massait la mâchoire. 

Sa chute stupéfixée avait été quelque peu douloureuse.

Bon, il faudrait peut-être que tu nous explique qui est ce type, Sirius, lança Harry . 

Le Mangemort était étendu à terre, stupéfixé par Ron.

Hum, grogna Sirius de plus belle, peu enchanté. Je l'ai… je l'ai connu au collège, comme beaucoup dans son genre. Il était mon correspondant bulgare en septième année. Mais… pourquoi tu l'as traité d'assassin ? demanda Harry. Tous les Mangemorts sont des assassins , lâcha Sirius un peu vite. 

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ils ignoraient encore quelque chose. Mais si leur ami désirait garder un secret, ça ne les regardait pas.

Ron changea de sujet en lançant : 

Au fait, on devrait peut-être lui sauver la peau, si on compte apprendre ce qu'elle fiche ici ! 

Il désignait du pouce la fille qui continuait à gémir, inconsciente. 

Sirius se releva en grognant et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. À cet instant, comme si elle avait perçu une présence derrière ses yeux clos, elle se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à hurler :

NE ! NE ! NE MARDAH DOLORIS ! 

Elle se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, les mains sur le visage, et sanglota :

- Te nablijavam ne ! March ottouka…

Harry, Ron et Sirius s'entre-regardèrent .

C'est du bulgare, ça ? demanda Ron. Je crois, oui, articula Sirius, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur la fille. 

Celle-ci s'était mise à gesticuler de plus en plus fort :

- Ne me zakatchai…

À ces mots, Harry sentit soudain la lame qui lui vrillait le crâne se réveiller. Sous la douleur, il se jeta dos au mur, avant de glisser à genoux, les doigts crispés sur son front en feu. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette douleur elle l'attaquait chaque fois que Voldemort tuait quelqu'un ou lançait un sortilège Doloris.

- Harry ! Harry ! ça ne va pas ? s'écria Sirius en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. 

Il fit lentement non de la tête. Il devait crisper violemment les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Sirius lança un regard paniqué à Ron.

- On ne peut rien faire, expliqua celui-ci. Même Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi faire. Il faut attendre que ça cesse. 

- Mais ça ne cesse jamais, intervint Harry. 

La douleur s'était calmée, réintégrant le seuil habituel. Sur le lit, la fille s'était tue. 

- Elle est toujours là, tapie, continua amèrement Harry. Elle guette le moment idéal pour me prendre par surprise. 

Il se releva. Son regard sombre ne quittait pas la jeune fille évanouie, mais c'était à son ami et à son parrain qu'il s'adressait.

- C'est un duel. Un duel à mort. 

À ce moment, il releva la tête et les toisa fièrement.

- Et je le gagnerai. 

- Tu délires, marmonna son parrain. 

Il était plus bouleversé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Sirius, je t'en prie, intervint Ron en s'agenouillant près du lit. Pour l'instant, c'est elle qui a besoin de nos soins. 

Il prit son poignet entre ses doigts et chercha le pouls.

- C'est étonnant… je n'y connais pas grand chose mais je crois que son cœur bat très vite. 

Sirius se pencha à son tour vers elle. Il dégagea doucement son visage de ses mains crispées et le tâta.

- Elle a de la fièvre. Elle est en sueur. Et ce rythme cardiaque… c'est comme si elle venait de recevoir… 

- Un sortilège Doloris, complétèrent Harry et Ron en même temps que lui. 

- Elle a dit " Doloris " tout à l'heure, expliqua Ron en rougissant un peu. J'ai reconnu le mot. 

- Le problème, dit Sirius, et sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, c'est que je ne suis pas Médicomage. 

- Tu ne connais aucun sort qui puisse la sauver ? s'écria Harry. Si elle meurt, c'est notre seule chance de sauver Hermione qui disparaît ! 

- Quoi ! s'exclama Ron. Hermione a des ennuis ? 

- Oui, expliqua Harry. Cette fille a baragouiné des trucs. Qu'Hermione était à Durmstrang. Prisonnière. 

- Je sais ! dit Sirius. Harry, tu dois bien avoir de quoi faire une potion de Ravigorance ? 

- Heu… ça dépend, il te faut quoi ? 

- Du feu, un chaudron, des racines de bégonia séchées, des lamelles de pied-de-mouton, des tiges d'astragale, une langue de fourmilier, des fleurs de camomille en poudre, du suc d'ortie, et si je me souviens bien… 

- Oui ? l'encouragèrent les deux garçons. 

- … du miel, compléta Sirius . 

- Du miel ? s'étonna Ron. 

- Oui, du miel. Tu peux me trouver tout ça, Harry ? 

- Mes ustensiles de potion sont dans le placard, en bas. Mais je n'ai ni miel, ni camomille. 

- Je descends avec toi, proposa Ron. On va fouiller la cuisine de tes Moldus. 

Finalement, Sirius vint les aider à ouvrir le placard à l'aide d'une formule magique. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry ouvraient tous les tiroirs de la cuisine et soulevaient tous les couvercles. Harry découvrit le pot de miel caché hors de portée de Dudley et de son régime, mais ce fut Ron qui trouva deux sachets de tisane à la camomille. 

En repassant sur le palier du premier étage, Harry tendit la main vers Ron pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. 

- Attends ! tu n'entends rien de bizarre ? 

- Non, la maison est silencieuse. 

- Justement. Il manque les ronflements. 

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Dudley. Celui-ci n'était pas dans son lit.

Le jeune sorcier pénétra dans la chambre à pas de loup. Un rayon de lune à travers les épais rideaux éclairait un étrange spectacle…

Des dizaines de jouets abandonnés. Des peluches éventrées. Des petites voitures écrasées. Des soldats de plomb démembrés. Des playmobils décapités. Des montagnes de kaplas brisés, de puzzles éparpillés, de crayons de couleur cassés, de feutres déchiquetés, de fléchettes plantées dans tous les murs, meubles, au plafond et surtout dans la tranche des rares livres survivants sur les étagères cribouillées de dessins enfantins. Par terre, d'autres livres, écornés, déchirés, coincés sous des meubles en guise de cale-pied ou tout simplement répandus en pauvres pages arrachées aux quatre coins de la pièce. 

Des maquettes. Des avions de guerre, des tanks, des cuirassés, réduits en mille morceaux, reliefs d'une guerre sans merci livrée par Dudley contre les Communistes, les Talibans, les Irakiens, les Anarchistes ou tout autre nom qu'il avait entendu dans ses James Bond favoris. Une télé, sa deuxième, éventrée par une Playstation. Un VTT crevé dont le cadre gisait à deux mètres des roues voilées. Un petit robot en forme de chien suspendu au plafonnier par sa laisse. Un pouf, écrasé sous le poids de jeune mammouth de Dudley, dont les billes de polystyrène recouvraient la moquette. D'autres billes, e, verre celles-là, calots, baleines, chinoises, tachetées, irisées, transparentes ou œil-de-chat, répandues sous le lit, sous les meubles, dans les coins, partout où la femme de ménage renonçait à les traquer. Des cassettes vidéos et audios dépouillées de leurs emballages, la moitié d'entre elles ouvertes et leurs bandes magnétiques dévidées, tendues entre les meubles comme des toiles d'araignées.

Au milieu de tout cela, Harry finit par apercevoir le gros derrière de Dudley qui dépassait hors du placard dans lequel le garçon cachait ses réserves infinies de tartes, gâteaux, petits pains, brioches, pâtisseries et sodas en tous genres que les enfants du quartier se voyaient contraints de lui offrir sous peine de se faire rouer de coups par sa bande de copains. 

Les fesses éléphantesques de Dudley n'étaient malheureusement pas parvenues à rentrer avec l'ensemble de leur propriétaire dans le placard où il tentait de se cacher, et à présent elles tremblaient violemment de peur d'être découvertes et changées en quelque chose de pas naturel. Harry s'en approcha et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Ooooh ! Dudley, comme tu es bien caché ! 

Et il lui envoya un retentissant coup de pied dans le derrière. Mais le garçon n'eût aucune réaction, excepté que ses fesses tremblèrent plus violemment encore. Depuis tout petit, Dudley avait une peur panique de toute forme de magie, peur superstitieuse inculquée par ses parents, qui haïssaient la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, à savoir Harry. Dudley était donc terrorisé par son cousin depuis que celui-ci était entré à Poudlard. Mais surtout, il avait peur du noir, et, la nuit, était pris d'accès de frayeur quand il entendait des bruits dans la maison. C'est pourquoi l'affrontement entre son père et l'inconnu ayant fait irruption dans le domaine familial avait terrorisé Dudley. Celui-ci s'était précipité tête la première dans le placard. C'était toujours là qu'il se cachait, petit, pour échapper à sa mère lorsqu'elle évoquait le bain. Le placard était resté un lieu de sécurité, malheureusement l'entrée avait nettement rétréci. À moins que ce ne fut Dudley qui ait grossi ? 

" En tout cas, il n'a pas grandi, pensa Harry, du moins pas mentalement. " Il tira sans ménagement sur les pieds de Dudley, aidé par Ron, jusqu'à, l'extirper de sa cachette. Le teint blanc, les yeux exorbités, Dudley tremblait des oreilles aux orteils. Son regard allait de Ron à Harry et de Harry à Ron sans parvenir à décider duquel il devait avoir le moins peur. 

- Eh bien, rigola Ron, il a pas bonne mine ton cousin ! 

- Tu parles ! il est tout blanc. Tu vas bien, Dudley ? railla Harry. Tu veux un petit coup de main ? On pourrait peut-être t'aider à rentrer dans ton placard un peu plus intégralement… 

- Oui ! s'exclama Ron, à coups de pieds… 

- Ou avec un bon sortilège de Réduction… proposa Harry. 

Mais tout à coup il n'eût plus envie de se moquer de son cousin . Devant cet être méprisable, il ne ressentait plus de haine, juste de la pitié… et il n'aimait pas la pitié. 

- Viens, dit-il à Ron, on le laisse dans sa crasse. Il finira peut-être par découvrir le bouton de la lumière. 

Mais Dudley le bouscula et s'enfuit en courant. Il alla se réfugier dans la chambre de sa mère celle-ci espionnait silencieusement tout ce qui se passait dans la maison part sa porte entrebaîllée. Elle laissa entrer son fils et claqua la porte derrière lui avec un bruit sec. 

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Cela fit au garçon un choc : il n'avait plus ri depuis bien longtemps , depuis même avant le début des vacances. Il avait complètement oublié quel effet cela faisait de se débarrasser de ses préoccupations le temps d'un fou rire avec son meilleur ami.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Harry eut un coup d 'œil non dépourvu d'appréhension pour son oncle figé dans son cri. Même s'il le haïssait, il espérait que Vernon Dursley ne resterait pas éternellement une statue de granit. 

Son attention fut détournée par des voix. Dans la chambre, Sirius était assis et parlait à la fille… qui lui répondait !

Sur un feu magique, la potion bouillonnait gentiment dans un chaudron.

- Mais, Sirius… bafouilla Harry. Je croyais que tu avais besoin des ingrédients que nous t 'apportons… 

- Ah, Harry. En fait, pour la potion de Guérison, il y avait tous les ingrédients qu'il me fallait dans ton placard. 

La fille était assise sur le lit et ne semblait plus du tout souffrante.

- Mais alors, intervint Ron, on a fait tout ça pour rien ? 

- Eh bien, la camomille et le miel feront une très bonne tisane. Et puis, ça vous a un peu occupés pendant que je me concentrais. 

Il prit une louche d'eau chaude qu'il versa dans un bol, puis il jeta un sachet de camomille dedans. Il trouve aussi une cuillère en bois dans les ustensiles de potion de Harry il s'en servit pour prélever une grande cuillérée de miel, l'ajouta dans le bol et tendit le tout à la jeune fille.

- Merci, dit celle-ci. 

Elle avait une voix grave, pas désagréable. En l'entendant parler, Harry se souvint soudain de la nouvelle qu'elle était venue apporter.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? demanda-t-il brusquement. 

Elle frémit. Elle était tendue, malgré la potion apaisante. 

- Calme-toi, Harry, tempéra Sirius. Laisse notre jeune amie reprendre des forces. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de se présenter. Je te promets qu'elle nous dira tout ce que nous voulons apprendre. 

Elle regarda avec appréhension le sorcier au visage tourmenté. C'était lui qui l'avait soignée, et à présent il la défendait, mais malgré la peur évidente que Harry lui inspirait, elle semblait sentir qu'elle avait bien plus à craindre du criminel en fuite. Et il était vrai que Sirius, avec son regard sombre, ses mâchoires crispées, ses cheveux sales et hirsutes, évoquait pas mal un terrifiant molosse. 

- Je m'appelle Morgane Wakewage, dit la fille. 

Cela n'évoqua strictement rien à Harry, mais il crut voir une lueur dans les yeux de son parrain. Mais il aurait été bien incapable de la déchiffrer.

- Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna-t-elle en le regardant timidement. 

Apparemment, elle voulait inciter les autres à se présenter. Ce qu'il firent. 

- Je suis Oliver Knight, dit Sirius avec un regard éloquent aux deux garçons. Et voici Ron Weasley. - Où est Hermione ? demanda aussitôt Ron. 

Wakewage soupira, épuisée ou bien accablée, Harry n'aurait sut le dire.

- Elle est en Bulgarie, bien sûr. À Durmstrang. C'est de là que je viens. 

- Tu en viens ? Tu n'as quand même pas volé de Durmstrang à ici en balai ? s'étonna Harry. 

- Si, dit-elle simplement. 

Il était estomaqué. Cela représentait une distance énorme à ses yeux, et il comprenait mieux l'état d'épuisement de Wakewage.

- Pourquoi ? 

Un instant, le visage de Morgane Wakewage se fractura et elle sembla sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Mais à la seconde suivante, c'était passé et Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle baissa les yeux, rougit légèrement.

- Hermione est mon amie, murmura-t-elle. 

Son regard s'attarda sur le coin de la couverture qu'elle triturait nerveusement. Harry faillit perdre son sang-froid. Il était fatigué, il était anxieux, une inconnue installée dans son lit jouait avec leurs nerfs à tous les trois, son oncle figé en statue gisait dans le couloir et un Mangemort stupéfixé était étendu sur son plancher. Et surtout, Harry avait peur, il avait terriblement peur car sa meilleure amie était entre les mains de son ennemi mortel. Les pires scénarios défilaient dans sa tête, sur un fond de rire glacé surgi tout droit de sa mémoire. Il avait très envie d'attraper Wakewage par le col et de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache tout ce qu'elle savait, mais il se contint à temps.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Où est-elle ? Dans quel état ? Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Que veux-tu ? Parle ! 

Elle croisa le regard de Harry et parut terrifiée par ce qu'elle y lisait. Elle recula légèrement, prit une grande inspiration et commença :

-Je m'appelle Morgane Wakewage. J'ai fait mes études à Durmstrang, en Bulgarie. Mes parents adoptifs sont bulgares. Ils s'appellent Boris et Anja Shrakow. 

Sirius émit un grognement sourd. Harry et Ron retenaient leur respiration. 

- J'ai rencontré Viktor Krum au collège. Il avait trois ans de plus que moi, mais son petit frère Olaf était mon meilleur ami. C'est en rendant visite à Olaf cet été que j'ai rencontré la petite amie de Viktor. Elle m'a dit s'appeler Hermione Granger et Olaf a tout de suite précisé qu'elle était la meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter. 

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de grogner.

- Je me suis liée d'amitié avec Hermione. Elle a été adorable avec moi. Elle a compris que j'avais quelques problèmes à la maison et m'a fourni un prétexte pour passer mes journées entières chez les Krum. De toute façon, depuis la fin du mois de juin, mon père était de plis en plus souvent absent… Donc, j'ai passé toutes les vacances avec Olaf, Viktor et Hermione. Seulement, ça a mal tourné. 

Elle tourna la tête face au mur. Quand elle reporta ses yeux sur ses interlocuteurs, elle avait l'air terriblement désespérée. La voix cassée, elle reprit : 

- C'est un enfer chez nous. Les Mangemorts sont partout. Vous, vous vous croyez perdus il y a quatorze ans, lorsqu'une trentaine de mages noires faisaient des raids de temps en temps, tuaient les gens et cassaient les bâtiments. En Bulgarie, l'oppression et constante. Ça ne sont pas justes de quelques Mangemorts enhardis qui provoquent le gouvernement . C'est dans la rue, dans les boutiques, à l'école. On est sans cesse surveillés. On ne peut faire confiance à personne. Le gouvernement et les forces de police elles mêmes sont corrompus, vendus à la solde de l'Ennemi. Les Impurs, les Sang-de-Bourbe ont déserté de longue date, et ceux qui ne l'ont pu vivent dans la misère, esclavagés au service des puissants, quand ils n'ont pas simplement été tués. 

Elles se tut un long moment, mais personne ne brisa le silence. La tension était à son comble lorsque Wakewage reprit en fin la parole : 

- C'était il y a trois jours. La nuit tombait, j'étais avec Olaf et Hermione. Lorsqu'on n'a frappé à la porte, j'ai pensé que c'était mon père qui venaient me récupérer. J'ai pris peur, je me suis caché dans le grenier. Celui-ci n'étaient accessibles que par une trappe au plafond et j'ai remonté l'échelles, de manière à ce que rien ne soit soupçonnable d'en bas. Olaf est allé ouvrir la porte. 

Elle voulut continuer mais une boule dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. Elle se laissa aller contre l'oreiller. Elle avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux en bataille à force de passer nerveusement sa main dedans. Son égarement fit frissonner Harry, qui imaginait les pires suites à l'histoire de Wakewage.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil, il vit que son parrain n'avait pas la même compassion à l'égard de la fille, même s'il partageait les inquiétudes de Harry. Parmi les expressions qui mitigeaient son visage, le garçon crût reconnaître de l'angoisse, de l'irritation, ou peut-être seulement une grande lassitude. Un instant, il eut l'impression que Sirius était désireux de frapper la fille : il crispait ses poings et retroussait ses lèvres supérieures comme un chien aurait montré ses crocs. Mais en reportant son regard sur la pauvre créature dont les souffrances attiraient la pitié, Harry décida qu'il avait confondu la tension qui habitait Sirius à l'évocation des Mangemorts avec de la haine à l'égard de Wakewage.

- Morgane, appela Ron.

Elle leva sur lui un regard d'espoir.

- Morgane, on a besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. Tu as fait un très long chemin pour venir nous prévenir et nous t 'en sommes reconnaissants. Maintenant, on doit absolument apprendre la suite si on veut avoir un chance de la sauver.

- C'est Vous-Savez-qui qui la tient captive, dit-elle en frissonnant. Une aile de Durmstrang lui sert de résidence. C'est là qu'il reçoit les visites de ses serviteurs et distribue les ordres. C'est là aussi que doit être Hermione dans un cachot ou dans une cellule en hauteur. 

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Sirius sans douceur.

- C'est ce qu'ont dit les Mangemorts qui étaient dans la maison.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Quand Olaf a ouvert la porte, raconta Wakewage, il y a eut des voix agressives. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elles disaient, mais c'était clairement des menaces. Les Mangemorts sont entrés en forçant le passage. Ils sont tombés sur Hermione et Viktor. Ça s'est passé juste en dessous de ma cachette. Les chef des Mangemorts a reconnu votre amie. Viktor s'est placé devant elle pour la protéger, mais avant même que le Mangemort ait pu jeter un sort, Viktor a crié : " ne tirez pas ! nous nous rendons ! " Hermione a dit " Viktor ! " d'un ton choqué et elle a voulu l'écarter pour attaquer le Mangemort, mais il a résisté.. Je crois qu'il l'a embrassée, en tout cas il a dit " Je t'aime " et il est allé se placer parmi les ennemis. Hermione a tenté de se battre, sans aucune chance. Ils l'ont prise dans un sortilège de Ligotement. Là, j'ai entendu crier " Viktor, espèce de traître ! ". C'était Olaf. Il a lancé deux Expelliarmus et quelques autres sorts, jusqu'à ce qu'un Mangemort le frappe d'un Doloris. C'était affreux. J'ai déjà entendu des gens endoloris, mais jamais si proche, jamais un ami. Je me suis mise à pleurer et à trembler violemment, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait m'entendre. Puis quelqu'un a dit un mot, je n'ai pas saisi quoi, mais je sais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Un coup de vent m'a glacé jusqu'aux os, et une porte a claqué en bas. Olaf a cessé de hurler. Il a cessé de vivre pour toujours…

Un rossignol émit une trille pour saluer l'aube, un autre lui répondit. Un merle s'envola des branches d'un arbre et éveilla le matin de son chant haut perché. À l'horizon, derrière le dôme magique qui encerclait la maison, derrière toutes les maisons de Privet Drive, le soleil darda ses tous premiers rayons. 

Les oiseaux lui firent bon accueil et soudain les rayons partirent tout droit, tels des flèches ignées, et conquirent toute la voûte, chassant les dernières étoiles attardées. Les nuages moutonnants quittèrent leur manteaux brumeux pour revêtir le tutu rose vif qui leur donnait l'air embarrassé. Les rayons du petit matin tombèrent jusqu'à cette chambre, au premier étage du, Privet Drive, où quatre personnes n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. 

- Les garçons, disait Sirius, je vais transplaner pour Durmstrang. Restez ici et ne…

- Attendez! s'écria Wakewage. Vous aurez besoin de moi pour retrouver Hermione. Je connais bien l'école. 

- C'est vrai, Oliver, on devrait l'emmener, dit Ron. 

Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de nommer Sirius par le pseudonyme qu'il s'était donné. Celui-ci eut un regard reconnaissant. 

- Venez, tous les deux. Je dois vous parler.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. En passant, Harry vit son oncle et sa tante pétrifiés et de nouveau se sentit gêné. Mais il ne dit rien et rejoignit Ron et Sirius au bout du couloir. 

- Je ne crois pas qu'on doive l'emmener, disait son parrain. Cette gamine a quelque chose de louche. Elle sait trop de choses. Comment a-t-elle pu trouver cette maison, par exemple. C'est bizarre. 

- Moi je crois qu'elle est sincère, dit Ron. Elle semblait tellement désespérée… on ne peut pas simuler une telle détresse. 

- Hmm. Tu as peut-être raison.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Sirius, dit Harry, le coupant dans le cours de ses réflexions. Qu'allons-nous faire de Shrakow? On ne peut pas le laisser stupéfixé, sinon il va finir par mourir de faim.

- Ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal… mais tu as raison, Harry. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. 

- Et si on appelait un membre du Ministère de la Magie pour l'arrêter? proposa Ron.

- Surtout pas! gronda Sirius. Je te rappelle que je suis recherché par le Ministère. 

- Et moi, je ne suis pas censé utiliser de magie pendant les vacances, compléta Harry. Mais au fait! poursuivit-il, je n'ai pas reçu de hibou, et pourtant il y a eu un duel dans ma maison, et nous avons confectionné une potion! comment ça se fait?

- Comment, tu n'es pas au courant? s'étonna Ron, un peu bougon de s'être fait rabrouer par Sirius. Les locaux du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie ont été réduits en cendres il y a cinq jours. Le service n'a pas encore été réouvert, car la plupart des Sorciers qui y travaillaient sont morts. 

- Encore une pierre à l'édifice de chaos et de destruction qu'a entrepris de construire Voldemort, ajouta sombrement Sirius.

- À moins que ce ne soient des élèves de Poudlard qui en avaient marre d'être privés de magie pendant les grandes vacances! lança Ron dans une tentative désespérée d'humour. D'ailleurs, Maman a même soupçonné Fred et George, jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne le nombre de morts et qu'elle décide que ses chers fils n'auraient jamais fait ça. 

- Eh, mais au fait! s'écria Harry en se frappant le front de la main, ça signifie qu'on peut faire de la magie!

- En effet… dit Sirius.

- Donc on peut aller délivrer Hermione tous les quatre!

- Il n'en est pas question, dit le Sorcier d'un ton sans appel. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie. Je vais me charger d'Hermione tout seul. 

- Mais tu n'y arriveras pas! supplia Harry. Tu ne sais pas où elle est enfermée. Et qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi, si Voldemort te tue? Je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ta vie pour mon amie à ma place. 

- Écoute-moi bien. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout. Il se trouve que tu as un rôle très important à jouer dans l'avenir. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, et je n'ai moi-même que quelques idées très vagues sur ce rôle, mais les instructions de Dumbledore sont claires: tu ne dois pas sortir de cette maison. Regarde ce qui a failli t'arriver lorsque tu as ouvert le dôme l'espace d'une minute: un Mangemort s'est aussitôt infiltré pour te capturer! Non, Harry, tu n'es en sécurité nulle part et c'est encore ici le moins dangereux, alors j'entends bien que tu y restes. 

Harry baissa la tête, frustré et plus inquiet que jamais pour deux des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde. Comment Sirius pouvait-il lui interdire de porter secours à sa meilleure amie?

- Harry, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais je peux me débrouiller, même face à Voldemort lui-même. Ne t'inquiète pas. Au moindre danger, je transplanerai ici. 

- Tu ne pourras pas, marmonna amèrement Harry. On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur du dôme. 

- Alors je transplanerai chez les Weasley, ou chez un ami. Ce ne sont pas les alliés qui manquent.

Comme son filleul ne répondait pas, il ajouta:

- Si je t'interdis de m'accompagner, c'est parce que j'ai peur que ce ne soit un piège. Même si Morgane Wakewage est sincère, il est très possible que Voldemort ait été au courant de son entreprise et qu'il s'attende à te voir arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Après tout, elle a bien été suivie par son père jusqu'ici. 

- Tu ne veux pas au moins écouter la fin de son récit? supplia Harry.

Mais Sirius avait déjà transplané.

Dans les yeux de Ron, il vit la même crainte que lui-même ressentait. Quelque chose allait de travers.

- Suis-moi, dit-il. 

Ils trouvèrent Wakewage debout devant le petit miroir de Harry, occupée à tenter de démêler la touffe de cheveux hérissés sur sa tête. 

Wakewage, dit Harry d'un ton sans réplique, que s'est-il passé après la mort d'Olaf? 

Elle le fixa gravement à travers le miroir.

- Les Mangemorts sont partis, et moi je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai pris mon balai et un flacon de Polynectar qu'on avait en réserve. J'ai dit au revoir à ma mère, qui est gravement malade, et je me suis mise en route.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ma maison?

- Le dôme qui la protège est un sort très puissant, si puissant qu'on peut le pister de Bulgarie. J'ai fait une recherche sur le sortilège qui m'intéressait. Une fois exclus ceux qui protègent la plupart des écoles de sorcellerie, il n'en restait que trois. Et un seul était assez grand pour couvrir une maison. J'ai retrouvé ce sort-là et je l'ai pisté jusqu'ici.

- Pisté? comment ça? s'étonna Harry, mais il fut coupé par Ron.

- Attends, attends, ça ne marche pas! comment tu savais que Harry était protégé par un tel sort?

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son reflet dans le miroir et attendit un peu avant de répondre. Ses cheveux étaient affreusement emmêlés.

- Je vis chez des Mangemorts. Je sais tout sur Harry, ses amis, Dumbledore et la plupart des membres du Ministère anglais. La tête de Harry Potter est mise à prix par Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Alors, lança ironiquement Ron, si tu es au courant de tout ça, c'est que ton père et Tu-Sais-Qui te traitent comme une des leur?

Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Elle avait tiré d'un coup sec sur la brosse, arrachant une pleine poignée de cheveux.

À travers le miroir, elle lança un regard haineux au garçon roux.

- Crois ce que tu veux, cracha-t-elle. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant que seul troublait le tic-tac du réveil. 

- Au fait, dit Wakewage sur un ton plus léger, où est votre ami? L'homme, là, Oliver Knight? 

- Il a transplané à Durmstrang.

Mais elle eût une réaction tout à fait inattendue : Elle paniqua.

- Il va se faire laminer! C'est un piège!

- QUOI? rugit Harry.

- C'est toi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut, Harry Potter! Si ton ami Knight arrive à ta place, Tu-Sais-Qui va le tuer!

Harry la saisit par le col et se mit à hurler comme un dément :

- Tu nous a attirés dans un piège! Depuis le début, tu nous mens pour nous attirer dans un piège!

- Lâche-moi! cria Wakewage d'une voix aiguë.

- Tu es une traîtresse! hurlait Harry sans même l'entendre. Une Mangemorte!

Il la projeta en arrière. Elle tomba durement sur le sol et il lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisant à terre. 

- Harry, arrête! criait Ron à son tour.

- Je suis sûr que c'est une Mangemorte, regarde!

Il lui attrapa le bras droit et remonta sa manche d'un coup sec.

La peau de l'avant-bras était parfaitement blanche.

- Tu me fais mal, gémit Wakewage.

- C'est bon, je m'excuse, dit-il en se relevant. Tu n'es pas Mangemorte. Maintenant, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais qui puisse nous aider à sauver Si… Oliver.

- Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, geignit-elle en se relevant. Je ne peux rien pour Oliver. Par contre, il reste un espoir pour Hermione…

- Lequel? fit-il avec violence.

- On peut se rendre à Durmstrang et la retrouver.

- Super! génial, ironisa Harry.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas en prenant le plafond à témoin. Il agitait les mains en parlant.

- Dans trois jours, on arrivera frais comme des gardons à Durmstrang…

- Des quoi? fit Ron.

- … et on demandera à Voldemort: "Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius et Hermione? Parce qu'on doit leur sauver la vie, là…"

- Sirius? s'étonna Wakewage.

- Et puis, en passant, on lancera un petit Avada Kedavra sur Voldemort, comme ça, pour rire! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? On vous a appris Avada Kedavra à l'école?

- NE RIGOLE PAS AVEC CES CHOSES-LÀ! cria la fille.

Cela suffit pour ramener Harry à lui-même.

- Ok, ok. Alors, tu n'as rien de mieux?

Wakewage le jaugea froidement. Son regard se porta sur Ron, immobile près de la porte, et revint sur Harry.

- Si, dit-elle. Donnez-moi vos mains.

                                               — fin du chapitre 1 —

Alors, la petite chronique de Ona-chan. À toutes les personnes qui liraient ce chapitre avant la parution des suivants, je tiens à vous précisez : courage ! la suite viendra très vite ! les 6 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits ! malheureusement, ils sont en manuscrit, alors il me faut un peu de temps pour les recopier et les expédier sur le Net. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire se poursuit, elle va même se densifier. Bien sûr, la page de pub habituelle, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews, même si c'est pour ne rien dire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un a trouvé ma fic dans la jungle de fanfiction.net.

Et pour les passionés, il y a le jeu-surprise ! il y a dans ce chapitre deux citations de la plus grande saga de tous les temps (en dehors de HP, évidemment) ainsi qu'un clin d'œil à la meilleure potterfiction de tout le Net (non non, ça n'était pas du plagiat -) ). Les avez-vous repérés ?

À bientôt pour de nouvelles — terribles— aventures dans le Saint des Saints : Durmstrang !

Ona


	2. Durmstrang

**Chapitre 2:**** Durmstrang**

Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable: un genre de secousse dans tout le corps, et soudain, les murs autour de lui qui se changeaient en ombres. Il lâcha la main de Wakewage et Ron en fit autant. Ils avancèrent tous les deux de quelques pas. Le sol sous eux était pavé de carrelage multicolore. Lorsque leurs yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, les deux amis découvrirent qu'il représentait des scènes paillardes remplies de satyres et de diablotins. Aux murs de la pièce, immense, ils distinguaient des tableaux sombres garnis de sacrifices sanglants. Quatre cheminées agrémentaient les quatre murs et elles étaient encerclées de profonds fauteuils, mais seules quelques braises rougeoyaient dans les âtres. Lorsque Harry leva la tête, il ne vit qu'un lustre de cristal qui pendait depuis un plafond perdu dans les ombres. Il chercha une source de lumière et comprit pourquoi la salle était obscure quand il vit les larges fenêtres occultées par de lourds rideaux de velours.

- Alors, ironisa Wakewage, ça a pris trois jours?

- C'est Durmstrang?

- Ouais. C'est ici que j'ai appris la magie.

- Comment… où as-tu appris à transplaner?

- Ici même. Nous passons le permis à treize ans, en Bulgarie. 

Harry fit volte-face.

- Où se terre Voldemort? 

- Par là, indiqua-t-elle. 

Elle désignait une porte dans le dos de Harry. 

- Il a ses appartements là-bas, à dix minutes de marche. 

- Hé! s'écria Ron. Est-ce que vous croyez que Vous-Savez-Qui peut être tué dans son lit? pendant son sommeil?

- Hmm, réfléchit Harry, je ne sais pas… il a l'air tellement puissant… je parie qu'il se réveillerait.

- Je peux vous répondre, intervint Wakewage. Vous-Savez-Qui ne dort jamais. Il ne récupère pas ses forces en se reposant comme nous: il puise dans la magie des autres. C'est un vampire. Il aspire la force de ses victimes.

- Comme un Détraqueur, dit pensivement Harry. 

- Oui, un peu comme un Détraqueur. Vous-Savez-Qui aime tuer et faire souffrir. Il en est venu à se nourrir de la souffrance des autres. Voyez-vous, la peur et la souffrance sont les plus grandes puissances. Bien plus que l'amour.

- D'où sais-tu tant de choses? s'enquit Ron.

- De mes cours de magie noire, et des conversations de mon père que j'ai épiées.

- Bien, coupa Harry. C'est intéressant, mais dans l'immédiat, que faisons-nous? On a deux vies à sauver, aujourd'hui.

- Je propose qu'on libère d'abord Hermione, dit Ron. On ne sera pas trop de quatre pour tirer Si… Oliver des griffes de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- D'accord, si on peut la trouver rapidement. Wakewage, à ton avis?

- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait rien pour "Si-Oliver", soupira-t-elle. Il est trop tard. Mais pour Hermione, on doit pouvoir la trouver en vingt minutes. Sans compter les imprévus, bien sûr.

Harry et Ron se consultèrent du regard:

- On y va, déclarèrent-t-ils à l'unisson. 

- Tu es sûre que c'est par là? demanda Ron avec inquiétude quand ils eurent repris leur route, après que Wakewage ait hésité de longues minutes à un croisement. 

- Oui, chut. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, murmura-t-elle.

Ils avançaient en file indienne, à quatre pattes dans un étroit conduit d'aération. Harry n'y voyait goutte, et il se demandait comment Wakewage arrivait à trouver son orientation. Sous ses doigts et ses genoux, la pierre était glacée et pleine d'irrégularités qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa chaire. 

Wakewage s'immobilisa de nouveau à un carrefour. À droite et à gauche, la lumière perçait au bout du tunnel. Elle poursuivit tout droit.

- Hé, râla Ron. Il y a des sorties sur les côtés. Pourquoi on va tout droit?

Wakewage se retourna brusquement. Dans l'étroit boyau, son visage était à présent tout près de celui de Ron. Elle lui mit la main sur la bouche et chuchota:

- Écoute-moi attentivement. De l'autre côté de ces parois, il y a des choses affreuses. Si terrifiantes que Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même n'aimerait pas les avoir contre lui. Alors si tu tiens vraiment à leur être présenté, continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne pente. 

Elle relâcha la pression de sa main. 

- Mais attends que je sois ailleurs.

Elle fit demi-tour et reprit sa progression. Ron et Harry en firent autant, non sans avoir échangé un regard inquiet.

Après cinq minutes de reptation, le boyau se termina abruptement sur un mur de pierre. Levant la tête, Harry comprit que la voie d'aération poursuivait son chemin vers le haut. Le tunnel se perdait dans les ombres au-dessus d'eux.

- Et voilà, on est coincés! grogna Ron.

Harry savait que son ami supportait mal les espaces sombres et étriqués. Or ils étaient typiquement dans un espace sombre et étriqué.

- Silence! intima Wakewage.

L'oreille collée contre la pierre, elle écoutait attentivement.

Elle releva finalement la tête, s'écarta de la paroi. De sa baguette magique, elle tapota cinq pierres selon un schéma précis.

Au cinquième tapotement du bois contre la pierre, elle dit:

- Reculez!

Ils firent de leur mieux pour s'écarter au maximum. Un léger frisson ébranla le mur, puis une fente apparut entre deux pierres. La lumière éblouit Harry qui se protégea les yeux de sa manche. Les pierres pivotèrent sur elles-même en grinçant légèrement, et ils se retrouvèrent finalement face à une ouverture de un mètre de côté.

Wakewage passa la tête par le trou et regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle se laissa tomber souplement au sol. Ron la suivit, puis Harry, après quoi elle referma le mur magique. 

- Où sommes-nous? chuchota Harry.

- Dans les cachots. Hermione est tout près. 

Les murs de pierre nue étaient carrés, sinistres. La lumière qui les avait éblouis dans un premier temps n'était pas naturelle: elle provenait de torches de bois fixées au mur à intervalles réguliers par des mains de métal aux doigts griffus. Elles éclairaient faiblement et coloraient le décor dans la palette des jaunes et des bruns. Les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond étaient sculptées à l'effigie de monstres hideux, mi-hommes mi-crapauds, armés comme des guerriers du Moyen-Age. 

Les trois Sorciers suivirent le couloir vers la droite. Ils marchaient en file indienne, Wakewage en tête, Ron fermant la colonne. Le couloir semblait se prolonger infiniment, parfaitement droit et rectiligne. Le mur de droite était nu, mis à part les torches, mais le mur de gauche comportait un intervalle régulier de portes verrouillées et d'arches de pierre ouvrant sur des escaliers obscurs. En passant devant l'une des portes, Harry crut entendre des gémissements. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination. 

Parvenus devant un escalier qui s'enfonçait plus avant dans les profondeurs de l'école, Wakewage s'immobilisa. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de la direction, expliqua-t-elle. 

- Quoi! je croyais que tu pouvais trouver Hermione en un quart d'heure!

- Et à ton avis, comment saurais-je dans quel cachot elle est? Je ne suis pas voyante!

- Mais tu es une Sorcière, alors trouve quelque chose! s'impatienta Harry. Mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser ici. 

-Oui, oui! s'empressa-t-elle. 

Elle sortit sa baguette et une plume de sa poche.

- Pensez très fort à Hermione, tous les deux.

Intrigués, Harry et Ron obéirent. La jeune Sorcière posa la plume sur sa main gauche, leva sa baguette et dit:

- _Hermione Valycos Itinerem._

Aussitôt, la plume se souleva et se mit à avancer. Elle lévita jusqu'à l'escalier, qu'elle descendit, flottant dans les airs. Les trois Sorciers s'engagèrent à sa suite. 

Ils suivirent un couloir obscur, obliquèrent à gauche, puis descendirent deux nouvelles volées d'escaliers en colimaçon. La pièce dans laquelle ils parvinrent était très grande et son plafond se perdait dans des volutes de fumée bleuâtre. Au centre d'un carrelage aux motifs géométriques brûlait un anneau de flammes bleues. Et au centre des flammes, il y avait…

- Hermione!

La plume eut un sursaut, se dressa verticalement, puis partit à toute allure pour venir se stabiliser au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Celle-ci était étendue sur le ventre, inconsciente, les cheveux en bataille. 

Harry voulut se précipiter vers elle, mais un cri le retint:

- Non!

C'était Wakewage. 

- Tu seras mort avant d'avoir fait la moitié du parcours! 

- Quoi! qu'est-ce qui va m'attaquer? 

- J'ai déjà lu des choses sur ce genre de salles. Le carrelage a un sens. Il faut déchiffrer ces motifs pour trouver le seul chemin sécurisé. 

- Et sinon? demanda Ron. 

- Eh bien… on est foudroyé sur place… ou des trucs dans le genre. Pas très joyeux. 

- Ça peut prendre combien de temps? demanda Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid. 

- Une heure? Trois jours? qui sait? grimaça Morgane. 

- Oh, non…

Excédé, il se mit à faire les cent pas. 

- J'en ai marre! Je voudrais la sauver rapidement et qu'on puisse partir d'ici, tu comprends? Tu n'as rien de plus rapide? 

- Harry, souffla Ron. Fais gaffe au carrelage. 

- Je sais pas, moi! continua le garçon sans lui prêter attention. Un balai, un sort… quelque chose!

- Un Accio? proposa Ron.

- Surtout pas! cria Wakewage. C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. 

- Pourquoi pas? fit Harry, agressif. 

Pour toute réponse, elle empoigna sa baguette et s'avança d'un pas. 

- Accio gilet! dit- elle, baguette levée. 

Aussitôt, le gilet d'Hermione se libéra de sa propriétaire. Il tenta de traverser les flammes bleues, n'y parvint pas, les contourna par le haut. Mais les flammes bondirent et enveloppèrent le gilet. Celui-ci poursuivit son vol, rongé par les dernières flammèches qui s'accrochaient à lui. Soudain, il y eut un cliquètement et une volée de fléchettes surgirent de nulle part, qui transpercèrent le gilet grillé. Une herse surgit du sol devant lui, mais il la traversa comme du beurre. En ressortant, il était découpé en quatre morceaux égaux. Ceux-ci se séparaient quand des stalactites de glace tombées de nulle part vinrent se planter sur leur route. Les quatre lambeaux poursuivirent leur route chacun de son côté. À grande vitesse, ils slalomèrent entre les cônes de glace géants plantés dans leur route. Mais la manche droite fut embrochée par une lance surgie d'un motif du carrelage en forme de fleur. Elle tenta désespérément de se libérer, finit par se déchirer et tomba piteusement à terre où elle fut engloutie. Le quart gauche du gilet fut grillé vif par une langue de feu rose, jaillie du plafond, le quart droit fut réduit en purée par des lames de métal volantes.

Seule la manche gauche parvint jusqu'aux trois Sorciers médusés. Percée de trous, carbonisée, déchiquetée, elle vint se poser doucement aux pieds de Wakewage où elle se décomposa en un petit tas de poussière. 

Celle-ci se tourna vers ses deux compagnons:

- Convaincus?

- Ok, Wakewage. On te suit, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? 

L'interpellée réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle marchait le long du carrelage piégé, prenant bien soin de poser ses pieds sur la pierre nue. 

- Il faut observer ces motifs, trouver le mode d'emploi, dit-elle pensivement. 

- À quoi il ressemble? questionna Ron. 

- Hmm… des dessins, des signes… je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira-t-elle. 

Tous trois se mirent à arpenter la pièce. Ce fut Ron qui trouva le premier. 

- Ici! cria-t-il depuis le côté opposé à la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. 

Les deux autre le rejoignirent. 

Sur toute la surface de la salle, la zone carrelée formait un carré parfait. Mais là où se tenait Ron, le bord était coupé par un demi-cercle, qui s'encastrait dans le carré, comme une invitation à pénétrer sur le terrain de jeu. 

Wakewage vint se placer au centre du demi-cercle. Elle concentra son attention sur l'ensemble du carrelage. Elle cherchait quelque chose, un indice qui l'aiderait à appréhender la solution de l'énigme. 

- Ça me fait penser à l'échiquier géant de Mac Gonagall, en première année, dit pensivement Ron. Sauf qu'à l'époque, les règles étaient claires. 

- Et qu'on ne risquait pas notre peau au moindre faux pas, ajouta Harry. 

- Oh, pas si sûr. J'ai gardé une sacrée bosse pendant une semaine après que la reine m'ait assommé. 

- Chut, dit Wakewage. 

Harry reporta son attention sur le carrelage, mais aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Contrairement aux scènes paillardes dans la salle où ils avaient transplané, les motifs de celui-ci étaient très simples. Dans un style assez moderne, ils représentaient de grosses fleurs, des mains, des angelots et des soleils aux couleurs plutôt psychédéliques. Plus il l'observait et plus Harry se disait que ce sol avait une connotation babacool, et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans une école comme Durmstrang. 

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand Wakewage remua. Se frappant le front de la main, elle s'écria:

- Mais bien sûr! Regardez, dit-elle en montrant un motif. On a le mode d'emploi. 

- Je ne vois rien, dit Ron. Eh! peut-être qu'on a le droit d'y aller que en rampant, ou à cloche-pied, ou à reculons…

- Ou en ne marchant que sur les carreaux blancs, ou rouges… renchérit Harry. Mais si on se trompe de règle du jeu, on se fait découper en rondelles et servir à point pour le dîner. 

- C'est dégoûtant! râla Ron. Regarde au lieu de te décourager… 

- Hé! je ne me décourage pas!

- … les motifs sont tous géométriques, poursuivit Ron. Mais quelques carreaux de couleur ne sont pas là où ils devraient être. 

- Hein? fit Harry bêtement. 

- Par exemple, ici, montra Ron. tu vois cette fleur? Les pétales sont faits de carreaux en alternance bleu-vert. Mais à la pointe du troisième pétale, le carreau est bleu alors qu'il devrait être vert. Et c'est un bleu plus foncé que les autres. 

Harry concentra son attention sur les motifs du carrelage géant. Effectivement, à l'image de ce pétale, plusieurs dalles de couleur n'étaient pas à leur place dans le dessin d'ensemble. 

- Tu as raison! s'écria-t-il. 

- Bon, si vous voulez bien m'écouter, intervint Wakewage qui était restée accroupie devant son "mode d'emploi". Je peux dire ce que j'ai à dire ou vous préférez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? 

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

- Ouais, on t'écoute, dit le jeune Sorcier brun. 

- Merci, dit sèchement la fille. Alors voilà, j'ai déchiffré ces symboles. C'est un langage que les mages noirs utilisent souvent pour coder des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas voir des Sorciers blancs déchiffrer…

- … et comme par hasard, tu le connaissais, railla Ron.

- … et le texte explique que nous sommes devant un labyrinthe, et il en donne la clé.

Wakewage le fixa longuement, prenant apparemment plaisir à instaurer un suspense qui agaçait les nerfs de Harry. Mais elle reprit la parole avant qu'il ne perde encore patience.

- La personne qui veut traverser ce labyrinthe ne doit marcher que sur des dalles dont la couleur diffère du dessin général, et seulement une de ces cases par motif. Et chacune doit être d'une couleur différente de la précédente. 

- Ah, fanfaronna Ron, j'avais raison!

Mais l'air grave de Harry le fit taire. Celui-ci le prit par la manche et l'entraîna hors de portée de voix de Wakewage.

- Quoi, râla Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? dit Harry tout bas. 

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait! On fait ce qu'elle a dit! L'un de nous va chercher Hermione, en ne marchant que sur les…

- Oui, je sais, coupa Harry. Mais est-ce qu'on lui fait confiance?

- À quoi? Ah! à elle! pourquoi pas? 

Son ami le regarda avec effarement.

- Ron, on ne la connaît que depuis quelques heures! Si ça se trouve, elle nous mène en bateau. 

Le garçon roux réfléchit un instant. 

- Moi, je la crois, dit-il. Elle paraissait tellement sincère, tellement fragile, chez toi… je ne pense pas qu'elle jouait la comédie. 

- Au point que tu as failli la prendre dans tes bras? fit pernicieusement Harry.

- Oh… fit Ron, gêné. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui m'a pris. Et si on parlait d'autre chose? Si tu as peur qu'elle nous mente, je peux aller chercher Hermione seul. 

- Je ne sais pas. Chez moi elle semblait faible, c'est vrai, mais depuis qu'on a transplané ici elle est beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. On dirait qu'elle connaît par avance ce qu'on va trouver.

- Parce que c'est son école, Harry! Toi aussi tu serais sûr de toi si tu devais la guider dans Poudlard. 

- Hmm, tu as peut-être raison.

Néanmoins quelque chose continuait à troubler Harry. Était-ce la facilité avec laquelle Morgane Wakewage avait gagné la confiance de Ron? 

Wakewage les attendait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Apparemment, elle brûlait de savoir ce qu'avaient décidé les garçons. 

- C'est bon, dit Harry. J'irais chercher Hermione.

- Hein? s'étrangla Ron. On n'a jamais dit ça! On va y aller tous les deux!

- Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, articula Harry, agacé d'avoir à débattre sa décision. 

Ron semblait prêt à s'emporter, mais heureusement Wakewage coupa court. 

- J'ai peur qu'une seule personne ne puisse marcher sur ce labyrinthe à la fois.

- Pourquoi ça? s'étonna Ron.

- Aucune idée, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai déjà lu des trucs comme ça dans un livre. 

Le regard que Ron lança à Harry était éloquent : Il répugnait à être mis à l'écart une fois de plus. Mais Harry n'y pouvait rien. Alors sans se laisser le temps de culpabiliser, il posa le pied sur la première case du labyrinthe. 

La sensation était étrange : Son pied droit lui semblait soudé au sol, comme si quelqu'un y avait appliqué de la superglu. Il tenta d'avancer le pied gauche. Au contraire de l'autre, celui-ci réagit comme un aimant dont on aurait présenté le mauvais pôle à la porte du réfrigérateur : Le sol ne cessait de le repousser. Harry voulut le poser sur la dalle suivante. Il dut exercer une grande concentration pour empêcher son pied de glisser et de se poser sur un carreau interdit. La moindre erreur signifiait la mort instantanée. 

Il réussit à faire un nouveau pas. Les suivants furent moins difficiles : Il avait saisi le truc et déjouait sans peine l'attirance magnétique qu'exerçaient les cases piégées. À présent, il entendait ses deux compagnons lui crier des directives depuis l'extérieur du labyrinthe. Il les entendait de très loin, comme si un mur s'était dressé entre eux et lui. Ce phénomène ne fut pas sans lui rappeler l'isolement dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, à peine pénétré dans le labyrinthe de la troisième Tâche. Mais ici, c'était une autre sorte de labyrinthe, sans murs, et sans la question de l'orientation. La seule difficulté consistait à reconnaître les bonnes cases des mauvaises. 

Chaque dalle était de couleur différente de ses voisines directes. C'étaient des carrés d'environ quarante centimètres de côté, si bien que les pieds de Harry y entraient sans difficulté, sans risque de déborder. De sa hauteur qui, bien que courte pour un garçon de son âge, s'était nettement améliorée au cours de l'année passée, Harry avait une vue d'ensemble suffisante pour repérer les bonnes dalles. De toute façon, les cris de Ron et de Wakewage derrière lui l'auraient averti s'il s'était apprêté à commettre un erreur. 

Après un temps tout compte fait pas si long, Harry parvint au cercle de flammes. Au milieu, il apercevait Hermione, endormie ou stupéfixée. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui, les yeux clos. Une de ses jambes était repliée, l'autre étendue, et ses cheveux en bataille formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Harry eut le cœur serré à la vision de son amie. Elle paraissait si fragile, elle qui d'ordinaire était pleine de force, de vie…

- Harry! cria Ron loin, très loin de lui. Il faut que tu traverse les flammes! Elles ne te feront rien.

Il se demanda comment son ami pouvait en être si sûr, mais le moment n'était plus à l'hésitation. Il n'avait que trop traîné. Il prit une grande inspiration et traversa le rideau bleu. Cela lui fit l'impression d'être plongé tout nu dans un bain de neige. La traversée ne dura qu'un instant, mais le malaise mit plusieurs secondes à se dissiper. Harry s'agenouilla auprès de son amie. Elle respirait, ses yeux remuaient sous ses paupières closes: Elle était en train de rêver. 

- Hermione! appela Harry sans grand espoir.

Aucune réaction. Il prit sa baguette, se demandant quel sort pouvait éveiller quelqu'un de magiquement plongé dans le sommeil. 

- _Non!_

Le cri l'arrêta à temps. Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers Wakewage, au-delà des flammes. 

- N'utilise pas ta magie tant que tu es sur le carrelage magique, sous aucun prétexte. 

- Porte-la, conseilla Ron. 

Voilà qui allait nettement compliquer le voyage. Harry hissa Hermione sur son dos, tenant un de ses poignets entre chaque main. Courbé en avant, il fit un pas, donna une secousse pour affermir sa prise. Hermione gémit doucement, toujours endormie. La pointe de ses orteils touchait presque terre. C'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus. 

Il se lança, traversa l'anneau de feu en sens inverse. La même sensation désagréable le parcourut, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur le chemin. Il n'avait pas le droit de ployer sous le poids d'Hermione, ni de se tromper de chemin. 

Les dalles sur lesquelles il pouvait marcher étaient en nombre minoritaire, et souvent écartées d'un mètre, voire plus. Si le trajet avait été facile à l'aller, il devint un calvaire au retour. Le poids d'Hermione sur son dos réduisait sa capacité de mouvement et nuisait à son équilibre. Plus d'une fois, il manqua se laisser déconcentrer par le magnétisme qu'exerçaient les dalles traîtresses. La sueur ruisselait de son front et sa vue commençait à se troubler. Il se trouvait à moins de deux mètres du bord, et il commençait tout juste à souffler, quand surgit une douleur fulgurante qui le cogna de plein fouet. Comme chaque fois, il crut que sa tête allait exploser, qu'une lame de fer lui transperçait le crâne, que sa cicatrice avait pris feu. Il poussa un cri, vacilla, se reprit de justesse. C'est alors qu'apparurent des images dans sa tête. Mais ça n'étaient pas les cauchemars récurrents qu'il faisait depuis la nuit funeste. Comme cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant, il vit ce qu'était en train de faire Voldemort. Et ça ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir…

_"- Dis-moi, Black, comment peut-on être assez stupide pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup?_

_- …_

_- Tu ne réponds pas? _

_- Disons plutôt que je ne m'abaisse pas à adresser la parole à un être, ou plutôt une chose telle que vous, même pas humaine…_

_Le rire glacial de Voldemort. Des bruits sourds, comme des coups qu'on abat sur un corps sans défense. _

_- Calme, mes fidèles Mangemorts. Je vous livrerai Mr Black dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui. Alors Sirius, tu n'as toujours pas perdu ton courage à ce que je vois… Douze années à Azkaban ne t'ont peut-être pas suffi?_

_- …_

_- Il est vrai que ton exil n'a pas eu l'honneur d'être aussi long que le mien. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai soin de te faire partager les souffrances que j'ai enduré._

_- …_

_- Tu ne réponds plus? Mes Mangemorts t'auraient-ils coupé la langue? _

_- … _

_- Comme c'est ennuyeux… Voyons comment y remédier. Oh! je sais. __Endoloris…"_

- Sirius! Noooooooooon!

- Harry, att…

Mais l'avertissement survint trop tard. Harry avait vacillé, et le pied d'Hermione effleura le sol. En _dehors_ de la case.

À peine la zone interdite violée, une pluie de lames de rasoirs s'abattit sur les deux Sorciers. Paniqué, terrassé de douleur et de fatigue, Harry força ses jambes flageolantes à repartir et saute sur la case suivante, la dernière case… Un rideau de feu se dressa devant lui. Alors il se plia en avant, projetant le corps inerte d'Hermione par-dessus son dos, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il plongea à sa suite. Il atterrit violemment sur le menton et se hâta de replier ses jambes, à l'instant où un hachoir cauchemardesque s'abattait sur tout le pourtour du carrelage ensorcelé, dans un grand bruit de guillotine. 

Harry se releva, comptant mentalement les bleus, les bosses et les blessures. Il possédait encore l'intégralité de ses membres, ce qui était l'essentiel. Il souffrait d'une méchante coupure sur le haut du bras, son menton était tout engourdi et ses habits sentaient le brûlé. Mais dans l'ensemble, il s'en tirait à bon compte. 

- Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Wakewage, terrorisée par ce qui venait de se produire. 

- Je crois que ça va. On a sauvé Hermione, c'est déjà une chance inouïe. 

- Mais quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas? insista Ron, et ses yeux indiquaient que c'était plus qu'une question de politesse. Tu as crié.

- Harry prit une inspiration, tenta de calmer les battements fous de son cœur. 

- C'est Sirius, dit-il à voix basse. Voldemort le torturait. 

- Oh non! s'alarma Ron. Il n'a pas… est-ce que tu as vu si…

- Je crois qu'il est en vie. Pour l'instant, Voldemort a l'air de bien s'amuser à ses dépends. 

Il eut tout le mal du monde à contenir un sanglot.

- Sirius? Vous parlez d'Oliver Knight, n'est-ce pas? fit Wakewage. On peut peut-être encore le sauver. Je sais où aller. 

Une lueur perça dans le désespoir de Harry. Ça n'était pas encore de l'espoir, tout au plus un regain de courage.

- C'est vrai? demanda-t-il. Tu peux nous mener à Voldemort? 

- Harry… gémit Ron.

- Non! se défendit aussitôt celui-ci. Je sais que c'est de la folie, mais rien ne m'empêchera de la commettre.

- Harry, supplia Ron, pâle comme un fantôme.

- C'est décidé, Ron! Tu me suis ou tu rentres en Angleterre, mais je n'abandonnerai jamais Sirius!

- Mais c'est pas ça! gémit le garçon roux, sur le point de défaillir. Hermione!

Alors Harry tourna le regard vers Hermione, étendue à terre dans la position où elle avait atterri, les membres en bataille, et le bras…

… qui n'était pas retombé à l'abri quand Harry l'avait lancée, et qui gisait à l'intérieur du carrelage ensorcelé…

… et que des lames et des langues de feu étaient occupées à réduire en purée, aussi méthodiquement qu'un gourmet découpant sa tranche d'escalope de dinde premier choix. La partie du bras d'Hermione encore rattachée à son bras s'arrêtait juste en dessous du coude, tranchée net par les terribles hachoirs. 

À cette vue, Harry se sentit défaillir à son tour. Tandis que Wakewage se laissait tomber à genoux, les mains sur le ventre, et que Ron leur tournait le dos pour vomir, Harry se jeta sur Hermione et la tira au plus loin du sinistre carrelage. Sur toute la distance où il la traîna, elle répandit une grande trace rouge, et il réalisa qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. 

Il ne savait que faire et était sur le point de céder à la panique. Il tenta d'arrêter le sang avec sa main, mais le contact du moignon le fit gémir de dégoût. Alors il ôta rapidement son pull et l'enroula autour du bras en serrant le plus possible. 

Wakewage était revenue à elle et l'aidait de son mieux. Elle souleva le bras à la verticale pour tenter de calmer l'afflux sanguin, mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Harry, lui, se torturait les méninges pour tenter de se souvenir d'un sort qui pût lui être utile. 

Finalement, contre toute attente, ce fut Ron qui retrouva suffisamment de courage pour donner la réponse: 

Je connais un enchantement, Sanabilis. Ça arrête les petites hémorragies. Mais ça… je ne sais 7200 pas. 

- Essayons à trois, proposa Harry, ça aura peut-être plus de force. 

Ils exhibèrent leurs baguettes, se consultèrent du regard. À l'unisson, ils dirent:

- _Sanabilis_.

Ce ne fut pas parfait, mais le sang cessa de se répandre à flots. Il continuait néanmoins de couler doucement, comme un torrent furieux contenu derrière un barrage mais qui menace de se libérer à tout instant. 

- Et maintenant, dit sombrement Harry pendant que les battements de son cœur se calmaient, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Il chercha le regard de Ron, mais celui-ci observait Wakewage. 

- Morgane? demanda-t-il. C'est ton école ici. Tu n'as pas une idée? 

L'interpellée réfléchit un moment.

- Je peux vous emmener vers une aile plus sûre du château, vers les dortoirs, les endroits qui sont déserts en été. Mais ça ne changera rien… à moins que vous ayez le courage de cambrioler l'infirmerie pour trouver de quoi la soigner.

- Je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps, trancha Harry. Je dois aller sauver Sirius. Peut-être que si vous vous occupiez d'Hermione, tous les deux…

- Ah, non! coupa Ron. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Tu auras besoin d'aide, contre tous les Mangemorts. Même à deux, c'est du suicide, de toute façon. Et puis, où tu iras si Morgane n'est pas là pour te guider? 

- J'ai peut-être une solution, intervint Wakewage. Je transplane avec Hermione dans un hôpital… 

- Pas n'importe quel hôpital, dit Harry, buté. Un hôpital en Angleterre. 

- Sainte-Mangouste, proposa Ron.

- D'accord, fit Wakewage, peu ravie. Donc, je transplane à Sainte-Mangouste avec Hermione, je la laisse et je reviens vous aider.

- Ça me va, dit Harry. À la différence qu'on y va tous les quatre.

Wakewage lui lança un regard contrarié, mais elle acquiesça.

                                                 – fin du chapitre 2 —

Et voilà ! Bon, je vous épargne le spitch, j'en ai déjà tapé un sacré long (et pas si intéressant que ça, je m'en rends compte) au chapitre 3. Bonne lecture de la suite !

Ona


	3. Pierre qui gronde

**Chapitre 3:**** Pierre qui gronde**

Le service des urgences de Sainte-Mangouste était un endroit comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Quand ils entrèrent, portant Hermione à trois, ils se crurent débarqués dans un monde de folie ou dans un film moldu vu en accéléré. Des Sorciers vêtus de blouses blanches faisaient léviter d'autres Sorciers, blessés ou malades, et les envoyaient d'un coup de baguette voler vers les divers services. Harry manqua se faire renverser par une vieille Sorcière, apparemment très malade, qui volait allongée sur le dos, les pieds les premiers. Malgré son état, elle continuait de serrer son sac à main contre son corps de toutes ses maigres forces. Elle croisa un petit garçon noir, endormi ou évanoui, qui lévitait à toute vitesse vers le service de réanimation, ses parents courant derrière lui et se cognant à tout le monde. À chaque instant, des Médicomages, reconnaissables à leurs robes blanches, transplanaient, apparaissaient, repartaient, amenant des malades ou criant au passage des ordres aux pauvres infirmiers qui avaient bien du mal à suivre le rythme. 

Lorsque Harry et Ron se présentèrent au comptoir avec Hermione dans les bras, l'infirmière qui était derrière se pencha avec effarement:

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait à votre copine? 

Harry fut révolté par la question idiote de cette femme, apparemment stupide. 

- Ça n'est pas notre "copine" mais notre amie, d'une, dit-il avec véhémence. Et de deux, on ne lui a rien fait, on tente justement de lui sauver la vie. 

- D'accord, d'accord, mon petit monsieur! Alors, voyons, où vais-je la mettre… Mel! cria-t-elle.

Le dénommé Mel accourut. C'était un jeune homme dont la peau noire contrastait curieusement avec la blouse blanche. Dès qu'il vit Hermione, son visage s'assombrit. 

- Oh, dit-il, elle est salement amochée.

Il examina un instant le bras d'Hermione. 

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ça? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de la blessure. 

- Une lame de hachoir, dit Harry, qui espérait qu'on ne lui en demanderait pas trop sur les circonstances. 

Il avait vaguement conscience que traverser seul un carrelage ensorcelé n'était pas un exploit qu'on approuverait chez un garçon de quinze ans, même si c'était pour sauver son amie des Mangemorts. 

- Une lame ensorcelée? questionna Mel en relevant la tête. 

- Oui, dit Harry.

Les yeux de l'infirmier semblèrent fouiller le garçon à la recherche d'une réponse, mais il n'en demanda pas plus. Il fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette et Hermione repartit en flottant. Elle tourna à un angle et ses amis la perdirent de vue. 

À ce moment, un Médicomage transplana juste devant Ron. Sans même remarquer qu'il lui marchait sur les pieds, il se précipita vers le comptoir et marmonna trois mots à l'infirmière écervelée. Celle-ci appela cinq noms et cinq infirmiers arrivèrent précipitamment pour transplaner à la suite du Médicomage. 

Au milieu de toute cette cohue, Harry ne savait trop quoi faire. Il s'inquiétait pur Hermione mais plus encore pour Sirius. Wakewage lui tapota le bras. 

- Il faudrait y aller…

Il chercha ce qui pourrait le retenir, croisa le regard de l'infirmière. 

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, dit celle-ci de sa voix flûtée. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour votre amie. Revenez prendre de ses nouvelles demain. Et puis, on va avoir besoin de place ici. Il y a eu un attentat. Les blessés ne vont pas tarder à affluer. 

En effet, au moment où les trois jeunes Sorciers quittaient le service, les premiers infirmiers vêtus de blanc transplanaient déjà, transportant un, voir deux blessés, pour repartir immédiatement. 

Les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent dehors dans un calme impressionnant, après la cohue de l'intérieur. Ils étaient dans le parc de Sainte-Mangouste. C'était le petit matin, et les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement. En lui-même, Harry songea que ce tableau de verdure paisible n'était qu'un masque sur la face noire du monde. Les oiseaux ne pouvaient pas chanter dans la réalité où Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort. Ça n'était pas réel. 

Mais Ron coupa court à ses sombres pensées:

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On retourne à Durmstrang, dit-il fermement. Tout de suite. 

Wakewage opina, mais Ron n'était pas heureux de cette décision. 

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas chercher de l'aide? Mon père travaille au Ministère, il pourrait…

- Ron! s'écria Harry. Pense un peu à ce que tu propose. Sirius est recherché par le Ministère de la Magie! Ils seraient heureux de le savoir entre les mains de Voldemort!

Ron tressaillit à la violence du nom, mais il resta sur ses positions. 

- Mais Papa a accepté l'innocence de Sirius, lui! Et il y a Dumbledore.

- Non! trancha Harry. Le temps qu'on les retrouve, qu'on leur explique, qu'on les décide, et Sirius sera mort – ou pire…

Il prit la main de Ron et celle de Morgane Wakewage.

- On y va! ordonna-t-il. 

Et le monde disparut autour d'eux.

Il fut remplacé par les murs gris de Durmstrang. Ils étaient à présent dans une salle éclairée par de grandes fenêtres à meneaux. Sur les murs, des tableaux de Sorciers célèbres dominaient les trois arrivants. Un feu violet dansait dans un âtre géant. 

- Nous sommes dans l'aile du château où vivent les Mangemorts, chuchota Wakewage. Soyez prudents.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais soudain ils entendirent des voix de l'autre côté. Wakewage s'immobilisa, la main levée. 

- Elle est apparue dans la salle d'armes, dit une voix rocailleuse en anglais. Le Seigneur y est allé. 

- Va-t-il réussir à l'ouvrir? demanda une deuxième voix, celle d'une femme. 

- Il ne nous appartient pas d'en débattre, s'écria une troisième personne. Le Maître est le Sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Ses pouvoirs n'ont pas de limite, vous le savez. 

- Oui, reprit la femme. Néanmoins… Vous savez ce qu'on murmure? 

- Silence! intima la troisième personne. Nous ne devons même pas l'évoquer. Cela regarde le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui seul!

- On dit qu'il pourrait être vaincu de nouveau. 

- Elle a raison, Lucas, intervint le premier homme. Nous étions tous présents à son retour. Nous avons tous vu le jeune Potter s'échapper et…

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, renchérit la Mangemorte. Que notre Maître ne pourrait pas tuer Harry Potter. 

- Taisez-vous, fous que vous êtes! s'écria le dénommé Lucas. Voulez-vous nous faire tuer? 

Mais il était évident qu'il avait envie de dire ce qu'il savait, car quand il reprit la parole ce fut dans un murmure tout juste audible pour Harry et ses compagnons, à travers la porte. 

- J'ai surtout entendu une rumeur bien étrange, souffla-t-il. On dit que tous les efforts de notre maître pour abattre la défense dont jouit Harry Potter seraient vains. Et que, au contraire…

Harry se colla un peu plus contre la porte. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre la suite.

- Oui? fit la Mangemorte.

- … c'est cela même qui tuera le Maître.

Les deux autres s'exclamèrent, terrifiés. 

- Comment? Mais… c'est impossible!

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé le sang de Potter pour revivre. L'enfant ne peut plus lui résister, à présent!

- Je ne sais rien de plus! Maintenant, ne parlons plus de ça. Pour l'heure, notre Maître est en vie et plus puissant que jamais. Et n'oubliez pas, mes amis… L'heure de la Revanche est proche, très proche!

Et les trois Mangemorts poussèrent la porte.

- Ouf, soupira Ron.

Il s'extirpa de l'armoire derrière laquelle Wakewage les avait précipités juste avant que les Mangemorts ne les aperçoivent. 

- Merci, dit Harry à la fille. Nous te devons la vie.

- C'est normal, sourit Morgane Wakewage. On a un accord. Je dois vous guider tant qu'on est dans mon territoire. Je considère que ça inclut aussi la sécurité.

C'était louche. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette réponse. Harry afficha un air soupçonneux.

- Un accord, tu dis? Qu'est-ce que tu attends en échange de tes services?

Quand elle rougit, il sut qu'il avait touché le point faible. 

- Eh bien, marmonna-t-elle, je ne sais pas comment vous allez le prendre.

- Prendre quoi? fit Harry de plus en plus soupçonneux. 

- Prendre ce que j'ai à te demander. 

Une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui demander? Il ne possédait rien qui puisse lui être utile, à part… À cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Et si Morgane Wakewage marchandait son aide contre l'Éclair de Feu, ou la cape d'invisibilité? Aurait-il la force de refuser en sachant Sirius en danger de mort? 

- Voilà, expliqua la Sorcière. Je ne veux plus étudier ici. Durmstrang est devenue trop dangereuse. On m'y connaît comme réfractaire à la magie noire. Alors j'avais pensé aller à Poudlard, et je… j'aimerais que vous interveniez en ma faveur auprès du professeur Dumbledore.

La surprise de Harry n'eut d'égale que celle de Ron. Morgane Wakewage, à Poudlard? Parmi tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, rien ne s'approchait un tant soit peu de ça. 

- Mais tu… tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? s'inquiéta Ron. Nous, enfin les gens de notre école n'aiment pas beaucoup ceux de Durmstrang, tu sais. 

Elle sembla chercher une réponse, ne la trouva pas et, sur un signe d'invitation, elle repartit. Les garçons se mirent en marche à sa suite. 

À présent qu'ils pénétraient dans la partie habitée du château, le risque d'être découverts augmentait à chaque instant. Plus d'une fois, ils durent se jeter derrière un meuble, une porte, ou même une cheminée, à l'approche d'un Mangemort. Ceux-ci étaient aussi nombreux dans le bâtiment qu'une colonie de cafards. Harry eût l'impression que leur nombre avait triplé depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il voyait notamment de tout jeunes gens, fiers de leur capes de Mangemorts fraîchement acquises. Comment Wakewage arrivait-elle à leur faire traverser tout ce monde sans être repérés, cela tenait du miracle pour lui.

Ils découvrirent dans certaines salles d'autres sortes d'alliés de Voldemort. Certaines des créatures que le Mage Noir avait rallié à lui défiaient les limites de l'imagination. Des monstres de quatre mètres de haut, aux grandes ailes noueuses et aux dents démesurées. De petits êtres, à la peau épaisse, aux dents et aux griffes acérées. Des femmes pourvues d'ailes, de becs et de serres, que Harry identifia comme des harpies. Et, plus terrifiant encore, des choses d'ombres et de fumée, impalpables et difficiles à discerner à l'œil nu, car leurs bords étaient en constante mouvance. Ces créatures semblaient à mi-chemin de la réalité. Harry ignorait les enjeux entre Voldemort et les alliés qu'il avait invoqué, mais il percevait vaguement que le Mage Noir avait éveillé d'anciennes ombres enfouies dont la force le dépassaient. Comment parvenait-il à dominer ces créatures, le garçon ne pouvait le concevoir. Mais il se promit d'en parler à Dumbledore. La connaissance de l'armée de Voldemort pouvait être capitale dans les combats à venir. 

Ce n'est qu'en formulant cette pensée que Harry prit réellement conscience de ses implications: le Mage Noir constituait une armée! Pendant que le Ministère de la Magie faisait de minables efforts pour contrer les raids de Mangemorts, Voldemort préparait une guerre! Il n'avait vraiment pas perdu son temps…

L'enfilade de salles semblait ne devoir jamais cesser. Les trois compagnons faisaient de nombreux détours pour éviter les repaires des créatures, ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry d'apercevoir bon nombre d'entre elles. Derrière lui, Ron était d'une blancheur lunaire. De toute évidence, il se battait vaillamment contre une furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. 

Wakewage stoppa si brutalement que Harry se cogna dans son dos. Ils étaient dans un couloir désespérément nu et des personnes s'approchaient. La Sorcière chercha tout autour d'elle une cachette. Il n'y en avait pas. Ils allaient être découverts. Elle prit les mains de Harry et Ron et transplana juste au moment où les Mangemorts arrivaient. 

Ils réapparurent dans un tout petit espace. Harry fut projeté contre Ron, et tous deux s'apprêtèrent à râler, mais Wakewage leur imposa le silence. 

- Où est-ce qu'on est? chuchota Ron. 

- Dans un cagibi, expliqua Wakewage. 

- Et maintenant?

- Taisez-vous!

Elle écouta longuement à la porte, mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Elle s'autorisa alors à entrouvrir tout doucement celle-ci pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors. 

Personne. Elle l'ouvrit plus grand et sortit du cagibi. Harry et Ron la suivirent, dépliant leurs membres douloureux. 

Ils étaient dans une grande salle dont les murs étaient couverts d'épée, de lances, de hampes, de casques à plumes, de masses d'armes, de morgenstern et autres poignards ciselés. Ici et là, des armures en pied rappelaient à Harry celles qui peuplaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Des étendards multicolores pendaient à intervalles réguliers. Ils étaient dans la salle d'armes. 

- Ne faites pas le moindre bruit, chuchota Wakewage si bas qu'ils lurent sur ses lèvres plus qu'ils n'entendirent. Il y a sûrement des gardes derrière cette porte. 

- Par où on sort? fit Ron sur le même ton.

- On ne sort pas. On cherche quelque chose. Des inscriptions sur un mur. Sûrement des runes. 

- Pourquoi? 

La seule réponse fut:

- Pour sortir d'ici vivants. 

Ils s'attelèrent à chercher sur tous les murs, et ce fut Harry qui trouva. Il appela silencieusement Wakewage et elle accourut, bizarrement surexcitée. Ce qu'avait découvert Harry ressemblait à s'y méprendre au mur, sauf que sous un certain angle on apercevait des marques dans la pierre. Ils s'aperçurent bien vite qu'il s'agissait de runes. Wakewage commença à les déchiffrer.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Harry, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment?

- Je t'assure que ça l'est, fit la fille. 

Et elle éclata d'un rire silencieux. Les deux garçons étaient stupéfaits: Wakewage était véritablement en train de danser sur place!

- Bon, dit-elle en se calmant un peu. Maintenant, reste à trouver le mot de passe. 

- Tu pourrais nous expliquer? fit Harry. 

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se mit à lire les runes à voix basse, dans une langue qui donna la chaire de poule à Harry. À peine eût-elle fini que les inscriptions s'allumèrent d'une lueur argentée. Un fin trait d'argent ondula sur la pierre et la parcourut dans sa hauteur, dessinant une porte aux bords lumineux qui pulsaient doucement. 

- Ouvre-toi, dit Wakewage. 

Bien sûr, rien ne se produisit. Elle prononça divers mots dans d'autres langues. Après une vingtaine d'essais, elle s'arrêta, à cours d'inspiration. 

- Quelle poisse, soupira-t-elle. Bon, aidez-moi vous deux! s'écria-t-elle à l'égard des garçons. 

Harry se creusa l'esprit. Il, connaissait divers types de mots de passe: le bureau de Dumbledore ne s'ouvrait qu'avec des noms de pâtisseries, la salle commune des Gryffondors avec des mots du genre de "guirlande" ou "faribole", la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard exigeait le mot "fraîcheur des pins". Mais il se doutait que ces mots-là ne fonctionneraient pas ici. Il connaissait en outre un des mots de passe des Serpentards, "Sang-Pur". Cela paraissait déjà plus vraisemblable dans Durmstrang, et il l'essaya, mais rien ne se produisit. Wakewage le regarda de travers. 

- Edro! chuchota-t-elle à la porte. Öffnet! Open! Laisse place! Nous n'avons d'autres ambitions que le bonheur de tous! Läss uns nur vorbei! Râh, paiouka! March ottouka! Mellon!

La porte se fendit par le milieu et les deux battants s'écartèrent doucement. 

- Mellon? s'exclama la Sorcière, stupéfaite. Mais j'ai dit ça pour rigoler!

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'engouffra dans le passage sombre et humide. 

Harry quêta l'explication de Ron, vit qu'il n'y comprenait rien non plus et s'engagea à la suite de Wakewage. 

Ils parvinrent dans une salle plutôt petite en comparaison de tout ce qu'ils avaient visité jusque là. Les murs nus étaient lumineusement dorés et une brume légère flottait au-dessus d'eux, dissimulant le plafond. La pièce était parfaitement ronde. Le seul meuble était un piédestal en son centre. Et sur le piédestal, brillant d'un feu magique, il y avait un énorme joyau. 

Morgane Wakewage s'approcha lentement. Comme dans un rêve, Harry vit ses cheveux s'animer, se mettre à voleter autour de sa tête. Ses bras s'écartèrent légèrement de son corps, et des étincelles crépitèrent sous ses pieds, puis sur tout son corps. Bientôt, elle fut transformée en une statue ignée. Elle tendit la main, en une seconde qui dura l'éternité, et elle saisit le joyau. 

Alors les deux garçons furent pris dans une tornade de magie brute. Des langues de lumière ondulaient, des marées d'arc-en-ciel dérivaient du centre vers l'extérieur de la pièce, des troubles optiques dansaient au coin de ses yeux sur fond de feu d'artifice. Au centre de tout cela se dressait Morgane Wakewage, et le joyau dans sa main. Celui-ci brillait si intensément qu'il était impossible de la fixer. 

Une éternité s'écoula. Puis une autre.

Et Morgane enfouit le joyau dans sa poche. Alors, tout s'éteignit. 

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les rémanences qui occultaient sa vue, sans succès. Tout était noir autour de lui, mais des bombes atomiques s'obstinaient à exploser dans ses pupilles, encore et encore. À ses grognements, il sut que Ron était comme lui. Puis cela se calma et Harry retrouva la vue. Ils étaient dans l'obscurité. Il mit un temps à comprendre qu'ils étaient der retour dans le cagibi. 

- Wakewage, dit-il, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'on vient de voir? 

Au temps qu'elle mit à répondre, Harry devina qu'elle était embarrassée. 

- Eh bien… hésita-t-elle. D'accord, je vais tout vous expliquer. 

Elle alluma sa baguette. Son visage, éclairé du dessous, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. 

- Ceci, dit-elle en sortant le joyau de sa poche, est une pierre d'Orian. C'est un secret caché dans Durmstrang depuis des siècles. Elle apparaît de temps à autres et toujours à dessein, mais nul ne peut prétendre connaître tous ses pouvoirs. 

La pierre dans sa main était presque une sphère, taillée irrégulièrement et non polie. Maintenant qu'elle avait été arrachée à son piédestal, elle ne luisait plus que faiblement. Mais des pulsations l'animaient toujours, et elle répandait une aura irisée. Elle faisait la taille d'un poing, était de couleur sombre et sans cesse en mouvement, comme remplie de fumée. 

- Ce que l'on sait, poursuivit Morgane Wakewage, c'est que la pierre sert à des personnes qui entreprennent une quête et sont prêts à tout pour la mener à terme. La quête en elle-même importe peu, ce qui compte c'est que la pierre donne à son propriétaire un pouvoir à la mesure de ce qu'il a entrepris. 

Harry commençait à comprendre. Ce joyau avait le pouvoir de l'aider à sauver Sirius. Mais il connaissait suffisamment bien le monde de la magie pour avoir des doutes sur tout objet magique apparemment providentiel. 

- Et c'est tout? demanda Harry. Il n'y a aucune conséquence, aucun engagement? Pourquoi la pierre aide-t-elle n'importe qui? 

Mais Wakewage ne répondit pas, car juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Plusieurs personnes approchaient, et l'une au moins des voix qu'ils pouvaient entendre n'était pas humaine. 

Alors que les serviteurs de Voldemort passaient juste au-dehors du cagibi, Harry ressentit une vague de froid l'envahir depuis les extrémités et remonter jusqu'à son cœur. Une terreur sombre s'empara de lui, oppressant sa tête et ses poumons. Du fond de sa mémoire, il sentit remonter de vieux cauchemars à moitié refoulés. 

"-_Lily! Prends Harry et vas-t-en! C'est lui! Vas-t-en! Cours! Je vais le retenir!_

_Un hurlement.… un rire suraigu, sinistre.…"_

Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux arrêtes du mur. Il ne voulait pas. Pas s'évanouir. Pas maintenant. 

Il s'éveilla plus engourdi que jamais. Le sol de pierre était glacé sous sa joue, il avait mal partout à mesure que les sensations revenaient dans ses membres maltraités. Sa cicatrice le lançait par intermittence, et il avait envie de vomir.

- Harry, murmura Ron en l'aidant à se relever, ça va?

- Hmm, grogna l'intéressé, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet. 

Il guettait la réaction de Wakewage, souhaitant savoir si elle allait se moquer de sa faiblesse, compatir ou le regarder comme une bête bizarre. 

Morgane était recroquevillée dans un angle en position fœtale et gémissait, les mains sur le visage. 

- Elle a poussé des petits cris au moment le pire, expliqua Ron. Des paroles sans aucun sens. J'ai dû mettre ma main sur sa bouche. 

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment en position de s'inquiéter d'autrui. L'envie de vomir s'était muée en un goût amer dans sa bouche, accompagné d'un mal de tête à faire tomber à la renverse. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il était affamé. 

Wakewage se redressa d'un coup. Dans la pénombre du cagibi, ses yeux avaient un éclat inquiétant. Son visage était hagard, elle transpirait. 

- Il est parti… marmonna-t-elle, avant de se ressaisir. 

Et sans laisser aux garçons le temps de l'interroger, elle poussa doucement la porte pour jeter un œil au-dehors. 

La voie était désert. 

- Parfait, dit-elle. Et elle sortit à pas de loup. 

Par les grandes fenêtres à meneaux, Harry voyait le soleil haut dans le ciel. Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures, c'est-à-dire neuf heures en Angleterre. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, et encore, le repas chez les Dursley avait consisté en une assiette de salade nature, avec deux cerises en c$dessert. Il s'était couché sans remanger, parce que ses sombres pensées lui coupaient l'appétit. Mais à présent, la nuit blanche plus le passage du Détraqueur l'avaient abattu, et il n'aurai pas rechigné devant une plaquette de chocolat, plus un petit déjeuner conséquent, comme seule Mrs Weasley savait si bien les préparer. Sa tête douloureuse lui semblait peser très, très lourd sur son vente désespérément creux. Quant à Ron, il était d'une pâleur fantomatique sous ses taches de rousseur. Lui aussi devait souffrir de l'absence de petit-déjeuner. 

Mais soudain les pensées de Harry prirent une toute autre voie, car ils venaient d'arriver devant une imposante porte d'ébène massif, ornée de gueules de loup d'argent. Et il sut avec certitude que de l'autre côté se tenait Voldemort. 

Deux trolls petits et trapus, armés jusqu'aux dents et vêtus de cuirasses, gardaient la porte. Ils étaient plus petits que celui que Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient affronté en première année, mais ils avaient l'air au moins aussi féroces. Le jeune Sorcier voulut arrêter Wakewage, mais elle avait déjà pénétré dans le champ de vision des gardes… La terreur figea Harry…

Les trolls saisirent leurs hallebardes et les pointèrent sur Morgane… 

Ron poussa un petit cri d'effroi...

Morgane Wakewage s'avança et dit aux trolls:

- Laissez-moi passer. J'amène un précieux présent au Maître. 

Et comme pour mieux appuyer ses paroles, elle se tourna à moitié pour désigner Harry et Ron.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Voldemort, ils furent saisis par la terreur sans nom qu'inspirait la seule présence du Mage Noir. Il était au bout d'une salle sombre et immense, assis sur un trône d'ébène en forme de serre d'aigle. Son corps disparaissait au milieu de multiples couches de velours noir et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur maléfique. À ses pieds était lové le serpent Nagini.

Harry et Ron furent poussés sans ménagement et jetés au bas du trône. Ron tremblait de tous ses membres, et Harry était tellement terrassé par les élans de haine et de souffrance qu'il aurait été bien incapable de se relever. Pourtant, il dressa la tête et toisa Voldemort droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire diabolique. 

- Eh bien, on dirait que voici notre jeune fugueuse! Et que m'apporte-t-elle? Ça alors! Harry Potter en personne. Accompagné de son fidèle ami, Ron Weasley. Voilà bien une surprise!

Harry suffoquait de haine. Il ne savait plus qui il brûlait le plus d'assassiner, Voldemort pour tous ses crimes, Morgane Wakewage pour son innommable traîtrise, ou… lui, pour son aveuglement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Existait-il une seule personne au monde, Sorciers et Moldus confondus, qui ait été plus habile à se jeter dans la gueule du loup? Comment avait-il pu accorder sa confiance à Morgane? Comment, comment, COMMENT AVAIT-IL PU LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE? Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de tous les stratagèmes déployés par Croupton l'année précédente cette fois. il avait suffi qu'une inconnue débarque chez lui en lui disant qu'Hermione était en danger pour qu'il coure tout droit à Voldemort. Plus de Portoloin, plus de Coupe de Feu, rien de tout cela. Juste une fille de Mangemort à qui il avait fait confiance. Mais COMMENT? n'avait-il donc rien appris de sa dernière aventure, la nuit funeste de la Troisième Tâche? Était-il complètement et irrémédiablement stupide? 

- Approche, Morgane Shrakow, murmura Voldemort. Ton père m'a dit des choses étranges à ton sujet. Que tu étais une rebelle, une fugueuse. Que tu te refusais à son enseignement. 

C'était pourtant tellement évident. Elle avait dit que son père était un Mangemort. Qu'elle avait étudié la Magie Noire à Durmstrang. Elle avait su que Sirius était tombé dans un piège. Et ce joyau, cette Pierre d'Orian. Si elle avait si bien éludé les questions à ce sujet, n'était-ce pas qu'il y avait du louche là-dessous? Ce joyau était-il vraiment leur meilleure arme contre le Mage Noir? N'était-il pas plutôt son serment d'allégeance à Voldemort? Un présent pour les accompagner, lui et Ron? 

- Mais voilà que tu m'offres ce que mon cœur désirait le plus au monde… Qu'est-ce que ceci? Pour qui es-tu, Morgane Shrakow?

- Je suis née pour vous servir, mon Maître, répondit Wakewage. C'est mon unique but et mon unique souhait. Ordonnez, et j'obéirai. 

Elle n'avait fait que jouer la comédie, depuis le début. Elle lui avait embrouillé l'esprit, elle avait amadoué Ron avec ses larmes et sa peur, et tout cela n'était qu'un masque! Du théâtre! Et ils s'étaient laissés prendre au piège comme de vulgaires souris!

- Bien, bien, jubilait le Mage Noir. On dirait donc que les leçons de ton père ont porté plus qu'il ne le croyait... Voilà qui le surprendra. Mais dis-moi, Morgane, pourquoi donc as-tu agis si secrètement? Pourquoi as-tu donné une image si fausse de toi-même à tous les Mangemorts qui t'ont rencontré? Es-tu vraiment ce que tu prétends être ou bien n'est-ce qu'un autre de tes visages? 

Un instant, elle sembla déstabilisée. Mais la seconde d'après, elle reprenait:

- Pourquoi vous aurais-je apporté ces deux-là si j'agissais en traître? Potter est le dernier espoir des amoureux des Moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbe, des amis de Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il est à vous, il n'y a plus d'espoir pour l'autre camp. Potter n'est-il pas une preuve suffisante de ma sincérité?

Elle était une menteuse, une traîtresse et il n'avait rien vu. Elle l'avait mené dans tout Durmstrang comme un trophée qu'on exhibe, et personne ne les avait arrêtés, et lui avait gentiment continué à la suivre, aussi méfiant qu'un Niffleur face à un gros tas d'or. 

- Hum, tu es sûre de toi. C'est une bonne qualité, ou un gros défaut. Et si je te disais que cela ne suffit pas à me prouver que je peux t'accorder ma confiance? 

- Alors je vous offrirais ceci. 

Elle exhiba le joyau. 

Il y eût des "Oh" et des "Ah" parmi les serviteurs du Sorcier Noir, puis un silence respectueux s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la pierre qui brillait dans la main levée de la jeune fille. 

Harry s'arracha à ses sinistres pensées ce n'est qu'alors qu'il aperçut Sirius, affalé dans l'ombre du trône, évanoui… ou mort.

Voldemort s'était redressé dans sa serre d'ébène. Ses yeux rouges exprimaient une excitation comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu dans les yeux du Mage Noir, pas même lorsqu'il avait failli lui voler la Pierre philosophale en première année. 

- Ainsi, c'est donc vrai… murmura-t-il. 

Wakewage ouvrit les mains, comme pour lui offrir le joyau. Il claqua des doigts, et la pierre s'envola pour venir flotter devant lui. 

- On disait la Salle Cachée d'Orian réapparue…J'étais moi-même en train de travailler à un contre-charme pour en forcer l'entrée… et voilà que c'est toi qui découvres la Pierre. Je m'avoue surpris. Tu seras une bonne Mangemorte, Morgane Shrakow. 

- Ce sera un honneur immense que de vous servir, Maître, dit-elle en s'agenouillant avec soumission. 

Là-bas, dans son coin, Sirius remua. il était donc en vie…

- La Pierre d'Orian jubilait Voldemort. La dernière des Pierres d'Orian. Voilà un objet dont la puissance n'a d'égale que la valeur… puissance décuplée par les pouvoirs du Sorcier qui la manipule. La Pierre d'Orian…

Soudain, sa voix changea: d'aiguë et sardonique, elle devint grave et caverneuse. Il déclama:

- Pierre d'Orian, entends mon souhait! Je suis le Seigneur Ténébreux et je t'ordonne d'obéir à ma voix! Que dès à présent, Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe connaissent mon nom et sentent mon ombre! Que mon pouvoir renverse ses limites et devienne plus puissant que les fondements de la Terre! Que tous respectent ma voix et tremblent à mon approche! Que les ultimes îlots de résistance soient balayés comme la tempête emporte les feuilles mortes! Pierre d'Orian, exauce mon souhait!

Harry ne sentait plus rien. La douleur terrassante n'atteignait plus ses pensées. Il voguait loin, très loin de cet océan de terreur et de souffrance. Il voyait Hermione, son moignon sanglant juste en dessous du coude, ses cheveux blonds en broussaille. Il voyait Ron agenouillé aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voyait le fantôme de Cédric Diggory: "Harry, ramène mon corps à mes parents, s'il-te-plaît". Il voyait Cho Chang ravagée par les larmes, Mr et Mrs Diggory au-delà de toute souffrance, la Grande Salle de Poudlard endeuillée, et Dumbledore "Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory". Il voyait Sirius, traqué par le Ministère, sale et amaigri. Il voyait ses parents. Il les voyait comme dans ses cauchemars de Détraqueur, hurlant, tentant de résister, tombant comme deux figurines de papier balayées par le vent. Il voyait Voldemort plus puissant que jamais. Il voyait sa mort. Et Voldemort qui riait, riait de ce rire sinistre au milieu d'un tourbillon de lumière noire comme les ténèbres, qui remontait sur lui, en lui…

La puissance de la haine et de la destruction.

Plus complète, plus facile, plus forte que l'amour. 

Le pouvoir à l'état brut qui emplissait les veines du Sorcier et jaillissait par sa bouche et ses yeux…

Alors tout s'effondra.

Obscurité. Chaos. Bouleversement des fondations du Monde. 

Un séisme de la Magie, en somme. 

Tout tremble. Mouvance, écho, rémanence.

Rien, plus rien. 

Voldemort tomba à bas de son trône. La Pierre lui échappa et roula aux pieds de Wakewage, qui la ramassa et la cacha au creux de sa poche. 

Le temps était figé. Les Mangemorts immobiles, indécis. Harry, sonné, s'attendant au pire à chaque instant, se releva lentement. C'est alors qu'il découvrit un mur magique, du même type que celui formé par les deux baguettes et le chant du phénix, le soir de la troisième tâche. Translucide, lumineusement doré, il encerclait le trône de Voldemort, enfermant d'un côté Harry, Ron, Wakewage, Sirius et le Sorcier Noir, de l'autre la troupe de Mangemorts. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur cette barrière providentielle qu'il fut envahi d'une certitude.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort venait de recevoir un choc magique d'une puissance suffisante à le mettre à terre. D'où venait ce choc, Harry l'ignorait, mais il savait une chose: si quelqu'un devait un jour réussir à se battre en duel contre Voldemort, il n'aurait pas de meilleures chances que lui-même en ce moment. Cela lui suffit. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de survivre, mais dans ce cas il serait mort en combattant. 

En ce moment, la Magie, ayant fini de recompter ses membres et de reprendre ses esprits, réintégra sa place dans la grande Machine Céleste. Au même instant, chacun retrouva ses esprits et se remit à la tâche. Les Mangemorts se précipitèrent contre le mur magique, sans résultat. Ron releva la tête, pour apercevoir Voldemort à quelques pas, et rampa en arrière, s'éloignant le plus possible. Le Mage Noir sembla se réveiller d'une longue léthargie. Il contempla ses mains, interdit. Puis il chercha sa baguette. 

Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Expelliarmus! hurla-t-il.

Le Sorcier fut projeté en arrière et sa baguette atterrit dans la main de Harry, qui la serra convulsivement. 

- Qu'as-tu fait? marmonna Voldemort. 

Sa voix n'avait plus ce pouvoir de terreur. Elle était juste insupportablement aiguë. 

- Moi? dit Harry. Rien. Pas pour l'instant. mais je vais vous tuer. 

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui donnait cette assurance, ni pourquoi il acceptait tout à coup ce combat qu'il avait toujours refusé. Il ne comprenait rien, mais il pouvait peut-être tuer le Seigneur noir dans ce moment de faiblesse, alors il n'allait pas hésiter à essayer. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

- Shrakow, qu'as-tu fait? hurla Voldemort, et la panique dans sa voix était la chose la plus agréable que Harry ait jamais entendu. 

- La Pierre n'obéit qu'à celui qui l'a trouvée, marmonna Wakewage. 

Elle était affalée au pied du mur, épuisée ou terrifiée, Harry n'aurait su le dire.

- Quiconque l'utilise contre le gré de son maître est frappé en retour d'un coup aussi violent que le souhait a été puissant, compléta-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. 

Les yeux de Voldemort trahissaient sa panique. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, trop vite:

- Ainsi vous avez réussi à m'affaiblir, jeunes impertinents. Mais même ainsi et sans baguette, je reste dix fois plus puissant que vous trois réunis!

Harry pouvait _sentir_ le flux de magie qui revenait dans les veines de Voldemort à mesure qu'il parlait. Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre des forces, il s'écria:

- Spero patronum!

Il avait utilisé ce sort par pur réflexe, parce qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre qu'Expelliarmus qui puisse servir dans un duel, et surtout contre le plus puissant des mages noirs. Contre toute attente, le cerf argenté qui galopa hors de sa baguette terrifia Voldemort: celui-ci se recroquevilla comme une huître dans sa coquille. Harry se remémora les paroles de Wakewage: "Il puise dans la magie des autres: c'est un vampire, un peu comme un Détraqueur."

Il enchaîna aussitôt par un autre Expelliarmus, mais son adversaire l'évita. Puis il lança un "Stupéfix!" que Voldemort absorba dans sa main ouverte, comme un éclair absorbé par un paratonnerre. C'était effrayant. Le Sorcier n'avait plus de baguette, ni l'intégrale de ses pouvoirs, et pourtant il parvint à décocher un sort à Harry. Rien n'aurait pu avertir celui-ci. soudain, il sentit ses entrailles se contracter, ses cheveux se hérisser, et un haut-le-cœur lui fit vomir toute la bile de son estomac vide. Immédiatement après, une langue de feu lui brûla le visage et le torse; il se jeta au sol en hurlant de douleur. Il relança un Expelliarmus et Voldemort heurta violemment les serres pointues du trône. 

Et soudain, alors que rien n'aurait pu l'avertir, il fut attaqué dans le dos. L'espace d'une seconde, il pensa que Wakewage le trahissait de nouveau, mais il comprit son erreur en voyant les anneaux de Nagini s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, immobilisant ses bras et étouffant ses poumons. Harry refoula un mouvement de panique. Il y avait forcément un moyen de se débarrasser de Nagini. Il dit:

- Pourquoi m'attaques-tu, Nagini? 

Un long sifflement sortit de sa bouche. 

- Le Maître me l'a ordonné, petit humain, siffla le serpent. 

- Pourquoi est-il ton maître? Je croyais les serpents fiers et libres. 

- Le Maître domine tous les serpents. Il nous parle, nous ne pouvons désobéir à sa voix. 

Une idée se fraya un passage dans la tête de Harry:

- Mais moi aussi je vous parle, Nagini. Alors tu me dois obéissance.

- Je n'obéis qu'au Maître, fut la réponse du serpent. 

Et il serra encore plus fort. Harry gémit de douleur.

- Ron! appela-t-il

Depuis le début du duel, Ron était resté prostré, perturbé par les bouleversements dans la magie, ou vaincu par sa peur. D'entendre son nom ralluma la vie dans ses yeux: Il se releva, vacilla un moment, puis se jeta sur Nagini avec un grand cri suraigu. Tout comme Harry, il ne connaissait qu'un sort de duel, Expelliarmus, mais cela suffit à faire voler le serpent à trois mètres de là. 

Mais pourquoi Voldemort n'avait-il pas attaqué pendant ce temps-là? 

Il était debout devant son trône, les mains tournées vers le ciel, la tête baissée. La magie brute affluait dans ses paumes, ses grandes capes noires volaient en soulevant la poussière. Et soudain, Harry comprit. 

Voilà pourquoi il avait gardé Sirius à proximité. Voilà pourquoi Ron était perturbé, voilà pourquoi Wakewage ne se relevait plus. Le Sorcier monstrueux suçait leurs magies comme un vampire. 

Alors Harry fit quelque chose d'insensé. Il se jeta sur Voldemort, le plaqua à terre, et se mit à le bourrer de coups de poings, encore et encore. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau en contact avec celle du Mage était parcourue de lames glacées, mais il continua. C'était une bagarre dans la cour de récré, une simple bagarre. Il pouvait gagner. 

Mais au passage, sa main effleura celle du Sorcier Noir, où affluait encore la magie. 

Le flux s'inversa. 

Un geyser de magie brute se précipita dans le corps de Harry. Soudain, toutes ses veines furent gonflées à bloc, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de gong juste au-dessus de sa tête. 

La magie qu'il venait d'absorber décupla sa haine et sa violence. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il s'écarta de Voldemort. Et tenant bien fort sa baguette, une voix ténébreuse sortit de sa bouche et prononça:

"_Avada Kedavra _"

Il fut projeté à terre par la violence du sort. Celui-ci projeta Voldemort, qui se mit à hurler, hurler comme un dément. Une lumière rouge et noire s'échappa de tout son corps, ses doigts crispés griffèrent la paume de ses mains, une tornade de vent et de magie s'engouffra dans son corps avec un grondement de tonnerre. 

Le phénomène dura l'éternité de quelques instants. 

Le monde était à nouveau figé. 

Voldemort s'effondra face contre terre.

- Maître! hurlèrent les Mangemorts impuissants. 

- Harry, cria Ron. Tu l'as tué! TU L'AS TUÉ!

Mais lui savait que Voldemort n'était pas mort. "Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir", avait dit Hagard. Et Voldemort avait affirmé être allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de l'immortalité.

Chez les Mangemorts régnait un chaos total. Ils se retrouvaient confrontés au même dilemme que treize ans auparavant: fallait-il fuir et se rallier aux amis des Moldus, ou rester fidèle à leur maître? S'il avait reperdu ses pouvoirs, allaient-ils retourner à Azkaban? 

Mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas mort. Il n'avait même pas perdu sa forme humaine. 

- Ron, dit-il. Il faut partir d'ici. 

L'interpellé avait une expression émerveillée. Il regardait fixement le Sorcier tombé, incrédule. 

- Ron! le secoua Harry. On s'en va!

- Oui, oui, bafouilla le garçon roux. Mais Harry, comment tu veux t'en aller?

- on transplane, expliqua Harry, impatient. 

- Morgane est KO. 

- Je vais nous faire transplaner. Va la chercher, et n'oublie pas sa baguette. Je vais voir Sirius. 

Il devenait de plus en plus urgent de fuir. Les Mangemorts reprenaient leurs esprits, s'organisaient pour faire céder le mur. 

Sirius était si pâle que Harry n'aurait pas été surpris de voir au travers. Il passa un des bras de son parrain au-dessus de son épaule, le souleva avec difficulté. 

Puis il rejoignit Ron, qui portait Wakewage dans ses bras. Il prit sa main, et ferma les yeux. Il chercha tout au fond de lui, dans la puissance que lui avait offerte Voldemort. 

Il _matérialisa_ le pouvoir qui lui permettrait de transplaner. 

Des étincelles dorées crépitèrent sous ses pieds. Les Mangemorts abattirent le mur magique et s'engouffrèrent dans l'espace protégé en criant des sorts et des malédictions. 

Il n'y avait plus que du vide là où s'étaient tenus les quatre Sorciers.

Et Nagini qui rampait vers Voldemort, effondré…

…qui releva la tête…

                                    – fin du chapitre 3 –

Yeh ! J'ai enfin bouclé cette saleté d'étape, la transcription. Enfin, bouclé… il ne m'en reste jamais que quatre chapitre à taper… horreur…

Enfin, comme ceux d'entre vous qui lisent cette fic depuis sa parution ont du le remarquer (dans six mois, ce commentaire n'aura plus aucun intérêt) (pour autant qu'il en ait un, déjà) il y a eu pas mal de cafouillages avec cette fic ! entre le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour uploader les chap 2 et 3, et les caractères inconnus qui sont restés trois semaines sur le net… faut dire que j'ai du reprendre la correction automatique au moins trois fois, et puis c pas cool qd on tape un texte comme ça, pcq'il arrête pas de me faire chier avec les " on " au lieu de " nous ", les " je… " pas suivis de verbes, tout ça… sans parler du vocabulaire spécifique à Harry Potter ! transplaner, transplana, transplane, transplanèrent, tranplanons… à chaque fois il faut lui réexpliquer ! Moi je sais très bien ce que j'écris, je lui demande juste de corriger mes fautes de frappe ! Mais bon, ces petites machines ne sont pas encore assez évoluées pour ça…

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter. 

Le chapitre 4 arrive bientôt, promis !

Et pour information, je suis en train d'écrire le 13e ! Courage, il arrivera un jour sur ff.net !

Ona

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 

1. De plus sombres ténèbres 2. Durmstrang 3. Pierre qui gronde 


	4. Feux et flammes

****

Chapitre 4 : Feux et flammes

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, Harry avait transplané au Terrier. Ils apparurent au milieu de la cuisine des Weasley, sales, épuisés, affamés. Toute la famille était là, réunie autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Leur arrivée fut saluée d'un profond silence incrédule. C'est alors que Harry remarqua que tous les Weasley avaient des têtes d'enterrement, et que leurs assiettes étaient vides, malgré la montagne de pancakes et de chocolat chaud qui fumait sur la table. 

- Ron ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en se précipitant sur eux. Harry ! 

Et elle étouffa les deux garçons de son étreinte maternelle. Puis ce fut au tour de Mr Weasley, puis de tout le reste de la famille, de se jeter dans leurs bras. 

- Tu nous a fait une sacrée frayeur, fiston, s'écria Arthur. 

- Maman était terrifiée, rigola Fred (à moins que ce ne fut Georges ?).   
- Il y a de quoi ! se récria Mrs Weasley d'un air sévère. Vous avez vu l'horloge comme moi, non ? 

C'est alors que Harry remarqua l'horloge familiale : l'aiguille attitrée de Ron venait de sauter sur " à la maison ". Il comprit qu'elle avait indiqué " en danger de mort " peu avant.  
- Et Ginny a pleuré, renchérit Georges (ou Fred) incapable de garder son sérieux.   
- Eh ! se défendit cette dernière. 

Mais elle avait effectivement les yeux rouges. 

Harry sentit une ombre passer devant ses yeux. Le poids es deux terribles sorts qu'il avait lancés sans trop savoir comment lui pesait, ajoutés à sa nuit blanche et à sa fringale. Il attrapa une chaise et s'y assit jusqu'à ce que l'ombre passe. Il espérait juste ne pas se montrer trop malpoli.

- Les pauvres petits ! Ils sont épuisés ! s'écria Mrs Weasley. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Asseyez-vous ! Et Mr Black, dans quel état est-il ? Fred, Georges, allez l'allonger dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Et Hermio

Mais elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait de voir que ça n'était pas du tout Hermione.

- heu, votre amie, là, elle est blessée ? Il faut la soigner ! 

- Elle est juste épuisée, Maman, je crois, soupira Ron en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. 

- D'accord, d'accord. Ginny, pourrait-tu aider Percy à la monter au premier ? On va la mettre dans la chambre de Charlie tant qu'il n'est pas rentré. 

Puis elle se tourna vers les garçons :

- Mangez, mangez les enfants ! Il faut reprendre des forces !

A présent, il n'y avait plus que Mr Weasley à la table. Pendant que sa femme s'attelait à enchanter les poêles à frire et le bacon, il se pencha vers Harry et Ron.

- Maintenant, racontez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Où étiez-vous ?

Un seul regard échangé avec Ron suffit à Harry pour savoir ce qu'il pensait : ils ne pouvaient pas mentir à Mr Weasley.

Alors ils se lancèrent dans leur récit.

Derrière la porte de la cuisine, Fred, Georges et Ginny se battaient en silence pour obtenir le trou de la serrure, tandis que Percy hésitait entre les dénoncer ou écouter avec eux. Pour finir, il se jeta dans la course à la serrure.

Il faisait nuit, mais Harry ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Assis sur le muret qui délimitait la propriété des Weasley, il écoutait la nuit. Ses pensées galopaient si vite qu'il ne pouvait les suivre. Mais il savait, il sentait en lui le pouvoir, la magie qu'il avait volé à Voldemort. Elle était là, dans ses veines, dans son cur, dans sa tête. Elle ne demandait qu'à sortir. Pour la première fois, il se sentait puissant, si puissant qu'il aurait pu partir à la conquête de la place qui lui revenait de droit à la tête du pays. 

Il secoua la tête, effrayé. Ca n'était pas lui. Pas lui qui avait ces envies de puissance.

" Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? je le vois dans ta tête, et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. "

- Non, dit-il à voix haute. Je suis un Gryffondor. Je l'ai choisi. Ce sont nos choix qui font ce qu'on est, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a dit. 

" Il y a une étrange ressemblance entre nous deux, Harry Potter. Même toi tu as dû le remarquer. Nous avons tous les deux du sang moldu, nous sommes tous deux orphelins, élevés par des Moldus. Et probablement les deux seuls élèves de Poudlard qui aient jamais parlé Fourchelangue depuis le temps du grand Serpentard lui-même. Même physiquement, nous nous ressemblons "

- C'est faux, dit Harry. Je ne ressemble pas à Jedusor. Moi j'ai choisi de défendre la liberté et l'amour.

Mais au moment même où il prononçait ces paroles, elles lui semblèrent désespérément creuses. 

Alors il se remémora la discussion avec Mr Weasley, devant une bonne pile de pancakes. Ron avait flanché à partir du moment où ils étaient arrivés devant Voldemort, et Harry avait raconté la suite seul. Le père de Ron avait écouté leur histoire attentivement, puis avait demandé des détails. Dans un livre, il avait trouvé une description des Pierres d'Orian. Ces joyaux, dont la plupart étaient perdus, avaient effectivement le pouvoir d'exaucer tous les vux de leur maître. Mais ils n'obéissaient qu'à ceux qui les avaient découvert le premier. Ainsi, en offrant la Pierre à Voldemort, Wakewage l'avait placé devant la Tentation, et il avait été si heureux qu'il avait oublié que la Pierre ne lui obéirait pas. Il avait formulé son souhait dans la forme requise, puis Wakewage avait crié la formule " Pierre, reconnaît ton maître ! " et la Pierre avait puni le Mage Noir d'avoir osé formuler son vu. 

Mais pourquoi Morgane avait-elle fait cela ? Que cherchait-elle ? Qui était réellement ? Il l'avait prise pour une espionne, puis pour une alliée, puis pour une traîtresse, et maintenant, il ne savait plus. Tout était tellement mystérieux. Une seule chose sûre : son poing contracté sur sa baguette brûlait de s'en servir pour élucider tous les mystères. Et pour commencer, il voulait en apprendre plus sur ses parents. Trop longtemps, on lui avait caché des vérités. Dumbledore avait beau être puissant, il n'avait pas le droit de garder des secrets qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Harry était en droit de tout savoir. 

Des phares percèrent la nuit tout au bout du champ qui entourait la maison. Une voiture pénétra dans l'allée à vitesse réduite. Elle vint se ranger dans la cour et deux hommes en sortirent : le premier était Mr Weasley. Le second, avec sa longue barbe argentée et son chapeau violet brodé de lunes, était indubitablement Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se dirigea droit vers Harry, pourtant invisible à l'ombre des arbres. Mr Weasley s'arrêta, surpris.

- Harry! s'écria Dumbledore. Tu es ici. Parfait.

Le père de Ron s'approcha, aperçut enfin Harry.

- Entre donc, Albus, dit-il poliment. Viens avec nous, mon garçon, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite te parler. C'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas couché.

Et alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison, le sorcier enchaîna :

- Je suis passé chez tes Moldus, Harry. Ta tante et ton cousin étaient dans un état déplorable, complètement terrorisés. J'ai dû leur effacer la mémoire. A ton oncle aussi, d'ailleurs. Une fois que je lui ai rendu sa texture normale, bien sûr.

Harry lui avait raconté que l'oncle Vernon était toujours figé en statue de granit.

- Et j'ai ramassé le Mangemort stupéfixé. Il est en prison pour l'instant, il sera jugé dans quelques jours. Ca ne fait aucun doute que c'est un serviteur de Tu-Sais-Qui 

- Malheureusement pour la justice, ça en fera certainement soupira Dumbledore.

Ca n'était pas du pessimisme, remarqua Harry, c'était une simple constatation. La justice, à l'image du Ministre de la Magie, refusait d'admettre le retour de Voldemort.

- Il y aurait peut-être un moyen commença Mr Weasley, mais il s'interrompit sur un signe de Dumbledore. 

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, arthur. Pour le moment, c'est de Harry qu'il me faut m'inquiéter. 

- Je vais très bien, dit celui-ci abruptment.

Le vieux sorcier le regarda droit dans les yeux et Harry sentit, comme déjà dans d'autres circonstances, qu'il voyait à travers lui et en lui. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas, entreprise particulièrement délicate dans le séjour surchargé des Weasley. Finalement, il s'arrêta face au garçon :

- Je voudrais que tu me racontes ta rencontre de cette nuit avec Lord Voldemort, s'il te plaît.

Harry s'exécuta en prenant soin de faire un récit le plus descriptif possible il ne voulait pas révéler les sentiments qui s'étaient bousculés en lui, et surtout, surtout pas ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, cette terrible envie de défier Dumbledore et de lui ordonner de révéler tout ce qu'il lui cachait sur ses parents. 

Bien entendu, Dumbledore ne fût pas dupe de ses yeux qui fuyaient son regard, de ses épaules crispées et de ses jointures livides à force de serrer les poings. Quand le garçon eût fini son récit, Dumbledore se remit à déambuler, les mains dans le dos. Puis il revint s'asseoir et, se penchant vers Harry, il lui demanda :

- Dis moi, Quand tu as affronté Lord Voldemort, qu'as-tu ressenti ?

Alors il dût bien lui raconter. L'indécision vis-à-vis de Morgane. L'assurance qu'il pouvait gagner. Le bonheur quand il avait entendu les accents de la panique chez Voldemort. La jubilation quand il avait pu bourrer le mage de coups de poing. Le grand bouleversement dans son corps après qu'il eût touché la main de son ennemi. Le sentiment de calme, de confiance en soi quand il avait su qu'il pouvait transplaner, et faire transplaner trois personnes en même temps que lui.

Dumbledore avait tout écouté, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

- Oui ? lança Harry sèchement. Vous pourriez nous faire partager vos pensées ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Son regard était à présent plus dur que du cristal.

- Je réfléchissais à ce qui peut bien t'arriver. La dernière fois que tu as rencontré Lord Voldemort, tu étais sombre et amer, tu refusais d'en parler. Aujourd'hui, bien peu de temps s'est écoulé et pourtant tu racontes ton aventure sans aucune crainte, et même avec plaisir 

- C'est parce que j'ai battu Voldemort, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je suis content de moi. 

- La dernière fois aussi tu étais sorti vainqueur du duel. Mais cette fois tu te comportes étrangement.

Harry évita le regard du vieux sorcier. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. Dumbledore lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais Harry ne pouvait expliquer ce qui avait changé en lui. Parfois il lui semblait se regarder de très loin et ne pas se reconnaître. Mais cela ne durait que le temps d'un clin d'il, et il redevenait lui même. Le Harry actuel. Qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Et qui en tirait de la fierté.

- Viens ici, s'il te plaît, ordonna Dumbledore.

Il obéit à contrecoeur et vint se placer face au sorcier. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Détends-toi. Ca ne prendra que quelques instants.

Harry inspira profondément, décrispa les épaules, ferma les yeux. Il sentit que Dumbledore le fixait intensément, avec son regard et avec sa magie. Comment il faisait cela, voilà qui était bien confus pour le garçon. Puis il y eût une secousse dans les ondes magiques et Harry se sentit instantanément submergé par des flots d'informations en provenance de sa propre tête. C'était comme si Dumbledore avait levé un barrage qui retenait une partie de lui-même dans un coin inaccessible de son cerveau.

L'effet en fut immédiat : Harry s'écarta violemment du vieux Sorcier tout en cherchant frénétiquement sa baguette dans toutes ses poches. Dumbledore fit un pas vers lui et le garçon recula aussi loin qu'il pût, en criant :

- N'approchez pas, Fils de Myrrdin ! Ou je vous envoie au Pays des Neuf Plaines ! La Flamme Immaculée ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité! Reculez!

Et il sortit en courant.

La nuit était claire, la lune à son premier croissant. Harry traversa en courant le pré qui entourait la maison des Weasley. Il courait comme un fou, la tête en feu et ses pieds se posaient à peine sur le sol avant de décoller à nouveau. Il courut jusqu'au petit bois. Il savait que Dumbledore courait derrière lui. Il avait éveillé le Mage Blanc.

Au centre du bois était une clairière qui usuellement servait de terrain de Quidditch aux frères Weasley. Harry la traversa et s'immobilisa à l'autre bout. Cela ferait une parfaite arène.

Le spectacle allait commencer.

Quand Dumbledore pénétra à son tour dans la clairière, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Du moins en apparence. Mais le vieil homme savait, grâce à la magie, que son adversaire l'attendait.

Il s'arrêta, dos contre un arbre, et prit soin de paraître essoufflé. Il avait tout de suite localisé Harry, magiquement caché à une dizaine de mètres. La clairière formait un parfait terrain de bataille.

" c'est donc un duel que tu veux, pensa Dumbledore. Fort bien. Nous verrons enfin qui de nous deux est le plus fort. "

Il sourit intérieurement. Il ne s'était pas mesuré à un mage noir depuis plus de treize ans. Il était vieux, mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance. Il connaissait sa force. Il savait évaluer celle de son adversaire. Pour toutes ces raisons, il était en mesure de présager l'issue du combat.

Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Harry leva soudainement son sort d'invisibilité et concentra toute sa puissance dans une boule de feu qui jaillit vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci leva simplement la main et la boule se contracta et s'assombrit, jusqu'à disparaître. Des étincelles blanches crépitaient au bout des doigts du Sorcier. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière irréelle. Il passa sa main le long de sa baguette, et celle-ci se métamorphosa, dans une explosion de flammes d'or, en un long sceptre de bois sculpté. Il le tint au dessus de sa tête, et le sceptre luisait d'une flamme si blanche qu'elle en était insoutenable : la Flamme Immaculée.

Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire : il passa sa main chargée de magie brute le long de sa propre baguette. Et le bois devint métal, et la baguette se transforma. Il tenait à présent une épée à la poignée de métal dur et noir comme le charbon la garde avait la forme d'un dragon, de profil, et de sa gueule ouverte jaillissait une lame longue et large, de forme légèrement plus large au milieu que à chaque bout. Cette lame semblait faite d'une flamme orange, rouge et noire, et ses tranchants étaient imprécis, mouvants.

Harry leva son épée vers le ciel. Un sentiment de puissance enivrante le submergea lorsque les nuages noirs accoururent à son appel, déversant des flots de pluie grise et tiède. Un roulement de tonnerre gronda, puis un deuxième plus proche. L'éclair suivant se précipita à la rencontre de la terre et, dédaignant les arbres qui s'offraient à lui, il vint frapper de plein fouet la lame offerte de Harry. Le garçon ressentit la violence de l'énergie reçue. Sans mêm prendre le temps de l'assimiler, il pointa son épée sur Dumbledore et restitua toute la puissance de l'éclair.

Dumbledore se protégea de son bâton. Les millions de volts d'électricité se heurtèrent à son bouclier avec des hurlements bien pires que le tonnerre lui-même. L'air s'emplit d'une odeur d'ozone. Puis tout s'éteignit. La pluie redoubla.

Dumbledore était intégralement intact. Son bouclieravait enduré une violence terrifiante avec la facilité d'une falaise face à l'océan impétueux. Sa garde n'avait même pas faibli.

Sans lui laisser le temps de la renforcer encore plus, Harry enchaîna une troisième attaque. Il donna un coup d'épée de haut en bas qui fendit l'atmosphère en deux, puis fit un cercle sur lui-même, épée tendue à l'horizontale. Celle-ci dessina un cercle igné tout au long de son trajet. Lorsque Harry eût fini son tour, le cercle de flamme à hauteur de sa poitrine descendit doucement au sol. Là, il augmenta en intensité. Les flammes montèrent jusqu'aux épaules du Sorcier. Il traça des signes magiques dans les airs et les flammes se déplacèrent et s'étendirent. Il était à présent debout au centre d'une figure de feu représentant un cercle dans un pentacle. Un geste de la main, et des flammes noires s'élevèrent dans chaque pointe de son pentacle. Tout était prêt.

Il déchaîna les Ténèbres.

De son côté, Dumbledore avait lui aussi préparé ses attaques et fortifié son périmètre. Seulement, il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour ces démonstrations grandiloquentes de puissance. Il aimait jouer dans la finesse, et le première des finesses était de ne jamais révéler à son ennemi sa véritable force.

Si l'on avait observé la scène à travers un Révéliroir ou tout autre item magique montrant l'apparence des sortilèges utilisés, on aurait pu voir une figure blanche et bleue claire, à peu près similaire à celle de Harry, entourant Dumbledore. Mais au lieu des flammes, cela s'élevait plus comme des voiles opaques au ras du sol et qui s'élèveraient en s'éclaircissant. La puissance des sorts évoqués faisait voler les robes, les cheveux et la barbe de Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient animés d'un feu effrayant. 

Harry termina sa mise en scène spectaculaire. Il leva les bras. Dumbledore se raidit, sachant d'avance ce qu'allait faire son adversaire. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas ça. Pas si tôt.

Il sembla que le temps était suspendu quand tous les nuages du ciel se rassemblèrent au-dessus de la tête du Sorcier. Un formidable mugissement surgit du fond de la terre. Celle-ci s'ébranla.

Grâce à sa magie, Dumbledore percevait ce qui se passait au-delà du rideau des arbres. Une crevasse fendit la terre, longue de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Un nuage fétide s'éleva, ainsi qu'une vague de chaleur. Et dans un tourbillon de terre et de feu jaillit du sol un monstre. Il était grand comme une maison, et au moins aussi large. Sa tête aplatie était celle d'un buffle, et ses formidables cornes s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes. Son corps était celui d'un dragon, avec les piques le long de l'échine, les ailes de chauve-souris d'une envergure démesurée et la longue queue terminée en pointe de flèche qui se balançait lourdement. Mais la créature avait aussi des mains, de terribles mains, accrochées à de longs bras musclés, qui tenaient chacune une flamme.

Harry Potter avait invoqué une Chimère.

Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait attendu cela. Le combat venait à peine de commencer. Son adversaire employait une étrange tactique en faisant appel à une Chimère si tôt. Etait-ce un aveu de faiblesse ? Ou bien Potter voulait-il le lui faire croire ?

Mais Dumbledore était soulagé. Quelles que soient les ruses de Potter, cela l'arrangeait de combattre la Chimère. Une fois vaincu le monstre, il aurait gagné le duel et ce sans tuer celui qu'il considérait malgré tout comme son élève.

Il ferma les yeux la concentration était plus aisée lorsque la vision magique n'était pas troublée par la vision de surface. Lorsque la perception de l'espace autour de lui fut suffisamment nette, il étendit ses tentacules magiques dans toutes les directions. Les arbres, la terre et le ciel lui confièrent la puissance qu'il requérait. Les nuages s'inclinèrent et se rassemblèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Les arbres se penchèrent vers lui. Les graines endormies dans la terre germèrent et soudain les pieds de Dumbledore furent entourés d'une forêt de pousses, feuilles et fleurs jeunes et tendres dont les plus hautes montèrent jusqu'à ses genoux. Toute la puissance confiée par la nature s'accumula dans ses mains par le biais du sceptre, dont le rôle était de canaliser et d'amplifier la magie. De là, il répartit les ondes de puissance dans tout son corps, des orteils au cerveau, et il s'harmonisa à elle. Dès qu'il sentit que chacune de ses cellules était prête à répondre à ses ordres instantanément, il sut que son harmonie était totale. Il était prêt à se battre avec toute la force, l'intelligence et la célérité dont étaient capables les plus puissants Mages Blancs.

La Chimère était prête, elle aussi. Dans un rugissement de tonnerre, elle se lança sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci para les coups de ses puissants poings simplement en levant son sceptre devant lui. La créature, ne parvenant pas à briser le bouclier, changea d'attaque. Elle rapprocha ses deux mains aux griffes de deux mètres de long et les flammes bleues qu'elles contenaient se fondirent en une plus grande. La Chimère rouvrit ses mains, et la flamme flotta au-dessus des deux mains en coupe, plus vive et plus grande qu'auparavant. Elle souffla alors dessus avec toute la force de ses poumons de taureau et un déluge de feu déferla sur Dumbledore. Mais il le para d'un simple sort d'Etouffe et envoya sa riposte sans plus tarder. La Chimère fut frappée au torse, d'une longue estafilade d'où s'échappa une lumière blanche quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le sang se mette à couler. Le hurlement de la bête fut terrifiant. Il résonna longtemps aux oreilles du Sorcier. Puis elle se pencha en avant, ses grandes ailes caoutchouteuses battant l'air frénétiquement, et d'un formidable coup de poing elle fendit la terre et la roche, si profondément que du magma jaillit et commença à se répandre. Dumbledore fut forcé de battre en retraite à l'extrémité de la clairière, et même là la lave restait suffisamment dangereuse pour qu'il ait à déployer toute sa puissance à la contenir. Heureusement, l'attaque magique de la Chimère ne pouvait durer très longtemps, et la lave finit par se résorber et la terre par se reformer. Alors Dumbledore porta un nouveau coup de son épée de magie pure, et le monstre fut presque amputé d'un bras. Sans même attendre de riposte, le Sorcier enchaîna par plusieurs sortilèges d'une puissance effrayante. La Chimère tenta encore quelques coups de ses griffes ou du tranchant de sa queue, mais elle avait nettement le dessous. Finalement, malgré les ordres du Sorcier Noir qui l'avait invoquée, elle fit volte-face et retourna à l'abîme qui l'avait vu surgir. Le sol se referma sur elle et le silence retomba.

Il pleuvait toujours. Harry était mortifié. Son invocation n'avait pas suffi. L'Ennemi avait su appeler à lui l'aide de la nature, et il était toujours détnteur de la Flamme Immaculée. Il n avait même pas subi de blessures physiques ni de lésions dans ses défenses magiques.

Techniquement, Harry avait perdu le combat. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- Tu ne me vaincras pas, Flamme Blanche ! cria-t-il. Je t'enverrai au royaume de Géhenne avant ! 

- Rends-toi, Mage Noir ! dit calmement Dumbledore, mais sa voix porta comme s'il s'était tenu juste à côté de Harry. 

- La mort me serait plus douce que la reddition ! ricana le garçon avec un rire de dément.

Dumbledore fit un pas vers lui et Harry leva son épée. Mais le Sorcier fit un nouveau pas sans en tenir compte. Une vingtaine de pas les séparait à présent.

- Mais je ne peux mourir, compléta Harry.

Il n'avait pas dit ça par insolence ou par défi. C'était une simple constatation. Il savait être allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de l'immortalité.

- C'est ce qui te trompe, déclara Dumbledore avec un nouveau pas. Tu n'es pas Voldemort. Tu as volé une partie de son être, mais tu restes un garçon de 15 ans, inexpérimenté et vulnérable. Tu es mortel, Harry Potter. 

- Non ! s'alarma Harry.

Etait-il possible que sa puissance ne soit qu'un rêve éveillé ? Mais il avait bien réussi à changer sa baguette en épée, et à invoquer une antique Chimère.

- Je détiens le Feu Sombre, s'écria-t-il, soulagé de s'en convaincre lui-même. 

- Et depuis quand le détiens-tu ? questionna Dumbledore, à présent à dix pas de lui. Te rappelles-tu avoir appris à le maîtriser pendant de longues années ? Te souviens-tu l'avoir utilisé avant ce soir ?

Harry dût convenir que sa mémoire jouait contre lui : il ne se souvenait pas de l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire. Tout au plus de vagues impressions imprimées dans sa tête, des sensations surgies d'une autre époque, et déposées en lui au hasard. Ca n'étaient pas ses souvenirs à lui.

- C'est impossiblemarmonna-t-il, égaré. 

Mais soudain il se reprit. Il n'y eût plus rien d'autre que le Sorcier Blanc juste devant lui. Il voulait sa mort.

Il se jeta en avant avec un cri de bête blessée, l'épée prête à frapper. Dumbledore para de son sceptre et des étincelles jaillirent lorsque le fer rencontra le bois. La lame aux tranchants voilés de feu et d'ombre laissait dans son sillage un large faisceau orange, tandis que Harry frappait, frappait et frappait encore. Coup de pique, revers, coup de taille, fente, revers, coup d'estoc, les attaques et les parades s'enchaînaient comme s'il n'avait fait que de l'escrime de toute sa vie. La violence et la rapidité des coups portés n'avaient d'égale que la magie déployée dans ce but. 

Dumbledore bloquait chaque attaque de son sceptre et de son bouclier de magie, mais ne bronchait même pas lorsque Harry portait un coup à côté de sa cible, accidentellement ou dans l'espoir de le leurrer. Il ne ripostait jamais, laissant son adversaire s'épuiser. 

Tous deux formaient un ballet complexe, le bâton qui projetait un lumière bleue claire, et l'épée rouge et noire, engagés dans un duel dont la rapidité défiait l'il humain. Bientôt, ils furent pris au centre d'un tourbillon de lumière qu'eux-même créaient au fur et à mesure. Cela dura dix, peut-être quinze minutes. Il leur était impossible de le savoir. Leur perception du temps était distordue, tout comme la fatigue qui tardait à venir. 

Mais elle vint. Les coups de Harry se firent moins vifs, moins précis. Dumbledore le laissa ralentir ses attaques, sans toutefois en profiter pour le frapper à son tour. Enfin le garçon s'arrêta, écumant, le souffle court, l'épée baissée. Il ne pouvait pas. Dumbledore, le Sorcier protecteur des Moldus, ami des Sang-de-Bourbe, défenseur des faibles et des opprimés, le mage Blanc, descendant de Myrrdhin, Dumbledore que tous s'accordaient à considérer comme le plus grand Sorcier de son époque, Dumbledore était indestructible. Sa magie faisait partie intégrante de son être, en parfaite harmonie avec son corps tout entier. Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Voldemort n'avait jamais pu l'éliminer. 

Il ne savait plus que faire. Pouvait-il se donner la mort? C'était préférable à la fuite ou à la reddition. Il avait perdu le combat, mais il ne voulait admettre que sa situation était sans issue. Et puis Dumbledore n'allait pas rester là, à attendre qu'il prenne toutes les initiatives. Il finirait bien par bouger. 

Il bougea.

Il fit un ample mouvement de son bâton, et des liens surgis de nulle part ligotèrent Harry solidement. Son épée lui échappa. À peine tombée à terre, elle redevint l'honnête baguette dont un coin de sa mémoire se souvenait encore. 

Puis Dumbledore entreprit un grand rituel. Pour la seconde fois, il invoqua l'aide de la nature, et elle la lui donna volontiers. Des déluges de magie brute s'abattirent sur et dans Harry. Il ne vit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien. Il se débattit comme un dément en hurlant des injures et des malédictions dont il n'avait même pas conscience qu'elles fussent dans sa tête. En même temps, une part de plus en plus grande de lui-même décida de se rebeller et prit le parti du vieux Sorcier, tandis que l'autre partie de son cerveau continuait à lutter contre la magie qui l'exhortait à s'enfuir. Finalement, la tête sciée en deux morceau belliqueux, le corps déchiré par ces deux courants opposés, il s'évanouit.

– fin du chapitre 4 – 

Hi hi hi, voici un quatrième chapitre en ligne. L'auteur (moi !*) s'arroge le droit de prendre ces quelques lignes pour faire un petit commentaire. 

Voilà ce que j'ai à dire : patience ! Je sais que je mets du temps à éditer mes nouveaux chapitres, mais s'il y en a qui ne sont pas heureux ils n'ont qu'à penser au travail que ça représente de taper des textes écrits à la main. Pour information, le 4e chapitre terminait mon premier cahier (clairefontaine 24x32 96 pages de couleur jaune), c'est à dire qu'il ne m'en reste plus qu'un (clairefontaine 21x29,7 96 pages violet) : j'en ai fait la moitié ! Mais à côté de ça, j'ai énormément écrit pour me détendre entre les contrôles et les conseils de classe, et j'en suis maintenant au 17e chapitre. Courage ! C'est les vacances, c'est-à-dire que je vais pouvoir me consacrer à ma fic !

Enfin, pour clore ce petit chapitre, bijou de l'art romanesque du XXI siècle, je voudrais dire : un énorme gros merci à ma chère Amarante, qui s'est farcie le tapage (je sais pas comment on dit) des 5/6e de ce chapitre ! Un grand merci à elle qui est en train d'attaquer le chap 5 (heu, tu l'as commencé, j'espère, mis ? ? ?). Puisqu'il ne faut pas faire de jalouses, un grand merci aussi à Epayss qui me soutient courageusement chaque jour de cette sombre routine lycéenne (je veux lire ton 9e chapitre ! ! !). 

À dans plus très longtemps,

Ona

Ps : pour ceux qui auraient lu notre fic à toutes les trois, éditée sous mon nom, et qui s'appelle " De l'autre côté des mots ", là aussi : patience ! La suite arrive, il faut juste que je l'écrive ! tout va bien !

Pps : et mille mercis pour vos reviews ! vous êtes tous géniaux !

Ppps : ouh là, il faut que je me calme.

Tchao ! 


	5. Ce qu'il en reste

****

Chapitre 5: Ce qu'il en reste

Ron était assis dans l'encadrure de sa fenêtre, un pied pendant à l'extérieur. La nuit était chaude et plutôt claire. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être en aurait-il admiré la beauté. Pour l'heure, il avait d'autres préoccupations. 

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Harry était allé jusqu'au bout; lui n'avait pas pu. Il avait craqué au milieu du récit, au moment de se remémorer Voldemort. Il n'avait pas pu. La terreur était trop grande, insurmontable. Il avait eu l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche pour raconter la trahison de Wakewage et la vue de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il allait ou bien vomir ou bien fondre en larmes. Il ne voulait faire ni l'un ni l'autre devant son père. Surtout pas devant son père. Et Harry qui continuait comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait tout donné pour être comme lui en cet instant, pour prouver qu'il était digne de son amitié. Qu'il était digne d'être un Gryffondor. Pour prouver qu'il était courageux.

Mais il ne l'était pas, courageux. Du moins, il avait eu le sentiment de ne l'avoir jamais été. Toujours derrière Harry, toujours le dernier de la bande. Hermione avait l'intelligence, Harry le courage. Et lui, qu'avait-il? Il était au plus un ami fidèle, toujours prêt à donner un coup de main quand c'était dans la mesure de ses capacités. Il aurait dû être à Poufsouffle. Cette pensée le dégoûta plus que tout. Ça faisait mal. Mal de penser sque ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Qu'avait-il jamais fait d'utile pour aider Harry? En première année, il s'était fait assomer surle jeu d'échecs géant pour permettre aux deux autres de gagner. Peut-être son seul acte de bravoure, mais qui l'avait empêché d'être présent pour soutenir Harry face à Quirell. En seconde année, il avait suivi Harry dans la forêt interdite, et était resté paralysé de terreur du début à la fin. Cette fichue peur des araignées Harry n'avait-il peur de rien, lui? Comment trouvait-il toujours la force de continuer et de s'en sortir vivant? Et en sauvant ses amis en passant!

Et ensuite, dans la caverne menant à la chambre des Secrets, qu'avait-il fait? Il avait dégagé les rochers qui s'étaient éboulés, pendant que Harry sauvait sa sur. Quelle honte! Comme il avait eu honte de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver Ginny, sa propre sur! Il avait beau se dire que l'éboulement l'avait bloqué et que si Harry l'avait attendu ils seraient arrivés trop tard, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être mortifié chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Et Lockhart! Ça n'était même pas Ron qui l'avait stoppé, mais sa baguette, sa stupide baguette déglinguée. Pourquoi sa propre baguette était-elle plus utile que lui? 

Et en troisième année, où il n'avait réussi qu'à faire la tête à Hermione les trois quarts de l'année à cause de son chat! S'il avait su! S'il avait su quelle créature répugnante dormait dans son lit sous l'aspect d'un rat! Et s'il ne s'était pas cassé la cheville, il aurait été capable de retenir Pettigrow le rat dans le parc, alors que Lupin semait la panique en devenant subitement loup-garou.

Et à présent à présent il sentait la main de la terreur qui lui étreignait le cur au souvenir des dernières heures. Il avait été tellement couard! La seule vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait plongé dans un abîme sans fond. Et Harry qui l'avait combattu! Et ça n'était pas la première fois! Trois fois il l'avait rencontré, et trois fois il était sorti en vie, et même vainqueur, dans la mesure où on pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Pourquoi, alors? Pourquoi le simple souvenir du Mage noir lui donnait-il envie de vomir? Alors que Harry pouvait en parler librement et même prononcer son nom.

- Vl Vldmo articula-t-il, et il dut se jeter à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de basculer dans le vide. À plat ventre sur le plancher, il jeta des coups d'il de tous côtés, gémissant de terreur. Chaque zone d'ombre lui paraissait dissimuler un Mangemort. Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains et se força à attendre que passe la terreur. Quand il put enfin se relever, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais c'était une victoire. Il avait presque dit le Nom. À présent, il allait s'entraîner sans relâche. 

Les phares d'une voiture percèrent la nuit, et l'engin parfaitement Moldu se rangea au pied de la maison. Ron vit son père en sortir ainsi que Dumbledore? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Bien sûr. Il venait pour Harry. Harry qui se comportait si bizarrement. Oui, même lui il l'avait remarqué: son ami ne ressentait aucune crainte au souvenir du duel contre V le Mage Noir, alors que seulement la veille sa simple évocation le faisait frémir. Mais ce soir, au dîner, Harry n'avait cessé de fanfaronner, et avait même été désagréable avec Ginny, pourtant l'être le plus inoffensif (parfois même trop) que Ron connût. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi était-il soudain fier, assuré, insoucieux du mal qu'il causait? Qui avait changé Harry en en Serpentard! Oui, il s'était comporté en véritable Serpentard! Alors? 

Ron n'ignorait pas que, par certains côtés, Harry avait toujours été proche des Serpentards. Notamment, il était avide de faire ses preuves, parce que personne ne l'avait jamais félicité. Personne ne lui avait fait de compliments quand il était tout petit. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été là pour ça. 

Mais ce côté Serpentard, Harry l'avait toujours compensé par un courage, une vertu, une générosité de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des coups bas. Il n'appuyait pas sur les plus faibles pour les enfoncer encore plus.

Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait de faire? Maltraiter Ginny c'était précisément écraser les faibles pour se mettre en valeur. C'était une manuvre sans honneur, un coup de Serpentard. Quelle fierté tirer de savoir vaincre ceux qui ne sont pas en mesure de se défendre? 

Ron sourit. Incroyable que lui, le Gryffondor-et-fier-de-l'être, se mette à réfléchir en termes de Serpentard. Tout ça pour essayer de comprendre son ami étonnant.

Des cris. On criait au rez-de-chaussée. Il faillit s'y précipiter, mais des silhouettes sortirent de la maison en courant. Il aurait un meilleur point de vue en restant à la fenêtre. Il s'y rassit, se pencha au-dehors. Une personne fuyait, poursuivie par une autre. Qui était qui, il ne pouvait le discerner. Ils étaient déjà trop loin, sous le couvert des arbres. Puis il vit son père sortir sur le pas de la porte, hésiter à se lancer après les deux autres, renoncer. L'un des fuyards était donc Dumbledore. Quant à l'autre Ron savait que Harry n'était pas monté se coucher. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Sirius, seule personne de la maison à dormir au rez-de-chaussée. Ou, troisième possibilité, un étranger arrivé par la cheminée. Invité ou intru. Bizarrement, Ron penchait pour l'hypothèse Harry. Bizarrement. 

Et puis soudain, des éclairs éclatèrent dans le petit bois. Ron sauta sur ses pieds. Ça, ça n'était vraiment pas normal! Que Harry se batte avec Dumbledore, ou que Dumbledore lance un sort à Harry, que ce soit pour le stopper, le punir, ou quoi que ce soit, rien de tout cela ne ressemblait aux deux personnes qu'il connaissait.

En bas, Arthur s'agitait aussi, en proie à une vive hésitation. Mais il ne bougea pas. Ron, lui, ne pouvait certainement pas rester sur place. Alors il se précipita hors de sa chambre pour aller interroger son père. 

Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se heurta à quelqu'un. Il tomba à la renverse, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute. 

- Aïe! protesta Ginny en se massant la nuque.

- Ginny! excuse-moi, je suis pressé. 

Mais il s'immobilisa en apercevant le visage de sa sur. il était baigné de larmes.

- Ginny, petit bout, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien, rien, balbutia la jeune fille en s'écartant. 

- Mais si, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème, insista Ron. Allez, raconte. Tu as fait un cauchemar? 

Il avait dit ça au hasard, mais il fut surpris de la voir acquiescer. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

- C'était si effrayant que ça? fit le garçon.

- Pire que ça, hocqueta-t-elle. Il y avait Tu-Sais-Qui, et plein de Mangemorts, et puis toi et ils tu étais ligoté et ils

Il lui carressait maladroitement la main, désireux de la réconforter mais n'osant pas la serrer contre lui. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

- C'était une salle gigantesque, se reprit Ginny, avec plein de Mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui sur son trône. Et puis il s'est avancé vers toi, et il a relevé sa capuche, et c'ét c'était Harry.

Elle fut à nouveau prise d'un sanglot, mais la crise était déjà en train de passer. Elle se redressa, s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. Ron lui donna un mouchoir (il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait avec un mouchoir dans la poche) et elle se moucha bruyamment. 

- Merci, dit-elle.

Elle n'était toujours pas remise.

- Ça va aller, dit maladroitement Ron. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. 

- Ron, pourquoi est-ce que Harry a été si méchant avec moi? Il m'a humiliée devant tout le monde.

Et voilà. La même question que lui-même se posait depuis le début de la nuit. Pourquoi Harry était-il méchant tout à coup? 

- Je ne sais pas, Gin'. Je le trouve bizarre depuis ce matin. On dirait qu'il a été ensorcelé. 

Une alarme s'alluma dans sa tête. Un sort? Mais oui! Et si Harry était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium? Mais qui l'aurait ensorcelé? Voldemort? Non. S'il avait pu maîtriser la volonté de Harry, il ne se serait pas laissé battre. Qui d'autre, alors?

La réponse s'imposa avec une clarté soudaine. Morgane Wakewage. Morgane. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Elle seule pouvait manipuler Harry. Mais que voulait cette fille? Comme il aurait aimé comprendre! c'était terrible d'être perdu comme il l'était dans tous ces mystères. Morgane! Il se sentait l'envie de crier très fort la rage qui l'habitait à cet instant. 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Comment Wakewage aurait-elle pu jeter un Imperium à Harry? Alors qu'il résistait à celui de Maugey Fol'il, et même à celui de Voldemort. Impossible.

Mais impossible aussi de transplaner en emmenant des personnes. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Alors comment Morgane l'avait-elle fait?

Un frisson secoua le garçon. Il prenait conscience de quelque chose de grave.

- Où tu vas? demanda Ginny tandis qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds.

- Wakewage, lâcha-t-il pour toute réponse.

- Attends!

Mais il avait déjà dévalé l'escalier.

Le premier étage était baigné par un rayon de lune, venu de la lucarne. Celui-ci tombait de biais sur une porte, celle de la chambre où ils avaient couché Morgane Wakewage. Elle était à bout de forces quand ils l'avaient ramenée. Depuis, elle n'avait pas émergé du lit.

Ron enfonça la porte sans douceur.

- Mor commença-t-il, mais il se tut.

La chambre était légèrement éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Le lit où ils avaient couché la jeune fille était si parfaitement bordé qu'il semblait n'y avoir jamais eu personne dedans. Les couvertures tirées, les draps lissés, l'oreiller bien bombé. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte, le vent faisait voler les voilages comme des silhouettes fantomatiques.

Pas un mot, pas une trace du passage de Wakewage. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

De dehors survenaient des grondements et des lueurs de bataille.

Ron marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, se pencha au-dehors. Le ciel était chargé de lourds nuages noirs, illuminés en intermittence par des éclairs d'élecrticité et d'autres, de magie, en provenance du petit bois. Le garçon se pencha plus encore, tentant vainement de percer le mystère que protégeait l'obscurité. Il aurait voulu voir, il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qui se passait! Ça n'étaient quand même pas les deux fuyards de tout à l'heure qui se battaient? Non! Jamais Dumbledore ne se serait battu contre Harry! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela avait duré. Probablement dix minutes, peut-être vingt. Finalement, il vit une personne revenir, qui en portait une deuxième dans les bras. Ron sortit de l'envoûtement qui l'avait fait rester immobile à sa fenêtre et courut au rez-de-chaussée, avalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il entendit Ginny qui arrivait à son tour, mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure.

C'était bien Dumbledore. Et là, dans ses bras, c'était Harry. Dumbledore. Harry. L'information mettait du temps à s'imprimer dans sa tête. Comment? Comment dumbledore avait-il pu combattre Harry? Comment avait-il pu le tuer? Parce qu'il était mort, mort!

Mais non, finalement. Ron se jeta sur son ami et prit sa main. Là, sous la peau, il sentait palpiter le sang. Vivant! 

Mais blessé. Qu'est-ce que

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? 

Il avait crié. Il s'en rendit compte trop tard. La gêne le saisit tandis qu'il reculait, honteux.

Son père était là, et Ginny essouflée. Sa mère venait d'arriver, en chemise de nuit, un bonnet sur la tête. Et Dumbledore était en train de déposer Harry dans un fauteuil. La tête du garçon roula sur son épaule. Évanoui. Il était évanoui.

- Il n'est qu'évanoui, dit Dumbledore. 

Évanoui. Oui. bien. Ron était prêt à croire n'importe qui lui affirmerait que son ami allait bien, qu'il allait s'en tirer. 

- Voudriez-vous nous expliquer, Albus? demanda poliment Arthur.

Dumbledore scruta Molly, puis Ron, puis Ginny, comme pour décider s'ils étaient capables de comprendre. Et la réponse devait être oui, puisqu'il commença:

- Harry n'a rien. Je me suis efforcé de ne pas lui faire de mal. Tout au plus sa fierté a-t-elle dû prendre un coup, mais les circonstances étaient un peu particulières. Voilà ce qui s'est passé: il m'a provoqué en duel.

La mère de Ron poussa un petit cri. Lui était atteré: ses pires suppositions se révélaient exactes.

- Enfin, se reprit Dumbledore, pas vraiment provoqué: il m'a carrément attaqué par surprise; mais il ne m'a pas eu: je m'y attendais. 

Et il se lança dans un récit abrégé du combat. Ron n'en revenait pas: Comment Harry, son ami, un garçon de quinze ans qui suivait des études de magie normales, comment aurait-il pu faire ça? Changer sa baguette en épée, requérir la puissance de l'orage, créer des boules de feu? Et invoquer une Antique Chimère! Une Chimère! C'était incroyable, inconcevable, inimaginable. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un rêve. Il allait se réveiller.

Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'Invocation, cette branche de la magie à laquelle bien peu de gens avaient recours. Mais il savait que les personnes capables d'invoquer une Antique Chimère se comptaient en dizaines, probablement encore moins. Alors comment Harry aurait-il pu apprendre ça tout seul? 

- Il ne l'a pas appris tout seul, bien évidemment, affirma Dumbledore comme sil avait lu les pensées de Ron. J'ai ma petite théorie là-dessus, pour ce qu'elle vaut. Voilà: Ron, quand toi et Harry vous êtes retrouvés devant Lord Voldemort, il s'est jeté sur lui à un moment, n'est-ce pas?

Ron acquiesça de la tête. En parler était trop dur. Mais il se souvenait très bien que Harry avait bondi sur Voldemort et avait fait pleuvoir ses coups de poings. Et mais oui. Juste après. C'était juste après que Harry ait touché Voldemort. Le chaos. Le bouleversement de tous les flux magiques que Ron avait ressenti à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur de lui. Comme si on l'avait retourné comme une chaussette, puis remis en place, mais avec plein de magie nouvelle à la place de ce qu'il connaissait. 

- Oui, dit Dumbledore, je vois que vous avez compris. Lorsque Harry a sauté sur Lord Volemort, il a accidentellement effleuré sa main. Or Lord Voldemort était précisément en train de capter de la force des gens qui l'entouraient, à la manière d'un vampire. Et cette magie qu'il aspirait, elle était concentrée dans les paumes de ses mains, en attente d'être répartie dans tout le corps. Mais le contact de Harry a tout changé. La magie est comme l'eau ou les élèments: elle prend le chemin le plus facile. Toute la magie que Lord Voldemort avait volé à son entourage a donc reflué, et c'est Harry qui l'a captée. Comme la source de cette magie était essentiellement les Mangemorts, il s'est retrouvé submergé de magie noire.

- Mais, professeur, demanda Ron. En quoi est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce bouleversement? Ça avait l'air bien plus important que ça. Ça a touché tout le monde, pas juste Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Mais malgré tout je pense que ces deux évènements sont liés. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je soupçonne que les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort assurent la cohésion des particules de magie qui l'entourent. Partout où il se tient, il pervertit toute magie, il la rend plus facile à utiliser pour lui, mais ça n'est probablement même pas conscient. Donc, quand Harry lui a volé sa magie, un grand retournement s'est opéré dans la texture des éléments. 

- Il a purifié la magie? fit Ron.

- Pas purifiée, non, dit Dumbledore, très grave tout à coup. Aucun Sorcier ne peut prétendre utiliser une magie pure. Comme les Sorciers noirs changent la magie ambiante en magie noire, les Soricers blancs la changent en magie blanche. Ou plutôt devrions-nous dire "commune", parce qu'elle n'a rien de la pureté que suggère le terme "blanche".

"Ainsi donc, pendant que Voldemort perdait sa maîtrise de l'environnement magique, Harry, lui, s'est retrouvé noyé de magie noire. Je suppose qu'une grande partie a été refoulée dans un coin de sa tête, pendant que les sorts dont il avait besoin immédiatement – l'Avada Kedavra, le transplanement – lui venaient à l'esprit aussi naturellement que s'il les avait pratiqués toute sa vie.

"Mais la transformation qu'il a subi n'était pas si parfaite. Ce n'était pas qu'une amélioration de sa maîtrise de la magie. J'imagine qu'au début, il n'a rien remarqué de changé. Puis, petit à petit, son cerveau a assimilé de plus en plus d'informations en provenance du transfert de magie. Harry s'est mis à tourner ses pensées à la manière de Lord Voldemort: colère, rébellion, haine. Ça aurait pu en rester là, et on se serait longtemps demandé pourquoi Harry était si arrogant tout à coup. Mais Arthur a eu des soupçons et est venu me chercher. Et au moment de sonder le cerveau

Dumbledore s'interrompit, fit de grands gestes des mains. C'était la première fois que Ron le voyait chercher ses mots. Mais il reprit:

- Je ne me suis pas assez méfié. J'ai voulu ausculter des informations de son cerveau dont il n'avait pas conscience, et j'ai tout libéré. Il s'est enfui, je lui ai couru après, nous avons combattu et je l'ai maîtrisé, afin de pénétrer à nouveau dans son cerveau et de mettre sous scellé toutes les perversions léguées par Voldemort. C'est cette opération qui l'a évanoui, mais il devrait se réveiller dans un moment.

Et comme il n'y avait rien à ajouter, ils restèrent tous silencieux de longues minutes durant.

- Ça me terrorise, avoua Harry à contre-cur. 

Ron hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il ressentait exactement la même chose. 

Ils étaient tous deux debouts au milieu d'un couloir, à attendre que l'infirmière revienne. Harry tenait une boîte de Chocogrenouilles géante, et Ron une immense gerbe de fleurs. La porte devant eux s'ouvrit. le visage rond et rose de l'infimrière s'y encadra, avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer.

Hermione était là, dans un lit tou blanc parmi les lits blancs d'une grande salle de pierre froide. De longs voilages blancs flottaient doucement devant les fenêtres. Seul le claquement des pas des infirmières sur le carrelage rompait le silence pesant. 

Elle ne tourna la tête vers ses visiteurs qu'à contre-cur. Visiblement, elle n'était pas heureuse de leur présence. Ron en fut encore plus terrorisé. Ça n'était pas vraiment son truc, rendre visite aux blessés, les réconforter, tout ça. Il n'était pas doué pour la compassion. Harry non plus. Mais Hermione était leur amie, alors ils s'étaient forcés à venir. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'auraient pas dû.

- Salut, dit maladroitement Harry.

- Salut, répondit Hermione en regardant ailleurs.

Un silence s'installa. Ron se cacha un peu plus derière son énorme bouquet.

- Tiens, dit Harry en tendant les Chocogrenouilles, c'est pour toi.

Elle se força à sourire. Et là, la gêne de Ron fondit comme un glaçon dans une tasse de thé. Il aimait ce sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué! Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point voir Hermione sourire comptait pour lui. Sans elle, il manquait un morceau de soleil sur la vie. Et même si ça n'était pas naturel, même si elle se forçait, ça n'en était que plus réconfortant: oui, c'était bien son Hermione, avec sa vaillance, sa force à sourire malgré tout. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et les deux autres le dévisagèrent, interloqués. Alors il fourra son bouquet dans les mains d'Hermione pour se donner une contenance.

Harry sourit à son tour, puis pouffa. Hermione dut bien suivre le mouvement, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, hilares sans connaître le motif de leur hilarité. Simplement heureux d'être à nouveau réunis.

Hermione se calma la première.

- C'est sympa d'être venus, les gars, dit-elle.

- Tu ne nous en veux pas? demanda Harry, très sérieux tout à coup.

- Non, pourquoi je vous en voudrais? dit-elle, un peu trop vite pour être sincère.

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes, elle ajouta:

- Bon, d'accord. je vous en ai voulu d'être là. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser entrer, mais l'infirmière m'a fait la morale.

Elle se mit à tripoter la peau de son bras d'une main. Son autre main restait fermement cachée sous les couvertures, à tel point que Ron se demanda si elle avait honte de la montrer. Se pouvait-il que les Médicomages aient mal fait leur travail? Sa nouvelle main était-elle moins belle, ou moins fonctionnelle?

- L'infirmière m'a dit que vous aviez l'air de très gentils garçons, racontait Hermione, avec vos bonbons et vos fleurs. Que si je refusais de vous voir je risquais de me froisser avec d'excellents amis. Que j'allais bien devoir me décider un jour à me montrer aux gens. Que je ne pourrais pas toujours rester enfermée, à cacher ça.

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. Pris d'un doute affreux, Ron voulut rabattre la couverture, mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Hermione, montre-nous ta main, s'il-te-plaît, fit Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Elle sortit lentement le bras droit de sous les draps et le dressa juste devant les yeux de ses deux amis. Le bras s'arrêtait net sur un moignon rougeâtre, juste en dessous du coude.

Et maintenant, dit-elle dans un sanglot, dites-moi comment je me suis fait ça, s'il-vous-plaît. 

Aucune émotion ne vient trahir son visage pendant qu'ils lui racontaient l'aventure à Durmstrang. Elle avait cessé de pleurer aussi vite qu'elle avait cessé de rire. Mais quand ils eurent fini leur récit (très abrégé en ce qui concernait la partie avec Voldemort), Ron s'aperçut que son amie fulminait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry qui avait remarqué aussi.

-Morgane ! s'écria Hermione. Morgane Shrakow ! Elle s'est bien fichue de tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a raconté exactement sur ma capture par les Mangemorts ?

Ils lui rapportèrent les paroles de Morgane du mieux qu'ils purent : comment elle avait fréquemment rendu visite à Viktor et Hermione pour échapper à son père, comment elle s'était cachée à l'arrivée des Mangemorts, comment Viktor avait trahi en abandonnant Hermione, comment Olaf avait été tué en voulant se venger de son frère.

Hermione voulut se lever, mais elle était encore trop faible. Elle serra son poing unique à en avoir la marque des ongles dans la peau.

-C'est n'importe quoi, déclara-t-elle. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu joue Morgane, mais elle ne vous a raconté que des mensonges.

Elle s'interrompit, serra convulsivement son bras amputé de la main gauche.

-En vérité, je n'ai vu Morgane Shrakow qu'une fois dans ma vie. Elle était avec son père et son frère à une réception donnée pour Mr et Mrs Krum. Nous avons un peu discuté, mais Viktor m'avait prévenu de me méfier d'elle, que son père était Mangemort et qu'elle même était une fille étrange.

- Comment est-ce que Krum savait, pour son père ? intervint Harry. Ne me dis pas que lui-même

Elle eut un sourire sans joie.

- Non, non, rien de tel. Viktor a des convictions, il est fermement opposé à la dictature de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais les Mangemorts sont beaucoup plus présents en Bulgarie qu'en Angleterre, et leurs identités sont un secret de polichinelle. Donc, pendant le dîner, elle a tenté de faire ma connaissance je n'ai pas été très engageante, mais elle a insisté, me harcelant sans cesse de questions. Et j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi elle s'intéressait tant à moi : elle voulait tout savoir sur toi, Harry.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, qui je suis ? Elle vit à l'autre bout de l'Europe!

- On verra ça après, dit Ron. Finis ton histoire, Hermione.

- Quand j'ai compris à quoi rimaient ses questions, je l'ai envoyée promener et elle a bien dû abandonner. Je ne l'ai plus revue. Par contre je suis prête à jurer que son père faisait partie des Mangemorts qui m'ont enlevée.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? questionna Harry, soudain très intéressé.

Ron remarqua qu'il s'était penché sur Hermione, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais chez Viktor Un jour, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et il est allé ouvrir. De là où j'étais, j'ai entendu crier " Stupéfix ! ". Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, j'ai bondi pour me cacher mais je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'ils m'ont rattrapée, et j'ai subitement été ligoté par un sortilège du Saucisson. Un des hommes m'a pris sur son épaule et ils ont transplané. Nous sommes réapparus devant Vous-Savez-Qui.

Elle dût visiblement rassembler tout son courage pour continuer malgré les tremblements de sa voix.

- Le premier Mangemort de la bande s'est prosterné devant V Vous-Savez-Qui. Il lui a dit qu'il amenait l'amie d'Harry Potter. Que j'allais lui permettre de t'attirer dans un piège, Harry.

- Ca y est ! s'écria Harry si fort qu'un infirmier lui ordonna de faire silence. C'est sûr, maintenant. Voldemort a envoyé Wakewage me chercher pour m'attirer dans son piège. Elle est à son service depuis le début ! Elle s'est bien moquée de nous !

- Non, non, attends, s'écria Ron à son tour. Il y a une autre possibilité. 

Harry le regarda bizarrement, mais le laissa poursuivre :

- Wakewage a très bien pu venir te chercher de sa propre initiative.

- Mais elle savait que j'allais tomber dans son piège ! Elle a dit que Si Sniffle allait y tomber à ma place !

- Laisse-moi finir. Son père, là, Shrakow. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas lui le serviteur de Tu-Sais-Qui qui devait t'appâter ?

Harry prit une minute pour réfléchir à cette possibilité, avant de demander :

- Mais comment tu expliques pour Wakewage ?

- Je ne sais pas Elle sait peut-être des choses que nous ignorons. 

- Attendez intervint Hermione. Si Wakewage était de notre côté, pourquoi vous aurait-elle raconté des mensonges à mon sujet ?

- Parce qu'elle savait qu'on ne la croirait pas si elle disait la vérité ? proposa Ron.

- Mieux ! fit Hermione. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a affaibli Vous-Savez-Qui pour permettre à Harry de le combattre. 

- Mais justement, on en est pas sûrs ! protesta ce dernier.

- Ca me paraît évident. Elle a fait semblant de lui prêter allégeance, puis elle a utilisé son pouvoir sur la Pierre d'Orian pour abattre Vous-Savez-Qui. A mon avis, Wakewage uvre contre lui.

- Donc elle est dans notre camp ? fit Ron.

Il ne savait pas si cette idée le réjouissait ou l'inquiétait. 

- Non, je ne pense pas non plus, répondit Hermione. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle n'uvre que pour elle-même.

A ce moment là, Harry se frappa le front. Le geste fit sursauter Ron et Hermione, qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

- Hé, fit Harry. On a complètement oublié un truc.

- Quoi ? demandèrent les deux autres en même temps.

- Wakewage a gardé la Pierre d'Orian.

- Bon, conclut Harry au moment de s'en aller. On reste en contact, Hermione. On t'enverra des hiboux toutes les semaines. Quant à nous, on va aller s'occuper de miss Wakewage – ou Shrakow. 

Mais au lieu de se lever, Ron s'attarda auprès de son amie.

- Hermione Je dois te demander une chose qui va te faire mal. Tu m'excuses ?

- Vas-y, répondit-elle.

Elle savait déjà quelle question il allait poser, apparemment. Ron, lui, n'en était plus très sûr.

- Voilà, commença-t-il. Avant de partir, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi ta main n'a pas été soignée. Ils ne peuvent pas la faire repousser ?

A sa grande frayeur, elle avait de nouveau les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle les essuya rageusement.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à les retenir. 

Elle renifla. Ron et Harry retenaient leur souffle. 

- Le Médicomage a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Que faire repousser un membre, normalement, c'est possible, encore que ça soit un acte de magie qui demande beaucoup de,puissance.

Elle avait à nouveau caché son moignon sous les couvertures, et le manipulait nerveusement de sa main gauche. 

- Mais il a dit que sur moi, ça ne marchait pas. Que l'objet ensorcelé qui m'avait blessé était plein de mauvais sorts. De la magie noire. Pour empêcher toute guérison.

Elle pleurait à nouveau, et Ron sentait qu'il aurait dû la réconforter. Faire quelque chose. La prendre dans ses bras, par exemple. Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage. 

Oh, et puis zut après tout. Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se serra aussitôt contre lui. C'était étrange. Il était heureux, et en même temps complètement terrorisé. 

Ca ne dura que le temps d'un rêve, puis elle se sépara de lui, et il ne resta plus que la gêne. Mais il fit comme si elle n'existait pas, et elle fut bien obligée de s'en aller Il espérait juste que Harry ne lui ferait aucune remarque. Et puis, encore zut après tout ! Il avait bien le droit de réconforter son amie en détresse. Surtout qu'il l'y avait mise, avec sa question stupide. Il n'aurait pas pu se retenir ? Demander directement à l'infirmière, plutôt que raviver la douleur d'Hermione ? Quel idiot il faisait !

- Tu restes ici combien de temps ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- J'ai encore un jour de convalescence, répondit-elle. Ca ne sert à rien, c'est complètement cicatrisé, mais ils devaient me garder en observation. Au début, le Médicomage voulait me garder toute une semaine, mais j'ai fait du tapage. Déjà qu'ils ne peuvent pas me soigner, alors si en plus je devais stagner ici un jour de plus

- Et après ? continua Harry. Tu rentres chez toi ?

- Oui (une ombre passa sur le visage d'Hermione). Je vais aller annoncer ça à mes parents 

Harry et Ron se retirèrent sur un "à bientôt!". Dans le hall d'entrée, ils retrouvèrent Mr Weasley, qui avait jugé préférable de ne pas interférer dans leurs retrouvailles avec Hermione. Ils montèrent dans la petite voiture du frère du père de Ron, et ils rentrèrent au Terrier dans un silence quasi-total.

La disparition de Wakewage effrayait Ron. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle pouvait transplaner. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait parfois de douter de la réalité de ses souvenirs de ce qu'il appelait " cette nuit là ". N'avait-il pas tout inventé?

Après la visite à Hermione, les vacances avaient repris leur cours, un peu trop rapide à son goût. " Cette nuit là " était celle du 20 au 21 juillet, et puis tout à coup, on était le 25, et Charlie rentrait de Roumanie. Et puis on était le 30 juillet, puis le 31, et il fallait préparer une fête en l'honneur des 15 ans de Harry.

Les deux garçons se levèrent très tôt ce matin là, c'est à dire à dix heures. Harry était tout excité, il avait l'habitude de recevoir ses cadeaux par hibou postal dès la première heure. Mais il ne s'était pas réveillé à minuit, et par conséquent les deux garçons furent tirés de leur sommeil bienheureux par les claquements, grattements et caquètements furieux des trois hiboux qui se bousculaient sur le rebord étroit de la fenêtre.

Il y avait bien sûr un hibou de Poudlard, qui convoyait non seulement la lettre d'inscription de Harry, mais aussi celles de Ron, Ginny, Fred, George et

- Hermione ? Ca alors, Dumbledore a fait une erreur ! Moi qui croyais qu'il savait toujours où étaient tous ses élèves

Ron prit la lettre que lui tendait son ami avec un hochement de tête, trop occupé à bailler comme un crocodile pour dire merci.

Harry décrocha la lettre de la patte du deuxième hibou, qui s'envola aussitôt, non sans que Ron, un peu mieux réveillé, n'ait le temps de remarquer son étonnant plumage blanc. Il ne connaissait qu'une chouette comme ça et il s'agissait d'Hedwige, mais celle-là était plus volumineuse, comme gonflée de chaud duvet. Cela lui rappela sa couette et il faillit s'y replonger, mais l'exclamation de Harry l'en distraya.

- Oh ! Devine d'où Hagrid m'écrit !

- Euh fit Ron, très occupé à tenter de faire passer sa tête dans la jambe de son pantalon.

- Raté ! Il est en Russie avec Mme Maxime.

- En Russie ? marmonna Ron en cherchant partout son tee-shirt, avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait autour du cou.

- Hé ! râla Harry. Tu m'écoutes, oui ? C'est bien ce qu'on pensait : Hagrid et Mme Maxime sont partis chercher les derniers géants. Ils les ont trouvés dispersés dans les montagnes de l'Oural. Il n'en reste qu'une centaine. Apparemment, ils sont en pleine négociation pour les rallier à Dumbledore.

Ron s'affala sur son lit, enfin habillé correctement (presque correctement : ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées et son tee-shirt à l'envers). Il commençait à avoir les idées un peu plus claires.

Ainsi, Hagrid et Mme Maxime étaient partis négocier avec les géants ? Il se demanda s'il les reverrait un jour. Les géants avaient une réputation de féroces tueurs, qui ne faisaient aucune nuance entre un buf et un Sorcier. Mais après tout, ne disait-on pas que les géant s'étaient jadis ralliés à Vous-Savez-Qui parce que celui-ci leur offrait plus de massacres ? C'est donc qu'ils avaient du libre-arbitre.

- Whaôh ! s'exclama Harry en ouvrant un petit paquet en papier journal. Regarde le cadeau de Sirius !

C'était une montre au bracelet en cuir violet. Le cadran était orné de douze petits symboles, les aiguilles étaient au nombre de sept et semblaient toutes avoir un usage précis, mais Ron n'y connaissait pas grand chose. En revanche, il reconnaissait très bien cette couleur violette tirant sur le gris du bracelet.

- Ca alors ! C'est de la peau de Grapcorn !

- Ah ouais ? fit Harry. Et c'est quoi?

- Le Grapcorn ? C'est une bestiole de montagne. Elle a la peau la plus résistante au monde, encore plus que celle des dragons, et ça peut repousser à peu près n'importe quel sortilège ! Mais c'est bizarre, quel intérêt à faire un bracelet de montre indestructible ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça permet à la montre de servir plus longtemps ?

Puis il se plongea dans la lecture de la lettre de son parrain. Ron attendit patiemment des nouvelles, mais Harry replia la lettre avec une étrange expression sur le visage et ne dit rien.

- Fais voir le cadeau d'Hagrid ! demanda Ron pour s'occuper, puisque son ami n'avait pas l'air prêt à descendre déjeuner.

Il prit la lettre sur un signe de tête de Harry. Elle contenait une petite boîte de bois toute simple, remplie de poussière et de graviers de couleur grise.

- Oui ? rigola Ron. Hagrid t'a offert de la terre de Russie, ou quoi ?

- Il a écrit ce que c'était dans la lettre, expliqua distraitement Harry. Lis la, si tu veux.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ?

La lettre était rédigée à l'encre sépia, dans l'écriture brouillonne de Hagrid :

" _Cher Harry,_

Voici ton cadeau. J'avais pensé t'offrir un Focifère (on en trouve de très beaux spécimens ici) mais Olympe m'a rappelé que la législation obligeait à leur faire subir un sortilège de mutisme, ce qui est beaucoup moins amusant. "

"Eh bien, se dit Ron, ça ne s'arrange pas chez Hagrid. Un Focifère ! Pourquoi pas un Manticore pendant qu'il y est ?"

Les Focifères étaient des oiseaux au plumage criard, dont le chant rendait fou_._

" Et puis j'ai pensé qu'Hedwidge serait jalouse. Alors voilà mon cadeau : c'est une idée d'Olympe. C'est un artefact de géant, ils appellent ça du Grsobskcqvoksgrosstak – en anglais, cela doit donner " Poudre d'hominisme ". Vu par un géant, cela signifie que cette poudre leur permet d'adopter une taille humaine quelques heures. J'ignore si cela te donnera la taille d'un lutin, mais si c'est le cas ça devrait être amusant, tu ne penses pas ?

Hagrid "

- De la poudre d'hominisme, hein ? dit pensivement Ron en considérant la petite boîte. Si ça fonctionne, ça doit permettre de faire pas mal de bêtises

- Comme tu dis ! rigola Harry, soudain revenu à la réalité. Cette année, Hermione va encore avoir de quoi se faire du souci !

Ils pouffèrent tous deux. Oui, Hermione leur avait toujours fait la morale quand ils transgressaient le règlement, et ça allait probablement continuer.

Ils engloutirent un petit déjeuner considérable, chacun rivalisant avec l'autre au niveau de l'appétit. Puis les jumeaux les rejoignirent et participèrent au festin, jusqu'à ce que leur mère soit obligée de chasser tout le monde à coup d'étincelles afin qu'il leur reste une toute petite faim pour le déjeuner. Il était 11h30.

- Quelle décadence, marmonna Molly en ouvrant un livre de cuisine.

Pendant ce temps-là, les quatre garçons se réunissaient autour de la table, débarrassée magiquement, pour lire leurs lettres d'inscription à Poudlard.

C'était toujours la même bonne vieille lettre, depuis maintenant cinq ans que Ron faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard :

" _Cher Mr Wealsey, _

Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 3 septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 , à 11 heures précises.

__

Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des livres que vous devrez vous procurer en vue de cette année scolaire.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, 

Pr. Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe 

Livres et manuels :

Le livre des Sorts et Enchantements (niveau 5), par Miranda Fauconnette

Manuel du Cours avancé de Métamorphose, par Emeric G. Changé

Cent sorts de protection contre la Magie Noire, par Ernest Delamotte

Duel : de l'Octasy au Ryutsuko, par Fulbert Froid'kanar

L'Art Antique, par Cyrus Ezetrel

- C'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Fred, mécontent.

Il se pencha sur la lettre de Ron :

- Toi aussi tu dois acheter un livre de Duel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? On ne va quand même pas avoir une matière en plus, cette année ? 

- Peut-être que c'est pour les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? proposa Ron.

- Non, dit George, on a aussi un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à acheter. Celui-là est en plus. Il ne cadre avec aucune autre matière. 

- Alors c'est qu'on va avoir des cours de Duel, je pense, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi ? Des cours en plus ? râla Ron. Comme si on travaillait déjà pas assez !

- C'est n'importe quoi, je trouve ! grogna Fred. Des cours de Duel On a jamais vu ça à Poudlard !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Fred, intervint Molly. Ca peut être très intéressant. De plus, dans le contexte actuel, Dumbledore a raison de vous entraîner un maximum à combattre. Et troisièmement, si, il y a déjà eu des cours de Duel à Poudlard. Durant toute ma scolarité, j'ai eu un vieux Duelliste comme prof. C'était un homme extrêmement puissant qui avait travaillé dur au service de la communauté toute sa jeunesse et qui le faisait encore dans ses vieux jours en formant de jeunes élèves. Mais il a dû prendre sa retraite quand j'ai passé mon ASPIC et je crois bien que Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi à lui trouver de remplaçant. Les bons Duellistes sont très rares, mais pour la plupart vraiment puissant.

- Ca a l'air intéressant, je trouve ! déclara Georges. 

Ron ne partageait pas tout à fait son avis. Pour lui, les cours était bien assez dur comme ça. Si seulement le Duel avait pu remplacer la Divination ! Il y serait allé avec joie.

- Moi, je ne trouve pas, insista Fred, buté. Si on nous forme à nous battre, c'est comme si on nous enrôlait de force dans une armée. Je ne veux pas de ça.

- Pas d'accord, dit George. Nous devons bien apprendre à nous défendre. C'est l'époque qui veut ça. Si Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas revenu, alors oui, ça serait de l'enrôlement. Mais là, c'est pour notre propre bien et pour celui des personnes qui nous entourent que nous devons apprendre à parer à toute éventualité.

- Eh, les gars, calmez-vous, intervint Ron en les voyant prêts à s'irriter. On est même pas sûrs qu'il y ait réellement un cours de Duel. C'est peut-être juste une option ?

- Ils ne nous feraient pas acheter le livre, dit Fred. Ca ne me plaît pas. Et ça, là, c'est quoi ? _L'Art Antique _? Vous connaissez ce bouquin ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, dit Georges, et les deux autres firent signe qu'eux non plus.

- Fais voir, demanda leur mère. _L'Art Antique _de Cyrus Etrezel? Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. On demandera à votre père.

Mais ils furent interrompus à ce moment de la conversation, car dans une grande explosion de cendre et de suie, Hermione venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.

Elle avança, gênée par les cinq regards effarés qui pesaient sur elle. Ron remarqua une grosse valise noire à ses pieds.

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley, dit-elle en s'époussetant. Est-ce que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, Hermione, entre donc. 

Elle sortit de la cheminée, tirant sa valise. Elle portait de habits moldus et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et tressés.

- Tu t'installes ici ? demanda Ron, puis il regretta d'avoir abordé si brusquement le sujet qui, visiblement, embarrassait Hermione.

- Eh bien bafouilla-t-elle. Justement, Mrs Weasley, je voudrais vous demander si je ne vous dérange pas. Je vous aiderait à faire la cuisine et le ménage, si vous voulez.

- Je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir, Hermione, assura la mère de Ron. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi une décision si précipitée ? Quand Arthur te l'as proposé, tu as dit que tu préférais passer l'été chez toi, si je ne me trompe ?

- Justement, j'ai changé d'avis. Enfin, non, mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé chez mes parents et j'ai préféré partir Enfin, juste pour la fin des vacances!

Ca alors! Hermione qui faisait une fugue! Ron n'en revenait pas. Et lui qui croyait qu'elle avait une relation idéale avec ses parents, comme la petite fille modèle qu'elle semblait être quand on ne la connaissait pas bien

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Hermione, dit gentiment Mrs Weasley. Du moment que tes parents savent où tu es

- Oui oui, je leur ai dit.

Comme il l'avait vu faire à Ste-Mangouste, elle manipulait nerveusement son moignon de la main gauche. Ce tic nerveux donna la chair de poule à Ron.

Ron, Fred, Georges et Charlie avaient été chargés d'occuper Harry pendant que le reste de la famille s'attelait à préparer la fête. Ils se réunirent dans le petit pré entouré d'arbres qui leur servait depuis toujours de terrain de Quidditch. L'herbe était un peu carbonisée depuis le duel de Harry contre Dumbledore, mais les arbres masquaient toujours aussi bien à la vue d'éventuels promeneurs moldus. Les cinq garçons décollèrent dans des bruissements de brindilles, et se retrouvèrent bientôt en cercle à deux mètres du sol. En principe, le coup d'envoi se faisait plus haut que ça, mais la hauteur des arbres limitait la liberté.

Ils avaient ensorcelé le Souaffle pour qu'il se mette en jeu tout seul, et cinq joueurs surexcités se précipitèrent sur la balle rouge qui montait en chandelle. Comme ils n'étaient pas une équipe entière, et que de toute façon le terrain n'était pas assez grand, ils avaient un peu modifié les règles. Harry restait attrapeur, Fred et George Batteurs, Ron Gardien et Charlie Arbitre, mais tous assumaient en même temps le poste de Poursuiveur. C'était plus compliqué, surtout pour Ron qui devait parfois quitter ses buts pour prendre le Souaffle et marquer contre lui-même, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de camp adverse. Alors, chaque fois qu'il parvenait à avoir le Souaffle, les quatre autres se jetaient sur lui pour tenir lieu de gardiens, si bien qu'il ne mit que deux buts. De toute façon, il n'était pas très doué au poste de Poursuiveur.

Les points étant comptés individuellement, Charlie remporta la partie avec 130 points, suivi de George avec 90 points, Fred 80 points, Harry avec 50 points et Ron, bon dernier avec ses 20 points. Le Vif-d'or ne s'était pas manifesté, ou bien Harry, trop concentré sur le Souaffle, ne l'avait pas vu. En tout cas, Ginny vint les chercher au treizième but de Charlie, et ils durent rappeler toutes les balles, grâce à un _Finite Incantatem._ La petite balle dorée retomba à terre dans un sifflement, les ailes coupées, et cette vision serra le cur de Ron. Il avait conscience que c'était stupide, mais pour lui, le Vif-d'or symbolisait quelque chose comme la liberté, la joie. Le voir tomber était triste, c'était comme voir se fermer une porte d'avenir, dont on sait qu'on ne pourra plus jamais la rouvrir. Heureusement, il savait très bien que la Vif-dor revolerait dès qu'on le sortirait à nouveau de sa caisse.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, tout était recouvert de papiers brillants, de guirlandes, de fontaines à étincelles, de lampions colorés. Mr Weasley avait convié toutes les fées de la région, grâce à un sortilège d'Appel très simple, et les petites créatures aux ailes semblables à des vitraux colorés voletaient de toutes parts. Sur la table, couverte de pétards mouillés du Dc Flibuste qui explosaient par intermittence, des plats copieux fumaient, décorés avec faste.

Harry entra à son tour et s'arrêta, interdit, sur le pas de la porte. A la tête qu'il faisait, Ron comprit soudain ce que signifiait n'avoir jamais fêté son anniversaire. Lui, il connaissait très bien cette décoration. C'était celle des fêtes chez les Sorciers, pleine d'étincelles et de lampions. Il dut lutter avec force contre la vague de mélancolie qui tentait de le submerger : oui, il connaissait ces fêtes.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Bien sûr, ses parents lui avaient toujours envoyé des cadeaux, et ses amis, dès qu'ils avaient pu (sous la torture) lui faire cracher le morceau, s'étaient empressés de lui faire un gâteau à la date tant attendue, et tant redoutée. Mais à Poudlard, où il n'y avait pas d'intimité, ça n'avait rien de semblable. Il se rappelait

Ses anniversaires n'avaient pas toujours été heureux. A quatre ans, son père venait de perdre son travail et ils avaient dû faire une fête avec un minimum d'argent. Les sortilèges de décoration étaient malgré tout très réussis, mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour tenir longtemps, et il se rappelait son chagrin quand les guirlandes, feux d'artifices miniatures et pluies de paillettes enchantées s'étaient doucement éteints, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre sinistre après le doux enchantement. A sept ans, il était cloué au lit par une pneumonie et n'avait même pas eu la force de découvrir la clé de ses paquets enchantés. Et à onze ans, quelle déception lorsque Errol s'était perdu en route pour Poudlard! Il n'avait pas encore avoué la date de sa naissance à ses amis, et pour la premire fois de sa vie il avait dû passer un anniversaire seul, sans cadeaux ni bougies, comme un adulte. A cette époque, il s'était dit : " Tu es grand à présent, tu es au collège, tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on t'offre des cadeaux comme à six ans ? " Oui mais voilà, il aurait bien voulu malgré tout.

Les souvenirs heureux, il n'en manquait pas non plus. Pour son huitième anniversaire, il avait eu un animal familier, enfin (tous ses frères avaient déjà le leur) : un Boursouf, une bestiole ronde couverte de poils couleur crème, dont la langue rose démesurée se promenait dans toute la maison, à la recherche de nourriture. Ron adorait son Boursouf, qu'il avait appelé Longuelangue (ce nom devait être repris plus tard par ses deux frères pour baptiser les pralines de leur invention). Mais la bête avait mal fini quand Fred, souhaitant s'entraîner au Quidditch et ne trouvant plus ses balles, ou peut-être juste pour embêter son petit frère, s'était servi du Boursouf comme Cognard. La petite bête ne voyait aucun mal à être utilisée comme ballon, mais la batte de Fred était un petit peu trop dure pour sa tête, qui n'avait pas résisté aux chocs à répétition.

Tels étaient les souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, à la vue de la pièce décorée pour la fête. 

Harry s'approcha lentement de la table, incrédule. Il y avait un gros poulet fumant parcouru de flammèches bleues, oranges et violettes. Les légumes dansaient la java dans leur sauce, et parfois certains sautaient hors du plat, faisaient un saut périlleux et retombaient dans un éclaboussement. 

Tout le monde s'attabla et le repas fut joyeux. Charlie amusa l'assemblée avec des anecdotes de son boulot en Roumanie, et même Hermione se dérida. Au moment du dessert, un gros gâteau lévita jusqu'à la table. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry souffla ses bougies. Il ne semblait toujours pas y croire. Un sourire ébahi s'attardait sur ses lèvres, il avait les yeux brillants et ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. 

Mais la vraie surprise, ce fut lorsque les Weasley exhibèrent leurs cadeaux : il y en avait plein. Chacun offrit son paquet coloré. Harry, rouge tomate, bredouillait :

- Mais c'est trop je ne peux pas

- Ne te soucie de rien, Harry, dit gentiment Molly. Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée.

Le cadeau des parents Weasley était un jeu de cartes enchantées. Ron savait que cela n'avait pas coûté cher à son père : il l'avait réquisitionné chez un Sorcier. Les cartes étaient illicites parce que d'origine moldue, mais Arthur avait régularisé leur situation avant de les offrir à Harry; évidemment, Molly n'en savait rien. 

Ginny offrit à Harry une espèce de loupe tarabiscotée, découverte on ne sait où, et dont elle paraissait particulièrement fière : en tout cas, elle avait les oreilles toutes roses. Quant à Harry, il fut bien embarrassé en déballant la loupe. Mais Charlie vint à la rescousse de sa petite sur en s'écriant :

- Oh ! c'est un Sortilographe, pas vrai ? 

- Ca sert à quoi ? s'enquit poliment Harry.

- C'est un objet très utile ! fit Mr Weasley. Il permet de voir les sortilèges qui ont été utilisés à l'endroit où l'on regarde, avec une image plus ou moins nette selon que le sortilège est plus ou moins vieux et puissant. Où est-ce que tu as dégotté ça, Ginny ?

Elle rougit encore plus et haussa les épaules. Les autres comprirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop insister. Pour changer de sujet, Harry ouvrit le paquet suivant et tomba sur le cadeau de Ron. Celui-ci avait longtemps cherché ce qu'il allait offrir à on amie : il voulait quelque chose de valeur parce qu'il considérait toujours en vigueur sa dette envers Harry, depuis l'épisode des Multiplettes et l'or des Farfadets. Il avait donc réuni tout son argent de poche pour acheter un balai miniature enchanté, qui voletait à cinquante centimètres de la table et faisait des démonstrations de figures à la demande du Sorcier.

Le cadeau fit apparemment plaisir à Harry : son visage s'illumina et d'après le regard qu'il lança à Ron, celui-ci fut conforté dans son sentiment : la dette était largement payée.

Les jumeaux avaient fait paquet commun : une pleine boîte de bonbons ensorcelés par leurs soins :

- A tester sur Dudley, déclara George.

- Ou sur Drago Malefoy, précisa Fred. 

Mais le cadeau qui surprit tout le monde et fit le plus plaisir à Harry fut celui de Charlie. Il se présentait sous la forme d'une petite boîte d'environ dix centimètres de côté. Quand Harry finit par comprendre comment venir à bout des nuds ensorcelés (ils se reformaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les dénouait, et toujours plus serrés) la boîte s'ouvrit en fleur d'un seul coup. Sur un lit de coton s'étalait un objet conique couleur d'or pur, percé d'un trou dans son bout le plus large. 

- C'est une dent de dragon, expliqua Charlie. De Cornelongue. 

La dent était longue, fine, vaguement courbée. Le trou percé à sa base permettait de passer un cordon.

Harry la manipula, la fit peser dans sa main. La dent renvoyait des éclats d'or de tous côtés. 

- C'est magnifique murmura-t-il.

- Nous avons un Cornelongue prépubère à la réserve de dragons. Il perd toutes ses dents de lait, et il en a soixante-dix-sept. Elles sont en or pur, alors on en revend la plupart, mais celle-là j'ai demandé à la garder pour mon usage personnel. On dit que les dents de Cornelongue offrent bonheur et longévité à qui en garde une autour du cou en permanence. 

- Il y a des symboles gravés dessus ! s'exclama Harry, penché sur la dent.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des symboles, expliqua le grand frère de Ron. Plutôt des gravures qui se font naturellement. On ignore ce qu'elles signifient, mais certains scientifiques pensent qu'elles racontent la vie du dragon. Encore faudrait-il savoir les déchiffrer

- C'est fascinant ! s'écria Molly. Tu ne nous a jamais parlé de ça, Charlie !

- Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, c'est une découverte récente. Nous n'avons de Cornelongue dans notre réserve que depuis cinq ans, et c'est la première fois qu'un d'eux perd ses dents. Et vous savez, quand les dents sont sur le dragon, rares sont ceux qui osent aller les étudier de près

Les jumeaux pouffèrent, bientôt imités par tout le monde.

- J'ai apporté autre chose, annonça Charlie quand le calme fut revenu. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt. Je vous en dirai plus dans quelques jours 

Et comme il avait éveillé l'intérêt général, il enchaîna sur un autre sujet. Pendant longtemps, il parla à son auditoire fasciné de dragons, Boutefeu, Cornelongue, Opalil, Suédois et autre Magyar à pointes. Il les amusa grâce à maintes anecdotes, plus ou moins dangereuses sur le moment, mais qui avec le recul devenaient comiques. Il leur parla des recherches que menaient la trentaine de Sorciers dont il faisait partie, des croisements inter-espèces qu'ils tentaient d'opérer, des études de comportements et de pouvoirs magiques. Il les fascina tellement que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table. Ron avait la tête pleine d'écailles, de cornes, de dents et de flammes. 

  
Ce soir-là, lorsque Harry et lui se confièrent, celui-ci lui confia :

- Je n'ai jamais vécu d'aussi belle journée. C'était magnifique. Je n'imaginais même pas tout ce que Charlie nous a raconté. Ces recherches sur les dragons, je trouve ça incroyable. Ca me rabiboche avec eux !

Ron sourit. Oui, lui aussi avait découvert une face nouvelle de Charlie. Malgré un brin de ressentiment à la pensée qu'il ne connaissait pas tout de son propre frère, il aimait ce qu'il avait découvert. C'est la tête encore pleine d'étincelles qu'il s'endormit.

– fin du chapitre 5 –

Attendez là, attendez (frénésie) mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon diiiieu !!!!!!! double excitation, triple, quadruple ! c la folie !!!!! je suis chez mon amie Amarante, on a tapé mon chap 5 jusqu'à 2h du matin, et là il est 11h03 et, et, et,et et, et, et eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet !!!! on est leeeeeeee

21 JUIN 2003 !!!!!!!!!!!! ET ON A LES TOME 5 ENTRE LES MAINS ! LE TOME 5 ! LE TOME 5 ! LE TOME 5 !!!!!!!!

ouh ouh 

ouh il fautque je me détende 

ouh 

ça fait bizarre

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

le premier chapitre s'appelle s'appele : " Dudley demented " ! deviendrait-il fou ? en tout cas nous, nous le sommes déjà ! et le nombre de pages ! 766 ! 

et le résumé (attention, si vous ne voulez pas savoir l'histoire..) :

"Harry Potter is due to start his fifth year at Hogwats school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is desperate to get back to school and find out why his friends Ron and Hermione have been so secretive all summer. However, what Harry is about to discover in his new year at Hogwarts will turn his world upside down"

Alors, vous bavez???

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ! c la fête ! c la folie ! c trop bien ! c, c, c,. aaarh !

La couverture est magnifique ! Il y a une plume dorée sur la tranche, elle est lumineuse et tout et au dos, il y a cinq personnages dorés, comme des statues, dont un centaure, un elfe de maison, un farfadet et deux Sorciers (un homme et une femme : seraient-ce Lily et James ? Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle ?) les Sorciers envoient de la flotte de leurs baguettes, et le centaure dresse un arc qui crache de l'eau aussi. Yahouh !

Voilà j'avais des choses à vous dire sur le chap 5 , mais là je suis trop à fond dans le nouvel harry Potter, je ne sais plus quoi ! donc tant pis, je vous en parlerai plus tard

Mais c la fête !!!!!!!!!!

Youpi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ouf

Ouf 

Ça va, là, je me calme

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!

Ona 

--------------

Trois heures plus tard: ouf, détente. Le tome 5 est sorti. Ouais. Ouf. Je veux le lire! Calme.

Je suis super heureuse, non seulement pcq le tome 5 s'est enfin dévoilé, mais aussi pcq j'ai fini de transcrire deux chapitres d'un coup, grâce à l'aide inestimable d'Amarante (que je vais aller racketter pour l'obliger à me donner son tome 5! ^_^). La tension retombe un peu, Harry profite enfin de ses vacances (pas Hermione) et on en apprend plus sur Ron, qui a toujours été trsè discret, caché derrière son ami. Enfin, là, je fais la promo de mon chapitre, ms vous l'avez déjà lu donc c idio et inutile. Je me tais!

Si, une chose importante à dire: devinez qui revient au chapitre 6? bingo! Le petit Sévy, Rogue en personne! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous allez voir par vous-même.

Ja, mata ne!*

Ona 

*à plus, en japonais **

**ouah, je me la pète! 


	6. Les bêtes l'ont mangé

****

Chapitre 6: Les bêtes l'ont mangé

- Les enfants! Venez mettre la table, ils vont arriver!

Des avalanches de pas claquèrent dans les escaliers, faisant trembler la maison sur ses fondations. Quatre têtes rousses et une brune débarquèrent dans la cuisine.

Les jumeaux agitèrent leurs baguettes pour faire sortir la table dans le jardin, puis ils déplièrent les rallonges. Harry et Ron étendirent la nappe, tandis que Ginny arrivait avec une pile d'assiettes immense. Soudain, elle trébucha, les assiettes volèrent, mais elles s'immobilisèrent dans les airs, figées par un sort de Georges.

- Whaoh! T'as des réflexes! s'extasia Harry, pendant qu'une Ginny rouge pivoine époussetait sa robe et commençait à décrocher les assiettes suspendues.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

Assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, Hermione observait toute cette agitation. Elle aurait donné très cher pour pouvoir se joindre à ses amis, rire avec eux. Mais un fossé les séparait à présent. Elle avait le cur serré. 

Mrs Weasley s'activait devant ses fourneaux, à grands coups de baguette. Les aliments s'envolaient, se découpaient en rondelles et s'étalaient au fond des plats, ou bien se tranchaient et se mettaient à rôtir. Des odeurs délicieuses commençaient déjà à emplir la pièce. Hermione ferma les yeux. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue de retour chez ses parents.

La maison sentait bon aussi quand Hermione était rentrée. Sa mère faisait cuire un poulet, et l'odeur de graisse frite et d'herbes aromatiques réveillait l'estomac. Le Magicobus avait déposé Hermione au coin de la rue. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, sans sonner. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire la surprise à ses parents, mais elle n'avait pas non plus le courage de sonner. 

Tous ses bagages étaient restés chez Viktor. Son argent et les cadeaux achetés pour sa famille aussi. Elle rentrait, une semaine en avance, habillée de vêtements prêtés par l'hôpital, les mains vides – _la_ main vide. Elle avait peur, peur de la réaction de ses parents.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Elle allait faire montre de son courage. 

Elle appela ses parents pour se signaler, puis pénétra dans la cuisine.

Ils se levèrent de table, surpris. Elle s'avança pour les embrasser, hésita, se reprit. 

- Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman! dit-elle aussi joyeusement qu'elle pût.

- Hermione bafouilla son père. Tu ne devais pas rentrer la semaine prochaine? 

- Il y a eu quelques petits incidents, éluda-t-elle. je suis revenue plus tôt.

- Ah! bien fit son père. Et tu es venue par balai?

Elle sourit. C'était bien son père, toujours le même. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien; rien n'avait changé. 

- Non, expliqua-t-elle. On n'a pas le droit de voyager en balai tant qu'on a pas passé notre ASPIC. Même après, c'est très fermement règlementé pour éviter que des Moldus ne se posent des questions. Je suis revenue en Magicobus.

- Ah d'accord. 

Un silence s'installa à table. Hermione fit de même et commença à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Elle était affamée.

- Tiens, Hermione, proposa Mrs Weasley, tu veux m'aider à tourner la sauce? Il faut l'empêcher d'attacher.

Elle se leva, prit la cuillère de bois des mains de la mère de Ron. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour habituer sa main gauche au mouvement circulaire requis, mais ce ne fut pas le plus compliqué. En revanche, ce qui la gênait plus était son incapacité à empêcher la casserole de bouger sur le feu. Au début, cela l'irrita tellement que des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle tenta de bloquer la poignée contre le mur, mais ça ne fut pas très convaincant. Alors, combattant son dégoût, elle se força à utiliser son bras droit. Ça n'était pas très pratique, et la position était plutôt inconfortable, mais au moins elle réussit à immobiliser la poignée dans son coude, sans pour autant se brûler. 

Du coin de l'il, elle vit la satisfaction de Mrs Weasley. Ainsi, c'était ça, hein? Elle était sensée se prouver que son handicap ne la rendait pas incapable de tout faire. Eh bien c'était raté. Oui, Hermione était consciente qu'il lui restait une main, deux pieds et une tête. Mais elle était aussi consciente que l'autre main manquait cruellement, et ça, quelles que soient les leçons de la vie ou des adultes, jamais on ne lui ferait gober que c'était réparable.

- Mais utilise ton couteau! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? 

"Il m'arrive que je n'ai plus qu'une seule main, Maman." Mais ça, sa mère ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle avait si mal, si mal d'être maladroite avec sa main gauche. Elle aurait voulu que ça paraisse naturel, mais ses parents commençaient déjà à se douter de quelque chose. Et ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'elle était rentrée.

- Hermione, dit son père, pourquoi tu nous caches ta main? Tu as fait un tatouage, c'est ça?

- Quoi? se récria-t-elle. Tu es sûr que tu parles de ta fille, là? Si je m'étais fait tatouer, je ne le cacherais pas comme ça, Papa.

- Montre-nous ta main, alors.

Elle était acculée. Et puis peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient au courant tout de suite, sinon elle reculerait toujours plus le moment de leur avouer. 

Elle sortit doucement sa main de sa poche. Sous le coude, l'affreux moignon rougeâtre l'élançait. Sa vue était suffisamment parlante, mais Hermione se sentit obligée d'expliquer, rien que pour faire taire l'affreux silence:

- J'ai perdu ma main, dit-elle.

À sa grande horreur, elle vit alors un sourire s'étirer sur le lèvres de son père. 

- Mais dit-elle, au bord des larmes. 

À présent, sa mère souriait aussi, un sourire jaune, mais sourire quand même. 

- C'est c'est un blague, n'est-ce pas? demanda son père.

Horrifiée.

- C'est un truc de magie, affirma-t-il.

Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Et il y arrivait plutôt bien. 

- C'est un truc que tu as appris dans ton école. De la magie! déclara sa mère. 

Du soulagement. Il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix. Ils s'étaient persuadés de ce qu'ils voulaient croire. Tellement minable. Tentative désespérée de croire ce qu'ils voulaient croire, juste parce que la vérité était trop dure. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru ça de ses parents. Désillusion. 

- Papa! gémit-elle. Maman!

Leur confiance factice se fractura aussitôt. Ils avaient peur. Elle aussi avait peur. Peur de voir ses parents pleurer. C'est si terrible pour un petit enfant de découvrir que son papa a peur. Hermione était une petite fille, une toute petite fille qui s'était fait mal et qui aurait aimé que son papa la réconforte. Mais il avait encore plus peur qu'elle. Et elle, elle devait refouler la terreur de l'enfant en elle. Elle devait se montrer adulte. Devant ses parents. Si dur

- Hermione, s'inquiéta sa mère. C'est bien une farce, n'est-ce pas?

Jamais elle n'avait eu plus de mal à lui dire non.

- Ils arrivent! Ils arrivent! cria Ginny, excitée comme une puce. 

- Ça va, Gin', on a vu, dit Ron.

Hermione n'avait pas vu, elle. Elle rejoignit les autres sur la terrasse. 

Le soleil était éclatant. Des vagues de chaleur troublaient l'horizon. Tout là-bas, au bout du chemin de terre qui coupait les champs de blé, un nuage de poussière trahissait l'arrivée d'un véhicule. 

Il fut bientôt assez proche pour être reconnu: il s'agissait d'un minibus. Il était assez particulier: de couleur jaune vif, il était couvert de dessins colorés, en partie masqués par une épaisse pellicule de boue et de poussière. 

Le minibus effectua un demi-tour au frein à main et son arrière vint se positionner juste devant l'entrée de la maison. Par les vitres, Hermione put voir qu'il était plein de gamins hilares. 

La porte arrière à double battants s'ouvrit d'un coup. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en sauta, claironna un "Bonjour tout le monde!" avant d'aider les enfants à descendre. 

- Harry, Hermione, dit Molly. Voici Joseph, le frère d'Arthur, sa femme Martha et leurs enfants.

- Bonjour Molly! s'exclama une petite femme toute menue en embrassant la mère de Ron. Puis elle serra les mains de Harry et d'Hermione: Enchantée, enchantée. Oh! tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Arthur m'a parlé de toi. Et toi, tu es Hermione, l'amie de Ron? Très bien très bien. 

Elle faisait de grands gestes pour accompagner ses propos. Elle semblait du genre à occuper tout l'espace de sa présence.

- Bonjour, salua Joseph. 

C'était un grand homme aux cheveux auburn déjà grisonnants, avec des lunettes dorées et un ventre replet. Autant sa femme était volubile, autant lui paraissait calme et posé. Il serra les mains de Harry et d'Hermione sans aucun commentaire.

Cinq enfants avaient sauté du minibus, tous aussi roux les uns que les autres, et faisaient des baisers à tout le monde à tour de rôle. Mrs Weasley fit les présentations, et il apparut à Hermione qu'elle avait déjà aperçu l'aîné, Bastien, à Poudlard. Malgré sa tignasse auburn, elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir s'il avait un lien avec Ron. Il était âgé de douze ans, et sa petite sur, Rachel, entrait à Poudlard à la rentrée. Hermione remarqua que là aussi, il y avait une majorité de garçons. Peut-être que ça expliquat la réputation de la famille d'être extrêment nombreuse? Puisque le nom de famille était transmis par les hommes.

- Entrez, entrez! convia Mrs Weasley. Suzan et Jonas ne vont pas tarder. 

"Entrer" était une manière de parler, puisqu'ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Hermione comprenait mieux le pourquoi des quatre rallonges successives qu'avait dû subir la table, à coups de baguettes magiques: rien qu'à deux familles, les Weasley comptaient déjà seize membres, plus Harry et Hermione, et tous les invités n'étaient pas arrivés. 

Ils firent tourner les gâteaux apéritifs, ouvrirent des bouteilles, et bientôt l'ambiance était chaleureuse sous le brillant soleil d'été. Les enfants, incapables de tenir en place, couraient d'une chaise à l'autre. Bientôt, une partie de chat fut organisée à travers la maison et les prés. Les petits supplièrent leurs grands cousins de venir jouer, et Ron fut bien obligé de se lever. Il lança un regard suppliant à Harry et Hermione:

- Aidez-moi, vous!

Harry rigola; mais à ce moment-là, le petit Corentin surgit à toute vitesse et le toucha en criant "chat!". Harry bondit comme un ressort et se jeta dans la poursuite. 

Hermione resta assise. Elle avait perdu l'équilibre nécessaire à la course. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer.

- Alors, dit Martha, soudain sérieuse. Quelles nouvelles, Arthur? 

Tout le monde se tut aussitôt. Les adultes échangèrent des regards graves. 

- Les nouvelles de la situation politique? insista Martha. Que fait notre Ministère?

- Fudge aligne fausse excuse sur fausse excuse pour refuser de donner une réponse, déclara Mr Wealsey.

- Encore? s'indigna Martha? Après tout ce qui s'est passé! 

Hemrione lisait régulièrement la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle n'ignorait pas que Voldemort avait provoqué cinq attaques depuis le début de l'été. Trois étaient dirigées contre le Ministère, et deux autres contre des personnalités, des Sorciers influents, et leurs familles. Au total, on déplorait trente et un morts et une disparition. 

- Il pratique la politique de l'autruche, encore et toujours. Il pense que s'il refuse l'évidence, rien n'arrivera.

"Étrange, songea Hermione. Exactement comme mes parents."

Les journées s'étaient écoulées, sinitres. Les parents d'Hermione la regardaient comme une chose inquiétante, prête à exploser. Elle avait tenté de les rassurer, mais rien à faire. Ils étaient horrifiés par la perte de sa main. 

Petit à petit, s'était dessinée une autre appréhension. Hermione n'avait pas su la discerner tout de suite, jusqu'à cette discussion fatidique, le 31 juillet, au petit déjeuner. Elle était en train de faire ses devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie tout en dégustant son chocolat au lait. Son père arriva à table, suivi de près de sa mère. Elle devait au moins reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient pas passés par quatre chemins:

- Hermione, dit son père. On doit te parler. 

Elle sût immédiatement que la tempête approchait. 

- Oui? fit-elle.

- On voudrait savoir à quel lycée tu veux t'inscrire l'annnée prochaine. 

Elle les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Quoi? Elle s'était attendue à pas mal de choses, mais ça?

- Pourquoi ça? exigea-t-elle, glaciale.

- Eh bien, les inscriptions sont déjà faites, et si on veut que tu sois dans une bonne école il va falloir se ba

- POURQUOI? tonna-t-elle.

- C'est évident, Hermione soupira sa mère comme elle aurait raisonné un enfant de cinq ans. Tu dois aller dans un bon lycée et tu n'es inscrite nulle part. J'ai quelques brochures

- JE SUIS INSCRITE À POUDLARD DEPUIS MA NAISSANCE, tonna-t-elle, ET J'Y RETOURNE CETTE ANNÉE.

À voir leurs têtes, elle comprit qu'ils s'y attendaient depuis le début. Ils avaient juste voulu la tester.

- Hermione dit son père, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard. Plus maintenant. 

Ça y est, elle était en larmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émouvoir?

- Mais comment vous pouvez me faire ça? gémit-elle. Ça ne vous suffit pas, ce qui m'arrive? Vous devez encore m'accâbler?

- Hermione, Hermione, il ne s'agit pas de t'accâbler, voyons! Nous ne voulons que ton bien, tu le sais. Et pour ton propre bien, nous pensons que tu ne dois plus retourner à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux.

- DANGEREUX? hurla-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. MAIS QUEL RAPPORT? QUEL RAPPORT ENTRE POUDLARD ET MON ACCIDENT? 

Ses parents furent étonnés. 

- Eh bien, expliqua son père, tu nous a bien dit que c'était un sort qui t'avait coupé la

- Pas un sort, un hachoir ensorcelé.

- Oui, fit-il en balayant la réponse d'un geste de la main. De la magie, quoi.

Impossible de répondre à ça. Elle était atterée. Comment? Ses propres parents étaient-ils si peu conscients de la réalité du monde magique? Du monde où elle vivait! Ils étaient à cent mille lieues de saisir ce qui composait son univers depuis quatre années. Était-ce possible? Et pourtant, elle leur en avait raconté, des histoires! Elle leur en avait écrit, des lettres! Au début, ils étaient toujours étonnés de voir surgir un hibou postal, émerveillés de ses anecdotes: ce qu'on lui enseignait à Poudlard, comment marchaient les baguettes magiques, le portail enchanté du quai 9 3/4, la Poudre de Cheminette, les balais volants Et puis ils s'étaient habitués. Ils avaient continué à écouter ses histoires, mais avec un peu moins d'intêret, un peu moins d'émerveillement. Quand Hermione leur racontait les sortilèges qu'elle savait utiliser, ils souriaient poliment, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une bonne blague. Alors elle avait peu à peu cessé de raconter.

Mais elle commençait à comprendre. À comprendre le réel point de vue de ses parents. Le point de vue d'un couple qui voit grandir sa fille, et qui pense qu'elle sera une grande chercheuse, ou bien dentiste comme eux, et puis voilà qu'ils découvrent qu'elle appartient à un autre monde, un monde étranger au leur. Et ils voient leur fille leur échapper, comme un filet d'eau que tente de retenir la main d'un enfant. À chaque fois qu'elle rentre chez elle, elle est un peu plus différente, un peu plus étrangère. Et au lieu de s'intéresser au monde qui est le sien pour tenter de la retenir, ils s'en dégoûtent peu à peu, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas passer leur vie à courir après leur fille. Ils n'en ont pas la force. Alors comme tous les parents dont les enfants prennent leur envol, ils ferment les portes de la compréhension, ils se cadenassent dans leur monde bien organisé et se persuadent que celui de leur enfant est irréel et temporaire. Mais aucun des deux univers n'est éternel. Aucun n'est le bon ou le mauvais. Ils flottent juste tous deux au milieu d'un brouillard d'intolérance et d'incompréhension. Alors il reste deux solutions aux parents: ou bien ils se battent dans le vent pour ramener leur fille à eux, ou bien par leur désintérêt ils l'incitent à partir plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient dans un sursaut de possessivisme. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour l'arracher à son monde, devenu subitement effrayant, un monde où les petites filles pouvaient perdre la main d'un simple sortilège. Elle réalisa tout à coup que quelque chose d'autre avait très bien pu intervenir dans leur schéma: elle leur avait parlé de Voldemort, elle ne leur avait rien caché sur le sujet. Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'ils risquaient d'être encore plus égarés que des Sorciers face à cette menace contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien.

Elle recula sa chaise, croisa les bras et dit:

- J'irai à Poudlard cette année.

- Oh! Voilà Suzan et Jonas, si je ne m'abuse, s'exclama Mrs Weasley. 

Au milieu du petit pré, à une dizaine de mètres de la terrasse un cercle de lumière venait d'apparaître. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même en projetant des étincelles de tous côtés, puis il s'élargit et s'agrandit pour finalement former un ovale vertical, de la taille d'une porte, suspendu dans les airs. La surface à l'intérieur se troubla, et soudain, un pied la traversa, suivi d'une jambe, d'un bras et finalement, d'un corps tout entier. 

Le nouvel arrviant était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, au sourire éclatant. Elle salua joyeusement les Weasley attablés, avant de se retourner pour aider les enfants à passer. Hermione compta: une, deux, trois six, non! sept têtes rousses. Le dernier à passer fut le père, portant un huitième enfant dans ses bras. Puis il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et la porte magique se dissipa.

- Bonjour bonjour! s'esclaffa le petit homme, qu'Hermione supposa être Jonas. Ouf! On est bien arrivés. Oh! Joseph et Martha sont déjà là! Bonjour bonjour

Tout ceci en serrant les mains et en distribuant les baisers, y compris aux enfants qui revenaient un à un de leur partie de chat. Harry, Ron et Charlie arrivèrent les derniers, essouflés et fumants.

Encore une fois, Mrs Wealsey fit les présentations: Suzan, la sur d'Arthur et de Joseph, était une femme aux grands yeux bleus et au corps élancé, et qui apparemment entamait sa neuvième grossesse. Jonas, son mari, était un petit homme aux cheveux blonds très clairs, au gros nez en lame de couteau, et qui portait des favoris abondants taillés en triangles. Leurs enfants étaient roux, comme tout Weasley qui se respecte; mais autant les enfants d'Arthur avaient les cheveux orange vif, et la progéniture de Joseph des chevelures auburn, autant la descendance de Suzan était composée de têtes couleur d'ambre, à mi-chemin entre le roux de la mère et le blond du père. 

Les nouveaux arrivants se mirent à table, Arthur Waesley partit chercher une nouvelle bouteille et des petits gâteaux, et la discussion reprit.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de finir de crier. Elle avait enfoui toutes ses affaires de classe dans son sac, s'était levée et était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre. 

- Hermione! cria son père en frappant à la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ouvre cette porte immédiatement! Nous n'avons pas fini de parler.

Elle s'assit devant sa commode. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un visage livide, avec des yeux rouges, des traces de larmes sur les joues et des cheveux en paillasson. Elle attrapa une brosse et se la passa rageusement dans la tignasse. Son père cognait toujours à la porte, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Après dix minutes d'efforts, son cuire chevelu était rouge vif et elle pleurait de rage, mais son casque était toujours autant en broussaille. Elle arracha les paquetsde cheveux accrochés à la brosse et recommença. Dix nouvelles minutes lui furent nécessaires pour obtenir trois masses de cheveux à peu près égales et plus ou moins démêlées. Elle les tressa, attacha un élastique solidement, hésita, en enroula un deuxième par-dessus. Puis elle regarda le résultat dans la glace. 

C'était pitoyable. Sa tresse était toute gonflée, comme prête à exploser, et une auréole de cheveux électrifiés dépassait tout autour de sa tête. Mais c'était mieux que rien. 

Elle attacha un troisième élastique, par sécurité, et commença à faire sa valise.

Elle avait complètement oublié. Ils avaient tous un cadeau pour Harry, et elle, elle était là, stupidement. Fichues vacances. Tout allait mal depuis leur début.

Elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait chez elle avant la rentrée. Sûrement pas. Si c'était pour que ses parents la séquestrent

Est-ce qu'ils oseraient l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard par la force? Elle ne voyait pas comment. Ils étaient ses parents, qui l'avaient élevée dans des règles. Ils lui avaient enseigné la croyance en la liberté, le respect d'autrui, des valeurs qui étaient ancrées en elle. Alors croire ses parents capables de lui imposer ce qu'elle refusait, non. Pas par la force, en tout cas. 

Et pourtant et pourtant ils avaient bien tenté de la retenir.

Oui, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Ils avaient voulu lui interdire de fuguer. N'importe quel parent le ferait. 

Mais était-ce vraiment une fugue? Lui avaient-ils laissé un autre choix?

"Arrête, se dit Hermione. Ce qui est fait est fait."

Si seulement elle avait pu s'empêcher de penser

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça aussi, dit Suzan. C'était dans la Gazette du Sorcier d'hier matin. Quelqu'un a déposé un ultimatum au Ministère de la Magie espagnol. Bien sûr, tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Quoi? s'étonna Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'Il va faire en Espagne?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et le rouge lui monta aux oreilles.

- Avant sa chute, expliqua gentiment Jonas, Tu-Sais-Qui était déja bien implanté dans plusieurs pays d'Europe. L'Angleterre, mais aussi l'Espagne, la France, la Bulgarie Il n'a pas encore retouvé tout son pouvoir, mais Il ne perd pas de temps.

- Et Fudge qui continue à fermer les yeux Un miracle que l'opinion publique ne l'ait pas encore désavoué. Forcément, la presse est de son côté.

C'était Suzan qui venait de parler. 

- Oh, il commence à y avoir des remous, annonça Martha. À mon travail, plus personne ne doute de Son retour. La révolte gronde

- Mais c'est justement cela qu'il faut éviter! déclara Suzan. Si le peuple et le gouvernement s'opposent, c'est le meilleur moyen de créer le chaos dont a besoin Vous-Savez-Qui pour s'installer!

- Je dirais même plus qu'Il est à l'origine de ce chaos, dit gravement Arthur Weasley. Les journaliste ne sont pas fous, ils savent aussi bien que quiconque qui est à l'origine de ces attentats. Si les journaux n'en parlent pas, ce n'est pas par la faute du gouvernement. Fudge ne contrôle plus rien de ce côté-là. Non, c'est bien Vous-Savez-Qui qui a mis la main sur le système médiatique. Il contrôle tout ce qui paraît dans les journaux. 

- Mais pourquoi les empêche-t-Il d'annoncer Son retour? s'étonna Martha.

- Parce qu'Il veut que les gens perdent confiance en leur gouvernement, soupira Arthur. Il a bien d'autres moyens de faire savoir qu'Il est à nouveau en vie. Mais tant que les journaux mentent et que le ministre ment, Vous-Savez-Qui sème le doute et la méfiance. Un jour viendra où plus personne ne voudra croire ce qui sera écrit dans la Gazette, et ce jour ne verra plus aucun obstacle à Son avènement.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus une voix. Impressionés, même les enfants se taisaient. Chacun méditait ces sombres paroles. 

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Martha en regardant son assiette. Comment peut-Il être de retour? Arthur, Molly, vous êtes assez proches de Dumbledore. Vous devez en savoir plus que nous, non?

La foudre s'abattant sur l'assemblée n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Mr et Mrs Weasley échangèrent un regard éloquent, tandis que Bill, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'entre-regardaient. Harry s'attardait dans la contemplation de son plat de pommes-de-terre. Un relent de panique flottait dans les airs.

Harry fit sursauter tout le monde en se levant brusquement.

- Je vais aux toilettes, annonça-t-il à l'adresse de Mrs Weasley. Excusez-moi. 

Et il pénétra à grands pas dans la maison. 

- Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus faim, dit Ron en se levant à son tour. Tu viens? fit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Ils retrouvèrent Harry dans la chambre de Ron. 

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Ça va? s'inquiéta son ami.

- Ouais, je vais bien. Je n'avais simplement pas envie d'entendre ça.

- Je comprends, dit Ron.

L'ambiance qui s'instaura était plutôt glaciale. Harry et Hermione étaient perdus dans leurs sombres pensées, et Ron se trouvait au supplice entre ses deux amis, aussi bavards que des tombeaux. 

Hermione s'immobilisa soudain en s'apercevant qu'elle était en train de tripoter nerveusement son moignon. Elle haïssait ce tic qu'elle avait pris malgré elle. Harry était assis sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux dans le vague. Ron dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise. 

- Allez! supplia-t-il. Aidez-moi! Dites quelque chose.

- Je ne savais pas que Voldemort était présent en Espagne, fit Harry d'une voix sinistre. Ni en France, ni en

Hermione serra les dents en entendant le nom. Elle haïssait ça aussi. Un jour, elle ferait payer à Voldemort la perte de sa main.

- Oui, marmotta Ron. 

Ça n'était pas le genre de sujet de conversation qu'il avait espéré. 

La situation aurait pu en rester là longtemps, si un oiseau ne les avait pas distraits en toquant à la fenêtre.

Ron ouvrit et réceptionna une hirondelle. 

- Ça alors une hirondelle postale! Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi près!

Elle portait un petit paquet, de deux ou trois centimètres de côté, mais c'était presque ausssi gros qu'elle et elle était visiblement exténuée. Ron la porta près de la cage de Coquecigrue et elle se rua sur la coupelle d'eau avec un piaillement reconnaissant. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa soif étanchée qu'elle autorisa le jeune Sorcier à détacher le paquet qu'elle transportait.

Il ouvrit l'emballage en papier kratf, mais à peine l'avait-il ôté que le paquet explosa dans ses mains. Il se retouva couvert de vêtements, sous-vêtements et robes de Sorcier noires, plutôt féminines. Un enveloppe voleta doucement pour venir se poser sur la pile d'habits.

Hermione rosit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'étaient ses affaires! Il y avait là tous ses vêtements, les cadeaux qu'elle avait achetés en Bulgarie, sa baguette magique, son journal intime Elle se précipita pour tout ramasser. Elle était morte de honte. Ron était en train de se débattre avec une petite culotte qui lui était tombée sur la tête. Mortifiée, elle la lui ôta et la fourra dans la pile d'affaires diverses. 

- C'est à toi, ces machins-là? râla Ron tandis qu'elle faisait glisser le tout en un tas indistinct, dans un coin de la chambre. 

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle.

Il ramassa la lettre. 

- Hé! Ça vient de Krum!

- Évidemment, ça vient de Krum! Donne-moi ça! 

Il lui tendit la lettre à contre-cur et elle sortit dans le couloir la lire. Elle entendait Ron pester contre "ce fichu Krum" mais elle s'en fichait.

Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle déplia la lettre en se servant de ses dents pour la tenir. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture brouillonne et les fautes de grammaire. Ça venait de Viktor.

"_Hermione,_

Je ne sais pas si tu recevra cette lettre, et je ne sais pas si tu voudra la lire. Je sais de source (à peu près) sûre que tu es en vit, et que tu n'es plus prisonnier de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais je ne sais pas dans quelle étas tu es, ni si Il t'a faite du mal. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je suis complètement très désolé de ce qui s'est arrivé. J'espère que tu me croira si je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien, que je n'ai rien pusse faire. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le te prouver. Mais je t'aime, et je espère que tu voudras me bien pardonner.

Je te renvois toutes tes affaires, j'espère quelle ne t'ont pas trop manqué. Je ne ai su que hier que tu avais pu t'échapper. L'hirondelle est un cadeau, j'espère quelle te plaira. Elle n'a pas encore de nom, à toi de choisir.

Je t'embrasse mille fois, 

Viktor."

Durant un long moment, Hermione ne bougea pas. Assise dans le couloir, la main sur les yeux, elle hésitait entre le rire et les larmes. Elle ne savait pas que penser. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait écrit. Elle aurait aimé que elle ne savait même pas quoi. Rester là et ne plus penser à rien, peut-être. Jusqu'à ce que passent les mois et les saisons, et que sa douleur s'estompe, comme le paysage derrière une vitre embuée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ce que c'était de penser. Jusqu'à ce que le monde arrête de tourner.

Mais il y avait les amis à rassurer, les sourires à distribuer. Il y avait Pattenrond à nourir, l'hirondelle à baptiser. Il y avait une vie à reprendre. Une guerre à déclarer. 

Elle se leva sans bruit et rejoignit ses amis.

Ils la scrutèrent anxieusement quand elle rentra dans la chambre. Elle sourit. Soulagés, ils sourirent en retour. C'était bon. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas souri tous les trois

- Ils en sont au dessert en bas, annonça Ron. Pas de regrets?

- Non, pas de regrets, dit Hermione. On mangera les restes.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Son regard était éloquent: il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Voldemort. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il s'en préoccupe un jour. Hermione, du moins, avait bien l'intention de s'en préoccuper.

- Oh! s'exclama-t-elle. Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose et

Elle fouilla dans les affaires expédiées par Viktor. C'était là, trois petites boîtes en bois sculpté, d'une valeur inestimable. Intactes.

- Tenez, dit-elle. J'ai acheté ça en Bulgarie. Faites-y attention, c'est extrêmement précieux. 

Harry et Ron ouvrirent leurs boîtes. Elles contenaient chacune une petite fiole de cristal, savamment ouvragée, remplie d'un liquide couleur d'or chaud.

- C'est superbe murmura Harry en plaçant la fiole devant les rayons du soleil pour voir au travers. Ça sert à quoi?

- C'est du sang de Re'em, annonça Hermione.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient de quoi il s'agissait.

- De Rem? s'étonna Ron. C'est quoi cette bête-là? 

- Pas Rem, Re'em, soupira-t-elle. Il s'agit d'un animal d'Afrique, un genre de taureau à la peau d'or. Son sang procure une force surnaturelle. 

- Waôh, murmura Harry, toujours en contemplant sa fiole. Ça a dû coûter très cher, non?

- Pas tellement, justement. Je suis tombée sur un vendeur qui avait des dettes envers Viktor, et pour les payer il a proposé de me faire un grand rabais. À mon avis, le vendeur s'est fait avoir. C'est tellement rare, le sang de Re'em

- Ah, fit Ron, mécontent. Donc c'est Krum qui t'a offert ces fioles. 

- Une partie, oui, dit-elle, sur la défensive. Ça pose un problème?

- Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était destiné à nous?

- Non, mais il s'en fiche. Il m'a juste rendu service. C'est moi qui les aie payées.

- Ron, c'est pas grave, dit Harry.

Mais ça ne calma aucunement le garçon:

- Si c'est grave! Je n'ai pas envie d'accepter des cadeaux payés par n'importe qui!

- Ron! fulmina Hermione. N'importe qui, comme tu dis, c'est mon petit ami, je te signale!

- Ah oui? Alors c'est ça qu'il te dit dans sa lettre? Qu'il t'aime, qu'il te fait plein de bisoux partout et que

- Si tu as l'intention de devenir vulgaire je te conseille de t'arrêter là!

Mais elle se tut, parce que Harry avait éclaté de rire. Il les regarda, hébété.

- Ah, haleta-t-il. Ça faisait si longtemps

Et il repartit dans un éclat.

Ron et Hermione sourirent, gênés. Oui, ça faisait si longtemps. Les chamailleries avec Ron lui avaient manqué. Elle n'était plus la même personne depuis la Bulgarie. Alors pour une fois, elle retrouvait la bonne vieille amitié avec Harry et Ron, pleine d'humeurs et de désaccords. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La maison retentit longtemps de leurs éclats.

- Le jeune Potter est encore bien sensible, dit Jonas. Es-tu sûr que ça marchera, Arthur? 

- Oui, répondit gravement celui-ci. Je le crois. 

- Il est encore jeune, appuya Molly Weasley. Mais j'ai toute confiance en lui. Il a une grande force. Lui-même n'en mesure pas l'ampleur.

- Et vous avez vu son aura? demanda Joseph. Resplendissante.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi pour déchiffrer les auras, répondit Suzan. Mais la sienne m'a effectivement fait cligner des yeux.

- Mais jusqu'où ira-t-il? s'inquiéta Martha. Vous avez vu comme la simple évocation de Vous-Savez-Qui le fait fuir?Il le craint, il en souffre. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû poser ma question si crûment.

- Non, tu as bien fait, la rassura Joseph. Nous devions de toute façon tester sa réaction à ce souvenir. Je te suis reconnaissant de t'en être chargée. 

Les autres approuvèrent.

- Oh, sourit Martha, ça n'était pas si difficile. Je suppose qu'il va me détester, maintenant.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Molly. Je le connais bien, ce garçon. Il va plutôt se reprocher sa lâcheté à lui-même.

- Mais comment pourrait-il nous être utile? réinsista Suzan. Il a tellemnt peur de Son nom

- Mais il est le seul avec Dumbledore à le prononcer, ne l'oublie pas, dit Arthur. Je ne suis pas sûr que Harry ait peur de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce dont il a peur, c'est de lui-même. D'être à nouveau confronté à une situation où la moindre de ses erreurs serait fatale à un de ses proches.

- Je suis du même avis que Arthur, confirma Molly. Vous ne connaissez pas Harry aussi bien que nous. Pour moi, nous pouvons faire reposer nos espoirs sur lui. Il ne nous décevra pas.

- Et Dumbledore est du même avis, ajouta le père de Ron.

- Bien dit Suzan. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est déjà sur Harry Potter que reposent tous nos espoirs. Et ce, depuis quinze ans

- Nous avertirons donc nos membres que le plan se poursuit, annonça Jonas. Quelle est la prochaine étape?

- Elle concerne Bill, dit Molly. Tu y es préparé, Bill?

Le jeune homme, qui était jusque là resté silencieux, prit la parole:

- Oui, Maman. Je suis prêt.

Un cri aigu, à glacer le sang, retentit. Severus Rogue leva les yeux. Là-haut, dans ce qui ressemblait à un front orageux, une ombre en forme de V se déplaçait à grande vitesse puis une autre, et encore une autre au total, cinq créatures en file indienne. Elles disparurent derrière un nuage, pour réapparaître bientôt à gauche de Rogue. Elles se déplaçaient terriblement vite. De temps à autres, le chef de la meute lançait son appel sinistre. On aurait dit le hurlement d'une femme torturée. 

Les cinq choses volantes enchaînèrent impeccablement une vrille, deux loopings et une descente en piqué, sans jamais briser leur alignement. Enfin, elles rasèrentle sol dans un hurlement, et Rogue réalisa qu'elles se précipitaient vers lui. 

Il se jeta à terre à l'ultime seconde. Le déplacement d'air causé par leur passage souleva la poussière, l'aveuglant. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ces choses le terrifaient. Que faisaient-elles là? Ça n'était pas prévu.

À peine s'était-il relevé que les créatures firent un nouveau passage. La première le heurta au moment où il se jetait à terre et passa à travers lui sans aucun choc. Il se retourna juste à temps pour la voir disparaître dans les cieux avec un hurlement de dépit.

Il reprit sa marche. Ce n'est que quelques heures après que les monstres volants refirent leur apparition. Ils étaient une trentaine, à présent. Il se coucha de nouveau dans la boue, mais les créatures passaient en rase-motte et le traversaient sans qu'il ne ressente quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il se força à poursuivre son chemin, ignorant les cris qui résonnaient à ses oreilles et les ombres qui lui passaient au travers. 

C'était éprouvant.

Il s'écroula au bout d'une demi-heure, parmi les cris de gloire de ses tourmenteurs. 

Marcher.

Il ne faisait que ça depuis combien de temps, au juste? Comment savoir, dans ce monde délirant sans soleil ni nuit? Et aucun signe qu'il approchait de son but. Pouvait-il vraiment continuer? Combien d'heures, combien de jours pouvait-il encore tenir avant de s'effondrer à nouveau? Et même s'il attégnait jamais son but, ne serait-il pas déjà trop tard? Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des années. 

Et si

Dans un premier temps, l'idée lui parut si extravagante qu'il la rejeta. Mais comme il n'y avait rien d'autre, il s'y pencha de nouveau.

Pourquoi pas, après tout? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait. Pourquoi pas cette forme-là plutôt qu'une autre?

Il se mit debout et appela les créatures.

– fin du chapitre 6 –

Oui, oui, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! J'ai bouclé ce foutu chapitre! plus qu'un! plus qu'un! plus qu'un et je vous servirai d'un coup les onze chapitres suivants sur un plateau d'argent! youpiiiii!

Voulez-vous savoir comment on fait pour transcrire 32 pages de manuscrit sur ordi? Eh bien voilà: on va sur fanfiction.net ou sur twwo, on prend une fic bien connue comme les portes', le Sorcier d'Eksal' ou Equilibre', et on lit la page de reviews. Voilà. Après, on déconnecte internet d'un geste rageur (si il est 11h du soir, ça aide, parce qu'à cette heure là on est fatigué alors on voit plus les choses en noir), on monte dans sa chambre, on allume l'ordinateur, on ouvre le cahier à la page "chapitre 6" et on commence à écrire. Et on ne s'arrête plus avant d'avoir bouclé les 32 pages. Enfin, si, on pionce un brin quand même, mais dès le petit matin on s'y remet. Et à 11h (du mat') tadadadam! on peut enfin se lâcher dans la chronique de Ona-Chan, avant de filer sur internet pour publier! yahouh!

Eh, franchement, merci, merci, merci, ô reviewers! Sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de me battre contre tous les obstacles ordinateuresques qui n'ont qu'un seul but: retarder au maximum ma publication. Mille mercis!!! 

Pour parler de ce chapitre, et bien que ça n'ait aucun intérêt pour le lecteur moyen qui lit ceci devant son écran en attendant un hypothétique chapitre 7 (en cours de transcription!), je vais vous faire la petite hisoire: il a été écrit en février 2003, pendant un chouette voyage scolaire en Sicile. On s'en rend pas tellement compte en le lisant, non?! En tout cas, j'ai écrit tout ceci dans le car et dans l'avion, et je ne vous parle même pas de l'écriture! Un vrai sismographe!

À propos des parents d'Hemrione d'après les fics que j'ai lu, de nombreux fans considèrent sa famille comme plutôt sympa, ouverte et tout j'ai voulu me démarquer un peu, poser le problème des relations parents moldus/ enfants sorciers. C'est vrai, imaginez! Vous êtes à Poudlard, vos parents n'ont aucune idée de la magie vous leur racontez des trucs, mais vous ne pouvez rien leur prouver, parce que pendant les vacances où vous rentrez chez vous, la magie est interdite! En clair, à moins qu'ils n'aient une sacrée sagesse, ils sont en mesure de se demander: est-ce que tout ça n'est pas un immense canular? Vous rajoutez Voldemort par-dessus, et vous avez des parents complètement égarés devant l'univers de leurs enfants. C'est ce que je voulais démontrer avec les Grangers, et j'avoue ne pas les avoir vraiment gâtés. Il n'y a pas que Harry pour avoir des problèmes avec sa famille!

Encore une chose: le titre est tiré d'un poème de Baudelaire, que j'avais dans mon descriptif de Bac (oui, j'ai honte! mais j'aime beaucoup Bobo!). Ça donne ça:

"Vous êtes un beau ciel d'automne, clair et rose!

Mais la tristesse en moi monte comme la mer,

Et laisse, en refluant, sur ma lèvre morose

Le souvenir cuisant de son limon amer.

– Ta main se glisse en vain sur mon sein qui se pâme; 

Ce qu'elle cherche, amie, est un lieu saccagé

Par la griffe et la dent féroce de la femme.

Ne cherchez plus mon c les bêtes l'ont mangé.

Mon cur est un palais flêtri par la cohue;

On s'y soûle, on s'y tue, on s'y prend aux cheveux!

– Un parfum nage autour de votre gorge nue!

ô Beauté, dur fléau des âmes, tu le veux!

Avec tes yeux de feu, brillants comme des fêtes,

Calcine ces lambeaux qu'ont épargné les bêtes!"

Voilà. Ça s'appelle Causerie, 55e poème des Fleurs du Mal, et certaines personnes (qui ont le même descriptif de Bac que moi) vont me tuer en lisant cela! En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup la détresse, l'ironie désespérée de ce poème. Ça correspond bien à l'état d'esprit d'Hermione, la pauvre!

Bon, je m'attelle au chapitre 7! Son titre: "Quand germe l'ouragan"!

Ona


	7. Quand germe l'ouragan

****

Chapitre 7: Quand germe l'ouragan

La fin des vacances arriva au grand galop, et avec elle la perspective de retrouver Poudlard, les amis et les ennemis. Le jour où ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse, Harry prit conscience avec effarement que pour la première fois de sa vie, il regrettait la fin des vacances. Dans quelques jours, il allait devoir reprendre le chemin de l'école, et se préparer à affronter les regards de ses camarades; comme en deuxième année, lorsque tout le monde le prenait pour un dangereux psychopathe. Il lui pesait de quitter la quiétude du Terrier.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sirius depuis le matin où il l'avait ramené de Durmstrang, et cela l'inquiétait. Bien sûr, son parrain était un adulte endurci, il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Mais Harry ne pouvait jamais taire son inquiétude tant que Sirius n'était pas en face de lui.

Il marchait dans le Chemin de Traverse, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le débat de Ron et d'Hermione sur l'aveuglement des Moldus. Ron affirmait qu'il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour ne jamais rien remarquer, tandis qu'Hermione soutenait avec vergue que le Ministère mettait tout en uvre depuis des générations pour protéger les monde des Sorciers aux yeux moldus. Ginny marchait derrière eux, hésitant à placer son avis dans la conversation.

À ce sujet-là aussi, Harry se posait des questions. Après avoir malmené et insulté Ginny quand il était possédé, il aurait dû aller s'excuser. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et il s'en voulait à lui-même. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui voulait lui interdire de faire trop d'efforts envers les gens. Et il savait pourquoi. Il ne voulait plus qu'un ami soit tué par sa faute. Jamais. 

- Harry, att

Il se cogna violemment dans quelqu'un qui courait au milieu de la foule. Bien fait. Ça lui apprendrait à regarder où il allait. Il se releva en se massant l'épaule. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il vit avec qui il s'était heurté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il froidement à Wakewage.

Elle se tenait douloureusement la mâchoire. Un bleu se formait à vue d'il sur sa joue, là où elle était rentrée dans l'épaule du garçon, et elle saignait du nez.

Il faillit lui tendre la main. Quelque chose l'en empêcha. Était-ce la haine qu'il percevait chez Hermione, qui s'était écartée d'un pas?

Wakewage se releva, ignorant la froideur des regards posés sur elle. Elle se campa devant Harry. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. 

- Tu ne devrais pas aller par là, dit-elle. 

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

Elle ne répondit pas. C'est Ron qui prit la parole:

- Hé, Wakewage, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es partie de chez nous si vite. Tu aurais pu remercier!

- J'avais à faire.

Elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule, dans la direction d'où elle fuyait.

- Bonne chance.

Et elle repartit en courant. Oh, non. Elle n'allait pas éluder leurs questions comme ça à chaque fois. Harry la rattrapa par le poignet.

- On n'a pas fini! Réponds à nos questions d'abord!

Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle se replia autour de son bras captif. Ses épaules tremblaient.

- Harry, murmura Ginny, lâche-la.

Surpris, il obéit. À l'endroit où il l'avait serré, le poignet était rouge vif. Ses chairs étaient laminées en profondeur. La main de Harry était pleine de sang.

Wakewage s'enfuit, vacillante.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça? ânnona-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione, plus froide qu'un iceberg. Elle était déjà blessée avant que tu ne lui rentres dedans.

- Sa robe était déchirée, vous avez vu? fit remarquer Ron.

Harry hocha la tête:

- Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant?

- Chez Ollivander, dit Hermione. J'ai besoin de faire réviser ma baguette. 

- Pourquoi ça? s'étonna Ron. Elle marche très bien!

Elle est adaptée à ma main droite, expliqua-t-elle.

Ron bafouilla un "désolé". Lui et Harry avaient tout fait pour éviter d'évoquer la perte de la main de leur amie. Ils avaient trop peur de l'expression qu'ils voyaient apparaître sur son visage à chaque fois. 

Ils tournèrent dans la ruelle peu fréquentée où Ollivander tenait son échoppe. 

Et ils comprirent ce que Wakewage fuyait.

Ce qu'ils ne comprirent pas, c'est pourquoi Harry n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. En général, sa cicatrice, telle un baromètre, testait la concentration ambiante en Mangemorts.

Il y en avait plus de quarante.

- Demi-tour! s'alarma Ron. 

Les quatre adolescents repartirent en courant; les Mangemorts les suivirent. 

Ils déboulèrent dans l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, noire de monde. Hurlant et gesticulant, ils se frayèrent un passage dans la foule. 

- Des Mangemorts! Des Mangemorts! avertissaient-ils, et à mesure que la nouvelle se propageait, ils sentaient la panique monter en flèche parmi les passants. Bientôt, il serait impossible de gérer la situation. L'attaque allait générer une panique qui propulserait les gens droit dans la gueule du loup. 

- Arrêtez, ordonna Harry.

Ron, Hermione puis Ginny se forcèrent à stopper. 

- Il ne faut surtout pas créer la panique. On va organiser une résistance.

Un coup d'il à la ruelle. Les serviteurs de Voldemort n'en étaient pas encore sortis. Ils attendaient quelque chose. Peut-être des renforts?

- Ginny, commanda Harry, débrouille-toi pour trouver ton père. Vite!

Elle acquiesça et partit à toute allure. 

- Ron, Hermione, il me faut des renforts. Parcourez le Chemin de Traverse, alertez tous les adultes compétents que vous pourrez trouver. Prévenez les commerçants aussi. Si vous trouvez une boutique de matériel, demandez à ce qu'on vous prête des boucliers, des armes, tout ce qui peut nous être utile. Et que quelqu'un aille avertir le Ministère. On a besoin d'Aurors. 

- Et toi, dit Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Je vais leur parler. 

Il tira la table de la terrasse d'un café au milieu de la rue, et y monta. De là, il dominait la plupart des têtes. En l'absence d'attaque, le mouvement de panique s'était réfreiné, et les gens commençaient à croire à un canular.

- Écoutez-moi! cria Harry. Une quarantaine de Mangemorts sont en train de préparer leur attaque. 

Il y eût des cris de terreur ou d'incrédulité, des débuts de débandade.

- Il ne faut surtout pas paniquer! Hurla Harry par-dessus le vacarme. Nous devons organiser des défenses pour les recevoir!

- Facile à dire, jeune homme, lança quelqu'un. Vous n'avez pas connu Vous-Savez-Qui, vous! Moi, je vous le dis, le mieux qu'on ait à faire, c'est de transplaner au plus loin d'ici!

- Et que faites-vous des enfants et des Moldus? Répliqua une femme. On doit les protéger.

- Pff, les Moldus! Il n'ont qu'à pas se trouver là!

Harry sentait la situation lui échapper.

- Taisez-vous! hurla-t-il. Nous allons nous unir pour contrer les Mangemorts, un point c'est tout! Ecoutez moi bien maintenant

- Et pourquoi? râla un homme. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, des Mangemorts? Tu n'étais même pas né quand ils ont régné la première fois.

Tant pis. Il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Mais il vient un moment où on doit employer tous les moyens qu'on a à sa disposition, aussi déplaisants soient-ils.

Il passa sa main sur son front et releva sa mèche de cheveux.

Un murmure se propagea dans la foule, tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui.

- Harry Potter. C'est Harry Potter.

- C'est vraiment lui?

- Oui, oui, c'est le garçon qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui à un an.

- C'est Harry Potter!

Une vieille sorcière s'adressa au garcon:

- Mr Potter, c'est vraiment vous?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Vous allez nous sauvez, Harry Potter?

- Moi non. C'est vous qui allez le faire.

Lorsque Hermione revint avec une pile de boucliers magiques serrés contre elle, l'attaque des Mangemorts n'avait toujours pas débuté. Répartis en demi-cercle dans toute la largeur de la rue, les Sorciers attendaient. Tous tenaient fermement leur baguette. Les enfants et les gens incapables de se défendre étaient au milieu, protégés par une barrière de Sorciers prêts à se battre. Harry, craignant une bataille sur plusieurs fronts, avait organisé ses défenses des deux côtés de son armée. Aux fenêtres et sur les toits, des Sorciers attendaient d'apercevoir les premiers Mangemorts.

Les boucliers furent distribués aux premières lignes. Tendus, les guerriers improvisés attendaient. À un moment, un sort d'Expelliarmus jaillit par accident et alla frapper le mur de la ruelle. Aussitôt, un Mangemort en sortit et lança un sort, qui s'écrasa sur les boucliers. Il battit en retraite.

Cet accident eût pour avantage que les gens avaient vu un de leurs ennemis. A présent, plus personne ne croyait à un canular. Mais nombreux étaient encore ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi ils accordaient leur confiance à un enfant. Harry lui-même se posait la question. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Comment croyait-il s'en sortir? Aux premiers sorts échangés, il serait mis face à son incompétence. Il n'était pas fait pour commander, il n'était qu'un écolier de 15 ans.

Son soulagement fut immense lorsque Mr Weasley transplana devant lui.

- Harry! Tu n'as rien?

- Non, il ne s'est encore rien passé. Je ne comprends rien à l'attitude de Voldemort. Pourquoi il n'attaque pas?

- Peu importe, Harry! dit le père de Ron. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qu'il faut protéger. Suis-moi.

- Non!

L'homme roux le contempla, incrédule.

- Non, je ne m'enfuirai pas, déclara Harry. Tous ces gens m'ont fait confiance. Je ne vais pas les laisser se faire massacrer seuls.

- Ils ne se feront pas massacrer. J'ai alerté la Brigade d'élite des Tireurs à la Baguette. Ils sont déjà là.

- Peu importe, dit Harry, tout en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Je reste.

- Harry, gronda Mr Weasley. Tout le monde se coupe en quatre pour te protéger, alors il n'est pas question que tu réduises nos efforts à néant. Viens.

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez me protéger à tout prix?

Il vit que Mr Weasley hésitait. Il semblait prêt à tout dire. C'était le moment ou jamais d'apprendre ce qu'on lui cachait depuis trop longtemps.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Mr Weasley chercha désespérément une alternative et n'en trouva pas.

- D'accord, je vais tout te dire. Mais pas ici.

C'est à ce moment précis que des Mangemorts transplanèrent de toutes parts, créant une panique générale parmi les rangs à peu près organisés que Harry avait créés. Celui-ci s'échappa de la garde de Mr Weasley pour se précipiter sur la première ligne. Les ennemis prenaient l'armée à revers, transplanant sans cesse d'un endroit à un autre.

Il y eût un concert de " plop ", comme des bulles de savon qui explosent, et une vingtaine de Sorciers en robes violettes apparurent parmi la foule. Ils commencèrent à stupéfixer toutes les personnes encagoulées, et même des gens qui n'étaient pas des Mangemorts. Ils tiraient dans le tas et feraient le tri plus tard.

Le semblant de maîtrise instauré par la Brigade des Tireurs d'élite fut bientôt dispersé, quand les serviteurs de Voldemort commencèrent à soumettre des gens à l'Impérium pour qu'ils s'attaquent entre eux. La pagaille devenait totale.

Soudain, Harry sentit sa cicatrice se réveiller comme un coup de fouet.

- Voldemort! cria-t-il. Il est ici!

Il chercha désespéremment Mr Weasley, finit par le retrouver, aux prises avec un Mangemort. Mais avant que Harry ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme masqué s'écroula. Le père de Ron se redressa, la baguette fumante. Harry le fixait, stupéfait. 

- Ça alors vous êtes drôlement doué! 

- J'ai fait pas mal de duel dans ma jeunesse, expliqua Mr Weasley. À présent, suis-moi, Harry.

- Non, attendez! Voldemort est ici!

- Quoi? Comment en es-tu sûr?

- Ma cicatrice, expliqua le garçon. Et je me demande pourquoi les Mangemorts ont-ils attendu si longtemps pour attaquer? Ils nous ont laissé le temps de nous organiser. Vous ne croyez pas que ça cache quelque chose?

- Peut-être, éluda l'homme roux, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri. 

Mais juste à ce moment-là, les flammes de son front se multiplièrent. Elles se propagèrent dans son crâne et dans sa nuque et, de là, gagnèrent tous les membres en glissant le long de sa colonne. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'effondra, ses cris se mêlant à ceux des victimes de la guerre qu'il avait déclenchée. 

- Harry souffre, déclara Hermione. 

Occupé à frapper sur un Mangemort désarmé, Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite. 

- Quoi? demanda-t-il quand son adversaire s'effondra. 

- Harry a mal, répéta son amie. Viens.

Et elle partit en courant.

- Hermione, attends!

Il voulut la suivre, mais il trébucha sur un corps sans vie et il s'étala de tout son long. Un pavé lui entama le menton. 

- Aïe! râla-t-il en se relevant. 

Puis il jeta un regard vers la personne sur qui il avait trébuché. C'était un petit garçon, un peu plus jeune que son cousin Corentin.

- Enervatum, dit-il en faisant le geste approprié de sa baguette. Allez, va retrouver tes parents. 

Le garçon ne bougea pas. 

- Enervatum, répéta Ron, sentant la panique le gagner. Sanabilis, Enervatum, je ne sais pas, moi!

L'enfant était immobile. Il ne respirait pas. Ron le fit basculer sur le côté. Son crâne était défoncé, ses vêtements poissseux de sang. 

Réfrénant la nausée qui l'envahissait, il détourna les yeux et s'enfuit au plus vite. Il n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça. Le gamin non plus, d'ailleurs. Aucune des personnes présentes, même la plus détestable, ne méritait de recevoir la mort. Cette mort que Voldemort et ses esclaves distribuaient comme des bonbons. 

Ron avait toujours pensé qu'il était plutôt résistant. Il se demandait ce que ça lui ferait d'avoir un mort sous les yeux. De causer une mort. Il était à Gryffondor, après tout. Il était censé être courageux.

Maintenant, il savait que c'était impossible à imaginer. Et sans rapport avec quelque forme de courage que ce soit. Rien ne se mesurait au dégoût ressenti face à la vraie mort. Pas la mort dans les romans policiers. La vraie, sans échappatoire. 

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir à nouveau.

Et où était Hermione?

L'épicentre de la bataille s'était beaucoup déplacé. Au début, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans une zone très agitée, sur le front arrière, opposé à celui de Harry. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les Mangemorts avaient surgi sur les deux lignes à la fois. Mais à présent, Hermione courait dans des rues désertes. Seuls les morts, les blessés et les stupéfixés les occupaient encore. Elle faillit s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, mais elle se rappela son objectif: Harry. Cependant, elle prodigua des Sanabilis à tous les blessés graves qu'elle croisa, et quelques Enervata. Les gens se relevaient, hagards, et cherchaient la bataille des yeux. la plupart aidaient leurs voisins blessés. 

Hermione avait une autre inquiétude: si elle retrouvait Harry, ce serait très bien, mais que faire alors? Elle n'était tout simplement pas en état de se battre. Sa main gauche avait gagné un peu d'habileté, mais pas assez pour réaliser ne serait-ce qu'on Sanabilis de bon niveau. Et elle n'avait presque pas pu s'entraîner pendant les vacances, parce que les bâtiments du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie avaient été reconstruits. Un jour, Ron avait utilisé un sortilège d'Arrosoir contre Harry, et quelques minutes plus tard un hibou lui avait lancé une lettre à la figure, menaçant de le renvoyer de Poudlard à la prochaine incartade. Les Sorciers du Service des Usages Abusifs étaient très mécontents de n'avoir pu empêcher tous les abus des collégiens pendant trois semaines entières, et ils se rattrapaient promptement.

Dans la rue qui s'écartait du Chemin de Traverse, à droite, cinq Mangemort encerclaient un groupe de résistants. Les Sorciers tombaient les uns après les autres. Dans le Chemin de Traverse, tout gauche, la Brigade d'élite des Tireurs à la baguette avait fort à faire pour protéger les civils. Les Mangemorts y étaient deux fois plus nombreux. Où aller? Qui aider? harry était la prorité, mais Hermione sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner des personnes en danger. D'un autre côté, elle était quasiment impuissante avec sa baguette mal maîtrisée.

- À l'aide! appela quelqu'un. 

Elle se précipita au secours des cinq Sorciers encerclés. Un Stupéfix. Un ennemi en moins. Un Avada Kedavra. Un ami en moins.

Elle reçut un Impedimenta de plein fouet. Ça faisait mal. Le monde autour d'elle s'accéléra sans prévenir. Elle vit un Mangemort s'approcher d'elle en riant, lui prendre sa baguette. Elle serra très fort les doigts, mais sa baguette lui avait déjà glissé des doigts plus vite qu'une anguille, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume.

Dans un ricanement qui, en accéléré, lui parut suraigu, le Mangemort lui donna une monumentale baffe qui la projeta à terre. Tout allait trop vite, les gens défilaient autour d'elle comme des ombres. 

- Finite Incatatus.

La formule avait été si rapide qu'elle la devina plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Et soudain, le monde redevint normal et elle s'effondra, soulagée. C'était épuisant.

- Ça va, Hermione? s'enquit Mr Weasley en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, non, bafouilla-t-elle. Ma baguette, il a pris ma baguette!

Mais le Mangemort était déjà évanoui. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, fouilla dans ses poches. Elle était là, sa baguette. Intacte. Soulagée, elle la serra très fort.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, dit Mr Weasley. 

Oui, beaucoup. Mais qu'avait-elle à faire, déjà? Tout lui paraissait si confus.

- Harry!

- Quoi, Harry? s'inquiéta le père de Ron. 

- Il n'est pas avec vous? Il souffre!

- Ah! s'écria-t-il, soulagé. Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai renvoyé à la maison. Par Cheminette. Molly s'occupe de lui.

Oui, bien sûr. Il n'était plus en danger. Se pouvait-il que? Non, peu probable. Voldemort n'était pas au Terrier. Il était ici, puisque Harry avait senti sa présence. 

Elle sût où on avait besoin d'elle.

Elle se remit à courir.

Les créatures descendirent en cercles de plus serrés, jusqu'à se poser autour de Rogue, sur un cercle d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre dont il était le centre. Les êtres avaient des formes plus ou moins humaines, aux muscles proéminents, à la peau noire comme l'anthracite, et d'immenses ailes sortaient de leurs omoplates. Leurs têtes chauves avaient des figures d'épouvante, aux nez acérés comme des bec d'aigles.

- Écoutez-moi! lança Rogue. 

Les créatures se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement.

- Je recherche les âmes mortes de ce monde! En êtes-vous?

Un être se détacha du groupe, sûrement le chef. Son regard était noir comme le charbon, mais Rogue le lui renvoya comme un miroir. Il était depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art du regard dominateur et écrasant.

Le monstre grogna du fond de la gorge. Rogue répéta:

- Êtes-vous les âmes mortes de ce monde? Parlez!

L'autre balança la tête de côté, comme un fauve en train d'impressioner son adversaire avant le combat. Il avançait doucement, ses muscles tendus. Rogue crispa la main sur sa baguette.

- Si ce n'est vous, où sont-elles? Pouvez-vous me les montrer?

Les créatures se balancèrent nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. L'autorité de Rogue leur faisait de l'effet, assurément.

Le chef fit encore quelques pas, puis il ouvrit une bouche pleine de crocs acérés, et, d'une voix caverneuse venue du fond des âges, il dit:

- Suivez-nous.

- Où m'emmenez-vous? s'enquit Rogue.

- Vous cherchez Morts? Montez.

Songeant en lui-même que la folie du monde où il évoluait l'avait gagné irrémédiablement, Rogue escalada le dos de la créature.

Il rouvrit les yeux dans un bain de lumière. Le soleil frappait les murs obliquement, baignant la pièce d'une ambiance veloutée. Les poussières voletaient, dorées.

Un visage bienveillant, à quelques centimètres de lui. 

- Ça va mieux? demanda Mrs Wealsey. 

- Oui 

Il avait la gorge sèche.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici? demanda-t-il.

- Arthur t'a ramené il y a une heure. Tu t'es endormi sitôt ta crise terminée.

- Ah. Et puis l'impact de ces mots lui parvint au cerveau. 

- Un heure! Mais Ron, Hermione et Ginny, Fred, George et tous les autres! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

Harry comprit qu'elle était terriblement inquiète. Elle rongeait son frein depuis une heure, pendant que lui dormait stupidement.

- Vous auriez quelque chose à boire, s'il vous plaît?

Il y avait une carafe d'eau sur la table de nuit. Elle lui en servit un verre. 

- Merci. 

Ça faisait du bien. Il en reprit. Ses mains tremblaient.

- Harry, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

- Maintenant? Mais je dois retourner à Londres! Ils ont besoin de moi!

- Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai promis à Arthur de ne pas te laisser partir.

- Quoi! s'offusqua-t-il. Mais Ron, Hermione, Ginny ils sont peut-être en danger!

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera si tu t'en mêles? Tu es encore faible.

Il sentait qu'il y avait un double-sens à cette phrase, mais il n'avait pas le courage de chercher quoi. 

- Ils vont tous mourir! supplia-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

- Et si toi tu meurs, c'est nous tous qui sommes condamnés. 

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi?

Il en avait marre de porter cette responsabilité sur les épaules. Sans même en connaître la raison. Mrs Wealsey le regarda, surprise.

- Parce que tu es Harry Potter! lança-t-elle, comme une évidence. Tu t'es déjà questionné sur l'importance des noms?

Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Ce qu'elle fit:

- Tu-Sais-Qui. Son nom est capital. C'est ce qui Lui donne sa puissance. Avant de pouvoir tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, il faut d'abord être capable de le prononcer. Voldemort.

Harry sursauta.

- Vous savez le dire!

- Bien sûr, dit Molly Weasley, mais je n'aime pas ça.

- Mais les autres, ceux de mon âge même les adultes, Cornélius Fudge, tous les autres Ils n'arrivent même pas à le prononcer. Ça ne veut pas sortir.

- Les enfants ont été éduqués dans la terreur de ce nom. Même s'ils voulaient le dire, ils en seraient incapables. La plupart ne savent même pas ce qui se cache derrière "Vous-Savez-Qui". Mais les adultes comme moi, qui ont connu les débuts du Mage Noir et ont appris à Le craindre, pour eux c'est une question de courage. C'est pour ça que je le dis: avant d'être capable de battre Lord Voldemort, il faut pouvoir prononcer Son nom.

- Moi je n'en ai jamais eu peur murmura Harry pensivement. Parce que je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant onze ans. Mais Hermione, je veux dire tous les enfants de Moldus, ils l'apprenent à onze ans, eux aussi. Et pourtant ils le craignent comme les autres.

- C'est la magie qui réside dans ce nom qui le veut. 

- Mais comment? Ce n'est qu'un mot.

- En effet, et "Avada Kedavra" n'est qu'un mot aussi, et vois l'effet que ça a sur la plupart des gens.

Harry s'était remis à trembler. Il était tout faible, comme après toutes ses crises.

- Mais c'est parce que c'est un sortilège, dit-il pour masquer son trouble. Quand les gens entendent ce mot, ils savent qu'ils vont mourir. Le temps qu'ils l'entendent, ils sont même morts en général.

- C'est vrai, admit Mrs Weasley, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Essaye simplement de penser au sens des mots. Pense à "mort", par exemple. Pour toute personne qui a déjà connu un deuil, ce mot évoque des souvenirs très désagréables. 

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Maintenant, pense que quand quelqu'un meurt, on ne dit pas "il est mort". On dit "il est décédé" ou bien "il nous a quitté", à plus forte raison s'il s'agit d'un proche. Et pourtant, le mot "mort" s'applique bien à cette situation. 

- C'est parce qu'on respecte la personne décédée, proposa Harry.

- C'est parce qu'on craint le mot "mort". 

Il prit un moment pour méditer ces paroles. Ça lui paraissait juste. Mais quel rapport avec le nom du mage qui terrifiait le monde sorcier?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il fallait dire une formule magique pour créer un sort? Quelle importance, à ton avis? La baguette, elle s'en moque, non?

-Le mot qui va avec le geste nous permet d'exprimer ce qu'on veut faire, proposa Harry. 

- Exact. C'est un moyen mémotechnique pour réaliser le bon geste et employer le bon sort. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Comme Harry n'ajoutait rien, elle expliqua:

- Vois-tu, la magie se moque des mots. Elle ne les comprend pas. Elle ne possède pas d'intelligence à ce niveau-là. Ce qui a de l'importance, c'est que dans ta tête, les mots forment un tissu de significations. Chaque mot est associé à un ou plusieurs sens, à au moins un souvenir, souvent à une ou plusieurs images, voire à d'autres mots, des situations, des synonymes autant d'évocations qui surgissent selon le contexte, pas forcèment à chaque fois. Ce sont ces différents sens qu'a un mot pour toi qui créent sa magie. Sa magie, c'est que quand tu as besoin d'un mot il te vient à l'esprit, en amenant toute sa ribambelle d'associations avec lui. Et voilà ce qui différencie un Sorcier d'un Moldu. Dans l'esprit de chaque Sorcier, il y a la place après les mots pour associer un code magique. Si tu dis "Cracbadaboum", un Moldu pensera à une BD, ou à son cours de français sur les onomatopées. Un Sorcier, lui, aura aussitôt en tête le code magique qui permet de déchirer un sac ou une poche, ainsi que le souvenir de toutes les fois où il l'a vu faire, donc des circonstances dans lesquelles ça marche Et de cette manière-là, il aura la possibilité de répéter ce sort, du moment qu'il a sa baguette sous la main. Car si les mots expriment la magie qu'on veut faire, la baguette, elle, permet de la concrétiser.

- Mais alors s'enquit Harry. Comment expliquer que des personnes fassent de la magie sans formule? Ou sans baguette? 

- Les Sorciers expérimentés peuvent se passer de formule, du moment qu'elle est dans leur tête. C'est là que commence la force des mots, quand ils deviennent suffisament puissants en nous pour qu'on puisse s'en passer à voix haute mais ils sont toujours présents dans notre tête, plus ou moins inconsciemment. Quant à la baguette seuls les Sorciers les plus puissants peuvent s'en passer, ceux qui connaissent la magie de fond en comble et savent tout de son fonctionnement. Quand on atteint ce niveau-là, c'est qu'on est réellement très fort, et mieux vaut avoir acquis la sagesse qui va avec. C'est pourquoi on n'enseigne plus aux élèves de Poudlard à se passer de baguette. 

- Alors, conclut Harry, si j'ai bien tout compris, les mots sont magiques parce qu'ils nous évoquent des choses? Et je dois être préservé, parce que mon nom évoque à tous la chute de Voldemort? Quelle importance?

Molly Weasley le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à voir au-delà, et dit:

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Harry Potter.

Ron l'aperçut enfin, collée à George, la tête ensanglantée, livide.

- Ginny!

Il quêta un signe rassurant chez son grand frère et n'en trouva aucun. 

- Vous allez bien tous les deux? Où est Fred?

- Je ne sais pas, éluda George. Quelque part là-dedans. 

Il désignait le chaos qui régnait à l'extérieur. Ils étaient à l'abri dans un pub, avec d'autres personnes rescapées. Dehors, le massacre se poursuivait. Les sorts volaient, fracassant tout sur leur passage. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait déjà au-dessus de tout ça. Voldemort ne perdait pas de temps. 

Ron ausculta sa petite sur. Un pavé lui avait fendu le front. Beaucoup de sang, mais elle était plus choquée qu'autre chose. 

- Tu n'as pas vu Papa? demanda-t-elle anxieusement. 

- Non, dit Ron. 

Il était inquiet pour Fred. George paraissait en état de choc, au bord du gouffre. Le garçon savait que ses frères n'aimaient pas se séparer, mais à ce point

- George, ça ne va pas?

Il ne réagit même pas. Ron lui donna une bourrade.

- Oh, George! Répond!

- Laisse tomber,dit Gionny. Il s'inquiète pour Fred. Il a raison, tu sais. On ne l'a pas vu depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Et les autres? Tu as vu d'autres personnes? 

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Il y avait une bande de copains à toi. Dean, Seamus et Lavande.

- Vivants?

- Dean était allongé. Mort ou stupéfixé

- C'est tout?

- Non (sa voix baissa encore de volume) j'ai vu les parents d'Hermione.

- Quoi! Mais elle s'est fâchée avec eux! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là?

- Je pense qu'ils la cherchaient. Ils devaient savoir qu'elle serait là à cette date. C'est toujours ce jour-là qu'on vient au Chemin de Traverse.

- Ils ont été pris dans la bataille murmura Ron avec horreur. Oh, non

- Ça ne va pas s'arranger entre Hermione et eux.

- Et Hermione, paniqua Ron. Où est-elle?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue, dit Ginny, et sa voix reflétait une immense lassitude.

Mais soudain, George, les fit sursauter tous les deux en se levant d'un coup.

- Eh! Où tu vas? appela Ron. 

Il était déjà à la porte.

- Je vais chercher Fred, dit son frère d'une voix atone, en sortant du pub.

- Oh non râla Ron. Ginny, tu restes ici, ordonna-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Pas question! Je viens. 

Elle était au bord des larmes, mais déterminée. Il soupira.

- Reste bien derrière moi. De toute façon, c'est du pareil au même. Les Mangemorts sont partout.

- Je n'y comprends rien, avoua Mr Wealsey.

- À quoi? 

Hermione marchait prudemment derrière lui, ainsi qu'un groupe de six ou sept rescapés. 

- À cette attaque. D'habitude, les Mangemorts sont adeptes de la guerre-éclair. Je ne me souviens pas d'une seule attaque qui ait duré plus de dix minutes. Et là, ça fait une heure.

- On dirait qu'ils font durer, non? s'interrogea Hermione. Il y a longtemps qu'il auraient pu tuer tout le monde, s'ils en avaient eu l'intention.

- J'en suis sûr, confirma le Sorcier. Il y a autre chose. Cette attaque cache quelque chose. 

- Oh! s'écria-t-elle. Là-bas!

Encore des gens acculés. Encore des Mangemorts à stupéfixer. Encore des morts. Encore, encore. Elle ne savait plus combien elle en avait vu défiler dans la journée. Ça lui semblait durer depuis des heures et elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que ça s'arrête. Qu'on puisse comter les points et reporter le match. Attendre la suite en se reposant un peu. Se reposer un peu en attendant la suite. Que la vie reprenne son cours avec ses membres en moins. Qu'on enterre les morts, qu'on répare les vivants.

Au loin, une petite musique mélancolique. Toute petite, pas plus forte qu'une jeune pousse verte face à l'hiver. Mais résistante. Qui s'obstinait. Une petite musique qui, après tout, pourrait bien porter l'espoir. Qui sait

Mais quelle était cette musique? Qui trouvait le moyen de jouer sur le champ de bataille, parmi les dépouilles sanglantes, dans le grondement des sorts lancés tels des coups de canon? Ou était-elle sortie tout droit de son imagination? Ça n'était pas une musique bien compliquée, juste une mélodie répétée à l'infini, mais le son était joli, probablement celui d'une flûte. Hermione se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'un flûtiste venait faire là à cet instant. 

La musique était étrangement envoûtante. Elle donnait envie de se désintéresser de tout pour n'écouter qu'elle, pour la suivre, pour trouver d'où elle venait et où elle allait et se joindre à elle. Et tout cela était stupide, parce qu'une musique n'allait nulle part. 

Alors Hermione se mit à la suivre.

- Tu entends? demanda Ginny.

- Quoi? Les hurlements? Les sortilèges? Les explosions?

- Mais non, crétin. La musique.

- Hein? fit Ron. Mais de quoi tu parles? Attends!

Trop tard. Elle était déjà partie. 

Ginny courait parmi les maisons écroulées. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille fumant. Au loin, la bataille continuait. Les Mangemorts faisaient durer. Incompréhensible. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils auraient dû disparaître. 

À droite, la musique était moins forte. Ginny tourna à gauche. Elle dépassa deux cadavres enlacés. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder, de ne pas trébucher. Elle continua.

Elle courait à présent de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Elle ne voulait songer à rien d'autre. La musique l'envahissait et la dépassait, Ginny courait, Ginny volait par-dessus les pierres écroulées et les corps sans vie. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand la musique atteignit une intensité insupportable. Alors elle retomba.

Ginny vit où elle était. 

Ça ne lui plut pas du tout.

Ça ne plaisait pas à Hermione non plus. Quand la musique s'estompa, elle découvrit Ginny à deux pas d'elle, aussi perdue qu'elle. Se retournant, elle vit que Mr Wealsey ne l'avait pas suivie. Les deux filles étaient seules. Parmi une dizaine de Mangemorts.

- Hermione murmura Ginny en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? 

- Chut, intima-t-elle. Ils ne nous ont pas vu. 

Elles se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un magasin. Dix Mangemorts faisaient la garde de l'autre côté de la vitrine, leur tournant le dos. Un rapide coup d'il suffit à Hermione pour savoir où elles étaient.

Elle n'était pas retournée chez Ollivander depuis qu'elle avait acheté sa baguette. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié le lieu. Ce décor si simple, juste une cheminée, un bureau et une chaise, et à la fois si mystérieux, avec ses rayonnages couverts de milliers de boîtes en carton contenant des baguettes qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur propriétaire. 

Et parmi toutes ces baguettes, Voldemort cherchait la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Un serpent, probablement le Nagini dont avait parlé Harry, s'enroulait autour de son bras gauche jusqu'à ses épaules, où reposait sa tête. Voldemort essayait des baguettes magiques. Un énorme tas de baguettes inappropriées couvrait le bureau, la chaise, le sol. Des boîtes en carton vides s'empilaient sur plus d'un mètre de hauteur.

Mr Ollivander apparut, portant cinq boîtes dans ses mains. 

- Essayez celle-ci, Seigneur, bafouilla-t-il. Je pense que la première, 38 centimètres, bois de chêne avec une écaille de dragon, est particulièrement

- Foutaises! cracha le Mage Noir en jetant la baguette en question. 

En un instant, il avait déjà essayé et rejeté les cinq baguettes.

- Tu es une artisan minable, Reuter! Aucune de tes baguettes ne convient à ton seigneur, le plus grand Sorcier de l'histoire. Tu me déçois. Voudrais-tu que mes fidèles Mangemorts détruisent ton minable magasin?

Hermione sentait ses entrailles se glacer à chacun de ses mots. Il avait une voix terrfiante, d'une douceur sans merci. Curieusement, la peur qu'elle éprouvait réveillait la douleur de son avant-bras, et, un instant, elle eût l'impression de subir les même crises que Harry à la proximité de Voldemort. L'instant d'après, elle était convaincue de l'absurdité de son idée.

Un craquement sinistre. Voldemort avait marché sur le tas de baguettes, en cassant la plupart. Mr Ollivander devint plus blême qu'un fantôme et s'enfuit dans son arrière-boutique. Il en revint peu après avec une dizaine de boîtes, en bois celles-ci, décorées de signes étranges.

- Ce sont mes plus précieuses, Seigneur. Celle-ci contient une pointe de cone de Re'em. Très, très rare

Voldemort fit un geste rapide avec la baguette et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Ollivander lui en présenta bien vite une autre, contenant un poil de Demiguise, l'animal avec la fourrure duquel on tissait les capes d'invisibilité. Elle ne convenait pas non plus. Puis ce fut une baguette en acacia avec du poil de Nundu, une en sapin avec une coquille d'uf d'Occamy Toutes les baguettes que Voldemort essayait contenaient un ingrédient extrêment précieux. Aucune ne lui convint. 

- Je suis désolé, Seigneur bafouilla Ollivander. Vous les avez toutes testées, sans exception. Seule votre baguette actuelle vous convient. Elle vous a choisi il y a bien longtemps, et elle ne laissera aucune rivale prendre sa place.

Il semblait bien que Voldemort était prêt à exploser, et Hermione et Ginny se firent toutes petites dans leur cachette précaire, mais un Mangemort surgit dans le magasin.

- Maître! cria-t-il. On ne peut pas tenir plus longtemps! On a perdu deux des nôtres, et onze ont été faits prisonniers. Un groupe est parti tenter de les libérer, mais ils n'y arriveront pas. Les Peulards du Ministère ont fini par s'organiser. On a intérêt à filer!

- Sors d'ici, Avery, et ne dérange plus ton Maître pour rien, ordonna Voldemort. Je sais ce que je fais. Quant à ces idiots qui se sont laissé capturer, ils vont écoper d'un petit séjour à Azkaban. Deux mois, tout au plus

Et il éclata de rire. Hermione s'interrogeait. Pourquoi deux mois? Cela signifiait-il que les Mangemorts seraient vite relâchés ou bien que Voldemort avait l'intention d'attaquer Azkaban avant deux mois? Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Mr Weasley, le plus tôt possible.

Le ricanement de Voldemort s'atténua quand il reporta son attention sur Mr Ollivander. Celui-ci reculait doucement, terrifié. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'air de quelqu'un de mystérieux, à présent. Il était aussi effrayé par Voldemort que n'importe qui.

- Seigneur, gémit-il, je vous en prie Laissez-moi une chance. Je fabriquerai la baguette idéale pour vous.

Vodemort se mit à rugir, et Hermione s'aperçut qu'il riait. C'était un rire sardonique qui donnait envie de hurler de terreur. Il faisait frissoner tant il glaçait les veines. 

Sans que rien n'ait pu le laisser prévoir, le bras droit de Voldemort, tenant sa baguette, décrivit un grand arc de cercle en direction de Mr Ollivander. En une fraction de seconde, la baguette s'était changée en une grande épée rouge, ont la lame termina son trajet dans le cou de Mr Ollivander

Qui avait levé le bras trop vite pour que l'il réalise.

Il y eut un fracassement d'éclairs quand la lame rencontra le bras couvert d'un bouclier de magie. Des crissement retentirent, comme une lame de couteau frottant contre une meule en pierre. Le point de choc entre les deux objets magiques projetait des langues d'énergie.

Voldemort eut un affreux sourire qui dévoila ses dents pointues comme des crochets de serpent. Il retira son épée et disparut dans un dernier ricanement. Au-dehors, tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent à l'unisson. 

Mr Ollivander fit disparaître son bouclier et soupira:

- Vous avez tout vu, mes enfants?

Hermione et Ginny sursautèrent. 

- Quoi! Vous saviez

- Oui oui, dit-il, je savais que vous étiez là. Lui aussi, probablement. Mais j'ignore comment vous êtes arrivées.

- Nous aussi, affirma Ginny. C'était comme une musique qui s'était emparée de mes sens.

- Pareil, confirma Hermione. Je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu entrer malgré les Mangemorts.

Mr Ollivander haussa les épaules et entreprit de ramasser toutes ses précieuses baguettes.

- Je vais vous aider, proposa Ginny.

- Non non, surtout pas! Moi seul sais comment les manipuler. 

- Ah

Il y eut un silence, puis:

- Monsieur, dit Ginny, vous avez dit que Vous-Savez-Qui savait que nous étions là?

Il la scruta un moment avant de répondre:

- Tu es la petite dernière des Weasley, n'est-ce pas? Je me souviens bien de toi. 24,6 cm, crin d'Abraxan, n'est-ce pas?

Puis, sans attendre la réponse de Ginny:

- En effet, j'ai dit qu'Il était au courant de votre présence. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est un grand Sorcier. Il perçoit beaucoup de choses que vous, jeunes étudiantes en magie, ne percevez pas encore, et ne percevrez peut-être jamais.

- Et vous aussi, vous percevez ces choses? interrogea Hermione.

- Oh, moi, si je vous ai vues, c'est parce que vous étiez dans mon champ de vision, dit-il d'un ton léger.

"Bravo, songea Hermione. Bien éludé".

- Mr Ollivander, fit Ginny, que voulait Vous-Savez-Qui?

Peut-être avait-il l'intention d'éluder cette question-là aussi, ou peut-être voulait-il y répondre sincèrement. Mais elles ne le surent jamais, car à ce moment surgirent les forces de la Brigade d'élite des Tireurs à la Baguette.

- Vous n'avez rien, Mr Ollivander? demanda le capitaine, vêtu de violet foncé.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien.

L'homme lorgna vers Hermione et Ginny. 

- Ces enfants étaient avec vous?

- Tout à fait, dit-il sans cesser de ranger ses baguettes. 

- Mais votre magasin est dévasté!

- Oh, dit le Sorcier en haussant les épaules. Un Mangemort est entré et a lancé un sort de Chamboulage, voilà tout. Cela sera vite remis en ordre.

- Ah le capitaine hésitait. Et, euh vous n'avez rien, réellement? Parce que les Mangemorts étaient dans votre rue depuis le début, alors comprenez

- Oui, bien sûr. À présent, Capitaine, veuillez ramener ces enfants à leurs parents et me laisser ranger en paix. Aurevoir. 

La voix restait mielleuse, mais le ton était sans appel. Le capitaine fit signe aux filles de le suivre et sortit discrètement.

Le silence dans la rue était incomparable avec ce qui avait précédé. Il faisait presque mal aux oreilles. Au-dessus des toits flottait la Marque des Ténèbres, sinistre. 

- Alors, demanda le Capitaine. Qui êtes-vous, toutes les deux?

Elles se présentèrent.

- Tu es la fille d'Arthur Weasley? Je le connais. Il doit être avec les gens du Ministère en ce moment. Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à lui.

Un soldat voulut parler à son capitaine, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un signe. Le soldat semblait surpris de voir son supérieur se charger de ces deux filles, alors qu'il y avait tant à faire. Cela surprenait aussi Hermione. Mais elle en eût l'explication quand il commença à les interroger, sans cesser de marcher.

- Que faisiez-vous dans la boutique du vieil Ollivander? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. 

- On portait nos baguettes à réviser, mentit-elle. 

Ginny la regarda, choquée. Heureusement, le capitaine marchait devant et ne remarqua rien. La jeune fille parut comprendre qu'Hermione avait ses raisons, car elle ne dit rien. 

- Ah! et il ne s'est rien passé? Vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier?

- Comme quoi? demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas, des Mangemorts sont entrés dans la boutique, non?

- Oui, dit-elle, prenant bien soin d'être le moins précise possible.

- Ils n'ont rien dit ou fait de spécial? Des phrases qui vous auraient marquées, non, rien?

- Ils ont démoli le magasin, c'est tout, affirma Ginny. Ils n'ont rien dit.

- Ah

Le capitaine semblait attendre plus de détails de ces deux enfants naïves, mais elles prirent soin de ne rien dire qu'il n'ait suggéré lui-même. Il était dans une position inconfortable; de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Et demanda-t-il. Vous étiez dans la ruelle où sont apparus les Mangemorts. Vous n'avez rien remarqué quand ils sont apparus?

- Oh, dit Ginny, qui semblait y prendre goût. On a eu très peur, alors on a pas tellement observé.

- On s'est cachées, confirma Hermione. 

Ils traversaient à présent le Chemin de Traverse, qui n'était plus que chaos et désolation. Le spectacle d'un enfant qui pleurait à côté du corps sans vie de sa mère retourna le cur d'Hermione. Subitement, elle n'avait plus envie de jouer.

- Et il n'y avait personne avec eux? insistait le capitaine. Il n'y avait pas Vous-Savez-Qui?

- Non, dit Ginny. On ne l'a pas vu.

Quand Ron rejoignit George, ce fut pour le découvrir agenouillé auprès de son frère jumeau. Une panique sans nom le saisit et il se mit à courir. Pas ça. Pas Fred, pas son grand frère.

Il était au pied d'un mur démoli, évanoui. Une grosse poutre lui bloquait les jambes et le bas du tronc. Il saignait abondament. Il respirait.

- Il est vivant! soupira George. 

L'inquiétude qui lui avait miné le visage s'estompait doucement. Fred était vivant.

- Aide-moi, ordonna-t-il à Ron.

Ensemble, ils durent tirer, pousser, soulever la poutre pour finalement réussir à dégager leur frère. Il faisait mal à voir. Ses jambes étaient déchiquetées. Il perdait beaucoup de sang.

- Oh la la, ça va mettre du temps à repousser, tout ça! Je vais déjà essayer de coaguler le sang.

Entendant un bruit de course, il vit avec un immense soulagement arriver son père. 

- George, Ron! cria-t-il. Tout va bien?

- Ça va, Papa, répondit George. Fred est blessé, mais on pourra le soigner. 

- Pas tout de suite, j'en ai peur. Tous les Médicomages sont surchargés. Fais-moi voir ses blessures.

Il n'eût même pas de mouvement de répulsion devant l'état de son fils. Ron était admiratif, et en même temps intrigué par son père: il lui montrait une facette inconnue de lui-même, celle d'un Arthur Weasley puissant et endurci, qui avait vu bien des batailles. C'était sans doute ainsi qu'il était à l'époque de Voldemort. Le retour de celui-ci avait fait réapparaître bien des dons enfouis chez les Sorciers — et bien des lâchetés dissimulées.

- Papa, tu n'as pas vu Ginny?

Arthur releva la tête violement.

- Elle n'était pas avec vous?

- Je l'ai perdue dans la mêlée, il y a dix minutes, peut-être plus.

- Je vais la chercher, lança son père. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour Fred.

- Attends! J'arrive.

Il se retourna vers George:

- Tu ne viens pas?

- Non, répondit celui-ci. Je reste avec Fred.

Ron partit en courant derrière son père. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait vingt pas qu'une petite tête rousse surgit devant eux et se jeta dans leurs bras.

- Papa! Ron! cria Ginny.

- Ginny! s'écria Arthur, soulagé. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, ça va. 

Elle était au bord des larmes. Hermione était là aussi. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron, aussi heureuse que lui de le retrouver.

Il y avait un homme, vêtu de l'uniforme violet des Tireurs d'élite. Il regardait la scène, mi-ému, mi-confus.

- Capitaine Line, dit Arthur. C'est vous qui les avez ramenées?

- En effet, elles étaient dans la boutique de Mr Ollivander, déclara-t-il cérémonieusement.

- Merci beaucoup, Capitaine, sourit Arthur.

Son regard indiquait au militaire qu'il pouvait disposer. Avant de partir, l'homme lança tout de même:

- Aurevoir, mesdemoiselles. La prochaine fois, restez avec vos parents. Les temps ne sont plus sûrs.

Et il s'éloigna en direction du champ de bataille, déserté par les Mangemorts. 

- Quoi! s'exclama Ron aussitôt après son départ. Vous étiez chez Ollivander! Mais c'est là qu'étaient les Mangemorts!

- Oui, dit Hemione, peu bavarde.

Elle avait une petite mine. Sa main gauche était crispée sur le moignon de son bras droit.

- Comment êtes-vous entrées? interrogea Arthur, très grave.

- On ne sait pas, expliqua Ginny. C'était comme une musique dans le lointain, pareil pour Hermione. Elle nous attirait. Je l'ai suivie, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'elle, rien que la musique, et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais à l'intérieur de la boutique d'Ollivander, et Hermione aussi, et il y avait

- VlVoldemort, bafouilla Hermione.

Le mot lui avait demandé un effort considérable. Il fit tressaillir tous les assistants. Ron se jura, plus que jamais, que lui aussi parviendrait à le prononcer. À présent, lui, Harry, Hermione, tous les trois avaient été confrontés à Lord Voldemort. Ils avaient le droit de dire Son nom. Ils en avaient même le devoir s'ils voulaient se montrer à la hauteur.

- Vous avez vu Vous-Savez-Qui? répéta Arhur sourdement. Il était là? 

- Il essayait des baguettes, raconta Ginny. Il les a toutes essayées. Toutes celles du magasin. Aucune n'allait. À la fin, un Mangemort est venu Lui dire qu'ils devaient fuir, alors Il a essayé de tuer Mr Ollivander, mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire et Vous-Sav Voldmr a dû transplaner en le laissant.

- Du calme, calme-toi, souffla son père.

Ginny était une pelote de nerf. Elle pleurait de nervosité, tout son corps tremblait. 

- Tu dis que Tu-Sais-Qui essayait les baguettes? Pourquoi ça? Il a perdu la sienne?

- Harry murmura Hermione.

Bien sûr. C'était tellement évident. La baguette de Harry. Elle ne pouvait se battre avec celle de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait tuer Harry avec sa baguette actuelle. Voilà pourquoi il en voulait une autre. 

Arthur avait compris, lui aussi:

- Et il n'a pas trouvé?

- Non, confirma Hermione. Aucune ne lui convenait. Il a toujours une plume de phénix dans sa baguette. Du même phénix que Harry. 

Le père de Ron hocha la tête.

- Je crois qu'une petite visite à Dumbledore s'impose, dit-il. Mais avant ça, je vais aller prêter main-forte aux secouristes. Vous voulez rentrer au Terrier?

Ron et Hermione se consultèrent du regard.

- Pas question, dit celui-ci. On va aller aider. 

Finalement, ils ramenèrent Fred, pas encore guéri, et Ginny, à bout de nerfs. Hermione, Ron et Arthur passèrent le reste de la journée à aider les secours à déblayer le Chemin de Traverse, soigner les blessés et rebâtir tout ce qui avait été détruit. Jusqu'à neuf heures du soir, ils distribuèrent des Sanabilem, des Enervata, ils firent léviter des pierres et des poutres, et parfois même, des corps sans vie.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la mère d'Hermione. Ils étaient venus au Chaudron Baveur, transformé en infirmerie, pour se renseigner sur l'état des gens qu'ils connaissaient, dont Dean Thomas et Lavande Brown. Au moment de ressortir, quelqu'un se dressa devant eux. C'était Mrs Granger. 

Elle était épuisée. Ses cheveux blonds pendaient en mèches sales autour de sa tête. Son visage était couvert de poussière, ses vêtements déchirés. Elle avait les yeux rouges. 

- Hermione, dit-elle.

Celle-ci s'était raidie.

- Maman. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il y eût un long, un terrible regard entre la mère et la fille. Toutes deux étaient fatiguées. Fatiguées de leur journée, mais aussi fatiguées de se faire la guerre. Un courant en elles les poussait à cesser les hostilités. 

- Hermione, répéta la mère. Mais pourquoi tu nous a fait ça.

Ça n'était même pas une question. Ça n'attendait pas de réponse. Ça n'en espérait plus. 

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir, murmura Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais choisi de vous infliger ça.

"Non, non, non, Hermione, songea Ron. Pourquoi dis-tu le contraire de ce que tu as envie de dire? J'ai bien vu comme ta main tremble. J'ai bien vu comme tu meurs d'envie de te jeter dans ses bras. Personne ne peut renier sa mère. Ça fait trop mal, et tu as assez souffert pour aujourd'hui."

- Si nous sommes venus, dit Mrs Granger, c'est pour toi. Parce que tu dois revenir à la maison 

"Parce que tu nous manques" pensait-elle très fort, d'après Ron, mais elle ne le dit pas. 

- On en a déjà parlé, grinça Hermione, glaciale. Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Je vais à Poudlard. 

- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution? Avec ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir?

Sa voix avait les accents de la panique.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher? cria Hermione.

- Chut, murmura Ron, on est dans une infirmerie.

- Mais est-ce que tu as vu, chérie? sanglotait Mrs Granger. Tu as vu tous ces morts? C'est dans ce monde-là que tu vis? Tu le préfères au nôtre?

- Le monde des Moldus n'est pas meilleur, Maman, répliqua-t-elle, implacable. Simplement, la violence n'est pas à ta porte, elle est loin d'ici. Au journal de 20h. C'est moins terrifiant. Nous, nous avons une chance de régler nos problèmes. C'est inestimable.

- Tu as une chance de te faire tuer à chaque heure de ta vie, voilà tout! Tu appelles ça une chance!

- Je ne mourrai pas.

Puis, comme sa mère ne répondait plus, Hermione s'inquiéta:

- Maman, où est Papa?

Il était dans un lit de fortune, dans une pièce à part du Chaudron Baveur qu'on avait réservée aux Moldus. Son visage disparaissait sous un bandeau imbibé de pommade orange.

- Il est là depuis ce matin, expliqua Mrs Granger avec lassitude. Nous avons été attaqués par un de ces Mantemord

- Mangemort, rectifia Hermione.

- C'est ça. Je ne sais pas ce que se racontent les Médicateurs

- Médicomages.

- Médicomages, mais ils ont l'air d'hésiter. Ils ne veulent pas me dire à propos de quoi. Peut-être que si toi

Elle partit aussitôt. Resté seul avec Mrs Granger, Ron se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Devait-il lui exprimer sa compassion?

- Peut-être devriez-vous faire la paix avec Hermione, dit-il doucement.

Elle était si lasse qu'elle ne s'irrita même pas.*

- Et comment le pourrais-je, soupira-t-elle. Elle ne veut plus rien entendre venant de moi.

- Mais lui avez-vous donné quelque chose à écouter? Vous ne faites que lui reprocher tout ce qui arrive et lui ordonner de rentrer à la maison. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle peut accepter? Croyez-vous qu'à sa place vous accepteriez?

- Tu prétends connaître ma fille mieux que moi-même?

Le ton n'était même pas agressif, juste las.

- Je ne prétendrais jamais connaître votre fille mieux que vous, dit prudemment Ron. Nul ne connaît mieux un enfant que sa mère. 

- Tu n'aurais pourtant peut-être pas tort, marmonna-t-elle. Parfois, je doute qu'il s'agisse bien de mon Hermione. D'abord, il y a eu ce garçon, elle a voulu passer les vacances chez lui...

"Krum, forcément" songea Ron. Toutes les mêmes, les mères qui voient grandir leurs filles.

- Et elle me revient avec un bras en moins Et puis il y a ce mage, là, ce Vol quelque chose qui veut à tout prix tuer son meilleur ami pour je ne sais quelle raison

- Harry Potter, dit pensivement Ron. Elle ne vous a pas expliqué pourquoi?

- Si, vaguement. Une histoire de magie noire, d'assassinat ça m'a parut très romancé. Mais après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui

- Oui, confirma Ron. La réalité dépasse parfois la fiction. En ce moment, on nage en pleine série noire. 

- Et dis-moi, mon garçon. Toi qui connais mieux mon Hermione que moi

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que j'appartenais au même monde qu'elle, donc que je la comprenais parfois mieux que vous ne le pouvez.

- Oui, soupira Mrs Granger. Son monde. Les Sorciers. Ah, que n'ai-je pas une fille normale! Pas très belle ni très intelligente, juste une fille normale que je puisse chérir, sans me demander où elle a la tête, dans les chaudrons ou bien dans les balais volants

Ron ne savait plus que dire. Cette situation le dépassait. Quelle détresse chez cette mère! Quelle incompréhension! Sa propre fille, devenue étrangère, lui déchirait le cur. Il aurait voulu les réconcilier. Trop de sang, trop de larmes avaient coulé.

Hermione revenait justement:

- Le Médicomage a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour Papa. Leurs lois leur interdisent de soigner les Moldus. Je leur ai dit que j'étais sa fille, qu'il était au courant pour la magie, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Ils vont lui faire un sortilège d'Amnésie et l'envoyer dans un hôpital moldu.

- Ah non! s'exclama Ron. C'est aberrant! Je vais chercher Papa, il va faire quelque chose.

Il retrouva son père dans le Chemin de Traverse en reconstruction et lui expliqua la situation. 

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Arthur. Je connais le Médicomage en chef. On va s'arranger.

Quand Ron rejoignit Hermione, elle serrait sa mère dans ses bras. Il resta à distance polie, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre:

- Oh, Maman sanglotait Hermione. Je ne veux pas rester fâchée avec toi. Je t'aime. Mais j'ai déjà perdu ma main. Et si tu m'empêche de retourner à Poudlard, c'est mon âme que tu brises.

- Et toi, Hermione, en me quittant une fois de plus, c'est mon cur que tu m'arraches. 

La mère et la fille s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus d'hostilité entre elles, juste de la lassitude.

- Mais tant pis, soupira Mrs Granger. Je ne peux priver ma fille de ce qu'elle aime, dussai-je m'ôter le cur de mes propres mains.

Hermione sourit.

- Merci, Maman.

- Alors? demanda le Médicomage. C'est ce Moldu-là qu'il faut soigner? Écartez-vous, mesdames, je vous prie.

Quelle douleur. Encore et encore. Ça ne se calmait jamais. C'était là, tapi, attentif. C'était un tigre prêt à bondir sur Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avancer sur une corde raide au-dessus d'abîmes de douleur sans nom.

Mais c'était malgré tout moins fort qu'avant, alors il en conclut que la crise passait. Mrs Weasley le regardait, inquiète. Sur la table de nuit, un verre de limonade qu'il n'avait pas bue. Il avait soif, mais son estomac menait encore la révolte contre tout ce qu'il avalait. Il avait un goût acide dans la bouche.

- Ça va mieux? s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. 

- Oui ouille! cria-t-il malgré lui. 

Mais c'était déjà passé. Un faux pas sur la corde raide, mais il s'était rattrapé de justesse. 

- Il est quelle heure? s'enquit-il.

- Vingt et une heure trente. Tu dois avoir faim.

- Non, pas trop, avoua-t-il. Je suis barbouillé. Ça va passer. Les autres sont rentrés?

- Ils viennent d'arriver, sourit-elle, clairement soulagée. Ron et Hermione voudraient te voir.

Et comme il acquiesçait, elle ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient là, sains et saufs, apparement épuisés. 

- Ça va? demanda Ron. 

- Oui, mentit Harry en se redressant dans son lit. Et vous?

- Mieux, bien mieux, soupira Hermione.

- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire resplandissant.

— fin du chapitre 7 —

Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens! est-ce que le monde réalise l'importance de ce jour? êtes-vous heuuuuuuuuuuuuureuuuuuuuuuuuux comme je le suis? j'ai hurlé, j'au sauté, j'ai bondi de mon fauteuil, j'ai "I've been running aroud like a headless chicken who won the lottery!" J'ai je sais pas comment dire, c'est c'est incroyable pour un écrivain d'être à court de mots comme ça, mais c'est vraiment vous allez pas le croire j'avais la tête qui tournait en écrivant les 9 dernières lignes, je suis heureuse! heureuse! vive Harry Potter, vive JK Rowling, vive fanfiction.net et tous mes lecteurs! hourra! hourra! hourra!!!!!!!

"It would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Harry, because in case you haven't noticed, Ron and I are on your side!" (Hermione, The Order of the Phoenix, page 201)

Est-ce que le monde réalise? Est-ce qu'il sait? DOES THE WORLD REALIZE? J'ai fini! fini! fi-ni, n-i ni! yaaaaaahou! C'est presque aussi bien que la sortie du tome 5 samedi dernier, c'est vraiment la fête, et même mon oral de français dans quatre jours ne peut occulter cette joie! 

HARRY POTTER POOOOOOOOOOOOOWER! YEEEEEPEEEEEEEH!

Ona

* cette phrase est décisive, elle marque la fin de mon cahier n°2 et le commencement du troisième et dernier ( clairefontaine 24x32 144 pages bleu, dont je n'ai rempli que 5 pages avant de me convertir — enfin!— à l'ordinateurisme, ce qui a été une sacrée bonne idée vu le boulot que ça m'a donné pour recopier ces 7 chapitres! Mais c'est fini! Le 8, le 9, le 10le11le12le13etc, ils sont tous là, bien au chaud dans mon petit ordi! youpi! maintenant, j'en éditerai un par jour (j'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme malgré le bac) et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir! l'année commence enfin!!!! aveeeeeeec DraaAGO! 

^_^

Heu, je me rends compte que j'ai des choses à vous dire sur ce chapitre. Let's go. 

D'une part, je suis consciente que le passage avec Harry est chiant (enfin, il casse l'action) mais c'était important. Je sais aussi que les paroles ne correspondent pas au carctère de Mrs Weasley, mais il fallait que ce soit elle qui fasse ce spitch sur les noms, et à ce moment de la fic de préférence (oh! comment je fais style que je sais où je vais! Attendez de voir le coup des araignées dans le chap10! mdr ^_^) bref, tout ceci pour dire que ce chapitre est pas mal long, que je suis pas mal contente de moi, que je ne me souvenais pas (g écrit ça il y a allez, trois mois) avoir fait un tel carnage mais tant mieux à la limite, ^_^ —rire sadique. 

Et voilà, c a peu près tout! 

Ona (oui, c'est la fin de cette chronique, la vraie)


	8. Ennemis

****

Chapitre 8 : Ennemis

Ils étaient déjà là quand le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de King's Cross. Ils étaient venus en avance, pour être sûrs d'éviter les imprévus. La famille Malefoy détestait les imprévus. 

Le quai était plein de gamins pleurnichards qui refusaient de quitter leur mère. Comme ils étaient lamentables Drago se demanda qui, parmi tous ces nouveaux à Poudlard, ferait un bon Serpentard. Pratiquement aucun. Ils étaient tous trop peureux, trop lâches ou trop idiots. Encore que ce dernier défaut n'arrêtait plus trop le Choixpeau Magique, ces dernières années. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ces crétins de Crabbe et Goyle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les mépriser, ces deux-là! Juste bons à le coller et à rigoler bêtement à chacune de ses moqueries hautement élaborées. Et à taper tous ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas du chemin de Drago Malefoy, ce qui se montrait souvent bien pratique. Il y avait des fois où le nom ne suffisait pas, il lui manquait la force. Avoir deux bonnes montagnes de muscles dans son camp se révélait alors utile. 

Lucius Malefoy marchait devant son fils, fier et implacable comme un roi. Drago s'appliqua à imiter son père de son mieux. Il n'avait que les vacances pour retenir son enseignement. En dehors de ces périodes, Drago devait se débrouiller seul à Poudlard. Et faire régner sa loi par lui-même. Ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait voir les plus jeunes pâlir devant lui, les plus vieux s'incliner respectueusement. Il aimait cette forme-là de pouvoir, la plus palpable.

Il passa devant une petite fille, au visage rond et aux boucles blondes de bébé, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Comme il la méprisait à côté d'elle, son frère aîné regardait dans le vague, les yeux vitreux. La mère avait des grandes cernes sous les yeux. Voilà qui expliquait tout. Il avait à faire à une famille victimes d'un des raids de Mangemorts. Il était bien temps de pleurer, maintenant que leur père était mort. Mais ils auraient mieux fait de sentir le sens du vent, comme les Malefoy de se rallier à Voldemort tant qu'il en était encore temps

Lucius se retourna vers Drago, son visage impassible n'exprimant ni joie ni tristesse de voir partir son fils. 

- Monte ici, Drago, dit-il. 

- Le train part dans un quart d'heure, Père.

- Je le sais très bien. J'ai à faire. 

Drago remarqua sa main posée sur l'avant-bras gauche, là où la Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait. 

- D'accord. Aurevoir, Père.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. À bientôt.

Et il transplana. Drago resta seul, avec ses questions et ses doutes. Mais un Malefoy ne connaît pas le doute, aussi il se dépêcha de les effacer et monta dans le train. 

Les trois premiers wagons étaient réservés par des Serdaigle, toujours ponctuels. Dans le quatrième, il y avait quelques Serpentards et un compartiment de Poufsouffles. Les wagons suivants étaient tous vides.

Drago s'assit dans le premier compartiment de la cinquième voiture et attendit.

Crabbe et Goyle ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Il les avait vu le chercher partout, mais il ne les avait pas appelés. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça.

- Salut Drago, lança Crabbe de sa voix stupide.

- Salut, répéta Goyle.

Il ne répondit pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. C'étaient eux qui lui léchaient les bottes, pas le contraire. 

- Tu as passé un bon été? demanda Crabbe.

Drago le fusilla du regard.

- Tu n'as pas de question plus stupide à poser? Évidemment que j'ai passé un bon été! Il ne pouvait qu'être bon, tant que j'étais loin de Poudlard et de tous ces Impurs! 

Les deux garçons hésitèrent. Mais Drago se sentait un besoin de parler, alors il enchaîna: 

- C'était superbe. Mon père n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Presque chaque semaine, il était sollicité. Les adeptes de Dumbledore tremblent, à présent. Ils savent que le Maître est partout.

- Oui, dit Goyle. Mon père aussi était souvent absent. Je lui ai demandé à l'accompagner, une fois, mais il n'a pas voulu. Il dit que je ne suis pas prêt. Et que le Maître fera appel à nous en temps utile.

- Il a des alliés à revendre, dit Drago. Il n'a pas besoin d'un grand et stupide type comme toi.

Goyle ne fut même pas vexé. Soit il n'avait pas assez de cervelle pour comprendre l'insulte, soit il croyait tout ce que disait Drago.

Une voix trop bien connue alerta les sens du jeune Sorcier. Là, sur le quai, il était là. Son ennemi de toujours. Harry Potter, la vedette des Gryffondors, la mascotte de Dumbledore, le Survivant entouré de ses deux fidèles pot-de-colle et d'une meute de Weasley aux cheveux désespérement roux combien? au moins dix Weasley! mais quand est-ce qu'on allait tous les stériliser, ces malades-là? Quand est-ce qu'on allait comprendre le danger que représentait cette engeance pour la communauté des Sorciers? Encore quelques générations et ils allaient recouvrir la surface du globe, au rythme auquel ils se reproduisaient!

Quel spectacle lamentable, tous ces gamins collés aux jupes de leur mère et l'autre Potter qui observait ce spectacle avec ses yeux de chien battu rien que ce regard de victime donnait à Drago l'envie de le frapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il était insupportable! Comme si tout le malheur du monde reposait sur ses épaules il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, le père Potter, il faudrait bien qu'il le réalise un jour

- Potter, gronda Goyle en l'apercevant à son tour.

Il avait très mal digéré le sympathique petit cadeau de vacances que lui avaient laissé Potter, les Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Drago aussi, d'ailleurs. Son père avait dû l'emmener consulter un Médicomage spécialisé en chirurgie esthétique pour faire disparaître toutes les traces des petits tentacules qui lui avaient poussé sur le visage sous l'effet du sortilège de Furonculose de Potter. Et Crabbe et Goyle avaient mis plusieurs jours à se remettre des mélanges de sortilèges qu'on leur avait infligés. Tous trois rêvaient de se venger.

Les derniers retardataires sautèrent dans le train au son de la cloche, et bientôt la gare et les têtes des parents défilèrent à la vitre. Puis ils furent remplacés par des arbres, et très vite le Poudlard Express se retrouva en pleine campagne. Drago se leva alors.

- Je propose une petite visite à nos amis, dit-il.

- Hein? ânonna Goyle. Qui ça?

- On a des amis, nous? insista Crabbe. 

- Je parlais des Gryffondors, crétins! Potter, Weasley, Granger, ça vous dit quelque chose?

- Ah! ouais ouais ouais, on va leur faire payer! 

Et ils se levèrent aussitôt. Accablé par tant de stupidité dans un seul crâne (enfin, deux), Drago prit la tête du cortège et bientôt ils parcouraient le train en sens inverse de la marche.

- En général ils sont dans les derniers compartiments, dit Drago pensivement.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa. _Elle_ était là, seule dans un compartiment. Plus resplendissante qu'une reine. 

- Drago, t'attends quoi? demanda Crabbe. 

Il le fusilla du regard et l'énorme Serpentard baraqué se recroquevilla devant le petit blondinet. Mais trop tard, elle avait entendu. elle avait levé les yeux vers lui.

- Oh! Drago, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle parlait du bout des lèvres, précieusement. Il aimait cette grâce, cette superbe que seules les femmes de haute naissance posssédaient.

- Bonjour, Sylverstelle, répondit-il.

Elle eut un petit geste de la main. Ses ongles étaient très longs.

- Viens, entre.

Il se retourna vers ses deux mammouths:

- Allez donc parler aux Serpentards, dans le wagon où on vient de passer. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont plein d'informations intéressantes à communiquer.

Et il s'assit en face de Sylverstelle, prenant soin de refermer la porte et de tirer le rideau devant la vitre.

- Tes chers acolytes ne restent pas? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Oh, non. Ils risqueraient de ne pas saisir nos propos.

- Drago Malefoy méprisant ses serviteurs. Voilà qui peut se révéler dangereux 

Elle souriait, de ce sourire fin et froid qui la caractérisait si bien. Il se demanda dans quelle sens il devait prendre sa remarque.

- Mais tu as peut-être raison, après tout, déclara-t-elle comme on fait une bonne blague. Ils n'ont pas assez de cervelle pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot qui ne soit ni un ordre, ni une insulte.

Quelle étrangeté ses rencontres avec Sylverstelle le laissaient toujours surpris, à mis-chemin entre l'admiration et l'agacement.

- Alors, beau chevalier, dit-elle tout doucement, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition pendant le long été?

- J'y ai réfléchi, dit-il solennellement.

- Et quelle a été votre conclusion? 

Il attendit un peu avant de répondre. Elle souriait, amusée. Ils jouaient au même jeu.

- La voulez-vous ici-même? dit-il enfin, ou ne préférez-vous pas privilégier le lieu et la forme?

- Privilégions.

Elle était douce et froide comme la neige. Son sourire dévoilait deux canines acérées. 

- Très bien, approuva Drago. 

Il savait ce qu'elle attendait. Il mit un genoux en terre, prit délicatement ses longs doigts fins dans sa main gauche, mit la droite sur son cur.

- Ce soir, dit-il cérémonieusement, j'irai vous parler, gente Dame.

Et il lui fit un baise-main. Elle rit doucement.

- Allez en paix, beau chevalier. Vous avez la bénédiction de votre Dame.

D'un geste de la main, elle le congédia. Il sortit dans le couloir et rabattit la porte lambrissée, non sans un dernier regard à Sylverstelle. 

Elle ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui.

Il s'accorda un moment de répit, adossé au mur du couloir, pour reprendre ses esprits.

Les rencontres avec Sylverstelle l'épuisaient et l'ennivraient à la fois.

À présent, il devait se préparer pour un autre genre de conversation.

Mais d'abord, aller chercher les deux molosses.

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Potter et ses poteaux étaient dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon. Occupés à ne rien faire, comme de juste. Les Gryffondors étaient-ils tous aussi glandouilleurs? Comment expliquer que la plupart d'entre eux aient de bons résultats, alors? Et qu'ils soient les chouchous des profs? Parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, ça n'était ni les Serpentards, qui travaillaient pour réussir, ni les Poufsouffles, qui travaillaient pour ne pas rater, ni les Serdaigles, qui travaillaient pour travailler, les chouchous des profs. C'étaient les Gryffondors, qui ne travaillaient pas, ou alors seulement pour se faire bien voir. Toujours eux

Potter était affalé dans sa banquette, le regard vide tourné vers l'extérieur, son petit air de victime courageuse toujours scotché sur la face. L'affreux Weasley lui faisait face, dans sa robe trop courte et élimée, et tentait d'instaurer un semblant de conversation. La Sang-de-Bourbe lisait un gros pavé. Il y avait aussi la tripotée habituelle d'emmanchés, Finnigan, Thomas et ce crétin de Londubat. Et c'était ça, la magnifique génération de guerriers de Dumbledore. Il y avait bien de quoi rire.

Drago ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'avança:

- Alors les Gryffondors? Toujours occupés à rien faire? Attention, ça pourrait vous monter au cerveau! Encore que pour ça, il faudrait que vous en ayez un!

Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent aussitôt. Au moins, ils avaient cette qualité qu'ils n'oubliaient jamais de rire bêtement après chaque tour de force de Drago.

Granger soupira et ferma son livre dans un claquement.

- Et toi, Malefoy, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de chercher des noises à tout le Poudlard Express? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois?

Malgré lui, il s'aperçut qu'il rougissait de colère. Bien sûr, c'était prévisible qu'ils allaient le moquer sur cette défaite. Mais il avait préparé son armada en conséquence. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, la petite Gryffondor? Dis-donc, Granger, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies très bien compris la leçon: les Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi, vous êtes en sursis depuis Son retour. Alors un conseil: si j'étais à ta place, je me ferais toute petite petite petite, c'est clair?

Immédiatement, ils s'étaient tous levés. Merveilleux, comme Drago les tenait en son pouvoir. Une simple petite allusion à Lui, et il ne restait plus qu'à ramasser les fruits de la discorde.

- Malefoy, espèce de sale enflure! beugla Weasley. Tu retires ça tout de suite!

- Quoi? le "Sang-de-Bourbe"? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, chacun ses problèmes: elle c'est son sang, toi c'est ton argent Potter, son équilibre mental

Raté. Ils avaient tous réagi, sauf la personne concernée. Potter continuait à regarder s n'en ont pas profité pour te refaire le portrait? Comme c'est triste j'imagine que ça doit être épuisant de te voir tous les matins dans une glace, non?- Arrête-toi immédiatement, Weasley! Si tu débite une insulte de plus, tu vas frôler la méningite!Cette fois, Drago était mécontent. Il n'avait pas prévu que les Gryffondors auraient entendu parler de cette histoire de Magicochirurgien. Il allait devoir jouer serré, et pour ça il ne lui resterait bientôt plus que les poings.Weasley semblait temporairems n'en ont pas profité pour te refaire le portrait? Comme c'est triste j'imagine que ça doit être épuisant de te voir tous les matins dans une glace, non?

- Arrête-toi immédiatement, Weasley! Si tu débite une insulte de plus, tu vas frôler la méningite!

Cette fois, Drago était mécontent. Il n'avait pas prévu que les Gryffondors auraient entendu parler de cette histoire de Magicochirurgien. Il allait devoir jouer serré, et pour ça il ne lui resterait bientôt plus que les poings.

Weasley semblait temporairement à court d'insultes, aussi Drago décida-t-il qu'il était temps de jouer sa carte mère. S'appuyant négligeament contre le murs lambrissé du compartiment, il lança sur un ton badin:

- Dites-donc, les Gryffondors vous continuez à fréquenter votre Survivant, malgré les derniers évènements? À votre place, je refuserais de dormir dans la même chambre que lui! Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous saute à la gorge? Vous ne savez pas ce qui arrive aux gens qui lui accordent leur confiance? Comme à l'autre, là, Diggory

En une fraction de seconde, Potter fut sur lui. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de parer avec son bras, ils avaient déjà roulé à terre. Et il était en dessous, Potter assis sur son ventre.

- Ne prononce jamais ce nom, menaça sourdement le Gryffondor.

- Quoi, Diggo mais il n'alla pas au bout de sa question, car Potter lui avait retourné la main si violement qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de crier. Immédiatement, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent en action, le premier attrapant Potter par le cou pendant que le second le forçait à lâcher Drago. Celui-ci se releva, massant son poignet, et lança:

- Laissez-le, il est à moi. 

Et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, comme si c'était la première fois. Drago sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, il s'était mordu la langue en chutant. Son poignet était douloureux. Mais Potter ne valait guère mieux, avec sa respiration coupée par l'étreinte de Crabbe et sa main disloquée. Et puis Drago avait deux gardes du corps pour intervenir au cas où le duel tournerait en la faveur de son adversaire.

- Tu vas souffrir, susurra-t-il. 

- Silence, gronda Potter. Bats-toi. 

Il refusait l'échange usuel de menaces de mort. Très bien. Qu'on passe à l'étape suivante, alors. Drago plongea sous la ceinture de Potter et le fit basculer. Le Gryffondor se rattrapa de son mieux en aggripant les épaules de son adversaire, et il l'entraîna dans sa chute. Drago entendit l'air chassé des poumons de Potter quand ils cognèrent le sol. Il appuya de tout son poids sur son buste pour l'empêcher de reprendre son souffle. 

Un choc dans son dos. Il n'avait pas pensé à parer les genoux. Ça faisait mal. En-dessous de lui, Potter luttait pour respirer. Ne pas le laisser faire, surtout pas. Attends encore un peu. Il va bientôt perdre conscience, à ce rythme-là. Il se vidait de son énergie à toute vitesse, à se débattre comme un forcené.

- Malefoy, laisse-le respirer, ordonna Granger dans son dos.

Il ne répondit pas. Trop concentré. Encore quelques secondes, encore un peu les coups de genoux de Potter se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, ses bras étaient complètement bloqués par le corps de Drago. Il ne bougeait presque plus, toute son attention était concentrée à reprendre de l'air et alors que Malefoy croyait avoir gagné, Potter lui envoya un formidable coup de poing de sa main, qu'il pensait immobilisée il roula sur le côté, et le Sorcier brun inspira un grand coup, puis un autre, et encore il reprenait tout son souffle. Perdu.

Sans plus attendre, Drago envoya un violent coup de genoux dans son ventre. Potter se plia en deux. Puis Drago se releva, accroupi, et attrapa la tête de son adversaire à pleines mains. Mais celui-ci la projeta en arrière, déséquilibrant Drago qui lui retomba dessus. Puis Potter le repoussa de ses deux pieds, l'envoyant valser dans Londubat qui s'affaissa sous le choc. Le Gryffondor en profita pour se relever et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face. Dans le regard de l'autre, Drago pouvait lire cette même haine, cette soif de sang que lui-même ressentait à cet instant. Il aurait voulu le réduire en miettes, l'écrabouiller comme un Horglup. C'était viscéral, rien ne pouvait faire changer ce mépris profond et aucun des deux ne désirait y changer quoi que ce soit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaîtrait la paix tant que l'autre ne serait pas mort et enterré, et humilié par-dessus tout.

- Harry, arrête, suppliait la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça ne sert à rien

Il ne répondit même pas, trop concentré à envoyer un crochet du droit à Drago, qui le reçut en plein nez. Aïe. C'était douloureux. Il répliqua d'un swing que Potter évita, mais il profita que son adversaire était en position défensive pour rajouter un coup de pied latéral qui toucha son but. Malheureusement, il manquait d'espace dans ce compartiment confiné. Il devait se résoudre à se battre aux poings, essentiellement. 

Potter avait mal digéré le coup de pied. Subitement déchaîné, il se mit à faire pleuvoir les coups sans cesser d'avancer. Drago se trouva débordé, il ne pouvait les parer tous. Bientôt, il fut acculé contre la paroi. À droite il y avait la banquette, à gauche Crabbe, Goyle et Londubat. Il sauta sur la banquette et profita de sa position privilégiée pour frapper Potter de son mieux. Mais il était dans un sale état et perdait clairement la partie. Quand l'autre envoya un crochet qui lui faucha les jambes, et que, en tombant, sa nuque heurta douloureusement la paroi, c'en fut trop: il dégaina sa baguette et lança: "Appendicix!"

C'était un petit sort de magie noire, un genre de version dix ou vingt fois simplifiée de Doloris, mais cela faisait toujours son petit effet. Aussitôt, Potter se plia en deux sous la douleur qui irradiait son ventre. Mais il avait suffi que Drago sorte sa baguette pour que tous les Gryffondors exhibent la leur, prêts au combat.

- Malefoy, sale traître! hurla Weasley en se précipitant vers Harry.

- Finite Incantatus, dit-il, et Potter se redressa, encore raidi par la douleur.

- Espèce de sale gronda-t-il en se jetant à nouveau sur Drago. Mais celui-ci en avait assez. Le combat n'était plus à son avantage.

- Crabbe, Goyle, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les deux molosses rentrent dans la danse. Le premier s'attaqua à Weasley, tandis que l'autre rejetait Potter en arrière comme une vulgaire chaussette.

- Lâche Ron! piailla Granger.

Puis elle se décida à se jeter sur Crabbe. Le saisissant par derrière, elle enroula son bras autour de son cou et tenta de le déséquilibrer. Dans un même temps, Goyle, tentant de frapper Potter, avait touché Thomas, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Londubat et Finnigan interviennent. 

Ils faisaient tous tellement de bruit que Drago ne s'étonna pas de voir surgir la moitié du Poudlard Express à leur porte. Il y avait les frères Weasley, bien sûr, en première ligne, et puis tout un tas de Serdaigle venus régler le conflit, quelques Poufsouffles curieux et des Serpentards avides d'aider leurs camarades.

- Vas-y, Ron! meuglait un des jumeaux. Botte-lui son sale derrière de Scroutt à pétard!

Mais il se tut, car Warrigton, un Serpentard de septième année, poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, lui avait saisi la tête et s'en servait comme d'un Souaffle. En un instant, toutes les personnes présentes étaient forcées de prendre parti pour l'une ou l'autre des deux maisons ennemies, ou bien de taper sur les deux pour sauver sa peau, ce que firent certains. 

- Arrêtez! Mais arrêtez! hurlait une fille, sans effet. Des gens accouraient, ou s'enfuyaient, le fouillis était total dans le couloir du train. En un instant, la moitié de la poulation de Poudlard se pressait sur les lieux de la bagarre, criait des ordres ou, au contraire, des encouragements. Les membres des équipes de Quidditch de Serpentard et de Gryffondor en profitèrent pour régler certains vieux différents qui les opposaient. Bientôt, le chaos régna sans partage sur les lieux.

- ARRETEZ!

La voix amplifiée magiquement sonna suffisament de personnes pour que toute bagarre cesse. 

- Vous devriez avoir honte! poursuivit la Préfète-en-Chef, Allis Wonder, dont la voix résonnait dans tous les crânes. Regardez-vous! L'année n'a même pas encore débuté et vous vous comportez déjà ccomme des gamins! Nous ne sommes pas dans une cour de récréation, nom d'un gryffon!

Personne ne remua. Tous étaient sous l'emprise de la surprise et d'autre chose aussi: Wonder avait un charisme naturel étonnant. Dans un tel moment, on ne pouvait que se taire et l'écouter. 

- Tous les nouveaux élèves, qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent penser! Ça vous est venu à l'esprit? Nous sommes dans une école, c'est compris? UNE ÉCOLE! Faite pour étudier, pour apprendre à maîtriser sa magie et ses émotions, à devenir plus fort et plus instruits! Ça signifie être tolérants et ouverts, et ne pas céder à de stupides impulsions! Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont peut-être opposés par le caractère et l'ambition, mais nous sommes tous dans la même école! dans le même pays! sur la même planète! et surtout 

Son regard parcourut chaque personne présente pour finalement venir se poser sur Drago et Potter, assis par terre, les visages en sang.

- Nous sommes tous des êtres humains acheva Allis Wonder dans un murmure.

Le Poudlard Express freina dans un long sifflement et se rangea doucement le long du quai. Il exhala un dernier nuage de vapeur qui plongea la petite gare dans un brouillard moite et argenté. Déjà, des élèves sautaient par toutes les portières. Lorsque l'haleine brumeuse de la locomotive se dissipa, les élèves aperçurent la silhouette titanesque d'Hagrid qui se découpait sur le ciel étoilé. Par une curieuse facétie du hasard, la pleine lune lui dessinait une auréole, si bien qu'on aurait cru voir l'un des anciens colosses au corps de montagne et à la tête de lumière. 

Harry avait un il à demi fermé par un hématome et la lèvre fendue. Le sang coagulé lui tirait la peau sous le menton et dans le cou. Les regards en coin que lui adressaient ses amis le laissaient de marbre, tout comme la généreuse bienveillance d'Allis Wonder qui avait accepté de ne pas faire de rapport aux professeurs. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter, que la rivalité avec les Serpentards n'allait faire que s'envenimer, qu'il s'était conduit irresponsablement, mais il n'en avait cure. Le monde autour de lui était immatériel. Tout fuyait comme dans un rêve. Harry se rendait compte qu'il avait complètement quitté la réalité et une partie de son être s'en inquiétait. Mais quelque part, il était aussi soulagé de planer loin de toute préoccupation. 

Ils montèrent dans les diligences, dépourvues de conducteur et de cheval, qui les emmenaient au château. Harry s'assit près de la vitre et regarda défiler le paysage, conscient d'embarasser ses deux amis. Mais il n'avait pas la force de tenir une discussion normale. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait à hurler sa rage. 

- Hum, toussota Ron, écartelé entre un Harry-pierre tombale et une Hermione désespérée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a mis, à ces Serpentards! lança le garçon roux d'un ton enjoué qui tomba totalement à plat dans l'atmosphère sinistre. 

- Vous avez remarqué, il ne pleut pas, enchaîna-t-il. Mais il paraît que ça va se rafraîchir. La grenouille de Lavande est infaillible, paraît-il. Et vous savez quoi? Je suis enceinte. Et la nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé d'un éléphant rose avec une montre à gousset. Enfin zut! s'écria-t-il. Je peux dire n'importe quelle ânerie, vous vous en fichez?

- C'est pas drôle, Ron, marmonna Hermione. 

- Ah, oui, excuse-moi, s'indigna-t-il. J'ai oublié d'apporter mon Almanach Vermot. Je retourne le chercher, si tu veux.

Et il fit mine d'ouvrir la portière pour sauter. Un filet d'énergie d'origine magique se matérialisa pour lui interdire le passage.

- Rôh, et zut, grogna-t-il. Vous êtes pénibles. J'aurais dû monter avec Dean et les autres.

- Désolée, dit Hermione, tranchante. J'ai pas trop envie de rire. 

- T'as raison, mieux vaut pleurer! C'est sûr qu'en baissant les bras, on va changer le monde plus facilement! Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui nous accorderait un sursis pour nous laisser pleurer tranquillement? À ta place, je lui demanderais

- Mais arrête, Ron! hurla Hermione d'une voix suraiguë. Tu ne vois pas que ça fait du mal? 

Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux mouillés. Harry ne broncha pas, mais quelqu'un en lui commençait à refaire surface tout doucement.

- Mais je ne comprends pas! s'exclama Ron, apparement désolé. Tout à, l'heure, tout allait bien, et maintenant tu es plus sinistre qu'une maison hantée!

Elle fit la moue.

- C'est parce que j'ai été incapable de me battre correctement, voilà pourquoi, avoua-t-elle. 

- Mais on leur a mis la pâtée! Enfin on a gagné, non?

- Vous, oui moi, je n'ai rien pu faire. D'habitude, c'est moi qui sauve tout le monde avec ma magie. Maintenant, je suis réduite à un niveau de première année.

- Non! cria Ron. C'est faux, tu le sais très bien. Tout est là, dans ta tête. Tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, même si tu rencontres quelques difficultés avec ta main. Au contraire, cette épreuve ne peut que te renforcer. Tu dois juste persévérer. Tu es une Gryffondor, oui ou non?

Ellle ne répondit pas.

Les créatures volantes emportèrent Rogue dans les airs. Elles montaient, toujours plus haut, et il voyait le sol rapetisser en-dessous, mais c'était comme si aucune échelle de grandeur, aucune règle de perspective ne s'appliquait à ce monde de fous où il était allé se perdre.

Le vol dura plusieurs heures, ou peut-être plusieurs jours. Aucune sensation, aucune intuition ne pouvait lui permettre dévaluer le temps dans cette dimension délirante.

Il sentait les puissants muscles du dos de la créature qui le portait, les mouvement régulier du battement des ailes, ces grandes aile noires caoutchouteuses, des ailes de chauve-souris ou de ptérodactyle. Les groupe d'homme-oiseaux fendait les nuages gris et sales, et le sol défilait loin en dessous, mais les sens du Sorcier ne parvenaient même pas à le renseigner sur la vitesse, la distance, la hauteur ou toute autre mesure. Le vent ne soufflait même pas contre son visage. Il ne soulevait pas ses capes ni ses cheveux. Ce monde était mort.

Enfin, sans qu'il n'ait senti son porteur descendre le moins du monde, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme. Rogue sauta à bas de la créature, et se tourna face à ce qu'elle voulait lui faire voir.

C'était là, devant lui. Avec ses tours et ses cheminées, ses fenêtres à meneaux, ses grandes portes, ses jardins, ses serres, son lac et sa forêt. C'était Poudlard.

Une version morte du château.

Toujours le même trajet à travers les champs et les montagnes. Toujours la même tentative d'évaluer la distance et de localiser Poudlard, rendue impossible par le sort d'incartabilité qui protégeait le château. Toujours les mêmes discussions trop sérieuses avec de trop graves Serpentards. Toujours la même arrivée dans une nuit moite et orageuse, sans étoiles. Toujours le même vieux Poudlard perché en équilibre sur son rocher pointu qui surplombait le vieux lac au fond duquel, disait-on, dormait un monstre aussi ancestral que la magie. Peut-être qu'elles lui avaient manqué, après tout, ces tours innombrables, cette odeur de feuille morte de début d'automne, et des feux de cheminées multicolores qui les attendaient dans chaque pièce, immuables et dansants. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à être là, au pied des sangliers ailés, attendant les diligences ensorcelées, et la perspective du bon dîner qui allait les acceuillir. Peut-être qu'ici aussi, c'était une part de la maison de Drago, une part de sa jeunesse qui servait de cadre à de nombreux souvenirs, de victoires comme de défaites, d'humiliations commes de gloires. Un endroit où il avait forgé la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui, où il travaillait à forger celle de demain. Plus forte, plus puissante que jamais. 

Toujours le même chemin cahotant à bord des diligences brinquebalantes. Toujours le même hall d'entrée, et les gigantesques portes de bois massif qui ouvraient sur la salle de toutes les fêtes et les défaites, la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les évènements importants, où Gryffondors et Serpentards pouvaient mener aux yeux de tous leur guerre sans merci. 

Quoique, tout compte fait, ils n'attendaient jamais d'être dans la Grande Salle pour se jeter des piques et des poings. 

Drago prit sa place habituelle, en plein milieu de la table de Serpentard. De là, il dominait son petit monde, comme un prince ou un roi. Bienheureuse suprématie. 

__

Elle était là, à nouveau. Si belle, ses cheveux blancs et fins cascadant jusqu'à sa taille. Ce soir ou peut-être le lendemain. Sylverstelle aimait faire durer le plaisir. Le reste aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle vivait dans une attente permanente que sa vie débute enfin, qu'elle lui apporte le piment qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Alors en attendant, elle faisait durer chaque chose à l'extrême. 

Elle dépassa Drago sans lui acorder le moindre regard. Elle alla s'assoir plus loin, parmi des Serpentards de septième année qui lui firent bon acceuil.

- Salut, Malefoy, lança Ken Bundy en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Bundy. Un Serpentard de cinquième année, comme Drago. Qui jouait au poste de Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch depuis un an. Qui prétendait au poste de Capitaine depuis qu'il avait été à peu près certain que Flint, le Capitaine précédent, finirait enfin par avoir son Aspic. Un type plutôt malin, ce Bundy. Drago s'en méfiait. Bundy ne lui avait jamais témoigné aucune dévotion. Juste le strict minimum de respect pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de la famille Malefoy. 

- Tu connais les dernières nouvelles?

- Quoi? fit froidement Drago. 

Ken Bundy se rapprocha, prenant des airs de conspirateur. 

- Bien sûr, tu es au courant du succès de l'attaque de notre Maître contre l'école de sorcellerie de Bilbao

- Évidement, dit méprisément Drago.

Si Bundy croyait le surprendre avec ça

- Eh bien, poursuivit le garçon, les élèves de Bilbao ont été dispersés entre les différentes écoles européennes.

- Quoi? s'étonna Drago.

Ça, c'était un scoop.

- Ils ne vont pas reconstruire une école en Espagne?

- Non, déclara Bundy, tout fier d'avoir surpris un Malefoy. Ils n'ont soit-disant plus confiance en aucune de leurs places-fortes. Donc on va avoir une fournée d'espagnols dans Poudlard.

- Hmm grogna Drago. 

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette idée de voir son école envahie par des étrangers. Est-ce qu'ils parleraient anglais, au moins?

C'est ce moment que choisit Pansy Parkinson pour s'incruster dans la conversation.

- Vous savez quoi? lança-t-elle à la volée.

- Dis, lâcha Drago, fatigué à l'avance.

- Ce crétin de Fudge a été interviewé par La Gazette du Sorcier au sujet des évènements de samedi dernier, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il a mis ça sur le dos des Sorciers inexpérimentés qui manient la magie n'importe comment. Il a même reproché à Dumbledore de mal former des générations entières de Sorciers! C'est trop drôle, non?

Soupir excédé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs! Pansy était fermement persuadée que tous les Serpentards détestaient Dumbledore, aussi elle tentait désespérement de se faire bien voir en criant à tout va combien le gouvernement et la direction de Poudlard étaient des crétins. Mais cela ne pouvait que faire du tort, car elle ne mesurait absolument pas ses propos. Elle n'avait même pas une idée précise de ce que pensaient les adeptes du Maître. Elle ne savait pas faire la différence entre un Mangemort et un Serpentard. Et, même si Drago détestait Dumbledore, il savait très bien que celui-ci était diablement intelligent, et qu'il avait des oreilles partout.

Et en plus, il avait lu cette interview au moins trois jours avant. 

- Et j'ai aussi entendu dire que Vous-Savez-Qui était sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant l'attaque! clama Pansy. 

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

- Écoute, Pansy, lui dit Drago. Les murs ont des oreilles, ok? Alors si tu pouvais parler un peu moins fort! merci. 

- Oh, minauda-t-elle. Excuse-moi, mon Dragounet. Je ne voulais pas révéler d'importants secrets à n'importe qui. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. 

- Ce ne sont pas d'importants secrets! tout le monde sait ça! simplement ho, et puis zut.

Il n'arriverait à rien avec elle. Mieux valait écouter des personnes qui avaient réellement des informations à communiquer.

- Crabbe, fit-il à son garde du corps. Est-ce que tu as appris des choses utiles, dans le Poudlard Express?

- Ouaip', répondit-il. Un gars de Sixième année, là, Murcroft, je crois. Il dit que

Mais il fut interrompu, car trois grands coups sonnaient jusqu'à la voûte orageuse. Au même instant, les gigantesques portes de la salle s'ouvraient et Mac Gonagall entrait, suivie des nouveaux élèves. On entendit plus que des chuchotements amusés ou intrigués, chacun jugeant des têtes des nouveaux : Qui irait bien dans quelle maison, qui avait une tête à se laisser embobiner par les maisons adverses. Derrière le troupeau des habituelles têtes de nains des premières années, il y avait une trentaine d'élèves de tous âges, à la peau mate. Des élèves de l'école espagnole, sans aucun doute. Ils avaient l'air totalement perdus. Qui, parmi tous ces nouveaux arrivants, ferait une bonne recrue pour le Maître? Peu, bien peu Trop peureux, ou trop dégoûtés de la magie noire après ce qui était arrivé à leur école Drago n'en voyait aucun qui sortisse réellement du lot.

Dumbledore se leva. En général, il faisait son discours après la Répartition. Mais impossible de juger, avec ce vieux schnock, il ne gardait jamais la même ligne de conduite. 

- Bonsoir à tous, lança-t-il de sa voix puante de bienveillance. Avant de commencer la cérémonie de la Répartition, comme il est d'usage de le faire, je souhaiterais prononcer un petit mot d'acceuil pour nos nouveaux élèves venus de l'école Cigarao, en Espagne. 

Il s'était adressé à toute l'assemblée, mais cette fois il se tourna exclusivement vers les espagnols qui se serraient tout près de l'entrée (enfin, pas tout à fait exclusivement : Avec Dumbledore, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il avait cinq yeux de chaque côté de la tête. Où qu'il se tourne, il savait toujours ce que faisaient les élèves dans son dos).

- Bienvenue. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes à Poudlard comme chez vous. Ce qui signifie, bien sûr, que vous devez respecter les mêmes règlements ennuyeux et rébarbatifs que dans votre ancienne école, mais aussi que vous pourrez trouver aide et réconfort auprès des élèves ou des professeurs quand vous en aurez le besoin. Comme vous êtes désormais des élèves de Poudlard à part entière, vous allez coiffer le Choixpeau Magique pour être répartis dans une des quatre maisons. Inutile de vous dire, bien sûr, que nous compatissons tous profondément au drame qui s'est produit à Cigarao et que nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous acceuillir comme il se doit.

Et blablabla et blablabla. Drago n'écoutait même plus. Quelles salades. Comme si les nouveaux avaient besoin de compassion. Ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était qu'on se comporte avec eux comme s'ils étaient des gens normaux, afin qu'ils puissent au plus vite reprendre pied et s'intégrer à leur nouvelle école. Qu'on leur laisse une chance de prouver ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre, pas qu'on leur prémâche leur repas en leur demandant si ce n'est pas trop chaud. Ne pas leur demander à tout bout de champ si ça va, c'est pas trop dur, le dépaysement, être séparé de ses amis bien sûr c'était dur, mais si on leur demandait de l'admettre, c'était comme de les encourager à se lamenter sur leur sort, au lieu de reprendre pied un Serpentard savait au moins ça!

Aïe. Une voix criarde. La Répartition commençait. Le Choixpeau chantait. Au secours!!!

"On m'appelle Choixpeau Magique

Je suis un chapeau fantastique

Comme je suis un peu poète

Il faut écouter la chanson

Pour apprendre votre maison.

Posez-moi donc sur votre tête, 

Et tout au fond de votre cur, 

Je lirai celle qu'il vous faut.

Vous deviendrez alors l'honneur

De la maison, et son flambeau.

Elles ont toutes été crées

Il y a de cela très longtemps

Par quatre très grands Sorciers

Ou on pourrait dire puissants.

Ils avaient eu un rêve,

Une idée, un défi :

Éduquer des élèves,

Enseigner la magie. 

Pour pouvoir aller à Serdaigle,

Il vous faut bien suivre les règles

Aimer travailler durement

Pour bientôt devenir savant.

À Poufsouffle iront les gentils,

Les gens honnêtes en compagnie,

Leur cur en or sera délice

Pour ceux qui seront leurs complices.

Les Serpentards sont des rusés,

Doués, malins, déterminés,

Là-bas iront les ambitieux,

Tous ceux qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux.

Les courageux et les plus forts

Sont envoyés à Gryffondor.

Là-bas vont les curs valeureux,

Les bons vivants et les joyeux.

Après cette présentation, 

Commençons la Répartition."

- Ouf, soupira Drago en s'extirpant les doigts des oreilles. Il a fini. 

- Je trouve ses chansons pires d'année en année, pas vous? fit Pansy.

- C'est parce que tu en as marre de les entendre, dit Ken Bundy. Je suis sûr que celle de l'année dernière était aussi nase. Il ne sait même pas chanter.

- Et il a une voix infâme! lâcha Pansy, dont la voix était au moins aussi suraiguë que celle du Choixpeau.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le Choixpeau venait de décider de la maison du premier élève, "Anderson, Cathy":

- Serpentard!

Aïe, se dit Drago. La gamine en question était toute petite, un mètre trente tout au plus, avec des boucles de bébé et des taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un air innocent. Qu'est-ce qu'une débutante pareille fichait à Serpentard? Elle se ferait bouffer dans la première semaine.

- Acatty, Sarina!

- Serpentard!

Encore! et encore une fille. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, au Choixpeau Magique? Il avait décidé de toutes les expédier dans la maison honnie de tous?

- Belén, Alejandro!

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, grand et sombre, un des espagnols qui n'était certainement pas en première année.

- Gryffondor!

Et allez! tous les ténébreux dans le camp de Potter, tous les nuls et les idiots pour les Serpentards!

- Belén, Àngel!

- Gryffondor!

Le petit frère alla rejoindre son aîné dans les bancs de l'Ennemi. Qu'il y aille, qu'il y aille! Les Serpentards ne voulaient pas de gens capables de sympathiser avec Monsieur le Survivant.

- Belén, Isabel!

- Encore! s'écria Pansy. Mais ils sont pires que des Weasleys, ceux-là! Et tous à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle tandis que la sur partait elle aussi s'assoir à la table rouge et or.

- Tu as vu leurs nez? demanda Pansy à Drago avec un grand sourire moqueur.

En effet, les trois espagnols portaient le même appendice démesuré au milieu de la figure, y comprit la fille, ce qui la rendait plutôt moche. Très bien, qu'elle aille s'acoquiner avec les Gryffondors. Serpentard acceuillerait les belles, Drago en était sûr.

- Enfin, minauda Pansy, lui il était plutôt pas mal.

Elle désignait le plus vieux des trois, qui portait de longs cheveux blonds et une peau bronzée.

- C'est ça, fit Drago en regardant ailleurs.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide! à quoi croyait-elle jouer, à tenter de le rendre jaloux? Comme si ce que pensait Pansy avait eu une quelconque importance pour lui! Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers _elle_, et les tentatives lamentables de Pansy pour se faire remarquer n'y changeraient jamais rien.

Les élèves défilèrent, chacun posant à peine le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci, qui n'avait jamais eu autant d'élèves à répartir, abattait le boulot à toute allure, et Drago se demanda parfois s'il ne se trompait pas : notament, lorsqu'une petite fille envoyée à Serdaigle éclata en sanglots. "Une de moins pour Serpentard, pensa Drago. Bon courage aux Serdaigles qui vont devoir gérer cette incapable".

Bientôt, il ne resta plus dans la queue que quelques jeunes non répartis, dont au moins trois têtes rousses : On n'avait pas encore appelé les W. 

Le Choixpeau hésita longuement sur "Spinnet, Alexander", chez qui deux forts traits de caractère devaient s'opposer. Finalement, il se décida pour Serdaigle. Le garçon s'y dirigea sans regrets, sous les applaudissements "joyeux mais modérés" des Serdaigles toujours raisonnables. Répugnant.

Et Mc Gonagall qui poursuivait sa lente énumération:

- Summers, Aldous!

- Poufsouffle!

- Varley, Gaby!

- Serdaigle!

- Wakewage, Morgane!

- S

Mais le Choixpeau ne poursuivit pas. Fronçant les plis qui lui tenaient lieu de sourcils, il se_ concentra_, ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donna. Dans l'ombre du couvre-tête, il était impossible de voir l'expression de la fille, mais elle avait apparement fermé les yeux.

- Gryffondor! cria finalement le Choixpeau, sur le ton de soulagement de celui qui s'est dépêtré d'une impasse.

La fille – Wakewage – se leva et rejoignit les rangs de l'Ennemi; curieusement, ses camarades ne lui firent pas bon acceuil. Les applaudissements qui résonnèrent étaient tout juste polis, et personne ne cria ni ne siffla. Drago se demandait bien pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Crabbe se penche vers lui.

- Cette meuf, dit-il. Elle vient de Durmstrang. C'est Murcroft qui me l'a dit. Il a dit "il y a une fille de Durmstrang dans les nouveaux. Une brune. De cinquième année."

- Quoi! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Gryffondor? s'étonna Drago, avant de comprendre sa stupidité.

Bien sûr.

Voilà pourquoi la maison n'avait pas applaudi.

Ils savaient d'où elle venait. 

Le Choixpeau avait dit "S" avant de se reprendre.

Mais pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis?

- Elle est des nôtres? demanda-t-il à Crabbe.

- Pas sûr. Il faudra vérifier.

Là-bas, Mc Gonagall appelait "Weasley, Mim". 

- Gryffondor! beugla immédiatement le Choixpeau.

- Alors, Drago, lança Pansy en plein milieu de sa cuisse de poulet. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

- Ouais, lâcha-t-il en se dévissant le cou pour regarder à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards, avec qui _elle_ parlait. 

Un sale septième année était en train de la draguer.

Drago allait lui casser la gueule, à celui-là. 

Il lui mettait la main dans le dos! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, celui-là? Que Sylverstelle se laissait faire comme ça? Ce pauvre type ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. 

Il y eut un tout petit remous dans la magie. Le septième année retira sa main d'un coup, comme si elle avait pris feu. Sylverstelle ne le regardait même pas. 

Bien fait.

- Oh! tu m'écoute? s'impatienta Pansy.

- Tu disais quoi? 

- Comment se porte ta mère?

Il la foudroya du regard. Elle se rétracta sensiblement.

- Que sais-tu sur ma mère? gronda-t-il.

- Quoi? Mais rien, rien du tout! Je te demande si elle va bien.

- Ah. 

Il n'aurait pas dû s'enflammer aussi vite.

- Ouais, elle va bien.

Il n'hésita qu'un instant.

- Merci de le demander.

Pansy se rassura aussitôt. Elle minauda :

- Oh, mais c'est tout naturel! Et comment va mon Draginouchet? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- C'est peut-être la Répartition qui l'a déçu, supposa Burny.

Encore là, lui?

- C'est vrai que Serpentard n'a pas été gâté, cette année. Les plus jeunes sont bien jeunes. Et les espagnols n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affinités avec notre maison.

- Oui, enchaîna Pansy. La plupart d'entre eux sont à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor.

- Encore une génération de gens honnêtes et bien élevés, railla Drago.

Crabbe et Goyle pouffèrent bêtement, fidèles à leur poste.

Mc Gonagall tapota son verre de sa cuillère pour réclamer le silence. Il se fit progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende plus qu'un ou deux murmures sous le plafond orageuse. 

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, en ce début de nouvelle année, dit Dumbledore de son ton maniéré. Cette fois encore, j'ai plusieurs recommandations à vous faire au sujet du règlement. Les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, qui porte ce nom pour des raisons évidentes. À vrai dire, les anciens élèves doivent le savoir aussi, et j'aimerais que, pour une fois, chacun prenne au sérieux cet avertissement.

Un silence embarrassé plana sur la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux Weasley jetaient des regards innocents à qui voulait les voir.

- En effet, et bien que notre Ministère ne l'ait toujours pas admis publiquement, je ne pense rien apprendre à personne si je vous affirme que Lord Voldemort est de nouveau de ce monde.

Des mines sinistres s'affichèrent sur les trois quarts de l'assemblée, tandis que les Serpentards, Drago en tête, prenaient soin d'afficher des sourires triomphants.

- Par conséquent, de nouvelles mesures de sécurité ont été prises. Il est formellement interdit de se promener hors des limites du parc. Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient prendre l'air, nous vous conseillons d'aller de préférence dans les jardins, dont l'accés a été facilité. Vos préfets vous indiqueront le chemin. D'autre part, Madame Pomfresh me demande de vous rappeler qu'une promenade nocturne est vivifiante mais ne doit pas être trop prolongée, sous risque d'attraper froid. Vous êtes donc avertis! 

Il avait dit cela en souriant, et Drago décida mentalement que les blagues du vieux croûton étaient vraiment très nases. 

- Malgré cette mesure de sécurité, reprit Dumbledore, je ne saurai trop vous recommander la plus extrême prudence. Tant que vous êtes au sein de cette école, rien ne peut vous arriver. Cependant, j'aimerai que vous n'hésitiez pas à me prévenir en personne du moindre évènement étrange, de la moindre chose. Et ce en particulier lors de vos sorties à Pré-au-Lard qui, bien que surveillé par vos professeurs, n'en sera pas moins plus risqué que Poudlard. N'accordez votre confiance à aucun inconnu, ne laissez personne pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château et gardez précieusement les mots de passe de vos Salles Communes respectives. 

"Enfin, soyez plus que jamais attentifs en cours et travaillez soigneusement, car le plus petit sortilège, la moindre connaissance en Histoire ou en Soin aux Créatures Magiques peut un jour vous sauver la vie. 

"Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs : Mélusine Géranium, qui vous enseignera les potions

Des déferlements de joie couvrirent la voix du vieux barbu, aux tables de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Tous ceux qui avaient connu et haï Rogue laissaient éclater leur joie. Au contraire, à Serpentard, la plupart des élèves fronçaient les sourcils. Leur nouvelle professeur serait nettement moins portée à les favoriser, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le profil qu'ils appréciaient en général. C'était une originale, avec ses cheveux violets, son chapeau mauve et son épaisse paire de lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux. Elle était loufoque, pas d'autre qualificatif. Loufoque et décalée. Drago la trouvait pitoyable.

- Mais où est Rogue? demanda-t-il à Goyle. 

- sais pas, répondit celui-ci. 

- Oh non! s'exclama Pansy de sa voix perçante. _Regardez là-bas!_

- Où? fit Drago.

- _Près du demi-géant!!!_

Et alors il le vit. Non. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Horreur!

Un Weasley était assis à la table des professeurs. 

- Et voici, criait Dumbledore pour couvrir le raffut, Bill Weasley, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal! 

Les Serpentards eurent beau siffler, huer et hurler au scandale, rien n'y fit. La salle était déchaînée. Tous les élèves, même ceux qui n'avaient pas d'affinités particulières avec les jumeaux, reconnaissaient que Bill Weasley, avec son crochet de serpent à l'oreille et ses habits en cuir de dragon, avait vraiment l'air sympathique. Dans les rangs des Serpentards, en revanche, on se demandait si on ne préférait pas encore l'affreux Fol'il.

- Silence, je vous prie! criait Mc Gonagall. Silence!

Il fallut un certain temps avant que le vieux schnock puisse reprendre:

- Et enfin, il faut vous annoncer que, étant donné le contexte actuel, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'ajouter deux nouvelles matières au programme. Il s'agit de domaines de la magie portés sur le combat, c'est pourquoi nous ne les avions plus enseignés à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années. Mais à présent, il nous a semblé que vous pouviez être amenés à combattre pour sauver vos vies ou celle de vos proches, et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous enseigner le Duel et l'Invocation.

- Il est complètement fou, râla Crabbe en se frappant le front de la main, ce qui rendit un son creux.

- Quoi, tu ne le savais pas? grogna Drago. Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi mon père n'en a pas été informé. Après tout, il est au Conseil d'Administration. Dumbledore fait des choses dans le dos des gens, je n'aime pas ça

- Il a toujours fait ça, intervint Bundy (décidément, il se mêlait un peu trop des conversations, celui-là). Il fait semblant d'être impartial, et puis au dernier moment il favorise les Gryffondor en douce. C'est un sale hypocrite.

- Oooh, railla Drago, mais le petit Ken se déchaîne!

- Tais-toi, Malefoy, cracha aussitôt Bundy.

Bien. Il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. À présent, le remettre à sa place.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire? pria Drago d'une voix doucereuse. 

Il savait bien s'y prendre avec les voix doucereuses. Ça lui venait de son père. À droite et à gauche, Crabbe et Goyle serraient les poings.

Aussitôt, Bundy se rétracta comme un molusque dans sa carapace.

- C'est toi le chef, Malefoy.

- J'y compte bien.

- Chut, les garçons! dit Pansy. Vous allez rater les noms de nos mystérieux profs.

Ils prêterent une dernière fois attention au directeur. Le professeur de Duel était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand, ténébreux, aux cheveux très longs et grisonnants. Drago le connaissait. C'était un Auror, l'un des meilleurs. Il s'appelait Balcor Funestor et portait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage, quoique moins incroyables que celles de Maugrey Fol'il. 

Le professeur d'Invocation était une femme, encore une. Petite, menue, la peau pâle, elle fut présentée comme Luce Fireflies. Un nom tordu, songea Drago. Même pas sorcier. De plus, elle était très jeune. Dumbledore avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver une Invoqueuse, s'il s'était rabattu sur celle-là. 

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Drago rentra dans la Salle Commune de Serpenatrd, il ressentit une ivresse soudaine. Il avait oublié comme c'était _bon_ d'être là, bien au chaud, avec les feux verts qui crépitaient dans les cheminées et les flots sombres du lac qui claquaient contre les vitres. Il monta dans sa chambre, et ses affaires avaient déjà été amenées. C'est avec un plaisir incomparable qu'il se vautra dans ses draps tièdes, sous une bonne couverture bien lourde, et s'endormit sans songer plus à rien.

– fin du chapitre 8 –

Bah je continue à raconter ma vie, hein c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'être comme les auteurs de mangas, quand ils mettent des "bavardages ultra-spécial à propos de rient du tout" et autres notes de l'auteur dans les marges, c'est cool. En tout cas, c très chouette pr l'auteur, je sais pas si ça l'est autant pour le lecteur ^_^

À propos de ce chapitre, ce que j'ai à dire euh, eh bien il a été le premier à être écrit sur mon ordi (mon cher petit SE de 1981 à écran noir et blanc). Ça fait donc hnng bah, quelques mois qu'il est bouclé, je sais pas exactement. Toujours est-il que j'écris cette chronique au moment de l'éditer, ce qui explique les incohérences avec les chroniques des chapitres suivants: vous allez notament remarquer que le chap 15 est signé du 3 juin, alors que cette chronique-ci date d'aujourd'hui 26 juin (mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de mettre des dtaes comme ça? Dans un mois mes lecteurs n'en auront plus rien à foutre!)

Bon, j'avais dit que je parlerai de ce chapitre. Ce que j'ai à en dire euh ah, oui!!!! Très important: mille milliers de mercis à Florence pour la chanson du Choixpeau Magique (je suis tellement douée pour la poésie!!! Heureusement qu'elle était là!) et, évidemment, merci à Joelle et à Florence pour la superbe semaine en Sicile au cours de laquelle nous avons parlé de Harry Potter, of course!!! C'est à elles deux (et à la Sicile) que je dois l'idée, primordiale dans ma fic, de la raison pour laquelle Voldy devait tuer James et Harry si si, attendez un peu (dix ou douze chapitres, mdr)!

Gros bisoux à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage d'arriver jusque là, et même à tous les autres! Je suis d'humeur généreuse, happy new year, imhotep à toi et may the Force be with you!

Ona


	9. Rencontres

****

Chapitre 9: Rencontres

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. 

Par la fenêtre pointait la timide lueur de laube.

Il entendait les souffles de ses quatre camarades endormis. Cinq, avec le nouveau.

Il était à Poudlard.

En sécurité. Chez lui. 

Le sommeil l'ayant quitté, il rejeta ses couvertures et sortit du lit sans bruit. Le parquet craqua doucement sous ses pas tandis qu'il quittait la chambre.

En bas, la Salle Commune était déserte. Une braise rougeoyait dans un des foyers. Il faisait froid.

Harry tira un des fauteuils au pied d'une fenêtre et se blottit dedans. De là, il apercevait la majeure partie du parc, la Forêt Interdite et, tout là-bas, une des tours du terrain de Quidditch. Il était autour de cinq heures du matin. Le ballet des chouettes postale battait son plein dans le ciel rose pâle qui précède l'aube. À l'Est, la couleur orangée se précisait.

Harry laissa dériver ses pensées.

Soudain, une ombre traversa son champ de vision. Celle d'un très grand oiseau, ou peut-être d'une chauve-souris. Géante, la chauve-souris. Il se précipita contre la vitre, mais il n'y avait plus rien. 

"Cesse de t'inquiéter pour n'importe quoi, se morigéna-t-il. C'était sûrement un hibou."

Derrière les montagnes, le soleil se levait.

Hermione rejoignit Harry dans la Grande Salle vers sept heures et demi.

- Bien dormi? fit-elle joyeusement.

- Pas beaucoup, dit-il. Mais ça va.

- Et Ron? Il dort encore?

- Je ne sais pas. On devrait aller lui jeter une carafe d'eau à la tête, pour voir.

Ils rirent doucement. C'était bon d'être de nouveau à Poudlard.

- Alors, Mademoiselle la préfète, dit Harry, quels sont nos emplois du temps?

Hermione eut un grand sourire. La veille au soir, Mc Gonagall était passée à chaque table pour annoncer les noms des nouveaux préfets. Personne n'avait été étonné d'entendre le sien. De toute évidence, elle était prédestinée à devenir préfète. Son attitude était typiquement celle qu'on attendait d'un préfet. Pas de surprise là-dessus. 

- Je vais les chercher, dit-elle en se levant.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner de son pas assuré. Les manches larges de sa cape dissimulaient son bras droit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Seul un léger déséquilibre dans sa posture trahissait la disymétrie de ses membres, mais il fallait un il très avisé pour s'en apercevoir.

À la table des professeurs, elle attrapa une pile d'emplois du temps et revint vers Harry en les portant sous le bras. Mais un garçon l'arrêta en chemin pour lui demander le sien. Elle hésita, tenta maladroitement de les poser sur la table et fit tomber toute la pile.

Harry se précipita à son aide. Agenouillée, paniquée, Hermione esayait de rassembler les morceaux de carton, mais elle ne pouvait pas les manipuler et ils glissaient sans cesse.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il. Je suis là. 

Il refit la pile, en extirpa l'emploi du temps demandé par le garçon et rendit le reste à son amie. 

Elle suivit jusqu'à leurs assiettes. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle était toute rouge.

- Hermione, ça ne va pas? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je ne peux _pas_, gémit-elle. Je ne peux rien faire de basique. Je ne peux pas distribuer les emplois du temps. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

- Calme-toi. Je vais t'aider. 

Il attrapa la pile de cartons et la posa sur la table, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Heureusement, la salle était presque vide.

- Assied-toi, dit-il à son amie sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Tu vas y arriver.

- J'en ai marre, gémit-elle, au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une seule main?

Au moins, elle en parlait librement. Un bon point.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, dit-il. Il n'y a pas de raison.

- Si, plein. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je ne veux pas que des gens comme _Malefoy_ apprenent que je

- Que tu as perdu ta main? dit doucement Harry.

- Que je ne peux même plus tenir ma baguette magique, murmura-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

- Peut-être que tu en veux trop. Tu refuse de te servir de ton bras droit, mais tu peux faire plein de choses avec. Tu dois juste accepter de le montrer.

- Si je fais ça, tout le monde saura. Je préfère encore passer pour une empotée.

Il l'observa gravement tenter de se servir en confiture. Le pot glissait hors de portée à chaque coup de cuillère.

Harry saisit le pot pour l'immobiliser.

- Merci, marmonna Hermione, en rage.

- Pas de quoi. Tu vois, c'est ça que tu dois accepter. On est là pour t'aider.

- Mais tu arrêtes, un peu? s'énerva Hermione d'une voix aiguë. Tu crois que les choses ne sont pas assez difficiles comme ça?

- Mais tu les rends encore plus difficiles! 

- Oui, eh bien ce sont mes oignons.

Et elle se renfrogna dans son pancake.

Harry la contempla tristement.

- J'essaye juste de t'aider. Ça me fait mal de te voir t'énerver comme ça.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Il se resservit en chocolat chaud et s'intéressa à son emploi du temps.

- Salut les poilus! lança Ron en s'asseyant à sa gauche. 

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? fit le garçon roux d'un ton badin.

D'un regard, Harry lui fit comprendre que c'était plus sérieux que ça.

- Ho, dit-il. Excuse-moi, Mione.

Elle tenta de sourire, mais renonça. Elle était à bouts de nerfs.

- Alors, ces emplois du temps? lança Ron, désespéré.

- Pas mal, mâchonna Harry au milieu d'un pancake. On est mardi, hmm? On a Invocation et Vol. Avec les Serdaigles, le Vol.

- Whaôh, dit Ron rêveusement, on va voir notre prof d'Invocation.

- Quoi, ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'il?

- Bah, elle est mignonne!

Et il prit un air fripon qui fit rire Harry. Lui avait hâte d'apprendre en quoi consistait l'Invocation. On lui avait dit que c'était une matière très complexe et dangereuse, et que les plus jeunes de Poudlard ne feraient qu'une initiation, tandis que ceux qui avaient leur Buse apprendraient des invocations plus puissantes – et dangereuses.

- Râh! s'étrangla Ron. Ils nous ont rajouté des cours le samedi matin pour caser toutes ces matières!

- Oui, j'ai vu. Bah, ne t'en fais pas. À la place, ils ont supprimé une heure de Divination. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ils auraient pas pu supprimer Trelawney, pendant qu'ils y étaient? 

- On ne peut pas tout avoir! Déjà qu'on est débarassé de Rogue! intervint Fred en venant s'installer juste en face de son petit frère. 

- Tiens, salut les gars, fit Ron sans lever la tête.

- Il y a notre emploi du temps? interrogea George en fouillant dans la pile. Ah, oui! voilà.

- Fais voir? fit Fred. 9 heures : Étude de la Magie Noire. 11 heures : Géomagicopolitique. 

- Hein? fit Ron.

- 14 heures : Étude des sources de magie. 16 heures : Étude des cristaux.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ça? fit Harry, interloqué.

- Hé hé, rigola Fred.

- Ho ho, renchérit George.

- Ho! s'impatienta Ron. Alors, c'est quoi?

- Petit frère ferait bien de passer sa Buse, se moqua Fred, s'il veut faire de belles matières comme ses aînés.

- Comme c'est spirituel, grogna Ron.

- C'est ça qu'on étudie après la Buse? fit Harry. Il n'y a plus les anciennes matières?

- Si, bien sûr, expliqua George. Il reste les matières basiques: Sortilèges, Méamorphose, Potion.

- Et Duel et Invocation, à présent, ajouta son jumeau.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, très cher.

- Effectivement, très cher. C'est moi qui le dis.

- Il est vrai, il est vrai.

- Plus de Défense contre les Forces du Mal? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, c'est divisé en plusieurs branches: Étude de la Magie Noire, Étude des cristaux, Spiritisme

- Qui est un superbe canular, fit Fred.

- Enseignement des Techniques de Survie en Milieu Hostile

- Nan? tu déconnes! s'écria Ron.

- Pas du tout, c'est très sérieux, dit Georges. Regarde.

Il lui désigna la case réservée à cette matière sur son emploi du temps. 

- Il y a aussi de l'Étude des sources de magie et de la Géomagicopolitique à la place de l'Histoire de la Magie, poursuivit Fred.

- Et des cours de Transplanation.

- Whaoh! firent Harry et Ron en cur. C'est génial!

À ce moment, les fenêtres s'ouvirent et les chouettes surgirent dans un grand bruissement d'ailes. 

- Voilà Salcilia, dit Hermione en levant les yeux.

Un instant plus tard, l'hirondelle se posait sur son poignet, sous les yeux curieux de tous les élèves qui n'avaient encore jamais vu d'hirondelle postale.

- Salcilia? fit Ron. Ça vient d'où, ce nom?

- D'un livre Moldu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'était calmée, mais n'était toujours pas très bavarde. 

Elle caressa distraitement l'hirondelle, incroyablement docile. L'animal n'avait rien apporté, mais venait juste quémander une caresse et, accessoirement, des miettes à picorer. 

Fred le contempla piquer dans le pancake de Hermione, interloqué.

- Tu sais que cet oiseau m'épate?

- Pourquoi? fit la fille.

- Eh bien, d'une part il porte des lettres, ce qui représente un poids considérable par rapport à sa taille. Ensuite, il se laisse caresser. Et troisièmement, il mange des miettes de pancakes alors qu'il est censé être insectivore.

- Et toi, tu voles sur un objet qui est censé servir à balayer derrière les portes et tu réalises des choses surnaturelles avec un morceau de bois. On appelle ça de la magie.

- Oui, mais 

Fred ne trouvait pas de mots pour expliquer son impression.

- Et en plus, tout dépend de si c'est une hirondelle d'Europe ou d'Afrique, ajouta Hermione en se levant. Bon, je vais me préparer. À tout à l'heure!

Ce n'est qu'en la voyant s'éloigner que Harry se demanda tout à coup ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais elle avait déjà passé la porte.

Pour leur tout premier cours d'Invocation, Miss Fireflies leur avait donné rendez-vous dans le parc. L'avertissement de Dumbledore avait porté sur les Gryffondors, et ce n'est pas sans une certaine inquiétude qu'ils sortirent au grand jour. Harry se sentait exposé, hors des murs protecteurs. Pour se rassurer, il se dit que si le directeur avait donné son aval à Miss Fireflies, c'est qu'il estimait le danger minime.

Ils retrouvèrent donc le jeune professeur à une centaine de mètres du château, dans un grand espace dégagé où l'herbe poussait dru. Miss Fireflies portait une longue cape bleue bordée de franges qui claquaient au vent. Ses cheveux châtains clairs flottaient librement autour de sa tête. Elle s'appuyait sur un long bâton, ou plutôt un sceptre, corrigea mentalement Harry. 

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. Tout le monde est là? Je vais faire l'appel.

Un mauvais point pour elle. En général, les professeurs savaient du premier coup d'il s'il manquait quelqu'un, surtout dans les classes peu nombreuses de Poudlard. Pour les élèves, passer l'appel signifiait manquer d'assurance.

- Bien, déclara-t-elle quand elle eut fini. Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste l'art magique de l'Invocation? 

Évidemment, Hermione leva la main. 

- Oui, Miss

- Granger, dit Hermione.

- Allez-y.

- L'Invocation est l'art d'appeler à soi des créatures, des esprits ou des monstres, le degrès le plus élevé étant les Antiques Chimères, qu'il est très difficile d'invoquer. Ces créatures sont là pour nous aider à combattre, elles nous doivent obéissance.

- C'est très bien. Mais pas tout à fait juste. En vérité, la partie la plus complexe de l'Invocation est précisément de s'assurer l'obéissance de la créature invoquée – on dit une chimère – de manière à ce qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre soi. D'autres choses à dire?

Comme personne ne levait la main, elle enchaîna :

- Dans un premier temps, je vous enseignerai à invoquer des créatures réelles, telles que des oiseaux, des Mokes ou des Noueux. Ils ne sont pas très utiles, mais sont plutôt faciles à invoquer. Ce sera une bonne initiation, je pense. Ensuite, nous tenterons d'invoquer une licorne. Puis nous verrons, selon les progrès que vous ferez. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que l'Invocation est très difficile et requière beaucoup de puissance magique. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous éprouvez des difficultés. Il faudra essayer de vous reposer beaucoup la veille pour être en forme le mardi matin. 

- Nous avons un cours d'Astronomie jusqu'à dix heures et demie le lundi soir, dit Seamus.

Tout le monde approuva. Miss Fireflies avait l'air embêtée.

- Eh bien, on verra, d'accord? Pour commencer, on va faire quelques exercices préparatoires. Prenez vos baguettes et faites ceci. 

Elle exécuta un mouvement compliqué de sa baguette : Un cercle en haut, deux tours, un grand zig-zag vers le sol quand elle eut fini, il y eut un bruissement, comme le souffle du vent, et un oiseau apparut à tire d'aile pour venir se poser sur son épaule. C'était un très joli petit oiseau, entièrement roux avec une queue en éventail terminée de blanc. 

- C'est un agrobate roux, expliqua Miss Fireflies. Il vit dans le Sud de l'Espagne. Celui-ci est probablement égaré, car il a répondu très vite à mon appel. Mais un bon Invoqueur est capable de faire venir des animaux de très loin, lorsqu'il ne s'en trouve aucun à proximité. Dans ce cas, la magie déployée peut faire venir la bête en quelques secondes, comme si elle transplanait.

- Et c'est tout? fit Dean en rigolant. L'Invocation, ça sert à appeler des oiseaux? Quelle utilité?

Si la jeune femme fut déstabilisée, elle se reprit bien vite:

- Tout d'abord, il est très agréable d'observer les oiseaux, ça n'est pas inutile! Et ensuite, non, l'Invocation ne sert pas qu'à ça. Mais je doute que vous soyez capable d'invoquer quoi que ce soit de plus gros qu'un hérisson avant un long moment, Mr

- Thomas, dit Dean.

- Mr Thomas. Bien, à présent vous allez former des groupes et essayer chacun votre tour d'invoquer un animal, n'importe lequel. Observez bien le mouvement que vous aurez à faire.

Elle refit la danse plusieurs fois, mais aucun animal n'apparut. L'agrobate roux était reparti en sifflotant. 

Les élèves se répartirent en petits groupes et s'entraînèrent à reproduire la danse d'Invocation. Harry, Ron et Hermione la firent chacun leur tour pendant que les deux autres observaient et corrigeaient les erreurs. Le mouvement était bien plus complexe que tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais appris en cours de Sortilèges, bien plus que les simples petits coups de baguettes nécessaires pour réaliser les sorts usuels. Le professeur passait dans les groupes, corrigeant les mauvaises positions du corps ou orientations de la baguette.

Finalement, à la moitié du cours, ils maîtrisaient à peu près tous le geste.

- Bien, dit Miss Fireflies. Une fois que vous savez ceci, il ne vous reste plus qu'à visualiser dans votre tête l'animal que vous désirez appeler. Je vous conseille de prendre quelque chose que vous avez déjà vu, vous aurez moins de difficultés. Allez-y.

- On a l'air ridicules, marmonna Ron à ses deux amis pendant que tous trois s'escrimaient à reproduire sans cesse le mouvement d'Invocation. 

Harry ne répondit pas, concentré sur l'image d'un moineau. Soudain, il y eut de cris admiratifs derrière lui. 

Lavande avait invoqué un grand chien roux qui la regardait, assis à ses pieds. Peu après, ce fut l'élève espagnole du nom de Ana Casona qui ouvrit ses mains pour acceuillir un minuscule rouge-gorge.

Harry se concentra de plus belle, mais il fut à nouveau distrait : Une créature de la taille d'un furet, à la fourrure noire, se tenait devant un Ron ébahi. Harry reconnut un Niffleur, comme ceux que Hagrid leur avait fait étudier l'année précédente. 

- J'ai réussi! fit Ron, totalement incrédule. 

Le Niffleur lui sauta sur la jambe et entreprit d'escalader sa cape, aggripant le tissu avec ses petites griffes. Ron était aux anges.

Harry décida de redoubler d'afforts. Peut-être le moineau n'était-il pas assez motivant? Il se décida pour un gros chien noir. Ça lui rappelerait Sirius. Mais avant qu'il ait pu retrouver sa concentration, la cloche de Poudlard retentit et le cours prit fin.

- Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont réussi! dit Miss Fireflies. Les autres, ne vous découragez pas. Vous êtes tous en bonne voie. À jeudi prochain!

- C'était génial! s'enflamma Ron tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le terrain de Vol. J'ai adoré, pas vous?

- Ouais, fit Harry. Pas mal. Je me demande jusqu'où on va aller. J'aimerais bien apprendre à appeler quelque chose de plus utile que des oiseaux.

- Des chimères, par exemple? C'est de très haut niveau.

- Oui, dit Harry, mais je me souviens plus ou moins quand j'en ai invoqué une, quand j'étais possédé par Voldemort. C'était magnifique. Toute cette force, cette puissance à ton service qui t'obéit

Il s'interrompit brusquement en prenant conscience de ce qu'il disait. Ron et Hermione le regardaient bizarrement. 

- Hé, je ne suis pas un Serpentard! Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, on te croit, fit Ron. Mais avoue que tu dis des choses étranges

Harry ne répondit pas, furieux contre lui-même. Il se mit à accélérer sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Attends-nous! cria Ron.

Il se força à reprendre une allure normale. Ils arrivaient en vue du terrain d'entraînement. S'il avait pu, Harry se serait donné des baffes sur-le-champ.

Le cours de Vol se déroula sans anicroche, mis à part la gêne qui s'était instauré entre Harry, furieux contre lui-même, et ses deux amis. Madame Bibine leur fit faire des exercices basiques, échange de balles, virages serrés, décollages et atterissages sur sol irrégulier, afin de leur faire reprendre la main. Hermione effectua les exercices en douceur, sans forcer, essayant de trouver l'équilibre nécessaire pour tenir son balai d'une seule main. Elle ne tomba pas, ou du moins Harry ne la vit pas tomber. D'ailleurs, personne ne remarqua sa soudaine lubie de voler d'une seule main. Elle n'avait jamais été très habile sur un balai.

Mais quand les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Hermione était encore plus furieuse que Harry, voire plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? questionna Ron.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir. Décontenancés, les deux garçons virent leur amie partir pour le dortoir, sans avoir mangé.

- Où tu vas? lança Ron.

La volée de marches qui avait englouti Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi? fit-il à Harry.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

Ils consacrèrent leur repas à parler des nouveaux professeurs avec Dean, Neville et Seamus. Ils avaient un cours de Potion dans l'après-midi et la conversation s'orienta naturellement vers Rogue.

- À votre avis, où est-ce qu'il est? demanda Neville en mâchant une bouchée de pain.

- Lavande dit qu'il est allé rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Dean, et les Serdaigles ont parlé d'une mission d'espionnage pour le compte de Dumbledore.

- Tu rigoles! fit Seamus. Rogue n'est pas dans le camp de Dumbledore. La preuve, c'est qu'il n'est plus là. Dumbledore a dû le virer.

- Non, dit Ron. Rogue est avec nous. Il a trahi Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a bien longtemps.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de Harry.

- Ah ouais? fit Seamus. D'où tu sais ça? Raconte!

- Bôh, je ne sais pas grand chose, éluda Ron, qui essayait de se rattraper. C'est ce que m'a dit mon père, qui travaille au Ministère.

Harry jouait dans son assiette avec sa fourchette et son fond de sauce.

- Je vais voir ce que fait Hermione, déclara-t-il en se levant. Tu viens?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, plutôt un ordre. Ron enfourna sa dernière bouchée dans sa bouche et se dépêcha de le suivre. Dans l'escalier, Harry déclara sans se retourner:

- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler de ça, Ron. C'est top secret.

- Oui, je sais, grogna celui-ci, vexé. C'est entre Rogue et Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai quasiment rien dit! Juste qu'il avait trahi Tu-Sais-Qui autrefois. 

- Même ça, il vaut mieux le garder pour nous. 

- Mm, acquieça Ron. 

Un escalier. Un autre.

- Pourquoi tu vas aussi vite?

- Je m'inquiète pour Hermione, expliqua Harry.

- Bah, ça lui ressemble bien de sécher le repas pour aller travailler. À la _bibliothèque_, par exemple. 

- Non, elle est montée dans la tour. 

- Elle est allée faire son sac.

Harry ne répondit pas mais ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant. Et, bien sûr, au détour d'un couloir

BAM!

Ron se précipita pour aider son amie. Avec lui, sur le sol, il reconnut

- Encore toi! beugla Harry. Mais tu es tout le temps dans mon chemin!

- Ça alors, ironisa Wakewage. On fréquente la même école, je te signale.

Et elle repartit, aussi dignement que possible, boitant légèrement. Ron aida Harry à se relever.

- Mais arrête de rire! lui reprocha celui-ci.

- Désolé! hocqueta Ron. C'est plus fort que moi! Avoue qu'elle t'a bien cloué le bec!

Et il éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux? demanda Hermione.

Harry oublia instantanément son inquiétude. Il se trouva même terriblement stupide. Hermione n'avait rien du tout. Elle était calme, pareille à elle-même. 

- On te cherchait, dit-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas déjeuné?

- Je n'avais pas faim, dit-elle simplement. Harry jugea que c'était la meilleure raison du monde.

- Vous venez? fit-elle. On a cours.

Ils vinrent.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut éprouvant. Mc Gonagall avait décidé d'attaquer le programme de pied ferme. De fait, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas pratiqué la magie depuis deux mois, ils durent transformer un tas de cendre en cristal de roche. C'était extrêmement difficile, compte tenu de la différence de forme et de texture, et aussi du fait que les matériaux précieux étaient très complexes à synthétiser, le plus complexe étant bien entendu l'or. 

- Concentrez-vous bien, conseillait Mc Gonagall en passant dans les rangs. Vous devez tous y arriver. Vous avez atteint la dernière année avant vos Buses, et j'entend que vous les ayez tous! Et que vous en ayez un maximum. Il va falloir travailler, cette année!

- C'est vrai que l'année dernière, on se tournait les pouces, ironisa Ron tout bas. 

Son cristal ressemblait étrangement à un tas de cendres; en tout cas, il en avait la consistance. Celui de Harry avait gagné la couleur mais pas la forme, si bien qu'on aurait dit de la poudre de cristal. Quant à Hermione, elle se débattait devant un tas de cendre désespérément non-cristallin. Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas, avant de se désintéresser de la question.

Les Gryffondors étaient excités comme une colonie de puces tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur professeur de Potions, fait encore jamais observé dans les annales de Poudlard. En revanche, les Serpentards s'appuyaient nonchalament contre le mur du cachot, redoutant le pire mais ne le montrant pas. Malefoy lança un regard incendiaire à Harry lorsqu'il le croisa, et celui-ci le lui rendit de son mieux. Il gardait encore un souvenir frais du duel dans le train, et de la lâcheté de Malefoy qui s'était réfugié derrière sa baguette et ses trolls de service. De fait, la plupart des Serpentards se rappelaient la bagarre, et l'envie de la poursuivre ne manquait pas. Heureusement, l'arrivée du professeur Géranium y mit une fin provisoire. Elle surgit en courant d'un couloir en provenance des cachots, les cheveux en bataille sous son chapeau violet, la cape boutonnée à l'envers. Elle s'arrêta devant les élèves, se rhabilla un tantinet et fit:

- Bonjour bonjour! Vous êtes les cinquième année, pas vrai? enchantée, enchantée. Ouf, je me suis perdue dans les cachots. C'est qu'ils sont nombreux, incroyable! Un vrai labyrinthe! Plutôt curieux, pour une école. Mais enfin 

Les élèves la regardèrent fouiller dans toutes ses poches, incrédules.

- Voyons voyons, où ai-je bien pu mettre cette clé? Pas ici non dans cette poches-là, non plus ça alors, c'est incroyable je suis sûre que la coquine fait tout pour s'échapper ah! la voilà! elle s'était cachée!

Et elle exhiba un immense trousseau de clés ouvragées, toutes plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Elle entreprit alors de les essayer une par une dans la serrure, jusqu'à finalement réussir à ouvrir la porte.

- Entrez, les enfants, entrez! invita-t-elle en entrant elle-même. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, ébahie par ce décor sinistre de cachot mal éclairé.

- Ça alors dit-elle pendant que les élèves s'installaient. Et vous faites cours là-dedans Mais c'est lugubre!

Ils ne purent qu'aprouver, tandis que leur professeur faisait le tour du propriétaire, commentant ceci, critiquant cela. Finalement, elle s'installa sur l'estrade et déclara: 

- Bon, on va changer tout ça!

D'un geste ample du poignet, elle fit tournoyer sa baguette. Une boule de lumière en jailllit et vint se placer au plafond, où elle explosa en centaines de goutelettes qui éclairèrent chaque coin de la salle. 

- Waoh, murmura Ron en voyant les petites gouttes retomber tout doucement, en une pluie de lumière au ralenti. 

- C'est un peu mieux, sourit Mrs Géranium, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. 

Et d'un tour de baguette, elle fit disparaître les lourdes tentures noires qui masquaient les murs et les remplaça par des voilages aux teintes pastel qui ondulèrent doucement sous une brise imaginaire. Puis elle changea les froids présentoirs de verre, qui portaient les ustensiles de potion, en étagères colorées aux formes extravagantes. Pour touche finale, elle fit apparaître des plantes en pots aux quatres coins de la salle, qui s'emplit de l'odeur de la terre fraîche.

Elle se pencha alors vers son cabas, l'ouvrit et en extirpa une cage dorée et ornementée, au moins deux fois plus volumineuse que le sac. Dedans, un ara bariolé se lissait les plumes.

- Et voilà, dit-elle en disposant la cage près d'un fenouil haut de deux mètres. Mon Parlotte sera très bien ici. Bien! lança-t-elle en se retournant vers la classe. Où en sommes-nous?

Les Serpentards affichaient tous des airs hébétés. Quant aux Gryfondors, ils commençaient finalement à s'inquiéter sérieusement sur les capacités de leur nouveau professeur. Comme pour mieux confirmer leurs doutes, celle-ci s'écria joyeusement:

- Allez, hop! sortez vos devoirs de vacances! Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez en ce moment avec le professeur Rêche?

- Rogue, fit Malefoy.

- Je vous demande pardon? 

- Le professeur Rogue, pas Rêche. Et on étudie les potions curatives. 

- Ah! la Remisette? le Plimosis? la potion de Virulence?

- Non, dit Dean, on n'a rien vu de tout ça. 

- On devait étudier la potion de Réconfort pendant l'été, ajouta Seamus.

- Eh bien, c'est parfait! Alors vous savez tout sur le Réconfort, à présent?

Sentant le piège, les élèves se retinrent de répondre.

- Allez-y! dit Mrs Géranium. Sortez vos chaudrons et mettez-vous au travail!

- Et paf! C'était couru pesta Ron. 

- Tu y connais quelques chose, toi? interrogea Harry. Je n'ai même pas retenu à quoi elle servait. 

- Aucune idée. Mais on a notre chère Hermione pour vous aider, pas vrai, Mione? fit gentiment Ron.

Celle-ci était déjà penchée sur son chaudron et travaillait à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, elle rencontrait de grandes difficultés pour couper ses bourgeons d'astragale. Ceux-ci glissaient sans cesse hors de sa portée. Harry faillit lui proposer son aide, puis il se demanda si ça ne la blesserait pas et abandonna son projet. 

À la fin du cours, la plupart des élèves avaient plus ou moins réussi leur potion (en s'échangeant gaillardement les réponses). De plus, les Serpentards, trop occupés à railler la nouvelle professseur dans son dos, n'avaient quasiment pas persécuté Harry. En descendant vers la Grande Salle, il était sur le point de penser que tout allait pour le mieux et que cette nouvelle année commençait biien.

C'est au milieu de l'escalier qu'il fut pris d'une attaque.

Sa tête s'enflamma si brusquement qu'il ne put ni s'assoir ni même s'appuyer à quelque chose. Seul sur une étroite marche, rendu fou de douleur, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il basculait dans le vide. Plus rien n'existait d'autre que le mal dans son crâne. 

Severus Rogue gravit les larges marches de pierre qu'il connaissait. À chaque pas, son pied s'enfonçait légèrement sous le sol, comme si la surface des choses n'était qu'une illusion fournie par ses propres sens. Il s'attarda un moment sur la massive porte d'entrée, l'anneau qui pendait de la gueule d'un dragon de fer forgé. Il poussa les deux battants de toutes ses forces.

La porte n'offrit pas plus de consistance qu'une feuille de riz et Rogue tomba sur le sol de tout son long. Alors il releva la tête.

Le château fantôme était plein de spectres qui jouaient à la vie.

Forcément, il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Avec ce putain de mal de chien dans sa tête. Autour de son lit, il y avait la bande au grand complet, à attendre de lui demander son état, son pouls, le niveau de son dégoût de la vie ou quoi que ce soit qui les intéressait. Il garda les yeux fermés.

- Il est réveillé, murmura Hermione, quelque part près de son oreille gauche. Mme Pomfresh!

Celle-ci arriva de son pas léger.

- Alors, Mr Potter, comment vous sentez-vous?

Il avait très envie de le lui dire, alors il garda la bouche close.

- Je vois, approuva l'infirmière. Buvez ceci.

Harry consentit à boire. La potion était chaude, pas très agréable, mais elle lui fit du bien. À présent, il se sentait légèrement plus d'humeur. Disons qu'il était prêt à admettre que détruire Poudlard à coups de poings ne servirait à rien. 

Il s'autorisa un coup d'il à ses compagnons de chevet. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux, plus Alicia, Angelina et Katie. 

- On est venue voir comment allait notre Attrapeur préféré, dit gentiment Alicia, et Harry sentit une nouvelle partie de sa haine dégeler peu à peu. C'est qu'on te veut en forme! Les entraînements reprennent dès demain.

- Déjà? s'étonna le garçon. Mais on n'a même pas de Gardien.

- Justement, dit Katie. On va auditionner. 

- On a mis un mot dans la Salle Commune pour prévenir, ajouta Fred. 

- Et le frérot s'est empressé de s'inscrire! rigola George en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ron. 

Mais il comprit sa gaffe au regard assassin que lui lança son petit frère. Harry, lui, était estomaqué.

- Toi? demanda-t-il, incrédule, à Ron. 

Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'il mauvais. Harry se distribua au moins quatre baffes mentales. Bien sûr! biensûbiensûrbiensûr! C'était tellement logique! Ron mourrait d'envie d'être une grande star du Quidditch, de sortir enfin de l'ombre de ses quatre frères et de son trop célèbre meilleur ami! Harry le savait, il le savait depuis si longtemps. Depuis le Miroir du Riséd, en fait. Et malgré les évènements alarmants de l'année précédente, malgré la jalousie de Ron que celui-ci avait tant bien que mal réfrénée, Harry n'avait pas compris! Il n'avait pas deviné que Ron voudrait devenir le Gardien de l'équipe! Quel crétin! Mais quel crétin! Mais quel

Et s'il n'avait pas le niveau?

Si Ron ne faisait pas le poids face à ses concurrents?

Si Harry devait voter pour quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami? Celui-ci le lui pardonnerait-il? 

Si ils choisissaient Ron malgré tout, mais qu'il ne se révélait pas assez compétent, les Gryffondors ne crieraient-ils pas au favoritisme? Avec ses deux frères et son ami dans l'équipe

- Ça y est? Tu es redescendu sur Terre? demanda sèchement Ron, toujours en colère contre les jumeaux. 

- Hein? se secoua Harry. Ouioui. 

Il prit soudain conscience qu'il était assis dans un lit d'infirmerie avec tout plein de gens autour de lui, et il tenait à l'estime que ces gens avaient de lui. Alors il envoya valser les couvertures et sauta hors du lit. Zut. Il n'allait pas prendre racine, tout de même! Dès le premier jour, c'était vraiment une réussite de se retrouver ici.

La douleur le figea en plein saut et il se ramassa lamentablement. Son crâne protestait contre les mauvais traitements dont il était victime.

- Harry, ça va? s'inquiéta Katie, la plus proche de lui. 

Elle lui offrit un bras secourable mais il le repoussa sans douceur et s'aggripa au rebord du lit. Il espérait juste que ça ne se voyait pas trop. 

- Un jour, je tuerai Voldemort, marmonna-t-il entre deux vagues de feu dans sa tête.

- Quoi? fit Katie.

- Non, rien.

Ça s'était calmé. Mais ça reviendrait. Mais pour l'instant ça allait mieux. Mais ça serait pire la prochaine fois. Mais il allait pouvoir retourner en cours. Mais il avait trop mal pour bouger. Mais il avait envie de commettre un meurtre. Sur n'importe qui. Quelqu'un qu'il haïssait, de préférence. Mais il n'avait que ses amis à portée de main. Alors il assassina le matelas, du mieux qu'il pût. Quand il l'eût tué une bonne dizaine de fois, il se sentait à peu près capable de quitter l'infirmerie.

C'était compter sans l'intervention inquiète de Mme Pomfresh.

- Mais voyons, mon garçon! vous n'êtes cerainement pas en état de vous lever! Ce genre de crise laisse des effets secondaires pendant plusieurs heures, croyez-moi! Allez, recouchez-vous.

- Non, dit douloureusement Harry.

- Mais! qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre matelas? Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir debout! Allez, hop! Au lit!

- Non, dit Harry plus hargneusement.

- Harry, tu peux te reposer, on prendra les cours pour toi si tu veux, intervint Hermione, sans effet.

- Je ne vais pas me recoucher parce que je ne vais certainement pas laisser Voldemort gagner la partie, vous comprenez? Il ne m'abattra pas, jamais! Je le tuerai avant. 

Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie tout en criant. La douleur lui occultait la vue, si bien qu'il devait tâtonner pour trouver son chemin. Mais personne ne tenta de le retenir, tant ils étaient tous sciés par la haine qu'il découvraient en lui. 

Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il sentit sa vue revenir et se dirigea précautionneusement vers les dortoirs.

L'année commençait bien. 

– fin du chapitre 9 –

Et voilà! L'histoire redémarre. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Pour tout vous dire, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais mettre dedans. D'ailleurs, vous avez dû remarquer qu'il était plus court que les autres. Bah, tant pis. J'aime bien la chute de ce chapitre. Pauvre Harry, il en prend plein la gueule! Mais c'est ça qu'on aime chez lui alors c'est pas fini!

Peut-être avez-vous remarqué que mon style s'est relâché? En fait, j'ai lu la fic de Epayss (qui est mon amie in the real life) et je me suis aperçu qu'un peu de laisser-aller, ça ne faisait pas de mal (comme par exemple ses notes d'humour entre parenthèses, où elle rpend un peu de détachement par rapport au récit). Il ne faut pas croire, lire les fics des autres ça apporte plein de choses! Et puis, par rapport à mon style, il y a aussi le fait que je suis en train de m'enfiler la collection complète des Annales du Disque-Monde, de Terry Pratchett (en vente dans toutes les librairies dignes de ce nom) et que ça, c'est vraiment pour ceux qui connaissent, pas besoin d'un dessin, je suppose. Pour les autres, je dirai juste que Pratchett écrit avec un humour et un détachement c'est excellent. Il faut connaître (le 22ème tome a été traduit en français il y a pas longtemps).

Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture du 10ème chapitre!

Ona


	10. Mais dans ce ciel si pur

****

Chapitre 10: Mais dans ce ciel si pur

****

Le mercredi matin, les Gryffondors avaient des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ron était impatient d'assister au premier; quant au deuxième, il le redoutait car ils auraient cours commun avec les Serpentards. De l'avis du garçon, les Serpentards étaient une plaie pour l'humanité qui auraient mérité d'être exterminés dès leur entrée en première année. D'un autre côté, le génocide risquait de ne rien résoudre, au contraire. Mais l'idée était plaisante. 

Une idée moins plaisante qui guettait Ron, c'était celle des auditions de Quidditch qui allaient survenir le soir même. Rien que d'y penser, son cur se serrait et son intestin faisait des nuds anormaux. Et s'il se plantait lamentablement? Quelle honte! Devant ses frères, ses amis et tous les Gryffondors! Ron Weasley serait définitivement le moins-que-rien de la famille Weasley. Peut-être choisirait-il de s'exiler loin de la civilisation, ou de changer d'apparence et de nom grâce à du Polynectar et de tout recommencer à zéro. Peut-être mêm

- Ouh là, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller! dit Ginny en lui mettant la main sur le front. Tu es sûr que tu rêves à des choses saines? 

Ils étaient à la table du petit déjeuner, mais la plupart des Gryffondors l'avaient déjà désertée. Le frère et la sur Weasley partageaient la même lenteur au démarrage qui les faisait se retrouver bons derniers la plupart des matins. Fichue hérédité.

- Tu ferais mieux de revenir sur Terre avant de te mettre à délirer, conseilla Ginny. Je sais ce que je dis. 

- Merci, Gin', fit distraitement le garçon. 

Il se demandait si ça serait vraiment néfaste de délirer. Peut-être que ça ferait fuir ses concurrents au moment d'auditionner

- Ron! s'affola Ginny.

Le déliromètre montait en flèche. Aussi, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue trouille de se planter Il avait toutes les chances de son côté, pourtant! Il avait travaillé tout l'été. Tout l'été, sans que personne le sache, même quand Harry était chez lui et que Ron devait inventer des excuses bidons pour justifier ses heures d'abscence. Tout l'été alors s'il se ramassait s'il ratait un seul Souaffle il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et si les autres étaient meilleurs que lui, malgré un sans-faute? Si les membres de l'équipe en place votaient pour un autre candidat, afin d'éviter d'avoir trois Weasley dans l'équipe? S'ils craignaient qu'on crie au privilégisme parce que Ron avait deux frères et son ami parmi les membres du jury?

Ginny, assise sur la table au milieu des miettes de pain, lui saisit les mains, qu'il avait plaquées sur son visage, et le força à les écarter.

- Regarde-moi, Ron, dit-elle fermement. Dis-moi ce qui te perturbe à ce point-là. C'est le Quidditch, pas vrai? Tu as peur de ne pas être pris?

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle ajouta d'une petite voix:

- C'est ça, pas vrai? Dis-moi! 

- Oui, avoua Ron.

- Ah, fit-elle, soulagée. Je le savais. Eh bien c'est simple, il me semble. Je vais te dire la vérité, puisque tu refuses de la voir toi-même. Tu as bossé ton poste de Gardien tout l'été. Tu l'as fait, parce que tu as réellement envie de le devenir, jusque dans ton ventre. Une envie comme ça, elle fait parfois mal au ventre, mais aussi elle donne des ailes, pourvu qu'on se donne la peine d'y croire. Alors je pense que tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire. Moi je te connais et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas?

Il regarda sa petite sur d'un il nouveau. Il avait l'impression subite de ne pas du tout la connaître.

- Bon, je te laisse, sourit Ginny. Mes amis m'attendent.

Et elle se dirigea vers le hall où se tenait une bande de quatrièmes années. Ron la regarda stupidement s'éloigner, avant de dire d'une voix rauque: "Merci Ginny".

Mais elle était déjà partie.

Évidemment, la peur n'allait pas se contenter de fuir comme ça au dernier moment. Elle réattaqua en fin de matinée, toujours violente. Cette fois, Ron avait les paroles de Ginny pour le faire tenir. Parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, ça le touchait profondément que sa petite sur ait confiance en lui. Tout à coup, il quittait le rang de petit dernier de la famille et bon à rien de service, pour s'élever à celui grand frère en qui la benjamine pouvait voir un modèle. Du moins, c'est ce genre de schéma qu'il avait en tête, même s'il n'y aurait certainement jamais mis ces mots-là. 

Ils étaient en cours de Divination, et seules deux longues heures d'ennui le séparaient à présent du moment fatal. Le grenier n'avait pas changé, pas plus que son occupante, qui tenait de la chouette autant l'habitat que les yeux ronds et perçants. À ce descriptif, Ron ajoutait volontiers le cri, qui chez Mrs Trelawney était à mi-chemin entre celui de la chouette (normal!) et de la bouilloire édentée, selon que son effroi était réel ou savamment théâtralisé.

Comme pour confirmer cette réflexion hautement philosophique, Trelawney venait juste de hurler de stupeur devant le tirage qu'avait obtenu Harry avec son Tarot.

- ô mon pôvre enfant! La Roue de la Fortune à la droite de votre tirage! Mais c'est terrrrrible! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela signifie?

- Qu'il va devenir très riche dans pas longtemps? hasarda Dean avec un regard complice à Seamus et Neville.

- Asbôlument pâs! Cette carte est terrrible! Elle présage un changement radical, mais celui-ci peut être aussi bien positif que négatif. Et selon sa position par rapport aux autres cartes, je dirais

- Que je vais mourir bientôt, compléta Harry.

- âbsôlument! Je vous félicite pour votre clairvoyance et votre sang-froid face à votre destin. Le sort révélé par les cartes est terrrrible, mais il fôt savoir l'affronter avec calme et résignation. Vous êtes un grand Sorcier, Mr Pôtter. 

- Un grand Sorcier bientôt mort, rigola Seamus, mais aux regards du reste de la classe il se dit tout à coup que sa blague n'était pas très drôle. 

Heureusement pour lui survint une distraction, offerte par la trappe du grenier que quelqu'un souleva. Tout le monde se pencha en avant pour apercevoir l'arrivant.

La tête brune d'Ana Casona, la nouvelle venue de Cigarao, s'encadra dans la trappe. Elle avait l'air désolée.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, j'ai cherché partout l'entrée de votre salle, mais j'ai mis du temps à trouver.

- Hum, grinça Trelawney avec son air de chouette courroucée. Votre nom, je vous prie? 

- Ana Casona. 

- Je ne vous ai jamais eu dans mon cours.

- Je suis nouvelle, fit-elle timidement. Je viens d'Espagne. 

- AaAh, une victime des mages qui sévissent sur ce monde! Approchez approchez, Miss. Je vois déjà dans votre karma de sombres influences. Vous serez une élève de choix pour montrer à vos camarades le visage que prend la destinée.

Ana Casona restait sur le seuil, interdite.

- Quel acceuil, murmura Ron à Harry. En voilà une qui va aimer la Divination. 

- Asseyez-vous, reprit Trelawney. Nous étions en train de faire une première approche du Tarot.

Ana Casona se précipita vers le fond de la classe, le plus loin possible de cet espèce de hibou inquiétant. Comme il n'y avait aucune table de libre, elle chercha avec qui s'assoir. Ron lui aurait bien proposé sa table, mais il n'osait jamais faire le premier pas avec les filles (fichue timidité!) et Harry était devenu plus sociable qu'une colonie de frelons depuis la rentrée. Heureusement (enfin, ça dépend du point de vue) le choix de Ana Casona se porta sur les deux garçons, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient les plus loin du professeur. 

- Je peux m'assoir? demanda-t-elle avec son joli accent espagnol.

- Ououijtnprievsyassitoi, s'étrangla Ron. 

- Oui, dit simplement Harry, sans même lever les yeux.

- Merci.

Ron l'observa en douce. Elle était jolie, moins que Fleur Delacourt qui avait une beauté surnaturelle, mais plus que Lavande ou Parvati, par exemple. C'était surtout dû à ses cheveux et à ses cils très noirs, en fait. Elle avait les yeux marrons et le nez arrondi, tout le contraire d'un canon de beauté, mais son regard était profond. Ron accumulait tous ces petits détails à la dérobée, tout en se faisant des films, et déjà il s'imaginait lui proposant d'être sa cavalière au bal de Noël. Encore quelques minutes à fantasmer et il ne douterait plus qu'il l'aimait, et qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras dès qu'il lui avouerait. Mais à ce moment-là Ana Casona leva les yeux sur lui et ce fut pour demander:

- Tu peux mettre ton livre entre nous deux s'il-te-plaît? J'ai oublié le mien. 

Aussitôt il sentit fondre tout son petit théâtre, parce que sa voix était tout juste polie. Rien d'amical ni quoi que ce soit qui trahisse une quelconque chance. 

"OK, admit-il. Je me fais des films. Je me fais des films. Je me fais des films. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie quand même"

- Puisez au plus profond de vous-même, conseillait mystérieusemnt Trelawney. Regardez au-delà des choses. Les cartes savent ce qu'elles vous disent, mais il faut être suffisament doué pour les entendrent. Développez votre troisième il.

- Afin de ressembler à un Triclope, murmura Ron. 

Il venait juste d'inventer ce mot, et sans doute Hermione aurait-elle grincé des dents, mais au moins on comprenait où il voulait en venir, et cela fit rire Harry et Ana Casona, un peu. 

- C'est n'importe quoi ces cours, souffla la jeune fille. Elle n'en sait pas plus en Divination que le premier vers-de-terre venu. Tout ça, c'est du pipot. 

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, approuva Harry. Trelawney a dû trouver sa licence d'enseignante dans une boîte de pastilles-gagnantes. 

Les trois Sorciers pouffèrent de rire, ce qui eût pour effet immédiat de leur attirer les foudres de la Chouette-en-chef.

- Peut-être ririez-vous moins, siffla-t-elle rageusement, si vous saviez ce que m'ont révélé les cartes ce matin-même!

- Eh bein tiens, rigola Ron, ça me rappelle étrangement quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répliqua Harry du tac-au-tac, elle ne peut pas se renouveler chaque année, ça serait trop fatiguant. 

- Comme tu dis, fit Ron.

Maiis il se tut, parce que Trelawney les avait entendus et qu'elle n'était vraiment pas contente.

- Le Tarot m'a parlé ce matin, mes enfants, dit-elle théâtralement. Je consultais les cartes pour savoir par quel enseignement je devais débuter l'année, et le Tarot m'a renseigné sur un tout autre sujet. Il m'a averti que le deuil allait tomber une fois de plus sur cette école.

Il y eût un petit cri: Lavande et Parvati se mordaient les lèvres, terrorisées. Elles marchaient à fond dans le jeu de Trelawney. Quant à Harry, il s'était renfrogné, car le mot deuil lui rappelait trop vivement le souvenir de Cédric, encore à vif. Mais Ron constata autre chose dans le froid qui s'était abattu sur la table: Ana Casona était très sombre elle aussi tout à coup. Elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses jambes et luttait contre une vague de souvenirs désagréables. Lesquels ils étaient, Ron aurait payé cher pour le savoir.

Mais Trelawney n'avait pas fini:

- Oui, mes enfants! La Mort est à nos portes. Et avec elle, le cortège des Douleurs qui sont ses associées. Le Mal va frapper, et il va frapper aujourd'hui même! Je vous averti ne sortez pas de cette école ce soir, car les Cieux sont en colère. Restez bien à l'abri et si possible à l'écart des lieux en hauteur, car c'est de là que tombera la Douleur.

Et, en effet quand ils sortirent de Poudlard pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'orage tonnait à l'horizon, et le Ciel était aussi gris et humide qu'une chape de plomb (dans la mesure où du plomb avait l'air humide, mais Ron n'avait qu'une idée imprécise de ce qu'était une chape de plomb; l'important était dans la métaphore, de toute façon). Dans le lac se reflétait l'image de la tempête à venir, et déjà les premières gouttes invisibles en troublaient la surface. Ron marcha pesamment vers le Terrain à l'air libre, de plus en plus mort de trouille, et l'orage n'allait rien aranger.

Dans les vestiaires, il vit pour la première fois à qui il allait devoir disputer son poste. Et ça ne lui fit pas plaisir. Mais de toute façon, il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le seuil du déplaisir. À présent, il creusait en-dessous. 

Ses conccurents étaient au nombre de quatre, du moins pour les garçons. Ils ne sauraient s'il y avait des filles qu'à la sortie du vestiaire. Pour l'heure, il avait en face de lui un troisième année blond et sportif, le profil typique qui plairait aux filles de l'équipe. Venaient ensuite un sixième année, Antony Ackerley, un quatrième année d'origine espagnole que Ron ne connaissait pas, et surtout le grand blond aux longs cheveux de sa classe, Alejandro Belén.

Ils sortirent sous la pluie battante. Ron se sentait de plus en plus mal à chaque seconde, car il n'avait presque jamais volé sous la pluie; et il repensait sans cesse aux quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec Alejandro Belén quand ils avaient fait connaissance: l'espagnol avait été Gardien dans l'équipe de Cigarao, deux ans de suite. Ron était terrorisé.

Puis il aperçut les filles qui allaient concourir pour le poste, et il eût envie de se planter la tête dans le sol: Ana Casona était là, en robe de Quidditch élimée à l'insigne de Cigarao, un balai puissant à la main. Avec elles étaient une deuxième année et une quatrième année, que Ron ne connaissait que de vue.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé que les candidats seraient si nombreux, et surtout pas qu'il y aurait parmi eux des membres aguerris de l'équipe de Cigarao, qui auraient déjà participé à des matchs et remporté des coupes. Il se sentait pitoyable. Il envisagea même d'abandonner. Mais comme l'avait si bien compris Ginny, il avait cette envie au creux du ventre, et il devait au moins essayer s'il voulait pouvoir encore se regarder dans une glace.

Alors il se rapprocha de Katie Bell, qui annonçait en quoi consisterait l'épreuve. Les six joueurs de l'équipe allaient jouer un vrai match, expliqua-t-elle, et les candidats défileraient aux buts et auraient trois buts à stopper, qui pourraient survenir n'importe quand. Ils auraient donc l'obligation de prévoir les attaques et donc d'être bien attentifs, ainsi que d'avoir des réflexes de véritable Gardien. 

Le Souaffle fut mis en jeu, mais ni le Cognard ni le Vif-d'Or ne furent libérés. Harry, Fred et George, n'ayant pas de véritable rôle à jouer, patrouillèrent sur le terrain pour étudier l'attitude du candidat en jeu, ainsi que pour maintenir la vraisemblance au niveau du nombre de joueurs à observer. Ils participèrent même de temps à autres au jeu des trois Poursuiveuses, même si la majeure parite du temps ils les laissaient uvrer. Georges fit néanmoins un tir remarquable d'un grand coup de batte, et il s'en fallut de peu pour que la Gardienne provisoire, prise au dépourvu, réussisse à l'arrêter. 

Les passages se faisant par odre alphabétique, Ron était comme d'habitude le dernier, et il vit un à un les candidats accumuler les bons scores: seul le deuxième année n'arrêta pas de tirs. Tous les autres surent en stopper un ou deux, et Alejandro Belén ne laissa passer aucune balle.

Puis arriva son tour. Ron serrait très fort les dents en se repassant la phrase de Ginny dans la tête. Il allait y arriver, parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de ce poste. C'était sûr. 

Il décolla sur son vieux balai Étoile Filante, acheté d'occasion avec son argent de poche. La pluie était devenue une vraie averse, et les membres de l'équipe s'étaient concertés pour reporter les sélections, mais comme ils avaient déjà examiné presque tous les candidats ils décidèrent de terminer. Tandis que des gouttes de pluie lui coulaient sur le visage, dans les yeux et le cou, et sur tout le reste du corps, il pensait sombrement que peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il se jette immédiatement de son balai, plutôt que de se ridiculiser avant. Mais il accéléra, monta en flèche et vint se postionner devant l'anneau du milieu, paré. 

Le pseudo-match débuta. Angelina fit une passe à Katie qui fit une passe à Alicia qui, pressée d'en finir, tira immédiatement. Le coup était parti en direction de l'anneau de droite, et Ron paniqua au moment de se demander comment il allait l'arrêter, mais il se jeta dessus par pur réflexe et, à sa grande surprise, il vit le Souaffle dévié tomber au pied du but.

Mais il sentit la joie refluer pour céder place à la panique, quand il réalisa qu'il aurait dû attraper le Souaffle avec ses mains pour le remettre en jeu, et pas seulement le chasser hors du but. Terrifié, tandis qu'il descendait rapidement rechercher la balle plantée dans la boue, il se repassait désespérément la performance d'Alejandro Belén pour tenter de se rappeler s'il avait fait le même genre de faute ou pas. 

Il remit le Souaffle en jeu; Angelina le passa à Fred, qui le frappa avec l'arrière de son balai, l'envoyant à l'autre bout du terrain. Là, Alicia le réceptionna et fit une remontée à grande vitesse, slalommant entre les autres joueurs qui s'amusaient à essayer de lui prendre la balle. Elle fonça vers les buts et Ron se précipita au-devant d'elle, mais au dernier moment elle lança la balle à Katie, qui s'était démarquée, et qui tira. Dans un élan de désespoir, Ron éperonna son balai, lâcha le manche et s'étendit au maximum vers ce qu'il espérait confusément être la trajectoire du Souaffle. 

Il reçut celui-ci en plein ventre.

Il en était à reprendre son souffle, quand il prit conscience d'une chose: le monde défilait très vite tout autour de lui.

Il leva les yeux et remarqua son balai, resté dix mètres plus haut.

"C'est curieux, se dit-il. J'aurais pensé que ça arrivait beaucoup plus vite que ç"

Il s'écrasa au sol dans une gerbe de boue.

Severus Rogue s'avança, hésitant, parmi les spectres innombrables. Des garçons, des filles, de jeunes adolescents et des grands enfants. Rien que des élèves. Des élèves de Poudlard. Qui n'avaient pas quitté le lieu de leur mort

La violence de cette révélation lui fit perdre contenance. Sans ménagement, il attrapa le poignet du premier fantôme venu, une fillette de dix ou douze ans. Le poignet s'éfilocha comme de la fumée et la main de Rogue se referma sur du vide.

La petite fille le regarda avec de grands yeux tristes.

- Vous nous voulez du mal, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, hocqueta le Sorcier. Non, je suis là pour comprendre. Qui sont tous ces gens?

Elle tourna doucement la tête, balaya l'assemblée du regard, revint sur Rogue:

- Des morts, dit-elle laconiquement.

- Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi hantent-ils ce château? Les morts ne cherchent-ils pas à rentrer chez eux? 

Elle fit une moue atristée, et dit d'une voix tremblante:

- On ne peut pas.

- Pourquoi?

- On est enchaînés à ce lieu.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous retient? s'impatienta Rogue.

C'était là, il le sentait. Il tenait la réponse à son long voyage au bout des doigts.

Mais le petit fantôme fondit en larmes et disparut dans un claquement de branche morte. 

Rogue soupira.

- Oh non! gémit Harry en atterissant sans douceur aux côtés de son ami. 

Le garçon roux était tombé face contre terre dans la mare de boue qu'était devenue la pelouse. Harry se dépêcha de le prendre par les épaules pour le retourner.

Il ne respirait plus.

- Oh non! répéta-t-il. Ron, Ron, reviens! Faites quelque chose!

Un à un, les autres Sorciers atterissaient dans l'herbe trempée.

- Il va bien? s'inquiéta Angelina.

- Faites quelque chose! Il ne respire plus! paniquait Harry.

- Merde!

Tous les septième année, sans exception, se jetèrent sur leurs baguettes pour lancer un sort de réanimation. Mais

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là? gémit George.

- Ce que nous a appris Flitwick, là Aro Aero

- Aerophagis, dit Katie. Non, c'est pour les noyés.

- Très bien! ça ira! fit Fred. Tous ensemble.

Et les cinq jeunes lancèrent leur sortilège avec une coordination magiquement réglée. 

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, rythmées par les gouttes de pluie.

Plic, ploc. Plic, ploc.

Ron toussa. Il respirait. 

- Il respire! Il respire! hurla une fille, hystérique. 

Fred et George se jetèrent pour serrer leur petit frère dans leurs bras. Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. 

Même face à Voldemort, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur.

Il venait de comprendre ce que signifiait l'expression: "Ce qui t'est le plus cher". 

Lui aussi serra Ron dans ses bras.

Pour toute réaction, il eut droit à un large tache de sang sur sa cape. 

- Encore vous! soupira Madame Pomfresh. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû soigner les blessures que vous m'avez ramené de ces affreux matchs de Quidditch. Ça devrait être interdit! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour des jeunes comme vous

- Il est gravement blessé, Madame! s'écria Alicia, au bord des larmes. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose!

- Quelque chose, quelque chose, je veux bien, moi grommela l'infirmière. Croyez-vous que ce soit si simple que ça?

Mais tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle s'activait déjà, et Ron, du fond des vapeurs nébuleuses qui le hantaient, se sentit tracté vers la surface. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un genre de petit tentacule qui fouillait dans les abysses où il s'était égaré. Le tentacule glissait sur lui sans l'attraper, et Ron était incapable de faire le moindre geste pour s'y accrocher. Puis le bras de magie trouva la bonne prise et tacta le garçon vers la surface. À mesure qu'il remontait, il découvrait des morceaux de conscience égarés qui se frayaient un chemin vers leur foyer, à l'abri des méninges de Ron; mais en même temps qu'il émergeait, la douleur, elle aussi, se manifestait. Et bientôt, elle fut si intense qu'il souhaita de toutes ses forces replonger immédiatement.

- Il m'échappe, marmotta l'infirmière, concentrée. Il n'a pas envie de revenir.

- Continuez, supplia Fred. Il ne va pas se laisser mourir. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Mais la vérité, c'était que chaque membre, chaque cellule de Ron lui hurlait sa souffrance, qu'il y avait bousculade dans les synapses, embouteillage dans la moelle épinière, surcharge de données dans les neurones. 

- Je ne peux plus, déclara Madame Pomfresh. Si je poursuis, il va lâcher en cours de route et couler encore plus profondément. Il faut le stabiliser là où il est et le soigner dans cet état. Passe-moi la bouteille jaune, là-bas, petit.

Fred obéit, bien qu'il soit environ deux fois plus grand que l'infirmière. La bouteille en question était en verre soufflé, joliment travaillée de volutes et de torsades. Le liquide qu'elle contenait fumait lentement. 

Madame Pomfresh en administra une rasade à Ron, qui toussota. Immédiatement, de jolies petites cornes oranges lui poussèrent sur le crâne et ses sourcils s'allongèrent démesurément.

- Hum, oui, dit l'infirmière, ce sont les effets secondaires de cette potion. Bon, maintenant, ouste! Dehors.

La troupe de Gryffondors reflua avec mauvaise volonté. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et la porte claqua derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Katie. 

Les membres de l'équipe se réunirent, tandis que les candidats au poste vacant essayaient d'écouter ce qui se disait. Voici à peu près ce qu'ils auraient entendu s'ils avaient songé à utiliser un sortilège d'Oreille-en-cornet:

- Il faut délibérer sur le meilleur candidat, dit Fred.

- Quoi? s'écria Angelina. Et ton frère? Il n'a pas terminé son examen. On ne va pas le discalifier, quand même?

- Il est tombé de son balai fit sombrement le grand garçon roux. Il a raté l'épreuve.

Harry se taisait, conscient que Fred avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de Ron au réveil, et ça le rendait malade.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, se buta Angelina. Ça ne se fait pas. Je n'en reviens même pas que ce soit toi qui propose ça, Fred.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Je songe à l'intérêt de l'équipe, c'est tout. Ron n'a rattrapé qu'une seule balle sur deux, et il est tombé de son balai. Belén a fait mieux, je suis désolé.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Belén est trop sûr de lui. On s'en est tous rendu compte. Ça lui jouera des mauvais tours. 

- Excusez-moi, dit Alicia de sa petite voix, mais je trouve que Ron s'est bien débrouillé. Il était stressé, c'est tout. Ça se voit qu'il tient à ce poste. 

- Oui, approuva George. Il y tient. Mais quelqu'un de trop stressé, ça n'est pas bon.

- Parce que tu n'avais pas le trac le jour de ton premier match, peut-être? explosa Angelina. On a tous été dans ce cas-là! Bordel, les mecs, vous n'allez pas faire ça à votre frère, quand même! C'est quoi votre problème? Vous ne voulez pas l'avoir dans vos pattes ou quoi?

- Tu te trompes, Angelina, fit Fred. On voudrait beaucoup faire plaisir à Ron. Mais on pense d'abord à l'intérêt de l'équipe.

- Et si vous vous souvenez, intervint Katie, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, Olivier aurait agi comme ça lui aussi. C'est ce qu'il a dit le jour où Harry est tombé de son balai. La victoire revenait à Poufsouffle, même si c'était la faute des Détraqueurs.

Malgré lui, le garçon rougit à ce souvenir. Mais Katie avait raison: Ron était tombé, un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas à débattre plus avant.

- Moi je ne veux pas d'Alejandro Belén, fit Angelina, cassante. Il est du genre à la jouer perso. Pas de ça dans l'équipe. 

- Il y en a d'autres, dit Alicia. La brune, là, Ana Casona, elle est bonne aussi.

- Elle a plutôt le profil d'une Poursuiveuse, je trouve, fit Georges. Ackerley se débrouille bien. 

- Il a laissé passer une balle.

- Oui, mais il gère bien son balai, et il est rapide.

- Moi je ne veux pas de lui, coupa Angelina.

Les autres soupirèrent.

- Pourquoi? firent-ils.

- Son frère est à Serdaigle.

- Et alors? demanda Fred, vaguement agressif.

- Alors c'est simple, il ne voudra pas enfoncer les Serdaigle. Donc, pas de ça dans l'équipe.

- Et alors? protesta Alicia. Mon petit frère aussi est à Serdaigle, je te rappelle!

- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Toi ça fait longtemps que tu es dans l'équipe, on te connaît. Si Ackerley débarque, il pourrait vouloir avantager Serdaigle.

- C'est n'importe quoi! cracha Alicia. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, Angelina, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond!

Et elle fit un demi-pas en arrière, comme pour signaler qu'elle se retirait de ce débat impartial. Les autres soupirèrent, mais continuèrent à délibérer.

- Et les autres? Le petit Colver? 

- On oublie! Il n'en a pas arrêté une seule.

- La quatrième année?

- La petite rousse, là? Non. Elle est trop légère. Elle s'envole à la moindre bourrasque. Et vous avez vu comme elle attrape le Souaffle? D'une seule main, elle a peur de lâcher le manche. Je ne crois pas qu'elle convienne.

- Je suis d'accord. Et toi, Potter?

- Hu? fit Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. 

- On parlait de Figg, expliqua patiemment Katie.

- Non, dit-il aussitôt. Elle n'a aucune aisance sur un balai. Elle a laissé passer deux buts sur les trois.

- On est tous d'accord. Au suivant, alors. Piñera? 

Et ils débattirent ainsi un bon quart d'heure. Harry regardait la pluie battre les vitres. Il faisait froid dans ce couloir, les sept Gryffondors qui attendaient le verdict commençaient à frissoner, tandis que ceux qui débattaient ne se rendaient compte de rien, trop animés pour avoir froid. Harry, lui, avait froid, et tandis qu'il se désintéressait de la conversation, son esprit se détacha peu à peu de son enveloppe et commença à voguer ici et là. Il monta jusqu'au plafond, plein de toiles d'araignées. Là, il observa un phénomène étrange, car les araignées étaient en train de se disputer. 

- Sh'sss" tic tic' sss! disait la première.

- Shhh°sºº~hssss"s" s*tic, fit l'autre.

Et toute l'assemblée d'araignées d'applaudir les deux championne qui s'affrontaient verbalement au centre de la toile.

- Sh¨tttttic ttttic ss" s tic! reprit la première, la plus grosse. 

Les "tic" étaient produits lorsqu'elles entrechoquaient leurs mandibules.

- Sh ^s^ ss"hhs tic shhsss¨¨¨¨s! râla la deuxième.

Et elle fit demi-tour, vaincue, non sans avoir lâché une odeur pestilentielle qui fit s'écarter toutes les araignées dans un concert de mandibules rageuses.

Mais comme Harry n'était pas Mandibulingue, et que de toute façon la dispute ne devait concerner que de petits faits sans importance pour les humains, il décida de quitter le quartier et de reprendre son corps.

S'il avait pu comprendre la langue des araignées, il n'aurait certainement pas pris le fait avec autant de légèreté. Car il se trouve que les araignées ne se disputent jamais, à moins de quelque chose de vraiment très grave. Ce qui était précisément le cas. Et pas seulement dans l'optique arachnéenne.

Harry réintégra son enveloppe juste à temps pour entendre Katie lui demander de choisir entre Belén et Casona. Il s'était forgé son opinion depuis longtemps, aussi sut-il immédiatement que répondre. Alejandro était un excellent gardien, mais il était trop sûr de lui. Quant à Ana Casona, elle volait avec aisance, elle arrêtait très bien les tirs et remettait le Souaffle en jeu avec précision.

- Belén, dit-il.

Tout simplement parce qu'il savait que Ron ne supporterait jamais de voir son poste pris par une fille avec qui il avait déjà quelques affinités. C'était l'unique raison. Et il n'en était pas très fier, mais tant pis.

Chacun devait décider, à présent. Un à un, ils donnèrent le nom de la personne qu'ils avaient choisie:

- Belén, dit Fred. 

- Casona, fit Alicia, toujours en colère.

- Casona, approuva Katie.

- Weasley, lâcha Angelina, butée.

Elle eût droit à des regards fusilleurs des cinq autres, mais elle maintint:

- C'est lui qui doit avoir ce poste, dit-elle. C'est lui le meilleur. Je me fiche de ce que vous en pensez. Vous trois (elle désigna les jumeaux et Harry du menton) vous êtes aveuglés par l'idée qu'on va vous accuser de favoritisme. Mais c'est à Ron que revient ce poste, que vous le vouliez ou non. 

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne, à présent. Georges était dévoré entre deux tentations toutes aussi grandes. Il avait très envie de voter pour Ron, mais il avait aussi très envie de voter pour Alejandro Belén. Dans le premier cas, il faudrait refaire le vote mais cela laisserait une chance à celui à qui revenait à l'évidence la place. Dans le deuxième cas, le débat serait terminé et ils auraient malgré tout un excellent Gardien. La difficulté du choix était doublée par le fait que le vote entier reposait sur sa voix. Il pouvait faire basculer de n'importe quel côté. Alors, parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de choisir entre son frère et Alejandre Belén, il dit:

- Casona.

À peine était-ce prononcé qu'il se mordit les lèvres, regrettant sa lâcheté. Mais trop tard, c'était ainsi. Ana Casona était la Gardienne de Gryffondor.

Ron revint péniblement à la surface. Dans son rêve, d'affreuses araignées velues se disputaient. Il se demanda où il était allée chercher que des araignées pouvaient se disputer. 

"C'est curieux, se dit-il. Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné." C'était parfaitement exceptionnel qu'il se réveille par lui-même. Ron avait souvent considéré que son activité de prédilection était la sieste, et il croyait dur comme fer que s'il devenait Animagus il se transformerait en marmotte. Ce qui n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire. Hmm, dormir

Mais soudain, il fit un bond de trois mètres dans son lit, car il venait de réaliser: il n'avait pas entendu sonner le réveil, il allait être en retard à la sélection pour le poste de Gardien! Il essaya de bondir de son lit, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et que son corps n'était vraiment pas en état de bondir ni quoi que ce soit. Pour résumer la situation, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lamentable. 

Mais comment s'était-il fait ça?

Voyant son patient réveillé, Madame Pomfresh arriva sans se presser, ses jupes froufroutant au rythme de ses pas. 

- Eh bien, jeune homme, comment vous sentez-vous? fit-elle en dosant soigneusement un médicament dans un petit verre. 

- Mal, articula Ron d'une voix pâteuse. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je suis ici? 

- Triple fracture du tibia, la hanche et l'épaule déboitées, sept côtes cassées, les poumons percés, deux hémorragies internes dont une importante – ouvrez la bouche– le bras droit réduit en compote, la moelle épinière sectionnée vous avez eu une chance folle de ne pas mourir sur le coup, Mr Weasley. Peu de gens ont survécu à une telle chute.

- Hein? Comment ça? D'où est-ce que je suis tombé?

Elle le regarda gravement par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas?

- Non!

- D'un balai, Mr Weasley. Vous êtes tombé pendant les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai raté les sélections? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Reposez-vous, conseilla Madame Pomfresh. Vous en avez expressément besoin. 

- Non! protesta Ron. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé! S'il-vous-plaît.

- À quand remonte votre dernier souvenir?

- Heu, fit-il en réfléchissant intensément, je me rappelle le jour de la rentrée, hier Harry a eu une crise, on est venus ici Et le soir, je me suis endormi en pensant aux sélections d'aujourd'hui et voilà, c'est tout. Quelle heure est-il? Je suis resté inconscient longtemps? 

- Il est dix-sept heures. Et vous êtes resté inconscient onze jours.

- QUOI? hurla Ron en se redressant.

Mais il le regretta aussitôt, car son dos le rappela à l'ordre de manière brutale. Consterné, il se laissa aller sur son oreiller en pensant au Quidditch. S'il était tombé il ne préférait pas penser aux conséquences. Il espérait juste avoir eu le temps d'attraper quelques balles avant.

Harry rentra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, son Éclair de Feu sous le bras et trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Dehors, l'orage glacial ne décolérait pas. C'était un temps à se blottir au coin du feu avec douze épaisseurs de pulls et de couvertures sur soi. En tout cas, certainement pas un temps à faire ses devoirs.

Comme pour le rappeler à lordre, Hermione était là, en train de travailler, comme toujours. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de ses livres quand il s'approcha.

- Bonjour, dit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

Pas de réponse.

- Ne réponds pas surtout.

Elle se laissa enfin déconcentrer, le fusilla du regard.

- Ça va, tu permets que je travaille? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de la faire, mais tu pourrais au moins laisser les autres en paix.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends? demanda-t-il du ton le plus glacial de son répertoire. 

- Tu m'as déconcentrée, voilà! cria-t-elle, faisant lever la tête les quelques élèves qui traînaient par là.

- Oh, désolée, Miss Granger. C'est vrai que votre concentration passe avant tout en ce bas monde. Tu te souviens que ton meilleur ami est à l'infirmerie, entre la vie et la mort? Ou tes études éclipsent tout?

- Jetmrd, grogna Hermione.

- Pas compris.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. 

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que je n'étais pas au niveau de Mademoiselle Granger. Personne n'est à son niveau, elle est si douée! Surtout, ne t'abaisse pas à mon niveau, tu pourrais te salir! 

- Râh, mais c'est quoi ton problème? beugla Hermione ne refermant son livre d'un geste sec. Tu t'es fait jeter par Cho, c'est ça? Ou alors tu as encore eu un vilain cauchemar? Pauvre petit Harry, vas vite demander une potion à Madame Pomfresh! Elle te fera faire un bon dodo!

À présent, Harry fulminait. Mais le pire, c'est que ni lui ni Hermione ne savaient pourquoi ils avaient commencé à se crêper le chignon.

Et puis il commença à regretter. C'était stupide, il avat déjà suffisament de problèmes sans en plus se disputer avec sa meilleure amie. 

- Excuse-moi, Hermione je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est les entraînements, toute cette pression Je crois que l'abscence de Ron me met les nerfs en pelote.

- Oui, eh bien à moi aussi, fit la jeune fille, pas encore calmée. Alors tu pourrais faire un effort. Moi j'en fais toute la journée.

- Mais je sais! Moi aussi je fais des efforts, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je suis fatigué, je pense tout le temps à lui...

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. 

- Hermione! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est rien, c'est juste que

Sa voix se cassa et elle se blottit dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci, surpris et un pêu gêné, lui tapota maladroitement le dos. 

- Ça va, ça va, murmurait-il. Ne pleure pas.

- Excuse-moi, renifla-t-elle en se redressant. C'est juste que je voudrais être forte et ne pas m'en faire et je n'y arrive pas je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Ron, inconscientet s'il ne revenait pas, ce qu'on deviendrait moi je n'y arriverais pas.

- Il va guérir, ne t'en fais pas. Il ira mieux, très bientôt.

- Et je sais que je m'inquiète trop, qu'il ne va pas mourir mais ma main, Harry ma main me joue des tours elle me manque cruellement, et en même temps elle me fait mal comme si elle était encore là!

À ces mots, Harry se sentit incroyablement gêné, car c'était comme si l'infirmité d'Hermione lui était sortie de l'esprit. Il n'avait pas oublié l'accident, mais ça faisait très, très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas songé à sa main droite. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, pas même les profs. Hermione dissimulait magnifiquement bien ses difficultés. 

- Oh! excuse-moi, s'écria la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas, la rassura-t-il. Mais tu sais, je crois que tu devrais mettre quelqu'un au courant. Au moins Madame Pomfresh. Elle pourrait t'aider quand ça fait mal.

- Pas question! paniqua-t-elle. Ça reste entre nous trois. Et puis, Dumbledore est sûrement au courant, vu les évènements de cet été. Mr Weasley a dû lui dire. Alors non, je ne vais pas l'étaler.

- Comme tu veux.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Pour Hermione, pour Ron, pour lui-même. Pour Sirius dont il était sans nouvelles depuis deux mois. Pour ce qui allait advenir dans les prochains mois. Pour ce que manigançait Voldemort.

S'il avait su, il se serait fait encore plus de souci.

Dans les hauteurs des plafonds de Poudlard, les araignées s'étaient à présent séparé en deux clans. Le premier, partisan de la politique de l'autruche, était commandé par une grande faucheuse du nom de Sh"'s¨hs*. Le second, plus réduit, était composé d'araignées d'action qui ne supportaient pas de rester inactives et qui avaient décidé d'aller de l'avant. Leur chef était une petite jaune tachtée de brun, pleine d'énergie, aux pattes vives. Elle s'appelait Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h. 

Les araignées du clan de Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h étaient venues discuter une dernière fois avec les partisanes de Sh"'s¨hs*. Elles voulaient essayer de convaincre leurs consurs de les accompagner.

- Shshs!¨^`ssh'! Shshs!¨^ssh'! criaient-elles à portée d'oreille (ou ce qui en tient lieu) des toiles des araignées de Sh"'s¨hs*.

- Tic tic tic tic tic! cliquetèrent celles-ci en guise d'avertissement.

- Sh`"""¨tic sh"h'^*s¨tic tic! tic Sh¨¨'`s`sh~``tic! Shhhh~~~h~""¨tic! insistèrent les premières.

Elles battirent en retraite avec des "tic" sonores quand les alliées de Sh"'s¨hs* la faucheuse se mirent à vibrer avec force pour secouer les toiles.

- Sh`tic tic tic! lancèrent les vaincues avec défi. Les autres cliquetèrent de rire. 

- Shss"~°, dit l'araignée Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h en entraînant ses compagnes. Ce qui signifiait, à peu de choses près: "Tant pis pour elles! Allons-y!".

Mais ce n'est qu'un traduction approximative, bien sûr.

– fin du chapitre 10–

You! Je me suis défoulée! Il faut dire que d'adopter le point de vue de Ron, c'est pas toujours facile Quand je me relis, je me dis que je suis vraiment victime de l'influence de Terry Pratchett. Mais c'est pas grave, tant qu'on rigole bien! Au fait, elles vous ont plu mes araignées? Je dois vous avouer un truc: je ne sais ab-so-lu-ment pas où elles m'emmènent! J'ai placé des araignées ici uniquement pour détendre l'atmosphère (nan, c'est même pas vrai: j'ai placé des araignées parce que je ne savais pas quoi écrire et que je suis partie en free-style avec les pensées de Harry Mais aussi, j'avais pas envie d'écrire toutes les délibérations des joueurs de Qidditch, ça aurait été long! là c'est bien plus marrant.)

Une petite page de pub, parce que je trouve ça important d'expliquer mes influences: mes livres de chevet sont (ouh là, yen a bcp!):

- Harry Potter (bah forcément!) 

- Le Seigneur des Anneaux (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué, ma fic est truffée de citations! du film essentiellement, elles st + simples à retenir. J'adore le film! Je suis à fond dedans. Ça c'est une adaptation réussie! En +, Frodon est trop bô!!!)

- À la Croisée des Mondes, de Philip Pullman. Alors ça, pour ceux qui l'auraient pas lu, jetez-vous dessus! C'est _le_ classique-pour-la-jeunesse-mais-pas-que-pour-les-jeunes du siècle, avec HP. Il paraît qu'il va y avoir une adaptation cinéma, Maman j'ai peur! Faites qu'ils respectent le bouquin! Eh, au fait: À la Croisée des mondes, en anglais, ça donne "His Dark Materials". Je vous le dis, parce que je pense que personne ne le sait, que c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'une seule fic française sur ce livre sur fanfiction.net. Alors, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est écrivez des fics dessus! Qu'on récompense le merveilleux travail de Pullamn, comme on récompense celui de J.K.Rowling!

- Les Annales du Disque-Monde, de Terry Pratchett, mais ça je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Il y a 22 tomes en français, et au moins trois de plus en anglais. Pratchett a une vitesse de production qui enfonce tout, y compris les pauvres traducteurs qui ont bien du mal à suivre.

- Hypérion, la Chute d'Hypérion, Endymion, l'Éveil d'Endymion, de Dan Simmons. Un seul mot: sublime! Pour ceux qui se décourageraient devant les livres pleins de mystères, tout ce qui n'est pas très clair dans Hypérion est réexpliqué dans Endymion, contrairement à ce qu'affirme le héros à la première page d'Endymion. Et j'adore la philosophie d'Énée, avec la théorie du Temps de Planck et de l'Espace de Planck, etc c'est grandiose!

- La Trilogie de Gaïa, de John Varley. Peu connu, mais très beau. Pour ceux qui aimeraient les slash, la moitié des héros sont homosexuels! Nan, je déconne. Ça n'a rien d'un slash. C'est vraiment très chouette (passée la scène de cul à la troisième page qui déroute un peu) et l'intérêt, c'est que vingt ou cinquante ans s'écoulent entre deux tomes, ce qui permet de voir évoluer le monde, sans pour autant changer de héros (vous verrez par vous-même, héhé)

- Fondation, de Isaac Asimov. Il y a cinq tomes, mais je vous conseille de commencer par "Prélude à Fondation" et "Aube de Fondation" si vous voulez bien tout comprendre. L'histoire d'amour de Hari (non, pas Harry) Seldon et de Dors Venabili est magnifique, comme toutes les histoires de robots d'ailleurs! Et l'aventure de Trevize à travers toutes la galaxie il faut l'avoir lu. Si vous voulez mieux comprendre, je vous recommande aussi "Les Cavernes d'acier", "Face aux feux du soleil" et "Les robots de l'aube", ainsi que toutes les nouvelles de Asimov sur les robots, qui permettent de mieux cerner l'univers qu'il a bâti pour la bonne raison que son uvre s'étend sur plusieurs millénaires.

- Et enfin, un des meilleurs pour la fin (en fait ils sont tous meilleurs, je serais incapable de faire un choix entre tous ceux-là): Le cycle des Princes d'Ambre, de Roger Zelazny! Si vous êtes une fille et que vous arrivez à lire les dix tomes sans tomber amoureuse de Corwin et/ou de Merlin, c'est que vous avez un cur de pierre! Personnellement, j'en suis folle, de l'un comme de l'autre, et ausi de Julian (qui n'est pas si méchant que ça!), de Deirdre, de Ganelon, de Random et de tous les autres princes d'Ambre même Éric! Mais pour ça, il faut voir lu la fin bonne lecture!

Wouh! j'en ai mis une couche! À bientôt pour parler BD et mangas!

Ona


	11. Voici venir les temps

****

Chapitre 11: Voici venir les temps 

Harry se plongea dans ses couvertures, plus lamentable et plus torturé que jamais. Il acceuillit le sommeil avec bonheur, comme une fraction de délivrance, trop courte, mais délicieuse. Et il se releva aussitôt.

Ça n'était pas vraiment comme s'il était réveillé, étant donné qu'il dormait profondément. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il rêvait qu'il était éveillé, parce qu'il savait qu'il rêvait. C'était _autre chose._ Cette idée lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Curieusement, il ne les sentit même pas. Ou plutôt, il _savait_ qu'il aurait dû les sentir, mais il ne retrouvait pas la sensation au milieu du fouillis de perception qui lui parvenaient. Son cerveau s'emballait et palpitait, car tout à coup ses sens se retrouvaient amplifiés et projetés dans toutes les directions; il percevait chaque parfum, chaque odeur aussi, le goût salé de la pierre et les pulsations qui l'animaient, il percevait et s'apercevait de la vie qui animait le château. Il sentait le relief du parquet lisse, le verre irrégulier de la fenêtre, le grain accidenté des rideaux de velours, il en voyait la couleur rouge sombre en pensée, il voyait les étoiles au-delà du plafond et il sentait leur odeur de métal brûlant et leur goût acide, palpitant. Il sentait que chaque étoile avait son odeur particulière, tellement différente des autres et pourtant tellement proche qu'elles ne ressemblaient à aucune autre odeur sur Terre et dans l'univers. Il voyait l'empreinte de la Terre, sa Terre aimée, la vie qui pulsait, il entendait le gigantesque cur de pierre bouillante solidifiée par la pression, qui craquelait et bougeait sans cesse. Il sentait, il voyait, il entendait, il sentaitentendaitvoyait

Cela se calma. Harry resta dans son lit en rêve, réfléchissant à cette intéressante expérience. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de réintégrer son état normal qu'un nouveau rêve enchaîna sur le premier. 

Les murs de la chambre grisaillèrent, s'effritèrent et tombèrent en poussière. Harry se retrouva dans une lande désertique, balayée par des vents au goût de plomb qui soulevaient des nuages de poussière ocre. Tout était brun et beige, comme un tableau à l'encre sépia. Debout dans le vent, Harry écoutait ses cheveux crépiter et tirailler sur leur racine comme autant d'étendards dans la tempête. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que chaque mèche laissait derrière elle une traînée de poussière de magie qui s'envolait et se fondait dans la poudre de fer de l'air. Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux sur ses doigts pour le voir, emplis d'une magie comme jamais il n'en avait senti. Il n'entendait rien, que le grondement du vent, et pourtant il savait que la magie gémissait et crépitait, prisonnière de ses filets. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Morgane Wakewage était debout face à lui, et que ses cheveux volaient comme les siens, et que ses mains étreignaient la même magie.

Ce fut elle qui parla la première:

- Sept soleils et sept lunes, sept planètes y compris la _Poule_. Sept éléments avec la farine de l'air.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il croisa les bras d'un air de défi. 

Morgane secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris, remarqua-t-elle. 

- J'attends que tu m'expliques, fit patiemment Harry.

Il avait toute la nuit et même au-delà. Cette fois-ci, il ne perdrait pas son sang-froid. Ce n'était même pas une décision. Juste une certitude.

Morgane balaya toute la lande déserte d'un seul regard. Ses yeux souriaient.

- Six petits enfants de la cire, vivifiés par l'énergie de la lumière, récita-t-elle. Si tu l'ignores, je le sais. Six plantes médicinales dans le chaudron. Le nain mêle le breuvage, son petit doigt dans la bouche. 

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne répéta pas non plus sa question. Elle ne répondrait pas avant qu'il l'y oblige, il le savait, alors plutôt que de s'énerver, il l'attaqua.

C'était une attaque magique, bien sûr, et Harry mesurait parfaitement la moindre de ses actions. Pas de grosse boule de lumière, ni d'épées, de sceptres et de Chimères, pas d'Expelliarmus ni de Doloris, pas de coup de poin ni de parades compliquées. Pas d'armes, pas de contact, rien de tout ce qu'il était convenu d'appeler un Duel. Rien qu'une chose: La Magie.

Harry aurait été bien incapable de l'expliquer, mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire: il étendit les doigts pour sentir les flux de magie, attrapa le plus proche et tira dessus. 

Morgane fut comme frappée d'un magistral coup de pied à l'estomac. Elle leva les mains vers le ciel pour en aspirer la magie et compenser sa douleur. Et alors que Harry la croyait occupée à se remettre, elle fit onduler une vague de magie qui le frappa au visage.

Mais c'était comme dans un jeu. Il ressentait la puissance des coups porter, il sentait son corps protester, mais il n'avait pas mal, pas vraiment; s'il avait déjà été saoul, il aurait pu comparer avec cet état: Il avait toute sa conscience, mais les sensations de son corps ne passaient pas bien jusqu'au cerveau. Toute son attention était concentrée sur les manipulations dans la magie.

Quant à Morgane, elle souriait plus ouvertement depuis qu'il l'avait attaquée. Elle semblait heureuse. Elle attendait ses coups, prête à répliquer plus violement encore.

Harry n'allait pas se gêner. 

Il attrapa de nouveau des ondes de magie brute, les assembla, les modela à sa convenance et en fit un charme qu'il projeta sur son adversaire. Elle le reçut en pleine poitrine et éclata d'un rire cristallin, tandis que ses vêtements se consumaient. Bientôt elle se retrouva entièrement nue, et Harry frissona car son corps n'avait rien d'humain: il n'était qu'ombres et fumées. 

- Cinq zones terrestres, déclama-t-elle. Cinq âges dans la durée du temps; cinq roches sur notre Sur.

Et en même temps elle envoya un sort qui enveloppa Harry dans un cristal de lumière. Il se débattit pour en sortir, libéra toute sa tension de magie d'un bloc et fit éclater le cristal en minuscules parcelles qui grésillèrent en fendant les airs. Lorsque les éclats touchèrent le sol, ils ne rebondirent pas mais s'y enfonçèrent au ralenti. Et bientôt, sur un grand cercle autour des deux combattants, chaque minuscule cristal germa et produisit une pousse qui bourgeonna et grandit dans un petit claquement. En quelques secondes, ils se tenaient au centre d'une grande forêt d'arbres larges et solides. Le vent agita les milliers de feuillages et les feuilles commencèrent à tomber, en pluie fine et régulière.

- Quatre pierres à aiguiser, murmura Morgane en caressant l'écorce du géant le plus proche. Pierres à aiguiser de Merlin, qui aiguisent les épées des braves.

- Que vient faire Merlin là-dedans? s'enquit Harry, en pure perte. 

Elle sourit mystérieusement et aussitôt lui envoya un nouveau charme comme un boulet de canon. Tandis qu'il encaissait, elle poursuivait:

- Trois parties dans le monde; trois commencements et trois fins, pour l'homme comme pour le chêne. Trois royaumes de Merlin, pleins de fruits d'or, de fleurs brillantes, de petits enfants qui rient. 

Le sortilège de Harry la coupa, et elle se vit privée d'une grande partie de son corps, car la magie passa à travers elle en emportant les ombres qui le composaient.

Mais Morgane éclata de rire et se changea en animal. Elle n'était plus elle, mais une panthère noire, souple et puissante.

- Tu ne sais même pas encore maîtriser les règles de ce rêve, murmura sa voix dans l'oreille de Harry. Ce qui compte ici ce n'est pas d'être le plus intelligent ou le plus fort. Il s'agit de frapper sans y penser. La magie sait très bien s'assembler toute seule; Elle a juste besoin que tu lui fournisse un but. 

La voix s'envola dans le vent avec un dernier éclat de rire, et Harry se retrouva seul parmi les arbres. 

- D'accord, dit-il.

Et il s'imagina en panthère, lui aussi. Il se sentit grimper aux arbres à la suite de Morgane, la rattraper et l'imobiliser par la magie. Il entendit le vent dans ses oreilles de félin et le goût de l'air sur sa langue sensible.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était un lion.

Il sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche. Sa nouvelle enveloppe corporelle n'était pas faite pour cela, mais il ne se posa pas la question et il jaillit à la cime des arbres, en haut des branches les plus fines qui n'auraient jamais dû supporter son poids. 

Morgane la panthère était là, en train de se lécher le flanc. Il bondit crocs sortis, mais la magie le précéda dans son intention et envoya bouler le félin noir. Celui-ci perdit pied et bascula à travers les branches. Morgane chuta ainsi sur toute la hauteur des arbres géants et s'écrasa au sol, où elle rebondit avec violence.

Harry se laissa descendre à ses côtés. La panthère avait creusé un cratère dans le sol de la forêt. Elle murmurait:

- Deux bufs attelés à une coque; ils tirent, ils vont expirer; voyez la merveille!

Puis elle périt. Morgane jaillit de son enveloppe détruite à la vitesse du vent et percuta Harry de toute sa magie. Il roula droit dans un tronc et resta là, figé par le sort de son adversaire. Celle-ci, qui avait repris forme humaine, récitait:

- Pas de série pour le nombre un: la Nécessité Unique, le

Elle ne put terminer, coupée par un magistral coup de la patte griffue du lion Harry. Elle tomba à terre et il lui sauta dessus, prenant soin à appliquer tout son poids. Le combat tournait au corps-à-corps, mais il n'avait que faire des règles. Il se transforma en aigle, puis en loup, puis en ours, en tigre, en lion à nouveau, en boa, en chien, faucon, cerf, léopard, renard, blaireau, oiseauserpentocelotkangouroutigre et le reste. Puis il se calma. 

Il se contenta d'immobiliser Morgane de toutes ses forces, de toute sa magie, de tout son poids de garçon, redevenu humain. 

- Trépas, père de la Douleur. Rien avant, rien de plus, termina Morgane. 

Il avait gagné.

Elle se releva et il la laissa faire. Elle marcha, sortit de la forêt.

Ils avaient sous les yeux le parc de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus ici? questionna Harry. 

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, dit simplement la fille.

- Parce que ce n'est pas toi, peut-être?

- C'est toi qui rêves, fut sa réponse.

La lumière brillait dans la cabane de Hagrid. Le parc était plus silencieux qu'un tombeau. 

- Ça n'est pas Poudlard, dit Harry. Il n'y a pas un bruit, pas un signe de vie.

- Il y a de la lumière chez le garde-chasse. C'est toujours là que vont tes pas las.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il. 

Les brins d'herbe ne s'agitaient pas, pas plus que la lune ne pulsait. Le château n'était pas animé comme à son habitude.

Harry était touché dans son troisième cur, le plus profond. Il ne supportait pas de voir son foyer comme mort. Malgré lui, la magie répondit à son souhait et s'agita pour redonner vie à chaque parcelle du lieu. 

- Arrête! avertit Morgane.

Il se retourna, fâché malgré lui.

- Il ne faut jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dort, murmura-t-elle.

- Il ne dort pas, il est mort, répliqua le garçon. Je peux lui rendre vie.

- Surtout pas! 

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans ce rêve, Harry se sentit devenir léger. Pour un peu, il aurait souri.

- Tu as paniqué? demanda-t-il tout doucement à Morgane. Je pensais que rien de ce qui se passait dans ce rêve n'était important.

- Tout est important, répondit-elle. Tu crois pouvoir manipuler de la magie brute comme ça sans que ça ait une influence sur le monde réel?

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

- Ça change quoi?

- J'attends que tu me le dises.

- Rien.

- D'accord.

Tous deux se turent longtemps, et ils restèrent à se toiser. La magie palpitait entre eux deux, agitée de turbulences. Finalement, Morgane détourna le regard la première et s'avança vers le château.

Les deux jeunes Sorciers gravirent les marches de Poudlard, dans le silence plombé et l'atmosphère irréelle. Morgane, qui était en tête, poussa les deux battants de toutes ses forces magiques. La porte pivota et les laissa entrer. 

Ils étaient à un endroit que Harry avait déjà vu, mais ça n'était pas Poudlard. Il reconnut finalement la grande porte d'ébène, les têtes de loups en argent, les deux trolls aux hallebardes.

Morgane marcha vers eux et dit:

- Laissez-moi passer. J'amène un précieux présent au Maître. 

Et comme pour mieux appuyer ses paroles, elle se tourna à moitié pour désigner Harry. 

Dès qu'il pénétra dans l'antre de Voldemort, ils fut saisi par la terreur sans nom qu'inspirait la seule présence du Mage Noir. Il était au bout d'une salle sombre et immense, assis sur un trône d'ébène en forme de serre d'aigle. Son corps disparaissait au milieu de multiples couches de velours noir et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur maléfique. À ses pieds était lové le serpent Nagini.

Harry fut poussé sans ménagement et jeté au bas du trône. Il connaissait la scène. Mais cette fois-ci, il la découvrait sous l'angle de la magie, et c'était bien plus intéressant.

À droite, à gauche, des dizaines de Mangemorts: en apparence forts et fiers d'être admis auprès de leur Maître, mais Harry voyait à présent la peur qui flambait en eux, colorant tout de violet sombre. Il voyait leurs auras: de grandes roues de lumières, parcourues de flux ondulants et de signes cabalistiques en lente rotation. Chaque aura avait sa couleur particulière, parfois même deux ou trois, et sa forme. Mais toutes se teintaient actuellement du violet de la peur et du rouge orangé de l'excitation, à la vue de l'ennemi de Voldemort enfin capturé. Et Harry vit même une chose, si étrange qu'il crut que la magie l'abusait: la plupart des Mangemorts coloraient les flux magiques du brun de l'angoisse en voyant le garçon captif. Pourquoi? Voldemort était-il entouré de traîtres? Cela paraissait impossible. Et pourtant

- Eh bien, ricanait Voldemort. On dirait que voici notre jeune fugueuse! Et que m'apporte-t-elle? Ça alors! Harry Potter en personne. Voilà bien une surprise!

Harry suffoquait de haine. Il ne savait plus qui il brûlait le plus d'assassiner, Voldemort pour tous ses crimes, Morgane Wakewage pour son innomable traîtrise, ou lui, pour son aveuglement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Existait-il une seule personne au monde, Sorciers et Moldus confondus, qui ait été plus habile à se jeter dans la gueule du loup? 

Etc, etc pendant que le Harry qui revivait la scène retrouvait ses émotions d'alors, le Harry qui rêvait continuait à observer sous l'angle de la magie. Il avait à présent le trône en serre d'aigle sous les yeux, et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer: Il voyait l'aura de Voldemort. 

Et il n'en avait pas.

Pas d'aura. Rien. Pas le moindre petit flux magique ne voletait parmi des signes cabalistiques. Rien. Voldemort était aussi froid et irréel qu'un fantôme.

- Je suis née pour vous servir, mon Maître, déclarait Morgane. C'est mon unique but et mon unique souhait. Ordonnez, et j'obéirai. 

- Stop! hurla Harry. Morgane, parle-moi!

Le rêve se figea et la jeune fille se retourna, une intense expression d'exaltation sur le visage:

- Je t'écoute. 

- Pourquoi on revit ça?

- Tu l'as voulu.

- Non, jamais. Je hais ce souvenir. 

- Il t'encombre. Tu as besoin de le revivre, encore et encore, pour en trouver l'expliquation. 

- C'est toi qui le dis, marmonna Harry. 

Mais il sentait que c'était vrai. Alors il posa la question:

- Pourquoi Voldemort n'a-t-il pas d'aura?

- Il n'est plus humain. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne question.

- Et alors? fit Harry en ignorant la remarque. Toutes les choses ont une aura, même les cailloux. Même s'il n'est plus humain, il devrait avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à une aura. Il est en vie, après tout.

Pris d'un doute, il demanda:

- Il est en vie, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Morgane. Ou il ne te donnerait pas tant de mal. Les fantômes n'ont aucun pouvoir. 

- Alors?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main. Tout le corps du garçon se contracta à ce contact détesté. Mais il fut surpris, car en regardant les choses en face, il réalisa que cette main sur la sienne ne le dérangeait quasiment plus. Il réfléchit et se rendit compte d'une chose étrange: il ne détestait plus Morgane Wakewage.

- Tu ne dois pas te contenter de regarder, disait celle-ci. Même avec la magie. Les humains ont trop tendance à s'occuper uniquement de voir, parce que c'est ce qu'ils savent faire le mieux. Mais on voit bien mieux les choses avec les autres sens. Une aura a sa couleur, son odeur, sa musique, son goût et son relief. Maintenant, tu dois étendre tes tentacules jusqu'à lui.

Lui, c'était évidemment Voldemort, figé par le charme de Harry comme un insecte dans un morceau d'ambre. Le garçon obéit à Morgane, sans même savoir pourquoi, et il s'étendit jusqu'au Mage. Ses bras de magie, ou ses tentacules, tâtèrent, reniflèrent, goûtèrent la magie autour de l'homme. Et il la vit, l'aura. Il la vit avec les cinq sens, y compris la vue, même si elle vint en dernier. Il sentit son acidité mêlée d'amertume sans fin. Son odeur de pourriture, mélange de toutes, absolument toutes les odeurs existantes, et même quelques une qui n'avaient pas d'équivalent réel. Sa musique, infâme cacophonie faite de chaque son, de chaque note, de chaque bruit. Sa texture, dure, souple, fluide, creuse, lisse, veloutée, piquante, brûlante, rugueuse, irrégulière, rêche, douce, raide, fragile, malléable, cassante, si froide, si froide et si brûlante à la fois. Et sa couleur, sa couleur de marron brun sale, mélange de chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel, plus l'octaline qui était la couleur de la magie même. Parmi tous ces traits, ces millions de traits qui étaient ceux de toutes les auras existantes, Harry reconnut celle de Ron, ocre et orange, dont Voldemort avait volée une partie pendant qu'il s'abreuvait de ses forces, au cours du Duel contre Harry. Il y avait aussi un morceau de l'aura de Sirius, bleu nuit, celle d'Hermione, bleue pâle, vert et or. Et plein d'autres que Harry connaissait ou pas. Il tenta de retrouver celle de Morgane, car il ne la connaissait pas encore, mais il fut distrait, car il venait d'apercevoir la sienne propre: un brin de magie rouge et dorée qui dérivait lentement, influant sur tout ce qu'elle touchait. Il vit que la magie brune et sale devait lutter en permanence pour empêcher l'influence de la magie rouge et or de tout faire basculer. 

- Hey! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi mon aura se comporte-t-elle de cette manière? 

Mais avant même d'entendre la réponse, il avait la réponse: ce coup mortel que Voldemort avait lancé sur un bébé et qui lui était revenu. L'être du Mage Noir avait été profondément marqué par la personnalité de Harry, tout comme ce dernier par celle de Voldemort. Il avait même sans doute été amputé d'une partie de son aura. Alors, pour remplacer, il volait celles de chaque chose. Ce qui donnait cette cacophonie de sons, d'odeurs et de textures.

Morgane lui parlait. Il écouta:

- Tu croyais être le seul à avoir reçu une partie de la personnalité de Voldemort? Détrompe-toi. Il doit lutter à chaque instant pour refouler l'influence de la magie qu'il t'a volé. Et regarde.

Elle désignait cette fois le corps du Mage, plus son aura. En fermant les yeux à moitié, Harry vit ce qu'il y avait à voir: Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines n'était pas le sien. C'était le sang de Harry. 

Le Sang de l'Ennemi. La Chair du Serviteur. Les Os du Père. Tout s'accordait. Voldemort vivait dans un corps qui ressemblait à celui qu'il avait possédé, mais ça n'était pas le sien. Rien dans Voldemort n'était à Voldemort. Ni le sang, ni la chaire, ni les Os, ni l'Aura. Et il déployait une puissance colossale pour maintenir chaque élément avec son voisin, en permanence. Voilà quelle était sa faiblesse.

- Compris? fit Morgane. C'est ça que tu dois découvrir comment combattre.

- Et toi? s'enquit Harry. Pourquoi tu me montres ça? Quel est ton intêret là-dedans?

Elle haussa les épaules et tira sur le charme du garçon. Celui-ci céda et le temps recommença à s'écouler. 

- Bien, bien, jubilait le Mage Noir. On dirait donc que les leçons de ton père ont porté plus qu'il ne le croyait... Voilà qui le surprendra. Mais dis-moi, Morgane, pourquoi donc as-tu agis si secrètement? Pourquoi as-tu donné une image si fausse de toi-même à tous les Mangemorts qui t'ont rencontré? Es-tu vraiment ce que tu prétends être ou bien n'est-ce qu'un autre de tes visages? 

Un instant, elle sembla déstabilisée. Mais la seconde d'après, elle reprenait:

- Pourquoi vous aurais-je apporté ces deux-là si j'agissais en traître?

- C'est bien ce qu'on se demande, marmonna Harry.

Et il immobilisa à nouveau le temps. Morgane se tourna vers lui, apparement fâchée. 

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de perdre du temps, s'il-te-plaît? 

- Non, je veux me réveiller. Mais avant, je veux que tu me répondes. 

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Oh si, il y a beaucoup à dire. Sur plein de choses. Mais par-dessus tout, je veux savoir ce qui te pousse à faire ce que tu fais.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu n'admets toujours pas que les gens puissent faire des actions gratuites! Tu es incroyable! Il n'y a pas que l'ambition, dans la vie. 

- C'est pourtant toi qui m'a enseigné que l'Amour ne signifiait ien face à la Douleur et à la Terreur. 

- Oh, oui, j'ai dit ça, fit-elle d'un ton léger.

- Donc?

- Donc quoi?

- J'attends la suite du raisonnement. À ce que tu dis, l'Amour n'est rien, mais on peut agir uniquement en son nom. Ça ne tient pas debout. 

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'agissais au nom de l'Amour. Il n'est d'aucune utilité quand il s'agit de combattre. 

- Alors? l'ambition?

Elle secoua la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. 

- La Paix? Tu es une gentille héroïne qui veut sauver les innocents, c'est ça?

Elle éclata de rire: 

- Ridicule, dit-elle. 

- Serpentarde, souffla méchamment Harry.

- Et fière de l'être, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu agis pour sauver des vies innocentes, toi.

- Peut-être, mais moi je ne sacrifie pas des vies pour servir mes objectifs.

Le décor autour d'eux avait fondu à mesure que la colère de Harry avait monté. Ils étaient à présent dans une plaine aride et dévastée, parmi les ruines d'une ville et les reliques d'une guerre sans merci: tranchées creusées dans la boue, trous d'obus, squelettes blanchis.

- Moi non plus, affirma Morgane dans le vent.

- Ah non? hurla Harry. Et Ron et moi? Et Sirius? ET HERMIONE, QUI A PERDU SA MAIN? Ose prétendre que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a vendue aux Mangemorts! 

Elle avait baissé la tête et serré les dents. Touché.

Mais Harry ne décolérait pas pour autant. Il voulait l'entendre avouer. Il voualit qu'elle pleure, qu'elle demande le pardon. Et il voulait refuser.

- Alors? fit-il durement. 

- Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas, dit-elle, si bas qu'il crût avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi?

- Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, cette fois. 

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'en fut en courant dans le terrain de bataille fumant.

Harry la laissa partir, encore perplexe. Cette fille était si bizarre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans son rêve? 

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans son rêve? Il était largement temps de se réveiller.

- On y va, ordonna-t-il.

Il se releva dans son lit, trempé de sueur et emmêlé dans les draps. 

Cette obscure clarté qui tombait des étoiles il secoua la tête. Tout était emmêlé.

Une immense fatigue pesait sur ses épaules, palpable. Et le mal de crâne était de retour, toujours aussi virulent. Harry aurait bien eu besoin de sommeil, car son rêve ne l'avait en rien reposé, au contraire. Mais il avait si peur de replonger dedans qu'il se força à s'animer et sortit du lit. 

Une fois à l'air libre, le froid le fit grelotter. Pour éviter de geler sur pied, il prit une couverture dans laquelle il s'enveloppa et il sortit silencieusement de la chambre. 

La couverture qui traînait par terre faissait "frott frott" dans son sillage. Les marches grinçaient.

Dans la Salle Commune, une horloge tic-taquait. 

Harry entendait la musique intime du château, lointaine et si douce 

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Dors, abandonne-toi.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Nul ne t'éveillera.

Sauf elle

Les _sakura_, les pétales de cerisier, pleuvaient comme de la neige. Les grands arbres centenaires, aux troncs noueux, étaient penchés sur la clairière comme pour l'abriter du reste du monde. Au centre dormait une enfant nue.

Harry s'approcha, faisant bruisser les herbes dans le silence profond. Le corps de l'enafnt rayonnait, comme s'il était éclairé par une source de lumière qui n'atteignait qu'elle. Elle était étnedue dans les fleurs des champs qui lui faisaient un berceau aux couleurs fraîches. Ses longs cheveux faisaient comme une tache de sang dans la prairie, car ils étaient aussi roux que les coquelicots. C'était Ginny. 

Harry s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, dans la pluie de pétales roses. Elle était si douce, si fragile sa nudité, loin d'être impudique, était d'une beauté émouvante, car ça n'était pas la Ginny de quatorze ans mais une toute petite fille, à la peau blanche et au corps d'enfant. Et les fleurs, bleuet, marguerites et coquelicots, lui faisaient une robe plus douce que la soie.

Harry caressa doucement ses cheveux de feu, contempla ce visage endormi à ce moment, il avait très envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger elle était si fragile, ainsi exposée à tous les dangers même dans cette forêt de cerisiers millénaires, où rien ne venait troubler la tranquilité du sommeil de l'enfant, elle semblait en danger tant elle était vulnérable figurine de cristal prête à s'éparpiller au premier minuscule souffle de vent.

Mais il la laissa là, où elle était si bien. Il la laissa dormir dans cette petite clairière qui moussait de rayons d'argent.

Il s'aventura parmi les arbres millénaires aux troncs noueux. Il ignorait où il allait, mais il avait conscience que la Magie, elle, le savait. Alors il se laissa guider.

Il surgit dans une nouvelle clairière, dans la pluie de _sakura_. Là, assise en tailleur sur une souche d'arbre mort, au centre d'une prairie d'herbe bleue et tendre, était Hermione. Et elle avait ses _deux_ mains. Paumes ouvertes sur les genoux, levées vers le ciel, tout comme la tête, yeux fermées. Elle méditait, ou un exercice similaire. Le soleil tombait dans ses cheveux d'or où étaient restés accrochés quelques pétales de cerisier.

- Hermione! s'écria Harry en courant vers elle. Tu as tes deux mains!

Elle ouvrit les yeux. À l'incompréhension qui y brillait, il se sentit très malheureux. Il était dans un rêve, bien sûr. Rien ne permettait d'affirmer que cette scène se produirait dans le futur. Rien ne présageait qu'Hermione retrouverait sa main droite un jour.

- Oui, pourquoi? Je devrai n'en avoir qu'une?

- Laisse tomber, dit-il. Je suis heureux de te voir.

Elle sourit. Cela lui fit plus plaisir que quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce fichu rêve.

- Tu es épuisé, on dirait, murmura la jeune fille. Viens, repose-toi. 

Et elle lui fit une place sur sa souche. Il s'y hissa, s'assit avec délice, détendit ses membres fourbus. C'était bon d'être là, au soleil, dans les pétales rose tendre qui recouvraient tout.

- Ils tombent toujours ou ça a une fin?

- Ça dépend, répondit Hermione.

- Ça dépend de quoi?

- De toi, principalement. De ce que tu imagines.

L'explication lui parut suffisante. Depuis le début de la nuit, il avait cessé de s'étonner du fait que tout semblait régis par son imagination dans cet univers de fantasmes. 

- Et toi? Que fais-tu ici?

- Je regarde. On ne prends jamais le temps de le faire, tu ne trouves pas?

- Tu es bien ici?

- Mieux que partout ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider. 

Elle réfléchit un moment, reprit:

- Tu veux savoir autre chose? La Vengeance. C'est elle qui la guide.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire

- Oh oui. La route est encore longue.

Hermione sourit, et ce sourire remplit Harry de joie et de désespoir, car il savait que la vraie Hermione ne sourirait plus comme ça. Et comme il ne pouvait pas s'excuser à la vraie, et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, c'est à ce fantasme d'Hermione qu'il murmura:

- Si tu savais comme je regrette

- Quoi? fit-elle. Ma main? Ça n'a pas fait mal, tu sais. Pas plus que le reste. 

- Ils ne vont jamais réparer ça, pas vrai?

- Et toi?

Harry se toucha le front. Sa cicatrice dormait.

- Ça disparaîtra. Tout disparaît.

Elle ferma à demi les yeux, heureuse. Harry se laissa aller.

Le vent portait les pétales de cerisier.

- Réveille-toi, chuchota Hermione en le secouant. 

Il émergea. Le ciel s'était couvert. Les branches des arbres bruissaient.

- Il faut continuer, dit son amie. Tu dois trouver le courage.

- Quand est-ce que je te reverrai? demanda-t-il en sautant de la souche, encore mal éveillé.

- Tu dois marcher jusqu'au soleil levant. Une guerre approche. Ne perds plus de temps.

- Hermione! cria-t-il à la clairière qui disparaissait. Je t'aime!

Mais son amie n'était plus en vue.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'orage pour se mettre à gronder. Un éclair vrilla les cieux. Le tonnerre le talonna.

Harry se mit à courir, courir sous la pluie battante. Ses pas soulevaient des gerbes de boue. Il courait vers la clairière suivante, la dernière.

Il y pénétra sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est la soudaine abscence de racines à enjamber qui lui fit lever les yeux.

Cho était là, bien sûr. Debout sous la pluie. Elle portait une jupe courte et un t-shirt ample, que l'eau lui collait à la peau, dessinant tous les contours de sa silhouette. Elle riait, bouche ouverte, bras écartés, tournant sur elle-même en essayant de gober les gouttes. Le rire de Cho.

Harry s'approcha, sans plus aucune réserve cette fois. il savait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre dans ce rêve et que c'était peut-être la seule occasion de se déclarer à elle. 

- Cho dit-il dans l'orage.

Seul l'orage lui répondit.

- Cho, cria-t-il à la pluie battante.

La pluie battante lui arracha sa dulcinée et posa un rideau de fer entre eux deux. Cho s'éloignait sous l'orage, riant et dansant. Pieds nus dans la boue, jolie goutte d'eau.

- Attends! hurla Harry pour couvrir le tonnerre. Écoute-moi au moins!

Seuls ses rires résonnaient. Elle entonna une chanson, dont il ne saisit pas le moindre mot.

Très bien. Il en avait assez d'hésiter. Il ne voulait plus courir après son amour sans cesse. Il devait le lui dire, ou renoncer.

Il bondit à travers le rideau de pluie, envoyant voler des gouttes aussi grosses que des grêlons. Il parvint derière Cho, attrapa ses épaules et la retourna vers lui. Elle le toisa, sans se départir de son sourire. Alors il l'embrassa.

C'était si bon. Oubliée la pluie, oubliées les souffrances, sa cicatrice, Voldemort, ses parents oublié Cédric

Non!

Il se recula, choqué. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas oublier Cédric. Il ne pouvait pas le trahir en embrassant sa petite amie, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait tuer. Il était criminel.

Cho rit. Le rire de Cho.

Et elle parla:

- Tu hésite encore? Moi qui croyais que tu aurais compris.

Incapable de bouger, de dire un mot. Tétanisé.

- Harry, expliqua patiemment Cho. Tu n'es pas responsable. Il est mort par accident. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Bouger les lèvres. Lentement. Remuer.

- Tu ne le pleure pas?

- Si, dit Cho. Je le pleure chaque jour, un peu. Mais à l'intérieur. C'est une blessure qui restera longtemps. Mais il est possible de rebâtir dessus; et il le faut. Il faut repartir.

- On va nous critiquer 

- Je m'en fiche. C'est toi que j'aime maintenant.

Et elle l'embrassa. C'était plus beau, plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. C'était

Et Cho disparut dans un éclaboussement.

- Où es-tu? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je suis le mystère! dit la voix de la jeune fille quelque part. Nul ne m'attrape, nul ne me tiens! Cherche encore!

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! hurla Harry.

L'orage se tut.

La pluie se retint de tomber.

Les nuages s'enfuirent ventre à terre. 

La clairière s'évanouit.

Le vent se figea. 

Les _sakura_ se raccrochèrent aux branches des cerisiers.

Tout s'immobilisa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre.

Harry marchait dans la forêt, dos courbé, énervé. Les glands qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin battaient des records de vols planés. La terre volait à chaque coup de pied.

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Rien ne bougeait parmi les arbres. Le silence régnait.

Il dit:

- Je me disais bien que ça faisait longtemps. Tu dormais?

Et comme la forêt restait muette, Harry leva la tête et s'adressa directement à la branche en question.

- Tout ça commence à m'agacer sérieusement. Morgane Wakewage.

Il y eût un grognement sourd et quelque chose agita la cime de l'arbre. Une seconde plus tard, Morgane se laissait tomber aux pieds de Harry, dans un nuage de poussière verte et de brindilles.

- Ravie de voir que tu commences à voir au-delà des apparences, dit-elle, l'air tout sauf ravie.

- Tu m'en vois enchanté. Et maintenant, si tu voulais bien sortir de mon rêve

- Oh, il n'est guère possible de m'éviter. À tout destin il me faut présider.

Il se figea, incrédule.

- Attends j'ai rêvé ou tu as fait une rime?

- N'est-ce pas aux vers qu'on reconnaît le mort? Six pieds sous terre, je te mène à ton sort.

- Râh! s'énerva Harry. Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je me réveille!

- Ok, j'arrête, fit Morgane. Inutile de faire la tête. Oups!

Elle mit la main sur la bouche, désolée. Le garçon grogna mais n'ajouta rien. 

- Tu as vu ce qu'il y avait à voir, déclara-t-elle. 

- C'est toi qui le dit, grogna-t-il derechef.

- Quel est ton choix?

- Hein? s'étonna-t-il.

Il ne se rappelait pas qu'on ait parlé de choix. Mais il détestait ce mot. 

- Bah oui, fit-elle ingénuement. C'est la règle. À un moment ou à un autre, le héros doit faire un choix dont dépend le sort du monde.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Grrr.

- Alors? fit Morgane, d'un air si faussement naïf qu'il eût une fois de plus envie de la frapper. 

- Entre quoi et quoi je dois choi

Aïe. Compris.

- Oh, non, dit-il. Non, non et non. 

- Tu as compris, approuva Morgane. Maintenant, choisis.

- NON! cria Harry. Pas question! Je ne choisirai jamais entre elles!

- Alors tu condamnes notre monde.

- Non, c'est non! re-cria-t-il, sentant la panique affluer.

Il ne pouvait pas. Pas choisir. Pas entre elles trois.

La fille fit un large geste de la main. Trois images se formèrent, trois ponts entre deux endroits de ce fichu monde.

Dans le premier, Ginny dormait profondément parmi les fleurs des champs. Dans le second, Hermione méditait sur sa souche, le soleil auréolant ses cheveux d'or. Dans le dernier, enfin, Cho dansait dans l'herbe trempée, ses pieds nus soulevant des gerbes d'eau et ses vêtements encore collés à sa peau soulignant ses formes si rondes, si belles.

Ginny. Hermione. Cho.

La petite sur. L'amie. L'amoureuse.

Mais c'était bien au-delà, il s'en rendait compte. Ces trois filles symbolisaient des liens complexes qui l'unissaient à la vie.

Ginny, c'était la vulnérabilité. Il devait la protéger, coûte que coûte. 

Hermione, elle, représentait l'amitié et la sécurité. Avec elle, il était plein d'assurance parce qu'il savait qu'elle était là pour le soutenir. Une grande complicité les liait, qu'il ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde.

Et Cho, Cho la joyeuse, Cho la belle Attrapeuse, Cho endeuillée après la Troisième Tâche, Cho qu'il aimait depuis son premier petit sourire craquant, avant même qu'il réalise qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un. Cho, le mystère, l'inconnu. Il aimait ça, il aimait cette tâche qu'il avait de la conquérir, il aimait cette quête dont il s'était chargé. Il aimait Cho.

Mais il aimait Hermione et Ginny ausi, différemment. Son amour pour Cho avait-il plus de valeur que sa complicité avec sa meilleure amie, que son affection pour la petite sur de Ron?

Il se tourna vers Morgane, en désespoir de cause.

- Pourquoi? supplia-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème? répliqua-t-elle. 

- Je ne peux pas choisir! Je les aime toutes les trois. Ce serait une trahison d'en choisir une. 

- Je n'ai jamais dit que celles que tu laisseras seraient tuées, ou quoi que ce soit.

- Elles seront tuées, ou quoi que ce soit?

- Oui.

- Je le savais, cracha Harry, glacial. Je te hais, Wakewage. Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas faire partie du choix. Je t'aurais laissé crever sans remords.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire plaisir, fut sa réponse. Tu dois affronter ton destin.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry explosa.

- MON DESTIN? TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT, MON DESTIN? TU SAIS CE QUE ÇA FAIT DE S'APPELER HARRY POTTER? TOUT CE POIDS SUR TA VIE, RIEN QUE PARCE QU'UN MAGE POURRI A TUÉ TES PARENTS QUAND TU AVAIS UN AN? JE VAIS TE DIRE, J'AURAI PRÉFÉRÉ QUE VOLDEMORT ME TUE! ÇA M'AURAIT ÉVITÉ TOUTE CETTE VIE DE MERDE, ET COMME ÇA JE N'AURAI JAMAIS CONNU TA SALE FACE DE VERACRASSE! JE TE HAIS, MORGANE WAKEWAGE! JE TE HAIS!

- Tu n'as pas le droit de souhaiter ça! s'énerva Morgane à son tour. C'est injuste de ta part! Tu ne peux pas souhaiter que des centaines de Sorciers et de Moldus soient morts, uniquement parce que tu as eu une vie malheureuse! C'est égoïste et malpoli, vis-à-vis de tous les Sorciers qui croient en toi! Et maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu par ta faute, eh bien tu as deux solutions: soit tu pleures et tu regrettes le passé, et dans ce cas-là tu peux mourir, tout le monde s'en fichera; soit tu affrontes ton destin, et tu te bats glorieusement jusqu'à la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui, ou la tienne! Décide!

- Destin! Destin! Mais vous n'avez tous que ce mot-là à la bouche! C'est quoi, ça, le destin? Je n'ai pas de destin! Je fais mes propres choix! J'avance tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sales injures et de tes conseils foireux pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire! Sors de mon rêve! Sors de ma vie! Arrête de vouloir manipuler tout le monde dans l'ombre, tu t'y prends vraiment trop mal!

Morgane brillait d'un feu magique, rouge brique de colère. Mais Harry en était enveloppé lui aussi, et ses cheveux voletaient tant la magie qui l'animait était agitée. 

Puis, sans transition, ils se retrouvèrent sur le même champ de ruines que dans le premier rêve, à l'endroit où Harry avait réussi à blesser Morgane en l'accusant d'avoir sacrifié Hermione à ses desseins. Et le garçon frissona, car il venait seulement de comprendre quelles étaient ces ruines. 

C'étaient les ruines de Poudlard.

Poudlard le château était en ruines. Quelques fumerolles s'élevaient dans le ciel couleur de sang, témoins d'un incendie qui avait tout ravagé. 

Dans le parc dévasté, des corps gisaient à l'état de squelettes, proprement nettoyés. 

- Oh non, fit Harry.

Sa colère était retombée comme un soufflé sorti du four.

Il courut vers le premier squelette. Inidentifiable. Cette personne était morte depuis des semaines. pourtant, personne nétait venu pour l'enterrer, et l'incendie qui avait rasé le château et la forêt venait tout juste de s'éteindre, à en juger par les derniers foyers fumants. Harry se releva, courut de droite et de gauche, à la recherche d'autres corps. 

Ce n'est qu'au pied des marches défoncées qu'il en trouva un reconnaissable.

Sa gorge se serra.

C'était Dumbledore.

Il gisait, dans la position où il était tombé. Sa main gauche étreignait son cur, tandis que la droite se cramponnait à sa baguette.

Harry tomba à genoux, et sa tête bascula en avant. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il n'avait plus conscience de rien, en dehors de ce qu'on venait de l'amputer de toute une partie de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient, il sanglotait. Combien de temps il resta ainsi, prostré, il n'aurait su le dire.

Une douce voix qui résonnait quelque part lui fit relever la tête, malgré lui:

- Le clair de lune brillant de l'esprit,

pur, sans souillure, sans tache,

brise les vagues

qui se ruent sur le rivage

et l'inondent de lumière.

Puis la voix se mit à chanter. Elle chanta dans une langue inconnue, douce et triste, et dont Harry ne comprenait pas le moindre mot, mais parfois il entendait "Albus Dumbledore" ou "Myrdhin" et il savait que la voix était une complainte à la mémoire du plus grand mage de ce siècle et des précédents.

Quand elle se tut, Harry voulut féliciter la belle voix, car elle avait atténué sa peine, mais elle s'était envolée, et sur les marches ne restait plus que Morgane, l'expression plus insondable que jamais. 

- Un grand Sorcier s'en est allé, dit-elle de sa voix grave, peu harmonieuse. Harry sentit aussitôt sa haine s'enflammer. Mais avant de la laisser jaillir, il voulait honorer la mémoire de Dumbledore, aussi il se mit en quête de quoi faire une tombe.

- Harry Potter, fit une petite voix aiguë, du côté de ses pieds.

Il baissa les yeux. C'était Winky.

- Oui? fit-il, surpris de la trouver vivante dans ce carnage.

- Oh, Monsieur, Winky est si contente de trouver Harry Potter! Winky est perdue, Monsieur, elle a peur! très peur. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Winky?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche Winky, murmura-t-elle en se collant aux jambes de Harry. Il la cherche Il a incendié Poudlard pour trouver l'os, et maintenant c'est Winky qu'il veut! Pauvre Winky!

Et tandis qu'elle sanglotait en s'aggripant à son pantalon, Harry s'attela à creuser une tombe à l'aide de sa baguettes magique.

Mais il devait commencer à avoir un réel lien avec la Magie, ou bien peut-être ne fut-ce qu'un incroyable pressentiment, toujours est-il qu'il releva la tête.

Morgane était accroupie au-dessus du corps de Dumbledore, et celui-ci brûlait.

Enfin, il ne brûlait pas vraiment: c'était plutôt comme si de la lumière le rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle le dévorait, jaillissait par les trous, et en quelques secondes il ne resta plus qu'un petit tas de cendres à lendroit où était tombé son cher professeur. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? hurla-t-il à Morgane dès qu'il fut remis de son choc.

Celle-ci leva des yeux innocents.

- Mais rien! Ça s'est fait tout seul.

- Je ne te crois pas, beugla Harry, agressif. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça. Pas avec ce que j'allais faire pour lui

En disant cette dernière phrase, il sentit la boule remonter dans sa gorge et dût s'assoir pour se calmer.

- De toute façon, qu'ets-ce que ça fait? fit Morgane. Ce n'était pas le vrai.

- Hein? sursauta le garçon.

- Évidemment! Tu croyais que Dumbledore était vraiment mort?

Il ne répondit pas, choqué.

-Youhou, réveille-toi! se moqua-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas dans la réalité! C'est juste un rêve. Un des avenirs possibles.

- Comment ça? fit-il, soupçonneux.

- Tu es en train de rêver du futur, du moins, un des futurs.

- Oui, j'ai bien entendu. C'est la notion de "avenir possible" que je ne saisis pas très bien.

Il sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Ça ne loupa pas:

- Tu te souviens qu'on a parlé d'un choix? fit Morgane avec une fausse légèreté. Vas-y, à toi!

- Je dois choisir entre ce futur et un autre, plus joyeux? demanda Harry, repoussant au plus loin l'évidence.

- Tu dois choisir entre Hermione, Ginny et Cho.

- Quel choix mènera à ça?

- À toi de deviner.

- NON! cria-t-il une fois de plus.

La Sorcière haussa les épaules.

- Fais comme tu le sens. Tôt ou tard, tu seras obligé.

Et elle transplana dans un petit tourbillon de fumée mauve.

- Plutôt mourir, dit Harry.

– fin du chapitre 11–

Je vais être beaucoup moins bavarde que la dernière fois. Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en quatre jours (aux dépends des devoirs, évidemment, mais tant pis) et que je l'aime beaucoup, pour une raison très simple: c'est lui qui a relancé l'histoire. Avant de l'écrire, j'étais bloquée au chapitre 10, à me demander comment j'allais seulement arriver à Halloween (ne parlons pas de la fin de l'année) autrement qu'en disant "Les mois passèrent, monotones." Ce qui n'aurait certainement pas occupé un chapitre. Et puis en plein milieu de mon chap 10, j'ai eu une illumination (enfin, c'est très imagé), j'ai cliqué sur "nouveau", je me suis retrouvée devant une page blanche et pendant trois jours, quand je n'étais ni au lycée ni à table ni dans mon lit, je remplissais la page blanche, sans interruption. Alors j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Il est plein de citations et d'allusions, lui aussi!

Ona

PS: En écrivant ce chapitre, j'écoutais en boucle Dido ("No Angel"), ce qui explique l'humeur planante dans laquelle je me trouvais. Marrant comme les musiques qu'on écoute influent sur l'état d'esprit quand on écrit.

PPS: Je ne sais pas s'il y en a à qui ça évoque quelque chose, mais la scène dans les arbres est largement inspirée de l'animatrix n°2 (dont je ne sais plus le titre), la scène du combat dans les bambous. Pour tous ceux qui osent ne pas connaître, elle est à télécharger d'urgence sur www.theanimatrix.com. Voilà!


	12. Premier pas

****

Chapitre 12: Premier pas

Hermione se réveilla au son du réveil de la chambre des filles. La nuit avait été agitée. Elle avait fait un rêve bizarre. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait de rien, juste l'impression d'étrangeté que ça avait laissé. 

Elle s'étira, se frotta les yeux. Immédiatement, une partie de son cerveau toujours en alerte lui rappela de ne se les frotter que d'une main, de ne s'étirer que d'une main. Le bras droit restait obstinément sous les couvertures.

Après l'accident, elle avait révisé magiquement tous ses habits, allongeant les manches jusqu'au bout des doigts, rajoutant des dentelles ou donnant de la raideur au tissu pour masquer l'abscence de sa main. Malgré tout, elle vivait dans l'angoisse constante que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret. Notamment en cours, quand elle réalisait si mal les exercices alors qu'elle avait toujours été la première de la classe. Ou quand elle faisait tout de travers à cause de la malhabilité de sa main gauche. Heureusement, personne ne lui avait fait de remarque. Pour l'instant.

Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, seule. Elle ne parlait jamais avec les filles de sa classe, et Harry ne l'attendait en général pas pour descendre manger. L'un et l'autre savait qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver en bas, et voilà qui expliquait la solitude usuelle d'Hermione. Mais ce matin-là était particulier, parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec Harry, et que Ron serait absent, comme toujours depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. 

Pourtant, ce jour-là, des pas sonnèrent derrière elle et une Gryffondor la dépassa à toute allure, avant de s'arrêter pour l'attendre.

C'était Ana Casona. 

Hermione n'avait rien contre cette fille. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait quoi que ce soit pour. En fait, elle lui avait paru simplement banale. Mais ça, c'était avant l'accident de Ron, avant qu'Ana prenne la place du garçon roux dans les rangs de l'équipe de Quidditch. 

Et pourtant, Ana Casona n'était pas très loin de ce qui aurait pu être une amie pour Hermione: ni inintéressante, ni trop particulière, elle était le portrait même d'une Gryffondor: désinvolte, souriante, elle ne se cachait pas sous la timidité habituelle des nouveaux. Elle avait même réussi à garder sa dignité, alors qu'elle vivait seule dans Poudlard: pas de vieux amis espagnols comme elle, et pas d'élèves anglais qui se soient intéressés à elle. Et pourtant, elle marchait droit, la tête levée, pas excessivement fière, mais pas timide pour un rien. En fait, on aurait dit qu'elle attendait son heure.

Hermione, elle, aurait dit qu'elle attendait autre chose. Du genre, l'heure de se démasquer et d'affirmer à la face du monde qu'elle uvrait en secret pour Voldemort, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. 

Mais Hermione avait des tendances nettement paranoïaques depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de main droite.

Ana Casona, elle, souriait.

- On fait la route ensemble? proposa-t-elle avec son joli petit accent. 

Hermione haussa les épaules, puis se souvint qu'un semblant d'humanité avait jadis vécu sous cette coque dure. Alors elle s'obligea à sourire et s'entendit répondre:

- Si tu veux

Un joli sourire éclaira le joli visage de la jeune fille. C'était ça qui dérangeait Hermione. Tout était joli, chez elle. Rien qui cloche. Mais rien de très original non plus. En fait, Ana Casona aurait très bien pu rentrer dans le groupe Parvati Patil - Lavande Brown, si elle avait eu l'esprit midinette, les gloussements et le retard mental d'au moins trois ans.

- Tu n'est jamais avec tes amis? questionna Ana d'une voix innocente.

- Hein? s'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Ben oui, fit l'autre avec un parfait dénuement de jugement. Ton ami, là, Harry Potter. Vous n'êtes jamais ensemble? Je te vois toujours seule dans les couloirs.

- Ah, fit Hermione, qui n'était pas sûre de saisir le bon sens de la question. Eh bien non, on n'est pas toujours ensemble. Il se lève très tôt en général, et le soir il a ses propres activités. On est surtout ensemble en cours. 

Ana sourit d'un air compatissant, et la jeune fille eut immédiatement envie de la frapper. 

- Tu es sympa, s'autorisa-t-elle à déclarer. J'aime bien Harry Potter aussi. Il a l'air d'un ami très

- Eh, arrête là! intima Hermione. Tu cherches à te faire des amis, pas vrai?

Ana prit l'air surprise:

- Bien sûr. C'est ce que nous cherchons tous, non?

- Ça dépend qui est le "tous", marmonna la Gryffondor. 

- Je suis nouvelle ici, c'est normal que

- Tu connaissais des gens en arrivant. Alejandro, Isabel Belén, Joaquín Araceli, Sebastian Piñera Pourquoi tu n'es jamais avec eux?

Hermione avait conscience de tenir des propos d'extrémiste. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Ana Casona loucha vers sa voisine.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis! s'indigna-t-elle. J'ai le droit, non? Je ne leur parlais jamais avant de me retrouver ici. Et si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, mon meilleur ami a été envoyé à Beauxbâtons, sans qu'on lui demande son avis, et moi je me retrouve ici avec pour tout camarade de classe ce crétin d'Alejandro, et vous êtes tous aussi bornés les uns que les autres dans cette école de de

Ana fulminait, incapable de retrouver ses mots. Finalement, elle lâcha un vague juron qu'Hermione soupçonna être de l'espagnol, et partit à grands pas.

- Attends! dit celle-ci en lui courant après. Je ne voulais pas te chasser. Excuse-moi. Je suis incapable de bien me comporter, tu sais ce que c'est reviens!

Ana s'immobilisa. Hermione fit de même, deux pas derrière. Elle se demandait comment la jeune espagnole allait réagir, à présent.

- C'est un genre de test, c'est ça? questionna froidement Ana.

Prise de court, la jeune fille blonde ne put que bredouiller:

- Hein? heu non. Un test?

- Oui, fit l'autre en se retournant, à nouveau souriante. Un test pour me mettre à l'épreuve. Alors, j'ai réussi?

- Heu

- C'est cool. Tu viens? On va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

Et Hermione la suivit, encore étonnée par cet étrange caractère.

- Dis, fit-elle en rattrapant l'autre dans l'escalier. Tu parles drôlement bien anglais

- Oh, sourit Ana. Oui, on l'apprend très tôt chez nous.

- Tu n'as presque pas d'accent

- Ah, tu trouves? 

Son ton désinvolte mit la puce à l'oreille de son interlocutrice. Mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elles venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, et elle chercha Harry des yeux.

Elle ne le trouva pas. Elle fit une deuxième tentative.

Personne. Troisième balayage radar.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il était toujours le premier levé

- Salut, Ginny, fit Hermione en s'asseyant aux côtés de la petite demoiselle rousse. Tu n'as pas vu le héros ce matin?

- Nooooon, bâilla celle-ci, toujours aussi prompte au démarrage. Elle avait les yeux à demi fermés de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille. Hermione y passa une main affectueuse. Elle aimait bien les beaux cheveux flamboyants de la petite Weasley, si fins et souples comparés aux siens propres qui tenaient plus de la forêt de ronces que de la chevelure de reine.

- Il a peut-être déjà fini de manger, suggéra Ana, installée en face d'Hermione.

- Ou i' est a''é voi' "on, suggéra Ginny dans un formidable baîllement.

Hermione la considéra du coin de l'il. Curieusement, la petite Gryffondor ne paraissait pas si perturbée que ça de l'abscence de son frère, elle qui était d'ordinaire si fragile. Sans doute Fred, Goerges et Madame Pomfresh s'étaient-ils ligués pour lui faire entendre que Ron était tiré d'affaire, qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos. C'est aussi la version à laquelle avait eu droit Hermione, mais elle était assez raisonnable pour en douter. Si Ron avait été si bien que ça, il ne serait pas resté onze jours à l'infirmerie. "Ce soir, ça en fera douze" songea-t-elle anxieusement.

Les cours commençant à neuf heures, il restait une demi-heure à Hermione après avoir fini son déjeuner. D'ordinaire, elle la mettait à profit pour réviser ses leçons et exercer (encore et encore) sa main gauche. Mais exceptionnellement, elle décida de se lancer à la recherche de Harry.

Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait pas vu. En passant, la Gryffondor demanda des nouvelles de son ami et fut enchantée d'apprendre que Ron s'était réveillé la veille au soir. 

Il n'était pas à la bibliothèque non plus, mais ça n'étonna que moyennement Hermione. Elle tenta les cuisines, le jardin et le cloître, où poussait une végétation luxuriante dans l'enceinte même du château. Harry n'était nulle part. Il n'était pas plus à la fauconnerie, ni dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ( mais aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu fabriquer là?), ni dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. En désespoir de cause, Hermione attrapa Dean à sa sortie du dortoir (toujours en retard!) et lui demanda: 

- Harry est encore là-haut?

- Ouais, répondit le garçon. Il ne veut pas se lever. On a tout essayé pour le réveiller, pas moyen. Il est cloué à son lit.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Était-ce à cause de leur dispute? Il ne ferait quand même pas la tête à ce point-là?

Décidée, elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier des garçons, ignorant les sarcasmes en provenance des Gryffondors présents dans la Salle Commune.

Elle poussa la porte du dortoir et tomba sur un champ de bataille, dans un désordre indescriptible. Seul Alejandro Belén était encore là, en train de faire son sac de classe. Il la regarda d'un il surpris, mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui et traça tout droit vers la grosse bosse qui occupait le lit du milieu, et qui respirait régulièrement.

- Harry?

Un ronflement lui répondit.

- Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, qu'on en discute, mais c'est vraiment stupide de faire la tête! Surtout de cette manière...

(Rrrrrrrrr pshhhhhhh)

- Harry, réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Prise d'un doute, elle arracha l'oreiller des mains du garçon et le retourna sur le dos. Pas de réaction. Elle lui envoya deux baffes retentissantes. Elle le secoua de toutes ses forces. Elle souleva ses paupières. 

Il dormait profondément.

Si profondément qu'il aurait pu être mort, à vrai dire. 

Elle rajouta quatre baffes, tira les couvertures d'un geste sec. Elle prit sa baguette et murmura "_Enervatum _". Harry remua. 

Et il remua de façon concluante: il gémit sourdement, se redressa à demi, se retourna sur le ventre et retomba dans le sommeil profond.

La rage d'Hermione commença à faire place à de la peur: se pouvait-il qu'on lui ait jeté un sort? Mais qui? Comment? Et surtout, pourquoi?

Absorbée par sa fougue à tirer Harry de son lit, elle ne vit pas l'élève espagnol s'approcher par derrière. Elle sursauta avec un petit cri quand il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Tu m'as fait peur! protesta-t-elle, gênée.

- Excuse-moi, fit Alejandro Belén. Je peux t'aider, non? (il désigna Harry du menton) Il ne veut pas se réveiller, n'est-ce pas?

- Quel pouvoir de déduction! railla-t-elle tout bas, mais elle gratifia Alejandro d'un sourire engageant et hocha la tête. 

- Oui, si tu connais un moyen de tirer les belles au bois dormant de leur sommeil.

- Tu devrais peut-être l'embrasser? suggéra malicieusement le garçon.

Elle se recula, choquée.

- Je rigolais! fit-il.

- Hm. Donc. Tu as une idée? On doit être en cours dans cinq minutes.

- J'ai appris un sort qui coupe l'envie de dormir. Je me disais que ça pourrait marcher. 

- Vas-y.

- D'accord, dit Alejandro avec son bel accent espagnol. "_Endormitum finicante _". 

L'effet fut plus concluant que l'Enervatum. Harry gémit, marmonna quelques phrases incompréhensibles, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Il les referma aussitôt.

- Réveille-toi! ordonna Hermione en secouant son ami. On a cours!

- Mmmm grogna Harry.

- De_bout_ ! fit-elle d'une voix aiguë en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le bras du garçon. 

Alejandro Belén quitta la chambre en riant doucement. Elle ne le remarqua même pas. À force de tiraillements et de coups dans les côtes, elle finit par obtenir un Harry debout, les yeux à peine ouverts et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Elle quitta la chambre, le temps qu'il s'habille, et se précipita en cours. 

Harry ne se montra pas de la matinée.

À midi, tout le monde était attablé quand il émergea enfin. Il entra dans la Grande Salle en traînant les pieds et se laissa tomber auprès d'Hermione:

- Ah bravo, enfin levé! grogna celle-ci. Tu es fier de toi?

- Hein? fit le Gryffondor.

- Tu as raté quatre heures de cours! Maintenant, il va falloir les rattraper! Heureusement que je suis là pour te prendre des notes!

- M'rci Rmione.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dormir comme ça? râla-t-elle. On a tout essayé pour te réveiller! Même un sortilège pour couper le sommeil! Rien! Tu es un ours! Tu hibernes! 

- 

- Tu pourrais t'agiter au moins! Tu as vu l'heure? Ça fait quatorze heures que tu dors!

- J'fait un rêv'bizarr', marmotta Harry.

- Quoi?

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, répéta-t-il un peu plus clairement.

- Ah. 

Hermione était troublée. Quoi qu'elle ait pu reprocher à son ami, son sommeil n'était pas naturel. D'autant plus que Harry parlait comme s'il avait eu un chameau dans la bouche, et qu'il était actuellement en train de se verser de la sauce du poulet dans son verre.

- Heu Harry?

- Ç'p'rlait d'magie. Et d'Poudl'rd. Et d'V'ld'm'rt. 

- Hm hm.

- Et y'avait M'rg W'kw'ge. 

- Harry? Je n'ai rien contre le fait de boire la sauce au verre, mais tu es sûr que

Mais trop tard. À sa grimace, elle sut qu'il avait reprit pied sur la terre des basses choses quotidiennes. Comme le goût de la sauce quand on s'attend à de l'eau, par exemple.

- Hermione, murmura Harry. Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux réprobateurs. Ils étaient en cours de Sortilèges. La classe, impeccablement silencieuse, observait attentivement Flitwick faire pousser les cheveux de Lavande, désignée volontaire. Le professeur leva les yeux en entendant murmurer, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Plus tard, chuchota la jeune sorcière à son ami.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se saisit de sa plume, déchira un bout de parchemin et griffona: "_Je me rappelle un truc à propos de mon rêve." _

Hermione lut le message, asquiesça discrètement et reporta son attention sur Flitwick. Agacé, Harry récupéra aussitôt le papier et y ajouta: "_J'ai vu Poudlard en ruines. _"

Cette fois, elle réfléchit un instant à l'importance de cette révélation, mais elle décida encore une fois que le cours était plus important, d'autant plus que Lavande venait de pousser une exclamation apeurée en constatant qu'elle se marchait sur les cheveux. Dean et Seamus n'en pouvaient plus de rire, alors que Parvati était béate devant la chevelure de rêve de son amie. Pour Hermione, ça méritait surtout une bonne coupe. D'autant que Lavande n'avait pas de très beaux cheveux. À ce stade de ses réflexions, elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes et un petit papier dans sa trousse. Elle le déplia, agacée: "_Wakewage était dans mon rêve. _" Elle trempa sa propre plume dans l'encre et répondit: "_Ah _".

Mais toutes ses tentatives pour décourager Harry étaient inutiles, puisque le papier lui retomba immédiatement sur la tête (où il s'accrocha dans ses cheveux): "_Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec cette fille, Hermione. Elle était dans mon rêve, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai pas rêvé d'elle, c'est elle qui s'est invitée. _"

Mais il fut forcé de reporter la discussion à plus tard, car Flitwick passait dans les rangs en attendant des élèves qu'ils reproduisent le sortilège qu'il venait de démontrer. De toute façon, Hermione avait confisqué le papier.

Mais en sortant de classe, il retomba immédiatement sur son amie:

- Je te jure, Hermione. Ce n'était pas naturel.

- Ah, fit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, mais elle est rentrée dans mon rêve.

- D'accord, marmonna Hermione, occupée à tenter d'aplatir l'énorme touffe que son ami lui avait fait pousser sur le crâne pendant la séance de travaux pratiques. 

Harry, quant à lui, avait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules. Elle n'avait pas obtenu de résultats très fulgurants sur lui. Mais aussi, elle visait extrêment mal avec sa main gauche. Elle avait même offert un système pileux à l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière Harry au moment où elle visait la tête du garçon. Flitwick avait rasé la barbe de l'armoire en un coup de baguette, mais il avait clairement affiché sa surprise. Personne n'était habitué à voir Hermione lancer son sort à côté de la cible.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, pas vrai? fit Harry.

- Non, dit-elle abruptement.

- Ça tombe bien. Je racontais n'importe quoi.

- Ah? Tu n'as pas rêvé de Morgane Wakewage?

- Non. Pas du tout. C'était juste pour voir si tu m'écoutais.

Peut-être le ton du garçon aurait-il pu lui faire lever la tête, mais elle était si absorbée par son propre mal-être qu'elle n'entendait rien.

Ça explique en partie pourquoi elle s'étala tout à coup face contre terre.

L'autre partie de l'expliquation réside dans le fait que les dalles du couloir venaient de se muer en mousse.

Mais pas une mousse du genre mousse qu'on voit sur les arbres. Plutôt une mousse, du genre dans laquelle on s'enfonce jusqu'aux genous, et en-dessous de laquelle il y a trente centimètres de marécage.

De la mousse exotique, quoi. Typique forêt vierge. Exactement le genre de mousse qu'on s'attendait à trouver partout, sauf à Poudlard.

Et, parce qu'il fallait bien confirmer cette attente, quand Hermione leva les yeux, elle n'était plus à Poudlard.

Ce qui est logique, quand on y pense. Qu'est-ce qu'un marais de mousse aurait été faire à Poudlard?

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait à Poudlard, ça? fit Harry.

Ça, c'était la forêt vierge dans laquelle ils baignaient jusqu'aux genoux. Devant, derrière, autour et au-dessus d'eux, de grands arbres exotiques et un végétation dense était apparue comme par magie.

Le garçon aida son amie à se relever. Elle avait des lentilles d'eau dans les cheveux. Il les essuya tant bien que mal. 

- Merci, fit Hermione. Bon, on fait demi-tour ou on s'attarde plus avant dans cette stupide réalité parallèle?

- Demi-tour dit le Sorcier à mi-voix.

Mais évidemment, toute trace du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter avait disparu. Où aurait été l'intérêt de créer des dimensions parallèles dans Poudlard, si on avait pu s'en réchapper aussi facilement?

- Évidemment, dit Hary, sarcastique.

- Quoi?

- Rien, je parlais au narrateur.

- Ah, approuva Hermione.

Elle se questionna tout à coup sur la rapidité à laquelle on pouvait attraper des fièvres tropicales. Harry était-il déjà en train de délirer?

- Bon! s'exclama le garçon. On sort d'ici!

- Pas de problème, acquiesça la jeune fille.

- En route.

- Bien sûr. Où est la sortie?

Regard noir.

- C'est toi la pro, Hermione. Tu dois bien savoir comment on sort de ce genre de para-réalité débile, non?

Elle se gratta la tête, ce qui eût pour tout effet de faire tomber des lentilles d'eau.

- À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rien lu à part dans la littérature moldue, évidemment, mais

- Et merde! pesta Harry en envoyant un grand coup de pied dans la mousse humide. Je hais ce genre de scénario. Dans cinq minutes, un tyrannosaure rex va nous tomber dessus et on devra le combattre à main nues.

- Ou lui échapper

- Ouais. Puis ce sera un arbre au sommet duquel il faudra monter pour délivrer la princesse. Après ça, je devrai choisir entre trois vierges prisonnières

- Hein?!

- et passer devant le dragon qui les garde, en sachant que les deux que j'abandonnerai seront dévorées dans d'atroces souffrances

- Hein? répéta Hermione.

- et on me demandera encore une fois de sauver le monde et MERDE À LA FIN, FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX TOUS UN PEU! Et arrêtez de me faire faire des trucs dont j'ai pas envie! D'abord dans les rêves, maintenant dans la vie réelle! Je ne peux pas être un peu tranquille!?!

Des oiseaux dérangés par ses cris s'envolèrent des hautes branches. Les arbres qui composaient la forêt étaient immenses et abritaient un fouillis de lierres, mousses, lichens et parasites en tous genres. On entendait les multiples bruits des habitants de la forêt, oiseaux, rongeurs, reptiles et insectes, et même les arbres qui bruissaient et grinçaient.

- Comment est-ce qu'on sort d'ici? questionna Hermione quand la colère de son ami fut un peu retombée.

- On attend que Wakewage apparaisse et nous explique en quoi consiste l'épreuve, je suppose.

- Wakewage? s'étonna Hermione. Je croyais que c'étaient des bêtises, ce que tu m'as dit sur ton rêve.

Harry secoua la tête avec irritation:

- Je t'ai menti, parce que tu n'étais pas en état de m'écouter. Elle s'est bien introduit dans mes rêves, et je suppose que là elle va surgir à nouveau et nous parler d'une épreuve débile. 

Mais ce ne fut pas Morgane Wakewage qui apparut. Ce ne fut même pas un tyrannosaure rex.

Ce fut Ron.

- Harry? Hermione? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ron! s'écria la jeune Sorcière en l'apercevant à l'autre bout du marécage. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? entendirent-ils de loin.

- Et toi, On te croyait à l'infirmerie. Toi aussi tu es tombé dans ce monde?

- Les araignées! cria Ron dans le lointain. Elles manigancent quelque chose!

- Tu es guéri? hurla Harry dans le vent. Tu n'es plus à l'infirmerie?

- ais pas de quoi tu par', entendirent-ils, avant que le reste des mots ne soit emporté par le vent.

- Ron ! s'époumona Hermione, tandis que le garçon roux s'éloignait à toute vitesse sans faire un pas.

Le paysage s'accéléra. La forêt vierge défilait à toute vitesse autour des deux Gryffondor, faisant voler leurs cheveux longs (car Harry n'avait toujours pas coupé les siens). Puis elle s'éclaircit, s'estompa, et les adolescents, toujours immobiles, pénétrèrent à reculons dans un tout autre paysage: ils étaient à présent dans une grande ville futuriste, pleine de lumières et de néons, et les gens marchaient au travers d'eux sans les voir, et la ville avançait toujours tandis qu'ils restaient à la même place. Puis l'illusion s'estompa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de Poudlard dont ils étaient partis.

Plus une seule trace de Ron.

- Il s'est passé quoi? fit Hermione en se recoiffant (disons, en plaquant du mieux possible sa chevelure rebelle contre son crâne).

Harry jeta un objet imaginaire par-dessus son épaule, pour exprimer le désintérêt qu'il portait au phénomène. 

- C'est classique. Un simple tour de passe-passe. Comme dans mes rêves. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je me suis vraiment réveillé ce matin. Peut-être que je suis encore dans mon lit.

- C'est ça. Et moi, je suis le papillon qui rêve qu'il est un homme.

- Quoi?

- Laisse tomber.

Harry haussa encore une fois les épaules et s'aventura hors du périmètre où ils avaient atteri. Le sol avait l'air bien réel. En fait, il ressemblait exactement aux dalles qui pavaient le château de Poudlard. 

- Je pense qu'on est à Poudlard, dit-il prudemment.

- Bravo, se moqua Hermione. Moi, j'aurais dit qu'on était dans les rues de Londres. Ou peut-être dans la forêt amazonienne.

- Ne te moques pas. On ne sait jamais quand ça s'arrête.

Quelque chose dans le ton du garçon lui coupa l'envie de faire des sarcasmes.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle. Si on rentrait à la Salle commune? J'ai une foule de devoirs en retard.

Hermione soupira et referma son livre dans un claquement sonore. Elle était fatiguée. Et elle en avait sa claque d'apprendre des sortilèges irréalisables.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils soient durs. 

Elle avait choisi un livre de troisième niveau. Elle était au cinquième.

Non, ces sortilèges étaient parfaitement accessibles. C'est sa baguette qui lui jouait des tours. Elle refusait de se plier à la volonté de sa main gauche. 

Elle jeta des regards furtifs autour d'elle. La Salle Commune était déserte. Il y avait un grand jeu de rôles sorcier organisé par les septièmes années, et tous les Gryffondors y étaient. Ça se passait dans une pièce attenante à la Salle Commune. De là où elle était, elle entendait les cris et les rires.

Une partie d'elle-même aurait voulu être avec eux, mais une autre partie préférait s'user à répéter des sortilèges stupides qu'elle maîtrisait depuis deux ans. Et pour l'instant, c'était cette partie-là qui gagnait.

Et puis il y avait cette idée qu'elle avait eu. 

Ça lui était venu en ouvrant par hasard un livre à la bibliothèque.

Dans la mesure où le hasard existe.

Toujours est-il qu'elle avait ouvert ce livre. Et qu'elle l'avait lu. 

Dès la première page, elle savait que ça n'était pas le livre qu'elle cherchait. Mais c'était le livre qui l'avait trouvé. Ce qui est parfois beaucoup mieux.

Parfois.

Voilà ce que disait la première page du livre:

"_Traysté de Vyeislle magie _"

Et le sous-titre stipulait:

"_Ou comment les fonsdateurs de la magie moderne domynaient les ésléments_ "

Et voilà. Ça avait suffi pour qu'elle s'embarque dans cette histoire délirante.

Elle avait entrepris d'apprendre la vieille magie, alors qu'il n'existait aucun livre qui en parle clairement et quasiment aucun sorcier actuel qui la maîtrise.

Elle était folle.

Ça la faisait sourire.

"_Des recherches récentes ont permys d'éstablyr avec une quasi-certitude que les tous premyers Sorciers à maystriser la magie n'utilisaient pas de baguettes, sceptres ou autres artefacts. Avec pour tout instrument leurs sens, ils apprenaient, au pryx de longues et fastydieuses études, à ressentyr la magie au-travers de leurs corps. Dès son plus jeune asge, l'apprenti-sorcier éstayt choysi par l'un des maystres de la sorcellerie, qui l'ésduquait dans les lois de l'art masgique et le formayt pensdant de lonsgues années. Cela explyque le nombre restreint de Sorcyers, mays aussi le fait que tous ecssellaient dans leur art._"

Voilà qui faisait réfléchir. Hmm Hermione ferma les yeux. Les sens? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Comment pouvait-on faire de la magie avec ses sens? Les sens, c'était des outils pour percevoir l'environnement, pas pour agir sur lui. 

Mais peut-être que la réponse était là, justement. Peut-être que l'important n'était pas de vouloir agir, mais de vouloir ressentir la magie. Alors, une fois qu'on résonnait en harmonie avec elle, peut-être pouvait-on la manipuler tout doucement, sans l'effrayer. L'apprivoiser, quoi.

Là. Un genre d'étincelle. Qu'elle voyait malgré ses yeux fermés. C'était ça, la magie? Un petit feu follet au coin de la paupière, qui dansait à la limite du champ de vision? Qui disparaissait dès qu'elle tentait de le voir de plus près?

Elle changea de tactique, décida de le laisser approcher. "Petit petit! viens voir maman Hermione! Qu'il est beau le petit feu follet!". Évidemment, l'étincelle se fit désirer et accomplit l'acte équivalent à celui, pour un chien, de s'assoir et de se lécher la patte en attendant de voir jusqu'où ira la patience de la vieille mamie gâteuse.

Mais elle avait tout son temps. Ça ou autre chose, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas aller s'amuser avec les autres, alors

Hop! À peine s'était-elle lamentée sur son sort que l'étincelle disparut.

"Et zut!" grogna Hermione ne serrant les dents. Elle refit une tentative.

Cette fois, elle réussit à garder sa concentration sur le vide, tandis que la magie approchait tout doucement.

Quand elle fut à peu près en face d'Hermione, celle-ci étendit le bras pour l'attraper.

Elle la sentit filer enre ses doigts, entendit même un petit grésillement de cristal, qui évoquait curieusement un ricanement. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Troisième tentative. Elle réussirait, coûte que coûte.

Cela prit plus de temps que jamais pour la magie d'arriver. La jeune Sorcière était fatiguée, et puis la magie se méfiait.

Mais elle arriva. Et quand elle fut juste devant Hermione, à portée de doigts magiques

elle ne fit pas un geste.

La magie sourit. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle donna l'impression de sourire. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à toucher la jeune fille.

Celle-ci eût un petit sursaut. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi étrange. C'était comme si mille étincelles crépitantes lui avaient passé sur le corps, mais elles étaient aussi douces que le pelage de mille souris, et aussi picotantes que leurs griffes. Et ça ne dura que le temps d'un frisson. 

Le petit feu magique se retourna (pour rester dans la métaphore, car on voit difficilement comment il aurait pu se retourner) et fit de petits bonds sur place en appelant ses copains. Peu à peu, des dizaines, puis des centaines de petites étincelles magiques sortirent de l'ombre en piaillant à qui-mieux-mieux.

- Hermione?

Celle-ci sursauta et revint brutalement à la réalité.

- Excuse-moi, fit Ginny, penaude.Tu avais des étincelles au bout des doigts. 

La jeune fille s'essuya le front. Ses pupilles dilatées avaient du mal à se réadapter à la soudaine lumière de la Salle Commune.

- J'étais loin, murmura-t-elle.

- Ah? fit Ginny. Où ça?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Quelque part dans moi-même, je crois. Et en même temps bien au-delà.

Et voilà. Voilà où elle en était. En résumé, la vie d'Hermione Granger n'était qu'un vaste bordel.

Elle songeait à cela en regardant le soleil se lever dans le lac. Il ne se levait pas vraiment, juste dans le lac. C'est une chose dont la Sorcière s'était aperçue après maintes incompréhensions: pourquoi le lac se trompait-il toujours de reflet? Quand le ciel était bleu, le lac montrait des nuages gris. Quand il pleuvait, l'eau affichait le reflet d'un soleil resplendissant. Et la nuit, il montrait toutes sortes de levers de soleil. 

Mais c'est parce que le lac montrait toujours ce qui allait arriver. Il n'était autre qu'un miroir de l'avenir. Quant à savoir comment il faisait pour ne jamais se tromper

Voilà pourquoi Hermione observait un lever de soleil à minuit passé. Elle était assise sur le rebord d'une des hautes fenêtres de la Salle Commune. Elle attendait, sans bien savoir quoi. 

Sans doute n'aurait-elle rien vu si elle avait fixé quelque chose. Mais son regard était dans le vague, ce qui fit qu'elle l'aperçut. 

Ça n'était pas une chose. Tout au plus était-ce une ombre. Si furtive que seul un regard totalement asbent pouvait l'entrevoir. Elle traversa le ciel étoilé pour disparaître immédiatement dans les nuages. Hermione chercha à la revoir, à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Peine perdue. Elle décida que c'était une chauve-souris, ou alors un fruit de son imagination. 

Mais soudain, un chant s'éleva auprès d'elle, et il était si doux et si triste qu'Hermione oublia immédiatement tout ce qui avait occupé son esprit auparavant pour ne plus penser qu'à la tristesse de ce chant et à la beauté de la voix qui le lui offrait:

- _Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_

Yéni unotimë ve rámar aldaron!

Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier

m ioromardi lisse-miruvóreva

Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar

nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni

omaryo airetari-lirinen.

Ginny se tut, essouflée et toute rouge de gêne. Elle s'approcha doucement de son amie, assise devant la fenêtre. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

- Oh, excuse-moi! fit la petite Weasley, confuse. Je t'ai dérangée. Je suis désolée

- N

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge et son cur chavira. Elle se retourna et serra Ginny dans ses bras.

- Mais tu pleures? paniqua celle-ci. Je t'ai rendue triste, excuse-moi!

- Non, surtout pas! C'était si beau, Ginny. Tu ferais pleurer n'importe qui quand tu chantes cette chanson. C'était Tu as la plus belle voix que je connaisse.

- Oh 

Elle rougit très fort. Hermione relâcha son étreinte et attira son amie auprès d'elle.

- Viens, assied-toi, dit-elle en lui faisant une place. Tu ne dors pas?

- Toi non plus. Tu j'ai pensé que ça n'allait pas, alors

Hermione sourit. Ginny était la personne la plus gentille du monde. Pas valeureuse pour deux sous, mais quand il s'agissait d'aider les autres, ou au moins de les comprendre sa force de caractère dépassait alors toutes les formes de courage rencontrées à Gryffondor. Hermione comprenait pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée dans cette maison.

- Pour ta main, chuchota la petite Weasley. J'ai eu une idée. Mais je ne sais pas si

- Oui? 

- Je crois que tu devrais demander conseil à Oriane Slight. Elle est dans ma classe, c'est pour ça que bref, elle et ses surs font de la magie à la demande des gens. Elles sont très puissantes, à elles quatre.

- Les surs Slight dit pensivement Hermione. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est de la magie vaudou, non?

- Oh! oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Elles sont originaires d'un pays d'Afrique, et je crois qu'elles connaissent des techniques de là-bas enfin, tu vois, d'un style différent du nôtre. Je pense qu'elles pourraient au moins t'apprendre s'il existe une forme de magie qui puisse te rendre ta main.

- Merci beaucoup. J'irai les voir.

Pauvre Ginny! elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle proposait! Les surs Slight étaient connues dans toute l'école pour leurs pratiques occultes. Leurs charmes rendaient service aux gens, mas ils frisaient souvent la magie noire. Et les rendez-vous qu'elles donnaient à leurs clients dans des salles désertes du château, largement après le couvre-feu, étaient formellement interdits. D'ailleurs, au moins l'une des quatres surs était à Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas pour les rendre sympathiques à Hermione. Malgré tout, elle hocha la tête et répéta:

- Merci Ginny.

Dans le miroir du lac, un orage silencieux montait à l'assaut du lendemain.

- Hermione?

Celle-ci sursauta et revint brutalement à la réalité.

- Excuse-moi, fit Ron, penaud.Tu faisais tu te concentrais, non? 

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. 

- Ron? Ron? balbutia-t-elle.

- Hé! oui, c'est moi, fit celui-ci, avec un demi-sourire gêné. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur je crois que vous vous êtes inquiétés, non?

- Ron! cria Hermione en lui sautant au cou. Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. 

Elle le relâcha un peu, s'écarta pour le contempler de la tête aux pieds, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

- Tu vas bien? Tu es complètement guéri?

- Complètement, confirma-t-il. Je me demande même pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps. Je suppose que j'ai loupé plein de choses, pas vrai?

- Tu parles! Tu as surtout loupé douze jours terriblement morbides. Je suis contente que tu sois là, Ron.

Le garçon commencait à être embarassé, aussi lui lâcha-t-elle la main. Mais elle continua néanmoins à le dévisager, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines.

- Alors, lança-t-il pour donner le change, je vais avoir plein de cours à rattraper, je suppose? Tu m'aideras?

- Quand tu veux. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois être impatient de voir les autres, non?

Il sourit, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'allait pas le coller au turbin immédiatement. Hermione rassembla ses affaires dans un coin de la table, enfouit le traité de Vielle Magie sous sa robe. Puis elle entraîna son ami vers la salle où s'étaient rassemblés les Gryffondors.

Ils surgirent dans une grande effervescence. Le jeu de rôles, version sorcier, se jouait sur un terrain de jeu grandeur nature, avec costumes magiques et dés géants à l'appui. 

Il y eut un silence soudain quand Ron entra. Les uns après les autres, tous les élèves tournèrent la tête et aperçurent le revenant. S'en suivit un brouhaha joyeux, tandis que Fred, Georges, Ginny, les élèves de cinquième année et les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch se précipitaient pour acceuillir Ron. Et bien sûr, Harry accourut, depuis le coin où il s'était assis pour observer l'action. Il se jeta sur son ami et le serra fugitivement dans ses bras, avant de laisser la place à Fred, qui lui colla une grande claque dans le dos, à Georges, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, à Ginny, qui l'étreignit joyeusement, à tous les autres

Hermione s'était reculée, passive. Elle avait été heureuse de retrouver Ron, mais déjà on lui volait la compagnie de son ami.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle:

- Ça va mieux? 

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je n'en reviens pas de le voir ici, déclara Harry. Ça fait tellement longtemps!

- Il va falloir faire une fête en son honneur, murmura Hermione. Demain, c'est son anniversaire. 

- Oui. C'est merveilleux qu'il soit remis à temps.

- Et ensuite?

- Quoi, ensuite? fit Harry.

- Quand tu devras lui apprendre qu'il n'a pas été sélectionné? Tu sais qu'il s'est entraîné tout l'été. 

Elle s'était efforcée de masquer le soupçon de reproche dans sa voix. Le garçon n'en fut pas dupe, bien sûr. Tout au plus fit-il semblant de ne rien remarquer.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

À ce moment, Hermione aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle n'osait pas, et lui non plus de toute façon. Ils étaient comme deux enfants égarés qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils sont heureux, et c'était bien comme ça.

La Tour de Gryffondor résonna longtemps des éclats de rire des compagnons enfin réunis. 

Dans le ciel nettoyé de ses nuages, la pleine lune brillait joyeusement.

Quelque part, une ombre passa en battant des ailes. Mais sans doute n'était-ce qu'un hibou.

– fin du chapitre 12 –


	13. Abysses

****

Chapitre 13: Abysses

"_Ton père est parti en Bulgarie, en réponse à l'appel de son Maître. J'ai proposé de l'accompagner, mais il prétend que je dois rester pour entretenir ses affaires dans le pays. Je présume qu'il a raison, comme toujours. Quant à toi, mon fils, prends soin de toi et reste toujours sur tes gardes. L'école de Poudlard ne manque pas d'oreilles rebelles prêtes à glaner la moindre preuve. Ne parle que à des gens de confiance qui se sont clairement révélés partisans du Maître. Et continue à travailler, ou ton père sera fâché à son retour. _

Ta mère qui t'aime. "

Drago froissa la lettre d'un geste méprisant et la jeta dans une carafe de jus de concombre. C'était bien de sa mère, ça, de jouer les mères prévoyantes et attentionnées. Surtout quand il était à trois cent kilomètres de chez lui. D'où lui venait cette pulsion stupide de lui écrire ses recommandations par hibou? Elle qui ne s'était jamais souciée de son éducation. Elle était aussi changeante que la lune.

Qu'est-ce que son père fichait en Bulgarie? Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort rassemblait ses forces là-bas. Comment allait-il faire pour faire transplaner tout ce petit monde rapidemment au moment de l'assaut? Car il y aurait assaut, ça il en était sûr. Voldemort préparait une guerre. Et les Serpentards qui étaient à ses côtés joueraient un rôle capital dedans.

Mais en attendant aujourd'hui était une date capitale. Dans quelques heures, son équipe affronterait Potter et les autres au Quidditch. 

Et à minuit

Incapable de se retenir, il ressortit le mot de sa poche. Griffoné avec élégance, l'écriture à l'encre vert pâle disait: "_Ce soir, à minuit sur la Tour Sud, le Chevalier aura une chance de conquérir sa Dame. _"

Il cacha le mot rapidemment. Un Malefoy ne devait pas laisser transparaître ses émotions.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de laisser transparaître sa haine, quelques heures plus tard, quand il se retrouva sur son balai face à Potter et à tous ces chiens de Gryffondors. Mais une haine froide, inspirée. Il ne pouvait que gagner, c'était évident. Non?

Non, bien sûr que non. Potter était imbattable. Mais Drago allait lui abattre sa sale petite carapace de *****, et le Survivant mordrait la poussière. Foi de Malefoy. Plus on s'élève haut, plus la chute est brutale. Ça valait aussi bien métaphoriquement que dans la réalité. Surtout au Quidditch.

- Les capitaines, serrez-vous les mains! ordonnait Mme Bibine. 

Warrington arracha si bien la main de Johnson qu'elle faillit crier. Mais elle serra les dents et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume du Serpentard, qui grogna. Puis ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et rejoignirent leurs équipes respectives, déjà dans les airs.

On était le 18 octobre. Dans quelques heures viendrait le rendez-vous au sommet de la Tour Sud. Mais pour l'instant, le Souaffle était lancé, et les Poursuiveurs se jetaient dans la mêlée, tandis que Drago prenait le large, imité par Potter. Il grimpa en chandelle vers le ciel si blanc qu'il en était insoutenable, et ce fut comme s'il allait s'y fondre. Mais ça ne dura qu'un temps. 

Les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Encore un coup de Dumbledore, ça, de faire jouer le premier match de l'année un jour de pluie. 

Là-bas, dans les buts de Gryffondor, la petite nouvelle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Pour l'instant. Les Serpentard s'étaient concertés: toutes leurs attaques seraient dirigées contre elle, parce qu'elle était sans doute la moins expérimentée de l'équipe.

C'est pourquoi Drago ne fut pas étonné de voir Montague foncer à grande vitesse vers les buts, sa batte en position agressive, suivi de près par Bole qui tenait le Souaffle. Casona hésita, tenta stupidement d'éviter l'attaque tout en protégeant ses buts et reçut un coup de balai si violent qu'elle partit en vrille, laissant le champ libre à Bole qui marqua glorieusement. Drago poussa un cri de victoire, de même que tous les Serpentards. 

Mais le sifflet de madame Bibine retentit: les Gryffondors protestaient. Crétins. Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris comment se jouait le Quidditch: sans pitié.

L'espagnole était sonnée: son équipe demanda un temps mort. Qui fut accordé.

Tandis que Drago se posait dans l'herbe, il entendit Derrick, un sixième année à la carrure de rugbyman (voir de sumotori), qui pestait:

- Mais quelles chochottes! Leur gardien est dans les vapes, et alors? C'est la règle du jeu.

- Calme, Derrick, intima Warrington, le capitaine. Laisse Bibine les favoriser, ne proteste pas. On verra bien si ils réussiront à résister à notre superbe tactique.

- Quelle tactique? fit Montague (c'était une remarque d'un haut niveau intellectuel venant de lui). 

- Le rentre-dedans! ricana Warrington. 

Et tous les membres de l'équipe de s'esclaffer avec lui. Drago se contenta d'un sourire méprisant. Ah! Vivement l'année prochaine, où la moitié de l'équipe aurait quitté Poudlard. Drago s'arrangerait alors pour se faire nommer capitaine, et on verrait bien si le niveau était toujours aussi minable. 

Le sifflement retentit, et les joueurs remontèrent sur leurs balais. Drago vit la petite espagnole retourner vers ses buts avec rage. En voilà une qui venait de comprendre le véritable sens de l'axiome: "Les Serpentards ne sont pas des enfants de chur".

- Et c'est reparti, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tandis que le Souaffle était mis en jeu et que Potter reprenait de l'altitude à la recherche du Vif-d'Or.

C'était reparti, oui. La mascarade. Voler, piquer, plonger, remonter il avait l'impression de jouer à un jeu. Pas dans le sens de sport, bien sûr, un jeu, une pièce de théâtre. Rien en semblait naturel. À commencer par ce match qui était en train de se jouer: qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là? Ça n'était pas ça dont il avait envie. Pas ça. Mais quoi alors? Il était incapable de le déterminer. 

Voilà pourquoi Potter allait gagner, bien sûr. Voilà pourquoi les Gryffondors allaient encore écraser leurs adversaires. Drago n'avait plus envie d'attraper la balle, plus envie de gagner. Il sentait seulement que c'était important, mais il était incapable de se motiver. Il se demandait si s'écraser comme une merde au sol y changerait quelque chose. Peut-être que ça valait le coup d'essayer?

Mais soudain, ses pensées changèrent du tout au tout, car là-bas, dans les gradins, il venait de voir une petite étincelle blanche: elle était là, elle était là, sa bien-aimée, elle le regardait Sylverstelle. Il allait gagner pour elle, il allait lutter de toutes ses forces contre la langueur qui l'emplissait, refouler le doute, reconquérir le terrain le Vif-d'Or lui appartenait, la victoire revenait de droit aux Serpentards, spoliés de gloire depuis trop longtemps. Il allait écrabouiller la sale petite face terreuse du trilobite à lunettes dans une mare de boue. 

C'est ce moment que choisit Potter pour apercevoir sa cible au ras du sol et foncer dessus. Drago se mit immédiatement en branle, poussa à fond sur son balai. Techniquement, l'Éclair de feu du héros bigleux faisait des pointes de vitesse un quart, voire un tiers plus rapides que le Nimbus 2001 du Serpentard. Mais Drago n'était pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy pour rien: durant les vacances, son père l'avait aidé à concevoir un enchantement particulièrement puissant, qui lui avait permis de renforcer la puissance de son balai. Bien entendu, le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie n'avait rien eu à redire: Lucius avait réalisé la partie magique, laissant son fils imaginer et planifier la structure de l'enchantement. C'était, selon Mr Malefoy, un excellent exercice théorique, même si les idiots de la direction de Poudlard pensaient que la pratique devait être proscrite pendant les vacances.

Ainsi donc, le balai de Drago fendait les airs, plus rapide que l'Éclair de Feu, même si ses accélérations n'étaient pas aussi fulgurantes. Et Drago traversait le terrain à la poursuite de Potter. Il cherchait désespéremment le Vif-d'Or, et comme celui-ci ne se montrait pas, il continuait à suivre Potter de son mieux.

Mais il aurait dû prévoir. Le sol n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres. Puis deux. Puis un. Potter redressa. Le Nimbus 2001, plus lent à réagir, grinça méchament et les pieds de Drago soulevèrent un nuage de poussière. Une feinte! Il lui avait fait la feinte de Wronski! Et lui, Drago Malefoy, s'était laissé avoir! La haine le submergea tandis que sa descente en piqué s'achevait dans un triple roulé-boulé, et il resta étendu là, dans la boue, suffocant de rage. 

Un jour, Potter regretterait toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait infligées. Très bientôt.

S'efforer de ramasser les dernières miettes de dignité. Remonter sur le balai. Décoller d'un coup de pied rageur. Le balai maltraité eut un grincement inquiétant.

Mais Drago était trop occupé à enrager pour s'en apercevoir. Il allait faire pleurer Potter, il allait y mettre toute sa haine et l'humilier publiquement, il allait

Pendant ce temps-là, les Gryffondors avaient élevé leur score à 40, contre 50 pour Serpentard. La gardienne espagnole avait encore des progrès à faire. Dans un ricanement sadique, Drago songea qu'elle allait bien regretter d'avoir pris ce poste.

Mais d'abord, envoyer Potter mordre la poussière. Au sens propre du terme, si possible.

Justement, ce crétin venait encore de faire croire qu'il avait vu le Vif-d'Or. Drago se lança à sa poursuite, juste au cas où, mais resta à distance prudente du sol. Potter remonta, déçu.

Jonhson en avait profité pour mettre deux buts, la garce.

Drago décida de s'investir un peu plus dans le jeu d'équipe. Il fonça vers les buts de Serpentard, l'air inspiré. Potter lui emboîta le pas prudemment. 

Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de faire une feinte, du moins pas pour l'instant. Non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la grosse balle rouge dans les mains de Jonhson, et Warrington qui faisait des cercles juste en dessous. Apparemment, il avait saisi la manuvre. Drago surgit devant la Gryffondor, lui coupant la route. Elle fit une embardée à gauche, rétablit sa trajectoire vers les buts, mais trop tard: Bole avait fait mouche, faisant preuve d'une compréhension surprenante pour quelqu'un de son niveau, et le Cognard frappa Angelina en pleine face.

Warrington récupéra le Souaffle et vola à tire-d'aile vers les buts, tandis que trois des sept joueurs adverses se précipitaient pour rattraper Jonhson avant qu'elle ne tombe. Quant à Potter, il jeta son balai contre celui de Drago, furieux:

- Tu es fier de toi? lança-t-il.

- Quoi? se moqua le Serpentard. Je joue dans les règles.

- Tu parles! Tu sais très bien que nous ne devons pas nous mêler des affaires des Poursuiveurs. Nous, c'est le Vif-d'Or, un point c'est tout.

- Que tu crois. Moi je joue pour faire gagner mon équipe, et je ne m'arrête pas à de stupides considérations de fair-play. Si tu veux jouer noblement, ne te gêne pas. Je t'inviterai peut-être à la remise de la Coupe.

Pour toute réponse, Potter fit un léger écart avec son balai et revint aussitôt sur Drago, cognant avec violence les deux montures magiques.

- Rends-moi service, Potter, soupira Drago. Lâche ton balai et saute.

- Je te ferai plutôt lâcher le tiens, grogna l'intéressé.

Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas attendu la fin de la réponse pour décrocher, braquant d'un coup son manche vers le sol. Potter émit un grognement de surprise et changea de cap à son tour. En cinq secondes, il avait rejoint son adversaire, malgré toute la puissance libérée par le Nimbus 2001. Fichu Éclair de Feu.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas si facilement! lança-t-il.

Drago eut un rire méprisant. Il risqua un looping, aussitôt imité par Potter. Il freina brusquement, zigzagua, tenta une descente en piqué, une accélération maximale, un demi-tour forcé rien à faire. Potter s'accrochait. 

Mais très bien, après tout. S'il voulait suivre Drago, qu'il assume les conséquences. Celui-ci fonça sur un des Batteurs de Gryffondor, Weasley, ou peut-être Weasley un des deux. Il vira in extremis et Potter dut faire une embardée pour éviter son coéquipier. Puis Drago continua la manuvre: il se jeta sur Spinnet, qui tenait le Souaffle, et lui écorcha le visage avec les brindilles de son balai. Tenace, elle ne lâcha pas le balai, malgré les profondes entailles laissées dans sa peau par le bois à grande vitesse. Le sang voleta en fines gouttes le long de sa trajectoire.

- Faute! hurlèrent les Gryffondors. 

Mais Mme Bibine n'entendit pas, ou ne s'en préoccupa pas, car au même moment elle était très occupée à redresser son balai qui partait en vrille, à cause du Cognard reçu dans la queue. 

Et comme tous les matchs qui opposaient les deux maisons ennemies, celui-ci tourna au désastre: pendant que Weasley&Weasley se battaient à coups de battes contre Derrick et Bole, qui avaient frappé Katie Bell directement avec leurs battes, Pritchard et O'Connor empêchaient Jonhson de rejoindre la partie, à grands renforts de coups de poings et de balais. Mme Bibine avait dû poser son balai au manche fracassé, et tentait de décrypter la situation depuis le sol, d'où elle ne distinguait pas les couleurs des joueurs à cause du contre-jour. Spinnet avait fini par devoir se poser pour soigner ses blessures, et seul Warrington restait en lice pour attraper le Souaffle. Il se faisait des passes à lui-même, jouant à envoyer la balle dans les buts d'un coup de son balai. La petite Gardienne était complètement perdue (une incapable!) et n'arrêtait qu'un tir sur deux.

Alors que la foule commençait à prostester, Jonhson réussit à se dégager. Derrick et Bole revinrent en lice après avoir mis un Weasley et demi au tapis. Et surtout, Drago aperçut le Vif-d'or.

La petite balle dorée voletait du côté du gradin des Poufsouffles. L'Attrapeur se précipita. Il allait l'avoir, cette fois, il allait l'avoir. Il l'aurait.

Trop contente de se venger, Spinnet surgit sur son trajet, le visage couvert de bandages ensanglantés, et donna un grand coup de balai qui faillit faire tomber le garçon. Il se raccrocha de justesse au manche et resta là, pendant dans les airs, paniqué, tandis que la Gryffondor hurlait: 

- Là-bas, Harry! Le vif-d'or! Là-bas!

Ah, non. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. D'un effort de traction, rendu encore plus terrible par la peur du vide énorme entre lui et le sol, Drago se hissa sur son balai. Une fois assis, bien en sécurité, il essuya la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux. 

Spinnet allait payer. Mais avant tout, rattraper Potter. 

Celui-ci avait repéré la petite balle aux ailes d'argent. Dans quelques secondes 

Drago poussa son Nimbus à fond. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps.

Tant pis, il allait devoir utiliser la magie. Il avait caché sa baguette dans sa manche, de manière à ce qu'elle soit la plus discrète possible. Rapidement, il en fit glisser l'extrémité dans sa main. Au contact rassurant du bois, il sentit la magie affluer.

Plus que trois secondes deux

Potter tendit la main vers le Vif-d'or

Drago murmura: "_Carambole _"

Le balai de son adversaire fit une violente embardée sur la droite, écartant les doigts du sorcier de leur cible au moment où ils allaient se refermer dessus. 

Puis Drago se précipita pour attraper la balle.

Mais elle était déjà partie

- Espèce d'enflure! hurla Potter quand il eut réussi à redresser sa monture.

- C'est ça, cracha Drago, mécontent.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait! La magie est formellement interdite pendant les matchs!

- Ah ouais? Qu'est-ce qui prouve que j'ai fait de la magie? C'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas contrôler ton balai, Potter.

- Pauvre vermine! Espèce de Ciseburine* du chaudron! Tu n'as même pas la capacité de gagner en jouant honnêtement! Tu es un déchet de la vie, Malefoy!

- Vas te faire cuire une omelette au cyanure, Potter. 

Et il accéléra d'un coup pour éviter le coup de poing que son adversaire lui envoyait.

Ce match devenait vraiment lassant, d'autant plus que les Gryffondors remontaient très vite leur score (le gardien de Serpentard était un crétin, comme tous les joueurs de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Ils étaient choisis pour leur forme physique, personne ne l'ignorait.) Dans quelques buts, ils égaleraient les 140 points de Serpentard. Drago cherchait plus que jamais le Vif-d'or. C'était devenu une question d'honneur. Il gagnerait ce match. Même s'il devait assassiner Potter.

Et peut-être bien qu'il l'assassinerait, après tout. Pas seulement pour gagner le match, bien sûr.

D'autant plus que le Gryffondor était aussi collant qu'un Povrebine**. Il s'était décidé à suivre Drago partout, sans doute pour l'empêcher de nuire encore à ses chers coéquipiers. Très bien. Qu'il joue à ce jeu. Drago allait lui faire voir ce que ça faisait de se ramasser à la feinte de Wronski. 

Il piqua d'un coup, et Potter suivit, tout en restant à distance prudente. Il cherchait où son adversaire avait pu voir le Vif-d'or. 

Drago, trop occupé à gérer son plongeon, ne remarqua pas l'hésitation. Arrivé au ras du sol, il effectua un rétablissement magnifique et remonta en chandelle. 

La foule poussa des hurlements de joie et des applaudissements. Drago se tourna vers ses admirateurs, ravi.

Mais ce n'étaient pas les Serpentards qui le félicitaient.

Ils avaient même l'air plutôt enragés.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il jeta un coup d'il par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Potter s'était écrasé.

Il aurait préféré n'en rien faire.

Parce que, pendant qu'il jouait à feinter Potter, celui-ci avait attrapé le Vif-d'or. Le vrai. Pas une feinte. Le Vif-d'or.

La foule en délire s'était levée et applaudissait à tout rompre, tapant des pieds pour exprimer sa joie. On entendait grincer les gradins, dont l'armature en bois protestait contre les vibrations.

Drago poussa un hurlement de bête sauvage. Il n'osait même pas regarder en direction des Serpentards. Et ça lui arrivait le jour de son rendez-vous avec Sylverstelle! Quelle honte! Mais quelle honte! Il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir jouer au Quidditch sans mourir de honte!

Et tout ça, c'était la faute de Potter! De Potter, uniquement! Du sale petit surdoué, avec ses lunettes ringardes et sa super coupe aoute-auf-bède! De l'espèce d'animal préhistorique à poil dru, le petit protégé de Dumbledore, le Survivant, tout juste capable de survivre à trois araignées et un troll. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le haïr! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il le haïssait! S'il avait pu le torturer pendant cent mille ans, ça n'aurait pas encore suffi à satisfaire se haine. Potter! Qu'il crève! Qu'il crève comme une charogne abandonnée! Qu'il crève!

Et les Gryffondors qui applaudissaient toujours, qu'ils crèvent tous, eux aussi!

Ce terrain de Quidditch, ce parc, ce château, cette école en cendres! En cendres! En cendres!

Et soudain, dans un grondement de tonnerre, les gradins commencèrent à ployer sous les vibrations répétitives. Il y eut des hurlements de terreur quand les élèves de Poufsouffle sentirent le sol se dérober sous eux. Puis la poutre principale explosa sous la pression, et dans un craquement de bois malmené, la moitié des gradins s'effondra. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, menaçant. 

Mais ça n'était pas terminé. Déséquilibrée par la chute d'une de ses bases, la tour de Serdaigle se mit à pencher dangeureusement. Des joueurs de Quidditch, principalement des Gryffondors, volèrent à tire d'aile pour essayer de la retenir de leur poids. Mais la gravité eut raison de la tour, et elle tomba lourdement dans un gémissement de mastodonte. Elle s'abattit en partie sur les décombres du gradin de Poufsouffle – et sur les survivants. 

Drago se posa, hébété. D'où venait cette attaque? Qui en voulait aux deux maisons les plus pacifiques de Poudlard? Parce que c'était forcément une attaque. Aucun doute possible. Les gradins étaient maintenus magiquement et seule la magie pouvait en avoir raison. Une magie puissante, de préférence. Mais pourquoi n'en avait-il pas été averti? Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions: seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait vouloir tuer au sein de l'école. Et pourtant, il était censé être en Bulgarie avec la plupart de ses fidèles. Ou n'était-ce que le commencement d'une attaque de grande envergure?

Oh, et puis zut. Si le Maître ne l'avertissait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. 

Et Drago s'était promis que cela changerait. Qu'un jour, Lord Voldemort ne pourrait plus se passer de Drago Malefoy.

Un jour. Bientôt, de préférence.

Ignorant de l'agitation autour de lui, les Sorciers courant dans tous les sens pour dégager les survivants et prodiguer les premiers soins, Drago se dirigea vers les vestiaires de son équipe. Avant toute chose, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

La Grande Salle de Poudlard ressemblait plus à un ghetto qu'à ce qu'elle était dans le monde des vivants. Des morts s'entassaient de tous côtés. Ils se serraient sur les bancs, autour des grandes tables, trois fois plus nombreux que la place prévue, ils s'asseyaient les uns sur les autres, et, dans une certaine mesure, les uns _dans_ les autres. Malgré cela, une majorité des fantômes étaient assis par terre, ou flottaient, désuvrés, à quelques centimètres du sol. Ils semblaient pourvus de bien moins de pouvoirs que les fantômes qui hantaient le monde réel. Pour commencer, ils avaient moins de consistance.

Il existait un mode de vision parallèle, requérant un peu de concentration, qui permettait de distinguer les flux magiques. Rogue n'avait pas encore tenté de l'utiliser dans ce monde dément, parce qu'il avait peur que la magie ne lui joue des tours; mais il avait besoin de comprendre.

Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et ferma les yeux. Tentant d'oublier où il était, dans quelle situation de détresse il se trouvait, il se représenta l'état d'esprit pour tenter de l'atteindre.

Ça y était presque. Il traça quelques signes magiques dans les airs, ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision parallèle fonctionnait.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas. L'inconvénient de la technique, c'est qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer loin de tout, comme s'il était drogué. Il se força à se concentrer, marcha jusqu'au premier fantôme.

Contrairement à tous les êtres vivants dotés de pouvoirs, cet être n'avait aucune structure magique. La vision parallèle ne montrait rien. Pas même l'aura spéciale des Moldus, animée par une force très différente de la magie. Ici, rien. De l'air, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fumée en guise de corps. Pas d'aura.

Mais Rogue était assez malin pour savoir qu'on pouvait dissimuler une aura. Fermant à demi les yeux, il effectua quelques manipulations magiques sur l'être devant lui. Et il la vit: ça n'était pas du tout une aura, et ça ne faisait pas partie du mort en question, et pourtant c'était ancré si profondément en lui que rien n'aurait pu l'arracher. Et ça avait l'apparence d'une chaîne en or.

S'efforçant de ne pas laisser filer la perception qu'il avait réussi à acquérir, Rogue leva les yeux jusqu'à obtenir une vue d'ensemble de la Grande Salle surpeuplée. Effectivement, tous les fantômes possédaient cette chaîne d'or. Et toutes les chaînes d'or convergeaient vers un même point. Ce point, c'était le cur de Poudlard. Auquel les morts étaient enchaînés.

Rogue poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout cela commençait à devenir un peu plus clair.

La journée de Drago se passa de manière affreuse. Il avait vaguement conscience que tous autour de lui s'inquiétaient de "l'accident" qui avait ravagé le terrain de Quidditch. Chacun allait de sa version quant à savoir qui était à l'origine du désastre. La version qui revenait le plus souvent était bien sûr Voldemort, mais le Ministère, le professeur Funestor et Hagrid le demi-géant arrivaient en bonne place derrière.

Quant à Drago, une seule chose lui importait: ce soir était celui de son rendez-vous, et il priait le Ciel, la Magie et tous les dieux des Moldus de faire que Sylverstelle ait gardé son estime de lui après sa lamentable défaite.

C'est pourquoi son samedi après-midi se déroula dans une attente anxieuse qui le mettait au supplice. Lui, le grand Drago Malefoy, se torturer ainsi pour une fille! Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était pieds et poings liés devant Sylverstelle.

La journée était plutôt claire, après l'averse matinale qui avait entamé le match. Le timide soleil d'octobre perçait les flots du lac, dans lequel donnaient les vitres magiquement renforcée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Depuis son profond fauteuil de velours, Drago voyait danser les algues phosphorescentes, gorgées de magie brute, et les bancs de petits poissons argentés qui tournoyaient dans l'eau verte.

Rien de tout ça ne pouvait le distraire de son obsession. 

- Râh! cria-t-il en balayant la table basse d'un revers de main.

Deux verres et une carafe ciselée s'écrasèrent à terre dans un tintement malheureux. Drago saisit sa baguette, la braqua sur le foyer endormi dans l'âtre le plus proche. Un rideau de feu s'éleva en rugissant.

- Le grand Malefoy a des ennuis? se moqua Bundy, dont Drago n'avait pas remarqué la présence.

- Ta gueule, Bundy, cracha-t-il. Mêle-toi de tes oignons.

- Oh, je ne me mêle de rien. J'ai eu l'air de m'en mêler? Ce sont tes oignons, je le sais. 

Il secoua la tête, moqueur:

- Jamais je n'oserai me mêler des oignons d'un Malefoy!

Mais c'était un sarcasme de trop. D'un mouvement rapide de la baguette, Drago lui ôta toute consistance.

- Hé! protesta le Serpentard tandis que son corps s'évanouissait. Qu'est que tu as f

Mais sa voix s'était éteinte comme un souffle de vent.

Drago se frotta les mains, satisfait.

- D'autres candidats? lança-t-il à la ronde.

Sans attendre de réponse, il rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Rester ici lui était devenu insupportable. Il devait bouger, même s'il courait le risque de croiser des Gryffondors qui ne se priveraient pas de se moquer de sa feinte lamentable. Avant de partir, il agita sa baguette négligemment et les éclats de cristal reformèrent la carafe et les verres originaux dans un grésillement ravi.

Mais à peine Drago s'était-il dirigé vers la sortie qu'il se heurta dans une jeune fille noire. Il recula, furieux, en frottant son épaule malmenée.

- Eh! s'écria-t-il. Mais tu es une Serdaigle, toi!

La fille le fixa avec une décontraction totale. 

- Ouais. Et alors?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Et d'abord, comment tu es entrée? 

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la flanquer dehors, une autre fille, une Serpentarde cette fois, sugit pour s'interposer.

- Elle a mon autorisation, déclara-t-elle.

Les deux filles étaient noires et se ressemblaient comme des jumelles. Drago connaissait la deuxième: elle était dans sa classe. Son cerveau accumula les informations obtenues et conclut enfin que les deux filles étaient surs. Du coup, il se remémora quelque chose à propos de quatre s ne donnaient-elles pas dans le vaudouisme? Oui, il en était à peu près sûr.

- Tu ramènes une Serdaigle ici? grogna-t-il à sa camarade de classe, dont le nom lui revenait: n'était-ce pas Wight, Sight voilà! Slight. Les surs Slight de Poudlard, qui versaient volontiers dans la magie trouble, au service de leurs camarades. Il était à peu près sûr qu'elles se faisaient payer leur magie, par ailleurs.

- Ça te dérange? grogna la deuxième sur (Léandre, Liandre, Li Lysandre, voilà! Lysandre Slight).

- En admettant que oui?

- Eh bien tu n'y peux rien, lâcha Lysandre Slight. Ma sur est ici pour me voir, et ça ne te regarde pas.

Voilà qui méritait châtiment. Il lança un sort, le même que celui reçu par Ken Bundy. Mais il n'avait même pas levé sa baguette que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient esquivées de manière parfaitement synchrone, et qu'elles avaient assemblé on-ne-sait-comment un sortilège assez complexe, consistant en une sorte de filet magique, et dans lequel Drago se retrouva empêtré sans avoir rien pu faire.

- Ok, ok, cessez le feu! s'exclama-t-il, conscient de son infériorité face à deux Sorcières parfaitement en osmose. 

Elles relâchèrent le flux magique. Le filet s'évanouit. 

- Il y a déjà eu suffisamment de souffrances aujourd'hui, déclara la première sur. Ma maison a été parmi les plus touchées. Je n'apprécie pas de me faire provoquer par un petit Serpentard de premier cycle. 

Drago fulminait, mais il n'aurait pas la supériorité, il le savait. Et il y avait certaines personnes dans l'école qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos. Il haussa donc les épaules, parfaitement maître de ses réactions, et dit:

- Fais simplement attention où tu mets les pieds. Tous les Serpentards n'apprécient pas de voir une étrangère dans leur domaine.

Et il se dépêcha de faire pivoter le tableau et de fuir la pièce, avant que les foudres de la Serdaigle ne se déclarent à nouveau.

Il marcha au hasard dans les couloirs sombres, plus furieux que jamais. Il savait qu'il s'éloignait en ligne droite des escaliers qui ramenaient vers la Grande Salle, et tant mieux. Il voulait se perdre dans les fin-fonds des cachots de Poudlard et ne plus jamais reparaître. 

Plus il s'éloignait de la sortie, et plus les couloirs étaient sombres, les torches espacées les unes des autres et les murs froids et nus. L'atmosphère se fit oppressante. Il y avait comme une présence, quelque chose qui rampait derrière les murs et observait l'intru par des trous de souris. 

Les tableaux chuchotaient sur son passage, faisant des propositions obsédantes pour tenter de l'attirer dans leur univers de ténèbres. Drago les ignora en frissonant. Plus loin, une porte s'ouvrit soudain sur son passage, l'invitant à entrer. À l'intérieur, tout était sombre et une odeur de mort planait. Le garçon referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Mais il ne faisait pas bon s'attirer l'hostilité des lieux: quelques mètres plus loin, le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pas et il chuta dans le noir, hurlant de terreur.

Il plongea droit dans une mare d'eau stagnante et se mit à agiter frénétiquement les bras et les jambes pour regagner la surface, gêné par sa robe de Sorcier.

Il émergea, cracha une gorgée d'eau sale et aspira l'air à pleins poumons.

- Nom d'un Magyar crasseux! râla-t-il en se démenant pour atteindre la terre ferme. Il fallait que ça m'arrive, à moi!

Mais l'obscurité était si dense qu'il était incapable d'apercevoir les limites de la mare. Il aurait aussi bien pu être en plein milieu de l'océan par une nuit sans lune. De plus, l'eau dégageait une odeur écurante, mélange de pourriture et de renfermé. 0r nager en se bouchant le nez ne donnait pas beaucoup de résultats. Drago voulut prendre sa baguette pour l'allumer.

Il ne l'avait plus.

- Merde, fit-il en fouillant ses poches et ses manches de son mieux. 

Rien, rien, rien. Il avait dû la perdre en tombant, et elle avait coulé au fond de ce stupide lac qui n'avait rien à faire sous Poudlard.

- Merde, répéta-t-il. Merde, merde, MERDE! 

Il frappa la surface de l'eau, se faisant mal à la main au passage, et il envoya valser des gerbes d'eau croupie dans le noir. Perdant toute contenance, il hurla à plein poumons, cracha de l'eau qu'il avait avalé, hurla encore. Sa voix résonnait dans les profondeurs de la caverne, lui revenait assourdie. Mais il hurlait encore, et sa rage fut si puissante qu'il se retrouva sans transition transporté sur la terre ferme.

- Je hais ce château, haleta-t-il.

Des gerbes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses vêtements. 

Comme il ignorait tout des dimensions et de la forme de la salle, il se mit à avancer à tâtons, évitant soigneusement de retomber dans l'eau. Après quelques minutes de reptation à l'aveuglette, il découvrit un mur et se mit à le suivre. Puis il arriva à un rectangle en bois haut de presque deux mètres, doté d'une poignée. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle pivota en grinçant. 

La salle dans laquelle il entra n'était pas très éclairée, mais suffisamment pour l'aveugler plusieurs secondes. Quand ce fut fini, il regarda tout autour de lui et fut sidéré. La pièce, aux dimensions modeste, tenait à la fois du champ et de la cave: le long des murs de pierre noire, poussaient des plantes d'une nature clairement magique, alignées comme des plants de tomates ou des tonneaux de vin. Drago n'avait jamais vu de telles plantes, mais s'il ne doutait pas de leurs propriétés magiques: le feuillage adoptait une forme plus ou moins sphérique, comme un petit buisson collé contre une paroi, mais s'ornait de grosses boules rouges à l'aspect caoutchouteux, et qui luisaient doucement. Mais surtout, d'autres sphères (Drago devina qu'il s'agissait de fruits), bleues celles-ci, planaient en l'air au-dessus des plantes, retenues par de longs filaments végétaux. De l'ensemble se dégageait une sérénité, un silence incomparables. 

Drago passa rapidement à la lueur des fruits et quitta la pièce par une seconde porte en bois. Il était très préoccupé par la perte de sa baguette, mais il voulait trouver une source lumineuse avant d'entreprendre des recherches, et les fruits volants n'éclairaient pas assez.

Mais le château n'était pas à court de surprises: la salle suivante tranchait nettement avec les deux précédentes, à tel point qu'on se demandait ce que ces trois salles étranges faisaient à la suite. 

Elle était si grande que distinguer son plafond était tout simplement impossible. La lumière grise qui l'éclairait ne venait de nulle part. Sur des centaines de mètres, le sol s'étendait de toutes parts, dallé de marbre gris. Enfin, des rangées de statues parfaitement alignées se dressaient sur leurs socles, seuls éléments de décor.

Drago commençait à en avoir assez des aberrations poudlaresques. Il voulait retrouver sa baguette au plus vite et être à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Il se lança dans la traversée de la salle, plus grande que trois terrains de Quidditch mis bout à bout. 

Après cinq minutes de marche rapide, il s'arrêta net, car il venait de voir une silhouette assise sur son chemin. Quelqu'un en pleine concentration magique, et qui lui tournait le dos. 

Il s'en approcha à pas de loup. Le Sorcier était au centre d'un schéma cabalistique de plusieurs mètres de circonférence, comprenant entre autres un pentacle géant et pas mal de signes dont Drago ne connaissait que vaguement la signification. Des bougies, des essences magiques, des bâtons d'encens et autres ustensiles divers agrémentaient le dessin. 

Approchant encore, il découvrit qu'il était en présence d'une Sorcière, une fille. Il ne voyait que ses cheveux châtains coupés au carré et le dos de son uniforme d'écolière, mais il savait à qui il avait à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lança-t-il à Morgane Wakewage, la Gryffondor.

Elle eut un sursaut remarquable et se retourna d'un bloc:

- Tu m'as fait perdre le fil! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Désolé, fit un Drago pas désolé pour un sou. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je t'en pose, moi, des questions? Je fais ce que je veux dans le sein de l'école!

- Ah ouais? Tu es au niveau des cachots. Soit à proximité de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. 

- Tu m'en vois désolée. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me foutre la paix...

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Drago se fendit d'un sourire sadique et susurra:

- J'ai une meilleure idée, Wakewage. Tu vas m'expliquer gentiment ce que tu étais en train de faire, et il se pourrait bien que je ne te dénonce pas

- Crève! cracha la Gryffondor.

Mais il l'avait vu frémir. Soudain, il avisa un livre épais posé hors du pentacle. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Le livre se mit à ruer et tenta de le mordre, mais Drago souffla doucement sur la tranche et le livre s'ouvrit d'un coup.

La page détaillait la réalisation du schéma magique et les précautions à prendre. Très intéressé, Drago en parcourut le texte en diagonale. 

- Ferme ça! ordonna Wakewage (il y avait comme un soupçon de panique dans sa voix).

- Non non, c'est très intéressant. Je lis ici que tu ne peux sortir de ce pentacle tant que hum tant que l'enchantement n'a pas touché à sa fin. Malheureusement, je t'ai interrompue dans ta concentration et maintenant tu es bloquée au centre, pas vrai?

- Ferme ce livre! répéta la fille.

- Mais je ne vois pas d'indication sur ce que tu es en train d'enchanter. Alors tu vas me renseigner gentiment, pas vrai?

Elle le toisa méprisamment, mais elle n'était pas en position de force. Néanmoins, elle ne répondit rien. 

- Alors?

Toujours pas de réponse. Wakewage avait croisé les bras, butée. Drago fit trois pas jusqu'au dessin cabalistique et, du bout du pied, effaça quelques lignes de craie.

La Sorcière hurla. C'était un cri de douleur.

- C'est amusant, ricana Drago, grisé. Je vois écrit ici que la ligne magique ne doit être brisée sous aucun prétexte

La fille haletait, pliée en deux. Il avait tous pouvoirs sur elle, et ça le faisait se sentir bien. Ça lui tournait la tête. Il se sentait puissant, si puissant

- Je vais te dire ce que je pense, Morgane Wakewage. Je crois que tu es une petite Sorcière minable, pleine de prétentions. Que tu as violé la Réserve, ou toute autre bibliothèque interdite, et que tu y as dérobé ce livre de magie noire. Et que à partir de ça, tu te crois le pouvoir d'envoûter Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même. Car j'ai deviné, n'est-ce pas? Ce sortilège que tu fabriques, c'est pour envoûter quelqu'un!

Elle hocha la tête. Drago tournait autour de la cage magique comme un lion autour de sa proie. Il sentait l'exaltation provoquée par le pouvoir monter en lui. 

- Alors? J'ai raison? Tu as cru pouvoir t'attaquer à Tu-Sais-Qui, pas vrai?

À la vérité, ses suppositions n'étaient pas totalement innocentes. Il les faisait sur la base de ce que lui avait appris Lucius Malefoy, présent à Durmstrang le jour où Potter avait surgi avec Weasley et Wakewage et avait failli abattre le Maître.

Dans une lettre envoyée peu après la rentrée, Lucius demandait à son fils de surveiller les agissements de Potter et ceux de Wakewage, pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait aussi pour mission de glaner toute petite observation susceptible de renseigner Lucius (et par voix de faits, Voldemort) des mesures prises par le Gentil Magicien, l'Ami des Moldus, Dumbledore lui-même. 

Comme Wakewage ne répondait pas, il flanqua un autre coup de pied dans son dessin. Elle gémit en s'étreignant les côtes, tête rentrée.

- J'ai raison? cria Drago.

- Non! 

La réponse le laissa hésitant. Non? Elle ne s'attaquait pas à Voldemort? À qui, alors?

- Ce n'est pas lui ta cible? Qui est-ce?

- Je n'ai qu'une cible, haleta Wakewage, dents serrées. La même que toi. Qu'un seul ennemi ton ennemi.

Un instant, il se demanda de qui elle parlait, mais un instant seulement. 

- Potter!

Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était une exclamation incrédule.

- Mais pourquoi Potter? Il est dans la même maison que toi! 

- le hais depuis toujours pas à Gryffondor trompé

Drago haussa les épaules. Le discours de la fille était trop haché pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire. Il en avait marre de perdre son temps, et puis il devait absolument retrouver sa baguette. Il laissa tomber le livre de magie noire, qui fit une gerbe d'étincelles, et commença à s'éloigner.

- Le dessin! cria Wakewage. Refais le dessin.

Il hésita un instant. Ça n'étaient pas ses affaires. Mais si elle ne pouvait vraiment pas sortir toute seule, quelqu'un finirait par s'apercevoir de sa disparition et ça pourrait déboucher sur une situation embarassante. Il attrapa la craie qu'elle avait laissée par terre et refit sommairement les traits qu'il avait effacé. Immédiatement, elle se redressa comme une marionnette dont on a tiré les fils. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fusiller du regard Drago qui s'éloignait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quand il atteignit enfin la porte de la salle, des éclairs loin dans son dos témoignaient qu'elle s'était remise à l'activité.

Grâce à l'aide de Crabbe et Goyle (qui étaient quand même capables de faire un peu de magie du moment qu'on leur montre comment tenir la baguette) il réussit à retrouver la salle au lac et à repêcher sa baguette. Il passa le reste de la soirée à l'astiquer, parce qu'elle était verte, gluante et dégageait une puanteur de marécage.

Finalement, à minuit moins le quart, il se mit en route le plus silencieusement possible. Il sortit des dortoirs, parcourut les couloirs labyrinthiques qui ramenaient à la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers le portrait qui en masquait la sortie. 

Sans que rien n'ait pu l'avertir, il fut percuté par un poing violent surgi de nulle part. Il tomba sur le dos et se releva rapidemment, prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau. Mais il n'y avait rien, strictement rien. 

Il venait de se remettre en marche, quand un vent méchant lui souffla dans le cou. Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver non pas face à, mais _dans _ un genre de fantôme pâlichon, qui lui traversa le corps. Ça lui fit l'effet horrible de se transformer en bac à glaçon. Mais il avait reconnu son agresseur. Il éclata de rire.

- Bundy!

Ken Bundy souffla méchament. Le sortilège de Drago n'était pas encore suffisamment dissipé pour que sa voix soit distinctible. Par contre, sa haine était palpable, et Drago se dépêcha de partir, avant que l'élève ne retrouve assez de consistance pour tenir sa baguette. Il avait dû se concentrer tout l'après-midi pour recueillir l'énergie suffisante à envoyer cet unique coup de poing.

- Courage, Bundy, ricana Drago en quittant la salle. Demain ça ira mieux! Avec un peu de chance, on ne verra plus à travers toi!

Le poing rageur qui s'abattit à travers le tableau refermé ne lui fit aucun effet.

Bon, il s'agissait de ne pas traîner. Il avait déjà perdu plus de temps qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il partit à grands pas en direction des escaliers, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé dans l'entrée du château, il s'orienta vers les escliers de l'aile Sud. Là, il dut se jeter dans une zone d'ombre pour échapper à Rusard qui faisait sa ronde. Puis il repartit plus vite que jamais, atteignit l'escalier en colimaçon de la Tour Sud, le grimpa à toute allure. 

À quelques marches de la sortie, il s'arrêta et s'adossa au mur. Il fallait calmer les battements de son cur. Malheureusement, les coups violents provoqués par la course étaient peu à peu remplacés par une autre frénésie, totalement indépendante de sa volonté. Il allait voir Sylverstelle

Sa montre indiquait minuit deux. Renonçant à calmer son cur emballé, il rajusta sa robe de Sorcier, lissa ses cheveux en arrière et sortit à l'air libre.

La vue de Sylverstelle lui tourna la tête. Elle était assise sur un créneau, dans une pose savament étudiée. Décontractée, une jambe repliée contre son torse, l'autre pendante à l'extérieure de la tour

Si belle, dans son habit de lumière blanche

La lune éclairait ses cheveux longs et blancs à contre-jour. Elle avait revêtu une robe sombre dont les longues dentelles tombaient jusqu'à terre. Et elle regardait au loin

Elle se tourna vers Drago quand il sortit, et un fin sourire éclaira son visage:

- Vous êtes en retard, fit-elle remarquer, avec cet accent léger que Drago avait appris à interpréter comme de l'humour.

- Le chevalier a affronté mille épreuves pour venir s'agenouiller aux pieds de sa Dame, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule. Sa main était gantée de noir.

- Relevez-vous, doux chevalier. Votre Dame n'est point fâchée. Avez-vous connu de belles aventures?

- Certaines belles, d'autres terribles. Toutes m'ont laissé un souvenir impérissable. Mais nul ne l'est autant que celui du doux visage de ma Dame.

Le sourire qui illumina la face lunaire de Sylverstelle aurait suffi à guérir toutes les blessures de Drago pour une vie entière. Elle se pencha doucement en avant, il ferma à demi les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent comme deux papillons, en un baiser fugitif. Mais la fraîcheur des lèvres de Sylverstelle resta longtemps sur les siennes, doux morceau d'éternité.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mettant un genoux en terre, il respira profondément, s'efforçant de rappeler à l'ordre sa conscience ivre de joie. Il prit la main de Sylverstelle entre les siennes et déclama:

- Ma Dame, nulle perle précieuse, nulle blanche fleur n'a la douceur de ta peau. Tes mains sont d'or et de lumière, tes lèvres ont le pâle flamboyement des soleils couchants, tes cheveux la légereté du plumage ailé de la lune. Tes yeux sont deux puits profonds où je voudrais me fondre, froide Sylverstelle, deux gouffres ténébreux au gris-vert d'abysses. Un seul geste, un seul mot de toi peut me donner la joie majestueuse, ou les ténèbres éternelles.

- Il est bien risqué de parler ainsi de ténèbres, beau chevalier. Mais puisque vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves

- Nulle épreuve n'est trop dure si elle peut me permettre de poser mes yeux, rien qu'une fois, sur le beau visage de ma Dame.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Sylverstelle.

Quand elle se tut, Drago eut l'impression que le silence explosait dans sa tête. il était si tendu, entre félicité et crainte, qu'il n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux. Le temps était suspendu à un fil d'araignée

Sylverstelle écarta les bras du garçon pour s'y nicher. Ils s'embrassèrent, et un flux nouveau coula dans le cur, dans les veines de Drago là où autrefois avait coulé du sang. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs respirations formant un nuage intime qui les isolait de l'air froid de la nuit. Les cheveux longs et fins, blancs comme la neige, de Sylverstelle, volaient autour d'eux et faisaient un manteau délicat à Drago. Sa peau était douce, plus douces encore étaient ses lèvres, et ses deux yeux couleur d'abysses reflétaient une profondeur bien au-delà des limites terrestres. La lune leur formait une auréole, la magie les soudait et les soutenait tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujous plus au sommet de cette tour, par cette nuit d'automne au sourire béant de pleine lune.

– fin du chapitre 13 –

Lexique: 

(Pour plus de renseignements, consulter "Les animaux fantastiques" de Newt Scamander)

* Ciseburine (anglais: Chizpurfle): parasites s'attaquant aux objets magiques, baguettes ou fonds de chaudrons. 

** Povrebine (anglais: Pogrebin): démon russe ressemblant à un petit caillou, qui aime suivre les hommes pendant plusieurs heures, juesqu'à les remplir d'un sentiment de futilité et de désespoir.

Quant à savoir quelle ressemblance Drago peut bien trouver entre Harry et ces bêtes-là

Papotage de l'auteur:

Ah, Sylverstelle, Sylverstelle Je suppose que d'aucuns se demanderont pourquoi je gâte autant notre cher Drago Malefoy et la réponse que je leur fournirai est parce que! Parce que j'avais envie, et parce qu'il y a bien droit lui aussi, et parce qu'il faut bien quelques femmes pour adoucir cet univers de brutes! mdr!!! C'est pas avec Sylverstelle qu'on va adoucir ce monde, bien au contraire! Attendez un peu ce qui va suivre

La question suivante (parce que je ne doute de rien, moi, devant mon ordinateur, je suis SURE ET CERTAINE que vous vous la posez tous) c'est d'où sort Sylverstelle?

Eh bien, cette fois, la réponse est beaucoup plus satisfaisante, du moins pour ceux qui ont les même références que moi. Sylverstelle sort tout droit d'un manga: il s'agit de la baronne schizophrène dont le nom m'échappe***, au tome 9 ou 10 de Angel Sanctuary pour l'apparence, du moins. Avec ses longs cheveux fins (qui paraissaient blancs sur les pages en noir et blanc, je suppose que l'auteur les voit plutôt blonds, désolée Kaori Yuki!), son visage tout en pointes et son ventre tout rond (elle est enceinte) elle s'est gravée dans mon esprit aussi sûrement qu'au fer rouge. Questions chiffons, Mademoiselle Sylverwood est habillée par Natsuki Takaya; plus exactement je la vois dans la même robe que Hana-Chan, l'amie de Tohru (le h est de trop, mais mon clavier ne connaît pas les accents japonais, à savoir un trait horizontal – disons Tooru, ça sera plus juste). Et enfin, le caractère tadadadam! De qui est inspirée Sylverstelle Sylverwood??? gagné! de Drusilla (Buffy contre les vampires) évidemment!

Ah? Il y a des gens à qui l'une ou l'autre de ces références ne dit rien? Désolée. Bah, vous pouvez toujours prendre simplement ma petite Sylverstelle comme elle est. Parce qu'elle est à la fois ces personnages-là, et beaucoup plus

Ona

***Ça yest, je me rappelle: Astarote. (passionant, isn't it?)

Bon, et puis rien que pour vous faire plaisir, voici le poème original que devait dire Drago (j'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment trop, alors j'ai prosaïsé); c pas tous les jours que Ona écrit un poème oùs'quya des rimes ET le bon nombre de pieds à chaque vers, alors, profitez-en, et ayez pitié de mon piètre talent de poète:

Perles de vapeurs

Nuages de fleurs

Rien qu'une lueur

Celle de ta peau.

Chanson de la terre

D'or et de lumière

Est la valse claire 

De tes blanches mains.

Pâle flamboyement

Des soleils couchants

Éblouissement

Le rouge de tes lèvres. 

Pureté de lune

Mouvance de dune

Légèreté de plume

Volent tes cheveux.

Orages et clarté

Abysses insondés

Vertiges grisés

Le froid de tes yeux.


	14. Le soleil s'est noyé

****

Chapitre 14: Le soleil s'est noyé

Harry parvint en courant à la salle de Duel. Les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés, aussi reprit-il un rythme normal au moment de rejoindre ses ami.

- Salut Harry! fit Ron, imité (un peu moins joyeusement, peut-être) par Hermione.

- S'lut, haleta-t-il, rouge brique et suant de sa course matinale.

- Tu t'es encore levé trop tard! lui reprocha son amie.

- Je me joins à Hermione pour te demander: bien dormi? fit Ron d'une voix forte. 

- Bof, avoua Harry. J'ai rêvé.

- Ah. 

- De Tu-Sais-Qui? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Pas du tout. Heureusement. Ou malheureusement, peut-être. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Mais il se tut, car Wakewage venait d'arriver. Et il n'avait pas envie de se lamenter à portée de ses oreilles. En fait, il avait très envie de lui coincer la tête dans une porte et de lui faire avouer, mais il n'avait aucune certitude: et si elle ignorait tout de ses rêves?

Parce que ça n'avait pas cessé, ces fameux rêves. Bien au contraire. Depuis maintenant un mois et demi, Harry subissait presque toutes les nuits les harcèlements de Wakewage en rêve. Parfois, ils se battaient en duel, parfois elle lui posait des énigmes qui le mettaient en rogne, et parfois elle était absente en apparence, mais il pouvait toujours sentir sa présence dans chaque zone d'ombre, dans chaque feuillage. Et chaque nuit, il se retrouvait devant son choix.

Il avait toujours réussi à retarder l'échéance, et il s'était retenu d'en parler devant Hermione. Seul Ron était au courant, mais ça mettait Harry tellement mal à l'aise d'en parler qu'il avait énormément minimisé l'affaire. D'autant que, quelque part, Ron avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Hermione. Harry craignait que son ami ne se sente un peu trop impliqué dans le choix: après tout, Ginny était sa sur, et les deux filles que Harry délaisserait seraient sacrifiées. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, le rêve n'avait jamais été très clair à ce sujet.

Certaines nuits, il revenait encore dans le Poudlard dévasté. C'était cette vision qu'il craignait le plus. Mais certaines autres n'étaient pas plus plaisantes: plus d'une fois, Harry était revenu au manoir Jedusor, et il avait même fait un voyage express à Azkaban. C'était son souvenir le plus horrible, et il luttait sans cesse pour le refouler loin, très loin dans sa mémoire.

- Alors? fit Ron à voix basse. De quoi tu as rêvé?

Le professeur Funestor entra d'un pas vif dans la classe. Tous les élèves de cinquième année, Gryffondors et Serdaigles, avaient pris leurs places et il régnait le chahut habituel des débuts de cours.

Funestor frappa son bureau d'un coup sec et dit: 

- Jeunes gens, je vois que vous avez une furieuse envie de vous exprimer. La conséquence logique serait donc que vous preniez un parchemin et une plume. 

Toutes les conversations cessèrent brutalement sous l'effet de la menace. Le professeur parcourut les rangs des yeux et dit:

- Bien. À partir de maintenant, le premier qui moufte est responsable du désespoir de la confrérie. 

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste mesuré (les gestes du professeur Funestor étaient toujours parfaitement réglés et mesurés au millimètre près) et une craie inscrivit sur le tableau, dans son dos:

__

Structure des sortilèges basiques

Immédiatement, Ron sursauta et sa main se leva. 

- Mr Weasley? interrogea le professeur.

- Professeur, ce n'est pas du programme de cinquième année!

- En effet, Mr Weasley. Les aspects techniques de la magie ne vous sont enseignés qu'en deuxième cycle. Mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas d'accord avec la méthode qui consiste à apprendre sans comprendre. Et comme j'estime que vous êtes parvenus à un niveau où il vous manque des compréhensions primordiales pour progresser, je prends quelques libertés sur le programme. 

Ron hocha la tête, gêné d'être le point de mire du professeur. 

- Bien, fit Funestor. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est un sortilège?

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main. 

- Finnigan?

- Eh bien, un sortilège, c'est un agencement de magie, qui se lance par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette

- Mais encore? Granger?

- C'est une structure de magie, construite de manière très différente pour chaque sortilège, mais qu'on agence d'un simple mot, et avec l'aide de la baguette.

- Bien. Ce n'est pas une bonne définition, mais il est difficile de faire mieux sans l'aide d'exemple. En fait, un sortilège ne se définit pas par des mots.

Et, pour démontrer ce qu'il affirmait, il fit un mouvement de baguette qui eut pour effet de créer un pot de fleur. Immédiatement, il cria: "Immobilis Incantatus". 

Les étincelles, la fumée stoppèrent leur création ex nihilo, comme s'il y avait eu un arrêt sur image. Puis Funestor agrandit la chose d'un autre geste de sa baguette. Le pot de fleur s'agrandit comme si une caméra avait zoomé dessus; quand l'image sortait de la zone agrandie, elle n'existait plus, si bien que ce que voyaient les élèves ne ressembla bientôt plus du tout à un pot de fleur.

Ils virent d'abord une masse dorée indistincte à la limite des étincelles et de la fumée. Mais le voyage continuait, et les masses floues se déployèrent en grandes lignes, puis en ensembles de signes alignés. Enfin, l'agrandissement ralentit et ils contemplèrent la structure à l'échelle infinitésimale d'un sortilège.

Ça ressemblait à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, et à la fois à rien de connu.

C'était comme une arborescence de calculs mathématiques qui se serait déployées dans les trois dimensions, mais ça n'avait aucune texture, aucune odeur, juste cette présence typiquement magique de la chose qui n'a rien à faire là. Mais les jeunes Sorciers s'étaient habitués, en cinq ans, à trouver les choses les plus inattendus aux endroits où les Moldus verraient un vide parfaitement vide.

Et ça n'étaient pas non plus des calculs. Ça avait la régularité d'une écriture, mais l'apparence de minuscules dessins. Ça n'était comme rien de connu. Et ça formait des lignes, des courbes, des étages et toute une armature qui soutenait le dessin d'ensemble. 

C'était une vision à la fois grandiose et inexplicable.

- Voilà, dit Funestor, ce que vous devez apprendre à voir en chaque sortilège. Tant que vous ne serez pas capables de saisir cette notion, vous n'évoluerez jamais en duel. Oh, bien sûr, vous pourrez maîtriser le bouclier ou le patronus comme personne, mais jamais vous ne ferez un duelliste de haut niveau. Parce que quand on se bat, jeunes gens, et je parle d'un duel à mort, ce n'est PAS le plus fort qui gagne!

Il les scrutait tous des ses yeux sombres, inquiétants. Harry se sentit transpercé par ce regard.

- Celui qui gagne, c'est celui qui comprend le mieux la magie! Qui fait preuve d'inventivité! Qui sait comment réagissent les sortilèges! Oui, celui-là est vraiment le plus puissant. 

Il fit un nouveau geste et l'agrandissment se dissipa, et le sort immobilisé recommença à évoluer: le pot de fleur finit de se former, les tiges poussèrent à toute vitesse et les bourgeons éclorent avec un petit "pop" comique.

Funestor rangea immédiatement le pot derrière son bureau.

- Maintenant, dit-il, je vais baigner cette pièce d'un sortilège inoffensif, et vous allez vous concentrez. Je veux que vous sentiez la structure de la magie. Fermez les yeux si ça vous aide, ou essayez de toucher avec les mains, ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux qu'en sortant de cette classe vous ayez tous une idée assez précise de ce dont je vous parle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il répandit des flots de magie dans la salle, sous forme d'un nuage de vapeur dorée. Quand il atteignait des objets en bois, ceux-ci se mettaient immédiatement à bourgeonner, si bien que les tables, les chaises, les armoires, étagères, crayons à papier et même les bijoux en bois de certaines filles furent bientôt couverts de feuilles et de fleurs chamarrées. La classe avait une ambiance tropicale, et il ne manquait plus que les papillons. Harry ferma les yeux et chercha à retrouver, avec ses sens de Sorcier, l'étonnante structure que leur avait montré le professeur.

Une heure et demi plus tard, lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves sortirent à flots de la salle, trempés par les nuages de vapeurs tropicales, mais enchantés de l'expérience. La plupart avaient réussi à distinguer une forme dans les flux magiques de l'air. Des horizons nouveaux s'ouvraient à eux dans la compréhension de la magie.

Ron regarda Padma Patil s'éloigner avec ses amies de Serdaigle, caressant de la main les fleurs exotiques qui avaient poussé sur son pendentif en bois. Harry le réveilla d'une bourrade:

- Tu penses encore à cette fille? se moqua-t-il doucement.

Ron eut un sourire vague:

- Oui, non elle est jolie quand même.

Au même moment, Ana Casona sortit de la classe et Ron rougit encore plus fort. "Le pauvre, songea Harry. Toujours incapable de démêler ses sentiments."

Enfin, il n'était pas bien placé pour parler; lui qui n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste en direction de Cho Chang.

Mais elle était tellement inaccessible! Et puis, il ne pouvait pas se débarasser de cette peur qui l'obsédait: celle de choisir malgré lui entre une des trois filles, comme lui demandaient ses rêves. Celle de condamner les deux autres.

Emboîtant le pas à Hermione et à Ron, il quitta l'aile ouest du château pour se diriger vers le parc. Comme ils avaient un peu de temps, et que les dédales de Poudlard présentaient cet avantage qu'on pouvait varier les itinéraires, ils changèrent de chemin, obliquant vers les jardins intérieurs. Ils traversèrent en ligne droite plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'arbres et de plantes variées, passèrent sous une allée voûtée, montèrent un escalier en spirale, longèrent une rangée de statues... pour finalement ressortir à l'air libre, juste en face des serres où ils avaient leur cours de botanique. Harry affectionnait ce genre de petit détour, qui leur permettait de se changer les idées tout en discutant. 

Après le cours de botanique (où ils apprirent à soigner les plants de concombre fugitif, une espèce très difficile à élever en raison de son goût pour l'échappée belle), ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Là, une animation inhabituelle régnait, car les professeurs venaient d'annoncer la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le samedi suivant. 

- Cool! s'exclama Ron en se servant en jus de citrouille. On va pouvoir faire le plein de trucs horribles pour Halloween. 

Mais à ce moment-là, Ginny vint s'assoir auprès d'Hermione et elles échangèrent des propos à voix basse. Ron et Harry s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard.

- Tu as raison, s'écria Hermione, paniquée. Il faut en parler à Dumbledore.

Elle se leva, sans même avoir fini son assiette.

- Harry, tu peux nous indiquer l'entrée de son bureau, s'il-te-plait? On va aller l'attendre.

- Eh! expliquez-nous, au moins.

Les deux filles se consultèrent, puis Hermione expliqua:

- Voilà. Dans deux jours, c'est le 31 octobre.

- On avait remarqué, fit Ron.

- Ginny vient de me rappeler quelque chose à propos de cette date. Quelque chose d'important, dont on a oublié de parler à Dumbledore.

- Mais quoi? fit Harry.

Elle baissa la voix pour raconter:

- C'est quelque chose qu'on a appris sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Ollivander. Quelque chose qu'a dit Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Il a dit, enchaîna Ginny, que les Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés pendant l'attaque feraient un séjour à Azkaban, de deux mois maximum.

- Et c'était il y a exactement deux mois, dit Hermione gravement.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en prenant conscience de l'imoprtance de la chose.

- Il va attaquer Azkaban! Demain, après-demain, ou peu après

- Exactement.

Les quatre amis décidèrent immédiatement de couper court à leur déjeuner pour aller attendre Dumbledore à l'entrée de son bureau. Mais à peine étaient-ils parvenus dans le couloir en question que

- Oh non grogna Harry.

Eh oui, parce que ça aussi ça leur arrivait. Moins souvent que ses fichus rêves, mais il leur arrivait aussi de tomber dans un de ces mondes parallèles qui hantaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Comment, pourquoi, c'était un mystère complet. Devaient-ils voir dans ces phénomènes la marque de Voldemort? Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas eu de blessés. 

Ils se trouvaient dans une lande désertique. Et cinq trolls de trois mètres de haut les encerclaient. 

- Dos à dos! ordonna Harry en faisant face au troll le plus proche.

Ses amis obéirent, se plaçant en formation de combat. Ginny tremblait de tous ses membres, mais elle dégaina bravement sa baguette. 

Le premier troll fit un pas, faisant trembler le sol. S'il n'avait pas attaqué plus tôt, c'est qu'il était surpris de voir surgir quatre mets de choix juste sous son nez et qu'il cherchait le coup fourré. 

- Expelliarmus! cria Ron. 

Le coup partit avec la violence d'un cheval au galop et fit un grand "bong" en touchant sa cible. Le troll secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche.

Il fit un autre pas. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent. Ils avaient l'air de se décider pour l'attaque.

- Spero Patronum! invoqua Harry en désespoir de cause. 

Le cerf argenté, un peu flou (le Sorcier manquait de motivation) galopa hors de la baguette, traversa le corps du troll comme un fantôme et freina sa course avec un bramement désolé, avant de s'évanouir dans le néant.

- Dommage, dit Ron du ton de celui qui n'a plus que quelques secondes à vivre.

Un des trolls se décida enfin à charger. Il se jeta sur Harry, qui lança un sort de duel paniqué, et lui saisit le bras. Le garçon hurla en sentant le sol s'éloigner sous ses pieds, et la créature gigantesque le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. 

- Harry! cria Ron.

- Ron! fit Hermione. Ta baguette! Invoque quelque chose!

- Mais quoi? paniqua le garçon.

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu es celui qui y arrive le mieux en Appel! Vas-y!

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi à s'aggripper au poignet du troll, juste avant que celui-ci ne tente de l'envoyer planer à dix mètres. Hermione, elle, avait créé un bouclier magique qui ralentirait un peu les agresseurs. Mais ils ne devaient pas traîner. Les quatres trolls restants étaient occupés à frapper le bouclier pour le briser. Les _Enflammatus _ que lançaient les trois Sorciers n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effet pour les retarder. La peau des trolls était si dure que les sortilèges basiques comme _Expalliarmus _ou_ Impedimenta _ leur faisaient l'effet de piqures de moustiques.

- La conjonctivite! hurla Harry, qui se débattait pour regagner le sol sans casse.

Hermione fit un bond. Bien sûr! 

- _Larmaleye! _ cria-t-elle.

L'un des trolls recula, les yeux en feu, de grosses larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Hermione réitéra le sort sur la créature suivante. 

- Comment est-ce qu'on sort d'ici? fit Ginny, terrorisée.

Mais ils ne répondirent pas, parce qu'au même moment Ron était soudain entouré de flammes violettes, et il se redressait, les mains vers le ciel. Dans un déchirement de tonnerre, une nouvelle créature apparut. Haute de quatre mètre, le cuir violet tirant sur le gris, marchant sur deux pattes griffues et portant deux cornes imposantes sur le front, elle s'avança vers les trolls qui reculèrent, impressionés.

- Un Grapcorne! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as invoqué un Grapcorne! Mais comment tu as fait?

Ron haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien. Il était puissamment concentré pour éviter de perdre le contrôle du monstre.

Le Grapcorne, ayant décidé de sa première victime, chargea un des trolls. Celui-ci ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver et il reçut un coup de cornes qui lui ouvrit les côtes en deux. Épouvantés, les autres trolls commencèrent à reculer, puis prirent la fuite à toutes jambes. Celui qui tenait Harry le lâcha et le Sorcier atterit au sol avec une roulade.

- Ça va? demanda-t-il à Ron en se plaçant à ses côtés. Tu vas tenir le coup? 

Ron était en effet rouge vif, et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Il avait les yeux exorbités sous la concentration, ses poings étaient serrés si fort que ses ongles lui égratignaient la peau. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir l'effort longtemps.

- Harry, murmura Ginny. Comment est-ce qu'on retourne à Poudlard? 

- Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend si on a fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire ou pas.

- Il va lâcher! avertit Hermione. 

Au même moment, Ron tomba à genoux et s'évanouit. Il ne se produisit rien en apparence: le Grapcorne continua à charger les trolls en fuite. Mais les jeunes Sorciers savaient que désormais, leur allié pouvait se retourner contre eux et les aplatir comme des crêpes.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de partir d'ici! fit Harry. 

Au même moment, le Grapcorne se désintéressa soudain des trolls. Ses yeux furieux se fixèrent sur les quatre humains. Il pointa ses cornes, gratta le sol de son pieds griffu et chargea.

- On se disperse! hurla Harry en plongeant vers la droite.

Hermione et Ginny obéirent, mais Ron était toujours évanoui. Le Grapcorne fonça sur lui, prêt à le déchiqueter

- Stupéfix! hurla Harry, baguette levée.

Le sort ricocha sur le cuir de la bête et se perdit dans le sol.

- La peau du Grapcorne repousse tous les sortilèges connus! avertit Hermione.

- Quel crétin, marmonna Harry. Il ne pouvait pas invoquer quelque chose de plus vulnérable!

Il était là, impuissant, à regarder un monstre qui allait dévorer son ami, et il ne pouvait rien faire Il poussa un hurlement de haine et d'impuissance. Dans quelques secondes

Le monde s'effaça, emportant le Grapcorne, et les quatre Gryffondors se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de Poudlard, à quelques pas du bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry haleta, Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux et Ginny se jeta auprès de Ron. Il n'avait rien, il commençait à se relever.

- Ça va? s'inquiéta sa sur.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il en se massant la tête.

Harry regarda sa montre: 14h03

- Zut! on a loupé le début du cours d'Invocation. 

- Bah, fit Hermione. Quand Miss Fireflies saura que Ron a invoqué un Grapcorne, elle nous excusera notre retard

- Moi j'ai Métamorphoses! gémit Ginny. Mc Gonagall va me carboniser

- Vas-y vite, conseilla Ron. 

- Mais pour Dumbledore?

- On lui dira plus tard.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en cours avec dix minutes de retard, mais la prof ne leur mit pas de punition ( c'est-à-dire qu'elle se contenta de retirer quinze points à Gryffondor). Les élèves s'étaient rassemblés dans le parc, comme d'habitude, et ils avaient plutôt froid malgré leurs capes d'hiver.

Le cours d'Invocation fut très intéressant: les élèves formèrent des groupes de quatre ou cinq, et unirent leurs forces magiques pour invoquer des licornes. Ana Casona et Ron étaient particulièrement doués dans cette matière, et leur groupe (avec Harry et Hermione) fut le premier à voir surgir une licorne au galop, en provenance de la Forêt Interdite. L'animal était d'une blancheur surnaturelle, avec de grands yeux noirs et tristes qui semblaient interroger les jeunes Sorciers. Finalement, elle repartit, ses sabots effleurant à peine le sol tant son pas était léger. Elle s'évanouit dans le sous-bois et Harry sentit un profond regret lui étreindre le cur.

Le soir du même jour, Harry avait un entraînement de Quidditch. Comme toutes les fois où il passait devant, il eut un pincement au cur à la vue du terrain de Quidditch dévasté. Les tours n'avaient toujours pas été reconstruites, à cause du mauvais temps qui rendait le bois humide, et des petits drapeaux noirs flottaient dans le vent aux endroits où on avait retiré des cadavres des décombres. Les maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient endeuillées, et pourtant la vie continuait, et les entraînements de Quidditch aussi. Depuis ce drame, Harry avait plus que jamais une haine féroce pour Voldemort.

Des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient dans le ciel quand le garçon parvint au terrain improvisé où le reste de l'équipe l'attendait. Les sept joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent, riant et plaisantant entre eux, heureux de se retrouver pour leur activité favorite. Ana Casona était là, aux buts, et les Poursuiveuses avaient pour instructions de lui en faire baver pour l'entraîner un maximum. Quant à Harry, il faisait les cercles usuels à haute altitude, guettant le Vif d'or mais aussi l'avancée du front orageux venu de l'ouest. 

Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, quelque chose attira son attention sur le toit du château: quelque chose qui ressemblait à une aile? Mais l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien. En tout cas, s'il avait bien vu une aile, elle faisait au moins trois mètres d'envergure.

Lorsque l'entraînement fut terminé, Harry se posa avec les autres pour leur dire aurevoir, masi il redécolla aussitôt. 

- Harry! lança Fred. Tu ne rentres pas au château?

- Pas tout de suite. Je vais faire un tour dans les airs. 

- Fais gaffe à l'orage, conseilla Katie. Il sera bientôt là.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire, mais il s'élança tout de même.

Les collines qui agrémentaient le parc étaient totalement nouvelles, vue du ciel. Harry remarqua quelques détails qu'il serait amusant de venir vérifier plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait échapper à l'orage.

Il aborda les toits du château par le haut, afin de ne pas être visible depuis les fenêtres. Il se posa sur la plus haute tour et observa.

Les mille et une cheminées de Poudlard fumaient gentiment, des fumées plus ou moins grises selon le feu qui les produisait, parfois même carrément colorées. Mais toutes fuyaient devant l'orage qui s'annonçait, elles partaient à l'est et sévanouissaient dans le ciel grisonnant. 

Là, derrière cette cheminée

Harry frappa le sol du pied pour redécoller. Silencieusement, rasant les toits, il s'approcha de l'ombre qu'il avait repérée.

Là, n'était-ce pas une griffe qui dépassait? 

Il se posa à côté de la cheminée et, doucement, furtivement, il passa la tête au coin du mur

Il n'y avait strictement rien. Pas d'aile, pas de griffe, personne. Juste des toits d'ardoises et des cheminées qui fumaient.

Déçu, il remonta sur son balai et décolla.

Mais soudain, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il tourna la tête, et il la vit au moment où elle disparaissait dans les nuages. C'était une créature volante, mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire sa race. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose.

Elle portait un humain sur son dos.

Il regagna le sol sous une pluie battante. Les premiers éclairs zébraient le ciel, suivis de loin par les grondements du tonnerre. Harry entra dans le château le plus discrètement possible (il n'était pas sensé se promener seul dans le parc le soir, et en plus de ça il se souvenait d'une altercation particulièrement violente avec Rusard un jour où il avait rapporté de la boue dans le château, comme c'était le cas présent.)

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au pied de la tour de Gryffondor qu'il se remémora les propos de Hermione et Ginny.

- Mince! Dumbledore.

Il fit immédiatement demi-tour pour aller parler au directeur.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des voix. Il se dissimula derrière une tenture par prudence, parce que le couvre-feu avait commencé et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. C'est par un total hasard qu'il entendit de quoi parlaient les arrivants.

Il y avait là les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick. Ils devaient discuter d'un sujet très grave, à en juger par le ton inquiet du professeur de Métamorphoses quand elle prit la parole:

- Aujourd'hui encore, Albus. On m'en a signalé un du côté de l'aile nord. Deux Poufsouffles de première année se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie.

- Ça fait le treizième en deux mois, je crois, dit Flitwick.

- Vous avez étudié leur fabrication? interrogea la voix de Dumbledore.

- Oui, fit le petit professeur de Sortilèges. Et je dois dire que je suis déconcerté. Ils sont extrêmement solides, si solides que moi-même j'aurais du mal à en briser un si je me retrouvais dedans. Et ils sont puissants, pour apparaître ainsi en plein milieu des couloirs et prendre des élèves au piège. Mais ils ne sont pas très harmonieux. Ils m'ont donné l'impression d'être faits à la va-vite.

- Par quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, j'en suis sûre, dit McGonagall.

- C'est une possibilité, effectivement, dit doucement Dumbledore. Mais quel étranger aurait réussi à forcer l'entrée de l'école? 

- Vous êtes sûr de l'honnêteté de tous les professeurs, évidemment dit McGonagall d'un ton réprobateur.

- Non, bien sûr que non. On n'est jamais sûr de personne. Mais si vous me demandez si l'un d'entre eux est un traître, alors je vous répondrai: non, je ne le crois pas.

MacGonagall renifla d'un air méfiant.

- Je ne vois pas quel professeur de Poudlard s'amuserait à piéger des élèves pour qu'ils arrivent en retard en cours, intervint Flitwick. Ils ont tous mieux à faire et de bien meilleurs occasions de faire du mal à leurs élèves s'ils le voulaient.

- Voilà qui étend la liste des suspects aux personnes extérieures à l'école, reprit MacGonagall. C'est-à-dire, aux serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Avez-vous envisagé cela?

- Avez-vous envisagé que ça pourrait être l'uvre d'un enfant? répliqua Flitwick.

Mais la suite, Harry ne l'entendit pas, parce qu'une main gantée venait de se poser sur sa bouche, et un poignard de s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

- Pas un geste, murmura une voix grave dans son oreille.

Son agresseur le tira hors de l'abri de la tenture, et l'emmena de force vers les trois professeurs qui discutaient. Harry n'osait se débattre, et il ne pouvait voir qui le tenait, mais c'était une voix de femme et un corps de femme contre son dos. Le poignet qui lui enserrait la george était nu, à l'exception d'un gant en cuir de dragon.

Les trois Sorciers furent surpris de voir Harry à cette heure de la soirée, mais Dumbledore semblait étrangement amusé.

- Professeur, dit la femme à la voix grave en maintenant Harry fermement prisonnier. Cet élève se dissimulait derrière un rideau. Il vous écoutait.

- Merci, Angua, dit le directeur. Vous pouvez le relâcher, il n'a rien fait de mal.

Harry sentit la main se retirer, le poignard disparaître. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir son agresseuse.

Il n'y avait personne. 

- Surprenante, n'est-ce pas? fit Dumbledore. Plus rapide que l'éclair. Alors, dis-moi ce qui t'amène, Harry.

- Heu professeurs, qui était cette femme? balbutia le garçon, pas encore remis.

- Une gardienne, une de celles à qui j'ai confié la sécurité de Poudlard. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Oui oui Voilà, je venais vous voir à propos de Voldemort.

Et il lui expliqua les soupçons de Ginny et d'Hermione. MacGonagall prit la menace très au sérieux, et Dumbledore assura Harry qu'il enverrait un hibou au Ministère dans les plus brefs délais. Mais il doutait que Fudge fasse quoi que ce soit. 

Quand il monta se coucher, Harry doutait plus que jamais de l'utilité de combattre Voldemort. Comment faire, alors que tout le monde leur mettait des bâtons dans les rues? 

Cette nuit-là, quand Harry se réveilla, le ciel était encore d'un noir d'encre, piqueté d'étoiles. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés, pour vérifier qu'il était bien à Poudlard. À priori, il y était. Et il était vraiment réveillé. Pas en train de rêver, non, bien réveillé.

Tout semblait trop parfait. Il n'avait pas encore fait de rêve de la nuit. En fait, tout était trop calme dans le dortoir.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant presque à voir surgir une armée de trolls, un dragon décidé à le dévorer, ou des millier d'araignées. Ou bien à découvrir tout à coup un poignard planté dans le dos d'un de ses amis. Ou quelque chose de ce goût-là.

Au lieu de cela, la douleur se déclencha sans prévenir.

Un instant tranquille dans son lit, l'instant d'après plié de douleur, hurlant, roulant hors de ses draps, ruant s'arracher la tête, il voulait s'arracher la tête, s'exorciser cette horreur de cicatrice, faire que ça cesse tout, tout pour que ça cesse 

Douleur.

Ténèbres.

Sang, du sang qui coulait, qui coulait à flots mais où?

Ça n'était plus Poudlard.

C'étaient des couloirs longs, froids, nus, des couloirs où planait la mort

Là! une ombre une silhouette encapuchonnée elle ne marchait pas, elle glissait plutôt sa respiration était comme un râle d'agonie, sa main des chairs putréfiées et ces images, ces images de mort dans la tête! Ces images affreuses, plus insoutenables que la douleur! Mais qui ne s'arrêtaient pas ces images James et Lily. Voldemort. Tonnerre, coups, cris, foudre, sang, rire glacial, hurlements et cette lumière verte. Cette lumière verte terrible. Cette lumière de la mort.

Une nouvelle silhouette, à présent. Même capuchon, même horreur désincarnée Et une autre, et une quatrième, et encore plein d'autres, encore. Et toutes convergent vers un même point. 

Ce point, c'est la porte d'entrée. L'entrée d'Azkaban. Et cette porte, ils sont en train de l'abaisser.

Et de l'autre côté de la porte, il y a le rire sardonique et le sang de l'ennemi. Il y a Voldemort, escorté de ses fidèles, dans sa robe d'ombres noires. Et dans sa main droite, il tient le Feu Sombre, lave et cendres, charbon et fumées ardentes. Tant de pouvoir, tant et tant

- Ouvrez à votre maître! hurle Voldemort, sa voix résonne sur les murs froids de la prison. Et les mangeurs d'âmes se pressent, s'empressent, abaissent le pont-levis, ouvrent les portes à Voldemort.

Un nuage fétide s'échappe par la bouche béante de la prison. Affreuse haleine chargée d'horreurs.

Et les Mangemort s'y jettent! Ils courent, ils entrent, ils montent et ils descendent, car les cachots s'étendent au-dessus et en-dessous, en haut ce sont des criminels, mais en bas ce sont les pires, pires que tout, aussi cruels que Voldemort lui-même, et c'est ceux-là qu'il faut libérer, ce sont les Mangemorts les plus dévoués, les plus serviables, les plus sanglants aussi, ceux qui ont le sang de dizaines de victimes sur les mains, c'est eux qu'il faut libérer maintenant, et faire régner la terreur à nouveau sur le monde, ce sont eux

Douleur. Ténèbres. Ténèbres. Douleur.

Le monde est rouge comme un soleil noyé. Le monde est sang.

Sans monde n'est rien. Cent mondes de rien.

Un, deux, trois

- _Reviens!_

"Qu'est-ce que je fous allongé par terre?" fut sa première pensée quand il reprit conscience.

La deuxième fut "ouille!"

Il avait un mal de chien. Un mal à creuser la terre pour s'y enterrer.

La troisième pensée fut pour Hermione: "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ce dortoir en pleine nuit?"

Peu à peu, la machine se remettait en marche. 

Ça faisait d'autant plus mal à la tête. Pas qu'à la tête, en fait. Ça faisait mal à peu près sur chaque centimètre carré de peau, plus tout l'intérieur.

Et puis, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il finisse par réagir, il prit tout à coup conscience de ses visions et se redressa pour de bon en criant:

- Voldemort!

C'est seulement alors qu'il réalisa que la moitié des Gryffondors étaient là, et que tout le monde avait reculé en entendant crier le nom.

- Quoi? fit Hermione.

- Je l'ai vu, dit Harry, qui commençait à se sentir embarassé d'être le point de mire général. Il a pris Azkaban.

- Vraiment? interrogea son amie.

Tous les gens le regardaient à présent comme un fou, ou comme un oiseau de mauvais augure.

- Oui, vraiment. Maintenant, laissez-nous tranquille, tous, là!

- Ça va pas, non? lança quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. On veut savoir! Si Tu-Sais-Qui a ouvert les portes d'Azkaban, on est plus ne sécurité nulle part!

- Laisse tomber, Silvien, fit quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vois bien que c'est des conneries. Ce type est fou.

- Vas te faire voir! cria Harry. Je ne suis pas fou. C'est vous qui êtes aveuglés par ce que raconte le gouvernement. Ouvrez les yeux!

- Harry, du calme murmura Hermione.

Mais à ce moment surgit le professeur MacGonagall, en robe de chambre écossaise, une bougie à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? (elle aperçut Harry, allongé au pied de son lit) Potter! Tout va bien?

- Oui oui, pas de problème, fit Harry en esseyant de se relever, malgré Hermione et Ron qui le tenaient par les épaules.

Finalement, ils le laissèrent se redresser, mais à peine s'était-il assis sur ses genoux qu'un voile noir s'étendit sur ses yeux.

- Bon, d'accord, admit-il en se laissant aller en arrière. Ça ne va pas trop. 

- Vous tous, là, retournez vous coucher! ordonna MacGonagall, inquiète.

Les élèves se dispersèrent peu à peu.

- Weasley! fit la prof. Que s'est-il passé?

- Tout le monde dormait, raconta le garçon. Et puis Harry s'est mis à hurler, ça nous a réveillés et comme ça ne s'arrêtait pas, les autres sont arrivés. Hermione a appelé Harry, et il s'est calmé.

- Je me suis tordu par terre et tout? demanda celui-ci, mort de honte.

Ron hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Pendant plus de dix minutes, ajouta-t-il.

- Potter, de quoi avez-vous rêvé? demanda MaGonagall.

Après une hésitation durant laquelle il cherchait à rassembler les bribes désordonnées de souvenirs, Harry raconta du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au fur et à mesure, l'horreur des faits lui apparaissaient plus clairement. Voldemort avait ouvert Azkaban. Cela signifiait que tout était perdu.

- Vous devriez finir la nuit à l'infirmerie, fit MacGonagall d'une voix inquiète.

- Professeur, est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore va pouvoir faire quelque chose?

- Quel genre de chose, Mr Potter?

Elle faisait exprès d'ignorer le sens de sa question. Il expliqua:

- Contre Voldemort. Il est le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter.

Elle secoua la tête:

- Désolée, Mr Potter, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.

Harry hocha la tête, déçu. La douleur de sa cicatrice n'avait plus rien de comparable avec la période de la crise, et pourtant elle l'aurait fait hurler, s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer depuis le mois de juin. Mais elle était suffisante pour lui faire tourner la tête.

- Allez, à l'infirmerie! intima le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Il acquiesça en serrant les dents. À travers le voile noir de la douleur, il regarda MacGonagall, il regarda la main d'Hermione sur la sienne, puis de nouveau MacGonagall; il n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

– fin du chapitre 14 –

La chronique de Ona-chan: peut-être l'avez vous remarqué peut-être pas mais j'ai bouclé le chapitre 14! C'est un évènement! Ça se fête! (comment? ah, vous l'aviez remarqué? vous venez de le lire? ah bon.) C'est la joie, c'est la teuf, c'est Noël dans les foyers! 14 chapitres, vous vous rendez compte? Quatorze! un 1 et un 4! Et ce, alors que je suis sensée être en train de taffer mon contrôle de math! oups

(À bas les cours. Surtout les contrôles. Surtout deux jours avant le conseil de classe.)

C'était une parenthèse! Je me permets donc de signaler ici que j'ai sans doute réalisé la meilleure moyenne de "Stratagème" sur ce chapitre, puisque j'ai écrit la deuxième moitié du chapitre 13 vendredi dernier, la première moitié du 14 samedi, et que je clôts ce chapitre aujourd'hui, un lundi! Trois jours! (Oui, vous avez le droit de dire: putaing', elle a rien d'autre à faire de sa journée.) (Vous avez aussi le droit de dire: whaôh, tout ça pour nous! mdr ^_^)

Je vous fiche la paix, et je vais manger (ça rime!!!!)

À très bientôt!*

Ona

* à après le contrôle de math, en fait!

PS: il y a des droits d'auteur sur la chute de ce chapitre, devinez de quel (merveilleux) livre ça sort! Des tas de cadeaux à gagner! Ptdr

**********

PPS: non, il n'y a acune concordance de temps, puisque ce chapitre et la petite chonique après ont été écrits début juin, càd un mois avant les chroniques de fin des chapitres 4 à 9 ce qui explique le bordel dasn mes dates. Quand j'écris ce pps, on est le 3 juillet et j'ai fini "L'Ordre du Phénix" il y a trois jours c triiiiiiiiiste! C horrible! Aaarh! Et en plus il pleut (mdr)

Ona


	15. Carnage

****

Chapitre 15: Carnage

Après la tragédie de l'ouverture de la prison d'Azkaban, plus personne ne fit confiance au gouvernement, qui continuait à faire tout son possible pour dissimuler la réalité. Les Sorciers étaient désorientés, hésitants. Certains se rallièrent à Dumbledore, tandis que d'autres persistaient à le trouver encore plus fou que Cornelius Fudge. Ceux-là commencèrent à former des groupes de résistance, qui s'entraînaient au combat pour être en mesure de défendre leurs vies et leurs familles.

Le lendemain du drame, Dumbledore fit un discours dans la Grande Salle, afin de mettre les élèves au courant du plus de chose dont on était sûr. Nombreux furent les élèves furieux, terrifiés ou abattus, notamment parmi les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, encore en deuil. Le dîner fut plutôt sombre, et partout on entendait naître des conversations sur le thème "Azkaban", Fudge" ou "Tu-Sais-Qui".

Quant à Harry, il garda un silence sombre, qui fit conclure à Ron et à Hermione qu'il était encore tourmenté par ses visions nocturnes.

Le samedi arriva, et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Avant de quitter l'enceinte de l'école, les élèves furent longuement sermonnés, les professeurs allant jusqu'à donner des conseils d'urgence en cas d'attaque ou de blessures. De fait, nombreuses furent les personnes qui choisirent de ne pas sortir de Poudlard, par peur ou par désintérêt.

Ron et Hermione crurent que Harry ne viendrait pas. Mais au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte du château, ils le virent arriver au pas de course.

- Harry! fit Ron, content malgré son inquiétude.

Hermione sembla songer que c'était prendre trop de risques, mais elle ne dit rien. 

- Je suis allé chercher ma cape d'invisibilité, leur avoua le garçon quand ils se furent éloignés de la foule. Ça peut servir.

- Bonne idée! le félicita Ron.

Ils traversèrent le parc, dépassèrent les sangliers ailés, symboles de la limite de Poudlard. Au-delà, ils n'étaient plus protégés.

Pré-au-Lard n'avait jamais été aussi calme depuis que les trois jeunes Sorciers la connaissaient. D'ordinaire, les sorties des collégiens se remarquaient par le souk monstrueux qui régnait dans les rues marchandes. Des élèves couraient, entraient et sortaient des magasins, jouaient à se bagarrer ou discutaient joyeusement en dégustant une Bièraubeurre chaude. 

Mais aujourd'hui, rien à voir. La menace de Voldemort et de ses nouvelles recrues fraîchement libérées pesait sur toutes les têtes. 

Ils entrèrent chez Honeydukes, toujours aussi apprécié des collégiens quelles que soient les circonstances. 

- Regardez! s'exclama Ron en se précipitant vers le rayonnage des nouveautés. Des Loukoums Liquéfiants!

- Vous pouvez goûter, si vous voulez, proposa aimablement le vendeur. Ils sont en promotion pour les premières semaines de mise en vente. C'est un des dernières création de la Patisserie Magique du Soleil Levant.

Les loukoums avaient l'air délicieux: roses, tendres, bien cubiques, en tendant l'oreille on les entendait frémir. Ron en attrapa un sur le présentoir, le porta à la bouche et Ce fut comme si il fondait par l'intérieur. Ça n'était pas désagréable, juste un peu déroutant

Avec un grand "schplof!" il s'écrasa par terre en un millier de petites gouttes.

- Ron! cria Hermione, paniquée.

- Quoi? fit celui-ci.

C'est alors qu'il comprit que ramper au ras du sol n'était pas sa condition naturelle. Il leva les yeux (ou ce qu'il en restait) vers ses amis.

- C'est rigolo, dit-il (sa voix donnait l'impression de sortir du jacuzzi).

Il se déplaça un peu ("floc floc"), constata les difficultés quotidiennes qui devaient hanter la vie d'une flaque d'eau, puis il se sentit aspiré vers le haut et, sans avoir pu rien faire, retrouva forme humaine.

Harry et Hermione furent soulagés. Ron, lui, avait presque envie de retenter l'expérience.

- C'était marrant, dit-il au vendeur (qui n'en pouvait plus de s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée). Je vous en prends un sachet.

- À vos souhaits! s'exclama le vendeur. 

Et il explosa de rire de plus belle.

- On va boire une Bièraubeurre? proposa Ron en sortant (les mains pleines) de la confiserie.

- Ça me va, acquiesça Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar surchauffé. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà là, à boire des consommations en discutant entre eux pour les plus jeunes, et en échangeant des informations avec les habitants de Pré-au-Lard pour les plus âgés.

Ron se chargea, à son habitude, de commander les boissons à la jolie Mme Rosmerta, qui le gratifia d'un sourire à faire tourner la tête. Puis il revint s'installer avec ses amis, et Harry leur raconta sa rencontre avec Dumbledore la veille au soir, dont ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler.

- Angua? demanda Hermione. C'était une femme?

- Ça dépend, fit Harry. Au sens féminin du terme, oui, c'était une femme. Au sens "humaine" du terme, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que j'ai vu d'elle, c'était son poignard dans mes côtes.

- Ainsi Dumbledore a pris plus de précautions pour protéger Poudlard qu'il ne nous en a avoué

- C'est bizarre, non? fit Ron. Je veux dire, pourquoi nous le cacher? S'il y a des gardiens dans le château, bah tant mieux! Personne ne va aller râler!

- Il a sans doute peur des protestations des parents. Comme quand Rita Skeeter a dévoilé que Hagrid était un demi-géant: les gens ont du mal à accepter ceux qui sont différents. Peut-être que les gardiens employés par Dumbledore sont d'un genre différent, eux aussi.

- Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il se méfie des parents d'élèves trop informés, fit Hermione. Il n'y a pas que les Mangemorts qui sont susceptibles de dévoiler des choses à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a d'excellents moyens de faire avouer les gens, malheureusement.

L'après-midi était à peine entamé quand les trois amis rentrèrent au château. Ils n'avaient plus rien à acheter, et la joie de traîner hors de l'enceinte de l'école s'était bien réduite depuis que planait la menace de Voldemort. Harry insista pour pousser leur promenade vers l'autre côté de Pré-au-Lard, à la recherche d'un certain gros chien noir, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de lui. L'absence de Sirius avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

En repassant le portail de Poudlard, Ron eut une idée:

- Hé, si on passait voir Hagrid? Ça fait depuis la rentrée qu'on est pas allés le voir en dehors des cours.

La vérité, c'est que Hagrid était très occupé: toujours cette fameuse mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore, et dont les trois jeunes Sorciers connaissaient la teneur sans avoir le droit d'en parler.

Mais ce jour-là, quand ils frappèrent à la porte du garde-chasse, le grand homme les acceuillit joyeusement:

- Harry! Ron! Hermione! Je me demandais si vous m'aviez oublié.

Confus, ils entrèrent dans la cabane, où régnait une douce chaleur. Crockdur leur sauta au cou, léchant abondamment les mains, les joues et tout le reste.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, disait Hagrid en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire? Du thé? Du sirop de courgette? Et des petits gâteaux secs, ça vous va?

En réalité, les "petits gâteaux secs" étaient plus durs qu'une pile de parpaings. Mais ils en mangèrent poliment, en essayant d'éviter de gémir sous l'effort de mastiquation.

- Alors, comment ça se passe? Les cours, tout ça. Bien? Vos nouveaux professeurs?

- Ils sont pas mal, dans l'ensemble, dit Ron. Funestor est bien, il fait un peu trop de cours magistraux mais ça va. Fire Miss Fireflies, pardon, elle est sympa, quand elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Et Mrs Géranium est complètement folle, mais elle fait de bonnes explications. 

- C'est vrai, approuva Harry.

- Et Bill? fit Hagrid, l'air de rien.

Ron se renfrogna. Il évitait un maximum de parler des cours de Bill. Ça n'était pas tant d'avoir son frère comme prof enfin, si, ça le dérangeait un peu mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est de n'avoir pas été prévenu. Il avait découvert que Bill était le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en même temps que tous les autres élèves, et ça lui avait fait un choc. Quelque part, il se sentait trahi. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas débuté l'année dans de bonnes conditions avec les cours de son frère, et voilà pourquoi il avait du mal à raccrocher aux wagons. 

- Bill? répéta Hermione. C'est un bon prof. Il nous apprend plein de trucs. 

- Je vois, fit Hagrid, qui avait noté l'expression de Ron. Peut-être cela vous intéressera-t-il de savoir qui a recruté Miss Fireflies? 

Il avait parlé d'une voix joyeuse, pour changer de sujet.

- Allez-y, racontez, fit Hermione.

- Eh bien c'est moi! dit-il fièrement. Je savais que Dumbledore cherchait un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et ma mission dans le nord incluait la recherche d'une personne compétente. J'ai rencontré la petite Luce dans un bar, en Estonie, par un jour de tempête terrible. Elle s'était réfugiée au chaud, tout comme Olympe et moi (Harry, Ron et Hermione haussèrent les sourcils en entendant parler de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque). Soudain, un monstre a surgi au milieu de l'ouragan, une bestiole incroyable! Toute de crocs et de fumée, je n'en avais jamais vu de telles! Elle a commencé à s'en prendre aux habitants du village. Aussitôt, Luce Fireflies avait bondi. En un murmure, elle a changé sa baguette en sceptre d'Invoqueuse, puis elle a fait venir une Chimère de belle taille, qui a renvoyé le monstre se cacher en quelques minutes. Ensuite, elle a réalisé un sortilège d'amnésie à l'échelle du village, toujours grâce à son sceptre et à une danse. Moi, je me suis précipité pour lui parler, et j'ai appris qu'elle était anglaise, et elle a accepté d'enseigner à Poudlard. Quand Dumbledore a vu ses talents d'Invoqueuse, il a décidé de remettre cette magie au programme, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà engagé Bill.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez vu d'autre, en Estonie? demanda Harry.

C'était une question parfaitement innocente. En apparence.

Mais il apparut que Hagrid avait bien des anecdotes à raconter sur son tour d'Europe, de la Roumanie à l'Estonie. Et pendant plusieurs heures, ils discutèrent de toutes les étonnantes créatures dont le garde-chasse avait croisé la route, des coutumes étranges des peuples de Soricers de divers pays, et de bien d'autres choses. Malheureusement, il resta hérmétiquement clôt sur le sujet des géants, en dehors du fait qu'ils les avaient trouvés. Il affirma que le moment viendrait où les trois jeunes Sorciers se trouveraient parfaitement renseignés à leur sujet.

- Au fait, demanda Hagrid à Harry au moment où ils allaient rentrer pour le dîner. Tu as essayé ton Grsobskcquoksgrossbak? 

- Heu mon quoi? 

- La poudre d'hominisme, traduisit-il obligeamment.

- Ah! fit Harry, confus. Non, pas encore. Je la garde pour une bonne occasion. 

À vrai dire, Ron le soupçonnait de l'avoir tout simplement oubliée.

- C'est bien, dit le demi-géant en les poussant dehors de ses énormes paluches. Allez, rentrez vite, il va bientôt faire nuit. Il ne faudrait pas que vous manquiez le début du banquet!

Dans les plafonds de Poudlard, les deux clans rivaux d'araignées se menaient une guerre sans merci. Les conservatrices, menées par Sh"'s¨hs*, avaient formé des places-fortes, d'où elles guettaient de pied ferme les attaques des milices de Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h, la petite araignée jaune tachetée de brun. 

Mais aujourd'hui, peut-être en raison du caractère particulier de Halloween, Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h demandait une trève.

- Ssshº"'"¨¨hs^^^^°! tic tic! criait-elle depuis ce qui tenait lieu de pont-levis aux toiles fortifiées.

- Tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic! menacèrent les araignées retranchées.

- Shshss's´`''sss™h™°, sssh¨¨¨¨s~~~s`hs! Shs's's'"¨^*shshhh°! tictictic tic sh~tic shhhh^^^'`! S"¨¨¨^~ssssssssh°°¨¨sh tic tic shhh*s shsh " ¨^¨ hs! tictic tic!

- Shssssss Shssssss râlèrent les araignées de Sh"'s¨hs*.

Elles se concertaient, apparemment déstabilisées.

C'est alors que survint Sh"'s¨hs* elle même, majestueuse, du haut de ses longues pattes fines. Elle portait un petit anneau d'or sur la mandibule droite, symbole de souveraineté. Toutes les araignées s'aplatirent sur son passage.

- Sssss™*ss tic? lança-t-elle aux armées de son ennemie. Sssssh! (elle parlait avec les de l'accent royal).

- Shs ¨^¨^¨^¨shhtic tic tictic! hurla Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h, qui ne s'encombrait pas de pincettes, même pour s'adresser à une reine.

- Sh.

L'ordre avait claqué comme un fouet, péremptoire. Les araignées de Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h reculèrent, terrifiées, tandis que l'armée de Sh"'s¨hs*, ravigorée par la présence de leur reine, se mettait au travail. Certains fils furent tendus, d'autres sectionnés, la machine infernale était lancée. En quelques secondes, la voûte qui surplombait la citadelle Sh"'s¨hs*esque s'effondra, privée de ses cales. Les armées de Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h, stationnées juste en dessous, cliquetèrent de terreur en voyant tomber le ciel et battirent en retraite précipitamment. Mais elles ne pouvaient rien contre la gravité, et la plupart furent aplaties comme des crêpes (format maison de poupées) en essayant de fuir.

Au-dessus, retranchées dans leur forteresse de fils de soie durs comme l'acier, les araignées de Sh"'s¨hs* ricanaient dans un concert de cliquètements cruels. 

- Hé! pesta Ron en recevant un morceau de plafond sur la tête.

Il s'arrêta pour épousseter sa robe, grise de poussière. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de gravats.

- Il tombe en loques, ce château! râla-t-il en courant pour rejoindre Harry et Hermione. 

- Dépêche, on est en retard! fut la réponse de Harry.

Hum.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça! bougonna Ron. Si tu n'avais pas tenu à te laver les dents! Juste avant de passer à table

- Tu permets? répliqua son ami, vexé. J'avais une haleine de Bièraubeurre. Toi ça ne te dérange peut-être pas, mais moi si!

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour s'interposer:

- Dites! Si vous avez l'intention d'être désagréable toute la soirée, je vais avec les Serdaigle de septième année!

- Ça leur ferait une belle jambe, marmonna Ron.

- _Je te demande pardon? _

Mais Ron s'arrêta là, parce qu'il savait que quand son amie arborait cette face de chouette courroucée, ça risquait fort de déraper.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle peu après le début du concert. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs s'étaient encore décarcassés pour instaurer une ambiance digne d'Halloween: des citrouilles ricanantes flottaient au-dessus des tables, des squelettes en chapeau haut-de-forme présentaient un numéro de claquettes, un groupe de rockeurs jouaient une musique endiablée sur des instruments étranges, allant d'un tas de cailloux sonores à des cordes qui se dandinaient dans les airs et formaient des nuds bizarres et musicaux.

Ron, Harry et Hermione s'installèrent à table, en se frottant les mains d'appétit. Les mets étaient pour la plupart étranges, avec des goûts aussi inattendus que des légumes inconnus qui sentaient le homard, ou des quartiers de potiron parfumés à la vanille. Le bruit courait parmi les élèves que les Elfes de maison avaient caché un plat spécial, préparé à la demande de Dumbledore, et qui avait goût de crotte de nez*. 

Les entrées furent remplacées par les plats principaux, toujours aussi variés. Et, comme il n'y a pas de Halloween sans déguisements, certains plats étaient ensorcelés. Ainsi, au long de la soirée, de plus en plus d'élèves, et même des professeurs, se retrouvèrent affublés de nez crochus de vingt centimètres garnis de verrues, ou de crocs et de faces poilues, ou encore d'ailes de chauve-souris, de sabots, de griffes acérées et de bien d'autres choses encore. Incompréhensiblement, on dénota même un lapin géant parmi les Poufsouffles. Le lapin en question eut l'air de plutôt bien accepter sa conditions nouvelle; toujours est-il qu'il se mit à brouter les plats de carottes au gingembre sans rechigner. 

Ron explosa de rire lorsqu'une paire d'oreilles de troll se mirent à grandir sur Harry, bientôt suivies du nez en patate et de la peau rugueuse, vaguement minérale. Mais il le regretta, parce que l'instant d'après lui-même s'était changé en demi-dragon aux naseaux fumants, et qu'il ne lui restait plus comme solution pour tenir sa fourchette que de la serrer entre deux pattes griffues. Quant à Hermione, un pelage doré envahit son visage, sa main se contracta en une patte souple à griffes rétractibles, ses yeux prirent une teinte brun-doré inquiétante et son souffle se fit profond. Tous les Gryffondors reculèrent en reconnaissant un Nundu, certainement la créature magique la plus redoutable du monde Sorcier, dont le souffle était porteur de maladies dévastatrices, qui ravageaient des villages entiers en Afrique.

- Ça va, grogna Hermione. Je ne suis pas contagieuse. 

- Retiens ton souffle! supplia Seamus.

- Eh, c'est bon! fit Harry. Ils n'auraient pas inclus les pouvoirs meurtriers dans les enchantements! Vous imaginez le carnage, sinon?

Rassurés (plus ou moins), les Gryffondors se rassirent.

- Harry! murmura Ron en poussant son ami du coude.

- Ouais?

- _Regarde Malefoy!_

Le Serpentard, qui trônait au milieu de la table à son habitude, venait de se transformer en fouine géante! Il avait rarement eu l'air aussi ridicule, avec son chapeau pointu sur sa tête de muscélidé rageur et ses poils blonds décolorés sur le haut du crâne. Harry et Ron se tordirent de rire.

Mais soudain, l'expression de Harry changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux se voilèrent, ses dents se serrèrent, il porta la main à la bouche et se leva à toute allure.

- Harry! fit Hermione.

Ron et elle échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis ils se jetèrent à sa poursuite.

Ils le rattrapèrent dans l'entrée du château, plaqué au mur, livide sous sa peau de troll.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mais il ne put répondre, car la douleur venait de le plier en deux. Il hurla, tomba à genoux. Il donna un coup dans le sol qui fit trembler les murs, mais ça ne calma pas sa souffrance, au contraire.

Ses hurlements portaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et bientôt des gens allaient rapliquer pour voir ce qui se passait. Ron et Hermione se consultèrent du regard, chacun lisant la même impuissance dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Un sort! dit Ron. Il n'y a pas un sort pour le calmer?

- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de lancer le moindre sort, murmura-t-elle.

- On l'emmène à l'infirmerie?

- Comment tu veux le porter? Il gesticule trop.

Pour toute réponse, Ron s'arma de sa baguette et fit léviter Harry. Puis il s'enfonça dans un couloir au pas de course, suivi par Hermione. 

Un bruit grave, comme un roulement de tonnerre, le fit tourner la tête. Les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir d'un coup, et Dumbledore était sorti à grands pas. Il traversa l'entrée et quitta le château, terrifiant de puissance. Une aura de magie furieuse l'encerclait.

- Pourquoi il s'en va? s'étonna Ron.

- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, fit Hermione. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Harry a une crise (elle le montra du doigt, tordu de douleur et hurlant, sa cicatrice rougeoyante). Tu sais quel jour on est?

- Halloween. Bien sûr. L'anniversaire de la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il faut mettre Harry à l'abri.

Rogue se plaça au centre de la Grande Salle de Poudlard: 

- Écoutez-moi! 

Les fantômes tournèrent un regard vide vers lui. Certains ne levèrent même pas les yeux.

- Écoutez-moi tous! Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard! Amis, je suis envoyé par Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand Sorcier de mon époque, un descendant de Myrrdhin lui-même. Il souhaite demander votre aide. Morts, m'entendez-vous?

Un frémissement, comme le vent dans les feuilles mortes, parcourut la salle. Rogue décida que c'était bon signe. 

- Morts, vous n'avez pas de but. Vous errez sans espoir, sans fin. Voulez-vous saisir cette chance de retrouver un combat? De vous battre pour une cause?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? lança un petit garçon. Tu as vu ça? (Il secoua sa chaîne d'or pour mieux l'exhiber) Comment tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici?

- En levant la malédiction qui vous retient sur ces terres. Alors vous pourrez vous battre à nos côtés, puis rentrer chez vous.

- Tu es stupide, l'homme! dit froidement une adolescente. Tu crois quoi? Qu'on va vous faire gagner un combat? Regarde ça.

Elle tendit la main. Celle-ci traversa le corps de Rogue sans aucune résistance.

- Nous ne sommes plus rien. Laisse-nous dans notre silence et retourne chez toi.

- Chez lui! Chez lui! piaillèrent les fantômes. Trop tard! Trop tard!

- Pourquoi trop tard? cria Rogue par-dessus le chahut.

- Réfléchis! fit un des morts. Tu es entré dans la Mort. Comment ose-tu espérer en sortir?

- Je ne fais que passer! clama l'homme, pour lutter contre la panique qui montait en lui. Je peux quitter ce monde quand je le veux! Mais je ne le quitterai qu'avec une armée de morts à mes côtés! Qui veut en être?

- Trop tard! Trop tard! 

- Tu es entré, dit une fillette aux grands yeux tristes. Maintenant tu deviens comme nous.

- Non!

- Trop tard! Trop tard! clamaient les morts, comme autant de sinistres augures s'élevant vers le plafond enchanté.

- Le château se conduit bizarrement.

Les grands yeux inquiets d'Hermione étaient soulignés par son faux pelage de Nundu.

- Quoi? fit Ron, concentré sur Harry qui se débattait.

- Regarde.

Ils couraient dans un couloir vaste, décoré d'armures emplumées et de tableaux anciens. 

Les tableaux étaient vides.

- Où sont-ils tous partis? s'étonna Ron.

Il dût s'aggriper à sa baguette, parce que Harry donnait une secousse si forte qu'il risqua le décrochage. Hermione était très grave sous ses poils dorés.

- Je l'ignore, mais ça m'effraie. Tu as vu les lanternes? On dirait qu'elles sont voilées. 

Et maintenant qu'elle le disait, Ron remarquait à son tour le phénomène: les lumières du château semblaient n'éclairer qu'elles-même. Elles brillaient, mais elles n'éclairaient rien autour d'elles.

- Oh!

Ils venaient de passer devant une fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel était d'un rouge sanguinolent.

- Oh la la gémit Hermione. 

- C'est grave?

- Plus que ça c'est carrément dément.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-elle. Justement.

Ils parvinrent finalement à l'infirmerie. Là, Mme Pomfresh les accueillit avec inquiétude et refusa de les laisser partir.

- Quelque chose se prépare, affirma-t-elle. Vous serez plus en sécurité ici.

- S'il vous plaît, Madame! supplia Ron. On peut aller avertir les gens! Ici, on ne sert à rien.

- Peut-être, mais tant que vous êtes ici, je suis sûre de ne pas vous retrouver dans un de mes lits d'ici une heure!

Et elle partit s'occuper de Harry, qui continuait à hurler à pleins poumons. Cela devenait terrifiant. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais?

Un regard à Hermione suffit pour que le jeune Sorcier soit sûr d'une chose: ils ne pouvaient pas rester à l'infirmerie si quelque chose de grave survenait au-dehors. Ils devaient être là pour se battre.

Aussi, dès que Mme Pomfresh fut rentrée dans son bureau, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Ils coururent plusieurs minutes avant d'être sûrs de ne pas être poursuivis.

- Bon, où est-ce qu'on va? haleta Ron.

- On retourne à la Grande Salle. S'il se passe quelque chose, ce sera là-bas.

Mais en passant devant une fenêtre, Ron s'immobilisa. De là où ils étaient, ils dominaient le tronc central du château, les ailes Est et Sud et les tours qui les couronnaient. Par les vitraux géants de la Grande Salle, ils voyaient que tout allait bien: les élèves étaient assis à leurs tables, le dîner se déroulait correctement, malgré le départ de Dumbledore.

En revanche, sur le ciel rouge sang, se détachait avec netteté la Tour Est.

Et, à son sommet, un Sorcier faisait fulgurer d'immenses éclairs de feu magique, allumant le ciel des flammes de l'enfer.

- Tour Est, dit Hermione.

Elle partit en courant.

- Attend! cria Ron. Dans quoi on se jette?

Il la suivit de son mieux. Au carrefour suivant, il l'avait déjà perdue de vue.

- Hermione! cria-t-il.

L'écho des murs froids lui répondit. Les tableaux et les tentures qui décoraient le couloir s'étaient vidés de leurs occupants. Les socles des armures avaient été désertés.

- Comment est-ce qu'elles ont pu se tirer, celles-là? s'interrogea Ron à voix basse.

Mais il fit un bond de deux mètres quand il entendit répondre:

- Oh, très simplement, en marchant.

Il regarda tout autour de lui.

- Qui qui a parlé?

- Moi, dit un tableau.

Avec soulagement, il reconnut un personnage de peinture, un petit garçon aventureux vêtu d'habits de toile rapiécés et d'un béret.

- Où sont-ils partis? interrogea Ron.

- Ils se cachent, affirma le garçon. Ils ont peur.

- Et pas toi?

- Moi je n'ai peur de rien! claironna-t-il en brandissant sa baguette, montée à grands renforts de ficelle sur un bâton en forme de fusil.

C'est à ce moment que surgit une femme dans le tableau, habillée pauvrement et terriblement inquiète.

- Gavroche! viens ici! Ça va arriver!

- C'est bon, Maman, râla le garçonnet. Ils vont pas nous mettre le feu!

Mais sa mère l'entraîna dans le cadre. Gavroche eut juste le temps d'adresser un salut du béret à Ron:

- Bon combat, citoyen!

Puis ils disparurent hors du tableau; ils ne réapparurent pas dans le suivant.

- Qui va arriver? s'interrogea Ron, seul dans le couloir déserté.

Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Hermione.

Mais ça n'allait pas mieux dans le reste du château, au contraire. Il traversa de nombreuses salles au pas de course, enfila des couloirs sans fin. Partout, tout dérapait.

Dans la ménagerie qui jouxtait la salle de Métamorphoses, les aras, les koalas, les lémuriens et autres habitants des grandes cages en fer forgé étaient pris de panique: ils se jetaient contre les barreaux, couinaient, croassaient ou gémissaient. Certains étaient pris d'une frénésie magique et se changeaient en tabourets, en vases ou en verres à pieds sans raison apparente. Plus loin, Ron dut sautiller au travers d'une flaque d'eau qui barrait le couloir, mais celle-ci ne se comportait pas comme les flaques habituelles: elle faisait trente centimètres de hauteur, et s'arrêtait net sur les bords, comme contenue par un grand aquarium. Les gouttelettes que le garçon fit décoller en courant dans l'eau restèrent suspendues en apesanteur.

Encore plus loin, il découvrit un cimetière, qui n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit-là. Il lut quelques pierres tombales au passage: c'étaient tous des élèves de Poudlard, ceux qu'il avait vu en vie le soir-même. Le château délirait.

Enfin, il parvint à l'escalier de la Tour Est et s'y engouffra. Des volutes de magie envahissaient l'air; et ce n'était pas de la magie blanche.

Au moment où il arrivait à l'air libre, il se cogna dans quelque chose. Quelque chose de tiède. À la lueur du ciel sanglant, il reconnut Hermione. Paniqué, il chercha son pouls. Elle n'était pas morte. Sans doute évanouie, mais peut-être plus grave.

Le moment était venu de savoir. Le Sorcier responsable de tout ce chamboulement était là-haut, en train d'accomplir quelque rituel désastreux. Ron ne doutait pas un instant que ce soit Voldemort. Ce dont il doutait, c'était de ses capacités à lui faire face. Il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter, lui.

Il sortit la tête de son recoin, tout doucement. Il ne voyait que le ciel rouge, et les éclairs de magie qui fulguraient.

Enfin, il l'aperçut.

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, ça n'était pas du tout Voldemort.

C'était Morgane Wakewage.

"Et merde" songea Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait? Y avait-il un rapport avec les actes de Voldemort? Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions: si Harry avait une attaque, c'est que quelque part, pas loin sans doute, Voldemort faisait des ravages.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua ce que tenait Wakewage.

Elle était assise dans un octogramme, irradiant de lumière rouge, et dans ses mains en coupe reposait la Pierre d'Orian.

"Tiens, on l'avait presque oubliée, celle-là" grogna Ron dans sa tête. Était-ce Wakewage qui avait assomé Hermione?

Et, comme pour répondre à sa question, une torpeur l'assaillit. Sa tête se mit à tourner, et il s'aggripa à la pierre du mur pour ne pas tomber.

Bien sûr, si elle faisait un rituel interdit et qu'elle ne devait pas être découverte, elle avait protégé son périmètre. Perosnne ne pouvait approcher sans s'évanouir.

Il fallait intervenir.

Stupidement, Ron se jeta hors de sa cachette. Il jaillit devant Wakewage, à moitié endormi, la tête douloureuse. La Sorcière sursauta à sa vue.

- Lâche cette pierre! ordonna Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

Incompréhensiblement, elle avait l'air terrifiée par lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il comptait bien l'exploiter. Il avança d'un pas.

- Lâche!

- Arrière! hurla Wakewage.

Les flammes retombèrent, la nuit rouge les engloutit et la jeune fille se releva, sortant de l'octogamme. La Pierre était dans sa poche. 

Et soudain, Ron comprit. Si Wakewage était là depuis le début de la soirée, alors elle n'avait pas participé au banquet d'Halloween. Elle n'avait pas vu les élèves se métamorphoser les uns après les autres. Elle n'était pas préparée à voir surgir un demi-dragon fumant habillé d'un uniforme de Poudlard, et brandissant une baguette entre ses griffes.

Il grogna en montrant ses crocs. Des flammèches dansèrent au bout de son museau. La Sorcière recula, mal à l'aise.

Ron lui bondit dessus; ils tombèrent à terre et il se mit à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de la Pierre. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ça devait être important de la lui ôter.

Mais Wakewage ne se laissa pas faire: malgré sa terreur, elle lutta à coups de pieds et de poings. Si la nouvelle apparence de Ron lui conférait une masse supérieure et une peau écailleuse, il restait sensible à ses attaques. Énervé, il envoya un coup de patte qui fit une balafre sanglante sur la joue de la fille.

Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux agrandis de terreur, paralysée. Ron découvrit finalement la Pierre, la saisit et se releva.

- Aïe!

Elle l'avait brûlé. Il la laissa tomber, et Wakewage s'en saisit, plus vive que l'éclair. La main, ou la patte de Ron était pleine de cloques.

Mais il y avait plus grave. Wakewage commençait à comprendre à qui elle avait à faire: elle fixait les yeux du Sorcier, qui n'avaient pas changé, malgré leurs pupilles jaunes et verticales. Ayant lui-même vu Harry et Hermione, les garçon savait bien qu'on reconnaissait les gens à leur yeux, malgré le camouflage magique.

- Weasley? hasarda la fille. Ron?

- Ouais, grogna-t-il. Rends la Pierre. Dis-lui d'arrêter de brûler et rends-la.

- Elle n'obéit qu'à moi. 

- Justement, tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts avec. Rends-la. 

Elle haussa les épaules. Dans ses yeux d'un vert sombre se reflétait le ciel, plus rouge que les coquelicots en été.

- Tu ne sauvera plus rien. _Il _ a déjà commencé.

- Commencé quoi? demanda Ron, glacial.

- À obscurcir le ciel, qui sait? fit-elle d'un ton léger.

Elle reculait doucement vers le bord de la tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire? questionna Ron.

- Je soufflais mes bougies. La petite Miss Muffet compte à rebours depuis 5110.

- C'est ça. Fous-toi de ma gueule.

Elle haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire exaspérant, souligné par la ligne de sang qui lui coulait sur la joue. Puis elle fit volte-face et courut comme une folle vers le bord.

- Non! cria Ron.

Elle escalada le rebord et sauta.

Il courut pour la voir tomber. Elle avait ouvert les bras en croix. Elle disparut dans les ombres du pied du château. Il n'entendit aucun bruit d'écrasement.

À l'Est, le ciel s'enflamma d'un coup. Des éclairs montèrent jusqu'aux nuages, eux-mêmes teintés de doré. Une aurore boréale dansa follement, avant de s'évanouir comme elle était venue. Une tornade passagère s'illumina d'étincelles de magie brute, mais fut soufflée à la base à peine crée. 

Ron courut vers Hermione: elle était réveillée, et elle se massait le crâne.

- Ça va? fit-il.

- C'était qui? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

- Wakewage.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque, mais son expression en disait long. Ron l'aida à se relever, et elle marcha jusqu'aux créneaux pour regarder à l'Est.

- Il se passe quoi, d'après toi? fit-elle.

- Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Près ou loin?

- Très près. C'est à Pré-au-Lard que ça pète.

- Et elle?

- Wakewage? Elle tente de le stopper, ou alors elle l'aide, je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un qui se fait pas mal d'illusions.

- Elle a la Pierre d'Orian.

- Elle a aussi la grosse tête, à mon avis.

- Tu crois que Harry va mieux?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. On va voir?

Bien sûr, il y eut un lendemain. Bien sûr, il y eut des réveils difficiles, des maux de tête et des inquiétudes. Bien sûr, il y eût un eptit déjeuner et l'arrivée du courrier. Et bien sûr, de nombreux hiboux apportèrent la Gazette du Sorcier.

À partir de là, ils eurent l'impression d'entrer dans un rêve. Ils évoluaient, terrifiés, privés de repères. De nombreux, de très nombreux orphelins quittèrent la Grande Salle, incrédules et effondrés.

Cent-trente morts. Treize bâtiments rasés. Des dizaines de Moldus touchés. Treize ttaques, menées en treize endroits différents, par des équipes de treize Mangemorts. Treize, treize, treize. En treize endroits la Marque des Ténèbres avait flotté cette nuit.

La Gazette du Sorcier s'abstenait vaillament d'évoquer l'attitude des politiques. Cornélius Fudge allait sauter. C'était une question de jours, mais plus de semaines ni de mois. Son gouvernement finirait tôt ou tard par le désavouer.

Mais en attendant, rien n'était fait pour stopper Voldemort. Et Ron, qui contemplait son porridge sans réussir à l'avaler, brûlait d'une furieuse envie de s'en mêler.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus. Il tapa du poing sur la table:

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Harry leva vers lui des yeux las, aux cernes immenses, des yeux de fou furieux. Quant à Hermione, elle resta obstinément braquée sur son uf frit, naufragé dans son huile et toujours intact depuis dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? répéta Ron, plus fort. On laisse Vous-Savez-Qui continuer comme ça? On reste bien à l'abri, sans agir, pendant qu'il tue tous les Moldus et les enfants de Moldus et les Sang-mêlés? Pendant qu'il détruit tout ce qu'on a construit depuis treize ans, nous on se croise les doigts?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? fit Harry d'une voix âcre.

- J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien du tout. Mais ça peut pas continuer, il faut Ron était à court de mots, à cours de forces. Il sentait toute son impuissance monter comme la marée et menacer de déborder. 

- il faut que ça s'arrête. Il faut qu'on fasse que ça s'arrête. 

- Il y a une chose qu'on peut faire, émit Hermione depuis son uf froid.

- Quoi? s'enquit Harry, plus ténébreux que jamais.

- _Elle_. 

- Ouais?

- Elle sait des choses.

- Venez, dit Harry en se levant. On va en parler ailleurs.

Ils se réunirent dans une salle vide, une salle où flottait encore un parfum de magie noire, comme partout ailleurs dans le château. Le ciel nuageux gardait un reflet rougeâtre, inquiétant.

- Résumons, commença Harry. Que savons-nous sur Wakewage?

- Elle est fille de Mangemort, dit Ron. Elle est bulgare et a fait sa scolarité à Durmstrang. Elle a demandé à être transférée à Poudlard pour des raisons plus que vagues

- C'est faux, dit Hermione. Enfin, pas Durmstrang, mais les Mangemorts. Et sa nationalié.

Les deux autres l'interrogèrent, surpris. Elle s'expliqua:

- C'était dans une lettre que j'ai reçu de Viktor. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il savait des Shrakow. Ils ont adopté Morgane quand elle était bébé, voilà pourquoi elle ne porte pas leur nom de famille. Elle est de nationalité anglaise, d'après Viktor. Et elle n'a jamais vécu avec son père adoptif, pour la simple raison qu'il était en prison jusqu'à cet été. Comment Vous-Savez-Qui l'a libéré, ça c'est un mystère. Pourquoi aurait-il fait son attaque d'Azkaban ces derniers jours s'il pouvait déjà faire sortir certains des Mangemorts dès son retour?

- On verra après, dit Harry. Continue.

- Toujours d'après Viktor, Morgane et Anja Shrakow ont vécu dix ans en Angleterre, avant de rentrer en Bulgarie pour débuter sa scolarité à Durmstrang.

- Voilà pourquoi elle parle parfaitement l'anglais, dit Ron.

- Et voilà pourquoi elle est venue ici plutôt que dans n'importe quelle école plus proche de chez elle. Elle se sent bien en Angleterre.

- Continuons, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre?

- Elle sait transplaner, fit Ron. Même à plusieurs.

- Justement, murmura nerveusement Hermione. Il y a quelque chose Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir tranplané avec elle? Je veux dire, elle n'aurait pas enchanté un Portoloin à votre insu, ou quelque chose?

- Non, dit Harry. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'un Portoloin. Je crois qu'elle nous a fait transplaner. Pourquoi?

Hermione secoua la tête, nerveuse.

- Non, rien. Il faut que je vérifie. 

- À part ça, reprit Ron, on sait que Wakewage nous a menti à propos d'Hermione. Elle a raconté qu'elle la connaissait bien, qu'elle était présente quand les Mangemorts sont venus l'enlever

- C'est totalement faux, affirma Hemrione.

- Qu'elle voulait la sauver parce que c'était son amie, que pour ça elle avait fait trois jours de balais non-stop pour venir te chercher, Harry. 

- On peut donc légitimement se demander: si ce n'est pas par immense compassion pour Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est offert trois jours de balais simplement pour venir me chercher? Ça n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

- Tout à fait, approuva Ron. Et je n'ai pas de réponse.

- Moi j'ai des soupçons, dit Hermione. D'après tout son bazard avec la Pierre d'Orian et Voldemort, son but était sûrement de battre celui-ci. Comme tu dis, Ron, elle a la tête plus grosse qu'une mongolfière.

- Mais pourquoi Harry?

- Parce que, comme tant d'autres en ce bas monde, elle est persuadée que je suis le seul à pouvoir venir à bout de Voldemort à nouveau, dit sombrement l'intéressé.

- C'est pas logique, fit Ron en secouant la tête. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'elle allait trouver la Pierre d'Orian? Parce qu'elle ne savait pas où la trouver, elle l'a appris quand des Mangemorts en ont parlé juste à côté de nous, tu te souviens? Et même après, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, elle l'a deviné.

- Une prophétie? proposa Hermione. Ou un bouquin sur l'Histoire de Durmstrang?

- De toute façon, là n'est pas la question, dit Harry. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé la Pierre, elle m'aurait simplement traîné devant Voldemort en espérant que ma bonne fée fasse un miracle.

- Là, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, trancha Ron. Il y avait trop de préméditation pour que son plan se réduise à ça. À mon avis, ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas tuer Vol Vol Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est voler la Pierre d'Orian. Et si elle t'a mêlé à ça, Harry, c'est parce que tu étais son bouclier contre Tu-Sais-Qui, au cas où il lui aurait barré la route.

- Ça voudrait dire que quelque chose se prépare autour de cette Pierre, murmura Hermione. Quelque chose d'énorme.

- Je le crois, fit Ron.

Les flammes de la cheminée traçaient des ombres dansantes sur le mur, et sur leurs visages inquiets.

– fin du chapitre 15 –

* Comme toutes les rumeurs, elle avait un fond de vérité. En fait, ça n'avait pas été fait à la demande de Dumbledore, mais à son insu.

-----------------

Juste une petite note de l'auteur: Aujourd'hui, mardi 3 juin 2003, je suis toute heureuse et cousine d'un petit Merlin! 

À bientôt pour un seixième chapitre l'aventure est loin de se clore!

Ona


	16. Certaines choses

****

Chapitre 16: Certaines choses

Au mois d'octobre, clôt par le sinistre soir d'Halloween, succéda novembre et ses pluies incessantes, qui lavaient la prairie de sa terre et de ses couleurs, la transformant en un vaste champ de boue où survivaient quelques brins d'herbe jaunâtres. Les cours d'Invocation furent transportés dans une salle de classe, fermée et chauffée, et seuls les cours de Botanique et de Soins aux créatures magiques restaient en extérieur, pour le plus grand malheur des élèves de Poudlard qui succombaient au rhume comme des moustiques dans une pièce close arrosée de citronelle.

Puis vint décembre, et avec lui la neige, acceuillie avec joie par les élèves en état de faire des batailles, et un peu moins par Rusard, qui établit son poste d'affût dans l'entrée pour être prêt à bondir sur le premier élève qui franchirait la porte les pieds boueux.

Malgré ces quelques distractions, l'ambiance restait funèbre dans l'école. Le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle avait été annulé, car deux des joueurs de Serdaigle étaient morts dans l'attentat du terrain de Quidditch, tandis qu'un troisième avait perdu ses parents dans les raids de Mangemorts, tout comme deux des joueurs de Poufsouffle.

Le coupable de l'attentat n'avait toujours pas été découvert, et Harry ne se berçait plus d'illusions depuis longtemps: jamais on n'aurait de preuves, parce que Voldemort ne s'encombrait tout simplement pas de détails aussi subtils que de masquer ses traces: il n'en faisait aucune, en toute simplicité. La magie le guidait. 

Puis, le 10 décembre, une nouvelle secoua Poudlard: les élèves ne rentreraient pas chez eux pour Noël.

À vrai dire, Dumbledore n'interdisait à personne de rentrer chez lui. Simplement, il déclara ne pouvoir se permettre d'affréter le Poudlard Express. Le risque d'attentat était trop grand. Cependant, il autorisait, et même il incitait les parents à venir chercher leurs enfants. Une pièce fut mise à disposition pour les personnes souhaitant enchanter des portails de transfert, et de grands sacs de Poudre de Cheminette furent placés près d'une cheminée. Évidemment, les enfants de Moldus, dont la maison n'était pas dans le réseau ou qui n'avaient pas de cheminée, ne pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Dumbledore ne l'avoua pas ouvertement, mais Harry savait que c'était exprès: pour les Sang-mêlés, Poudlard restait malgré tout plus sûr que n'importe quel autre endroit du pays. 

Et, comme il fallait bien occuper les nombreux élèves restés au château, un bal de Noël fut organisé.

Cette fois, Harry n'était pas sommé d'ouvrir le bal. Il se sentait donc beaucoup plus léger. Néanmoins, il savait très bien qui il voulait inviter, et il savait dans quel état ça le mettrait dès qu'il allait devoir lui demander. De plus, il devait faire vite, avant qu'elle ne lui file à nouveau sous le nez.

Sans aucun doute, ses nombreux rêves, qui semblaient si réels, où Cho lui ouvrait ses bras sans hésiter et où elle lui pardonnait pour Cédric, ces rêves-là avaient modifié son comportement. Sans doute est-ce pour ça que ce jour-là, à deux semaines de Noël, quand il la vit seule dans un couloir, il se lança.

Elle lui tournait le dos, et il eût tout le temps d'admirer sa chevelure noire et brillante, coupée au carré, qui laissait apparaître son cou de cygne, si tendre et si fragile

Elle se retourna d'un bloc:

- Oh! Tu m'as fait peur.

Elle avait fourré sa main dans sa poche, très vite. Elle sourit aimablement:

- Ça va, Harry? 

- Et toi? répondit-il prudemment, s'efforçant de faire taire son fichu cur, qu'on devait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Ça va, répondit-elle avec son joli sourire fripon. 

Il allait lui demander, il allait le faire Et évidemment:

- Cho! Tu viens?

- J'arrive! cria-t-elle à ses amies. Harry, tu m'excuses? J'ai un cours de Runes, là, tout de suite.

- Euh 

- Merci, c'est sympa. Bon, je file. C'était cool de te voir. À plus!

Il resta pétrifié au milieu du passage, tandis que Cho partait en courant après ses amies. Il prit note au passage de se donner cinquante baffes dès qu'elle serait hors de vue.

La tentative suivante eut lieu trois jours plus tard, à la sortie d'un cours de Potions. Il était dix huit heures, donc elle n'avait plus cours après. Il l'attrapa par le bras à un coin de couloir et la tira doucement.

- Salut, Cho, dit-il. Il avait répété le dialogue cent fois devant sa glace.

- Oh, salut Harry! C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de te voir plus souvent en période de Noël. C'est un hasard?

- Heu fit Harry.

- Excuse-moi, mais mes amies m'attendent. Tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me dire?

- Non enfin si!

- Vas-y, dépêche.

Il la fusilla du regard. Mais elle avait l'air si angélique qu'il ne pût se résoudre à croire qu'elle se moquait de lui. 

- Ok, voilà, dit-il. Je voudrais enfin, est-ce que tu voudrais enfin, je pense que

Elle restait fermement silencieuse, le laissant se dépatouiller tout seul. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu, et bizarrement ça mettait Harry en rogne.

- Est-ce que tu veux

- Tu sais quoi? lança-t-elle. Là je suis pressée, alors on se verra plus au calme un de ces jours et tu me diras tout ça, ok? Ça a l'air passionant.

Et elle s'enfuit. Harry avait une curieuse pulsion qui le poussait à se jeter par la fenêtre. Il décida de monter la barre à soixante-dix baffes.

Après cet échec, il était évident que Cho ne voulait pas de lui. peut-être avait-elle déjà un petit ami, ou peut-être le détestait-elle, pour vouloir l'humilier à ce point Assis sur un banc de pierre glaciale, les pieds dans la neige et la tête au fond du gouffre, Harry hésitait entre aller se perdre dans la Forêt Interdite et se laisser couler au fond du lac.

Il avait dit à Ron et à Hermione qu'il allait travailler à la bibliothèque, mais la simple idée d'ouvrir un bouquin le répugnait. Et il se retrouvait là, à contempler les eaux moroses du lac, qui signalaient une nuit sans lune alors qu'on était dans le milieu de l'après-midi.

Des pas légers, qui faisaient craquer la neige, se firent entendre. Il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là, il n'était là pour personne. L'autre passerait devant lui sans le voir. Et si jamais c'était Colin Crivey, il lui ferait avaler son appareil photo. 

L'arrivant s'assit sur le banc, juste à côté de lui. Il sentit sa chaleur, ils sentit son odeur non! Pas elle!

- Je pense que je dois m'excuser, dit Cho.

Il releva la tête d'un bloc. Quoi? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu?

- Oh, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, reprit-elle. Mais je crois que je dois le faire: je m'excuse. Je suis désolée. 

- De quoi? fit Harry, la gorge sèche.

- De m'être moquée de toi. J'ai été plutôt vache. Tu voulais m'inviter au bal, pas vrai? Seulement j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

La foudre tombant sur sa tête ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Un instant, il croyait à nouveau tout possible, et celui d'après Oui, l'idée du lac n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise. 

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit?

- Tu m'amusais, avoua-t-elle. je voulais voir jusqu'où tu tiendrais. Tu t'en es bien sorti, si ça peux te faire plaisir.

- Vas te faire voir, grogna-t-il sourdement.

- Oh, tu peux me maudire. Tu en as bien le droit. Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

- Pourquoi? cria Harry. Pourquoi tu es comme ça? Moi je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, tu ne gloussais pas comme les autres, tu étais gentille et là, je ne te reconnais plus.

Elle haussa les épaules, regarda au loin. 

- Certaines choses ne peuvent être changées.

- Mais d'autres le peuvent. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es comme ça. On dirait que tu fuis quelque chose. 

Elle ne répondit pas, et Harry entrevit une raison oui, une seule raison qui pouvait expliquer 

- C'est Cédric, pas vrai? Tu ne peux pas avoir de petit ami à nouveau, à cause de lui? Dis-le.

- On a parlé d'aller au bal ou de sortir ensemble, là? 

- C'est tout comme. Réponds.

- Il y a un peu de ça. 

- Et?

- Je ne veux pas. Avoir d'aventure aimer quelqu'un à nouveau. Ça ne marchera jamais. 

- Pourquoi? cria Harry. Mais pourquoi?

Cho avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains, enlacées l'une dans l'autre. Elle parlait tout bas:

- J'ai peur, voilà. J'ai peur de devoir aimer un garçon. De devoir t'aimer. J'ai peur de te perdre, toi aussi.

Il était paralysé. Il sentait que l'occasion était bonne, qu'il aurait dû la prendre dans ses bars et la rassurer. Mais l'ampleur des révélations accumulées l'empêchait d'agir.

- Voilà, dit Cho en se levant. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais je me suis laissée aller. Maintenant, Harry Potter, si tu voulais bien tout oublier

Elle commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Harry se leva, se rassit, se releva et resta debout, indécis.

- Cho! parvint-il à crier.

Elle se retourna, ses cheveux soyeux volant au vent d'hiver, sa silhouette se détachant sur le tableau blanc de la neige.

- Avec qui tu vas au bal?

Elle plissa ses yeux tristes:

- Avec toi, bien sûr. Tu croyais que j'y résisterais?

Et elle s'en fut dans la neige brillante, et Harry resta là, incrédule et stupide.

Pendant ce temps eh bien, pendant ce temps, Ron guettait sa proie, lui aussi. Et sa proie n'était pas loin de sortir de la salle de travail où se réunissaient les Serdaigles.

Sa proie était blonde, avait d'adorables yeux bleux, et était actuellement en train de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille dans un geste plein de grâce et de beauté.

Il _fallait _qu'il lui demande.

Enfin, la cloche sonna et elle rangea ses affaires. Riant et discutant avec ses amies, elle sortit de la salle

C'était le moment. Il se mit en travers de son passage, affichant son meilleur sourire et des oreilles tomate. Les autres filles passèrent en riant, et elle se retrouva seule avec lui.

- Oui? fit-elle sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Padma est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi?

Elle le dévisagea froidement et explosa de rire.

- C'est une blague?

Il ne répondit rien, aterré. Il espérait que son regard ne faisait pas trop chien battu. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

- Désolée, Ronald, mais j'ai déjà un cavalier, figure-toi.

- Qui? 

C'était plus fort que lui. Elle attendit avant de répondre, comme si elle décidait s'il était digne ou pas de le savoir.

- Mon petit copain. Titus O'Connor.

- Le Poufsouffle? Le joueur de Quidditch?

- Oui. Ça te gêne?

- C'est un bellâtre.

- Ça te regarde? s'emporta Padma. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on soit mariés, toi et moi, si? 

- Laisse tomber.

- Oh, ça, pas de problème! 

Elle partit à grandes enjambées, furieuse. Ron, lui partit dans une direction imprécise. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à la Salle Commune. Il ne voulait pas retrouver ses amis, leur parler comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être même qu'il allait se perdre dans ces couloirs, et ça serait tant mieux. Ça lui donnerait une bonne raison de frapper les murs.

Néanmoins, parce que la raison la meilleure est toujours la plus forte, il finit par céder et par revenir à la Salle Commune.

Hermione était là, excitée comme une puce. À peine était-il entré qu'elle le saisit par le bras et le traîna hors de la salle.

- Du calme! Où est-ce qu'on va?

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû le savoir! débitait-elle sans interruption. C'était ça, c'était tellement évident! On s'est bien fait avoir. J'aurais dû deviner plus tôt!

Elle le fit entrer dans une salle vide et referma la porte. Harry était là, devant le feu, un sourire idiot sur la figure.

- Alors, Hermione? fit-il. 

Elle s'assit entre lui et Ron, sortit un énorme livre de son sac.

- Tout est là-dedans. J'aurais dû chercher plus tôt! Je ne voulais pas admettre qu'elle trempe dans la magie noire. Et pourtant!

Elle désignait un paragraphe à l'écriture alambiquée. Elle le lut à voix haute:

- "_L'art du transplanage fut découvert en 857 par le grand Émile Têtauf. Il s'agissait alors d'une simple méthode de distorsion de l'espace, le Sorcier disparaissant d'un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre. Mais depuis, de nombreux grands mages se le sont approprié à leur manière: transport d'objets, de personnes incapables de transplaner par elles-même, voire la création de Portoloins, qui sont basés sur le même principe. Dans tous les cas (à part celui du Portoloin, qui est spécialement conçu pour le transport de plusieurs Soricers à la fois, voir chapitre "les Portoloins") le Sorcier qui fait tranplaner une personne ou un objet loin de lui ne peut pas faire le voyage en même temps, et la réapparition à l'endroit prévu n'est pas assurée. On dit que certains mages noirs auraient réussi à faire voyager une personne de petite taille avec eux, mais il n'a jamiais été démontré que la personne arrivait en un morceau. _" 

Hermione referma le livre dans un claquement sonore et prit l'air inspirée.

- Alors? fit-elle.

- Alors quoi? répéta Ron.

- Vous êtes toujours sûrs de ne pas avoir pris un Portoloin?

- Sûrs et certains, répondit Harry. Fais voir ce bouquin? Il est peut-être un peu vieux.

- Il date de 1987. 

- Mais je te jure qu'on a transplané, dit Ron. Et pas qu'une fois.

- Même si c'était possible, ça lui aurait demandé un potentiel magique énorme. Le transplanage n'est pas un petit sort de base.

- Elle était épuisée à la fin, se souvint Harry. Elle rechignait à transplaner. C'est sûrment pour ça qu'on a marché un bon bout de temps dans les couloirs. Elle préférait y aller à pieds.

- Vous savez ce que je pense? dit Hermione. À mon avis, on devrait surveiller Wakewage.

- C'est déjà ce qu'on fait, non? fit Ron. Je veux dire, on est allé voir le soir d'Halloween, je l'ai arrêtée, tout ça

- Oui, mais je parlais de quelque chose de plus systématique. Une filature.

- Ça va demander du temps, dit Harry.

Hemrione haussa les épaules:

- Ça vaut le coup, non?

- On pourrait peut-être mettre Ginny dans le coup, proposa Ron. Wakewage se méfiera moins d'elle que de nous.

- Bonne idée, approuva Harry. Et ma cape d'invisibilité va reprendre du service! 

Ils sourirent tous trois. Tout à coup, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir un but.

- Ron! Dépêche! chuchota Harry.

- C'est bon, j'arrive.

Le garçon quitta son poste d'observation en courant le plus silencieusement possible, et rejoignit ses deux amis à un tournant.

- C'est malin, grogna Hermione. On l'a perdue de vue.

- Mais non, elle est partie à droite, affirma Harry.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils se mirent en route. Les couloirs étaient très mal éclairés. Ils étaient déjà descendus bien en dessous du rez-de-chaussée du château, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer sous le lac. Les murs suintaient d'humidité.

- Harry murmura Ron en voyant les tableaux sinistres et les statues angoissantes. Ça ne te rappelle rien?

- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que ça devrait me rappeler? fit Harry, de mauvais poil.

- Les statues les tentures le vert des tableaux on est pas loin des Serpentards.

Harry s'autorisa un temps de réflexion, avant de s'écrier:

- Tu as raison! On est passés par ici, avec Malefoy, quand on avait bu du Polynectar.

- Wakewage n'irait quand même pas chez eux? s'interrogea Hermione.

- Ça pourait. Mais je n'en ai pas l'impression.

En effet, la jeune fille venait de tourner dans la direction opposée à celle de la Salle Commune. 

- Où est-ce qu'elle va? s'interrogea Ron à voix haute.

- On le saura bientôt, promit Hemrioen.

Le fait est qu'elle ne semblait pas si près de son but: elle ne cessait de bifurquer, d'emprunter des portes masquées, de descendre des volées de marches excessivement longues au final, les trois détectives se retrouvèrent dans une partie du château totalement inconnue. Mais il y avait plus grave. 

Ils avaient complètement perdu la trace de Wakewage. 

- C'est malin, râla Ron. Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant?

- On essaye de la retrouver? proposa Hermione, entêtée.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, fit Harry. On risque de se perdre encore plus, et puis si on la trouve par hasard et qu'elle nous voit, on sera grillés.

- Alors on a fait tout ça pour rien? pesta Ron.

- Tais-toi et profite! On visite le château. 

Mais Ron n'avait pas du tout envie de visiter. Il avait mieux à faire: se trouver une cavalière pour le bal, par exemple.

Ils se mirent pourtant en route.

Escaladèrent des escaliers en colimaçon. 

Descendirent et remontèrent de longs couloirs, dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

Interrogèrent des tableaux.

- Il me semble

- La dernière fois que je suis sorti, c'était

- Je crois avoir vu quelqu'un passer en direction de

- Si vous tourniez à

Redescendirent des volées de marches. Les remontèrent.

Poussèrent des portes. En tirèrent d'autres. Parcoururent des salles immenses, et d'autres toutes petites.

- J'en ai _marre!_ cria Ron quand ils en furent à leur trentième pièce. 

Toujours pas de sortie. Ils étaient complètement perdus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

- On traverse, dit Harry. Il y a une porte là-bas.

- Qui mènera où? Dans une autre salle? Avec une porte qui mènera sur une autre salle, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'on meurre de faim et d'épuisement.

- C'est sûr qu'à râler comme ça, tu nous es drôlement utile! hurla Hermione.

- Tu permets, j'évacue ma tension! brailla Ron à son tour.

À défaut d'autre chose, il se mit à marcher à grands pas vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec.

La salle suivante n'était pas dépourvue d'intérêt, esthétiquement parlant. Mais Ron était dans une humeur aussi sensible à l'esthétique qu'un chat dans une gazinière*. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le décor enchanteur.

Autour d'une sphère de un mètre de diamètre, renfermant un liquide bleu turquoise qui irradiait, un ballet de petites boules liquides dansait dans l'air. C'étaient comme si les lois de la pesanteur s'étaient soudain trouvées abolies pour ces sphères d'eau: elles formaient des amas, tourbillonaient, se déplaçaient avec grâce et lenteur. Certaines étaient translucides, d'autres roses, mauves, orangées, vertes et ainsi de suite. Parfois, deux sphères se heurtaient. Deux phénomènes se produisaient: ou elles rebondissaient l'une contre l'autre et déviaient leurs trajectoires, ou elles se fondaient l'une dans l'autre et se mettaient à tomber, soudain plus lourdes que l'air, avant de se scinder à nouveau en deux ou trois boules plus petites.

Devant la beauté impénétrable de cette uvre d'art magique, Ron, Harry et Hermione restèrent sidérés. Ce fut finalement Ron qui rompit le silence:

- Ça sert à quoi?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à obtenir une réponse. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre Hermione répondre:

- C'est un enchantement créé par le grand Oméran Belanglos, il y a deux ou trois siècles. Il était un puissant Sorcier, et un grand artiste. Il a légué quelques uvres magiques, comme ça, à travers tout Poudlard. On dit que les trouver est un signe de bon présage.

Voyant les regards intrigués de Ron et de Harry, elle expliqua avec agacement:

- Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ .

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait une deuxième porte. Ron la poussa, suivi des deux autres.

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était radicalement différente: baignée dans une lumière tamisée, elle était envahie par des plantes tropicales. Le sol était de mousse, douce et mlleuse, et des papillons voletaient, dans une atmosphère moite. Ron l'avait déjà traversée pour arriver à la porte suivante, quand Harry parla:

- Rassurez moi on est pas encore dans un de mes rêves?

- Si c'est le cas, dit Hermione, on fait un rêve commun.

- Et il dure depuis le réveil de ce matin, ajouta Ron. Je suis sûr de m'être levé et d'être allé en cours.

- Oui, je sais Ça me rappelait mes rêves, c'est tout Je m'attends à voir débarquer Wakewage à chaque tournant.

Hermione haussa les épaules. 

- Ça ne serait pas si étonnant. On est juste à côtés de son repaire. Allez, viens.

La salle suivante était vaste, lumineuse et tapissée de petits cailloux ronds, blanc et noirs, qui dessinaient un dessin complexe. Ils le traversèrent prudemment, prenant garde à ne pas déranger le dessin d'ensemble, après qu'Hermione leur eût expliqué que les cailloux étaient une symbolisation de l'univers, dans ses quatre dimensions, et que sous leurs pieds étaient représentés le passé et l'avenir, dans le sens ésotérique du terme. Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de quitter cet endroit: ils avaient un sentiment de petitesse, d'insignifiance face à cette uvre vieille d'un millénaire.

- J'en ai marre, dit Ron en entrant dans la trente-quatrième pièce (si si, recomptez vous-même!). Qui a eu cette idée stupide de filer Wakewage? Voilà où ça mène! On est bloqués dans cette enfilade de salles où personne ne vient jamais, sans sortie, sans rien!

- On visite, déclara Hermione. C'est instructif.

- Très! Avec un peu de chance, on va tomber sur la salle des pots de chambre de Dumbledore! Qu'est-ce que ça serait passionant!

Comme pour faire une bonne blague, la salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent offrit à leurs yeux des étagères à perte de vue: non pas remplies de pots de chambres, mais d'une collection de vieux objets en cuivre, dont la majeure partie était résolument magique: boussoles, loupes, lampes à huile, téléscopes, chandeliers tous ces appareils d'origine moldue portaient la marque d'un enchantement qui modifiait leur usage. Ron aurait été incapable de dire à quoi servaient tous ces artefacts, mais une chose était sûre: Arthur Weasley aurait été comme un roi au milieu de cette collection merveilleusement délictueuse!

- Regardez ça, murmura Hermione en prenant précautionneusement un genre de grosse boussole dans sa main unique. C'est superbe! Vous avez vu la finesse des symboles? Et cette grande aiguille qui tourne sans cesse, je me demande à quoi elle sert

Ron saisit une lunette en bois brun, seryie d'anneaux en cuivre, et la porta à son il. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise: il voyait les auras! Les auras de ses deux compagnons, mais aussi les auras, plus petites, des objets, des étagères, des pierres du mur, des poutres du plafond Il voyait danser ces feux magiques, mélanges de symboles et de flux de magie, qui caractérisaient les êtres et les choses, qui les décrivait mieux que n'importe lequel des cinq sens ne pouvait les percevoir Ron reposa la lunette rapidement. Trop de puissance, trop de pouvoir. Connaître les auras de son adversaire, c'était connaître ses faiblesses. C'était l'avoir à sa merci. Mieux valait que cet objet redoutable reste caché parmi tous ses semblables, dans une salle inaccessible au fin fond de Poudlard.

Ils passèrent au milieu des étagères et s'attaquèrent à la porte suivante. Ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient dans un enchaînement de salles, comme des perles sur un fil. Il n'y avait d'autre moyen d'en sortir que de continuer à avancer, jusqu'à trouver le bout du collier.

Ils passèrent une étrange salle de classe, où une craie écrivait toute seule le cours au tableau et où des dizaines de plumes prenaient consciencieusement des notes sur des dizaines de parchemins. Puis ils entrèrent dans un tunnel noir où coulait un ruisseau glacé, qui les obligea à ôter leurs chaussures et à marcher pieds nus sur des cailloux pointus. Puis ce fut une roseraie où résonnaient les chants d'oiseaux. Puis une salle au carrelage damé, où tombait une pluie diluvienne. Puis, puis, puis Ron avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps.

Et puis, alors qu'ils commençaient à envisager de percer un trou dans un mur, ou d'appeler à l'aide, ou toute autre action désespérée et inutile, ils poussèrent une dernière porte, et la salle où ils entrèrent était radicalement différente des autres. 

Ceci parce qu'ils se tenaient dans les hauteurs d'une grotte immense, démesurée. 

Sur ses murs de pierre naturelle s'étaient formées stalactites, stalagmites, méduses et tout l'atirail usuel des grottes au plafond riche en calcaire. Certaines sculptures de pierre dépassaient en grandeur et en majesté tout ce que Ron avait vu jusque là. 

Mais surtout, au centre de la grotte, dix à vingt mètres en dessous du promontoire rocheux où ils étaient entrés, poussait une forêt totalement insolite. Des arbres, des buissons, des plantes rases desous-bois tout y était, c'était une forêt parfaitement normale. Sauf qu'elle avait poussé sous des mètres et des mètres de roche et de terre. 

- Regardez, dit Harry en tendant le doigt vers le plafond. C'est de là que vient la lumière. 

Des filets de lumière du jour perçaient par des trous aménagés dans le plafond. 

- C'est incroyable, fit Hermione. Comment si peu de lumière peut-elle suffir à faire pousser de tels arbres? 

- En tout cas, fit remarquer Ron, ce n'est pas l'hiver ici. Ces arbres ont toutes leurs feuilles. Et il fait bon, j'ai presque trop chaud avec ma cape.

- Le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes, murmura Harry en regardant au loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? 

- Le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes, répéta-t-il. 

Il montra quelque chose du doigt:

- Vous voyez là-bas? Ce sont les racines de Poudlard, je dirais.

Au milieu des roches crues et des sculptures minérales, un très large pilier de pierres taillées, parfaitement droit et solide, jaillissait pour s'enfoncer dans le plafond. Il était immense, et disparaissait à moitié dans le mur, comme si la roche avait été coulée autour de lui.

- Ses fondations, du moins, approuva Hermione. Je ne me serais pas attendue à trouver une telle grotte au niveau des fondations du château. Enfin, je suppose qu'il est solide malgré tout. J'espère.

- Et ça signifie quoi, cette forêt? questionna Ron. On est pas ici par hasard, quand même? Il y a quelque chose à découvrir? Une Pierre philosophale, un Basilic, une épée gravée à nos noms, une Coupe de Feu? 

- C'est encore du mauvais esprit? fit froidement Hermione.

- Pas du tout! Je me demande juste comment retrouver mon cher lit que j'aime plus que tout.

Mais au moment où il disait cela, son pied rencontra quelque chose de mou et de tiède, quelque chose qui produisit un "miaou" courroucé, et une patte pleine de griffes jaillit en un arc de cercle qui s'acheva dans son mollet.

- Pattenrond! s'exclama Hermione en attrapant son chat, tandis que Ron hurlait, se portait la main à la cheville, essuyait le sang et souhaitait à la bête tous les maux de la terre. 

- Ne sois pas malpoli avec Pattenrond. Il est très intelligent. S'il nous a retrouvés ici, c'est qu'il sait comment sortir!

Pendant que sa maîtresse parlait, le chat fixait Ron avec des yeux moqueurs.

- Ok, fit le garçon, en colère, alors dis-lui de nous sortir d'ici, et le plus vite possible!

- Pattenrond, minauda Hermione. Par où es-tu venu? Vas-y, montre-nous.

Immédiatement, le chat sauta de ses bras et, après un dernier regard provocateur à Ron, il s'élança vers la grotte et disparut.

Les autres le suivirent: il était descendu sur un escalier de pierre en contrebas. Harry aida Hermione à le rejoindre, et ils s'élancèrent dans l'escalier.

Taillé à même la roche, celui-ci faisait presque le tour de la salle avant d'atteindre le sol. Mais Pattenrond n'avait pas l'intention de patienter aussi longtemps. À un endroit précis, il bondit élégamment dans le vide et atterit deux mètres plus bas, sur une corniche.

- Oh là là, fit Hermione. Il va descendre le reste du mur en escalade.

- Si tu veux, on continue par l'escalier, dit Harry. On le retrouvera bien en bas.

- Non, regarde.

Elle désignait ce qui avait fait changer de route au chat: un éboulement avait écrasé l'escalier, un peu plus loin.

- Il nous montre le seul itinéraire possible. Mais pas pour moi.

Elle s'assit par terre et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Atends, Hermione! On va trouver une solution! Tu ne peux pas léviter?

Mais ça n'était pas la bonne question: elle releva la tête, furieuse, et cracha:

- Je - ne - peux - pas- faire de magie! C'est si dur à intégrer?

- Mais nous on peut te faire léviter, non? intervint Ron.

Elle étudia la hauteur à parcourir, puis Pattenrond qui l'attendait patiemment, puis sa min unique qui tenait sa baguette. Elle fourra cette dernière dans sa poche et se releva.

- Je vais tenter la descente, dit-elle.

De fait, elle y parvint plutôt bien. Pattenrond choisissait pour elle les chemins les plus faciles (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétendit, car Ron n'aurait jamais admis que ce chat puisse réfléchir à cela). Plusieurs fois, elle perdit une prise et chuta, mais jamais plus bas que un mètre. Néanmoins, quand ils touchèrent enfin le plancher de la grotte, Hermione était meurtrie, couverte de bleus, de sang séché et de poussière. Mais elle relevait le menton farouchement et avançait d'un pas vif.

- Hé! fit remarquer Ron après avoir suivi Pattenrond. Il nous entraîne dans la forêt. 

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, dit la jeune Sorcière.

- Ah.

- La porte qui nous ramènera dans un passage plus fréquenté de Poudlard peut très bien être au cur de la forêt, dit Harry. Et elle peut très bien ne pas ressembler du tout à une porte!

Le chat marchait d'un pas vif, ondulant entre les racines, sa queue tigrée battant la mesure de ses pas. Les trois Sorciers le suivaient tant bien que mal, enjambant les fougères et les racines, se baissant pour éviter les branches basses. 

Plus ils avançaient, et plus le bois se faisait sombre, humide, rempli d'une présence sourde et invisible. Parfois, Ron avait l'impression de voir des ombres derrière les troncs ou sur les branches, qui se retiraient vivement à leur passage.

Ils atteignirent une clairière: en son centre, recouverts de mousses et de lichen, trônaient des statues de granit, qui avaient dû être gigantesques, mais qui étaient depuis longtemps tombées. Le temps avait effacé leurs reliefs, et il ne restait plus que de grandes masses à forme vaguement humaine. Dans ces ruines, Pattenrond se faufila adroitement et disparut dans l'ombre.

- Pattenrond! appela Hermione. Où vas-tu?

- On le suit? fit Ron.

- Attends! Il revient.

En effet, le chat revenait. Il tenait dans sa gueule trois glands argentés, qu'il laissa tomber dans les mains de chacun des trois Sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? s'étonna Harry.

- Bah, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Ces bêtes-là, ça aime faire des offrandes. Ça prouve que nous sommes dominants. Aïe!

Il se frotta le mollet, furieux.

- Il m'a encore griffé! Saleté de chat!

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des choses comme ça, fit Hermione. Il comprend tout ce qu'on raconte.

- M'est avis qu'il est pas normal, cet animal! Il est trop intelligent.

Pour toute réponse, Pattenrond feula, la gueule ouverte en une sorte de sourire sadique.

- Bon, comment on sort d'ici? demanda Harry.

Mais le chat s'assit et pencha la tête: il attendait quelque chose des humains.

- Il nous a mené jusqu'ici réfléchit Hermione. Maintenant c'est à nous de faire le reste. Voyons les glands en argent signifient sûrement quelque chose J'ai dû lire un truc à ce sujet, mais quoi?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, qui les convainquit qu'ils étaient du même avis: il fallait laisser faire Hermione; eux n'avaient aucune idée.

Ils la regardèrent étudier de près son gland, tenter d'en enlever l'écorce, mais elle fut distraite par Pattenrond, qui miaulait d'un air fâché. Alors elle tapota le gland avec sa baguette (nouveau miaulement du chat). Pour finir, elle jeta le gland à terre en criant:

- Et zut! C'est pas avec ce truc-là qu'on va rentrer à Poudlard!

Comme toujours dans un cas pareil, le gland explosa dans une gerbe de lumière et une porte de lumière se dressa. 

De l'autre côté, ils voyaient l'entrée du château, les statues, les sabliers géants c'était bien Poudlard, trente ou quarante mètre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Ça alors! marmonna Hermione. Bon, vous venez? Assez traîné ici.

Elle franchit la porte et disparut aux yeux des deux garçons. Ceux-ci traversèrent à sa suite.

La porte s'estompa lentement derrière eux. Ils étaient de retour, au milieu de l'entrée. Et juste sous le nez de Rusard, qui avait l'air pour le moins surpris de les voir apparaître.

Ils s'en tirèrent sans trop de casse. En fait, Rusard était tellement incrédule de les voir "transplaner" dans le château qu'il oublia de leur crier dessus, leur laissant juste le temps de déguerpir.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans la Salle Commune quand Wakewage poussa la tableau et entra. Les trois Sorciers s'efforcèrent de ne pas la regrader ouvertement, mais ils partageaient les même pensées: la prochaine fois

Et puis les jours passèrent. Harry tenta de revoir Cho avant le bal, mais à chaque fois elle se dérobait. Il se demanda même si il avait bien compris, si ils allaient vraiment ensemble au bal.

Il s'inquiétait un peu pour Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver de cavalière. Au fond de lui, Harry savait très bien qui son ami brûlait d'inviter, mais il savait aussi que Ron avait trop d'amour-propre pour accepter de se l'avouer. Et il restait seul, à se torturer parce qu'il se jugeait incapable. Et Harry se demandait quand il aurait la courage de reconnaître son attirance pour sa meilleure amie.

Quant à Hermione, elle avait comme d'habitude fait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la question. À voir son assurance, Harry aurait presque cru possible que Viktor Krum revienne spécialement pour elle. À ce qu'il savait, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Et voilà. Le bal de Noël arriva, et Ron n'avait toujours pas de cavalière, et Hermione ne leur avait pas parlé du sien. Peut-être qu'elle irait seule, en fin de compte.

Le 24 décembre, la jeune fille monta s'enfermer dans son dortoir, comme elle l'avait fait l'année précédente. Cette fois, Harry savait à quoi s'attendre. Quant à lui, il devait se préparer, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement, à résister aux charmes de la belle Cho Chang toute la soirée durant. Elle, si belle et si douce

Il occupa l'après-midi par des parties d'échec avec un Ron déprimé, et ses pièces se liguèrent contre lui parce qu'elles le trouvaient trop nerveux, ce qui fit que son adversaire l'écrasa quatre fois de suite. Agacé, Harry se rabattit sur la lecture au coin du feu, tandis que Ron faisait ses devoirs de Métamorphose.

Vingt heures sonnèrent, signe du rassemblement général dans l'Entrée. Harry avait enfilé sa robe de soirée et s'était coiffé tant bien que mal, c'est-à-dire qu'à défaut de réussir à plaquer ses cheveux, il les avait ébouriffés d'une manière qu'il espérait uniforme. 

- Tu viens? lança-t-il à Ron.

- Ouais.

Le garçon sortit de la douche, vêtu de son uniforme noir.

- Mais fit Harry. Tu mets ça?

- Pourquoi pas? 

- Et ta robe de soirée?

- Cette horreur violette? bougonna-t-il. Tu veux que je me ridiculise encore plus?

- Mais non, crétin. Je parle de celle que Fred et George t'ont offerte!

- Ah, ouais. Mais nan. 

- Mais pourquoi? s'énerva Harry.

- Parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être beau et propre, alors qu'aucune fille ne s'aperçoit que j'existe! Je suis déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter en me faisant remarquer!

- C'est si tu mets l'uniforme bête et stupide que tu vas te faire remarquer! Allez Ron, tu n'es pas le seul à y aller sans cavalière! Mets ta robe, et qu'on y aille, on va être en retard!

- Je viens. Mais je ne mets pas ma robe.

Ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune et se mêlèrent au flux des Gryffondors qui partaient pour le bal. Harry aperçut Parvati, aussi belle que l'année précédente, mais garda la tête haute, malgré le regard glacial qu'elle lui lança. Elle avait décoré ses cheveux de deux superbes broches en métal sombre, en forme de papillons finement ciselés. Elle s'accrochait fermement au bras de Seamus, qui ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou s'il était bien réveillé.

Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre derrière Harry et Ron, et une petite main le poussa dans le dos. Il fit volte-face pour se trouver face à Hermione et à Ginny, souriantes, plus belles que jamais dans leurs robes de soirée. Même Ron ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits en voyant sa petite sur, devenue une vraie jeune fille. 

- Coucou! fit Hermione. On a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. Ça nous a pris du temps pour nous coiffer.

- Hermione! dit Harry. Tu es magnifique. 

Elle portait la même robe bleue que l'année passée, qui rehaussait la couleur bleu pâle de ses yeux. Sa coiffure était remarquable: des tresses africaines couraient le long de son crâne, du front à la nuque, pour former un chignon bouffant à l'arrière, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches frisées. 

Quant à Ginny Harry n'en revenait pas du changement qui s'était opéré: elle était épanouie. On lui aurait donné facilement deux ans de plus, malgré sa tout petite taille.

Sa robe sans manches dégageait des bras blancs, parsemés de taches de rousseur, et décorés de bracelets en perles scintillantes. La robe était bleue, un bleu profond comme la mer par beau temps, mais lumineux, bien plus lumineux. La tenue en elle-même était très simple, mais portée par Ginny, elle irradiait. Enfin, ses cheveux flamboyants étaient noués en dizaines de petites tresses, et réhaussés de fils d'or, ce qui lui donnait un casque dansant. Elle avait piqué une fleur bleue au-dessus de son oreille.

- Et toi, Ginny, dit Harry, tu es c'est incroyable. Tu es resplendissante.

Il se tourna vers Hermione:

- C'est toi qui a fait les nattes?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est une amie à elle.

- Oriane Slight, précisa Ginny. Elle est africaine, alors elle s'y connaît en nattes. Mais c'est moi qui ai fait les tresses d'Hermione!

- Bravo, c'est très joli.

- Bon, on descend? fit Ron, peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils rejoignirent la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard dans l'Entrée. Et là, Harry délaissa ses amis, car il venait d'apercevoir une étoile flamboyante qui dérivait vers lui.

Cho était superbe. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Vêtue d'une robe gris-bleue, largement décolletée, on ne pouvait pas ne pas être séduit par ses formes qui se balançaient sensuellement au rythme de ses pas. Ses cheveux mordorés, coupés au carré, étaient lâchés, mais semés d'une ou deux petites nattes par endroits. Les manches de la robe s'arrêtaient en dessous des coudes, dégageant des avant-bras à la peau nacrée, tendre et douce comme une pêche. Ses petites mains aux ongles courts, en bonne joueuse de Quidditch, étaient à demi ouvertes et posées dans les airs, comme une dame de la Cour à l'époque baroque. Elle marchait élégamment; ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. 

Elle se tourna vers Harry et il plongea aussitôt dans ses yeux, sombres puits où la lumière se perd. Elle se rapprocha, lui prit les mains dans les siennes et murmura:

- Bonsoir, beau cavalier. Voulez-vous danser?

Il réussit à sourire, malgré son trouble:

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle.

Puis, comme il posait doucement sa main sur ses hanches, il ajouta:

- Tu es belle.

Son sourire illumina toute l'assemblée. Elle était si merveilleuse, si resplendissante! Harry n'osait pas croire à son bonheur, de peur qu'il se brise en mille morceaux.

Dans un roulement de tambour, les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une Grande Salle illuminée. La foule des élèves entra sur la piste. Tous admiraient les nuages scintillants, les lampions, les fées, les lucioles, les flocons de neige aux reflets irisés qui tombaient du plafond, avant de s'évanouir juste au-dessus des têtes. Mais Harry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho.

D'immenses sculptures de glace trônaient contre les murs, projetant une lumière bleutée. Elles ne fondaient pas, malgré la tiédeur ambiante. Des petites tables rondes, acceuillant cinq à six personnes, étaient placées tout autour de la piste de danse. Sur l'estrade, à la place de la table des professeurs, un groupe de musiciens jouaient un jazz hivernal. Les notes s'envolaient de leurs instruments, sous forme de bulles ou de gouttes, et leur musique avait ainsi une couleur et une forme en plus du son.

- Tu viens? murmura Cho. On va s'assoir. 

Ils se placèrent à une table ronde, et furent rejoints par des amis de Cho: des Serdaigles, mais aussi des Poufsouffles et même un Serpentard. 

Les élèves des différentes maisons engagèrent une discussion parfaitement normale, comme s'il n'y avait aucune différence d'âge ni de maisons, et Harry y participa, tout étonné d'une telle entente. Il avait l'impression grisante d'être admis dans le cercle des aînés, et ça lui donnait envie de mûrir un peu, d'aller voir plus loin que la simple rivalité entre les maisons.

Un Serdaigle de septième année arriva, amenant sa cavalière avec lui:

- Vous nous faites une place? demanda-t-il.

Le groupe, déjà nombreux, se serra pour laisser s'assoir les nouveaux venus. C'est alors que Harry remarqua qui était la cavalière.

Bravo. En deux ans, deux bals de Noël, elle avait réussi deux fois de suite à lui faire une belle surprise. Hermione avait pris pour cavalier un type qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Un Serdaigle. De septième année, qui plus est.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait laissé sa main gauche dans celle du jeune homme. Son bras droit était dissimulé dans les plis de ses manches larges.

Un petit coup d'il à une table voisine apprit à Harry ce qu'il regretta de savoir: Ron était seul. 

Mais tant pis, il n'y pouvait rien. Il était avec Cho et ses amis. Il vivaqit une expérience passionante. Tant pis si son meilleur ami lui faisait la tête pendant un mois. Harry était heureux, il voulait en profiter un maximum.

La main de Cho lui caressait distraitement le genoux. Il posa la sienne dans son dos et la laissa doucement descendre, profitant des sensations inédites et enthousiasmantes qui s'offraient à lui. Il sentait la peau tiède et douce à travers le tissu de sa robe, il sentait qu'elle réagissait à ses caresses et il s'abandonnait à son tour à la vague de bonheur qui montait en lui. 

Le dîner se déroula, de manière plus ou moins anarchique, entre les allées et venues des uns et des autres d'une table à une autre. Les plats devaient être délicieux, masi Ron n'était vraiment pas en état de les apprécier. Un très, très gros nuage sombre planait sur sa tête et occultait ses sens. 

Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé: il survint lorsque les musiciens passèrent du jazz à un rock mouvementé. Alors la plupart des couples se levèrent et commencèrent à virevolter, et seuls restèrent assis les solitaires comme Ron, ou les couples trop occupés pour perdre leur temps à danser.

Il était assis, à étudier mur, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester la Terre entière. Plus tôt, il avait dîné avec Ginny et quelques Gryffondors. Mais tous s'étaient levés aux premiers accents de la musique. Même Ginny s'était trouvé un cavalier, un garçon de sa classe apparemment. Et à présent, ils virevoltaient, tous, indifférents au malheur de Ron. 

Il vit passer Hermione et son Serdaigle, ce qui ne fut pas pour le réconforter. Puis Harry et Cho, qui filaient l'amour parfait, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et puis tous les autres: Fred et Angelina, George et une Serdaigle aux cheveux blond-orangés, Padma et son bellâtre de Titus O'Connor, Ana Casona et Alejandro Belén, et surtout, surtout, ce qui lui fit le plus mal: l'affreux Malefoy avait trouvé une petite amie. Il les voyait danser, ces deux snobinards, parfaitement accordés. Elle avait des cheveux blancs, la fille, encore une Serpentarde bizarre. Elle était plus grande que lui, et Ron espérait que ça lui filait un bon complexe. À part ça, c'était une fille très belle, et ça le mettait en rogne que Malefoy se soit trouvé une telle copine. Elle portait une robe de soie noire aux reflets verts, moulante jusqu'à mi-cuisses, puis qui s'évasait, une robe de tango. Et ses cheveux blancs tombaient jusqu'aux fesses, artistiquement noués et nattés par endroits. Quant à l'horrible Malefoy, il souriait comme un crétin, envoûté. Ron lui souhaita une mort atroce.

Bon, il en avait assez. Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, le plus discrètement possible.

Des pas sonnèrent derrière lui, des pas légers, les pas d'une fille qui courait il voyait déjà la robe bleue claire, les cheveux blonds tirés en un chignon lâche, les grands yeux elle allait l'appeler par son prénom, lui prendre la main

- Ron!

Il se retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres pour se trouver face à

- Ron, tu t'en vas?

Là-bas, Hermione dansait un slow langoureux auprès du garçon de septième année.

D'accord.

- Tu ne vas pas partir! Ça vient juste de commencer. Viens, on s'amuse bien.

Il secoua la tête. Hermione sortit de son champ de vision, et il ne resta plus que les grands yeux inquiets d'Ana, ses grands yeux noirs qui le regardaient.

Elle glissa gentiment sa main dans la sienne.

- Allez, viens. On va danser. Tu m'accordes cette danse?

Déjà, elle l'entraînait. Il résista encore:

- Non, attends! Tu es avec Alejandro?

Elle haussa les sourcils, incrédule, et puis elle pouffa de rire:

- Alors c'est pour ça! Tu croyais que moi et Alejandro Non non, il est comme moi, sans cavalière, c'est tout. Moi, c'est avec toi que je veux danser.

Il resta cloué par cet aveu. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

- Tu quoi?

- C'est si dur à comprendre? fit Ana, en le regardant par en dessous avec ses beaux yeux noirs. Allez, on y va.

Quand ils entrèrent sur la piste de danse, Ron eut l'impression que le sol se transformait en nuage, et qu'ils valsaient tous deux dans un ciel plein d'étoiles. La lumière de la salle avait été baissée, laissant la semi-pénombre instaurer une intimité entre les danseurs. Ana mit ses mains sur ses épaules, il laissa les siennes descendre jusqu'à ses hanches, et il ferma à demi les yeux, se laissant entraîner. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver là, avec elle, mais c'était arrivé, et c'était bien.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Cho entraîna Harry vers les étages, laissant derrière eux la foule et la musique. Ils poussèrent une porte au hasard, pénétrèrent dans un salon paisible, avec des fauteuils mlleux réunis autour d'un feu crépitant.

Sans lâcher la main de Cho, Harry ferma la porte par un sortilège rudimentaire. Puis il l'entraîna vers un canapé où ils se laissèrent tomber.

Elle était assise tout contre lui, sa jambe serrée entre les deux jambes du Gryffondor, sa main dans la sienne, contre sa poitrine où il sentait battre son cur. Elle se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa. 

C'était un premier baiser, court et léger comme un papillon furtif, mais il était délicieux, présage de bien d'autres baisers. Harry ramena la tête de Cho contre sa poitrine, et elle s'y blottit. Le châtain foncé de ses cheveux faisait un agréable contraste sur sa robe verte. 

Et ensuite? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il sentit son stress revenir au grand galop. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Cho, si. Serait-il à la hauteur? 

Mais il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'elle dit à cet instant:

- J'ai peur.

- Quoi? s'étonna Harry. De quoi?

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Je n'aurai pas dû céder. J'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi?

- Peur de te perdre.

Il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, c'est impossible. Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais ça. Ça ne peut pas s'arrêter là.

Elle se dégagea un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux:

- C'est vrai?

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?

- Tu attendais ça depuis longtemps?

- Oui, dit-il. Depuis ma troisième année, je me souviens. Le match de Quidditch, ta maison contre la mienne.

Elle sourit en se remémorant les faits.

- Tu avais treize ans. Tu étais si mignon! Avec tes sourcils froncés, ta rage de vaincre. Tu as changé, depuis.

- Ça veut dire quoi? Je n'ai plus la rage de vaincre?

- Non, affirma Cho. Ça se sent. Tu as mûri et tu as comment dire plus de recul. Tu es moins tête-brûlée. On sent que tu as vécu des choses graves. Tu sais qu'à tout instant tu peux tout perdre.

Harry s'autorisa une minute pour méditer cette affirmation.

- C'est vrai. Je n'ai plus envie de vaincre à tout prix, juste de m'en sortir sans trop de casse. Des matchs, comme de la vie.

- Tu vois, dit Cho. C'est ça qui me fait peur. Tu sais que tu as une mission. Qu'un jour tu seras rappelé. Tout le monde sait ça, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne l'admets pas? Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'ai une mission inéluctable?

- Ceci, exactement. Tu en doutes. Tu es le dernier à en douter, mais tu persistes.

- Mais je ne suis pas obligé. Ce n'est pas forcément moi qui dois arrêter Voldemort. Je ne peux plus rien contre lui. 

- Tout le monde est convaincu du contraire. 

- Toi aussi?

- Je crois ce que je vois. Et je vois que tu lui as survécu cinq fois.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es bien renseignée.

- Tout le monde est au courant. Et je lis les journaux.

Il ne répondit pas. Finalement, c'est Cho qui reprit:

- Harry? Je voudrais que tu fasses une chose. Pour me rassurer.

- Quoi? 

- Je voudrais que tu acceptes ton combat. Tant que tu t'y refuses, tu y es mal préparé. 

- Tant que je m'y refuses, je peux l'éviter.

Elle secoua la tête:

- Tu ne peux pas l'éviter. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Tout ce que tu peux décider, c'est que faire du temps qui t'est imparti.

Une fois de plus, il garda le silence. Cho ajouta, tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur de se tromper:

- Il y a une personne dans cette école, qui veut t'aider. Laisse-toi faire, s'il te plaît. Arrête de fuir sans cesse.

- Comment tu sais tout ça? s'étonna Harry.

Mais elle ne dit rien et l'embrassa, et il ne put que répliquer à ses baisers. Elle lui caressa la nuque, les épaules, le torse, et il l'attira plus près de lui. Et dans ce petit cocon de chaleur et d'intimité réciproque, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

– fin du chapitre 16 –

* bah oui! Vous croyez qu'un chat dans une gazinière a le temps de s'intéresser à l'esthétique des lieux? Non mais vraiment

Chronique de Ona-chan:

Wouâh! Je suis allée bien plus loin que prévu! Bon, pour informations, je suis chez moi, à l'ombre, à rédiger cette fic totalement futile alors que jai le bac de français demain matin et qu'il fait un soleil radieux dehors! Je suis folle! Honte à moi!

Mais avouez qu'ils sont quand même mignons, les tourteraux j'avais songé à les faire aller encore plus loin dès le premier soir, mais ç'aurait été trop précipité Et Ana, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Bon, d'accord, elle a piqué la place de Gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et d'accord, elle n'est qu'une solution de rechange pour Ron Mais entre nous, elle est vraiment accro à lui! Ah, je n'en raconte pas plus vous verrez! Tout ça pour dire que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Je sais, je rajoute beaucoup de personnages féminins dans Harry Potter En fait, je trouve que les livres en sont vraiment dépourvus. Est-ce parce que Harry n'est pas encore à l'âge où on s'aventure au-delà du simple fantasme? Ça me paraît évident que J.K Rowling a laissé des pistes avec Cho Chang, et c'est pour ça que je les ai fourrés ensemble, ces deux-là. Après tout, si dans "La Coupe de Feu" il n'a que 14 ans, dans "Stratagème" (comme dans la plupart des autres fics d'ailleurs) il en a 15, ça commence à devenir le bon âge! Et puis c'est vrai qu'on a tous envie d'écrire des belles histoires d'amour ^_^ Belle, la mienne? Attendez de voir la suite!!! ^_^

Pour revenir aux personnages féminins: Ginny (que j'adore, je crois l'avoir déjà dit mais je le répète, encore et encore!), Ana, Sylverstelle, les surs Slight, Morgane bah oui, j'en rajoute. Je sais que j'ai reproché à des auteurs de trop faire tomber amoureux leurs personnages, et je sais que moi aussi je tombe dans ce travers mais tant pis. Oui, Ginny a un cavalier (il est roux!) et oui, Ana est amoureuse de Ron on verra bien où ça nous mènera!

Et Morgane, dans tout ça? Est-ce qu'elle était au bal? hé hé hé

Ona

PS: Pour ceux que ma vie personnelle intéresse: il y a quelques jours, j'ai glorieusement lâché devant mes meilleures amies et lectrices assidues, Epayss et Amarante, la vérité concernant Morgane Wakewage. Je n'étais même pas bourrée, non non! C'est sorti comme ça, paf. Honte sur ma tête. J'ai saccagé tout le suspence. Bouuuuh!!!!! _` _` 

PPS: Oui, Epayss est aussi sur fanfiction.net. Mais c'est pas une raison pour aller lui demander de révéler ce qu'elle sait! Par contre, vous pouvez aller lire sa fic principale, Créatures Oubliées, elle est super! 

Hi hi hi, je fais de la pub!

Ona


	17. Main vivante

****

Chapitre 17: Main vivante

Après le bal de Noël, de nombreux élèves quittèrent l'école pour aller retrouver leurs familles, par Poudre de Cheminette ou par Portoloin. Peu à peu, les couloirs se dépeuplèrent. Dans le parc, la neige tombait de plus en plus drue, et personne n'était pressé de reprendre les cours en extérieur. 

Hermione passa les deux semaines de vacances assise sur sa chaise favorite, à mi-chemin de la fenêtre et de la cheminée. Pattenrond sur les genoux, elle travaillait ses sortilèges tout en guettant l'arrivée de son hirondelle, car elle s'inquiétait pour elle, en raison de la neige. 

La jeune fille continuait à s'entraîner intensivement pour dompter sa baguette avec sa seule main gauche, mais rien à faire: l'objet magique sentait que la main qui le tenait n'était pas la bonne. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était des sortilèges de troisième niveau, parfois quatrième, et elle visait extrêment mal: un jour qu'elle avait voulu faire pousser des poils à son crayon, c'est toute la table qui s'était retrouvée couverte d'un duvet fin. Malheureusement, le sort n'avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes.

Alors en parallèle, Hermione exerçait sa concentration, avec l'aide du manuel qu'elle avait découvert à la bibliothèque, le "Traysté de Vyeislle magie". Elle avait une idée précise derrière la tête. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Sauf à Pattenrond, qui écoutait tout, ses grands yeux attentifs fixés sur elle. Elle craignait trop qu'on la prenne pour une folle. 

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser le souvenir désagréable de la soirée de Noël: Anthony, son cavalier, avait voulu lui prendre la main et avait découvert son secret. Heureusement, elle était parvenue à le faire taire avant qu'il n'alerte tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas! Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Elle ne voulait pas être la cible des railleries ou, pire, de la pitié.

Soudain, un bruit de tapotement lui fit lever les yeux. De l'autre côté de la vitre, il y avait une petite hirondelle qui cognait contre le montant, une grosse lettre accrochée à sa patte. Le vent froid lui soulevait les plumes.

- Salcilia! s'écria Hermione en allant ouvrir.

L'oiseau lui sauta dans la main et lui picora la peau.

- Tu as faim, pas vrai? Je t'amène à la volière.

Elle détacha la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche, puis elle se rendit à la tour qui abritait les oiseaux. Là, l'hirondelle put se restaurer, dans la mangeoire qui contenait de la nourriture pour les insectivores. Hermione n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander comment était préparée cette mixture.

Elle quitta la volière, car il y faisait froid, et s'installa dans un coin de couloir pour lire la lettre.

"_Chère Hermione,_

Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai fais des recherches sur Morgane Wakewage. Ce que je t'avait dit est confirmer: elle est née en Angleterre, elle y a vécut dix ans avec sa mère, et son père n'es sortis de prison que en juin dernier. 

Mais il y a du neuf: je m'ai demandé pourquoi elle ne portait pas le nom de ses parents adoptif. J'ai chercher la généalogie des Wakewage. Je n'ai rien trouver, rien du tout. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun Wakewage, ni en Angleterre, ni en Bulgarie, ni nulle part ailleurs en Europe et en Amérique. Je suis en train de continuer les recherches en Asie. Mais je crois que ce est clair: elle porte un faut nom. Pourquoi? Soit parce que elle à quelque chose à cacher, soit parce que on lui a cacher quelque chose. Mais d'après l'État civil de la ville où elle est née, elle s'appelait Morgane Shrakow dès la naissance. Ce est après que elle a changer de nom, et ce est pour ça que je crois elle cache son vrai nom exprès.

D'autre part, je ai une bonne nouvel! J'ai passé mon permis de transplaner! Je vais pouvoir te venir voir dans ton école. Renvoie-moi Salcilia avec la date et le lieu où nous pouvons nous retrouver.

Je te embrasse,

Viktor "

Hermione soupira en repliant doucement la lettre. 

Ainsi, Morgane Shrakow dissimulait son vrai nom. Pourquoi?

Il était temps qu'elle fasse un petit tour à la bibliothèque.

Les rangées d'étagères s'étendaient, hautes et larges. Hermione marchait entre elles, le nez en l'air, quêtant un intitulé qui lui paraisse convenir. Un dos rouge attira son attention: "_Mille Sorciers un peu connus mais pas trop _". Elle le tira, l'ouvrit à la première page. Le sous-titre disait: "_Ou les mille Sorciers dont vous aurez forcément besoin de connaître la biographie au moment le plus inattendu de votre vie _". Elle regarda à l'index, fit courir son doigt le long des noms triés par ordre alphabétique. 

- Shrakow, murmura-t-elle en mettant le doigt dessus. 

Il y en avait quatre, à quatre époques différentes. Elle opta pour le plus ancien. Un tiers de page lui était consacré: on donnait ses dates et lieux de naissance et de mort, les circonstances de cette dernière (dans un duel) et les enchantements qu'il avait légués à la communauté des Sorciers. Hermione passa au suivant. 

Il n'était pas tellement plus détaillé: il avait vécu au XIVe siècle, s'était fait une renommée pour avoir fait travailler en esclavage des dizaines de Moldus dans ses mines de charbon. Il était l'inventeur d'une vague potion, sensée accélérer le temps pour celui qui la buvait.

Le troisième était plus intéressant: détaillées sur une double page, on pouvait lire le menu de ses travaux en matière d'envoûtement d'autrui. Comme son ailleul, il s'était illustré par ses cachots remplis de Moldus, sur lesquels il testait ses enchantements.

Enfin, Zacharie Shrakow, 1894-1967, avait fait connaître son nom dans la presse bulgare pour posséder la bibliothèque de livres de magie noire la plus fournie jamais découverte par la police. L'homme avait fini ses jours en prison, mais les livres n'avaient jamais été retirés de la circulation, car le vieux Zacharie avait ensorcelé sa bibliothèque pour qu'elle change chaque jour de place, et lui seul savait comment la retrouver. Du coup, les recherches n'avaient jamais rien donné.

Hermione referma le livre d'un coup. Puis elle le rouvrit, parce q'une idée lui était venue. Elle prit l'index, chercha à J. Mais il n'y avait pas trace de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Alors elle chercha à V: pas de Voldemort non plus, mais une note renvoyait à un autre tome de la collection pour les personnes célèbres.

Elle ferma à nouveau le livre. La date était sur la couverture: 1989. Elle le rouvrit à P. Pas de Harry Potter. Mais quelque chose la surprit. Ça n'était pas une intuition, non, pas son instinct non plus. C'était comme si la magie l'avertissait: c'était extrêmement diffus. Et c'était au niveau de sa main droite. 

Elle prit sa baguette et tapota la ligne intermédiaire entre "Potier" et "Povrame". Évidemment, rien ne se produisit. Elle recommença en murmurant: "_Revelatum". _

Rien.

Elle se concentra encore plus fort, assura sa prise sur sa baguette et répéta: "_Revelatum"_. 

Quelque part, une barrière céda. Un flot de lettres envahirent la page, s'insérant entre les noms prééxistants: 

Potter

Potter

Potter

Potter

Potter

Potter

Potter

Potter 

Et ainsi de suite, plus d'une dizaine en tout. En même temps, le volume s'épaississait dans la main d'Hermione, comme si on lui rajoutait des pages. 

Fébrilement, elle releva le numéro de page du premier Potter et s'y rendit.

- Oh, non!

La page était vierge. Pareil pour le second Potter. Et pour tous les suivants. En tout, plus de trente pages vierges. 

Elle retenta le Revelatum sur une page au hasard, plusieurs fois de suite. Impossible. Le contenu des pages était scellé bien plus fermement que l'index.

La question qui se posait était évidente: qui avait intérêt à dissimuler toute information sur la famille Potter?

Et Hermione n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir y répondre. Même si elle avait quelques soupçons. Elle agita sa baguette et le livre retourna à son emplacement, sans accroc.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et qu'elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. La baguette tomba au sol avec un petit claquement sec et roula sous un meuble. 

Mais Hermione ne la ramassa pas tout de suite. Elle regardait sa main. Puis elle regarda le livre, puis sa main à nouveau, puis sa baguette par terre. 

Depuis le début, elle avait tenu sa baguette de la main droite. 

De petits fantômes, des enfants de onze ou douze ans, regardaient Rogue tracer ses cercles magiques dans un coin de la Grande Salle.

- À quoi ça va servir? demanda un petit garçon.

- À vous libérer, expliqua Rogue en faisant un gros effort pour garder sa patience.

- Pourquoi?

- Mais t'es bête? fit une fille. Tu veux rester ici pour toujours? Moi j'en ai marre de cet endroit. Je veux retrouver mes parents.

- Ils doivent être morts, depuis le temps, dit une autre fille.

- Justement, je pourrai les revoir. 

- J'y crois pas, dit le premier garçon. On a toujours été ici depuis qu'on est morts. Le monde des morts, c'est ce château.

- Faux, dit Rogue. J'en viens, du monde des morts. Ce château n'est qu'une prison où on vous tient enfermés. Et je vais découvrir pourquoi.

- Tu es qui, toi? demanda un autre enfant. C'est vrai que t'es vivant?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, grommela le Sorcier. 

- C'est quoi tes histoires d'armée?

- Les vivants ont besoin de votre aide. Vous pouvez nous aider à emmener un être qui devrait déjà être parmis vous. Mais il s'accroche à la vie de toutes ses griffes. Mon chef pense que vous seuls pouvez le faire décrocher.

Il avait fini les sept cercles, et s'attaquait au pentacle en leur centre. Malheureusement, il manquait un peu de bougies sacrées, d'encensoirs et de pierres polarisées. Mais il faudrait faire avec les moyens du bord. 

- Voldemort, pas vrai? dit une petite fille.

Rogue sursauta:

- Vous connaissez son nom?

- Tu l'as pensé.

- Vous lisez mes pensées? Mais vous êtes morts! Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir.

- On ne lit pas tes pensées, dit une autre. C'est toi qui deviens comme nous; tu as de plus en plus de mal à garder ton esprit fermé. Il se disloque.

Quoi?

- Oh, pas la peine de paniquer, ajouta un enfant. Tu sais, ça n'est pas si terrible de mourir.

Comment?

- Oh, si, tu vas mourir, renchérit un autre. Comment pourrais-tu y réchapper? Tu as déjà fait le premier pas.

Rogue se mit les mains sur la tête, affolé et égaré. Ses pensées s'échappaient-elles à une telle vitesse? 

- Tu es le seul à ne pas les entendre, expliqua une fillette. Elles résonnent dans toute la salle.

- Laisse tomber, conseilla un petit fantôme. Le processus est inéluctable.

Rogue secoua la tête. Il devenait vraiment urgent de sortir d'ici.

Hermione signa la lettre et la mit dans l'enveloppe, dont elle colla le bord. Puis elle confia la lettre à Salcilia et redescendit.

C'était le lundi de la rentrée. Les cours reprenaient dans une heure. Elle s'était levée tôt pour avoir le temps d'envoyer sa lettre à Viktor. 

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour attendre ses amis. D'ordinaire, Harry était le premier levé, mais ce jour-là il n'y était pas. Elle entama son petit déjeuner. Elle fut rejointe un peu plus tard par Ana Casona, dont elle ne rejetait plus tellement la compagnie, depuis que l'espagnole s'était révélée une bonne camarade. Ces derniers temps, Hermione s'était même surprise à se confier à elle.

Elles parlèrent de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Harry apparaisse dans l'encadrement des grandes portes. Il tenait Cho Chang par la main. Hermione détourna les yeux, vaguement gênée. 

- Ils sont mignons, non? fit Ana.

- Tu trouves? Heu, je veux dire: oui, c'est vrai.

- Mais tu voudrais être à sa place? questionna doucement Ana.

- Moi? s'étonna Hemrione. Tu rigoles. J'ai déjà un petit ami.

- Je suppose que oui Tu ne le vois pas souvent. Ça doit être dur.

- Pas tellement. On s'écrit. Il est adorable dans ses lettres. Et il m'a réinvité pour l'été prochain, même si

- Même si quoi?

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, parce que révéler que sa dernière visite en Bulgarie ne s'était pas très bien terminée, c'était révéler tout un tas de choses parmis lesquelles Voldemort, Durmstrang et sa main.

Là-bas, Harry et Cho se séparaient sur un dernier baiser.

- Hé ben! siffla Hermione. Il s'est drôlement dévergondé.

- Boh, fit Ana. C'est de notre âge. S'il ne le fait pas maintenant, il ne le fera jamais.

- Oui, mais devant tout le monde, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Ah? Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas bien placée pour savoir. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il attendait ça de longue date, tu vois? Se révéler à la face du monde comme un être humain, et pas que comme Harry Potter, le Survivant, tout ça enfin, c'est mon avis.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux surpris:

- Tu t'es fait une telle réflexion sur quelques mois, là?

- Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, oui. Quatre mois. 

Hermione était étonnée.

Au même moment, Harry arriva et s'installa en face des deux filles. 

- Bien dormi? lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Oui oui, dit distraitement Hermione. 

- Pas assez, répondit Ana. C'est dur de reprendre les cours. 

- Bah, on va bien s'amuser! fit le garçon. On a Flitwick ce matin!

Hermione était estomaquée. Quel changement chez son ami! D'où lui venait cette bonne humeur? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis eh bien, au moins depuis le 24 juin, mais même avant incroyable, ce changement. 

Sur ces entrefaits, Ron arriva dans la Grande Salle. Curieusement, il ne vint pas s'assoir à côté d'Ana mais fit le tour de la table pour se placer près de Harry. 

Mais la jeune fille ne parut pas s'en formaliser et continua de sourire. Elle souriait presque toujours. Hermione n'avait jamais compris comment elle s'y prenait pour garder l'air content comme ça. On aurait dit que Ana était heureuse de la vie, que ça lui suffisait.

Peu après, ils partaient pour le cours de Sortilèges. Celui-ci se déroula à peu près bien pour tout le monde, sauf pour Hermione qui ne réussit aucun des exercices. Heureusement, personne ne s'en rendait compte autour d'elle, pas même Harry et Ron, très concentrés.

Cependant, ça ne pouvait durer éternellement. Ce jour-là, alors que tous les élèves sortaient de la classe, Flitwick appela:

- Miss Granger, restez cinq minutes je vous prie.

Ses deux amis firent mine de rester avec elle, mais le petit professeur agita sa baguette, comme on agite un bâton, en disant:

- Non non, juste Miss Granger.

Harry et Ron sortirent avec un regard d'excuse à leur amie.

Celle-ci s'approcha du bureau, inquiète.

- Miss, dit Flitwick, vous n'avez réussi aucun des sortilèges demandés, je me trompe?

- Non, c'est vrai professeur, fit-elle, la mort dans l'âme.

- Et c'est le cas depuis le début de l'année.

- En effet.

- Je ne vous ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, Hermione. Je vous faisais confiance. J'ai supposé que ce n'était qu'une gêne passagère, peut-être une période de doute. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer: vous tenez votre baguette de la main gauche.

- Oui.

- Mais depuis quand?

Le professeur Flitwick était tout sauf quelqu'un d'autoritaire, et il faisait de gros efforts pour maintenir son ton de professeur. Sa petite voix aiguë ne cessait de dérailler. 

- Depuis que j'ai une baguette, professeur, mentit Hermione. Je suis gauchère.

"Aïe" songea-t-elle. Le regard de Flitwick était sans équivoque: il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Faites moi voir votre baguette?

Il prit l'objet magique, le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il l'agita un peu de la main gauche, puis de la main droite. Il ne se passa rien la première fois, mais à la seconde des étincelles jaunes et mauves grésillèrent.

Flitwick la lui rendit. Puis il s'assit sur son bureau, l'air songeur, et joignit les mains l'une contre l'autre, à la manière d'un supérieur consciencieux qui enguirlande son employé pour le bien de l'entreprise.

- Vous avez toujours été ma meilleure élève, dit-il après un temps de réflexion.

- Oui, dit Hermione tout bas.

- Aucun sortilège ne vous résistait. Vous voir faire de la magie était un ravissement pour tout professeur. 

- Oui, répéta-t-elle pour combler le silence.

- Mais, miss Granger, quoi que vous en disiez, vous avez toujours été droitière.

Cette fois, elle ne répondit pas.

- Votre baguette est faite pour un droitier, cela ne fait aucun doute. Quand bien même vous pouriez l'utiliser avec votre main gauche, car après tout il n'y a pas tant de différence que ça entre les deux mains, c'est la baguette qui s'y refuse.

- Heu c'est-à-dire?

- Ça me paraît évident, miss. Pas à vous? Oh, pardon. Je disais donc: votre baguette refuse de se laisser apprivoiser par votre main gauche, parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes prise de cette lubie. Et moi non plus, à vrai dire.

- Ce n'est pas une lubie, bafouilla Hermione. Je suis gauch

Mais en voyant les yeux tristes du professeur, elle perdit toute envie de mentir, car le petit homme avait vraiment l'air désolé. Elle comprit que ça lui faisait mal au cur, pour de vrai, de voir sa meilleure élève perdre tout talent du jour au lendemain. En même temps, elle était confuse, car elle réalisait que si Flitwick ne l'avait pas appréhendée plus tôt, c'est parce qu'il lui faisait confiance pour résoudre ses problèmes toute seule. Mais là, le problème la dépassait.

- D'accord, fit-elle. Je n'arrive plus à faire de magie et j'en ai horriblement marre. Vous pouvez m'aider, professeur?

- Faites voir votre main droite, dit Flitwick.

Là, elle hésita. Pas seulement par pudeur ni par peur du blâme, mais aussi à cause de ce qui s'était produit dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait tenu sa baguette dans un fantôme de main recréé par magie, inconsciemment. Elle savait qu'elle était proche du but. 

Néanmoins, elle souleva sa manche et exposa le moignon aux yeux du petit homme. Celui-ci parut surpris, mais pas autant qu'elle s'y attendait.

- Et vous dissimulez ceci depuis la rentrée? fit-il en l'examinant. Vous n'avez mis personne au courant? Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore?

- Non, avoua Hermione en rougissant. 

Flitwick posa doucement ses doigts sur le bras. La jeune fille frémit, mais ça n'était pas si douloureux. C'était surtout très troublant, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on passait une main à l'intérieur de son bras. Son corps et son esprit ne s'étaient pas encore remis de la disparition de la main. 

- Mais! s'exclama Flitwick. Vous avez posé un enchantement dessus?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Un enchantement de Détournil, n'est-ce pas? Particulièrement puissant, qui plus est.

- Oui.

- Comment l'avez-vous réussi? 

- Sans ma baguette, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai tracé les cinq cercles de Maurdre au sol, avec la structure en soleil du Détournil au centre. C'est comme ça que je fais quand je dois réussir un sort à tout prix, mais ça prend plus de temps qu'avec une baguette. 

- Hm. C'est de la magie un peu trouble, ça, mademoiselle. Enfin, je suppose que vous n'aviez pas le choix. 

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée. Le professeur n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, et ça la faisait frémir de tous ses nerfs.

- Et vous n'avez pas été soignée pour votre bras? Ça se fait repousser, un membre. Ça prend du temps, mais c'est une opération bien maîtrisée.

- Impossible, dit-elle sombrement. 

- Comment cela?

Alors elle lui raconta: la lame ensorcelée, le mauvais sort qui s'était fixé sur son bras, plus collant qu'une sangsue, les médicomages impuissants

- De la magie noire répéta Flitwick pour lui-même. Montrez voir votre main.

Il sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un genre de grosse loupe, et Hermione reconnut l'objet: c'était un Sortilographe, du même genre que celui offert par Ginny à Harry, qui permettait de voir tous les sortilèges utilisés à un endroit donné, et ce avec une intensité croissante selon l'âge et la puissance du sort.

- Oh! s'exclama Flitwick en passant l'objet au-dessus du bras mutilé. Mais vous c'est mais c'est incroyable vous?

- Quoi? s'enquit-elle.

- Hermione, fit le professeur en la regardant dans les yeux. Répondez-moi franchement: qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué avec votre main?

- Heu à quel niveau?

Elle commençait à se sentir gênée. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait découvert ça?

- Au niveau de la Vieille Magie.

Elle baissa la tête. Les ennuis arrivaient. Elle ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi visible. Pourtant, elle avait fait des efforts! Elle avait travaillé toutes les vacances, renforçant son potentiel, dans un seul but. Est-ce que c'était blâmable? Allait-elle recevoir une grosse punition? Allait-elle se faire renvoyer?

- Non, je ne vais pas vous punir, la rassura Flitwick. Mais montrez-moi où vous en êtes.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'y arrive pas consciemment. Parfois, ça vient par surprise, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte.

- Faites un effort. Montrez-moi comment vous vous concentrez.

Elle obéit: elle s'assit en tailleur sur une table, sa baguette posée en évidence devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

Comme la première fois où elle avait accompli cette action, la magie se fit désirer. Lentement, pas à pas, elle arriva par la porte de derrière et toqua trois fois. Hermione ne fit pas un geste pour ouvrir et la magie, rassurée, se glissa confortablement par la serrure. La Sorcière sentit toutes les étincelles de magie brute crépiter sur et dans sa peau, dans son esprit, dans sa main droite. Elle la sentait, elle était là, sa main. Aussi invisible que si elle n'existait pas, mais plus consistante qu'un millier de choses au monde, à commencer par l'acier et le béton. Et pourtant, elle savait que si elle esquissait le moindre geste avec sa main de magie, tout serait cassé. Les étincelles s'envoleraient en piaillant à qui-mieux-mieux. Aussi elle attendit. Qui, quoi, elle l'ignorait. Puisqu'elle avait réussi dans la bibliothèque, elle espérait que cette fois-ci ça viendrait plus facilement.

Mais un feulement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Là, juste devant elle, un immense tigre aux dents de sabre, surgi de la nuit des temps, s'apprêtait à bondir sur elle.

Aussitôt, elle était prête. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle saisit sa baguette, lui fit faire trois moulinets à vitesse supra-luminique, cria "_Inoffenso! _" et visa la bête prête à bondir.

Il y eût un petit couinement ridicule, et le tigre se retrouva réduit à l'état d'une peluche, qui tomba à terre dans un bruit mou.

Flitwick applaudit. Hermione avait complètement oublié sa présence.

- Le tigre marmonna-t-elle. C'était vous?

- Vous sembliez avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Je vous ai donné quelque chose à quoi vous raccrocher l'esprit, pendant que votre main faisait le reste.

À peine avait-il évoqué cette dernière que la baguette tomba au sol avec un tintement. Au bout du coude d'Hermione, il y avait à nouveau un grand trou froid et vide.

La jeune fille était sidérée. Flitwick lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste paternel.

- Je pense que vous devriez en parler au professeur Dumbledore, Hermione. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en Vieille Magie. Mais elle me fait peur. Ce que vous avez fait là (il secoua la tête, stupéfait) c'était un sort puissant. Et vous avez réagi à une vitesse étonnante. Mais la Vieille Magie n'est pas innocente. Elle peut se retourner contre le Sorcier à chaque instant. 

- Je comprends, professeur, mais je j'aimerais éviter que mon histoire se répande.

- Vous devez mettre au courant Dumbledore. Pas les autres, si vous ne le voulez pas, mais le directeur, si. Si vous ne le faites pas, je serai obligée de lui en toucher un mot.

À ce moment, un élève de deuxième année passa la tête par la porte.

- Ah, vous êtes là, professeur! Excusez moi, mais avec les copains on se demandait si il y avait cours ou pas ça a sonné depuis dix minutes.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr! Allez, miss Granger, en cours! Et songez à ce que je vous ai dit. Vous avez un potentiel énorme. Je suis très heureux de vous voir faire de la magie à nouveau.

- Merci, professeur, dit-elle en sortant. 

- Oh! n'oubliez pas votre trophée!

Il lui tendit la peluche. Hermione referma la porte pour se retrouver parmis une nuée de deuxièmes années piaillants. Harry et Ron l'attendaient toujours, un peu plus loin.

- Enfin! dit Ron. On a cru qu'il t'avait mangée.

- De quoi vous avez parlé si longtemps? s'enquit Harry.

- Oh, fit Hermione. De tout et de rien.

Ferme les yeux. Là, c'est bien. Ne pense pas. Si tu penses, si tu réfléchis trop, ils vont s'en aller. Laisse-les venir.

Tu les vois, là? Ils viennent peu nombreux, parce qu'ils ne t'accordent pas encore leur confiance. Mais ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça. Ils sont cachés pour l'instant. Ils vont venir, ne t'en fais pas. Ne pense à rien.

Ne pense à rien, mais détache-toi. Ton corps est une prison. Affranchis-toi. Décolle. C'est facile, tu vas voir. Écarte les bras non, pas ceux-là, tu n'es pas un oiseau! Écarte les bras de ton esprit et décolle. Tu t'éloignes de ton corps, c'est normal. C'est bien. Ton corps est trop réel pour faire tout ce que tu peux faire sans lui. Ton esprit, lui, est juste à la limite du réel et de ce qu'il y a après. 

Tu vois ton corps en dessous de toi? Parfait. Oui, il a l'air fragile. C'est un corps vulnérable, mais ton esprit l'est encore plus. Prends garde lors de ton voyage. N'oublie pas de revenir.

Tu montes, tu montes encore. Plus haut. Tu traverses le plafond. Au-dessus, il y a les combles, poussiéreux et plein d'araignées qui se chamaillent. Puis plus haut: tu sors à l'air libre.

Le ciel est rose et indigo: c'est le soir. Le soleil est déjà couché. À ta droite, derrière les montagnes, il fait encore jour. Monte dans le ciel. Vole.

Là, tu rencontres un courant chaud. Il te fait monter: ouvre grand tes ailes, écartes toutes les plumes, augmente ta portance. Tu montes sans effort. Monte encore: tu atteinds les nuages. Monte plus haut. Tu es dans un brouillard gris. Si tu agites tes ailes, tu fais des tourbillons de goutelettes, c'est amusant. Maintenant, tu surgis de l'autre côté du plafond nuageux. Tu es dans un grand champ de crème chantilly rose vif, qui s'étend à l'infini. 

Incline une aile: tu vires à gauche. L'autre maintenant: hop! à droite. Tu sens le vent dans tes plumes. C'est grisant. Tu peux aller loin, comme ça. Tu peux aller au bout du monde si tu le veux. 

D'accord, tu n'es pas là pour ça. Maintenant, concentre-toi. Ne penses pas à ton corps: tu l'as laissé en bas. Pense à toutes ces étincelles qui crépitent autour de toi. Oui, elles sont encore là. Mais ici, elles sont moins farouches. Elles te connaissent à présent: tu es montée jusqu'à elles. 

Tu l'as compris, la magie est présente ici. S'il fallait venir dans les nuages, te détacher de ton corps, c'était pour que tu ressentes la Vieille Magie, comme tu l'appelles, mais elle devrait porter un autre nom: Magie Unique. Elle est la seule, la vraie. Elle est pure, elle est sans souillure. Elle est la dernière chose que les humains n'ont pas réussi à dénaturer.

Et toi, tu t'es fondue en elle, tu y as puisé la force de te détacher de ton corps. Tu l'as comprise, et elle t'as accepté. Redescends, maintenant. Regagne ton corps. Tu as réussi.

Retraverses les nuages, respire une dernière fois l'air pur de l'altitude, sens encore les rayons du soleil couchant sur tes plumes imaginaires, ouvre la bouche pour goûter l'air du soir. Tournoie, bats des ailes. Pique vers le sol. La Tour Ouest se rapproche de toi: ouvre les ailes, tu freines. Abandonne tes ailes et laisse-toi glisser doucement. Tu entres dans la tour, tu traverses les combles. Là, juste sous toi, c'est ton corps que tu vois. Il est toujours là, il respire. Il t'attends. Glisse-toi dedans sans le troubler.

Oui, les étincelles sont là. Elles virevoltent, elles ne sont plus timides. Elles t'ont acceptée. Ouvres-leur ton esprit: elles entrent à flots. Elles piaillent de joie. Elles crépitent dans ta tête, dans ton bras

Ouvre les yeux. Tu es rentrée.

Harry revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch, plus frigorifié que jamais. L'air au-dehors était froid et humide, et à l'intérieur des couloirs il ne valait guère mieux. Consultant sa montre magique, offerte par Sirius, il lut 11h15. Les entraînements finissaient à des heures pas possibles. Il n'avait plus le temps d'aller voir Cho, elle devait dormir; il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Angelina, le capitaine de l'équipe.

- Mot de passe? s'enquit pompeusement la grosse dame rose. 

- Fanfreluche.

Le portrait pivota en silence. Harry entra, baissant la tête pour passer dans le petit couloir étroit. Il s'attendait à trouver la Salle Commune déserte, mais à son étonnement Ron était là, ainsi qu'Hermione. Cette dernière leur tournait le dos, assise à sa table favorite, comme tous les soirs. Quant à Ron, il l'observait, fasciné. Intrigué, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son ami ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'attention. Mais le garçon roux se tourna vers lui, un doigt sur la bouche, avec une figure si expressive que Harry obéit. Il observa à son tour leur amie. Elle était en train d'agiter sa baguette, et elle produisait plein d'étincelles vertes, bleues et or. Surpris, le Sorcier se déplaça de côté pour mieux voir. 

C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qu'il y avait d'incroyable.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, estomaqué.

C'était le bras droit qu'Hermione agitait.

Au bout de son moignon, il y avait bien un vide. Et pourtant, la baguette obéissait, comme si elle était tenue par une main. Mais une main invisible.

Le temps resta encore suspendu pendant quelques étincelles. Puis la baguette retomba et Hermione s'afaissa, épuisée. Curieusement, les lumières de la pièce retrouvèrent aussitôt une intensité normale. Harry n'avait pas réalisé comme il faisait sombre jusqu'alors.

Lui et Ron coururent vers leurs amie, qui se redressait lentement. Elle se tourna vers eux, les yeux pleins de larmes, mais c'étaient des larmes de joie. Et elle souriait.

- Hermione! s'écria Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. 

Elle s'y raccrocha de toutes ses forces. Ron se joignit à eux.

- J'ai j'ai retrouvé ma main, balbutia-t-elle, sanglotante.

- C'est fantastique, Hermione, dit Harry. Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu es incroyable, tu sais.

Elle se détacha de ses deux amis, pour leur montrer son bras. À l'emplacement de la main, l'air semblait palpable, il crépitait: il était gonflé de magie à bloc.

Hermione explosa à nouveau en sanglots nerveux. Toute la tension accumulée depuis de trop nombreux mois se relâchait.

- Tout va bien, dit Harry en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Tout est fini. Tu as réussi. Ça va aller mieux maintenant.

Ron avait un grand sourire bête sur le visage, et il examinait son amie, ravi.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, serrés les uns contre les autres, partageant leur joie d'être ensemble, et d'être heureux à nouveau. Derrière les grandes fenêtres, nulle ombre ne planait dans le ciel, sauf peut-être une ou deux chauve-souris en quête de leur dîner. La neige scintillait à la lueur de la lune.

Hermione ferma la porte du dortoir derrière elle et s'agenouilla près de son lit. En s'aidant de sa main invisible, elle tira sa grosse valise à l'air libre et l'ouvrit.

Il y avait là un tas de choses resurgies d'un passé enfoui. Elle tira d'abord une boîte de sous un vêtement: rectangulaire, la boîte contenait une épaisse pile de photos: photos de Harry et Ron, photos de ses parents, de sa maison, de son jardin, toutes les choses qu'elle avait prises quand elle avait découvert les tirages sorciers. Photos de Poudlard aussi, avec les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel et quelques élèves dans le parc qui se promenaient. 

Elle posa la boîte de côté, sortit le tigre en peluche que Flitwick lui avait rendu, ôta la pile de livres, sorciers et moldus confondus, ainsi que le carton à chaussures renfermant sa collection de cailloux, du temps où elle ne fréquentait pas la magie quotidiennement. Cette valise était une mine de souvenirs de l'époque moldue: un livre de photos fixes, une jeu de tarot purement banal, une jean, qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter dans l'école à cause de l'uniforme, mais qu'elle gardait parce qu'elle tenait à ses droits de femme libérée, une boîte de pansements, dont elle ne s'était jamais servi depuis son entrée à Poudlard, un agenda datant de l'école primaire, où toutes ses amies Moldues lui avaient écrit des petits mots plein de tendresse et d'enfantillages: Hermione en relut quelques uns avec un sourire nostalgique: avec ses amies, elles s'étaient promis d'aller au même collège, et au même lycée, et de faire toutes leurs études ensemble, et le sort en avait décidé autrement, sous la forme d'une lettre à l'encre verte délivrée par un étrange hibou, un jour de juillet.

Hermione repoussa tous les objets de son enfance, pour s'attarder sur les souvenirs de ces dernières années: les Multiplettes offertes par Harry, l'uf doré de Viktor, qu'il lui avait donné après la deuxième tâche, son appareil photo sorcier, qui avait pris tant de beaux souvenirs, son matériel pour enchantements, craies, bougies, cristaux semi-précieux et encensoir, la petite bouteille contenant du sang de Re'em Finalement, ses doigts se posèrent sur une boîte en fer, qu'elle n'avait pas sortie depuis bientôt un an.

Émue, elle l'ouvrit. Dedans, les quelques Mornilles gagnées par la S.A.L.E. et tous les badges qu'elle avait fait fabriquer et qu'elle n'avait jamais vendus.

Les Elfes de Maison il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pensé Elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre par Hagrid et par Sirius que la S.A.L.E. n'était pas la bonne solution, mais elle voulait encore les aider. 

Tiens, peut-être qu'un petit visite à Dobby et aux autres serait bienvenue. Maintenant qu'elle avait résolu le problème de sa main, elle pouvait de nouveau s'intéresser aux autres. De plus, Harry était à son entraînement de Quidditch, et Ron filait Wakewage, alors elle n'avait rien à faire pour le moment.

Elle descendit jusqu'au couloir du rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait le tableau à la corbeille de fruits. Elle chatouilla le poire et entra par l'ouverture.

Une bonne odeur lui monta aux narines: le repas du soir s'annonçait prometteur. Les Elfes de Maison s'agitaient en tous sens, cuisant, découpant, hachant, éminçant, battant, étalant, pesant, séparant, mélangeant, chauffant, nettoyant, lavant, essuyant, rangeant,et toutes autres actions pratiquées dans une cuisine. De gigantesques poëles, d'un mètre de diamètre, chauffaient sur les fourneaux, des baquets entiers de légumes bouillonaient gentiment, une cinquantaines de poulets rôtissaient sur des broches démesurées, tournant au-dessus d'un feu géant. Sur les cinq tables jumelles de celles de la Grande Salle, des couverts et des plats commençaient à s'ammonceler. Des Elfes couraient d'une table à l'autre, portant des plats deux fois plus grands qu'eux. 

Soudain, l'un d'eux se précipita vers Hermione en criant:

- Mademoiselle Hermione! 

Il se jeta sur elle et lui enserra les jambes de ses petits bras vigoureux. Ses grands yeux verts étaient tout humides, et il portait les mêmes chaussettes dépareillées que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Bonjour Dobby, dit joyeusement Hermione. Contente de te revoir!

- Mademoiselle est revenue voir Dobby! Mademoiselle est la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Est-ce que Monsieur Harry Potter va bien, Mademoiselle? 

- Oui, Dobby, il va bien. 

- Vous désirez quelque chose, Hermione Granger, Mademoiselle? Nous pouvons vous donner tout ce que vous désirez!

- Donne-moi juste un verre de jus de betterave, s'il-te-plaît.

- Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle! Dobby est ravi de servir à Poudlard, Mademoiselle, et c'est un honneur pour lui que de recevoir l'amie de Monsieur Harry Potter dans sa modeste cuisine!

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant chercher un pichet de jus et un verre. Hermione s'installa sur un banc en l'attendant. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était à la table de Serpentards.

- Comment allez-vous, Mademoiselle Hermione? s'enquit Dobby en posant le jus de betterave à portée de sa main. Nous n'avons pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis bien longtemps, Hermione, Mademoiselle!

- J'ai été occupée, Dobby. Hmm, délicieux, ce jus de betterave! Vous êtes toujours aussi doués en cuisine. 

Le visage de l'Elfe s'illumina.

- Dis-moi, Dobby, fit Hermione. Est-ce que certains des Elfes ici présents auraient envie d'être payés, à ton avis? Il y en a à qui ton exemple a fait effet?

La créature baissa la voix, comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait de sujets qui faisaient remonter en lui les pulsions occasionées par une grande tradition d'esclavage.

- Dobby préfère ne pas trop en parler, Mademoiselle. Il a du mal à s'intégrer s'il parle trop de son argent. Les autres Elfes, Mademoiselle, ils ont ils ont _peur _de l'argent. L'argent a toujours été un traître pour les Elfes de Maison.

Puis il bomba fièrement le torse.

- Mais Dobby est fier de gagner sa vie! Dobby a des vacances, et il peut s'acheter des vêtements! Dobby ne regrette pas, Mademoiselle! Il est toujours immensément reconnaissant à Harry Potter pour l'avoir libéré.

- Je vois, fit Hemrione. Si tu veux mon avis, Harry t'est aussi reconnaissant. Tu lui as sauvé la vie le jour de la deuxième tâche.

Les yeux de Dobby se remplirent de larmes de gratitude en s'entendant complimenter.

Soudain, une idée vint à Hermione. Elle n'était pas venue ici dans ce but, mais ça lui paraissait très important tout à coup. Peut-être que si

- Dis-moi, Dobby, dit-elle lentement. Vous autres, les Elfes de Maison, vous avez de grands pouvoirs, non?

Il recula un peu, ses yeux papillotants, ses oreilles aplaties.

- Oh, oui, Mademoiselle Hermione. Mais il nous est interdit de les utiliser. Un Elfe ne se sert de ses pouvoirs que pour défendre son maître.

- Pourtant, chez Harry, il y a trois ans tu n'as pas fait léviter un gâteau? Et la barrière du Poudlard Express que tu as bloquée? Et le Cognard ensorcelé? Tu t'en sers, de tes pouvoirs. Et quand tu as arrêté Mr Malefoy?

Mais elle y était allée trop fort: Dobby se prit les oreilles entre les mains et les tira très fort, puis il se mit à se frapper le haut du crâne contre le coin de la table, en poussant des petits cris. Mais avant même qu'Hermione ait pu l'arrêter, il se força à se calmer, luttant contre deux courants divergents dans son être. 

- Ça va? s'inquiéta la Sorcière.

- Dobby–a–utilisé–ses–pouvoirs–pour–une–bonne–cause, articula l'Elfe avec difficulté. Dobby–n'aurait–pas–dû,–mais–il–n'avait–pas le choix!

- D'accord, d'accord! Je ne te gronde pas, au contraire!

- Les Elfes doivent obéissance à leur maître, Mademoiselle, dit-il en levant ses grands yeux vers elle. Si notre maître nous ordonne de le défendre, nous le faisons au péril de notre vie. S'il nous ordonne de sauter du haut du château nous le faisons aussi. C'est notre nature.

- Je comprends. Mais toi, tu travailles pour le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, approuva Dobby, inquiet de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Donc tu dois défendre Poudlard au péril de ta vie.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, pas Poudlard.

- Mais qui te paye? Ce n'est pas Dumbledore, c'est l'école! Et tu travailles pour l'école! Tu sers tous les élèves, pas que le directeur. 

Il hocha la tête, difficilement.

- Donc si Poudlard est attaqué, tu le défendras, pas vrai?

- Oui, Mademoiselle.

- Et tous les Elfes qui sont ici, pareil!

- Oui Mademoiselle.

- Merci, Dobby. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Je vous raccompagne, Mademoiselle?

- Avec plaisir. Dis-moi, Winky est toujours ici?

- Oui, Mademoiselle. Elle se remet un peu. Elle boit moins de Bièraubeurre.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de l'entrée, puis la laissa.

- Aurevoir, Mademoiselle Hermione! Revenez nous voir quand vous voudrez!

- Merci Dobby. Je repasserai bientôt.

Et elle referma le portrait derrière elle. Elle avait encore la tête bourdonnante de l'activité incessante des cuisines.

- Bon sang! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se frappa la paume avec le poing, et fut toute surprise d'entendre le claquement de la peau contre la peau, signe que sa main était là, même si elle n'était pas visible. Elle remonta rapidemment à la tour, et rejoignit Ron au moment où il donnait le mot de passe à la grosse dame. 

- Ron! ça s'est bien passé?

- Absolument pas, bougonna celui-ci. Je suis encore tombé dans un de ces fichus mini-mondes parallèles. j'ai dû me battre contre une saleté d'araignée géante. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à lui faire peur avec un sort d'Artifice.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'Hermione remarqua sa robe déchirée et brûlée en quelques endroits, et les égratignures qu'il portait.

- Alors tu n'as pas réussi à voir où Wakewage se rendait?

Il haussa les épaules, de mauvaise humeur:

- Non, je te dis. Les mini-mondes semblent abonder aux alentours de son repaire. À mon avis, c'est elle qui les crée pour se protéger.

- Impossible, dit Hemrione, catégorique.

- Pourquoi pas?

- C'est beaucoup trop puissant! Aucun Sorcier de quinze ans ne serait capable de fabriquer de tels enchantements, réfléchis!

- Réfléchis toi-même! Je te rappelle qu'elle a gardé la Pierre d'Orian.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, parce qu'elle avait perdu. Ron avait parfaitement raison.

Elle allait parler de son idée à propos des Elfes de Maison, mais tout à coup ça n'était plus tellement d'actualité, et elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas monté la tête.

- Oh, zut! s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

- Quoi?

- J'ai oublié mon rendez-vous chez Dumbledore! Il est quelle heure?

Ron consulta sa montre:

- 18h40. 

- Je file. On se retrouve au dîner!

Et elle partit en courant. Elle savait où était l'entrée du bureau, mais elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Heureusement, elle avait pris rendez-vous, et quand elle parvint à la gargouille en forme de griffon, celle-ci était ouverte. Elle prit pied sur l'escalier, qui l'emmena à l'étage en douceur. Là, elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, Miss Granger.

Elle obéit. Le bureau du directeur dégageait une quiétude presque trop calme, avec tous ses tableaux de vieux Sorciers endormis. Ils donnaient envie à Hermione de leur flanquer un bon coup de balai pour les faire s'animer. Près de la porte, la cage de Fumseck le phénix était vide.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit galament Dumbledore en désignant une chaise.

Elle s'y installa. Dès qu'elle fut prise dans le feu du regard du vieux mage, elle se sentit affreusement gênée. L'heure était venue d'avouer ce qu'elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour cacher. Elle avait peur.

- Le professeur Flitwick m'a parlé de votre main, révéla Dumbledore d'entrée de jeu. Il a pensé que cela vous ôterait un poids. Il a bien fait?

- Euh oui, je suppose, hésita-t-elle. Alors vous êtes au courant de tout?

- Pas de tout, j'en ai peur. Je sais que vous avez perdu une main dans le conflit qui vous a opposé à Lord Voldemort, au mois de juillet dernier.

- Oui. Enfin, pas pendant le conflit. C'est lorsque Harry m'a sortie de ma prison que c'est arrivé. J'étais enfermée dans un carrelage enchanté, et c'est au moment d'en sortir qu'il y a eu cet accident. C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté, puisque moi je n'étais pas consciente.

- Je vois. Puis-je examiner votre main?

Elle remonta la manche et tendit le bras au-dessus du bureau. Dumbledore le prit entre ses doigts, et à nouveau elle ressentit ce malaise profond, cette impression qu'on fouillait à l'intérieur de sa chaire. Le vieux Sorcier plissait les yeux, très concentré.

Finalement, il la lâcha et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Je sens encore la trace du maléfice posé par la lame. Il était extrêment puissant. Je crains que ses effets ne se réduisent jamais suffisamment pour que vous puissiez vous faire repousser une main. 

Elle encaissa l'information, imperturbable. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était faite à cette idée.

- En revanche, fit Dumbledore, je vois là de grandes marques de magie d'un autre genre. Des marques qui, curieusement, évoquent la forme d'une main. 

- Le professeur Flitwick ne vous a pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas?

- Il vous en a laissé l'initiative.

- D'accord. (Hermione prit une grande inspiration) J'ai réussi à recréer un fantôme de ma main.

- Vraiment? Je suis curieux de voir cela. Sauriez-vous me faire une démonstration?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête et se concentra un instant. À peine avait-elle fermé les yeux que les étincelles de magie affluaient, fidèles au poste. Elle leva alors son bras droit, et la baguette décolla dans les airs. Elle fit des moulinets du poignet, et la baguette suivit, flottant dans le vide à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver sa main.

- Je vois, approuva Dumbledore. Pourriez-vous produire quelques étincelles? Juste pour voir.

Aussitôt, elle secoua la baguette. C'était le geste banal, celui que faisaient faire tous les marchands de baguettes du monde pour que leur client trouve l'objet qui lui convenait. Mais à peine l'eût-elle esquissé qu'un véritable geyser de feu bleu, vert et or jaillit dans les airs. Des étincelles retombèrent doucement, voletant gentiment avant de s'éteindre.

Sous la surprise, Hermione relâcha la pression, et la baguette tomba sur le bureau. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, dit-il. Je vous remercie, Miss Granger.

C'était le signal du départ, et Hermione était trop bien élevée pour ne pas obéir. Pourtant, elle mourait d'envie de poser une question au directeur, mais cela était d'ordre privé.

Néanmoins, elle se retourna sur le pas de la porte et demanda:

- Professeur? Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander.

- Je vous écoute.

- À la bibliothèque, j'ai feuilleté un livre. Un livre sur les Sorciers dont le nom avait marqué l'Histoire.

- C'est tout à fait autorisé, et même encouragé, la taquina Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien à y redire.

- Et dans l'index, j'ai trouvé la trace d'un sort de dissimulation. J'ai fait un Revelatum, et des noms se sont rajoutés. Une liste de noms. Tous les même.

Elle observait attentivement le jeu des expressions de Dumbledore, mais il ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Et quel était ce nom? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

- Potter. Il y en avait plein.

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave. 

- Et, avez-vous lu leurs biographies?

- Je n'ai pas pu, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Les pages étaient blanches. Mais je me demandais pourquoi aurait-on intérêt à cacher les informations sur des Sorciers qui sont morts depuis des années? 

- J'ai peur, Miss Granger, que ce secret ne m'appartienne pas. 

- Mais il concerne Harry! Ça lui ferait tellement de bien de connaître son histoire! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la lui dissimule?

- Malheureusement, je ne peux vous en parler. Il l'apprendra un jour, et alors je suis sûr qu'il vous le racontera et que vous pourrez le soutenir. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux me permettre de lui révéler certaines choses qui pourraient le déstabiliser.

Hermione regagna la porte, bien décidée en secret à forcer les défenses du livre. 

- Je comprends, mentit-elle. Aurevoir, professeur. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dér

Mais elle fut surprise, car Fumseck venait de passer à travers la porte, comme si elle n'avait pas de consistance. Il vola rapidement à travers la pièce et lâcha un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Puis, dans un cri perçant, désespéré, il se laissa tomber à terre où il s'enflamma. 

- Oh! Votre phénix! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Il a dû être blessé, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. 

Il déplia le parchemin qui Fumseck lui avait lancé. Mais Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour le tas de cendres sur le plancher.

- Comme sa mort était triste! Il a dû souffrir! 

- Je ne crois pas. C'est allé vite. Et des cendres, un feu s'éveillera.

- Je vous demande pardon? fit-elle, concentrée à guetter la réapparition du bébé phénix.

- Des cendres, un feu s'éveillera, répéta obligeamment Dumbledore.

Et effectivement, la petite tête de l'oiseau, couverte de duvet jaune-orangé, perça à travers les cendres. C'était un spectacle si touchant qu'Hermione se sentit fondre. Mais il était temps de partir, alors elle salua le directeur et quitta la pièce, sur un dernier regard à Fumseck. Celui-ci salua son départ d'un piaillement affectueux.

S'amusant à faire courir sa main invisible sur les murs, se délectant de ces sensations depuis trop longtemps perdues, Hermione descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis. 

Un monde qu'elle avait cru fermé pour l'éternité venait de se rouvrir à elle. 

Tout en marchant, elle sifflotait.

– fin du chapitre 17 –

Tadadadammmm! qui c'est qui vient de clore un nouveau chapitre? c'est bibi! qui c'est qui a passé deux journées entières devant son écran? encore bibi! qui c'est qui ferait mieux de réviser l'oral du bac? oups encore bibi.

Aïe, mes notes de l'auteur deviennent vraiment lamentables. Mais l'auteur (qui a reprit son sérieux, un peu) tient à préciser à ses lecteurs (qui n'ont rien d'autre à lire en attendant le chapitre 18, donc qui vont bien être obligés de m'écouter, niêrk niêrk) qu'elle est heureuse et fière d'avoir clôt ce petit chapitre! Les scènes où Hermione affronte Flitwick et où elle recrée sa main, je les avais prévues de trèèès longue date. Tellement longue qu'elles me paraissaient évidentes, et que quand j'ai dû les exprimer par écrit ça a un peu coincé. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu rendre le passage avec Harry et Ron (quand ils voient leur amie tenir sa baguette de la main droite) aussi émouvant que je l'aurais voulu, mais ça nuisait trop à la compréhension. C'est que la détresse d'Hermione teintait toute la vie en gris, et que là elle est rescussitée! Alors comprenez l'émotion de ces messieurs!

Ah, un petit détail: l'envolée de l'esprit hors du corps, le voyage dasn les nuages etc, ça vient d'un livre de Bernard Werber, "Le livre du voyage", écrit tout comme ça, à la deuxième personne. Le livre lui-même n'est pas transcendant, parce que c pas facile de se détacher de son corps tout en continuant à lire et à tourner les pages, mais la technique qu'il propose, on peut la réutiliser par soi-même, n'importe quand. Et c'est ce que je fais, depuis que j'ai découvert ça. Quand je ne peux pas m'endormir, ou pour ôter le stress avant un examen, je ferme les yeux, je décolle et je fais le tour de lieux imaginaires c'est une expérience inoubliable, et je l'ai fait partager à ma tite Hermione j'espère que ça lui a plu!

Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promets le retour de Morgane (et pas de Wakewage, cette fois) ainsi qu'un brin de Matrix! Et peut-être aurons-nous l'honneur de retrouver Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiriiiuuus!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est Harry (et mon amie Epayss, la fan n°1) qui vont être contents! Heu, quoi que pas tant que ça (pardonnez moi!). Enfin, zut, vous verrez bien!

gros bisoux à tous, et mille mercis à mes reviewers! Que les chemins que fouleront vos pieds légers soient couverts de pétales aux parfums envoûtants!

Ona


	18. Et dans cet embrasement

****

Chapitre 18: Et dans cet embrasement

Et Harry courait.

Il courait de toutes ses forces.

Plus vite que l'éclair.

Un pied, l'autre. Un pied, l'autre. Il ne touchait pas le sol.

Il devait fuir.

Avant que le monstre n'arrive.

Le monde était gris et terne. Il pleuvait. C'était typiquement le genre de monde où on s'attend à voir tomber une pluie fine et obsédante. Le genre de monde où les lois naturelles refusaient d'intervenir.

Par exemple, un Harry éreinté, poursuivi par une créature de six mètres de haut, sortie tout droit des cauchemars les plus ancestraux, pouvait très bien continuer à courir à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

Il savait pourquoi, évidemment. 

C'était un rêve. Un fichu rêve.

Il avait très envie de se réveiller.

Des montagnes grises se profilaient à l'horizon. Un défilé aux parois hautes et lisses. Peut-être que le monstre ne pourrait pas entrer? Harry s'y engagea. 

Les règles du cartoon valaient aussi dans les cauchemars, apparemment, parce que évidemment le défilé se terminait par un gouffre profond. Un coup d'il à gauche, un coup d'il à droite: pas d'issue. Un coup d'il derrière: le monstre avançait lentement entre les parois resserées, sûr d'avoir sa proie.

Harry hurla dans le vide:

- Arrete ça!

L'écho lui renvoya son ordre:

"rrête ça!" 

"te ça!"

"ça!"

- Merde, bougonna le Sorcier. 

Il avait sa baguette, mais il avait aussi parfaitement conscience de l'inutilité de lancer un sort à cette bestiole de six mètres de haut. Avec un peu de chance, ça l'énerverait encore plus.

Comme pour l'en convaincre, la bête se mit à rugir. Elle avait sur la gueule une expression qui rappelait curieusement un sourire sadique. Elle frappa la terre de son poing géant. Les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol firent des sauts périlleux.

- Ok, j'ai compris, fit Harry de mauvaise grâce.

Il ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, la magie afflua dans tous ses membres. Il la sentait, il savait comment l'utiliser. Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Le monstre s'approcha un peu plus. De la bave dégoulinait de ses crocs démesurés.

Harry déchaîna l'enfer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il posa un pied sur le cuir du bras du monstre. En tombant, la bête avait fracassé les falaises qui bordaient le défilé, s'enfouissant elle-même sous des tonnes de gravats. Harry monta sur son dos pour atteindre les éboulis, faciles à escalader.

En général, c'était autour de ce moment que Morgane apparaissait. Maintenant ou un peu après. Au début, Harry l'avait cherchée à chaque fois, mais depuis plusieurs semaines il avait compris qu'elle ne se laissait pas voir facilement. Elle n'apparaissait qu'au moment choisi par elle. Et de préférence, elle soignait ses entrées.

Cette fois-là, elle était assise sur le bord de la falaise. Ses jambes nues pendaient dans le vide, dix mètre au-dessus de Harry. Le vent agitait ses cheveux châtains, et le Sorcier aurait parié que c'était fait exprès.

Sans lever la tête, il cria:

- Je sais pourquoi tu viens, et la réponse est non. Alors vas-t'en.

- Tu t'en es bien tiré de cette créature! lança Morgane. Tu progresses.

- C'est quoi, ton problème? Tu te prends pour une prof? Tu es en manque d'un élève à entraîner? J'ai tué ce machin parce que c'était lui ou moi. Je ne me bats pas pour le plaisir.

- Comme tu veux. Mais tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions.

- J'en ai soupé de tes énigmes, Wakewage. Dégage.

Il tourna les talons. Elle se mit lestement debout et le suivit, marchant sur la ligne de crête, loin au-dessus de lui.

- J'attends toujours ta réponse! cria-t-elle.

- Tu l'as eue! NON!

- Mauvaise pioche! Tu n'as que trois choix! Refuser ne sert à rien.

- Je choisis de ne pas participer à ton jeu débile. Non, c'est non. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, ni la troisième.

- Pourtant tu as déjà fais ton choix dans la vie réelle, dit Morgane avec perversité.

- Là n'est pas la question! C'est ma petite amie. Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec elle que je choisis d'abandonner les deux autres.

- Parle toujours! il le faudra bien.

- Pas si je refuses de choisir.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Tu finiras par le faire, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le dialogue aurait pu continuer longtemps, chacun voulant avoir le dernier mot, comme deux mômes qui se chamaillent. Mais Harry décida de changer de jeu, et il piqua un sprint. Aussitôt, il entendit Morgane sauter au sol et se lancer à sa suite.

Il courait vite, et c'était grisant. Il se servait de la magie pour accélérer. Chaque coup de talon dans le sol le propulsait trois fois plus fort qu'un coureur normal.

Arrivé dans une grande plaine, il étendit ses bras à l'horizontale et s'envola.

Il vola en rase-motte au-dessus des plaines infinies, puis au-dessus d'une forêt dont les feuilles lui chatouillèrent le ventre, puis au-dessus d'une mer aussi grise que le ciel et la terre dans ce monde de cauchemar terne et froid.

Il rejoignit une nouvelle forêt et s'y posa. Les branches grises s'agitaient doucement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Morgane se posa à son tour et fit trembler la terre sous l'impact. Elle fit face à Harry:

- Bravo. Regarde où tu nous a amenés.

Il obéit. Là, à droite. Et devant. Et à gauche aussi. Il avait regagné les clairières où l'attendaient Cho, Hermione et Ginny.

- Lâche-moi avec ça! grogna-t-il.

- Oh, mais je ne te demande rien pour l'instant. Vas les voir. Elles ont quelque chose à te dire.

- La première vers qui je vais aller sera mon choix, pas vrai?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je ne te force pas la main. Ton choix doit être conscient. Et tu dois l'exprimer oralement. Je sais bien vers qui tu vas aller.

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-il en marchant vers la clairière de Cho.

Morgane le regarda s'éloigner.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, et Cho ne fuyait plus, cette fois. Elle regardait Harry s'approcher. Elle portait le même short en jean et le même t-shirt ample que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue en rêves. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, elle lui ouvrit grand ses bras et il vint s'y blottir. 

- Tu m'aimes? demanda-t-elle après qu'il l'ait embrassée.

- Je ne sais pas. Comment savoir?

- Si tu es heureux de me voir, chaque heure de chaque jour, c'est que tu m'aimes.

- Chaque fois que je te vois, tu éclaires mes jours. Tu es ma lanterne dans l'obscurité, mon soleil, mon rayon de lumière. Tu es douce comme la plume et pétillante comme une source d'eau vive. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te tenir dans mes bras, jamais je n'enterrerai ton souvenir. Tu es gravée en moi, ma douce Cho.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à son cou. 

Serrée contre elle comme ça, il sentait son cur qui battait. Il savait que cette audace, cette facilité avec laquelle les mots lui venaient n'avaient d'existence que dans ses rêves. Mais il savait aussi que tout ce qu'il disait à Cho pendant ses nuits lui donnait la force de se rapprocher d'elle pendant ses jours. Chaque fois un peu plus, il triomphait de la timidité, de la maladresse, et son cur résonnait à l'unisson avec celui de Cho.

- Allez, dit-elle. Tu dois y aller. 

Elle s'écarta de lui et le poussa gentiment vers la clairière d'à côté.

Sur un dernier regard à son amour, il marcha vers Hermione.

Il la trouva en pleine activité magique, entourée d'éclairs et de flammes de magie fulgurantes. Elle accomplissait une danse occulte, et elle riait en même temps. Les bras de magie montaient jusqu'au ciel.

Harry applaudit à la fin du feu d'artifice. Hermione vint vers lui, encore toute animée par les forces qu'elle venait de déchaîner. Ses cheveux voletaient, et une ou deux étincelles couraient sur sa peau.

- Tu te joins à moi? proposa-t-elle.

- Non, dit simplement Harry.

- Oh.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de lui. Les brins en contact avec elle se mettaient à danser follement.

- Pourquoi tu le rejettes? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main.

- Même si c'est pour le bien de l'humanité?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas à toutes ces salades? s'étonna Harry.

- Pas assez, apparemment. Je sais ce qui te poursuis.

- Ma cicatrice? C'est autre chose que la marque d'un mauvais sort, pas vrai? 

- Pas mal. Mais il faut chercher plus loin.

- Et elle? (Harry désigna du pouce l'orée des arbres derrière son épaule).

- Elle est là pour te guider. À toi de choisir si tu la crois ou pas. Mais je veux te donner un conseil

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens, gravement.

- Ne choisis pas par défaut.

Harry hocha gravement la tête. Il se leva:

- Merci, Hermione. Je dois aller plus loin, je crois.

- Ce qui te pousse à avancer, ne le cherches pas dans ton passé, fit-elle en se relevant. C'est ton avenir que tu construit. C'est de lui qu'il s'est toujours s'agit.

- Ok, merci du conseil. Et, au fait, Hermione

Elle hocha la tête, attentive:

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais?

- La magie est faite pour être utilisée! Nous sommes des Sorciers.

- Oui, mais à ce niveau-là

Elle sourit:

- J'ai confiance. Elle me guide.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Harry se demandait de qui elle parlait: de la magie, ou de

Hermione redémarra son rituel. Sa main magique luisait comme un flambeau. 

Ginny était assise dans l'herbe fleurie. Un oiseau était posé sur sa main. Elle sifflait, et il lui répondait.

Harry s'assit en silence, pour ne pas faire fuir l'oiseau. Là encore, il attendit la fin du spectacle.

- Tu siffles bien, dit-il lorsque l'oiseau se fut envolé.

- Merci, fit timidement Ginny. 

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis ils prirent la parole en même temps:

- Est-ce que tu

- Je crois que

Ginny sourit, embarassée:

- Vas-y, dit-elle.

- Non, toi d'abord, fit Harry, conscient que c'était à elle de lui délivrer un message dans ce rêve de fous.

- Je voulais te demander est-ce que tu m'as cru quand j'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi l'année de mon entrée à Poudlard

- L'année de la Chambre des Secrets? Oui, je t'ai crue.

- Non, sincèrement. 

D'accord. La Ginny du rêve était beaucoup plus audacieuse. Il prit donc le temps de réfléchir.

- Je vais te répondre ce que je crois. Je crois que tu t'es fait plein de films à mon sujet. Que tu t'es montée des histoires. Je suis loin d'être le mec parfait, tu sais. Tu pourras trouver bien mieux que moi, quelqu'un qui te convienne pour de vrai.

Ginny se mit debout. Cette fois-ci, elle portait une robe d'été, si fleurie qu'on la confondait avec la prairie alentour. Elle se tenait renfermée, les épaules vers l'intérieur, les mains jointes timidement, mais même cette attitude introvertie ne pouvait effacer ce que la robe légère ne faisait que souligner: la beauté et la finesse de ses formes féminines, celles d'une jeune fille tout juste sortie de l'enfance. Ses cheveux d'un roux éblouissant voletaient dans la brise d'été. 

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris, constata-t-elle en secouant lentement la tête, pleine d'incrédulité.

- Quoi? Vas-y, dis-moi. Je suis ici pour ça.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé avec amertume. Ginny faisait une moue dégoutée. 

- Mais tu 

Elle se débattait avec ses sentiments. Les mots refusaient de s'organiser pour sortir, alors ça se carambolait dans sa bouche. Harry aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais quand il tendit la main vers elle, elle recula, comme brûlée.

- Mais tu tu ne comprends rien! Tu n'es pas 

Un pas en arrière. Un autre. Sa robe dansait au rythme de ses hanches, soulignant la beauté de son corps.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris! 

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit.

- Tu ne comprends rien! Rien! criait-elle, hystérique à présent.

Harry lui prit le poignet pour l'obliger à se calmer, mais ça ne fit que l'affoler encore plus. Elle se contracta de douleur, et cela rappela un curieux souvenir au jeune Sorcier: celui d'une autre fille qu'il avait attrapée par le poignet, un certain jour de fin d'août, sur le Chemin de Traverse, et qui s'était enfuie en courant. Il retira sa main, mais la surprise et l'horreur le prirent, quand il vit qu'elle était pleine de sang! Le poignet de Ginny était tout lacéré, comme celui de Morgane en ce lointain jour d'août où les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ginny mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça?

La petite Sorcière rousse contemplait ses plaies avec horreur. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Harry, ils étaient pleins de folie. Et en même temps, c'était le regard le plus sensé qu'on lui ait jamais adressé. Il était plein d'une détresse aussi vieille que l'univers.

- Ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il. Ça fait mal?

- Quoi? mon poignet? Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Tu veux voir ce que tu m'infliges chaque jour?

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la Ginny du cauchemar plongea ses doigts dans sa poitrine et en retira son cur lacéré, d'où coulait à flots un sang rouge comme sa chevelure

- Ginny! 

Harry se dressa dans son lit comme un pantin. Ses yeux mirent du temps à s'accomoder au noir de la chambre, à peu près autant de temps que mit sa respiration pour redevenir à peu près normale. Il sentait un terreur profonde lui étreindre la poitrine. 

- Quelqu'un t'a attaqué, Harry? fit Seamus d'une voix endormie (ce qui prouve qu'il ne renouvelait pas très souvent son répertoire de phrases choc). 

- Oui oui, dit distraitement l'intéressé, encore obsédé par le souvenir de son rêve.

Ron ne s'était même pas réveillé, et Seamus se dépêcha de retomber dans le sommeil, au cas où un évènement autrement plus inquiétant viendrait écourter sa nuit. 

Harry, lui, chercha à se rendormir, mais la vue du cur déchiré de Ginny lui résonnait sans interruption dans le crâne. 

Il se leva, dans l'intention d'aller s'enfouir sous une douche brûlante. En descendant silencieusement l'escalier de pierre froide, il aperçut deux yeux luisants dans l'obscurité.

- Salut, Pattenrond, dit-il. Tu guettes les souris? 

Puis il réfléchit à la pertinence de cet humour, et se souvint d'un détail.

- Surtout, si tu vois un rat à onze doigts, tu le captures, hein? recommanda-t-il au chat.

Puis, après réflexion:

- Enfin, je suppose qu'il aurait plutôt ses douze doigts, et une patte au poil argenté. Ça serait plus logique.

Pattenrond hocha gravement la tête.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu as tout compris, pas vrai? Pas étonnant qu'Hermione soit totalement gâteuse à ton sujet.

Le chat ouvrit la gueule, comme s'il souriait, puis tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier. Harry le suivit.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans la Salle Commune. D'après son réveil, qu'il avait consulté avant de quitter la chambre, il était minuit moins cinq. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un faisait dehors à cette heure-là? Car c'était bien le bruit du tableau d'entrée qui pivotait qu'il avait entendu.

Pensant malgré lui à Wakewage, il descendit le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Il entendit des pas légers et le suintement d'une tenture qu'on écarte. Il se précipita. Mais quand il atteignit le sol, la Salle Commune était déserte. 

Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie, poussa le tableau. La grosse dame était là, mal réveillée. Elle portait un bonnet de nuit rose surchargé de dentelles.

- Bonsoir, dit Harry poliment. 

- Bienvenue à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, dit confusément la vieille peinture. Ceci est un lieu privé. vous devez délivrer le mot de passe pour ent quoi?

- Je disais: bonsoir. Vous venez de laisser entrer quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas?

- À l'évidence, non, puisque vous êtes encore dehors.

- Non, je veux dire juste avant? Qui est-ce qui vous a réveillé?

Elle baîlla un grand coup:

- Aaaaaaah echcugez-moi. 

- Vous vous rappelez que quelqu'un est entré, non?

- Oui oui. Il avait le mot de passe, bien sûr.

- Il? C'était un homme?

- Hum maintenant que vous le demandez, je crois bien que non.

- Une femme, alors? une élève?

- C'est possible, dit la grosse dame, toujours mal réveillée.

- Comment était-elle, s'il-vous-plaît?

- Hum fit le tableau en posant un doigt boudiné sur ses lèvres songeuses. Pas très grande ni très petite, normale, quoi. Elle portait une robe noire (Harry leva les yeux au ciel). Mais alors, savoir si elle était blonde ou brune (elle réfléchit) En tout cas, elle n'était pas rousse. (une hésitation) Quoique

- Merci beaucoup, grogna Harry en tirant sur le bord du tableau pour le franchir.

- Hep, attendez voir! fit la dame, bien réveillée à présent. Mot de passe?

- Fanfreluche. Non, organdi. Enfin, fioriture. Oui, c'est ça, fioriture!

- Je vous demande pardon, dit-elle d'un air guindé, mais c'était le mot de passe du mois dernier. Nous venons d'en changer, voici (elle consulta sa montre à gousset) sept minutes.

- Très bien fit Harry. Alors, quel est le nouveau?

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire, jeune homme! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je suis un tableau sérieux, moi! Je tiens à ma réputation! Jamais je n'ai laissé entrer quelqu'un qui ne connaisse le mot de passe, alors je ne vais pas commencer ce soir!

- Quoi? Mais comment voulez-vous que je connaisse le mot de passe? Vous venez de l'inventer, il y a sept minutes! 

- Huit, à présent.

- Mais c'est ridicule! Je viens d'en sortir, de ces dortoirs! Vous m'avez bien vu vous pousser, quand même? Oui ou non?

- Je ne laisse entrer que les gens en détention du mot de passe, se braqua la grosse dame.

Harry tapa du pied. 

- Ah oui? Et la rousse, là, vous l'avez laissée passer, non? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous ne me connaissez pas, peut-être? Ça fait quatre ans et demi que je vous donne votre foutu mot de passe cinq fois par jour! Vous n'allez pas faire comme si j'étais un intru! 

- Désolée, jeune homme, mais comme on dit: sécurité oblige.

- Je m'en fiche, de votre sécurité! hurla Harry. J'ai l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe?

- À vrai dire, oui.

Et la grosse dame quitta le tableau dans un froufoutement de dentelles. Harry resta là, sidéré. 

Il passa sa rage dans un mur. Celui-ci lui rendit son coup comme un mur sait rendre un coup: une sacrée douleur dans le poing et les articulations écorchées. Cela lui remit les idées en place (à Harry, pas au mur. Les murs ont en général les idées bien accrochées, et même, pour tout dire, largement fossilisées).

Et, comme il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sinon attendre qu'un Gryffondor quitte la Salle Commune, ce qui avait peu de chances de se produire, il partit errer dans les couloirs.

Son envie de douche brûlante remonta à la surface, et il bifurqua vers la seule salle de bain qu'il connaisse en dehors de celles qui donnaient sur le dortoir: la salle de bain des préfets.

Arrivé devant la statue qui en gardait l'entrée, il se remémora le mot de passe que lui avait révélé Hermione, la préfète de Gryffondor.

- Senteurs alpines.

La gargouille pivota en grinçant. Il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait souri, tous crocs dehors.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, les bougies du lustre s'allumèrent. Le tableau de la sirène était toujours là, assoupi, ainsi que la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, encerclé de robinets. Il se déshabilla, ouvrit tous les robinets et se plongea dans l'eau avec délice. Il nagea un peu, mais il avait réglé la température très chaude, et les vapeurs parfumées eurent vite fait de lui tourner la tête. Aussi, il s'accouda au rebord et ferma les yeux, pour mieux profiter de la douce quiétude qui l'emplissait.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se demanda ce qu'il fichait là. L'eau avait bien refroidi, et c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas glissé au fond de la piscine dans son sommeil. 

Il en sortit d'un coup, et sa peau protesta contre le bain prolongé qu'elle avait subi. Il avait des plis partout et ses pieds sentaient à peine le contact du sol tant ils étaient ridés.

Il se sécha dans une des serviettes moelleuses, s'habilla et quitta la salle de bain, en vérifiant que les couloirs étaient déserts. Ce n'est qu'en passant sous une fenêtre qu'il réalisa l'heure: le soleil était déjà levé. 

Affolé, il se mit à courir en direction de la Salle Commune. Deux fois, il dut se cacher derrière une statue, car il croisait des élèves qui descendaient manger, et il était en pyjama. Finalement, il tomba sur Hermione, à son grand soulagement. Celle-ci s'étonna de le trouver là, mais elle lui donna le mot de passe. Il courut s'habiller, rencontra un Ron à l'état hibernatoire et le poussa jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où ils retrouvèrent Hermione, en pleine discussion avec Ginny. Harry s'efforça de ne pas regarder cette dernière, encore tout retourné par son rêve. 

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent de façon tout à fait banale: en Sortilèges, Flitwick leur apprit à créer des sons de leur choix (ce qui pouvait aller du claquement de porte au barrissement de l'éléphant). En Duel, Funestor leur enseigna un nouveau charme défensif, que presque personne ne réussit (c'est à dire, personne sauf Hermione, qui avait retrouvé sa place de meilleure élève et s'en donnait à cur joie).

L'après-midi, Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Hermione et se dirigèrent vers la classe (le grenier) de Divination, en compagnie d'Ana. 

- Mes chers enfants, disait Trelawney quand ils entrèrent, lorsque certains retardataires auront trouvé leurs places, je pourrai vous annoncer en quoi va consister notre programme du jour et des semaines à venir.

Les trois élèves s'installèrent sans se presser. Trelawney leur infligea son regard de chouette courroucée par-dessus ses lunettes, après quoi elle reprit:

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce pour deux mois, nous étudierons en parallèle les osselets et les couchers de soleil. Vous voudrez bien réaliser l'observation du coucher de soleil tous les soirs, et noter précisemment ce que vous avez vu. Quant aux osselets, nous les étudierons en classe. 

- Tous les soirs, mais bien sûr! bougonna Ron. Elle est tombée sur son crâne de piaf ou quoi?

- Je vous demanderai donc de vous saisir des jeux d'osselets présents sur vos tables poursuivait le professeur de sa voix mystérieuse qui ne faisait plus marcher personne – en dehors de Lavande et Parvati.

Alors que Harry s'attendait à des osselets du même type que le jeu moldu, la boîte qu'il ouvrit contenait une pile de minuscules os polis, probablement des os de rongeur. Il remarqua que certaines personnes dans la classe n'avaient pas les mêmes "osselets": Ana se retrouva avec une boîte de petits coquillages nacrés, Neville avec des cailloux noirs, de forme oblongue, de la taille approximative d'un ongle. 

Trelawney passa dans les rangs, leur montrant comment lancer d'une main sûre une poignée d'osselets. Les élèves se reportèrent à leurs manuels pour décrypter les messages du destin. Sur les images du livre, les osselets étaient de magnifiques bâtonnets d'ivoire gravés de symboles mystérieux.

- Je rêve! s'exclama Ron. Non mais regarde-moi ça: cette espèce de tâche, avec un os excentré vers la gauche, ça signifierait "ton âme est dans le doute, suis la voie la meilleure, mais n'oublie pas: le cur est toujours le plus mlleux." Les types qui ont écrit ça avaient soit envie de s'éclater, soit ils venaient de prendre un whisky de trop!

- Ça parle de gâteaux, non? fit Ana. "Le cur est toujours le plus mlleux."

- Qu'est-ce que je disais! fit Ron avec de grands gestes comiques. Au terme d'un dîner bien arrosé, ils ont eu envie de s'amuser et ça a donné ce livre.

Ce disant, il tenait le livre par la tranche, du bout des doigts. Il le laissa tomber, et le livre envoya valser tout le dessin des osselets de Harry. Sur ces entrefaits, Trelawney surgit derrière l'épaule du garçon et se pencha sur les os, soufflés dans toutes les directions. 

- Oôôôôh, fit-elle en adoptant cet accent particulier quand elle lisait les jeux du destin. Je vois là de grândes choses, Mr Potter! De terrrrrribles choses! Je vois un sommeil agité!

- Ah tiens? fit Harry ingénuement. Vous êtes bien renseignée

- Et lâ! ne serait-ce pas un âmi à vous ôh! Mais il complote de noiiiiiirs desseins!

- Ron, bailla Harry, tu me préviendras avant de passer dans le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui? Que je sois au côurant de tes nôîrs desseins!

- Okê, Hârry! renchérit Ron. Je me sîgnaleraî âvant de tôûs vôûs trâhir, c'est prômis!

- Oui! Une trahison! s'exclama Trelawney. Lâ! en plein milieu! Je la vôis, mon enfant! Pôvre chéri, vôus allez bien sôuffrir! Elle s'étend dans toutes les directions, elle envahit tout!

- Oui, je sais, gémit Harry d'un air courageux. Je sens la Mort venir, elle approche un peu plus chaque jour Bientôt, vous retrouverez mon pauvre petit cadavre, pendu à un clou 

Cette fois, le professeur recula, choquée. Bien que ce genre d'idées ne soit pas des habituées de son cerveau, elle commença à songer que peut-être, peut-être, ces deux énergumènes se moquaient d'elle.

Elle s'éloigna d'un air digne pour aller s'occuper de Lavande et Parvati, qui trépignaient d'excitation rien qu'en la voyant s'approcher d'elles. Harry rassembla ses osselets d'un air songeur et les relança. Ils dessinèrent exactement le même dessin, mais il le remarqua à peine. Celui-là ou un autre de toute façon, Trelawney continuerait à le voir mort et lui continuerait à rester vivant.

Un bruit d'averse subite lui fit tourner la tête: Neville venait de renverser tous ses cailloux à terre, dans un joli bruit, qui n'était pas sans évoquer les bâtons de pluie. À quatre pattes, le garçon s'efforça de les ramasser, sous les sarcasmes du reste de la classe. Harry secoua la tête, découragé. Ça faisait mal à voir, mais là n'était pas le problème pour lui. Un changement plus profond s'opérait, et il aurait donné cher pour savoir d'où lui venait ce malaise soudain. 

Et puis zut. Il se mit à quatre pattes, et il aida Neville de son mieux.

Les cours du lundi finissaient à seize heures, aussi Harry en profita-t-il pour faire ses devoirs à grande vitesse (il bacla une dissertation d'histoire sur l'âge d'or de la sorcellerie à l'Antiquité et "révisa" une leçon de cinq pages de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en neuf minutes chrono). Après quoi il attrapa sa cape d'hiver au col de fourrure et bondit hors de la Salle Commune. Il avait rendez-vous à la sortie des cours. 

Cho arriva rapidement, dans le petit couloir transversal où ils avaient fixé leur rendez-vous, et elle l'enlaça tendrement. Harry retrouva tout de suite cette assurance qu'il voulait se donner en présence de Cho, et il se donna le courage de l'embrasser, de la câliner. Il manquait d'expérience, mais elle se montrait patiente et n'avait jamais fait une seule remarque.

- Tu viens? proposa-t-elle. J'ai envie d'une balade à l'extérieur.

- J'avais pris ma cape, au cas où, avoua Harry.

Ils rejoignirent le hall, la main dans la main, et descendirent les larges marches en pierre de l'entrée. La neige avait fondu durant quelques jours de beau temps, et les herbes du parc étaient simplement gelées. Elles craquaient sous les pas comme du cristal.

- C'est super, dit Cho joyeusement. On a l'impression d'être dans une fabrique de porcelaine, et de pouvoir faire toutes les bêtises qu'on veut. 

- Oui, pourquoi pas fit maladroitement Harry.

- On descend jusqu'au lac? J'ai envie de voir si on peut marcher dessus. 

Ce qu'ils firent. La couche de glace était effectivement épaisse, et ils firent quelques pas prudents, avant de se lancer dans des glissades audacieuses. Harry prit la main gantée de Cho et lui fit faire un tour sous son bras, et en quelques minutes ils avaient composé une danse, mélange de rock'n roll et de dégringolades. Soudain, Harry glissa, se retrouva sur les fesses, et la couche de glace craqua sinistrement, formant une fissure là où il s'était reçu. Les deux Sorciers se dépêchèrent de fuir avant que la glace ne cède.

Riants et titubants, ils se mirent en route vers le château. Mais ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer, aussi se dirigèrent-ils plus loin, vers le terrain de Quidditch, qui se profilait sur l'horizon de ciel gris.

Mais ils n'allèrent pas jusque là, parce que Harry venait de voir quelque chose dans l'herbe gelée: celle-ci gardait les traces de pas, pas aussi nettement que la neige, mais suffisament pour qu'il voit qu'un animal était passé par là. Un chien. Gros, d'après la taille des empreintes et leur profondeur. Noir, d'après les fantasmes personnels de Harry. 

- On va par là? proposa-t-il. 

Cho acquiesça, peu exigeante quant à la direction pourvu qu'ils restent l'un près de l'autre. Ils suivirent donc les traces, jouant à celui qui en trouverait le premier. L'animal avait zigzagué, comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de son but. 

- Là, regarde! fit la jeune Serdaigle en désignant trois empreintes bien marquées.

- Exact. Et là aussi mais je n'en vois plus, maintenant.

- Ici! Il a tourné sans prévenir. 

- Bravo! La piste continue. 

Ils marchèrent encore trente ou cinquante mètres, les yeux baissés au sol. Harry repéra les empreintes suivantes:

- Par ici! Les traces s'éloignent du château

Ils levèrent les yeux à l'unisson, obéissant à un mauvais pressentiment. Juste sous leur nez, s'étendaient les premières racines et branches.

- et vont vers la Forêt Interdite termina Harry.

Cho hocha la tête: 

- C'est bon, on a tout vu. Pas la peine de continuer.

- Mais on pourrait se trouver un coin sympa là-dedans, proposa-t-il innocemment.

- Pas question! C'est dangereux, et bourré de sales bestioles!

- Allez, dit-il gentiment en lui prenant la tête dans ses mains. Où est passée la Cho aventurière que je connaissais? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu recules devant quelques arbres et trois fougères? Les vilaines bêtes ne sortent pas avant la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas des arbres que j'ai peur répliqua-t-elle. Ils mènent leur vie. C'est de la Forêt elle-même

- Pourtant tu es pleine de courage pour une Serdaigle, dit-il tendrement.

Cho fondit sous le regard de braise de son petit ami, si vert elle murmura encore:

- Courageuse, mais pas téméraire

Mais il l'avait déjà entraînée dans la Forêt. 

Les arbres murmuraient sur leur passage. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Avec l'hiver et la chute des feuilles, la forêt était un peu plus lumineuse que les rares fois où Harry l'avait visitée, de sinistre mémoire.

Les deux Sorciers suivirent un chemin qu'ils espéraient droit, pour savoir revenir sur leurs pas, mais quand l'orée du bois ne fut plus visible ils décidèrent de revenir en arrière. 

- Stop! s'exclama Cho après un quart d'heure de déambulations. Plus on avance et plus on s'égare. Il faut marquer notre chemin.

- Oui, mais comment? J'ai oublié de prendre des petits cailloux à la rivière, plaisanta Harry.

- Sans rire, insista-t-elle. Tu n'as pas quelque chose? Des petits papiers à accrocher dans l'écorce, tout ça?

- Ils pourraient s'envoler. On va plutôt faire des marques.

Ce disant, il prenait sa baguette et dessinait un trait dans le tronc le plus proche. Il y eût un grondement très bas, et l'écorce brûlée se mit à se refermer. Un instant après, la marque était comme inexistante. Les eux Sorciers s'écartèrent, vaguement inquiets.

- Oh! j'ai une idée, fit Cho.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une boîte en métal forgé et décoré. Cela rappelait étrangement à Harry

- Des osselets? 

Elle leva un il, surprise et amusée.

- Non, pas exactement. Tu as étudié ça en Divination? 

- On vient juste de commencer, oui.

- Ça, c'est la gamme au-dessus. C'est inspiré du I-Ching chinois

- Le quoi?

- Le I-Ching. C'est de la Divination de là-bas. Un genre de cartomancie. Donc, nous, on se sert de ces baguettes en pierre polie.

Tout en parlant, elle avait déballé les baguettes en question: elles ressemblaient vaguement à des dominos, sauf qu'elles étaient plus fines et plus allongées. Cela se rapprochait beaucoup des images que Harry et Ron avaient vues dans leur livre de Divination. 

- Et voilà, dit Cho en posant une baguette au milieu du chemin.

L'objet en pierre noire gravée de motifs bruns ressortait bien sur le fond de neige lumineuse.

- Mais ça a de la valeur, non? 

- Bof, dit-elle. J'en rachèterai. L'important, c'est de sortir d'ici.

Ils se mirent donc en route, marquant leur chemin le plus souvent possible. Soudain, il retrouvèrent les traces du chien et ils se mirent à les suivre, ravis. 

Mais ils n'avaient pas dû les prendre dans le bon sens: en effet, plus ils marchaient et plus la forêt s'obscurcissait.

- On s'est trompés de sens, affirma Cho. On fait demi-tour, tu viens?

- Ouais. Oh! attends!

Harry marcha rapidement vers les formes étranges. Ce qu'il trouva n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait espéré. En fait, il n'y avait rien qu'un carré de terre retournée et éparpillée plus loin. Le sol alentour était piétiné.

- Voilà ce qu'est venu faire le chien, dit Cho. Il a fait un trou, comme font tous les chiens, et il est reparti. On devrait en faire autant.

- Quoi, faire un trou?

- Idiot, fit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Aussitôt, il lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisa, riant aux éclats comme un gosse. Puis il l'embrassa vivement. Elle avait les lèvres gercées par le froid.

Ils se séparèrent et reprirent la piste en sens inverse. Vingt minutes furent nécessaires, passées essentiellement à fureter à droite et à gauche pour retrouver les empreintes. Finalement, ils aperçurent la prairie et les tours du château. Ils ressortirent de la Forêt Interdite sans avoir eu le moindre ennui, ce qui, quelque part, alerta une partie encore sensée de Harry. 

Mais une partie très, très profondément enfouie sous la couche de bonheur naïf et inconscient que Cho lui procurait.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, gris et terne, sous l'épaisse couche de nuages qui déversaient des tonnes de neiges sur les toits et sur le parc. Les cours défilaient et se ressemblaient. Mais les soirs étaient beaux, parce que Harry les passait avec Cho.

Au fil des rendez-vous et des baisers, un véritable attachement s'était créé entre eux, remplaçant l'attirance physique du début de leur relation. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier, et les hésitations avaient fait place à la confiance. Harry ne vivait plus que dans l'attente d'une seule chose, à savoir le prochain rendez-vous avec Cho. Et, à voir son sourire heureux quand elle le rejoignait, elle ressentait la même passion. 

Ils profitaient de leurs rencontres amoureuses pour déambuler dans le château, privilégiant les couloirs sombres et peu fréquentés où ils n'étaient pas dérangés. Plus d'une fois, ils firent une découverte intéressante: une salle de classe meublée de coussins mlleux, dans lesquels ils s'enfouirent joyeusement; une autre, avec de grands vitraux colorés qui filtraient la lumière et des rosiers plantés à la place des tables et des chaises usuelles; ou encore un jardin d'eau, plein de bassins et de fontaines enchanteresses.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient grimpé très haut, sous les combles (pour autant que la topographie de Poudlard se soucie de détails aussi banals que d'arriver sous les combles quand on grimpait très haut). Toujours est-il que, par les fenêtres, ils voyaient le sol plutôt bas en-dessous. Donc ils devaient être en hauteur. 

- On essaye cette porte? proposa une Cho d'humeur espiègle. 

Ils poussèrent la porte en question. Elle s'ouvrait sur une salle de classe plutôt banale. Ils la refermèrent et poursuivirent l'exploration du couloir. La porte suivante donnait sur une ancienne salle de bain délabrée et pleine de poussière, avec des pans de murs effondrés et des gravats dans tous les coins. 

En revanche, la troisième porte les fit pénétrer dans un univers enchanteur: c'était une petite grotte aux parois accueillantes, baignée dans une semi-obscurité protectrice. Il y faisait chaud, et Harry referma tout de suite la porte pour chasser les courants d'air. Mais surtout, un étrange phénomène plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance mystique: des pétales de roses tombaient tout doucement du plafond, et ils luisaient dans la pénombre comme de petites bougies au flammes irisées. Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse couche de pétales, doux et mlleux.

- C'est magnifique murmura Cho, émerveillée.

Harry l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Il était toujours surpris et heureux de sentir comme elle répondait à ses désirs, comme leurs envies s'accordaient. Il respirait le parfum de ses cheveux, il sentait le contact de sa peau, et cela lui suffisait à s'envoler loin de toute préoccupation. 

Cho guidait ses gestes: elle lui apprenait en douceur les caresses, les baisers qui lui procuraient du plaisir. Elle était patiente et attentionnée, et en même temps si ardente que Harry sentait s'envoler toutes ses appréhensions.

Elle s'assit doucement à terre, entraînant Harry dans son mouvement, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quand elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier, il comprit où elle voulait en venir, mais il n'avait plus la force de stopper les évènements. Elle fit tomber ses vêtements et ôta ceux du garçon d'une main experte.

Ils étaient là, en sous-vêtements, dans la semi-obscurité éclairée seulement par la pluie de pétales luminescents. Cho souriait largement, l'air d'attendre quelque chose, mais Harry n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il désirait. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait pensé, comme tous les adolescents qui vivent leur première aventure amoureuse, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça viendrait aussi vite. Il était rempli de doutes et d'appréhensions. 

Mais Cho pencha la tête de côté et embrassa sa nuque, faisant frémir tous ses sens. De la voir, sous ses yeux, presque nue de sentir son corps de femme sous ses doigts cela dépassait de loin les rêves, pourtant si réels où ils avaient dansé ensemble sous la pluie. Il caressa doucement ses épaules si fines, si tendres, fit courir sa main le long de son corps, de ses hanches C'est alors qu'il remarqua les tatouages. Même dans la pénombre, ils étaient visibles. Elle en avait sur tout le corps, de superbes tatouages qui se croisaient et s'enroulaient, dessinaient de longues volutes qui ondulaient, serpentaient, se recourbaient en spirales et en hélices. Le dessin d'ensemble évoquait à la fois la fumée d'une bougie et les fulgurations de la magie. Les tatouages étaient de couleur brune-orangée, se fondant délicatement dans le mate de sa peau.

Harry s'amusa à suivre un tracé du doigt: le brin démarrait sur l'épaule droite, descendait en ondulant le long de la poitrine, s'enroulait sous le sein, se croisait avec un autre brin, passait dans le dos où il zigzaguait le long de la colonne, puis revenait sur la hanche où il se refermait en une spirale. Cho frémissait sous les caresses, tout son corps tendu vers lui. Quand il eut fini, elle s'allongea en arrière, attirant Harry sur elle, et elle ôta son soutien-gorge. Ses petits seins pommelés s'ornaient de deux spirales. Elle posa la main du garçon dessus et, tout doucement, il se fit à ce contact nouveau, il calma les battements de son cur. 

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il savait que son corps était prêt à ça. Mais il hésitait encore. Il se sentait poussé malgré lui, trop vite pour s'arrêter. Et pourtant, le regard de Cho était si expressif, si plein de désir, qu'il ne pouvait reculer. Elle le mettait à l'épreuve. Et c'était l'occasion où jamais de réussir. Il finit de se déshabiller et amena ses caresses plus bas, vers la partie la plus intime de la jeune fille. 

Sur le moment, l'acte de l'amour avait été si confus que Harry ne se rappelait plus de rien, comme s'il s'était perdu dans l'espace incertain entre le doute et les délices. Mais quand ce fut fini, quand la tension retomba et qu'il se laissa glisser aux côtés de Cho, faisant voler le tapis de pétales, il repensa à ses appréhensions et les trouva bien désuètes tout à coup.

La belle Cho avait un regard de félin quand elle se redressa au-dessus de lui dans la pénombre:

- Tu as été merveilleux, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'avait rien à répondre, alors il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ils se separèrent à proximité de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, et Harry fit seul le trajet de retour. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur de l'eau, ça s'enfonçait et ça balottait, et lui il tanguait comme un navire bienheureux dans la brise marine. Il ne voyait plus le monde comme avant, mais à travers un masque de brouillard. Il restait enfermé dans sa petite bulle. Cela dura environ deux cent mètres, distance qu'il parcourut avant de tomber sur Hermione:

- Harry! s'écria-t-elle. Je te cherchais partout! 

- Ah?

- Harry, c'est terrible! Il faut que tu viennes aux cuisines, vite!

- Mais attends! fit-il tandis qu'elle l'entraînait. Pourquoi?

- Ne parle pas, cours! 

Il y avait de la panique dans la voix de son amie. Il redescendit un peu sur terre.

Ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, où ils retrouvèrent Ron. Les Elfes de Maison étaient tous affolés. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, criaient de leurs voix aiguës. Harry remarqua aussitôt les traces d'un combat: deux des cinq tables avaient été soufflées par une explosion, de la nourriture était répandue sur tout le sol et même sur les murs, il y avait de la vaisselle en miettes dans tous les coins. Plusieurs Elfes pleuraient.

Dobby aperçut Harry et se jeta contre ses jambes:

- Oh, Monsieur Harry Potter! C'est terrible, Monsieur! Aidez-nous, aidez-nous!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? fit Harry, à présent bien redescendu de son nuage.

- C'est Winky, Monsieur! Winky a été enlevée! Elle était là, Monsieur, elle travaillait bien, elle s'était un peu remise de son licenciement Et on l'a enlevée, Monsieur Harry Potter! 

- Qui? Quand?

- Il y a une demi-heure, à peine, Monsieur, couina Dobby. Un homme est entré, un homme qui connaissait le passage secret, qui savait comment faire s'ouvrir le tableau il est entré et a fait une explosion, en guise d'avertissement. Puis il a attrapé Winky, l'a stupéfixée et l'a emmenée.

- Mais Vous n'avez rien fait? Je croyais que vous aviez de grands pouvoirs!

- Oh, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de nous en servir contre les humains, Harry Potter! Un Elfe ne doit pas blesser un humain! Pas même le stupéfixer, non non non!

- Ah oui? Et ce que tu as fait à Mr Malefoy, alors?

Dobby recula en secouant la tête, effrayé.

- Ça n'était pas pareil, Harry Potter! Dobby a fait cela pour vous protéger, Harry Potter, Monsieur. 

- Et vous n'avez pas le droit de protéger Winky?

Tous les Elfes de Maison qui écoutaient secouèrent la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

- Elle n'est qu'une Elfe, Monsieur, dit une créature aus grands yeux bleu clair. On ne doit pas faire de mal à un humain, même si c'est pour sauver une Elfe. Les Elfes ne comptent pas, Monsieur.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce type a enlevé Winky? Vous avez une idée? interrogea Hermione.

Tous les Elfes firent "non" de la tête.

- Vous avez vu son ravisseur? À quoi ressemblait-il? fit Harry.

Hermione et Ron tournèrent vers lui un regard désolé. Inquiet, il attendit la réponse de Dobby. Qui fut:

- Un grand homme, Monsieur. Maigre. Avec une cape déchirée et des cheveux longs et noirs, Monsieur. Un nez en lame de couteau.

"Non!" songea Harry au désespoir.

- Rogue? proposa-t-il en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

- Non, Monsieur, dit Dobby. Je sais très bien qui c'était. J'ai vu sa photo dans le journal. C'était Sirius Black, Monsieur.

– fin du chapitre 18 –

Aaaaaaah bah ça faisait un bon bout de temps que j'attendais de les écrire, ces scènes-là! J'ai honte trois cent personnes vont m'écharper, Epayss en tête le net est bourré de fans de Sirius Black, et d'ennemis de Cho Chang aussi, d'ailleurs. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je me place à contre-sens! Nan, je rigole. Attendez la suite.

Pour parler de Cho, j'ai pas mal hésité au moment de **the** scène. C'est-à-dire que j'ai voulu renoncer à écrire une relation amoureuse qui aille aussi loin entre nos deux tourteraux, mais que certaines personnes, dont je ne citerai pas les noms (n'est-ce pas les filles? hmm?) m'ont insulté quand j'ai dit que je changeais d'avis, me faisant remarquer que j'avais promis, que c'était trop tard hmm, petites perverses! ^_^

Et voilà. Bon, excusez-moi si j'abrège, mais le chapitre 19 m'appelle et il s'intitulera devinez quoi? 

"Trahison".

Ona 

ps: et Drago? Qu'est-ce qu'il a glandé depuis cinq chapitre? oh, et zut pour les questions comme ça! lol. Il reviendra, c'est promis. Peut-être au chapitre 20?

pps: Le titre de ce chapitre-ci vient de la dernière phrase du superbe livre "La chute d'Hypérion", elle-même tirée d'un poème de John Kates. Voilà!


	19. Trahison

****

Chapitre 19: Trahison

Neuf jours plus tard, ils avaient une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry passa ces neuf jours à se morfondre au sujet de son parrain. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui, et encore plus de se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à enlever une pauvre Elfe de Maison inutile. L'avait-on forcé? Était-il entre les mains de Voldemort? Cela expliquerait le fait que Harry n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre depuis des mois, pas même pour Noël. Il avait peu à peu oublié le problème parce qu'il avait d'autres soucis, et parce que Cho occupait une place croissante dans son esprit, mais à présent qu'il savait que Sirius était venu à Poudlard, il ne pouvait plus faire taire ses angoisses. Il avait hâte qu'arrive la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Et elle arriva, enfin. Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent au village de bonne heure. Ils avaient prévu de le traverser en ligne droite et de resortir dans les collines, là où Sirius avait sa cachette, du moins là où ils espéraient le trouver. Harry avait envoyé Hedwige demander à Sirius s'il se cachait toujours à cet endroit-là, mais la chouette n'était pas revenue. 

Malheureusement, quand les trois jeunes Sorciers voulurent sortir du village, un homme se mit en travers de leur route. Il était vêtu d'une cape grise et d'un chapeau à larges bords, et il se campa sur le chemin en croisant les bras, sa baguette prête à l'emploi.

- Où allez-vous, jeunes gens? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

- À un endroit où vous nous empêchez de nous rendre, à l'évidence, dit Harry d'un ton rêche, puisque vous êtes sur notre route. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien vous pousser

- Il est inutile de vous demander si vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard, dit l'homme. 

- En effet, c'est inutile. Ravi de vous avoir connu, et à une prochaine f fit Harry en essayant de forcer le passage. Mais l'homme était campé plus solidement qu'un roc, et il ne paraissait pas d'humeur à discuter.

- Écoutez, dit Hemrione. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire. On peut savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous nous empêchez de passer?

Le Sorcier esquissa un sourire sans joie.

- Je suis un garde. J'empêche les jeunes inconcients comme vous de sortir de la zone protégée de Pré-au-Lard.

- C'est très aimable à vous, mais nous devons réellement sortir nous sommes très prudents, vous savez, et nous savons nous battre.

- Vraiment? se moqua le garde. Eh bien, Pré-au-Lard est plein de petites ruelles sympas où on peut délinquer en toute tranquilité. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous battre ailleurs? Je vous assure que personne ne vous embêtera. Enfin, pas moi ni mes collègues en tout cas.

- Vos collègues? s'étonna Ron. Vous êtes combien?

- Mais c'est qu'il est curieux le petit jeune homme! C'est top secret, gamin, alors retourne jouer dans les jupes de ta maman et arrête de déranger les gens qui bossent.

Sans même s'être concertés, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient sortis leurs baguettes et avaient crié: "_Stupéfix! _". Le garde s'effondra et ils enjambèrent son corps rapidement. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de Pré-au-Lard, ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces et ne ralentirent qu'une fois hors de vue des maisons, cachés dans les hautes herbes des champs.

- Oh mon dieu, on a _attaqué_ quelqu'un! gémit Hermione en donnant un coup de pied dans une motte de terre. On est des criminels!

- Mais non, arrête, fit Ron. Il n'avait qu'à pas nous prendre le chou. 

Mais lui aussi était inquiet. Quant à Harry, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête: revoir Sirius, le plus vite possible, lui demander des explications pour ses six mois de silence et ses actes mystérieux. 

Le trajet qui menait à la grotte n'avait pas pris plus d'une demi-heure quand ils l'avaient emprunté à la suite de Sirius. Mais pour le retrouver dans les collines broussailleuses et transfigurée par le manteau de boue qui avait succédé à la neige, ils durent silloner la région pendant près de deux heures. Finalement, c'est épuisés et meurtris qu'ils se présentèrent à la fameuse fissure, derrière laquelle il était impossible de deviner la présence d'une grotte.

- Sniffle! appela Harry.

Il y eut un remue-ménage, le bruit de pas précipités, et la tête de Sirius Black, le criminel en fuite, recherché pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, le parrain de Harry et l'un des quatre Maraudeurs, s'encadra dans la fissure.

- Harry! Ron, Hermione! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- On s'inquiétait, figure-toi, dit durement Harry. Tu ne m'as pas écrit depuis des siècles.

- On vous a envoyé une lettre pour vous prévenir, vous ne l'avez pas reçue? fit Hermione. 

- Si, Hedwige est encore ici. Mais entrez! Ne restez pas dehors, c'est trop risqué.

À tour de rôle, ils se faufilèrent dans la grotte. Elle était encore plus sale et sinistre qu'à la dernière visite des trois jeunes: des os et des restes de nourriture s'entassaient dans les coins, quelques vêtements étaient posés à même le sol, à côté d'une couche rudimentaire et d'un gros bidon d'eau; sur ce dernier était posée Hedwige, endormie. Des exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, chiffonés et déchirés, traînaient dans tous les sens. Et surtout, assise sur un tas de foin sec recouvert d'un vieux drap, tremblant de tous ses membres, il y avait

- Winky! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle se jeta auprès de l'Elfe, la questionna sur son état, sur sa santé. Harry, lui interrogea son parrain d'une voix pleine de reproches:

- Alors c'était bien toi! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de kidnapper Winky? Tu deviens fou!?

- Jamais été aussi censé, répliqua froidement Sirius. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, Harry, mais je ne fais qu'obéir à Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé de mettre Winky à l'abri.

- Quoi! et pourquoi ça?

Le regard du Sorcier se fit encore plus sombre, si c'était possible. Il portait une barbe vieille de plusieurs jours, ses joues étaient creuses et la peau de ses bras si plaquée à ses os que les veines saillaient. C'est d'une voix mortifère qu'il dit:

- Voldemort est là, Harry, et plus actif que jamais. Or Winky était l'Elfe de son serviteur le plus dévoué. Un serviteur qui, ne l'oublie pas, a passé un an à Poudlard. Il est au courant de bien des choses, et Winky aussi, par conséquent. Dumbledore a donc pensé que peut-être, Voldemort tenterait de s'approprier la domination de cette créature pour lui faire avouer des informations top-secrètes.

- Quelles informations? demanda Harry, mais il fut déconcentré par les cris de Winky, qui protestait à chaudes larmes contre le traitement de faveur que lui faisait subir Hermione en voulant être gentille avec elle.

- Non, Winky, criait cette dernière, _non!_ Arrête, tu vas te blesser! Mais lâche ce rocher!

- Mauvaise Winky, mauvaise Winky! Elle s'est lamentée sur son sort! Elle a abandonné son poste aux cuisines de Poudlard, pour venir ici où elle ne travaille même pas! Mauvaise Winky!

- Ce n'est pas ta faute! Mais _arrête!_

- Alors, dit Sirius. Comment te portes-tu? Tu tiens le coup?

Un instant, Harry faillit se plaindre de son sort, de ses rêves incessants qui l'empêchaient de prendre du repos, des cours toujours plus ardus à l'approche des BUSES de fin d'année, de l'entraînement de Quidditch qui ne lui laissait pas cinq minutes de libre, des questions qui l'agitaient au sujet de Voldemort, de l'inertie du Ministère et même de Dumbledore Puis le visage de Cho se surimposa sur tout le reste, son visage illuminé de bonheur quand ils avaient fait l'amour, et après, son visage confiant et plein de joie, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient revus Et il hocha la tête.

- Ça va.

Et, comme ça ne suffisait pas:

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Mais la réaction de Sirius ne fut pas du tout celle qu'il attendait de son parrain: il aurait voulu des félicitations, peut-être un brin de taquinerie ou des conseils d'aîné. Au lieu de quoi, il eut droit à un regard inquiet:

- De qui?

- Cho Chang.

- Oh. La petite chinoise, Attrapeuse de Serdaigle?

- Ouais.

Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien. Puis:

- Prends garde, Harry.

- Quoi, encore? s'énerva-t-il (sans trop savoir pourquoi). Je ne dois pas trop m'attacher aux gens, je dois rester lucide, je dois être conscient de mon combat, tout ça? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu voudrais que je ne vive que pour combattre les forces du mal?

Sirius détourna la tête, mais pas assez rapidement pour que Harry ne remarque pas son expression. 

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça, grommela-t-il. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que chaque personne à qui tu t'attaches, tu dois être en mesure de la protéger. C'est difficile à admettre, mais c'est comme ça. Tu dois assumer les risques que tu fais courir à tes amis. Et je ne suis pas sûr que la petite Chang soit consciente du danger que ça représente.

- Tant qu'on est à Poudlard, on ne risque rien, affirma Harry avec un cran qu'il aurait aimé ressentir pour de bon.

- C'est comme tu le sens, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Hermione était toujours avec Winky, et Ron était allé lui prêter main forte pour la retenir de se cisailler la main avec le couteau de Sirius. 

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle a eu ce couteau! s'exclama Hermione. Sirius, reprenez-le! C'est dangereux, elle va se tuer à force!

- C'est bon, c'est bon, marmonna le Sorcier en arrachant son poignard des mains de l'Elfe. Tu sais, il n'y a pas grands chose où cacher un couteau, dans cette grotte. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de fouiller dans mes affaires.

- Tu entends ça, Winky? fit Hermione. Tu ne dois pas fouiller dans les affaires de Mr Black. C'est extrêment malpoli, et indigne d'un Elfe de maison. 

- Sirius Black n'est pas un Sorcier digne! brailla Winky. Sirius Black est un criminel, un dangereux criminel! Winky ne lui doit pas obéissance! 

Elle était complètement démente. Elle se débattait comme une folle dans les mains de Ron et d'Hermione, et finalement elle cracha à la figure de cette dernière, qui la lâcha, choquée. Winky s'enfuit et s'arrêta au milieu de la grotte, toute petite et tremblante entre ces quatre grands humains.

- Winky n'est plus une Elfe de maison digne de ce nom! geignit-elle. Winky a été chassée par son maître, mais jamais elle ne trahira ses secrets! Winky est une méchante, méchante Elfe! Elle a craché sur Mlle Hermione, mais elle n'est plus une Elfe digne! Méchante Winky!

Et elle se jeta sur le poignard de Sirius. Celui-ci se débattit pour lui faire lâcher prise, et il envoya valser la petite créature dans un mur, où elle s'assoma. Mais dans le corps-à-corps, le couteau lui échappa, et il vint se planter droit dans le pied de Harry

Qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, occupé à retenir Winky de mordre Sirius

L'Elfe de maison retomba au sol avec un couinement évanoui, et Harry poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur en voyant la tâche de sang s'élargir autour de son pied.

- Oh la la grogna Sirius. Ron, ta baguette!

- Heu oui? Je fais quoi?

- Ne fais rien, passe la moi!

Il obéit, et Sirius éxecuta un sort anésthésiant, avant de retirer le couteau de la plaie, puis de guérir celle-ci.

- Elle est complètement jetée! fit Ron en récupérant sa baguette.

Maintenant que Winky était assomée, ils avaient une impression de calme dans la grotte.

- Je dirais plutôt: en manque de Bièraubeurre dit Hermione.

- Hmm fit Sirius. Et maintenant, heu vous devriez peut-être rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour vous et qu'on fasse des recherches. Je compte rester ici encore un bout de temps.

- Quoi? s'écria Harry. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la moitié de mes questions!

- Tu me les poseras par écrit. Je te renvoie Hedwige dès ce soir. Mais ne revenez pas ici, c'est trop risqué.

- Comme tu veux, grogna Harry. 

Ils sortirent lentement de la grotte. Le jeune Sorcier se sentait frustré de ne pas avoir eu toutes ses réponses. Il espérait que Sirius ne profiterait pas trop de leurs correspondances par hibou interposé pour éluder ses questions.

- Encore une chose, fit son parrain au moment de lui dire aurevoir. La fille de Mangemort, là, celle de cet été

- Wakewage? Morgane?

- Ouais. Elle est dans votre classe, pas vrai?

Harry hocha la tête. Son pied était légèrement douloureux.

- Méfiez-vous d'elle, dit Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à son sujet? demanda aussi sec le garçon.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Partez vite, maintenant. Vous n'avez que trop traîné. 

Les trois apprentis Sorciers se mirent en route sur le chemin qui serpentait à flanc de montagne. Sur de derniers signes de salut à Sirius, ils tournèrent au coin d'un rocher et disparurent.

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, l'homme se précipita à l'intérieur de la grotte. Là où Harry avait été blessé, il restait une belle flaque de sang rouge sombre. Le Sorcier prit un tissu propre et l'épongea soigneusement jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Un orage se prépare, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. On a bien fait de se mettre en route.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il avait faim, son pied n'était pas parfaitement guéri et surtout, surtout, il avait très envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner poser à Sirius toutes les questions qui, sur le moment, n'avaient pas réussi à sortir. Plusieurs fois, il s'immobilisa sur le chemin, mais Ron et Hermione le tirèrent en avant:

- Allez, il faut rentrer avant la pluie.

- Si on tarde trop on va avoir des ennuis.

- Surtout qu'on en a déjà, avec ce garde qu'on a stupéfixé!

Le fait était que, maintenant qu'on leur avait fourni une bonne explication quant à l'enlèvement de Winky, leur acte désespéré du matin leur semblait particulièrement ridicule. Ils regrettaient déjà de s'être laissés emporter, et Ron et Hermione étaient en train de discuter de la meilleure excuse qu'ils pourraient fournir quand ils se retrouveraient soumis à un interrogatoire et à (sans aucun doute) une punition.

À l'ouest, le ciel se recouvrait de nuages noirs. Les trois Sorciers pressèrent l'allure. 

- Je trouve que Winky était particulièrement remontée, quand même, disait Ron.

- Moi aussi, fit Hermione. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose. Sûrement que ça a à voir avec les raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore veut la protéger à tout prix.

- À quoi tu penses? Tu-Sais-Qui?

- Oui, dit-elle. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien savoir qui lui soit si précieux.

Encore quelques pas dans le chemin qui descendait en pente raide, puis:

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, reprit Hermione.

- Quoi?

Harry suivait derrière ses deux amis, écoutant d'une oreille distraite, concentré sur le sentier caillouteux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Winky saurait des choses que Croupton a appris à Poudlard, puisqu'ils n'ont eu aucun contact après qu'elle ait été virée?

- Hem réfléchit Ron. Ben, je ne sais pas, c'est sûrement quelque chose qui datait d'avant.

- Oui, mais Sirius a bien mentionné le fait que Croupton était l'espion de Tu-Sais-Qui à Poudlard. Mais Winky ne sait rien de ce qu'a appris Croupton pendant cette année-là.

Encore un silence de vingt mètres. Le ciel noircissait à vue d'il.

- Dites fit encore Hermione, hésitante.

- Ouais? firent Harry et Ron en même temps.

- Et si Vous-Savez-Qui voulait _rescussiter Croupton?_

Là-bas, au-dessus du château, les nuages se vidaient à flots d'eau grise et glaciale. Un premier éclair fusa, suivi du roulement de tonnerre.

- Comment ça? demanda Harry, mais à l'instant même il avait compris.

- Eh bien, en refaisant le même rituel qui lui a rendu la vie: la chaire du serviteur, le sang de l'ennemi, les os du père.

- C'est pour ça que Sirius aurait mis Winky à l'abris, fit Ron en hochant la tête. C'est possible. Il peut se procurer le sang d'un ennemi assez facilement. Quant aux os du père heu, Harry?!

Oh, l'horrible sentiment qui l'envahissait.

- Harry! Attends!

Les éclairs claquaient comme des fouets sur les terres à l'ouest de la montagne. Les premières gouttes tombèrent sur leurs têtes, glaciales.

Ron et Hermione couraient derrière Harry. Il courait, ils couraient, la pluie tombait sur leurs crânes comme des milliers de cloches funèbres.

- Harry! Il faut rentrer au château! On va être coincés par l'orage!

L'horrible, l'horrible sentiment. Qui montait en lui comme la nausée. Qui déferlait sur les digues de sa conscience.

- Harry, PAS PAR LÀ!

- Tu retournes chez Sirius, espèce d'idiot!

- _Harry!_

Vision. Les Elfes de Poudlard larmoyants; la cuisine dévastée.

Flic, floc, les chaussures dans la boue du chemin.

Là, cet arbre, tourner à droite, à gauche au suivant, puis tout droit.

- Harry! Stop, on te suis plus! Dis-nous ce qui se passe.

- Courez!

Vision. Des pattes de chien dans la boue. Un carré de terre retournée.

La pluie s'intensifia.

Vision. Barty Croupton l'imposteur, patricide. 

Vision. Veritaserum. "J'ai tué mon père, et j'ai métamorphosé le cadavre. J'ai usé d'un sortilège pour le réduire à un os unique que j'ai enterré, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité."

Vision. Un chaudron bouillonnant. Des flammes, de la vapeur. "_Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent revivre leur fils. _"

Harry déboula, suffocant, trempé et aveuglé par l'angoisse, devant la grotte de Sirius. Personne à l'intérieur. Mais des pas tracés dans la boue suivaient le chemin vers le haut de la montagne.

Ron et Hermione surgirent peu après:

- Harry, expliques-n

Les pupilles du Sorcier brillaient d'un feu ténébreux.

Le tonnerre claqua. La pluie transformait le sentier en un torrent de boue.

Grimper. Là-haut. Une clairière. Un feu magique, ronflant. Un chaudron de pierre. Hurler:

- Siriuuuuuuuuus!

L'homme se retourna sous la pluie battante. Ce n'était pas son parrain. Ce n'était même plus un homme. Sous ses longs cheveux sales et dégoulinant d'eau, c'était un être féroce, cruel, un être vidé de toute son âme par ses douze années dans la pire des prisons. 

Winky était là. Elle se débattait, mais pas contre le Sorcier qui la martyrisait. Elle se débattait plutôt contre elle-même, brandissant le couteau tout en le repoussant. Elle lâchait de petits couinements qui se perdaient dans le hurlement de la pluie.

- L'orage arrive, dit Hermione en contemplant le ciel.

- Il est déjà là, dit Harry.

Il voulut courir vers le centre de la clairière.

- N'avance pas! menaça Sirius.

Dans un hocquètement de douleur, Winky se trancha la main. Elle tomba dans le chaudron avec un plouf' sinistre.

- Noooon! hurla Harry. 

- _Que la chaire du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître._

Un éclair déchira la trame de l'espace.

Un autre plouf'. Sirius avait entre les mains une cape d'invisibilité. Qui, un instant avant, avait contenu un unique os.

- _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent revivre leur fils. _

- Arrête ça!

Harry lui saisit le poignet et le tordit de toutes ses forces. L'autre le projeta à terre.

Un petite fiole sortit d'une poche.

Harry rampa dans la boue et tira la cheville de Sirius. Il reçut un coup de pied en retour. Il se releva péniblement. Son pied s'était rouvert, saignant abondamment. Un coup de poing le renvoya au sol aussitôt.

- _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris_

- Non!

L'homme bascula dans une gerbe de boue. La pluie tombait, la pluie masquait tout. Pluie, tonnerre, orage. Pluie, tonnerre

Un poing doré, parcouru d'étincelles. Un coup de pied. Le claquement d'une fiole qui éclate. Une tignasse rousse, des corps emmêlés qui se battent. Les yeux noirs, déments, de l'homme qui était son parrain, de l'homme qui se relève. Un autre coup de pied.

Une voix criarde, lancinante:

- Terminez, Mr Black! terminez! ter–mi

Ron et Hermione qui volent, qui sont tombés, qui tombent, qui sont assomés. Sirius qui se relève. 

Mal. Sang. Le poing de l'homme, du parrain, qui lui attrape le col:

- Tu m'offres une excellente opportunité, après tout. Puisque ton ami a cassé la fiole de sang autant prendre à la source.

- Sirius 

Marmonner, à moitié assomé tête qui tourne. Cicatrice mal La lame d'un poignard qui brille, où se reflète un éclair. Qui vrille le ciel. Le tonnerre, tout proche à présent, qui résonne, résonne dans la tête sang

- _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, rescussite celui qui le combat._

"Comme c'est bizarre" songea Harry du fond de ses pensées nébuleuses. J'ai déjà vécu _ça!_

Pleurer. Le sang. La pluie. Coule, coule bouillonne, les vapeurs s'échappent Un éclair fuse. Un éclair fulgure, hi hi. Oui, fulgurepas mal, comme mot, un éclair fulgure Sirius? Sirius est un criminel, a dit Winky? Il a été douze ans à Azkaban, oui. Pourquoi rescussiter Croupton?

Croupton n'est pas mort!

La pensée, comme un coup de fouet.

Croupton n'est pas mort! Il a été embrassé 

Où est le corps?

Qu'est-ce qui émerge du chaudron?

"_Mes fidèles Mangemorts _"

"_Tue-le! _"

Aaaaah! Ce rire sardonique! Cette haine viscérale, cette haine!

Il a tué mes parents.'

"Harry, vous ne comprenez donc pas? Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivi pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire. Essayez de comprendre: c'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père! Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en poursuivant _Peter! _"

Il a tué mes parents.'

"Harry c'est comme si je les avais tué. Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, au lieu de moi"

Il a tué mes parents.'

"J'ai été un des premiers à me rendre sur place après la tuerie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égoûts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient. Et Black riait aux éclats devant ce qu'il restait de Pettigrow: une robe de Sorcier ensanglantée et quelques fragments de son corps."

"Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats"

"Pettigrow c'était ce petit garçon rondouillet qui traînait toujours derrière eux? 

- Il avait un véritable culte pour Black et Potter. Mais il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau."

"Quel idiot il avait toujours été très mauvais dans les combats en duel Il aurait dû laisser faire le Ministère."

"Queudver est un très médiocre Sorcier, n'est-ce pas Queudver?"

"_Lily! Il arrive! Prends Harry et vas-t-en! Lily! _"

Il a tué mes parents.'

" _Lily! Prends Harry et _"

Il a tué mes parents.'

" _Lily! Prends _"

IL A TUÉ MES PARENTS! MES PARENTS! IL LES A TUÉS! MORTS! MORTS! ILS SONT MORTS, IL LES A TUÉ! '

Qui ça?'

Ce qui sortit alors du chaudron, ce fut

Pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Pire que ce que ses yeux refusaient de voir.

Ça n'était pas Barty Croupton.

Ça n'était même pas un humain.

C'était un corps d'homme. 

Vide.

C'était la victime d'un Détraqueur. Ses yeux étaient vides. Son corps ne bougeait plus, ne fonctionnait plus. Il vivait, à l'état lymphatique, mais il ne contenait plus rien.

Ce n'était plus Barty Croupton.

Et ça ne l'était pas à nouveau.

Le rituel avait échoué.

- Maître oh, maître! pleurnichait Winky, serrant contre elle son bras mutilé. Oh, maître, vous allez venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Vous allez m'emmener à la maison, et plus personne ne vous embêtera! Vous allez me reprendre à votre service, n'est-ce pas maître? Winky est votre serviteuse, maître! Emmenez-la chez vous, elle vous protégera jusqu'à sa mort, elle vous accompagnera et vous soutiendra! oh, maître, maître

Elle eut un hocquet. La boue était écarlate de son sang.

- Oh, maître! supplia-t-elle d'une voix ténue, ténue

Elle bascula sur le flanc, aux pieds de son maître sans âme.

- Win–ky gémit Harry.

Il essaya de se rapprocher pour lui porter secours. Sa tête était si lourde

La pluie lui martelait le crâne. Tout son corps étalé au sol n'était qu'une grande plaie lancinante. Et les voix dans sa tête

Sirius Black riait comme un dément sous l'orage.

Il y eut un retour. Il y eut un lendemain. Il y eut un entretien avec Dumbledore. Il y eut Harry n'était même pas sûr d'être encore en vie, tant son esprit lui paraissait détaché du reste. Peut-être qu'il avait reçu un baiser, lui aussi.

Il voguait.

Loin.

Noir.

****************

C'était l'histoire du petit garçon sur la colline

un jour il partait se promener

et

****************

Tu es belle, ma femme, douce beauté des îles.'

Arrête ça, idiot!'

Vraiment?'

il est tard'

Le bébé dort.'

On ne t'a jamais dit qu'une femme enceinte avait besoin de repos?'

tu as dû oublier de le signaler'

*****************

- MORGANE!

Il était dans une ville, de nuit. Les rues étaient illuminées par les lampadaires. Seules quelques fenêtres brillaient encore à travers les volets. Il devait être minuit passé.

- Morgane, montre-toi!

Un chat traversa la route au pas de course, puis s'immobilisa sur le trottoir, où il tourna ses yeux de feu vers le garçon, avant de s'éclipser dans l'ombre.

- Morgane! Tu es toujours là, pas la peine de te cacher!

Une poubelle se renversa dans un bruit d'enfer, sous l'action du vent ou d'un rôdeur nocturne à quatre pattes.

- Sors de l'ombre!

Il pivota sur ses talons. Elle était là, à deux pas, vêtue d'une robe de soirée, ses cheveux mi-longs en bataille piqués d'une fleur, une clématite. Ses yeux de louve brillaient d'un feu inquiétant à la lueur des réverbères.

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent du regard plusieurs minutes durant. Puis:

- J'accepte, dit Harry.

Elle parut surprise, mais à peine. Elle esquissa un sourire:

- Laquelle?

- Je n'accepte pas de choisir. Pas tout de suite. J'accepte ton enseignement.

- Ah oui? s'étonna Morgane. Peut-on savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

- Non. Et je pose une condition à mon acceptation.

- J'écoute.

- Tu dois tout me raconter.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, en attente de quelque chose. Comme ça ne venait pas, elle dit:

- Tout quoi?

- Qui tu es, d'où te viennent ces pouvoirs, ce que tu sais sur moi et sur Voldemort, pourquoi tu hantes mes rêves chaque nuit et qui est à l'origine des mini-mondes de cauchemar qui traînent aux endroits les plus inappropriés de Poudlard.

- Tout ça à la fois?

- Prends autant de temps que nécessaire pour que je comprenne bien. Pas plus; j'en ai marre de tes mises en scène. 

- Alors suis-moi.

Elle tourna les talons. Harry la suivit dans l'ombre des maisons assoupies.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, peut-être trois ou quatre rues. Il ne reconnaissait pas la ville, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison à ce qu'ils se retrouvent là. Pour tout dire, il la pressentait.

Morgane pivota face à Harry et désigna une façade d'un geste gracieux.

- C'est ici.

La maison était petite, intime. Un petit jardin l'entourait. À part ça, Harry voyait mal ce qui la rendait particulière.

Obéissant à un instinct du plus profond de son être, il tourna lentement les yeux vers le panneau de la rue.

Godric's Hollow.

- Ok. Alors c'est là qu'habitaient mes parents?

- Oui, dit-elle simplement. 

Elle poussa le petit portillon, qui grinça dans les aiguës. Ele entra de son pas déhanché, sa robe voletant autour de ses jambes. Harry la suivit plus silencieusement. 

Le jardin était propre et bien entretenu. Des rosiers en occupaient la majeure partie, de toutes les espèces et de toutes les couleurs. Le mur de la maison était fraîchement repeint. Morgane poussa la porte sans frapper; elle s'ouvrit en silence.

À l'intérieur, tout était dévasté. Le tapis avait brûlé, la poussière s'amoncelait, les toiles d'araignées occupaient tout le plafond et même en dessous. Jetant un coup d'il à la porte qu'il venait de franchir, Harry s'aperçut qu'elle était branlante, défoncée et rongée par les vers. De même, le jardin était envahi par les mousses et le lierre, et toutes les plantes étaient mortes de longue date.

Il s'avança plus avant dans la maison. Les meubles étaient heurtés, parfois même réduits en miettes. Dans la pièce suivante, le toit s'était effondré, recouvrant tout de gravats.

- Alors c'est ici que fit Harry, mais sa voix s'éteignit.

- Oui, dit Morgane, imperturbable. À cet endroit précis.

Elle désignait un angle du mur. Il s'y jeta à genoux, fouilla sous les décombres. Là. Le tapis était imbibé d'une vieille, vieille tâche de sang. Vieille de quatorze ans.

- Et pour lui, dit Morgane en retournant dans l'entrée, ça s'est passé là.

Harry la suivit. Pas de sang, cette fois. L'Avada Kedavra avait fait du travail propre.

Soudain, il eut envie de vomir. Il sortit précipitament de la maison. À peine dans le jardin, le charme opéra à nouveau et il eut la vision d'une maison comme neuve et d'une roseraie flamboyante sous les lampadaires.

Morgane sortit et referma soigneusement la porte.

- Comment tu sais tout ça? demanda âcrement Harry, une fois son malaise passé.

- Tu pourrais le savoir aussi, si tu acceptais ta condition, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe en face de lui.

- Ma condition? Vas-y, déballe tes salades. Je ne m'énerve plus. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

- Ta condition d'Élu.

"Aïe", se dit Harry, non sans cynisme.

- Ah ouais? fit-il. C'est marrant, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'en avait pas sorti une pareille.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus. Crois moi, j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton parrain? Sirius Black?

Harry fit un bond:

- COMMENT SAIS-TU ÇA?

- Je te l'ai dit. Il y a des choses que toi aussi tu pourrais savoir si tu le voulais.

- Parce que je suis l'Élu, hein?

- Exactement.

- Alors toi aussi, tu es l'Élue?

Le visage de la Sorcière se ferma.

- Pas loin. Je suis _une _ élue.

- Pourquoi pas _la _?

- Parce que c'est tombé sur toi, crétin.

- Il y en a beaucoup, des "élus"?

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi?

- De leur naissance. De leurs pouvoirs. De l'époque.

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- Quelle est la révélation suivante? Je suis l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor? Tu es la fille de Voldemort? Ma mère était une Mangemorte?

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

- Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?

- Parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur. Continue.

- Quelle est ta question suivante, alors?

- Que doit faire l'Élu?

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

- Non.

- Tuer Voldemort.

Ça n'avait rien d'une surprise. Mais il s'écria:

- Pas question!!!

Morgane arracha un brin d'herbe, qu'elle déchira distraitement.

- Toi seul peux

- Non, non et non! Pas question! J'en ai marre qu'on me mette ça devant le nez, en disant: "tu n'as pas le choix"

Il stoppa son déballage, conscient de s'être fait avoir. Morgane souriait largement.

- Tu as compris. Alors, laquelle tu choisis? 

Ginny. Hermione. Cho.

Pourquoi une des trois? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui demandait, à lui?

Non, non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

- Le problème, dit Morgane, c'est que tu confonds complètement le rêve et la vie réelle. Tu crois que la fille que tu vois dans tes nuits et la Wakewage que tu as en horreur ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas?

- Là n'est pas la question. La question est de savoir si, selon toi, les deux filles que tu délaissera dans le rêve souffriront dans la réalité.

- Et quelle est la réponse?

- À toi d'en décider. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

Ne pas s'énerver. Il s'était promis.

- Bon, alors en quoi tu m'es utile? fit-il sèchement.

- Simple. Je t'apprends à te battre. Le reste c'est à toi de voir.

Il inspira un bon coup l'air frais de la nuit.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Il sut comment elle allait frapper avant même qu'elle ne le fasse, et son coup, plus mortel qu'un obus, ne le fit même pas frémir.

Il répliqua. C'était un duel de magie pure, exaltée à son niveau le plus haut. Les perceptions des deux adversaires s'étendaient à l'infini, les coups, les parades et les répliques se jouaient, non pas au moment de les faire, mais deux à trois coups en avance, grâce à leurs instincts infiniment amplifiés.

L'air autour des deux adolescents n'était plus qu'une boule de feu magique, parcourue d'éclairs, dans laquelle fusait parfois quelque symbole occulte échappé d'un sortilège. Et, quelque part au loin, résonnait comme un chant un chant qui rappelait certains souvenirs à Harry un chant d'espoir

Le chant du phénix?

- Stop! Ça suffit pour ce soir.

- Déjà? fit Harry, à peine échauffé.

Morgane avait les joues en feu et les yeux brillants de fatigue. Cela le surprit, lui qui n'aurait jamais cru la voir un jour fatiguée.

- Ouais, déjà. J'ai encore une chose à te montrer. 

Le monde autour d'eux changea du tout au tout. Ils étaient à présent au bord d'un gouffre immense, traversé seulement par un pont de corde branlant. Des nuages bleutés cachaient le fond du gouffre, et des majestueuses statues étaient taillées dans les parois, qui rappelaient des Bouddhas de taille démentielle.

Morgane s'engagea sur le pont, qui tangua violement. Arrivée en son milieu, elle s'arrêta pour attendre Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui: ce bord du gouffre était paisible, couvert de verdure endormie et baigné par les rayons de la lune. De l'autre côté, en revanche, il faisait noir comme dans un four, et il ne distinguait rien.

Il comprenait en quoi consistait l'épreuve, mais il n'était pas très sûr de sa pertinence: c'était une chose de se lancer sur un pont de corde en sachant très bien qu'on pourrait faire demi-tour, c'en était une autre de se décider irrévocablement à suivre la voie proposée par Morgane, dans les rêves et dans la réalité.

Mais quand il posa le pied sur le pont, une foule de sentiments déferla en lui. Tout à coup, la rive verdoyante et baignée par la lune prenait pour lui le visage de ses amis, de Dumbledore, de Poudlard, de l'amour de Cho et du réconfort apporté par Ron et Hermione. En revanche, l'autre bord du gouffre lui évocait un combat sans merci, un destin noir où il serait seul face à son pire ennemi, sans échappatoire et sans pitié. Effrayé, il recula. Morgane guettait ses réactions, imperturbable.

Avant. Arrière. Sécurité. Fatalité. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir payer aussi cher le prix de la disparition de Voldemort.

Surgis de nulle part, des fantômes commencèrent à l'assaillir. D'abord Hagrid: "C'est un Sorcier extrêmement puissant, Harry. Je crois bien que Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait encore à lui faire peur."

Puis Ron: "Harry Il ne faut surtout pas faire de bêtises. Laisse faire Dumbledore, il sait ce qu'il fait."

Hermione: "Il m'a volé ma main Un jour, je lui ferai payer."

"_Lily! Il arrive! _"

Cedric: "Ne le laisse pas te vaincre, Harry! Ne lâche pas!"

" Ton père arrive. Il veut te voir Tout ira bien tiens bon"

Et Cho: "Harry? Je voudrais que tu fasses une chose. Pour me rassurer. Je voudrais que tu acceptes ton combat. Tant que tu t'y refuses, tu y es mal préparé. Il y a une personne dans cette école, qui veut t'aider. Laisse-toi faire, s'il te plaît. Arrête de fuir sans cesse."

Morgane?

Sirius: "Méfiez-vous d'elle."

Sirius! 

- D'accord! hurla Harry, une lueur de démence au fond de ses yeux.

Il entra sur le pont.

– fin du chapitre 19 –

Whaoh ça m'épate d'en être déjà à dix-neuf chapitres le prochain aborde la vingtaine, c'est incroyable! voilà qui rehausse ma barre. Je pensais à vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre chapitres, mais ça va être plus proche de la trentaine, j'ai l'impression. Ah là là y en a qui feraient mieux de réviser leur bac, tiens, plutôt que de s'investir dans de telles abérations ^_^

J'ai enfin lâché ma scène centrale avec Sirius! Toute l'année s'axe là-dessus. C'est l'ultime coup dur porté à Harry. Maintenant, ça va être beaucoup plus sombre. Mais que fout Dumbledore? Et Voldy, où est-ce qu'il a disparu? 

Je suis très fière de moi, parce que ça faisait longtemsp que j'avais envie d'avouer ma vraie pensée à propos de Sirius. Mais comme la plupart des lecteurs en sont fans c'est vrai qu'il est adorable, un véritable père pour Harry. Mais réfléchissez 5 minutes. James et Sirius étaient des petits génies en cours, pas vrai? C'est Mc Gonagall qui le dit au tome 3. Bien. Maintenant, l'Avada Kedavra est un sort de très, très haut niveau, pas vrai? Il ne blesse pas, il ne détruit pas, alors comment est-ce que le duel entre Sirius et Queudver a pu dévaster une rue entière? COMMENT EST-CE QUE QUEUDVER A PU TUER 13 PERSONNES? alors qu'il avait toujours été une merde en cours? 

On peut aller plus loin, encore. Au tome 1, Hagrid nous dit ceci: "Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait ta cicatrice? C'est la trace du mauvais sort que Tu-Sais-Qui a lancé contre toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison." et encore: "La maison était complètement détruite." (chapitre 1). On sait aussi que, quand Tom Jedusor a tué son père et ses grand-parents, on a retrouvé les cadavres étendus, rigides, avec une expression de terreur sur le visage, mais rien n'était abîmé ni détruit. Alors pourquoi est-ce que chez les Potter tout a explosé? Comment est-ce que Queudver, un Sorcier médiocre, surtout en duel (dixit Mc Gonagall) aurait réussi à tuer 13 personnes et à dévaster la rue?

Voilà. On peut contester ma théorie. Je suppose d'ailleurs que J.K Rowling a une très bonne explication à donner là-dessus. Mais, au moins pour le temps de ma fic, imaginez cinq secondes: et si c'était Sirius?

Ona


	20. Incendio

****

Chapitre 20: _Incendio_

Drago Malefoy chiffona distraitement la lettre de son père, avant d'y mettre le feu. Très bien. Les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, étaient clairs, il acceptait enfin d'accorder leur chance aux apprentis-Mangemorts de Poudlard. Drago n'allait pas le décevoir.

Il était assis dans un profond fauteuil d'une salle inoccupée, Sylverstelle adossée à ses genoux. Autour d'eux, un cercle d'une dizaine d'élèves, la plupart des Serpentards, attendaient ses instructions.

Drago regarda les cendres de la lettre voleter doucement. Quand elles touchèrent la moquette, il se tourna vers ses auditeurs et se lança:

- Les Peulards doivent être éradiqués, dit-il. 

Les apprentis Mangemorts scandèrent en chur:

- Les Peulards doivent être éradiqués.

- Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche.

- Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche, répètèrent-ils.

- Bien, fit Drago en se levant. Pour commencer cette réunion, j'ai à vous présenter notre nouvel allié, et la personne à qui nous devrons rapporter nos actions jusqu'à la victoire finale. Voici l'un des plus proches serviteurs du Seigneur Sombre.

Ce disant, il tendait la main vers une zone d'ombre à proximité de la cheminée. Tous les apprentis Mangemorts fixèrent l'endroit avec perplexité, ouvrant de grands yeux hésitants ou secouant la tête doucement. Drago se délectait de les voir ainsi se demander de quoi il parlait. Oui, il était le seul à connaître ce secret-là, le seul à qui Voldemort avait alloué la connaissance. 

- Ooh, fit Sylverstelle de ce ton évanescent qui était le sien, l'ombre bouge et se referme.

- En effet, ma douce, dit Drago en souriant de toutes ses dents. 

Les autres apprentis Mangemorts, les Passemorts, comme eux-même s'appelaient, commençaient à se demander où était l'humour, et ce qui passait par la tête de leur chef. Mais soudain, une voix sortit de l'ombre, que Drago fut le seul à entendre:

- Arrête ce petit jeu, Malefoy. Passe-leur le mot.

- Ça va, j'allais le faire de toute façon, bougonna le Serpentard.

Il tendit à Sylverstelle le papier qui accompagnait la lettre de son père. Elle le lut, ses grands yeux sombres brillants d'excitation. Finalement, elle tendit le papier à son voisin et fixa l'ombre près de la cheminée, remuant doucement les lèvres. Un à un, tous les Passemorts lurent le papier et relevèrent la tête. À présent, tous pouvaient voir le Mangemort, debout dans l'ombre, sa capuche masquant en partie son visage. Les élèves remuèrent avec excitation.

- Un Sortilège du Secret, n'est-ce pas? fit un Serdaigle, le seul représentant de sa maison parmis les Passemorts. Qui en est le Gardien?

- Le même qui a rédigé cette note, dit l'homme. Notre Seigneur en personne.

Un frisson d'effervescence parcourut l'assemblée à l'idée que Voldemort Lui-même s'intéressait à eux.

- Rodulphus Lestrange, ici présent, est notre supérieur à l'intérieur de ce château, déclara Drago en prenant son ton de chef. Il est ici pour

- Je suis ici pour une mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je peux très bien expliquer moi-même, merci, Malefoy, dit sèchement Lestrange. Assied-toi avec les autres.

Livide et essayant de masquer sa rage, Drago obéit. Il écouta le Mangemort expliquer en détails le plan. Quand il eût fini, tous les Passemorts s'agitèrent et échangèrent des regards enthousiastes.

- Je vous reverrai ici dans une semaine, déclara l'homme de son ton glacial. Soyez au rendez-vous et ne vous faites pas prendre. Maintenant que vous êtes dans le secret de ma présence, la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera terrible si vous le trahissez. Terrible

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de rendez-vous en échangeant des propos murmurés. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer, et chacun emprunta un chemin différent pour regagner sa salle commune. Quant à Drago, il prit Sylverstelle par la taille et l'entraîna dans une direction au hasard. 

- Le Mangemort a été très méchant avec toi, pauvre Drago, fit-elle de sa voix étrange. 

- Mmh, dit-il en gonflant le torse. Je ne me laisserai jamais dominer par un simple sous-fifre du Maître. Je n'ai obéi que pour préserver le calme de la réunion, mais j'attends mon heure.

- Ooh, je sais que tu l'attends.

Quand elle parlait, on avait toujours l'impression que l'esprit de Sylverstelle était aillleurs. Pourtant, ses remarques étaient sensées. Mais elles paraissaient évanescentes. 

Ils étaient dans un couloir désert. Drago s'arrêta pour faire face à sa Dame. Il sentait un désir violent, animal, monter en lui. Il l'embrassa, et elle rit dans son cou:

- Que tu es fougeux, mon petit Chevalier! L'ombre et la flamme, vraiment 

Et, comme il la collait au mur pour mieux l'embrasser, elle dodelinait de la tête. Soudain, elle poussa un cri:

- Ooh, ça arrive bientôt! Drago, c'est pour bientôt.

- Quoi? fit-il en s'arrachant à son étreinte. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, mon ange? 

Elle sourit largement, les yeux dans le flou. 

- La flamme tombe et tranche, chuchota-t-elle. Il sera bientôt là, mais ce n'est pas ce que nous pensions.

- Quoi? Ça va se passer comment?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, gémit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il arrive, mais l'autre s'est bien préparé. Le combat sera long, magie contre magie, magie contre magie, oui

Sa voix devenait plus aiguë, alors que la vision s'affirmait. Drago la sentit s'affaisser et la soutint. Ses doigts aux ongles longs se crispèrent sur ses joues, sur ses yeux

- Ooh, je vois les Peulards ils ont peur, mais ils se sont préparés malgré tout. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'Il leur amène Mais elle! Drago. Elle, elle sait! Elle va tout faire pour les pousser à combattre et il la suit, il a fini par perdre. Il la suit

- Wakewage, fit Drago.

Ça n'était pas une question. Une seule personne au monde, à part Dumbledore, pouvait vouloir forcer Potter à combattre Voldemort, et Sylverstelle avait dit "elle". Le temps était venu d'une nouvelle petite visite à la Gryffondor rénégate

- Viens, dit-il en la tirant par la main. On va voir quelqu'un.

- Oh, c'est vrai? fit-elle de son ton planant. 

La vision était finie, Sylverstelle retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle le suivit, alors qu'il descendait des escaliers et enfilait des couloirs, allant toujours plus bas dans les fondations du château. Ils arrivèrent finalement à cet endroit où il était venu, plusieurs mois auparavant, et où le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Cette fois, il prit bien soin de contourner la trappe, qui s'ouvrit méchament comme ils passaient à côté d'elle. Dessous, ils virent la grotte noire et humide, éclairée seulement par le trou de la trappe, au fond de laquelle il savait se trouver un lac marécageux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ils continuèrent plusieurs mètres durant, découvrirent un escalier, le prirent. Drago ne savait pas comment retrouver la salle aux statues sans passer par le marécage, mais il savait qu'ils se trouvaient une dizaine de mètres trop haut.

Finalement, la chance leur sourit: Drago reconnut les armures et les tapisseries qui signalaient le couloir par lequel il était sorti de la salle de Wakewage. Poussant une porte dont il était à peu près sûr qu'elle était la bonne, ils trouvèrent une salle de classe tout à fait banale, avec des tables et des chaises couvertes de poussière. Désapointé, il referma la porte et ouvrit la suivante. C'était la bonne.

La salle était encore plus immense que dans son souvenir, et garnie de centaines de statues en marbre, représentant toutes sortes de Sorciers, et même d'autres créatures. Et en son centre, à plus de trois cents mètres de l'entrée, il y avait de grands éclairs de magie folle.

Drago et Sylverstelle marchèrent jusque là. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le marbre gris, et Wakewage devait être alertée de leur présence, à présent. 

Et pourtant, elle ne sortit pas du cercle où elle était assise. En fait, c'était comme si elle ne les avait pas entendus. Elle leur tournait le dos, exactement comme la dernière fois, sauf qu'alors Drago était entré par l'autre côté de la salle. Avait-elle décidé de surveiller la porte par laquelle il avait surgi, craignant qu'il ne revienne? Ou était-ce un hasard?

Mais alors qu'il allait lancer une moquerie pour se signaler, la voix tranchante de la Gryffondor l'arrêta:

- Je vous ai vu, Mangemorts.

Une pause, pendant laquelle il chercha à comprendre si elle parlait de lui et de Sylverstelle. Puis il ricana:

- Non non, pas Mangemorts, désolé. Pas encore.

Wakewage pivota lentement pour leur faire face. De la magie volait de toutes parts. 

- C'est une manie de surgir pendant mes rituels? fit-elle avec une haine méprisante.

- Ouais, ça commence à me plaire, fit Drago avec la même haine méprisante (il était au moins aussi doué qu'elle sur ce plan-là). Je crois que je vais venir plus souvent.

- Et tu amène ta racaille de Serpentard avec toi, cracha-t-elle en désignant la fille aux longs cheveux blancs.

Drago allait se jeter sur Wakewage et lui faire ravaler ça, mais Sylverstelle rigola doucement et dit:

- Oh, oui, il m'emmène partout. Vois-tu, nous, les Serpentards, ne sommes pas liés par certaines considérations stupides, telles que la pitié.

Et, ce disant, elle donna un grand coup de pied qui effaça tout un pan du dessin de Wakewage.

Quand Drago avait fait ça, elle l'avait reçu comme un coup physique, extrêmement douloureux. Il s'était attendu à la voir hurler de nouveau, mais cette fois-là, elle bondit sur ses pieds et sauta à la gorge de Sylverstelle. Les deux filles roulèrent à terre et se battirent comme des chiffonières. Drago allait saisir Wakewage par les cheveux et libérer sa Dame, mais déjà celle-ci avait maîtrisé son attaquante. 

- Justement, cracha-t-elle en maintenant Wakewage au sol d'une poigne de fer, ça tombe bien, Drago et moi avions l'intention de te poser quelques petites questions.

- Tu devrais peut-être la laisser respirer si tu veux qu'elle nous réponde, mon ange, conseilla tranquillement Drago.

Mais Wakewage rua, se tordit et se débattit tant et si bien qu'elle finit par rejeter Sylverstelle sur le côté, et avant que Drago ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle les tenait tous deux en joue avec sa baguette.

- Ooh, regarde Drago! fit Sylverstelle en se relevant. La vilaine Gryffondor se défend, et avec une baguette! Dangereuse baguette! Vilaine Wakewage, vilaine! 

Puis, inclinant la tête et faisant rouler ses yeux comme un serpent, comme Drago l'avait déjà vue faire quand on lui résistait, elle siffla:

- Baisse ta baguette, vilaine petite Morgane, ou ce sera la dernière chose que tu auras fait dans ta misérable vie!

- Essaye toujours de me l'arracher, dit tranquillement Wakewage. Je te prends en duel quand tu veux. Tous les deux, si vous voulez.

Mais Drago éclata de rire, ce qui sembla la dérouter:

- Tu ne doutes de rien! Et tu crois qu'on va se battre à deux contre toi, comme ça? Très bien si tu veux souffrir _Expelliarmus!_

Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna pas: elle était prête, et avait déjà dressé un bouclier avant que le sort ne la frappe. Aussitôt, elle répliqua d'un "_Tarentalegra! _" et Drago se mit à danser incontrôlablement. Tout en tentant de calmer ses jambes, il entendit Sylverstelle lancer un Stupéfix, qui ricocha sur le bouclier et endommagea une statue proche. Wakewage cria "_Trepido! _" et le sol se mit à trembler, à gronder, à se craqueler, mais la Serpentarde avait eu le temps de libérer Drago du charme qui le faisait danser, et tous deux se jetèrent à terre. À l'aveuglette, parmi les tressaillements de la terre en éruption, il parvint à lancer un "_Petrificus totalus! _" mais ne put voir s'il avait fait mouche. De grosses fissures se formaient à présent dans le marbre, qui se contractait et se craquelait comme de la roche. 

Puis le phénomène se dissipa, et les deux élèves se relevèrent, mais ce fut pour être immédiatement pris dans un tourbillon de magie qui les fit valser au loin. Mais ils se remirent sur leurs pieds rapidement, et braquèrent leurs baguettes sur Wakewage

Qui braquait la sienne sur eux. 

- Ok, on fait quoi, là? fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. 

- Nous pourrions t'avoir en un instant, Wakewage, dit Drago. Nous sommes deux contre un.

- Bravo, se moqua-t-elle, tu sais compter. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'en pense: je suis plus rapide que vous deux réunis, et je me bats bien mieux. Si vous esquissez ne serait-ce qu'un Expelliarmus, j'en envoie au moins un des deux dans les pommes. 

- Elle ne plaisante pas, Drago, dit Sylverstelle de sa voix amusée. 

On aurait dit qu'elle riait intérieurement de la situation. Drago, lui, n'avait pas envie de rire, et il était en train de chercher comment sortir de là, quand il lui vint une idée:

- Ok, dit-il, alors tu réponds à nos questions, et il se pourrait bien qu'on ne te dénonce pas à McGonagall. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit au courant de tes agissements au milieu de la nuit

Mais elle agita sa baguette méprisemment; le bout de celle-ci était à vingt centimètres du nez de Drago.

- C'est plutôt vous qui allez répondre aux miennes, petits Mangemorts de pacotille. Ou je vous ferai cracher du sang par les oreilles pendant une semaine. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici?

- À ton avis? T'interroger.

- Ah ouais? À quel sujet?

- Devine! lança ironiquement Drago. Par exemple, sur ce qu'une Gryffondor fiche à réaliser des enchantements toutes les nuits.

- Tu as la mémoire courte, Malefoy. Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois. 

- Je le sais bien, répliqua-t-il, agacé. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire à Potter?

- Rien qui te concernes, cracha-t-elle.

- Mauvaise réponse! dit joyeusement Sylverstelle, lançant à nouveau son regard de prédateur par-dessus les trois baguettes croisées. La petite Morgane ne veut pas être sincère Mais comment y remédier? Elle nous tient en joue, et nous la tenons aussi

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, ma douce. Elle nous répondra.

- Vraiment? ricana Wakewage. Pleure, Malefoy! Tu peux courir pour l'avoir, ta réponse!

- Ooh, et elle est malpolie gémit Sylverstelle. Il faut faire quelque chose, il faut!

- Sortez d'ici, grinça l'autre. Sortez immédiatement et ne revenez jamais, et il se pourrait que Dumbledore continue à tout ignorer des agissements des Passemorts.

La phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre juste sur leurs têtes: Drago et Sylverstelle reculèrent d'un coup, abasourdis et terrassés. Elle savait! Mais comment? Qui avait parlé? Et surtout qu'allait dire Lestrange? Allaient-ils être punis? À cette idée, Drago se mettait à trembler incontrôlablement. Sylverstelle n'était pas mieux, et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras en gémissant:

- Oouh, la Gryffondor est au courant! Vilaine, vilaine, comment a-t-elle su? Il faut la tuer, mon ange, il faut! Elle ne peut pas savoir ça, c'est interdit, nous seuls le savons! Il ne faut pas que ça se sache dans le château! Mais comment l'empêcher d'aller raconter?

- Je ne dirai rien si vous ne dites rien sur moi, et si vous ne revenez plus jamais ici, fit Wakewage. Je n'en ai rien à faire, de vos petites réunions secrètes, vous pouvez continuer à vous faire des illusions si ça vous chante. Mais si vous entrez à nouveau dans cette salle

Elle laissa traîner son ton de manière significative. Drago n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il commença à reculer, Sylverstelle toujours serrée contre lui, et cria:

- Tu auras des nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Morgane Wakewage! Prends garde à toi!

- Qu'il vienne! cria-t-elle comme une hystérique. Ce vieil ami à moi, qu'il vienne! Je l'accueillerai avec joie!

Et alors que les deux Serpentards regagnaient rapidement la sortie ils entendirent résonner son rire, et c'était un rire de démente.

Le mois de mars fut extrêment pluvieux. Toute trace de neige avait fondu dans le parc, et il n'y avait plus qu'un vent humide et glacé qui sifflait dans les couloirs et gelait les élèves. Drago avait pris l'habitude de passer par les couloirs situés le plus loin des murs extérieurs, ceux où il faisait le moins froid. Cela l'obligeait à faire des détours, et plusieurs fois Rusard les surprit, lui, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais même si le Cracmol n'aurait pas hésité à donner une punition simplement pour les avoir trouvé à un endroit insolite du château, il n'osait pas s'en prendre à un Malefoy. Drago et ses compagnons jouissaient donc d'une parfaite impunité.

Ce jour-là, en arrivant devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il surprit une conversation. Immédiatement, il se plaqua contre le mur, tout près de la porte, et fit signe à ses deux trolls de se taire. Il avait reconnu les voix sans difficultés: l'une était celle du Weasley, le "professeur" duquel ils avaient l'honneur de recevoir des "cours", et la deuxième n'était autre que Dumbledore. 

- Ça ne sera plus très long, disait le chef des Peulards. Une question de semaines, plus de mois.

- Croyez-vous? Il n'y aucun signe

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, coupa l'amoureux des Moldus. Aucun signe, en effet.

- Sera-t-il prêt? demanda Weasley.

- Lui? À n'en point douter.

- Non. Vous savez de qui je parle.

- Ah (Dumbledore marqua une pause). Ce n'est plus de nous que cela dépent.

- En êtes-vous sûr? Je ne vois aucun signe que l'autre n'y arrive mieux que vous ne le feriez.

- Aucun signe, oui murmura pensivement Dumbledore. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, Bill Vos élèves attendent. Bon cours.

Drago regarda le directeur sortir, déconcerté, mais l'homme ne lui prêta pas attention. Weasley sortit à son tour pour attendre les élèves; les autres Serpentards commençaient à pointer leur nez au bout du couloir.

- Allez, rentrez, dit le "professeur" en retournant à son bureau.

Drago échangea un regard avec Crabbe et Goyle, qui pouffèrent. Encore un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui s'annonçait marrant.

- Et quand tu as lancé cette Bombabouse, Drago! s'esclaffait Pansy Parkinson. Ça c'était bien joué! Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête!

- Et c'est normal, il n'en a pas, fit Drago, fier de lui.

Les Serpentards descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Un essaim d'admirateurs s'était formé autour du garçon, comme à son habitude. Pansy n'en pouvait plus d'admiration, Milicent Bulstrode ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et même Ken Bundy paraissait content de la manière dont ils avaient mené la pagaille, malgré sa haine pour Drago. 

- Mais le mieux, poursuivait Pansy, c'était l'Endommagus sur le prof! Là, j'avoue, tu as bien visé! Il était juste derrière Goyle quand tu l'as lancé.

- Un Weasley devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas se mettre du mauvais côté de la baguette quand on a affaire à un Malefoy, dit fièrement Drago.

Ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall, et il aperçut les Gryffondors qui descendaient de leur tour. À la traîne, le regard vide et l'air martyrisé, venait Potter. Ses amis, le pouilleux et la Sang-de-Bourbe, marchaient devant: ils ne lui parlaient apparemment plus, ou alors c'est Potter qui ne répondait pas. Drago ne put résister à la tentation: encore grisé par son succès auprès de ceux de sa classe, il se détacha du groupe pour marcher droit sur son ennemi favori.

- Alors, Potter? lança-t-il. Une petite déprime? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu fait encore des gros cauchemars?

- Ta gueule, Malefoy, gronda le Gryffondor.

- Et tu n'as plus de répartie, en plus! railla-t-il. Pauvre petit Potter il a l'air bien malheureux. Tu as écrit à ta maman? Oups, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu ne peux _pas_ lui écrire elle doit être bien soulagée d'être morte!

Le regard que le garçon leva sur Drago était si noir, si plein de haine, qu'il le fit hésiter un instant. Mais seulement un instant, et il se reprit bien vite en avançant encore plus près, le torse gonflé, l'air fier.

- Tu sais, Potter je me suis toujours demandé comment ils avaient pu te mettre au monde. Ils devaient vraiment être désespérés enfin, si ça se trouve, ils ont pas supporté. C'est peut-être même _eux _qui ont demandé à Black de les trahir. Ils en avaient marre de te supporter, alors ils

Mais il ne put pas finir. Au mot "Black", Potter avait bondi avec une telle violence que Drago perdit l'équilibre et qu'ils roulèrent tous deux sur le sol dallé. Il était en position d'infériorité, Potter lui immobilisait les bras, et surtout le Gryffondor donnait des coups de poings et de pieds d'une puissance incroyable. Drago essaya de se débattre, mais déjà il sentait sa conscience s'enfuir, à mesure que les coups pleuvaient et lui obscurcissaient l'esprit. Il vit tout de même Crabbe et Goyle se précipiter à son aide, et Weasley, Granger, Dean et Londubat tenter de retenir Potter, mais celui-ci fit un geste de son bras qui envoya tout le monde valser en arrière dans un déferlement de magie. C'était incroyable. Il ne tenait même pas sa baguette. Drago avait déclenché une rage comme il n'en aurait jamais espéré, mais maintenant il en faisait les frais, et ses yeux commençaient à se voiler sous les coups

- POTTER! 

La voix résonna sur tous les murs et fit trembler les sabliers géants. Potter stoppa ses coups, mais ne relâcha pas Drago pour autant. Celui-ci luttait contre l'évanouissement.

Mc Gonagall arriva à grands pas furieux et écarta violemment le Gryffondor. Pansy se précipita pour aider Drago à se relever, mais il repoussa son bras. Sa tête tournait et le sang pulsait violemment contre ses tempes. Il s'assit douloureusement pour voir ce qui se passait.

Mc Gonagall avait repoussé Potter contre un mur et elle hurlait comme une hystérique:

- ON N'A JAMAIS VU JAMAIS UNE VIOLENCE MALADIVE, POTTER, MALADIVE! JE N'EN CROIS PAS VOUS DANS MON BUREAU, POTTER, IMMÉDIATEMENT! ET N'ESPÉREZ PAS VOUS EN TIRER APRES UNE SCENE PAREILLE! 

Sans un mot, Potter se dirigea vers les étages et disparut. McGonagall se tourna brièvement vers Pansy, lui ordonna d'emmener Drago à l'infirmerie, puis suivit son élève. La victoire était totale. L'ennemi allait être renvoyé sans tarder. Pour un tel résultat, ça valait bien un nez cassé et un après-midi à l'infirmerie.

- Oh! s'ecria Pomfresh en le voyant entrer, suivi de près par son troupeau de Serpentards, mais marchant sans aide. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué, Malefoy?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit-il hargneusement. Je suis ici pour que vous me soigniez, pas pour répondre à vos questions.

Pomfresh se renfrogna, mais elle ne lui retira pas de points, et de toute façon il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait le droit de le faire. Elle le fit s'assoir et lui donna à boire une potion fumante.

- Sortez tous! ordonna-t-elle aux Serpentards, tandis que Drago sentait un étrange tiraillement sur le haut du crâne et que d'étranges choses blondes obscurcissaient sa vue. Se regardant dans une glace, il s'aperçut qu'il était désormais paré de deux petites cornes oranges et que ses sourcils descendaient jusqu'au joues.

- Aarh! fit-il. Enlevez-moi ça!

- Ce sont les effets de la potion, Mr Malefoy, dit tranquillement l'infirmière. Ça disparaîtra dans vingt-quatre heures.

- Je ne veux pas rester vingt-quatre heures avec des cornes! Enlevez-les moi!

- Je ne peux pas, à moins que vous teniez à ce qu'elles repoussent en deux fois plus longues. Et maintenant, reposez-vous. 

Il obéit et s'allongea sur le lit. Il l'entendait marmonner tandis qu'elle allait d'une armoire à une autre, rangeant des bouteilles et préparant des mixtures.

Soudain, il remarqua un élève dans un des lits, une Poufsouffle de première ou deuxième année. Elle était inconsciente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle? s'enquit-il.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Mr Malefoy.

- Surveillez votre langage, dit-il froidement. Je vous rappelle que mon père est au conseil d'administration.

- Je n'ai pas peur de votre père, fit Pomfresh d'un ton au moins aussi glacial. Cette élève a été attaquée par une créature inconnue, dans l'une des para-réalités qui infestent les couloirs de ce château. Ça vous va?

- Ouais, fit Drago.

Mais il regardait attentivement la fille. Il connaissait son nom, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. N'était-ce pas Rosie quelque chose? Rosie Macmillan?

Harry s'assit devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi furieuse. Son teint était livide, ses yeux paraissaient prêts à lui sortir de la tête.

- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que vous avez fait, Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Etes-vous tombé sur la tête? Savez-vous quelle punition vous encourez? Vous auriez pu le tuer!

- Et je l'aurais fait avec plaisir, dit froidement Harry. Il le méritait.

- Non, non, _non!_ Potter, je ne sais pas ce qui vous passe par la tête en ce moment, mais votre comportement est inadmissible! Revenez sur terre, ou vous serez expulsé! Oui, parfaitement, expulsé! Votre coup d'éclat d'aujourd'hui ne peut rester impuni, Potter, et j'entends que vous alliez vous excuser platement auprès de Mr Malefoy! 

- Ah ouais? fit Haary avec véhémence. Qu'il s'excuse le premier, alors. Il l'a bien cherché, ce qui lui est tombé dessus.

- Potter, _la violence ne résout rien! _ Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, si vous l'aviez tué?

- Je ne l'aurais pas tué.

- Bien sûr que si! Vous utilisiez la magie pour amplifier vos coups! C'est formellement interdit! Cela ne se fait pas!

- Ah, parce que ça se fait de promener partout comme le prince de l'école? De se moquer de tout le monde sous prétexte qu'on a un père influent? De jouer à frapper là où ça fait mal, juste par plaisir sadique? Oui, je l'aurais tué, et j'en aurais été heureux! Au moins, ça aurait fait un serviteur de moins pour Volde

- TAISEZ-VOUS, POTTER! 

Elle s'était dressée sur sa chaise comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Quand comprendrez-vous qu'on ne PEUT PAS accuser les gens comme ça? Lucius Malefoy est un Sorcier respectable, et son fils le sera aussi! Vous ne pouvez pas crier au Mangemort, simplement parce que vous le détestez!

- Mais tout le monde sait ce qu'il est! Tout le monde le sait!

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE PREUVE! Il y a de grands enjeux politiques là-derrière, Potter, et vous n'en avez aucune idée! Vous vous baladez, à raconter à tout le monde des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre, mais vous n'avez aucun tact! Laissez faire les autres, si vous êtes incapable de ne pas tout envoyer en l'air! 

- Vous parlez comme Rogue, dit amèrement Harry.

- _Professeur _ Rogue! Et je parle comme une Sorcière outrée qui a vu un de ses meilleurs élèves tenter d'en tuer un autre! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous, Potter!

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il avait fauté, mais la haine de Malefoy brûlait en lui comme un feu inextinctible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire pour vous mettre dans un tel état? demanda Mc Gonagall plus doucement.

- Il a insulté mes parents, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Et il a parlé de de Black.

Le comportement du professeur de Métamorphoses changea du tout au tout. En un instant, elle était devenue douce et immensément triste:

- Harry, je sais que le choc mais il faut vous y faire, Sirius vous a caché son vrai visage et

- Vous savez? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis aux côtés de Dumbledore, dit-elle. Évidemment, je sais.

- Et vous est-ce que vous qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?

- Il m'a répété ce que vous lui aviez rapporté. Le revirement de Sirius, et qu'il avait essayé de rendre la vie au corps vidé de Barty Croupton. Il a échoué. 

Harry gardait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Il ne devait pas laisser sa voix se casser, ni se yeux devenir humides. Il devait le haïr, le haïr, c'était primordial. 

- Je sais que ça n'est pas facile, Harry, fit gravement Mc Gonagall. Mais il faut vous contenir. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours laisser parler vos poings à votre place.

Il hocha la tête amèrement.

- Vous pouvez partir, dit-elle.

Il se leva, sans cesser de contempler ses pieds. Il était à la porte lorsque

- Potter?

- Oui? fit-il sans se retourner.

- Vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Tous les soirs.

Il sortit sans dire un mot.

- Les Peulards doivent être éradiqués.

- Les Peulards doivent être éradiqués.

- Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche.

- Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche.

Rodulphus Lestrange s'adossa à la cheminée et contempla son groupe de Passemorts avec satisfaction. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux étaient encore plus effrayants. 

- Un mot pour commencer cette réunion? demanda-t-il à Drago.

Celui-ci se leva et fit face au groupe:

- Nous sommes ici pour recevoir les nouvelles instructions de notre Maître. Les dernières ont été parfaitement exécutées, grâce à votre coopération et à votre discrétion. Bravo à tous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est fier de nous. 

Il observa les visages à la recherche d'un signe révélateur, d'enthousiasme ou de faiblesse, et poursuivit fièrement:

- Le Mangemort Lestrange va maintenant nous donner ses nouveaux ordres.

Il s'assit et écouta avec les autres le Sorcier qui exposait le plan suivant. Quand ils entendirent de quoi il s'agissait, tous les Passemorts ouvrirent de grands yeux et échangèrent des murmures excités.

- Silence! ordonna Drago. Laissez finir le Mangemort Lestrange.

- L'action aura lieu dans les jours qui viennent, fit celui-ci. Je vous en avertirai de manière détournée, grâce à ceci.

Il fit passer un sac en tissu dans les rangs, et chacun en retira un petit cristal noir, à priori anodin, comme ceux qu'on utilisait pour faire de la magie à l'aide de pentacles tracés au sol et de bougies parfumées.

- Gardez les toujours dans votre poche, ordonna le Mangemort. Ils se mettront à brûler au moment de l'action, et vous saurez qu'il est l'heure de gagner votre poste. Si vous êtes en présence de personnes extérieures à notre organisation à ce moment-là, prenez garde à ne pas tous quitter la salle en même temps. Prenez des chemins différents, et ne parlez _jamais _ de ceci! Même entre vous! Les murs ont des oreilles. La séance est levée.

Tous les Passemorts se levèrent et quittèrent la salle peu à peu, discutant à voix basse de l'action dans laquelle ils s'impliquaient. Drago, lui, resta pour parler à Lestrange.

- Ouais? demanda celui-ci en le voyant qui attendait.

- J'ai vu une Sang-de-Bourbe à l'infirmerie l'autre jour

- Tant mieux pour elle. Et alors?

- Est-ce que ça fait partie de vos actions?

Lestrange lui jeta un regard plein de noirceurs, mais il répondit toujours aussi tranquillement.

- Tu es le fils de Lucius, hm?

Drago acquiesça.

- Ton père ne t'a jamais appris que dans une organisation comme la nôtre, il y a des questions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser à ses supérieurs?

- Ça veut dire que c'est bien vous qui l'avez attaquée? insista Drago sans se laisser démonter.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, mon garçon?

- Les mini-mondes dans les couloirs c'est vous?

Lestrange se tourna vers la cheminée, sortit une pipe et une blague à tabac de sa poche. Il fourra la pipe de tabac, l'alluma et tira une bouffée. Puis, dans un nuage de fumée, il dit:

- Déguerpis.

Drago obéit. C'était perdu pour cette fois, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il retrouva Sylverstelle qui l'attendait à la porte et referma celle-ci. Dans la salle, un Mangemort invisible à tous sauf à une dizaine de Passemorts fumait tranquillement la pipe.

Contrairement aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les cours de Duel étaient plutôt calmes. D'abord parce que les Serpentards s'y intéressaient, plus qu'à ceux du Weasley, et ensuite parce que l'Auror qui les enseignait n'aurait donné à personne l'envie de chahuter. En fait, il était si effrayant que même Drago, pourtant rarement concerné par la notion d'autorité, fermait sa bouche et gardait ses sarcasmes pour lui.

Ce jour-là, Funestor leur enseigna un sort d'immobilisation difficile à briser, l'Incarcerem, qui enfermait l'adversaire dans un cristal résistant à toute épreuve. Malheureusement, le sort devait être très puissant pour que le cristal dure, et tous ceux que Drago réussit à créer s'évanouirent en quelques secondes. Malgré tout, il était de plus en plus ravi, à mesure qu'augmentait sa science du Duel, et il n'attendait qu'un jour: celui où il pourrait enfin se mesurer à Potter à armes égales. Sans être pris par surprise, comme l'autre fois. Il digérait très mal l'humiliation des vingt-quatre heures passées à l'hôpital avec des cornes sur le front et des sourcils démesurés.

Justement, ce jour-là, ils avaient Soin aux Horribles Créatures Magiques avec le demi-géant et les Gryffondors en prime. Ils se rendirent à la cabane du monstre sous une pluie battante, râlant et maugréant. Le cours promettait d'être affreux. 

Il le fut. L'homme-éléphant avait ramené des Musards, des sortes d'escargots géants ayant la paticularité hors norme de brûler toute la végétation sur laquelle ils passaient à cause de leur bave venimeuse. Gros comme la tête à Potter, leur couleur évoluait lentement et en permanence: au début du cours, celui de Drago était bleu-vert, tandis qu'après deux heures il était passé à un fantastique vert caca-d'oie. Crabbe eut la remarquable intelligence de toucher à la traînée de son Musard, et il fut envoyé à l'infirmerie avec un doigt à moitié rongé par l'acide. 

À part ça, Drago passa surtout le cours à observer Potter et ses réactions: il voulait être capable de juger de son état, pour savoir quelles insultes lui envoyer et comment le pousser à bout, tout en étant prêt à se défendre. Il avait été extrêmement déçu d'apprendre que Potter n'était pas renvoyé, et il avait bien l'intention que le prochain combat soit le dernier du Survivant. Jamais le professeur Rogue ne lui avait autant manqué: il aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces qu'il soit là pour le favoriser, pour enfoncer Potter toujours plus. Il avait perdu un de ses avantages sur Potter depuis que Rogue avait disparu de la circulation.

C'est ce même jour, en sortant de son cours de Runes, que Drago sentit tout à coups une vive brûlure au niveau de sa poche. Il plongea la main dedans par réflexe, et en ressortit le cristal. Le signal.

Prenant l'air le plus naturel possible, il quitta le groupe de Serpentards qui se rendaient à la Salle Commune et marcha vers la volière. Mais les couloirs étaient pleins d'élèves qui rentraient dans leurs salles communes, et Lestrange avait bien spécifié: ne vous faites _pas _ voir. 

Alors il se dirigea ailleurs, vers les toilettes des garçons. Il n'y avait personne, par chance. Il entra dans un cabine, s'assit sur le couvercle et se concentra.

Cela lui prit du temps pour être sûr de lui, peut-être dix minutes, peut-être plus encore. Il ne maîtrisait pas ça depuis très longtemps, Lestrange venait juste de leur apprendre, mais Drago était le plus doué de tous les Passemorts, et c'est pour ça que c'est à lui qu'était revenue la charge de la volière, la plus risqué.

Finalement, il se leva et sortit de la cabine. Personne à droite, personne à gauche, il quitta les toilettes.

Dans les couloirs, c'était beaucoup plus risqué, car des gens pouvaient passer et voir une silhouette bouger, une silhouette en forme de Drago Malefoy. Aussi, dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un, il se jetait contre le mur et restait parfaitement immobile. Le sortilège d'invisibilité, obtenu par la concentration, lui garantissait alors que personne ne le remarque. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment invisible. C'était plus comme s'il obligeait les gens à ne pas le voir. Leurs regards glissaient sur lui comme sur du vide; mais s'il était en mouvement, on pouvait le percevoir.

Il arriva sans trop d'encombres à la volière et en ferma la porte. Ouf. Elle était vide. Drago savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Sans attendre, il leva sa baguette mais il s'arrêta, car il venait de remarquer une présence derrière lui.

- Pas mal, ton sortilège d'invisibilité, dit Rodulphus Lestrange. J'ai failli me laisser prendre.

- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais m'occuper de la volière, chuchota Drago, conscient qu'on pouvait l'entendre.

- Oh, oui, c'est bien toi. Je ne fais que superviser.

- D'accord. J'y vais, alors.

- Ne te gênes pas.

Drago leva encore sa baguette, mais à nouveau il arrêta son geste:

- Pourquoi on fait ça? demanda-t-il.

Lestrange prit une voix pleine d'amusement sadique pour dire:

- Oh! mon petit Passemort-chef a des doutes? Tu veux trahir ton Maître, Dragounet? Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui le font?

- Je ne suis pas encore de ses serviteurs, dit Drago en gardant la voix basse, sachant que si personne ne pouvait entendre Lestrange à cause du Sortilège du Secret, ça n'était pas son cas à lui. Juste un apprenti. Mais il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de le trahir, non. J'ai trop à gagner en le suivant. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est: pourquoi cette action? Quel est l'intérêt? Les Peulards auront maîtrisé le phénomène en quelques minutes, et ce n'est même pas une action signée de la Marque des Ténèbres. 

- Tu commences à percevoir en quoi consiste le travail d'un Mangemort, Malefoy, fit Lestrange; puis il prit une voix tranchante pour ordonner: Obéis et tais-toi!

Drago haussa les épaules et prit délibérement son temps, avant de lever une troisième fois sa baguette et de murmurer:

- _Incendio!_

Un jet de feu jaillit de la baguette et frappa le sol couvert de paille et d'excrément d'oiseaux. Drago poursuivit, promenant la langue de feu sur toute la surface de la volière. Les oiseaux, réveillés en sursaut, poussaient des hululements avant de s'envoler précipitament.

Il restait une touche finale à donner: reculant pour dominer l'ensemble du foyer, le garçon lança un sort de conservation aux flammes, puis un autre de propagation. Ainsi, le feu s'étendrait vite et il serait difficile à éteindre.

Espérant qu'il y avait mis assez de force, il tourna bien vite les talons et s'enfuit pour échapper à l'infernale fournaise qui montait déjà.

Le dessert venait d'être servi quand Rusard rentra en courant comme un fou dans la Grande Salle:

- Professeur Dumbledore! Le feu! Le feu!

Aussitôt, le chef des Peulards se leva, imité par son caniche de McGonagall et par les autres. De nombreux élèves commençaient déjà à paniquer, mais Drago resta calmement assis et observa la scène d'un il intéressé.

Dumbledore sortit à grands pas. McGonagall fit taire la salle et déclara:

- Regroupez-vous par maisons! Les Préfets, menez vos groupes! Nous allons sortir dans le parc. 

Dans un brouhaha, les groupes se formèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Des étages montait une odeur de brûlé, et la fumée commençait à envahir le Grand Hall. Soudain, surgi de nulle part, un rideau de flammes se dressa sur le trajet des élèves, et monta jusqu'au plafond. C'était impressionant, et Drago sentit malgré lui une certaine admiration pour Lestrange, qui avait lancé ce sort sur-puissant sous couvert du Secret. Les flammes s'étendirent jusqu'à bloquer toute sortie, et les élèves commencèrent vraiment à paniquer.

Cela se manifestait sous différentes formes. Certains se mettaient à hurler comme s'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre. D'autres formaient des groupes de résistance et tentaient d'éteindre les flammes. D'autre, encore, se laissaient terrasser par la peur et regardaient le feu approcher sans rien faire. Certains, enfin, s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes par les couloirs encore accessibles. Les professeurs tentaient de restaurer l'ordre, mais eux-même avaient du mal à lutter contre la puissance du sortilège qui propageait les flammes.

Instinctivement, Drago chercha les autres Passemorts des yeux. Ils s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, malgré l'interdiction formelle de montrer leurs liens. Ils étaient avertis de l'incendie, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé se retrouver prisonniers des flammes. Sylverstelle accrocha le regard de Drago. Elle était si belle, la lumière rouge du feu transformant le blanc de sa chevelure en une bannière flamboyante. Des élèves hurlaient, la fournaise se faisait de plus en plus ardente et le cercle de flammes était à présent refermé autour d'eux. Dans peu de temps Pourquoi avaient-ils fait confiance à Lestrange? Les vies de ses fidèles comptaient-elles si peu aux yeux de Voldemort? Comment allaient-ils sortir de là?

Pansy Parkinson surgit de la foule et se suspendit au bras de Drago, suppliante. Il ne fit même pas attention à elle. Il voyait Là-bas, de l'autre côté du rideau ardent, une silhouette que lui seul pouvait distinguer Celle d'un homme encapé de noir, qui faisait une ouverture dans le rideau de fl

- Par là! lança Drago à la bande de Passemorts, et ils se précipitèrent par l'ouverture. Au moment de frôler les flammes, Drago sentit tout son corps brûler, son sang se mit à bouillir, ses cheveux crépitèrent, sa peau brû Il était passé. 

Sylverstelle surgit à ses côtés, puis Goyle, Bundy, Burden, Crabbe Ce n'est que quand ils furent tous passés qu'il remarqua que Pansy était restée agrippée à son bras. Mais les Passemorts avaient été vus, et ils étaient à présent suivis de toute une bande de Sorciers tentant d'échapper au piège des flammes. 

Soudain, une ombre bondit sur Drago et le plaqua au sol.

- Qui a fait ça? gronda Potter en reserrant ses mains sur la gorge du Serpentard.

- Ça quoi? grogna-t-il en essayant de respirer.

Pour toute réponse, Potter lui envoya un coup de poing, puis:

- Réponds! Qui?

- Vas mourir.

Un coup sourd. Potter s'effondra et Sylverstelle s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, flamboyante de fureur dans la lumière infernale.

- Il t'embête, Drago? fit-elle joyeusement.

- Absolument, haleta celui-ci en reprenant son souffle. 

Des gens couraient et hurlaient tout autour d'eux, mais ils ne les remarquaient pas. C'était comme si les trois Sorciers étaient isolés du monde. Le feu grondait, ravageant le Grand Hall et le reste du château. Drago s'approcha de Potter et, lentement, précisément, lui abattit un coup de poing retentissant sur le nez. Sylverstelle riait tout en maintenant le Gryffondor à terre de sa poigne de fer. 

Ça faisait du bien. C'était merveilleusement défoulant. Drago asséna encore une bonne dose de coups à son ennemi, qui se débattait sous l'étreinte de Sylverstelle. Mais soudain, il y eut une détonation et la jeune fille vola à cinq mètres, et resta là, assomée. Potter se releva face à Drago. Le duel commençait.

Frappe. Coup Esquive. Bouclier, bouclier ("_Protecto! _"). Frappe. Saut. Plongeon. Coup, coup, coup. Roulade. Frappe. Parade, coup. Sortilège, bouclier, sortilège. Frappe. Baguette, levée. Sortilège. Coup. Sortilège. Bouclier. Esquive. Frappe. Saut de côté. Esquive. Plongeon, parade, ouverture, frappe. Expelliarmus. Incendio. Larmaleye. Esquive. Frappe, esquive. Saut. Roulade. Protecto. Petrificus Totallus. Bouclier. Coup, coup, parade, coup. Botte. Frappe. Sortilège, coup-parade-botte. Roulade. Coup de poing. Crochet. Coup de pied. Frappe, frappe. Baguette baissée, frappe. Coup de coude, direct, coup de genoux, crochet, swing, frappe, frappe, frappe, frappe, frappe, frappe, frappe, fra

- POTTER! MALEFOY! MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOUS!

Le fléau. McGonagall qui surgissait, malgré l'incendie ravageant tout Poudlard, qui trouvait le moyen de les interrompre dans leur duel, de les séparer. 

- MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE? hurlait-elle comme une hystérique. JAMAIS, JAMAIS JE N'AI VU UNE CHOSE PAREILLE! VOUS, DEUX ÉLEVES BRILLANTS, VOUS BATTRE AU LIEU D'AIDER À SAUVER LES VIES DE VOS CAMARADES!

C'est alors que Drago remarqua qu'un groupe d'élèves était resté prisonnier des flammes, et que les professeurs luttaient pour les faire sortir. Ce qui, dans le fond, n'avait pas de sens, puisque tout le château était en train de brûler. Ils n'étaient à l'abris nulle part, à présent que le feu s'était étendu partout. McGonagall tenait Drago d'une main et Potter de l'autre, mais déjà elle était appelée par un problème plus urgent la vie d'un Sang-de-Bourbe, peut-être? Elle relâcha les deux Sorciers en menaçant:

- Je vous verrai dans mon bureau quand ça sera fini n'espérez plus de clémence de ma part Surtout vous, Potter!

Avec un plaisir sadique, Drago se délecta de l'expression qui apparut sur la face de son ennemi. Le professeur les relâcha et partit en courant. 

- Alors, Potter, se moqua Drago par-dessus le vacarme. On va être renvoyé? Qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois que tu auras regagné le monde des Moldus? Tu vas retourner dans la famille de ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère?

Potter leva la main en un nouveau coup, mais Drago dressa sa baguette:

- Attention à toi, Potter! Si tu lève encore la main sur moi, ils ne se contenteront pas de te renvoyer, crois-moi. Mon père y veillera. Tu crois qu'un petit séjour à Azkaban?

Dans un hurlement de fin du monde, une statue géante se détacha du mur pour venir exploser sur le sol du Grand Hall. Drago fut soufflé par le choc. Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour retrouver Sylverstelle accroupie près de lui:

- Il faut sortir, mon beau chevalier ou les méchantes flammes vont ronger tous nos petits corps et ne rien laisser aux souris

Il lui prit la main et se mit à courir vers la grande porte, parmi les étincelles qui volaient et les élèves paniqués qui couraient en tous sens. 

Enfin, ils surgirent à l'air libre. La différence fit prendre conscience à Drago qu'il avait failli suffoquer dans l'air surchargé de fumée de l'intérieur. 

Une bonne partie des élèves était là, attendant anxieusement la suite des évènements ou se prodiguant des soins les uns aux autres. Mme Pomfresh allait d'un blessé à un autre, affairée. Drago estima que vingt, peut-être trente élèves manquaient à l'appel. Les Passemorts étaient tous là, et ils s'étaient sagement dispersés, comme on leur avait appris à faire.

Tournant ses yeux vers le château pour la première fois, Drago eut une vision d'apocalypse digne de ses rêves les plus fous.

Poudlard brûlait, entièrement. Des flammes montaient jusqu'au ciel, le colorant du même rouge sanglant qu'en ce soir d'Halloween où Voldemort avait signé son retour dans le pays entier. Avec un grondement de tonnerre, un pan entier de mur s'effondra, faisant trembler la terre. 

Puis le Serpentard remarqua quelque chose d'autre. Le professeur d'Invocation, Fireflies, était en train de danser. Sa baguette s'était changée en ce sceptre qu'il voyait à chacun de ses cours, mais la danse était bien plus complexe et plus évoluée que ce qu'ils avaient appris à faire.

Elle dura longtemps. Miss Fireflies tournait, virevoltait, caressait le sol de son sceptre puis le relevait pour embrasser le ciel

Un grondement ébranla le sol. La terre se disloqua. Des geysers de lave jaillirent, mais moururent aussitôt. Illuminé par le feu de l'enfer, un monstre apparut. Une Antique Chimère.

Elle ressemblait à un grand félin ramassé sur lui-même, dont la croupe avoisinait les quatre mètres de haut. Une ligne de feu dansait follement sur son épine dorsale. Elle était couleur de terre et marchait sur ses larges pattes arrières, tandis que les pattes avant s'apparentaient à des bras surpuissants. Mais surtout, elle avait une bouche grande comme un puit.

Elle s'avança vers le château, gravit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte qui brûlait. Alors, plongeant les mains dans les flammes, elle cueillit celles-ci comme de la neige et les porta à la bouche.

Tout son corps flamboya tandis que l'ardente nourriture descendait dans son estomac. Le monstre rugit de plaisir. Puis il entra dans le Grand Hall et Drago le perdit de vue

- C'est Pyros murmura Sylverstelle en se serrant contre lui.

- Hmm?

- Pyros, le mangeur de feu Elle a invoqué Pyros, ooh, la méchante. Elle va tout faire rater, elle le veut!

- Calme-toi, mon amour, dit-il fermement. On pourrait t'entendre.

Soudain, un groupe de personnes sortit en courant du château. Funestor ralentit en atteignant le reste des rescapés, et les six élèves qui le suivaient s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe. Drago s'avança pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il apprit seulement que Funestor les avait récupérés dans les cachots du deuxième sous-sol. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Dumbledore, et le professeur de Duel interrogea Fireflies à son sujet. 

- Ça va faire une heure, dit celle-ci avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. On ne peut qu'attendre. 

- J'ai vu une bête en passant dans le Hall, fit Funestor. C'était vous?

- Oui. Je ne peux même plus la tenir tant ce festin l'enchante. Il faudra se tenir prêt à la renvoyer quand elle aura fini, ou elle va se retourner contre nous.

- Je vous aiderai, promit Funestor.

Plus loin, une bande de Gryffondors se lamentait à chaudes larmes. Potter était à l'écart, à son habitude, l'air sombre et farouche. Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe l'encadraient gravement. 

Un remue-ménage sans pareil fit tourner la tête à Drago: tous les élèves parlaient avec joie et pointaient du doigt l'entrée du château, où Dumbledore venait de reparaître

- Oh, non grogna Drago. Crabbe et Goyle émirent des sons plus que mécontents. Sylverstelle se tordit les mains en gémissant tout bas.

- Les flammes ne l'ont pas vaincu, se lamenta-t-elle. Alors c'est lui qui les vaincra

Tout d'abord, Dumbledore réunit les professeurs et leur donna ses instructions. Puis il s'écarta de la foule et se plaça face au château, dans un grand cercle dégagé, ses capes volant au vent surchauffé. Il joignit les mains et ça n'était pas très clair, mais Drago eut l'impression qu'il les plongeait dans la texture de l'air le bout de ses bras disparurent et un instant plus tard, réapparurent avec un balai au bout. Un bon balai. Très rapide. Le vieux Sorcier l'emjamba et démarra à toute allure, pour disparaître au coin du château.

Quand il réapparut peu après, ayant fait tout le tour de Poudlard en feu, il sauta de sa monture et déposa un objet brillant au sol: un cristal, de belle taille. À peine celui-ci fut-il posé que des éclairs de lumière explosèrent ici et là, partout où Dumbledore avait placés des cristaux semblables. Et soudain, un jet de magie jaillit du premier cristal et relia tous les autres, encerclant le château. 

À peu près en même temps, un rugissement se fit entendre à l'intérieur: Pyros la Chimère avait mangé une bonne partie des flammes et se méfiait de la magie qu'il sentait autour de lui. Il tenta de quitter le château, mais il se heurta au trait de lumière reliant les cristaux. 

- Il faut le rappeler! ordonna Dumbledore.

- Je ne peux pas! cria Miss Fireflies. Je ne le contrôle plus du tout. 

- Je vais devoir le tuer, alors.

- Albus! fit Weasley. On peut encore le faire sortir et, une fois dehors, reprendre son contrôle et le renvoyer.

- Ah oui? railla Funestor. Et c'est vous qui allez reprendre son contrôle? Il est furieux!

- Assez! ordonna Dumbledore. Tant pis pour Pyros. Il est pratiquement immortel, de toute façon.

- Non! gémit Fireflies. Il mourra! L'eau lui fait du mal.

Mais le chef des Peulards ne répondit rien et leva les bras. Il parut saisir quelque chose dans la texture de l'air, puis l'écarter violement, et une ouverture s'opéra dans le cercle magique. Aussitôt, le monstre chimérique s'avança avec curiosité. Dumbledore referma le cercle juste derrière lui.

- Je vous sais capable de miracles, Luce, lança-t-il au professeur d'Invocation. Alors arrangez-vous pour maîtriser cette Chimère avant qu'elle ne devienne un menace pour nous tous!

Puis il partit en courant vers le château. Drago le perdit de vue. Tous les autres professeurs s'étaient rassemblés en demi-cercle autour de Pyros, qui commençait à montrer des signes d'agressivité. Ils tenaient leurs baguettes prêtes, et Miss Fireflies s'était remise à danser.

- Que va faire le directeur? s'enquit Pansy, toujours collée à Drago.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, de mauvaise humeur. Il commençait à trouver qu'on s'était bien moqué des Passemorts, et que cette action n'avait vraiment aucun sens, en dehors de celui d'amocher Poudlard, qui ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Et puis un grondement parcourut la terre, un roulement sourd, menaçant. Le sol se mit à trembler. Tout là-bas, à la limite du cercle magique qui illuminait, ils aperçurent la minuscule silhouette de Dumbledore, les bras levés, irradiant de magie. Puis le grondement devint plus fort, le sol se fendit, le vacarme monta jusqu'aux cieux et tous les Sorciers présents furent jetés à terre. Seul, là-bas, le directeur restait debout, bravant le déchaînement des élèments. Avec un dernier mouvement de son scepter, Fireflies avait renvoyé Pyros la Chimère dans l'Au-delà d'où elle avait surgi, et tous les professeurs et les élèves étaient à présent couchés sur la terre disloquée.

Alors, dans un fracas tonitruant, le ciel renvoyant des échos du gémissement de la terre, les spirales de la magie crépitant et dansant follement, la roche du sol craqua et le château de Poudlard commença à se soulever. 

Il monta, entraîné par la puissance d'un homme seul, s'éleva hors du cercle des cristaux magiques et, avec une lenteur épuisante, glissa doucement sur l'air. Il emmenait dans ses flancs le brasier insensé qu'avaient allumé les Passemorts. Ses fondations, au moins aussi hautes que lui, charriaient des millions de tonnes de roche et de terre compressée. De longues racines, comme celles d'une forêt, pendaient par en-dessous, mais curieusement, on aurait dit qu'elles appartenaient au château lui-même. 

Dans un embrasement de magie multicolore, l'énorme masse dépassa la crête de la falaise et plongea dans le lac.

Les élèves se relevèrent et poussèrent des cris d'incrédulité. Certains coururent vers le lac pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Drago et Sylverstelle s'élancèrent, courant à la lumière des jets de magie et sautant par-dessus les failles du sol disloqué.

L'eau bouillonait à l'endroit où le château avait disparu. Le fond du lac était illuminé par les ultimes brasiers en train de s'éteindre. 

Pendant un long, long moment, tout resta immobile. L'assemblée retenait son souffle.

Et le château ressortit des flots, majestueux. 

Dumbledore le ramena vers sa colline, et l'opération dura plus longtemps que jamais. Le Sorcier était apparemment épuisé. Enfin, un nouveau grondement s'éleva, gémissement des roches frottées et compressées, et tout doucement, Poudlard reprit sa place au sommet de la falaise.

Dumbledore laissa retomber la magie. Le cercle de magie s'éteignit, comme une flamme de bougie soufflée à la base. Le vieux Sorcier tituba en direction de ses élèves et des autres professeurs.

C'est alors qu'une épée flamboyante jaillit du néant et s'abattit dans son dos. Dumbledore poussa un cri de douleur, puis s'effondra.

– Fin du chapitre 20 –

Je pense n'avoir jamais mis autant de temps à écrire un chapitre. Mais c'est parce que c'est les vacances, mon rythme a changé. Je suis partie, etc Bon! Je ne vais pas gâcher le tragique de cette fin de chapitre par des bavardages (c'est déjà ce que tu fais, Ona!) mais je prends quand même quelques lignes pour vous remercier de tout mon cur, vous tous qui m'avez mis des reviews, et même vous qui n'en écrivez pas (n'hésitez pas! mettez en, bon sang, si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir!) mais qui avez pris la peine de lire ma fic jusqu'ici. Merci à tous!

Ona


	21. En attendant le chapitre 21

En attendant le chapitre 21.  
  
Bon, la Ona elle est désolée désolée désolée. elle est très méchante, et elle va aller se coincer les pointes des oreilles dasn la porte du four *aïe!* (souvenir de sa courte mais glorieuse carrière au sein de la Dobby Team ^_^)  
  
Wi, je suis désolée, sorry, tut mir leid, sumimasen et permisi***.Je vous ai laissé poireauter, avec ce mot dégeulasse dans lequel je me plaignais alos que je n'ai franchement pas à me plaindre, où je faisais du chantage aux reviews. alors que pendant ce temps-là, mon chapitre 21 n'avançait pas. C'est ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû partir en laissant un message aussi dégradant pour mes lecteurs. et pour moi, qui vous ai mal traités. Malgré tout, vous avez continué à me reviewer, je ne sais même pas comment vous faites pour rester aussi sympas!  
  
Foilà, donc, pour être honnête: le chapitre 21 est terminé et expédié chez ma beta-readeuse. sauf que je le trouve absolument merdique, et qu'après une semaine de vacances pour y réfléchir je suis décidée à le reprendre entièrement. Encore désolée de vous faire atendre, surtout qu'on m'a félicité pr ma vitesse de publication! mais c toute la trame de mon histoire qui est en jeu, pcq g vraiment chié dans mes révélations au chap21. En attendant, pr ceux qui ont lu le tome 5 de HP, vs pouvez aller jeter un coup d'?il sur ma nvelle fic, "Ambre". Et puis je promets un chapitre3 à "de l'autre côté des mots" très bientot! ils sont rapides à écrire, et puis on est 3 derrière, même si c'est sous mon nom qu'ils sont publiés. Voilà voilà!  
  
Ah, un dernier truc: la personne à bénir pour ma récente prise de conscience s'appelle Epayss (l'une des auteur de "de l'autre côté des mots") et si vous voulez lire une très bonne fic qui n'a pas eu le succès qu'elle méritait, ne cherchez pas plus loin! voici son ID: 1250818 et le lien pr sa fic (je sais pas si ff.net accepte les liens, on va voir): . Si ça marche pas, vous pouvez aller la chercher dans mes favoris ^_~  
  
Bon, un tout dernier truc et je rends l'antenne: afin de me guider dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres (qui annoncent la fin de la fic, déjà é_è) j'aurai besoin de savoir quelques petits détails:  
  
- que pensez-vous exactement de Morgane Wakewage? est-ce qu'elle est détestable, qu'elle fait pitié, qu'elle intrigue.?  
  
- est-ce que Hermione est trop présente? Ou Harry? Dois-je donner + d'importance à Ron?  
  
- est-ce que vous préférez quand un chapitre n'adopte qu'un seul et unique point de vue ou est-ce que ça ne gêne pas qd ts les héros prennent la vedette les uns après les autres (exemple: chapitre 7)?  
  
- est-ce que vous voudriez voir plus souvent Rogue?  
  
Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des questions. Je vous embrasse tous et je vous dis. à bientôt, à très bientôt!  
  
Ona  
  
ps: allez voir mon 1er fanart sur Twwo:  
  
=onabalbuzard1 ^_^  
  
***dans l'ordre: français (non, sans blague!), anglais, allemand, japonais et indonésien. Si si, c pas des mythos, ça se dit comme ça en indonésien! 


	22. Clair de lune

****

Chapitre 21: Clair de lune

__

Il pleuvait sur la clairière quand Harry était arrivé. Dans un grand chaudron, rempli d'un liquide bouillonant, il y avait cet être, ce corps humain vidé de toute substance, de toute âme. À côté du chaudron se tenait Sirius, et il poussait Winky en avant, Winky qui dressait le couteau contre son poignet, qui pleurait Puis Sirius mit l'os du père, qu'il avait déterré dans la Forêt Interdite. Puis il prit la fiole contenant le sang de Harry, mais les trois Gryffondors surgirent et le firent tomber, et Ron écrasa la fiole de son talon. Alors Sirius entailla le poignet de Harry et fit couler son sang dans le chaudron, et la créature se dressa, mais ce n'était pas Barty Croupton, ce n'était pas un humain. Le rituel avait échoué.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. La voûte de pierre était parsemée de stalactites. Les pétales de rose tombaient doucement, luisants dans l'osbcurité. Il se retourna le plus doucement possible dans son lit de fleurs, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Cho.

Il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur son travail, sur la fin de l'année qui approchait, sur sa relation avec Cho. Il ne devait pas penser à cet orage, à cette clairière, à ce chaudron.

Il referma les yeux et plongea dans le sommeil. Mais il les rouvrit aussitôt, ou du moins ce qui lui semblait aussitôt.

Un long temps avait pourtant dû s'écouler, puisque les pétales avaient doucement cessé de luire, signe que le jour se levait. Cho n'était plus dans le lit. Il resta allongé et garda les yeux dans le vide.

__

Les flammes avaient surgi de toutes parts. Le ciel s'était embrasé, et Harry s'était battu avec Malefoy dans un enfer brûlant, mais ils avaient dû sortir dans le parc. Et là, Dumbledore avait soulevé le château en feu et l'avait plongé dans le lac pour l'éteindre, puis l'avait remis à sa place. C'est alors qu'une épée tenue par un bras invisible s'était abattue sur lui et l'avait tué.

Non! Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être mort!

Harry roula encore dans le lit. Il se sentait vidé de toute substance. Sirius, puis Dumbledore c'étaient deux deuils de trop.

Des images défilaient devant ses paupières. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Il voyait

Son parrain vendu à la solde de l'Ennemi. Ses parents morts. La maison en ruines dans le rêve avec Wakewage. Hermione, sa main de lumière remplaçant l'ancienne. Une main déchiquetée sur un carrelage ensorcelé. Un grand chaudron bouillonnant. Des morts, des dizaines de morts sur le Chemin de Traverse, et après, à Halloween. La Marque des Ténèbres. Sa cicatrice qui l'assaillait. Croupton, jaillissant du chaudron, et Winky hurlante à ses pieds. La main d'argent de Queudver, sa main qui remplaçait celle aux quatre doigts, qui faisait disparaître toute preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Mais Sirius n'était pas innocent, non, il n'était pas innocent. Et Dumbledore était mort à présent.

Le monde aurait aussi bien pu s'écrouler.

- Ron, dit Hermione. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Ils étaient tous deux dans la Salle Commune. Harry n'était pas là, mais en revanche Ana les écoutait. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et elle rougit.

- Oh si c'est privé, je vous laisse.

- Non, attends! fit Ron, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est un truc plutôt privé, oui, dit-elle. Excuse-nous, Ana. 

Celle-ci, peu contrariante, se leva et partit vers les escaliers. Au moment de s'y enfoncer, elle adressa un dernier coup d'il à Ron, qui se sentit fondre sous le feu de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

Le Sorcier roux fusilla Hermione du regard.

- Ça concerne Harry, expliqua-t-elle. On ne peut pas laisser n'importe qui l'entendre. Désolée.

- Hgnf, bougonna Ron.

- Alors voilà. L'autre jour, je suis allée à la bibliothèque

- Sans blague

- Et j'ai trouvé un livre. Sur les Sorciers puissants. Un livre où j'ai cherché Shrakow.

- Ouais, tu nous l'as raconté, ça.

- Mais ce que je vous ai pas dit, c'est que j'avais cherché quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour toute expliquation, elle sortit de son sac le livre, qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elle l'ouvrit à l'index et posa le doigt sur une page:

Potter

Potter

Potter

Potter

Potter

etc. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Fais voir les biographies? souffla-t-il, épaté.

Mais quand il découvrit les pages blanches, il fronça les sourcils. Hermione lui expliqua comment elle les avait fait réapparaître, mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas de sortilège capable de faire revenir les écritures.

- Qui aurait intérêt à dissimuler des trucs sur la famille de Harry? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

- C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Dumbledore quand j'ai été dans son bureau. Il a éludé, bien sûr. Je pense que c'est lui.

- Si c'est le cas, il va falloir du temps pour qu'on en apprenne plus. Pomfresh dit que ça peut prendre des mois pour le réanimer. Ils l'ont transféré à Sainte-Mangouste.

- La blessure infligée par l'épée était magique, ajouta gravement Hermione. Et il était épuisé. 

- Ça ne m'étonne pas! Tu as vu comment il a soulevé le château? Et quand il l'a fait revenir, le feu était mort et tout était comme neuf!

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, Dumbledore était vraiment un grand Sorcier. Et un beau salaud avait profité de son état de fatigue pour tenter de le tuer. Par derrière.

- Bon, dit-elle. La question est: est-ce qu'on parle de ce livre à Harry?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas parlé avant?

- Justement, parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction. Il est sur une mauvaise pente, et découvrir qu'on lui cache quelque chose d'énorme à propos de sa famille ça ne peut que lui faire du mal.

- Je suis d'accord. Alors on garde ça pour nous?

Elle approuva. Ça allait leur coûter cher, elle le sentait. Mais c'était la meilleure solution. Selon elle.

Elle se trompait, évidemment. Harry aurait été enchanté d'avoir un mystère à se mettre sous la dent. 

Même les meilleurs amis peuvent faire des erreurs d'évaluation.

Le sortilège battait son plein. Les fantômes avaient reculé le plus loin possible, effrayés de voir de la magie, dans ce monde où ils n'en avaient jamais vu. Assis au centre de son pentacle, Rogue se concentrait de toutes ses forces. Des gouttes de sueur lui dégoulinaient dans les yeux, ses paumes étaient toutes moites L'enchantement résistait, l'enchantement qui retenait les fantômes à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il devait lutter. Mais il le briserait.

Il le fallait.

Un chien noir traversait Pré-au-Lard.

Il n'était pas bien beau à voir. La faim et le froid avaient collé sa peau à ses os, et ses yeux humides étaient maladifs. Son souffle formait un nuage de vapeur dans l'air encore froid des matins de mars. Ses griffes cliquetaient sur le pavé des rues.

L'animal parvint au large portail qui délimitait l'entrée dans Pré-au-Lard. Il renifla le sol, comme s'il cherchait une odeur en particulier, puis leva le nez et pénétra tranquillement dans le parc.

Dans l'ombre des piliers, deux regards se croisèrent. 

La filature de Wakewage.

Une entreprise qui était un peu tombée à l'eau ces derniers temps. Les quatre Gryffondors étaient las de perdre leur temps pour si peu de résultats. En fait, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien appris. 

Et pourtant

Ce jour-là, ce jour du mois de mars où Malefoy et son amie aux cheveux blancs s'étaient battus contre Wakewage, une petite ombre dissimulée derrière une statue les observait.

Ginny était évidemment allée rapporter les faits à Harry et aux autres. Mais ils n'avaient pas su qu'en déduire. Malefoy savait-il des choses qu'ils ignoraient? Et que penser de leurs propos à double tranchant sur un certain Harry Potter? 

Mais surtout, qui étaient ces Passemorts dont l'évocation avait tant fait frémir les deux Serpentards?

Après l'incendie de Poudlard, il devint évident que quelqu'un uvrait dans l'ombre. Et on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer la ressemblance entre "Passemort" et "Mangemort".

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda ce jour-là Ginny. Il faut en apprendre plus sur "les activités des Passemorts" dont elle a parlé.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans un angle de la Salle Commune. Harry était introuvable, comme pratiquement tout le temps depuis la trahison de Sirius et l'incendie de Poudlard.

- Malefoy sait quelque chose, ça crève les yeux, dit Hermione.

- Je dirais même plus qu'il est en plein dedans, ajouta Ron. Avec les relations privilégiées qu'entretient son père avec Voldemort, ça ne peut qu'avoir un rapport avec ça.

- Tu veux dire, des Mangemorts au sein de l'école? fit Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

- Mais Dumbledore les aurait repérés! dit Ginny. 

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut en découvrir plus, et par nos propres moyens.

- Tu veux dire, sans l'aide de Harry? murmura Hermione.

- C'est ce que je veux dire, ouais. On peut pas se permettre d'attendre qu'il soit revenu sur Terre. C'est trop important.

- Ok, lança Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Une ombre se faufila derrière une tenture. Il y avait là un renfoncement qui paraissait tout pile prévu pour se mettre à l'affût.

L'ombre repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front et attendit.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un passa silencieusement. On percevait juste le froufroutement de sa robe de Sorcier. L'ombre colla son il contre le bord de la tenture et, dans la fente, réussit à entrevoir une carrure taillée au bulldozer et un écusson de Serpentard.

Elle se renfonça plus profondément dans sa cachette.

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis une deuxième personne passa. Cette fois, l'écusson était à l'effigie de Serdaigle. L'élève s'immobilisa un instant, aux aguets, et Ginny retint sa respiration.

Elle attendit encore une demi-heure, mais c'était tout. Les autres avaient dû passer par d'autres chemins.

Complètement ankylosée, les jambes tremblantes de fatigue, elle s'extirpa de sa cachette. C'est alors qu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala à terre. Le quelque chose était mou et tiède, et ses yeux jaunes brillaient dans le noir. Il miaula d'un air rageur.

- Miss Teigne! Oh, non

Ginny gigota de son mieux pour se remettre debout et essaya de partir en courant. Mais son immobilisme forcé derrière la tenture pendant une demi-heure l'avait complètement ankylosé, et ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Le mieux qu'elle put faire fut de marcher très vite en s'appuyant au mur. Elle était incapable de garder son équilibre.

Une forte lumière l'aveugla. Elle s'adossa au mur et attendit. Elle avait perdu pour cette fois.

L'horrible visage de Rusard apparut dans la lumière. Il ricanait méchamment:

- Eh bien On se promène dans les couloirs après minuit? On croit échapper au règlement? On se figure qu'il n'y a pas d'autorité dans ce château?

Elle ne répondit rien et s'efforça d'ignorer les affreuses dents gâtées et l'haleine du concierge à trente centimètres de son visage. Celui-ci leva encore plus haut sa lanterne et, un air d'intense bonheur sur le visage, cracha:

- Dans mon bureau!

C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans le bureau de Rusard, et elle pria très fort pour que ce soit la dernière. Cet endroit était réellement sinistre, surtout au beau milieu de la nuit. Des chaînes toute rouillées pendaient du plafond, avec des anneaux pour accrocher les prisonniers – une vision sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Ginny frissona en s'asseyant face à Rusard.

- Voyons marmonnait celui-ci en couvrant un formulaire de son écriture irrégulière. Nom:?

- Ginny Weasley, dit celle-ci.

- Une Weasley, bien sûr vous avez mis du temps à suivre la voie de vos frères Vous auriez mieux fait de n'en rien faire, je vous assure. Vous allez le regretter. Crime: Non-respect du couvre-feu, agravé par délit de fuite Voyons voyons Et attitude irrespectueuse envers un supérieur

- Quoi! protesta Ginny. Je n'ai même pas parlé!

- Vous m'obligez à me lever à une heure du matin pour vous punir de vos pitreries. C'est tout comme

Elle ne dit rien mais baissa la tête, furieuse. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut

C'était un casier comme il y en avait beaucoup d'autres dans la pièce, rempli d'objets trouvés ou confisqués. Mais celui-ci était tout spécial. Dans une écriture élégante, raffinée, l'étiquette indiquait "_À rendre à Harry Potter _". 

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire chez Rusard, si c'était à rendre? Était-ce quelque chose que le concierge conservait sans autorisation, de son propre chef?

- Jour 21 mars Heure 1h09

- 22, dit distraitement Ginny.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- On est le 22 mars. Depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

Rusard grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et essaya d'effacer l'encre. Elle bava sur toute la feuille, recouvrant celle-ci d'une longue et large traînée bleue.

- C'est de votre faute! grogna-t-il. Je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer maintenant!

Il sortit un nouveau formulaire et reprit:

- Nom: Ginny Weasley Crime: non-respect du couvre-feu agravé par

Etc, etc. Il était très concentré dans son papier, et le casier se trouvait juste à côté du pied de Ginny. Peut-être que si?

Elle avança sa chaise, qui grinça. Rusard la fusilla de l'il mais ne dit rien. Elle tendit le pied Non, ça ne marcherait pas comme ça. À l'aide de son autre pied, elle ôta sa chaussure, puis sa chaussette. Rusard était toujours dans son formulaire. Elle écarta les orteils, allongea la jambe tout son corps était tendu pour ne pas bouger, ne pas trahir ce qui se passait en dessous de la table

Enfin elle le sentit sous son pied. Il y avait un simple parchemin, et rien d'autre. Elle resérra les orteils et attrapa le rouleau, le plus silencieusement possible.

Rusard leva les yeux pour la fixer d'un air sadique, et elle prit une expression innocente.

- Punition proposée susurra l'homme. Une retenue et cinquante points en moins. 

À ce moment, Miss Teigne apparut dans la pièce et miaula d'un ton alarmant. Rusard se leva aussitôt:

- Au premier étage? Oui, ma belle, j'arrive. Vous, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny, regagnez votre dortoir immédiatement. 

Elle acquiesça d'un air soumis et sortit de la pièce. Rusard ferma la porte à clé et s'enfuit au galop à la suite de sa chatte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seule que Ginny soupira de soulagement et s'accroupit pour remettre sa chaussure. Elle sentait le parchemin volé, bien en sécurité sous sa robe.

Le chien noir s'extirpa de sa cachette. La lune était haut dans le ciel, masquée par les nuages. Ce devait être le milieu de la nuit. L'animal se mit en route paisiblement vers le château dont la silhouette se profilait à l'horizon. Les deux ombres dont les regards s'étaient croisés à la porte se faufilèrent dans son sillage, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Parvenu au pied de la Tour Ouest, il renifla deci-delà, gratta un peu la terre, poussa un petit gémissement. Puis il s'assit sur son derrière et attendit. 

Bientôt, le vent souffla les nuages et la lune apparut. L'un de ses rayons argentés vint frapper la pierre. Alors, une porte sombre s'ouvrit. Le chien s'y glissa.

Les deux ombres échangèrent un murmure, puis l'une d'elle fit demi-tour et partit au pas de course. La deuxième se faufila à la suite du chien noir.

Ron fut le dernier à regagner la Salle Commune. Il était essouflé.

- Whaoh, dit-il. Je me suis fait courser par Rusard. C'était tout juste.

- Tu as de la chance, gémit Ginny, parce que moi il m'a eue. J'ai fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione grimacèrent.

- Bah, c'est pour la bonne cause, fit cette dernière. Et je crois qu'on a gagné pas mal de renseignements, non?

- Ça c'est sûr! s'exclama Ron, tout content. Malefoy, Sylverwood, Crabbe, Goyle et Faircook.

- Bundy, McOhan et Bulstrode, ajouta Hermione d'un ton féroce.

- Pritchard et Dureut, conclut Ginny.

- Dureut? C'est pas un Serdaigle? s'étonna Ron.

- Serdaigle 7e année, oui, dit Hermione. Et McOhan et Faircook sont des Poufsouffles.

- Bon, fit Ginny. Est-ce qu'on sait où ils allaient?

- Hermione les a vu rentrer dans le salon du deuxième étage, pas vrai Mione?

- Oui, confirma celle-ci. Je pense que c'est leur point de rendez-vous, à moins que ça ne change tous les soirs. Il faudra refaire plusieurs nuits d'observation pour confirmer.

- Ou pas forcément, fit Ginny d'un air malin.

Les deux autres la dévisagèrent:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Avec une lenteur théâtrale, elle sortit de sous sa robe un bout de parchemin

- Et? fit Ron.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? sourit Ginny. Oh, allez, tu l'as vu bien assez souvent dans les mains de tes frères et de Harry!

- La la Carte du Maraudeur! murmura Hermione, ébahie. Mais c'est Maugrey, enfin, l'imposteur, qui l'avait gardée! Comment où tu l'as trouvée?

Le sourire de Ginny était si large qu'il s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Ça valait bien cinquante points en moins et une retenue, pas vrai? Je l'ai fauchée à Rusard.

- Tu as fait ça Ron n'en revenait toujours pas.

Hermione prit la carte entre ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans le bureau de Rusard?

- Oh, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Il a dû la récupérer dans le bureau de Maugrey, ou alors c'est Dumbledore qui l'a chargé de la rendre à Harry elle était dans un casier marqué "À rendre à Harry Potter". C'était quoi déjà, la formule pour l'allumer?

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit Ron.

Aussitôt, le parchemin se couvrit des habituelles phrases de présentation, bientôt remplacées par une carte du château.

- Là! regardez! 

Hermione avait placé le doigt sur le salon du deuxième étage. Tous les noms qu'ils avaient cités étaient là, assemblés autour de Malefoy. Et, dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune, il y avait

- Oh, mon dieu!

- Quoi? fit Ron. 

Ginny poussa un petit cri. Elle tourna la carte face à elle pour mieux voir.

- Non! C'est pas vrai! Hermione, c'est pas vrai! Cette carte se trompe, n'est-ce pas? Elle peut se tromper?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? cria Ron.

Mais soudain, il la vit aussi. La petite étiquette qui portait le nom qui portait le nom le nom que par-dessus tout

Un grincement discret à l'entrée de la Salle. L'arrivant poussa le tableau et entra. Un cliquètement de griffes se fit entendre.

Wakewage apparut. Elle ne parut pas étonnée de les voir là, tous les trois.

- Il y avait ce chien qui grattait à la porte, dit-elle en montrant le gros molosse à ses pieds. Il est à un de vous?

Et, sans attendre la réponse, elle s'éloigna. Le chien noir vint s'assoir aux pieds des trois Gryffondors, qui eurent un mouvement de recul. 

- Je te préviens, Black, gronda Ron. Si tu viens nous faire du mal, nous nous défendrons jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Et nous pouvons te donner beaucoup de fil à retordre. 

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé du canapé et s'était placé derrière celui-ci, en position défensive. Hermione et Ginny le rejoignirent, leurs baguettes brandies.

Le chien noir s'ébroua et les mitrailla de ses grands yeux tristes, aussi noirs que son poil, aussi noirs que son âme. Puis des éclairs bleus et verts se répandirent hors de son corps, un rond lumineux se traça au sol et une colonne en naquit, qui s'éleva vers le plafond. À l'intérieur se dessina la silhouette d'un homme qu'ils connaissaient trop bien, et peu à peu elle acquit de la consistance, tandis que le chien s'effaçait.

- Tu crois nous impressioner en mettant le paquet, dit Hermione en levant plus haut sa baguette. Tu ne nous auras pas comme ça, Black.

Mais déjà, l'Animagus avait repris forme humaine et s'avançait. 

- Bonsoir, dit tranquillement Sirius. Et si vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de me tuer?

Harry se redressa à la verticale dans le lit de pétales. Cho gémit dans son sommeil.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était bien réveillé, cette fois. Il avait fait une série de rêves éprouvants. Dont la plupart comportaient Wakewage. Et Voldemort. Et un choix, un choix crucial entre trois jeunes filles qu'il était incapable de départager.

Il s'épongea le front d'un revers de main. Il était trempé. 

Cho s'assit avec un soupir mal réveillé et l'entoura de ses bras. Harry lui caressa l'épaule. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses grands yeux effrayés et ses cernes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit-il.

- Harry Je deviens folle.

Il pivota pour se mettre face à elle, anxieux. Elle guettait ses réactions. Elle poursuivit:

- J'ai encore rêvé de morts. J'en rêve toutes les nuits.

Une pause.

- Toi, mes amis, mes parents, les autres Serdaigles

Encore une pause.

- Et je m'en fous. 

Un silence, où elle releva la tête pour scruter Harry dans les yeux.

- Je m'en fous, c'est ça le pire. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis là, pendant que tout le monde se fait tuer, et je rigole.

Silence.

- Tu crois que ce sont des rêves prémonitoires?

- Oh, allez, fit Harry, qui n'était pas d'humeur à consoler quiconque, pas même Cho. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est vraiment la mort.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard méprisant qui le remit à sa place.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai perdu mon petit ami l'année dernière, tu vois. Et j'étais dans les gradins quand le terrain de Quidditch s'est effondré. J'ai vu des gens avec qui j'avais vécu depuis six ans mourir à quelques mètres de moi. Sans parler de ceux qui étaient dans mon équipe, parce que moi aussi j'ai des relations, tu vois! Moi aussi j'ai vécu des drames, moi aussi j'ai été en deuil.

Elle s'était écartée, sous l'effet de la fureur qui montait en elle. Harry lui attrapa la main et la serra fort, la caressant convulsivement.

- Excuse-moi, Cho. Je ne voulais pas Je ne me rendais pas compte. On a complètement occulté le drame du terrain de Quidditch. C'est comme si personne ne voulait y penser. 

- Parce que c'est le cas, évidemment, dit-elle froidement.

- Comment ça?

- Personne ne veut penser que la mort est proche, qu'elle frappe à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Nous sommes bien à l'abri dans notre dongeon, mais nous refusons de penser que cela peut se retourner contre nous n'importe quand.

Il hocha la tête, mais Cho était lancée:

- Tu vois, quand on est malheureux, on a pas le droit à l'existence. Les autres te repoussent, parce que tu leur rappelles trop que la mort peut frapper n'importe lequel d'entre nous. On t'expulse. Ou alors on surimpose sa tristesse sur la tienne, pour montrer que tu n'es pas le seul à être triste.

- C'est ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est ça? Après Cédric?

Elle acquiesça gravement:

- Il y avait deux types de personnes: les pires, c'était celles qui me racontaient leurs propres malheurs pour me faire oublier le mien. Qui n'étaient pas capables de comprendre ma douleur sans passer par la leur propre. Mais il y avait aussi ceux qui essayaient de me consoler. Ils étaient horribles aussi. Toujours à dire: "allez, ça va aller mieux, ça aurait pu être pire, tu sais, au moins vous n'étiez pas très engagés, imagine si tu t'étais mariée avec lui et qu'il était mort en te laissant des enfants sur les bras

- Non? s'offusqua Harry. On ne t'as quand même pas dit ça?

- Si, absolument. Tout était bon pour me consoler. Même le pire. 

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Je me suis renfermée. J'ai passé tout l'été loin de ma famille et de tout contact, et j'ai écrit. J'ai fait des poèmes, j'ai craché ma haine et je l'ai mise en vers. J'en ai fait sur toi, aussi, tu sais

- Ah ouais? Avant même qu'on sorte ensemble? Tu n'étais pas occupée uniquement par Cédric?

- Il fallait bien repartir. Et tu m'obsédais, depuis que je t'avais vu revenir avec son corps. Tu étais dans mes rêves, je te voyais surgir d'un rideau de flammes, traînant Cédric derrière toi et me l'amenant ce genre de délires.

Harry était sidéré. Lui qui avait toujours cru que Cho ne s'intéressait pas à lui avant qu'il se mette à lui faire la cour

- Dis, murmura-t-il en passant délicatement son doigt sur les tatouages qui ornaient tout le corps de sa petite amie, ça rime à quoi ces dessins?

- Ce sont des symboles de ma caste, dit tranquillement Cho.

- Une caste? s'exclama-t-il, surpris et presque choqué. Quel genre de caste?

- Eh bien, dans la tradition des Sorciers de mon pays d'origine, nous sommes divisés en castes, basées sur les liens de parenté. Ces tatouages sont un code, déchiffrable seulement par les sages de mon pays. Mais plus personne n'y comprend rien, de nos jours. On continue de les faire, mais par tradition, c'est tout. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais vécu en Chine.

Harry hocha la tête. Il trouvait les tatouages très beaux, et ça lui suffisait. Il se serra un peu plus contre la chaleur réconfortante de Cho. Il s'efforçait d'oublier la clairière et le chaudron qui le hantaient.

- Non, fit Hermione en secouant la tête.

La nuit était bien avancée, et Ginny commençait à cligner des yeux. Sirius était assis face à eux, plus grave que jamais. 

- Tu ne me crois pas? grogna-t-il, inquiet.

- Moi, si, dit-elle. Mais Harry ne te croira pas, et ne comptes pas sur moi pour être celle qui essayera de l'influencer.

- Je ne te demande pas grand chose! Juste de l'amener à ce rendez-vous avec moi. 

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, fit Ron. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'on peut te faire confiance?

- Je vous ai dit la vérité.

- Tu nous a dit que pendant toutes ces années tu avais essayé de faire passer le crime dont tu es coupable sur les épaules de Pettigrow. Ça veut dire que tu es au service de Voldemort?

- Non! rugit Sirius. Non! C'est Queudver qui a trahi Lily et James, ok? Et c'est lui qui a rescussité Voldemort. C'est la vérité!

- Mais tu nous a fait croire que tu étais innocent, alors que le meurtre des douze Moldus, c'était bien toi.

- Ouais. Satisfaits?

- Non, dit Ron. Si tu n'es pas au service de Voldemort, pourquoi tu a essayé de faire revenir Croupton?

- À ton avis? cracha Sirius.

- Pour l'innocenter murmura pensivement Hemrione.

- Hein? fit Ron.

- C'est évident. Tous les Mangemorts savent désormais que Sirius est coupable, sauf Croupton, qui est "mort" avant de l'apprendre. Il savait que Pettigrow était en vie, donc il pouvait témoigner sous Veritasérum, mais il le croyait coupable du crime des douze Moldus.

- Bien vu, Hermione. Alors? Vous allez m'aider à rencontrer Harry?

- Débrouille-toi toi-même, marmonna Ron.

Le regard que lui lança Sirius aurait fusillé cinquante personnes. Ron se crispa un peu en réalisant que Sirius était réellement un assassin. Hermione, elle, réfléchissait très fort.

- C'était un Avada Kedavra? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi? grogna Sirius.

- Le sortilège. Comment tu as fait ce truc-là? Douze morts d'un coup, la rue dévastée

L'homme détourna la tête avant de répondre froidement:

- C'était un sortilège que tu ne connais pas, gamine. Et je te souhaite de ne jamais le connaître.

- Un Cunulam Vecrusto? J'ai pas mal lu sur les sortilèges de haut niveau.

- C'était de la magie noire.

La révélation glaça le sang de Ron et d'Hermione (Ginny dormait tranquillement, la tête sur l'épaule de son frère). 

- Mais tu avais dit

- Alors sur ça aussi tu as menti!

- C'était de la magie noire de Mangemort, et non une fois pour toutes je ne sers pas Voldemort! Je connais ce sortilège parce que parce que parce qu'il y a certaines choses auxquelles on ne peut pas échapper. Ce sortilège s'appelle l'Ultime Surprise et c'est l'un des plus sadiques, des plus destructeurs que l'engeance des Sorciers maléfiques ait inventé.

- C'est pire que l'Avada Kedavra? s'étonna Ron.

- Non, pas vraiment. En un sens, oui, ça tue plus de personnes. Mais il y a quelque chose dans l'Avada Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre ces choses-là.

- Si, vas-y, supplia Hermione.

- Ouais l'Avada, c'est le plus cruel, le plus impardonnable de tous, parce que c'est la mort pure et simple, irrémédiable. Les autres sorts de magie noire sont tous de la gnognotte en comparaison, parce que ça c'est la manière la plus affreuse de tuer, sans peine, sans remord ça évoque les camps de concentration, vous voyez? La mort comme une usine, efficace, rentable pas de traces, pas de sang, pas de cri une simple formule et l'autre est supprimé. On pourrait décimer des populations entières avec ça.

Le silence s'abattit, plein d'images sanglantes. Hermione et Ron repensaient à tous ces morts Et Sirius, à quoi pensait-il? Quelle était cette lueur démente au fond de son il?

Ginny gémit dans son sommeil. Hermione respira un grand coup.

- Sirius, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dit rien, fit l'homme d'un ton rêche. C'est suffisamment difficile que vous soyez au courant. Que Harry le soit. 

C'est alors qu'il balaya toute la salle d'un long regard qui s'efforçait de percer les ténèbres:

- Au fait, il est où, Harry? 

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. La vérité, c'était qu'ils avaient espéré ça, avant même que Sirius les convainque de ses bonnes intentions. Ils avaient espéré retrouver en quelqu'un l'attitude d'un parent, une personne capable de ramener leur ami dans le droit chemin. La remontée en grade du Sorcier leur permettait d'espérer à nouveau. Pour cette raison, ils savaient déjà quel serait leur choix quand viendrait le moment d'amadouer Harry. Il fallait que le garçon retrouve confiance dans son parrain. C'était primordial.

- Harry se planque, dit Ron. Il s'enterre. Il passe ses nuits et une partie des journées dans un endroit qu'il refuse de nous révéler, avec sa petite amie. Parfois seul. Il ne nous parle quasiment plus, ou alors seulement de trucs banals comme les cours ou les devoirs. La seule chose qu'il soit encore capable de faire, c'est se battre avec Malefoy. Il a failli se faire renvoyer la dernière fois. 

- Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Hermione. Il ne mange presque plus. Il néglige les entraînements de Quidditch. Et le matin, il se lève épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. 

- C'est peut-être le cas, proposa Sirius, un soupçon de malice au fond de ses yeux.

Ron fronça les sourcils, à la recherche de ce qu'avait bien pu sous-entendre le Sorcier, mais Hermione comprit plus vite et secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-elle. Cho, elle, est toujours en forme.

- Est-ce qu'il fait des rêves avec Voldemort? s'enquit gravement Sirius.

- S'il en fait, dit Ron, il ne nous en parle pas. Et comme il ne dort plus dans son lit, on ne l'entend pas crier.

- Mais je pense que c'est autre chose, fit Hermione. Tu te souviens, Ron, ce que je t'avais raconté sur la période que tu as passé à l'infirmerie? À cette époque, Harry était une vraie marmotte. Impossible de le tirer du lit le matin. Il loupait les cours une fois sur deux. 

- Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ça s'est calmé peu à peu. Il s'est remis à se réveiller normalement. Mais je me demande Et s'il avait tout simplement pris l'habitude de ne pas dormir? S'il avait toujours les nuits aussi agitées? À l'époque, il nous avait parlé de

- Morgane Wakewage, termina Ron à sa place. Oh, je vois.

Tous deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Sirius, qui avait tout écouté d'une oreille très intéressée. Il hocha la tête à la dernière remarque de Ron:

- La fille qui m'a ouvert la porte tout à l'heure, pas vrai? 

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

- Elle pue, dit Sirius. 

Hochements de sourcils surpris.

- Un chien sent ça. Elle pue la trahison, les stratagèmes et les machinations. Elle empeste à dix mètres. Si Harry est sous son influence, je comprends mieux que ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête.

Prise d'un soupçon soudain, Hermione s'enquit:

- Que sais-tu sur Wakewage, Sirius?

- Moi? rien du tout, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement.

La Sorcière enregistra cette information et la classa dans un coin de son cerveau. Celui-ci commençait justement à être un peu trop embrumé par la fatigue. Il était plus de deux heures, et ils avaient cours le matin.

Elle étouffa un baîllement.

- Bon, fit-elle. Quand est-ce qu'on t'amène Harry?

Les jours passèrent, plusieurs jours. Harry n'était jamais accessible. Retranché derrière son humeur morose, il ne s'intéressait qu'à Cho et n'était jamais présent dans la Salle Commune aux mêmes heures que ses amis. Seule, Ana pouvait l'approcher lors des entraînements de Quidditch, mais Hermione avait formellement refusé la proposition de Ron de la mettre dans le secret. Ana restait étrangère à leur groupe, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Mais les choses devaient évoluer autrement. Ce jour-là, Ron était assis dans un canapé de la Salle Commune, penché au-dessus d'une table basse. Il dessinait distraitement, tout en réfléchissant. Son dessin prenait la tournure d'une jeune fille, cheveux au carré long, nez droit, des yeux qu'on devinait verts 

Hermione avait sans doute deviné juste. Wakewage avait quelque chose à voir avec l'état de leur ami. Quoi? Qu'était-elle en mesure de faire? Il s'efforçait d'ordonner tous les éléments dans sa tête, ce qu'ils avaient appris par leur espionnage et ce qu'ils savaient d'elle depuis l'aventure à Durmstrang. Dessiner lui procurait l'étrange sensation de laisser vagabonder son esprit tout en se concentrant sur autre autre.

Tout en réfléchissant, son crayon avait continué à courir. Les cheveux s'étaient allongés jusqu'aux épaules et étaient devenus plus sombres, les yeux s'étaient foncés et étaient à présent cerclés de cils très noirs, le nez s'était arrondi, les sourcils étaient plus arqués. Ron sortit de sa rêverie et sourit en découvrant qui son crayon avait posé sur le papier. 

Des mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses épaules.

- Tu dessines? C'est joli. C'est moi?

Ana sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé et vint s'assoir à côté de Ron. Il sourit en voyant ses jolis yeux noirs aller du dessin à son créateur, enchantés.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais, fit Ana. C'est chouette! Dis, tu as compris le sujet de Potion pour la prochaine fois? Il est compliqué, et en plus il est au programme des BUSEs. Géranium est sympa comme prof, mais ses devoirs sont trop durs, je trouve. 

Ron sourit distraitement. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers le mystère de Wakewage.

Mais soudain, il revint d'un coup sur Terre, parce que Ana s'était mise à pleurer.

- Ana! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu sais, gémit-elle en essayant de contenir ses larmes, Alejandro m'a demandé de sortir avec lui l'autre jour. Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter, après tout puisque je vois bien que tu ne veux pas de moi

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à ça. Il ne s'y était pas préparé, mais il n'y avait plus à hésiter, et puis il se sentait étrangement confiant. C'était comme si comme si avec Ana, ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

Instantanément, elle se calma et répondit à son baiser. 

Ils s'étreignirent un certain temps, puis Ron s'écarta doucement:

- Tu viens? On va ailleurs.

Elle le suivit en souriant.

Quelque part dans le plafond, certaines araignées rebâtissaient leur forteresse, partiellement détruite par l'incendie et par l'immersion du château qui avait suivi.

Le corps principal de la toile géante, qui avait pris l'allure d'un château, était entièrement reconstruit, à l'exception des créneaux du chemin de ronde qui demanderaient l'uvre d'une artisane-tisseuse spécialisée. L'aile droite manquait encore, mais trois des quatre tours d'angle étaient terminées et on était en train de creuser le fossé dans le mur en-dessous du château, lequel était suspendu à quatre-vingt dix degrés au-dessus du vide, ses bases s'accrochant au mur et son fond au plafond. À travers les millions de fils argentés qui composaient les murs et les toits, on pouvait voir les défenses internes, l'armement et les tonneaux d'huile prête à être bouillie. Cinq équipe de quatre araignées chacune étaient suspendues à des fils pour repeindre en blanc la surface des murs.

Soudain, des roulements de mandibules retentirent. 

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tic tic! ordonna le chancelier de la reine Sh"'s¨hs*. Toutes les araignées se mirent aussitôt au garde-à-vous, les pattes bien raides, les mandibules dressées vers leur reine qui arrivait.

Celle-ci passa dans les rangs, le port fier, sa cape tissée dans le fil d'argent le plus fin qui soit. Elle s'immobilisa au milieu des remparts et se pencha au-dehors pour admirer la vue. À cet endroit, elle plongeait loin, très loin, jusqu'au dallage des couloirs de Poudlard.

- Shhhhh tic tic, dit-elle, un air de contentement non dissimulé sur sa face d'arachnide.

- Shh¨¨¨¨*^h°°~sh firent avec servitude toutes les araignées présentes.

Satisafaite, la reine tourna les griffes. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit, venant de la tour de garde:

- Tic tic!

Excitées par l'annonce du combat, toutes les guerrières présentes cliquetèrent, tandis que les ouvrières rembobinaient leurs fils pour venir se mettre à l'abri. Dans l'ombre du plafond, une masse étrange approchait.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de doute qu'elle était tirée par des araignées. À leur tête venait Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h, la petite rebelle dorée tachetée de brun, le fil d'argent teinté de rouge de la résistance enroulé autour de sa mandibule. Elle avançait à grands pas, levant bien haut les pattes. Ses soldats derrière elle traînaient ce qui ressemblait à une sculpture géante d'araignée, réalisée dans ce matériau étrange qui pousse dans les forêts, et dont les humains truffent leurs constructions.

- Shh^h`'sh tic shhhhh°~! cria le chancelier de la reine dès que l'armée de Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h fut assez proche pour entendre.

- Sh, lui intima la reine Sh"'s¨hs*. Elle s'avança pour parler elle-même.

- Shhh tic sh sh tic shh'```~°shtic shtic! dit-elle avec une abondance de royaux. Sh™! tic tic tic!

- Tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic! approuvèrent ses sujets.

Mais Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Levant bien haut les pattes pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, elle se débarassa du fil rouge de la révolution accroché à sa mandibule et le jeta par terre. Ses soldats passèrent à sa suite et piétinèrent le symbole de leur rébellion.

- Shh ¨*~! les accusèrent les autres.

- Tic tic sh`, nia Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h en secouant la tête. 

- Shh! ordonna la grande faucheuse Sh"'s¨hs*, la reine. Aussitôt, les araignées anciennement rebelles s'écartèrent, laissant sur place la grande sculpture de bois, que les sujets de Sh"'s¨hs* se chargèrent de tirer à l'intérieur des murs de la forteresse. 

Les rebelles se retirèrent en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer leur joie triomphante. La reine Sh"'s¨hs* aurait une mauvaise surprise au matin. 

Ainsi l'histoire se répète-t-elle sans cesse, et ceci vaut aussi pour les arachnides. C'est ainsi.

- Pas fâché de me coucher, fit Seamus dans un baîllement.

Il referma son livre de Métamorphoses et se leva de la table de travail.

- Vous venez? demanda-t-il aux autres Gryffondors de son dortoir.

- Ouais, j'arrive, dit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à regarder ce texte que je n'arrive même plus à lire. 

- Heu on te rejoins bientôt, Seamus, intervint Ron. Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Bon, bonne nuit, fit Seamus en s'éloignant dans les escaliers.

Quand il fut parti, Harry se tourna vers son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? 

Hermione, assise un peu plus loin, ferma son livre à son tour et se rapprocha des garçons.

- On voudrait te montrer quelque chose, Harry. Si ça ne te dérange pas. 

- Ça ne me dérange pas, sauf qu'il est onze heures et quart et que je suis crevé.

- Tu dormiras plus tard. Il va falloir attendre jusqu'à minuit.

Comme Harry allait protester, elle le fit taire en attrapant le parchemin qui traînait devant lui:

- En attendant, je vais t'aider pour ce devoir de Métamorphoses, d'accord?

Il rembarra ses protestations; les occasions de recevoir l'aide d'Hermione étaient rares et précieuses.

Quarante minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Ginny, cachée dans un fauteuil, s'était mise à ronfler. Puis Ron regarda sa montre et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

- On y va? demanda-t-il aux autres.

Ils se mirent en route, laissant Ginny à ses rêves. Harry suivait ses amis, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient à lui montrer. Mais de son côté, Ron se sentait de plus en plus mal. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il savait qu'Hermione ressentait la même chose.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du point de rendez-vous: quatrième étage, premier couloir à droite après l'escalier, un passage secret derrière une tenture qui donnait sur trois portes.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. le quatrième étage ne comportait pratiquement aucune salle de classe, et ils n'y montaient que très rarement. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le premier couloir à droite, Ron frissona en dépassant une armure qui avait dû appartenir à un géant: celle-ci cliqueta sur leur passage.

Il reconnut la tenture à la scène de chasse à cour, l'écarta en faisant grincer les barres de fer qui la soutenaient. Le passage secret était noir comme du charbon.

Il y entra à l'aveuglette, suivi de Harry et d'Hermione. Tout en avançant, il laissait courir ses doigts sur le mur pour sentir passer les portes. Une deux et la troisième. Il abaissa la poignée. Elle tourna sans bruit.

La pièce était petite et dépourvue de fenêtres. Seule, une bougie luisait sur la table.

Hermione entra à son tour et referma la porte. Ron et elle s'écartèrent et Harry avança, seul.

- Bonsoir, dit Sirius.

Un peu plus fort. 

Un peu plus fort. 

Un peu plus f

Là! Un mayon qui cède! 

La chaîne gémit et se tord

Encore plus loin. Plus d'intensité magique. Les flammes dansent à la limite de son champ de vision. Elles s'élèvent jusqu'au plafond fantomatique et crépitent jusqu'au quatrième cercle. 

__

Ça va céder

Un gémissement d'acier maltraité emplit la Grande Salle et fit courber la tête à tous les morts. Rogue serra les dents. Ses poings se crispèrent sur sa baguette magique, mais il ne relâcha pas le contact. Il allait faire exploser cette saleté d'enchantement, et après les morts viendraient au secours de l'armée de Dumbledore. Peut-être.

__

Encore

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Harry.

Sa voix était plus tranchante qu'un poignard. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard désespéré.

- Harry fit Sirius.

Il était assis derrière une table en bois sur laquelle luisait une unique bougie. 

Harry se retourna face à ses amis, chercha une trace de surprise sur leurs visages. Au lieu de ça, il n'y vit que la culpabilité. Ron avait envie de rentrer dans le sol.

- Vous saviez? murmura-t-il, lentement, froidement.

Ron aurait bien voulu reculer, mais il sentait le mur dans son dos. C'est Hermione qui dit:

- Oui, on savait, Harry. Sirius a quelque chose à te dire. Tu devrais l'écouter.

Mais ça n'était pas la bonne formule: elle mit Harry dans une fureur dévastatrice. Lui qui n'avait été qu'à l'état légumaire depuis plusieurs semaines se réveilla d'un coup, et c'était pire, bien pire:

- L'ÉCOUTER? L'ÉCOUTER, LUI? CE MANGEMORT! IL M'A TRAHI! IL A TRAHI MA CONFIANCE, COMME IL A TRAHI MES PARENTS AVANT MOI! 

Mais c'était beaucoup trop. Ron n'était même pas sûr que son ami ait pensé ce qu'il disait, c'était sorti sous le coup de la colère. Mais Sirius avait entendu, et il s'était levé d'un coup, renversant la table et la bougie par terre.

- JE - NE - SUIS - PAS - UN TRAITRE! hurla-t-il.

Ron et Hermione se ratatinèrent un peu plus contre leur mur. Harry, lui, restait droit comme un I, regardant approcher la tempête.

- Qui a trahi mes parents? demanda-t-il.

- QUEUDVER! rugit Sirius.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu essayé de rescussiter Croupton? cria Harry.

- Parce que c'était la seule personne capable de m'innocenter! Le seul qui savait Queudver en vie! Le seul que je pouvais plier à ma volonté et traîner devant un tribunal! Ça te va?

- NON! cria encore Harry en se penchant en avant sous l'effet de la colère. Tu crois pouvoir me faire gober que tu allais rescussiter un Mangemort pour tes intérêts propres? Mais que t'a dit Voldemort pour que tu acceptes ses mensonges!

- JE NE SERS PAS VOLDEMORT! hurla Sirius.

- Harry, intervint Hermione. Je pense que c'est la vérité.

- Silence! ordonna le garçon. Tu m'as amené ici sans m'avertir, maintenant il faut assumer les conséquences! On m'a trop fait souffrir! Ce Mangemort va enfin payer pour un crime vieux de quatorze ans.

Il avait brandi sa baguette. Il sembla alors à Ron que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar; Harry n'allait quand même pas Ça n'était pas juste! Sirius n'avait même pas de baguette!

Mais l'homme avait l'air capable d'écraser son filleul à mains nues Il s'avança, menaçant. Harry assura sa prise sur sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort mais Sirius était sur lui. D'un geste sec, il releva sa manche et brandit son avant-bras sous le nez de son filleul.

La peau était uniformément blanche. Pas de tatouage. pas de Marque. Rien. Rien. Rien.

- Convaincu? grogna Sirius.

Hary ne dit rien. Il laissa retomber le bras qui tenait la baguette et s'adossa lourdement au mur derrière lui. Il regardait par terre.

- Sirius, intervint Hermione d'une voix tremblante, explique-lui.

L'homme hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il retourna à la table, la remit sur ses pieds, ramassa la bougie qui avait abondament répandu sa cire sur le sol et s'assit derrière la table.

- Quoi que tu en penses, Harry, je reste ton parrain et profondément attaché à toi. J'aurais préféré que tu ignores tout ça. Mais ça ne change rien à mon affection pour toi.

- Assez, coupa le Gryffondor sans douceur. Je veux des vraies explications. 

- Tu les auras. Oui, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Queudver à ma place. Je savais que l'il de Voldemort était fixé sur moi. C'est donc Queudver qui a assumé le Secret

- Stop, coupa Harry. Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il tuer mes parents?

Sirius se crispa.

- C'est un secret que je n'ai pas le droit de te révéler, Harry. Seul Dumbledore le peut. 

- En quoi cela concerne-t-il Dumbledore? 

- Il est notre maître à tous, le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint. Ce combat est le sien et lui seul en connaît tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Si tu venais à apprendre trop tôt ce qui se dissimule dans l'ombre, Dumbledore lui-même ne serait sans doute pas capable de prévoir les conséquences. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'elles pourraient être désastreuses. 

- Bien, dit amèrement Harry. Très bien. Conforte-moi dans l'idée qu'il y a quelque chose d'énorme que tout le monde me cache, puis excuse-toi de ne pouvoir me l'avouer. Merci, Sirius, tu as beaucoup de tact.

De son côté, Ron ne voyait pas le même aspect. Sirius en disait à la fois trop et pas assez, certes, mais il y avait quelque chose. S'il faisait toutes ces phrases à double sens, c'était forcément pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et sans doute pour que

Oui, voilà. C'était ça. Il voulait que son filleul se mette à chercher. Il voulait lui redonner goût au mystère. Là était la raison de ses semi-révélations, si frustrantes pour le garçon.

Mais pourquoi employer cette étrange expression de "ce qui se dissimule dans l'ombre"?

- La suite, dit le Sorcier sans relever les sarcasmes de son filleul, c'est que Voldemort est venu, a tué James, a tué Lily et s'est tué lui-même en essayant de t'avoir. Dans les décombres de la maison, je suis tombé sur Hagrid, qui te serrait dans ses bras. Il était envoyé par Dumbledore. Celui-ci se doutait que j'accourerais sur les lieux, alors il a chargé Hagrid de s'y rendre le plus vite possible. À l'époque, tout le monde me croyait coupable. Mais quand j'ai rencontré Rubéus, il n'était pas encore au courant des soupçons qui pesaient sur moi. Je l'ai aidé à tirer des décombres les corps sans vie de mes meilleurs amis, et de leur fils Il m'a même consolé, ce grand bêta Je lui ai dit de te confier à moi, mais il a refusé. Alors je lui ai confié ma moto. C'est seulement après que j'ai réalisé que j'aurais pu m'en servir pour courser Queudver, mais de toute façon je commençais à entrevoir quels soupçons allaient peser sur moi. Épouvanté par l'idée qu'on puisse m'accuser de ce désastre, je suis parti très vite. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête: lui faire payer. Lui faire payer à tout prix, et l'envoyer en enfer.

"Malheureusement, Queudver n'a jamais été doué que pour la dissimulation, mais c'était le domaine où il excellait. Il m'a fallu toute la nuit et une partie de la journée pour le retrouver, dans une rue moldue surpeuplée à cette heure-là. Enragé, épuisé et à moitié fou de douleur, j'ai levé ma baguette pour le tuer. Mais le sort qui est parti, je ne l'avais pas prémédité. C'était de la magie noire. Elle m'a sauté au bras et, avant que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle avait fusé hors de la baguette. La suite, tu la connais. Queudver avait eu le temps de se couper un doigt. Il s'est changé en rat pour échapper au sort, a filé dans les égoûts et n'a plus resurgi sous son apparence humaine avant les évènements que tu sais, il y a deux ans.

"Quant à moi, je n'avais qu'une conscience altérée des évènements. Sans vraiment réaliser ce que je venais de commettre, j'ai contemplé le doigt coupé au milieu de la rue et, j'ignore pourquoi, j'ai éclaté de rire. Je riais encore quand les Sorciers du Ministère m'ont emmené.

"Et voilà. C'est toute l'histoire. Quand Queudver est réapparu il y a deux ans, j'ai failli le tuer. Mais Rémus et Hermione étaient là pour me convaincre de le faire juger. Un espoir incroyable, que je n'avais plus entrevu depuis trop longtemps, s'est fait jour en moi: celui d'être innocenté. Je pouvais traîner Queudver en justice. Ma parole contre la sienne. Peut-être que le fait qu'il soit en vie suffirait à convaincre les autorités de ma version des faits. Puis il nous a échappé, et j'ai abandonné l'idée de berner les autorités. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas t'avouer, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer à cette confiance que tu avais placé en moi. Tu me donnais l'impression d'être à nouveau quelqu'un de respectable. Et quand Croupton a avoué qu'il avait enterré l'os de son père dans la forêt, et que j'ai repensé au rituel qui avait fait renaître Voldemort, j'ai entrevu à nouveau un espoir de m'innocenter. Je suis allé chercher le corps sans âme de Croupton, et ça m'a pris un très long temps. C'est pourquoi tu es resté sans nouvelles de moi pendant une bonne partie de l'année. Et puis, je crois que j'avais trop mauvaise conscience pour te mentir dans mes lettres. C'était déjà suffisament dur de te dissimuler ma véritable nature, ma nature d'assassin. Quand j'eus récupéré le corps, il ne me manquait plus que le sang de l'ennemi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dont j'étais sûr que leur sang marcherait: qui en avait véritablement après Barty Croupton Junior? Sans doute toi, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore et quelques autres. Moi, ça ne marcherait pas: il n'était plus vraiment mon ennemi depuis que j'avais besoin de lui pour mon salut. Je suis donc venu ici, et dès votre première visite j'ai laissé Winky jouer avec mon couteau pour que l'un de vous soit blessé. C'est tombé sur toi, Harry, et ça ne pouvait être qu'idéal pour mon rituel. 

"Mais ce que je n'avais pas voulu voir, c'est l'évidence qui a fait rater le rituel: il sert à redonner un corps à une âme perdue. Or, moi, je ne disposais que d'un corps sans âme. Ça a donc échoué, et voilà tout.

Harry écouta sans broncher ce long récit. Après quoi il marcha jusqu'à son parrain, se campa devant lui et dit:

- Je ne te reproche plus rien, Sirius. Je t'aprouve.

Tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de son parrain, il lui prit la main en un geste de réconciliation et, gravement, déclara:

- À ta place, j'aurais fait les mêmes choix.

Et, alors que l'homme et le garçon se serraient dans leurs bras, Ron ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, vraiment, cela était de bonne augure.

– fin du chapitre 21 –

Notes de l'auteur: Hm, hm, hm. Bibi, elle a bouclé un chapitre. Bibi, elle a mis un temps incroyable à l'écrire. Et Bibi, elle l'a écrit deux fois, dont la deuxième entièrement remanié.

Mais bon.

C'est allé plus vite que prévu.

Ouf! Je ne vais pas me faire appeler Hortense par mes lecteurs affamés! (oui, j'ai revu "Fievel et le nouveau monde" pendant les vacances). Ça y est, ça y est, le nouveau chapitre est là! Ça va aller! Vous n'allez pas mourir de frustration intense zet prolongée! (non mais quelle débile! arrêtez-moi!) 

Je me calme. Je me calme.

J'ai été une semaine en vacances. C'était cool. C'était un stage de bateau. De la croisière. On a failli aller voir mon amoureux, à savoir un phare assez mastoc situé à 21 miles des côtes bretonnes, rouge et blanc à rayures (love it!!!!), qui clignote huit fois rapidement puis un noir d'environ trente secondes, visible en rouge depuis nos côtes (oui, parce que j'ai appris à lire une carte et à faire la nave –naviguation– et ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'un phare clignote de différentes couleurs selon l'endroit d'où on le voit. Ce qui veut dire que quand on fonce dessus, c'est rouge, et quand on suit une route qui l'évite, c'est blanc. Ah, qu'il est bien mon Grand Léjon!). Donc, voilà, je l'avoue, son nom c'est le Grand Léjon et on est fiancés tous les deux. Je l'aime!

*se calme un peu* La folie est-elle répandue chez les fans de HP? D'après certains forums, on dirait que oui. En tout cas, chez moi c'est déjà irratrapable!

Bon, pour changer de sujet, je vais expliquer un truc que Cyngathi m'a fait remarquer dans un chapitre (je crois que c'est le 12). Harry rencontre Pattenrond, et lui demande d'attraper un rat à douze doigts. Hm. 

Vérifications faites sur la gerbille de ma sur ^_^ , Ona est vraiment perturbée et ne sait pas compter!!!! DONC dans l'hypothèse que les rats ont autant de doigts que les gerbilles, ce qui a de fortes chances puisque à ma connaissance ça vaut pour tous les mammifères (ou presque), UN RAT A BIEN VINGT DOIGTS, oui oui, comme nous! 

*vérifie sur elle-même*: Hm. Je me reprends: DONC nous-même avons, bien sûr, vingt doigts en comptant les pieds! é_è je vais me coucher.

Le champ des investigations est ouvert pour ce qui est de déterminer comment j'ai réussi à en compter douze! Suis-je incapable de me souvenir que 2 et 2 font 5? Suis-je perturbée et dangereuse, sujette à des cauchemars, à des maux de tête, peut-être aussi à des hallucinations? Suis-je amnésique suite à un accident de voiture, ce qui m'empêche de me souvenir qu'en réalité je me suis enfuie d'un hôpital psychiatrique où m'avait fait interner mon frère Brand pour me faire subir des choc électriques destinés à effacer ma mémoire, mémoire que j'étais en train de retrouver peu à peu, après plus de 400 ans passés sur l'Ombre Terre (environ 250 ans en temps d'Ambre) où m'avait abandonné mon frère Éric après avoir gagné un duel contre moi, ne pouvant me tuer pour ne pas être accusé de fratricide mais espérant de tout cur que je mourrais de la peste noire*? Le mystère reste entier.

Néanmoins et malgré tout (nonobstant mes heures de délire, dirait ma prof de français –plus jamais de français! I've got my Bac!!!!!) je laisse ma petite note "en attendant le chapitre 21" dans laquelle il y a un sondage important auquel vous ne devez surtout pas vous priver de répondre! Et, un jour prochain, je ferai un long mot répondant à toutes les reviews. The matter is, pour l'instant, que je ne les ai pas sous les yeux en écrivant ceci, because elles sont dans l'ordinateur de mes parents et que le mien date des années 80 et n'est pas connecté à internet (à part ça, il est très bien. Surtout pour faire machine à écrire, mais très bien). 

J'ai fini mon trip! rrrrrosses bises à tous!

Ona

ps (il en faut): je me suis trompée la dernirèe fois: "permisi" ça ne veut pas dire "pardon" en indonésien mais "excusez-moi" (dans le sens "je vous prie"). "Pardon" ça se dit "maaf". Si si!

*Si vous avez tout compris à ça, c'est que vous avez lu les Princes d'Ambre et que vous êtes un dieu. Si vous n'avez rien compris, c'est qu'il y a une faille immense, dantesque, démesurée à votre culture et que vous avez environ trois mille pages de pur bonheur à vous mettre sous la dent dès votre prochain passage par une librairie ou une bibliothèque.


	23. Grsobskcqooksgrossbak

****

Chapitre 22: Grsobskcqooksgrossbak

Les jours passaient, comme ils font d'habitude. L'ambiance dans l'école n'avait jamais été aussi pesante. L'absence de Dumbledore se ressentait dans chaque coin de couloir, dans chaque fenêtre, dans chaque vol d'oiseau. Les profs étaient distraits et maladroits. Les élèves, de plus en plus angoissés par l'approche des BUSEs. La victoire au Quidditch de Poufsouffle sur Serpentard au mois d'avril passa totalement inaperçue. Les vacances de Pâques arrivaient, et chacun commençait à réaliser qu'il allait devoir les passer à réviser les BUSEs, ou, pour ce qui est des septièmes années, le très difficile ASPIC. 

Les cours de Bill étaient passionants mais très durs, et nombreux furent les élèves qui décrochèrent rapidement de ses explications complexes sur les différents niveaux de magie. En métamorphoses, McGonagall était débordée par ses charges de directrice-adjointe, et les élèves ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi distraite de toute leur scolarité. Ce qui nuisait plutôt à leur compréhension des cours.

Les cours de Duel devenaient de plus en plus contraignants, et les Gryffondors récoltèrent pas mal de blessures. Le trajet logique en sortant de la salle de Funestor passait par l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh n'en pouvait plus de consternation en voyant arriver les bras cassés, les oreilles arrachées et autres chevelures en feu.

Quant à l'Invocation, les cours de miss Fireflies connaissaient leur heure de gloire. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait vu trop d'intérêt à appeler un chien ou un lézard. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient vu la Chimère Pyros surgir de l'Au-Delà au commandement de leur professeur, les élèves étaient complètement motivés. Le pouvoir de miss Fireflies les avait émerveillés.

Le professeur Géranium, enfin, toujours aussi farfelue, donnait à présent des piles de devoirs surhumaines. Heureusement, ses cours étaient bien moins bazardeux que ceux de Rogue, qui avait toujours laissé les Serpentards mettre le souk. Rogue, justement. À force de manque d'informations sur sa mystérieuse mission, il était peu à peu sorti des esprits de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Maintenant que Dumbledore était hors-course, il n'y avait plus personne qui puisse leur révéler des informations à son sujet.

Mais la vie continuait pour les trois Sorciers, chacun à sa façon. Harry passait un maximum de temps avec Cho, dans un endroit secret inconnu des deux autres. Ron voyait de plus en plus fréquemment Ana, ils s'arrangeaient pour avoir du temps libre entre leurs révisions et les entraînements de Quidditch de la Sorcière. Et Hermione s'était plongée jusqu'au cou dans ses études. Elle était résolue à obtenir la totalité des BUSEs, et le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer autour d'elle, elle ne bougerait pas de ses livres.

Un jour, à la fin d'un cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques qui avait été une infâme succession de maladresses et de sales coups de la part des Serpentards, et qui s'était clôt par une course-poursuite dans le parc à la recherche d'un Chartier que Malefoy avait terrorisé (en fait, après que Hagrid l'eût descendu d'un arbre, ils découvrirent qu'il n'était non pas effrayé par les menaces de Malefoy, mais terriblement vexé que le garçon ait présenté une plus grande variété que lui en matière de gros mots), à la fin de ce cours, donc, Hagrid retint Harry, Ron et Hermione pour leur parler.

- Retrouvez-moi dans ma cabane, dit-il, je vais remettre ce Chartier dans sa cage.

- Elle peut rester, Hagrid? demanda Ron en s'approchant aux côtés de Ana.

Le demi-géant étudia un instant leurs expressions à tous les deux, puis celles de Harry et d'Hermione, et décida:

- Si vous lui faites confiance, pas de problème.

Puis il s'éloigna en serrant bien fort dans ses bras le Chartier qui continuait à déverser des flots d'insultes à l'adresse de Malefoy. Harry et Hermione prirent le chemin qui ramenait à la cabane de Hagrid, laissant Ron et Ana cinq mètres derrière eux, mais ça n'empêcha pas le garçon d'entendre le couple discuter:

- Si c'est un truc entre vous, je ne vais pas m'incruster, Ron, disait Ana.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de problème! se défendait ce dernier. Si Hagrid a dit oui, c'est qu'il le pensait sincèrement. Je t'assure!

- Il a dit "si vous lui faites confiance". 

- En effet. Et après? Tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance? s'indigna Ron.

- Toi si, murmura-t-elle. C'est lui

Harry ne se retourna pas, mais il savait très bien qu'elle parlait de lui. Il allait dire quelque chose, quand Hermione s'adressa à lui:

- Comment ça va avec Cho, Harry? 

Il observa son visage, mais elle tourna rapidement la tête pour éviter son regard. Il se demandait bien à quoi rimait cette question.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça? s'enquit-il.

- Euh comme ça, fit-elle. Je suis ton amie, tu te rappelles?

- Mais tu sais très bien où j'en suis avec Cho. Je vous en ai parlé.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Hagrid. Elle fit halte et le regarda en face:

- Eh bien, non, justement. Excuse-moi, mais la vérité, c'est que tu ne nous parle plus, Harry. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, bougonna-t-il.

- Ça me paraît évident. Tu passes tes journées loin de nous, dans un endroit dont tu refuses de nous révéler l'emplacement, et tu ne nous confie plus rien. Comprends qu'on ait envie d'en savoir un peu plus

- Mais quoi! s'énerva-t-il. Tu veux tous les détails cochons? C'est ça?

Hermione détourna les yeux.

- Que tu peux être bête, murmura-t-elle. Je parle de tes rêves, idiot.

Il sentit un poids s'abattre sur sa tête comme une chape de plomb. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que cette question survienne. Plus tôt, même. Il avait joué avec le feu en cachant sa relation ambiguë avec Wakewage. Mais il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de tout raconter. Pas ce qui concernait le choix.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

- Mais tout! s'impatienta Hermione. Est-ce que tu rêves encore de Voldemort?

- Non. Pas depuis la dernière fois. Pas depuis Halloween. 

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Et tu ne t'es pas posé de questions? Ça fait extrêmement longtemps! Tu crois que s'Il est resté inactif tout ce temps, c'est par simple gentillesse? Tu n'as pas réfléchi que cette information pouvait être capitale?

- Écoute! s'énerva Harry. Je rêve de Wakewage toutes les nuits, figure-toi. Ça fait beaucoup à penser pour une seule tête. Si je ne me suis pas inquiété de Voldemort plus tôt, c'est peut-être bien parce que je n'ai pas une minute à moi, qu'en penses-tu?

La vérité, c'est que Wakewage lui en parlait toutes les nuits. De ses points faibles. Des techniques pour l'abattre. Mais ça, il ne devait pas le révéler.

- Donc c'est bien ça murmura pensivement Hermione. Tu rêves encore d'elle. 

- Oui, voilà, tu as gagné. C'est toutes les nuits la même histoire. 

- Comment ça se passe?

- Mais comme d'habitude! Elle me montre des lieux, des pays, elle lance des monstres difformes à ma poursuite

- Et tu les bats? 

Hermione avait l'air très intéressée. Est-ce qu'elle percevait le mensonge dans ce qu'il lui racontait? Est-ce qu'elle avait un moyen de vérifier ses dires? Cette pensée inquiéta Harry, mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître:

- Oui, dit-il, en général je les bats.

Il entendait Crockdur gratter à la porte et aboyer, mais le Hagrid n'était pas encore là. Hermione s'attarda dans l'étude attentive d'un détail de la serrure. Sa main dorée déposait une légère ombre sur le bois, et Harry voyait les rainures de celui-ci à travers. Des étincelles plus vives traversaient de temps à autres l'étrange main luisante. 

Sans détourner son attention de la porte, Hermione posa la question qui devait l'occuper depuis un moment:

- Harry est-ce que, quand tu te réveille, tu as encore des des marques de ton rêve?

- Des marques?

- Comme des blessures, ou quelque chose des trucs qui laissent à penser que ça n'était pas un rêve?

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour connaître la réponse. Et la perspicacité de la question le frappa. Hermione était-elle sur une piste?

- Ouais, dit-il, bien sûr. Les bleus et les coupures. Comme si le rêve était si puissant qu'il s'imprimait sur la réalité.

Hermione avait l'air encore plus inquiète, à présent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle comprenait? 

- Voilà Hagrid, fit-elle en indiquant du menton la direction par laquelle il arrivait.

L'homme gigantesque passa devant les quatre Gryffondors réunis là et ouvrit la porte de sa cabane. Aussitôt, Crockdur accueillit son maître et ses invités avec son déferlement de joie habituel, qui fit un peu reculer Ana.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas méchant, dit Ron avec empressement.

Il referma la porte et tous firent face à Hagrid, qui était en train de mettre à chauffer la bouilloire pour le thé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire, Hagrid? s'enquit Hermione, tandis que les autres s'asseyaient autour de la table en bois massif.

- Oui, oui, voilà, bafouilla l'homme en s'affairant inutilement. Clairement, il cherchait ses mots sans oser se lancer. Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards inquiets. Qu'est-ce que Hagrid avait encore fait?

Finalement, il apporta la théière sur la table, manqua la renverser mais réussit à remplir cinq tasses puis à s'assoir lourdement sur un tabouret qui gémit. Les yeux baissés, il s'éclaircit la gorge puis déclara:

- Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler

- Allez-y, on vous écoute, fit Ron.

- C'est-à dire ce n'est pas vraiment (une hésitation, puis il se lança:) Dumbledore me l'a formellement interdit, n'est-ce pas, et je ne veux pas lui désobéir, mais d'un autre côté hem.

- Dumbledore est loin, et vous pensez que c'est quelque chose que nous devons savoir, c'est ça Hagrid? l'aida Hermione.

- Voilà, à peu près. Dumbledore n'est plus là pour garder le château et, hem Enfin, bref, je crois que je dois vous mettre au courant.

- De quoi s'agit-il? le pressa Ron, tout excité.

- C'est à propos de d'une mission de ma mission en fait.

- Votre mission chez les géants? demanda Harry, ce qui eût pour effet de faire sursauter Hagrid.

- Shhht! s'affola-t-il en regardant de tous côtés. On va nous entendre!

- Tout va bien, le rassura Hermione. Nous sommes seuls. Allez-y, Hagrid.

- Oui, oui d'accord. Je suis parti avec Olympe, n'est-ce pas, pour les chercher. Et on les a trouvés, je dois dire, plutôt rapidement. C'est-à-dire, en un mois environ, mais j'avais eu plutôt peur que ça dure plus longtemps. Et comme ça j'ai pu être là pour la rentrée, hein, parce que je n'aurais pas voulu la rater

"Donc, les derniers géants vivent dans l'Oural, pour la plupart en Russie et un petit groupe au Kazakhstan. Ils sont solitaires, mais par tradition ils appartiennent tous à une tribu, qu'ils ne retrouvent en général qu'une ou deux fois par an, pour de grandes réunions. Au cours de ces réunions ils discutent de leur situation vis-à-vis des autres tribus, et puis des humains, parce que des humains il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais quand même assez pour leur compliquer la vie. Leur problème, aux géants, c'est qu'ils ont un instinct qui les pousse à tuer tout ce qui les dérange. Mais en même temps, ils se savent en sursis par rapport à la plupart des gouvernements magiques d'Europe, n'est-ce pas, parce qu'ils ont tué trop d'humains par le passé pour qu'on leur pardonne comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont inventé quelques petits bibelots magiques qui peuvent être intéressants, comme le Grsobskcqooksgrossbak que tu as, Harry

"Alors, c'est chez des géants un peu civilisés qu'on est arrivés, Olympe et moi autant dire qu'on a pas eu un bon accueil, mais enfin, meilleur que la moyenne je pense en fait, ils nous ont simplement rugi dessus un peu pour nous faire peur, et puis ils nous ont aimablement demandé de faire demi-tour et de raconter à tout le monde sur notre chemin que cette partie de la montagne était pleine de méchants ours et qu'il ne fallait pas s'y risquer.

"Une particularité des géants, c'est que sous leur aspect impressionant ils sont quand même des êtres intelligents. Je veux dire par là qu'ils veulent uniquement vivre en paix, démembrer à l'occasion un rival ou deux, mais par-dessus tout qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Et je suis sûr d'une chose, mais alors sûr et certain, c'est que si les humains n'avaient pas déclaré la guerre en premier aucun géant n'aurait jamais participé à des massacres comme il y en a eu. C'est pas leur style, aux géants. À vrai dire, leur occupation préférée, c'est de tailler la pierre. Ils font ça mieux que personne. J'ai vu des uvres d'art, taillées dans la montagne et hautes de cent ou deux cent mètres J'ai vu aussi leurs villages, ou ils se rendent pour les grandes réunions, et les habitations sont creusées dans une falaise, baignées dans la brume, c'était très beau, vraiment très beau

"Mais, je m'écarte du sujet, et vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça La suite de l'histoire, c'est donc que après un accueil glacial, ils ont écouté notre requête poliment, puis nous ont demandé d'aller nous faire voir plus loin. Nous avons néanmoins continué, en les flattant, en les amenant progressivement à nous répondre Olympe faisait ça très bien et puis ils ont fini par accepter d'organiser un grand conseil, avec tous les géants de la région. 

"Ils les ont appelé avec un genre de corne de brume, modèle gigantesque. Un bruit comme j'en avais jamais entendu. Ça vous résonne dans la tête, et ça dure longtemps en plus parce que toutes les montagnes de toutes les directions elles renvoient le son, et c'est comme ça que ça se propage. En l'entendant, tous les géants du coin ont dû lever la tête, c'est moi qui vous le dis

"Et puis ils ont commencé à arriver. Ils sortaient de la brume, de tous les côtés, un à un. Ils arrivaient tranquillement, sans se presser, on aurait vraiment dit des rochers qui dévalent une pente, vous savez, ils ne vont pas très vite mais rien ne peut les arrêter, rien du tout. C'était le spectacle le plus impressionant que j'ai vu de ma vie, et je ne l'oublierai jamais, ça je vous le garantis. Ils ont continué à arriver lentement, pendant plusieurs jours, ils venaient se tous les coins de la montagne, et vous savez l'Oural c'est vraiment très grand, mais ils s'étaient transmis le message partout avec d'autres cornes de brume, et ils se rassemblaient tous à l'endroit où Olympe et moi étions arrivés, on a compris plus tard que c'était leur capitale en quelque sorte, le lieu où il devaient se rendre au son de la corne, et cette corne justement elle servait à les convoquer pour un sujet vraiment grave, une guerre ou un acte inquiétant des humains ou quelque chose.

"Le grand conseil n'a débuté que une semaine plus tard, c'est la durée consacrée pour laisser à tout le monde le temps d'arriver. Pendant ce temps-là, nous, on s'est entretenus avec cinq des neuf chefs, et puis on a lié connaissance aussi. Il y en a bien un ou deux qui ont essayé de nous défier, mais on était sous la protection des chefs jusqu'à la fin du conseil, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident tous ensemble s'ils devaient nous écouter ou bien nous décapiter et nous jeter au fond du gouffre.

"Et le conseil a eu lieu. Lui aussi a duré longtemps, neuf jours en tout. Olympe et moi on se relayait pour y assister, parce que c'était fatiguant, les géants ont une patience énorme, ce sont de vrais rocs, mais nous on avait besoin de sommeil et puis c'est épuisant de parler et d'écouter toute la journée une autre langue, surtout quand c'est une langue compliquée comme le Sorgreqoosbegrood. J'aime autant vous dire qu'ils ont de la puissance vocale, ces gens-là, et quand ils parlent on l'entend sonner dans son crâne, c'est pas très agéable et même en un mois qu'on a passé avec eux je me suis toujours pas habitué.

"Il y a bien sûr eu des scissions. Je crois bien qu'un clan a assassiné son chef pour le remplacer par un autre, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui. C'est comme ça qu'on fait, chez eux, c'est comme pour les loups. Un plus jeune prend le pouvoir. Mais on avait l'appui de Qobacqroag, je parle là du chef de la tribu à qui on avait parlé en premier, qui se trouvait aussi être le chef le plus élevé parmi les chefs. Et c'est comme ça que, après neuf jours de délibérations, on a gagné les géants à notre cause.

À cette nouvelle, Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui retenaient leur souffle, soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils n'avaient pas osé y croire, pas avant de l'entendre de la bouche de Hagrid. 

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas fini:

- Attendez un peu avant de vous réjouir, je n'ai pas dit qu'on les avait enrôlés dans notre camp. Simplement, ils avaient décidé de ne pas nous tuer, et aussi de se mettre du côté de Dumbledore, qui était allé vers eux en premier, avant Vous-Savez-Qui.

"Mais ils sont toujours aussi en colère contre le Ministère de la Magie de notre pays, qui les a traqué et assassiné sans merci, jusqu'à les retrancher dans l'Oural, loin de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. Et ils en veulent aussi beaucoup au président français, ainsi qu'à beaucoup d'autres gouvernements de pays où ils ont été éradiqués. Voilà pourquoi, si ils nous ont promis de l'aide, c'est à Dumbledore qu'ils l'ont promis, et non pas à Fudge. Et voilà pourquoi cette histoire doit rester secrète, parce qu'il y a déjà suffisament de tensions entre Dumbledore et le Ministère pour ne pas en rajouter encore. 

"D'autre part, ils ne sont plus qu'une centaine, et ils sont tous tombés d'accord pour dire que leur survie devait passer avant le combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne nous envoient que quelques alliés, une dizaine, et encore, ce sont des mercenaires, et plutôt cher payés. Et Dumbledore a dû leur promettre, en plus de l'argent, qu'il se battrait avec le Ministère pour obliger celui-ci à faire un geste en faveur du peuple des géants.

- Donc nous avons des géants de notre côté! s'exclama Hermione. Hagrid, c'est magnifique!

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle:

- Si c'était aussi simple Seulement, il y a une problème.

- Lequel? firent en chur Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- C'est-à-dire s'ils étaient venus ici tout de suite, vous savez, ils enfin, ils n'auraient pas fait long feu. Dumbledore est surveillé, il ne peut pas dissimuler dix géants aux yeux de tous, surtout du Ministère. Alors ils sont venus par leurs propres moyens, un à un, et ils se cachent en ce moment dans les montagnes d'Écosse. Et pour les appeler, Dumbledore avait un objet magique, que Olympe a enchanté elle-même et que j'ai rapporté. Cet objet, il le gardait dans son bureau.

- S'il y a une attaque murmura Harry à mesure que la compréhension le gagnait. Si on a besoin d'eux il n'y aura perosnne pour les appeler!

- Mais, fit Hermione. Dumbledore sera guéri d'ici là, non? Voldemort ne va pas attaquer du jour au lendemain

- Réfléchis, lui lança Ron. Comment a-t-il agi jusqu'à présent? Est-ce qu'il a souvent averti qu'il allait attaquer? Et surtout maintenant que Dumbledore est dans les choux, tu crois qu'il va se gêner?

- Mais McGonagall elle doit savoir comment activer l'objet, n'est-ce pas Hagrid? On peut compter sur elle, Dumbledore lui faisait une entière confiance pour le remplacer en cas de problème.

- McGonagall saurait activer l'objet, dit Hagrid. Moi-même je le saurais, c'est très simple. Seulement, Dumbledore ne lui a pas révélé la cachette, il n'a pas dû y penser, ou alors il n'a pas prévu qu'il serait mis hors course C'est pour ça que je vous ai raconté tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix aiguë. 

- Je pense que vous devez aller récupérer cet objet. Pour pouvoir l'activer en cas d'attaque.

- Pourquoi McGonagall ne le ferait-elle pas? fit Harry. 

- Justement, c'est plus ou moins elle qui m'a incité à vous parler de tout ça. Discrètement. Elle est dans une position instable, elle aussi. En tant que remplaçante de Dumbledore pendant son abscence, il serait mal venu qu'elle aille fouiller son bureau. Et elle a beaucoup d'autres préoccupations.

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Ana était profondément absorbée dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé à moitié vide.

- Nous aussi, Hagrid, dit Hermione. Il faut qu'on vous parle de quelque chose. Il se passe des choses dans l'école. 

Et, sans avoir demandé leur avis à Ron et à Harry, elle déballa toute l'histoire des Passemorts. Harry était partagé sur la question de mettre leur ami au courant, parce qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi Hagrid pouvait leur être utile et qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Mais finalement, l'homme accueillit toutes ces nouvelles plutôt bien.

- Alors il y a un groupe qui uvre en secret pour Lui, fit-il pensivement. Ça expliquerait les différents phénomènes

- Quels phénomènes? s'exclama Ron.

- Les apparitions dans les couloirs, où des élèves se perdent. Et aussi l'attentat du terrain de Quidditch. Et le grand incendie du château. 

- J'y ai pensé aussi, acquiesça Hermione. Même si on n'a aucune preuve le problème, c'est que ça paraît bien trop compliqué pour des élèves de notre âge même en unissant leurs magies, ces enchantements dans les couloirs sont trop puissants. Enfin, je pense

- Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il y a quelqu'un pour les guider, non? fit Ron, avec une rapidité qui surprit Harry. Depuis quand son ami était-il plus rapide à déchifrer les raisonnements d'Hermione que lui-même?

- Mais comment quelqu'un d'étranger à l'école se cacherait-il depuis le début de l'année? interrogea-t-il.

Hermione, sourcils froncés, réfléchissait intensément. Finalement, elle se redressa et recula son tabouret à un mètre de la table. Elle croisa les bras d'un air décidé et déclara:

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir: ce soir, il y aura trois clandestins à la petite réunion de nos amis Passemorts.

- Quatre, dit Ron. Tu oublies Ana.

La discussion était finie. Ils se levèrent pour prendre congé de Hagrid. Mais au moment où Harry franchissait la porte, le demi-géant lui attrapa le bras et se pencha vers lui: 

- Harry promets-moi que tu penseras à cette histoire de bureau de Dumbledore. L'objet en question est un cailloux qu'on a trouvé là-bas, un genre de roche sombre avec des cristaux violets sur une face. De la taille de ta main, à peu près. Dumbledore a dû l'enfermer quelque part, dans un coffre ou autre mais à vous trois, vous pouvez bien y arriver, non?

Hagrid avait l'air tellement anxieux que le garçon n'eut pas le cur de refuser. Mais en s'éloignant à la suite des autres, il pensait confusément à la difficulté de trouver un simple cailloux dans un lieu comme le bureau de Dumbledore

Après le déjeuner, comme ils n'avaient pas cours le samedi après-midi, Harry monta directement dans son petit refuge. Sur le chemin, il attrapa Cho qui l'attendait à un coin de couloir. 

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sans prononcer un mot. Il n'était pas très grand, mais Cho était toute petite, et même s'il tendait la nuque elle était obligée de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Gentiment, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva à son niveau, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

- Tu es en forme, plaisanta-t-elle. Quelque chose t'as énervé aujourd'hui

- Pas du tout, lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille. Juste l'impatience de te revoir. 

- Viens, murmura-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Sans plus parler, elle l'entraîna dans une direction au hasard. Ils ne croisèrent personne, mais Harry ne s'en étonna pas: cette aile du château n'était fréquentée quasiment que par eux deux. 

Elle l'emmenait vers un endroit qu'il connaissait bien: il s'agissait d'un petit salon sans fenêtres, dont les canapés offraient un confort mlleux. Il se trouvait à proximité de leur grotte favorite. 

Ils entrèrent dans le salon en question, entièrement décoré de velours bordeaux, sombre et intime. Harry s'occupa d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, pendant que Cho s'étendait sur le canapé le plus confortable et déboutonnait son uniforme à l'insigne de Poudlard.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée? demanda Harry distraitement en se chauffant les mains à la chaleur des flammes.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse, mais tout à coup des mains tièdes se refermèrent sur son torse et il sentit la peau nue de sa petite amie à travers le tissu de son uniforme. Brûlant de désir, il se retourna.

- Il est déjà sept heures! s'exclama Harry en regardant sa montre. Il faut que je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor.

Cho ne dit rien et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir se démêler les cheveux méthodiquement. 

- Ça ne te dérange pas? s'inquiéta Harry.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se tourna face à elle, mi-intrigué et mi-irrité. 

- Tu entends ce que je te dis? fit-il le plus gentiment possible.

Cho secoua la tête pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière et le regarda droit dans les yeux, se rapprochant tout près de lui. Il sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, se laissa happer par la flamme féroce dans l'il de la fille.

- Cho dit-il.

- Ne parle pas, murmura-t-elle férocement. Prends-moi.

Il sentait à nouveau la chaleur monter comme une vague dans son corps, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Quoi? Impossible à dire. Il essaya encore de lutter:

- Je dois partir

À ce moment, elle lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière d'un coup sec. Puis elle se jeta sur lui pour embrasser sa gorge mise à nu, mais Harry la repoussa d'une bourrade.

- Arrête, dit-il fermement. Tu es violente.

Toujours silencieuse, elle le regardait bizarrement, dans la position où elle était tombée en arrière, la tête penchée de côté avec un sourire étrange.

- On se revoit demain, dit Harry en marchant vers la porte.

Cho parut déçue. Elle proposa:

- Ce soir?

- Ce soir, je travaille, déclara Harry en secouant la tête. 

Puis il ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une atmosphère étrange. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut envie de respirer un grand coup.

Ron, Hermione et Ana étaient en plein travail de préparation quand il les rejoignit dans le dortoir des garçons: 

- On aura besoin de la Carte du Maraudeur, disait Hermione. Il y a la cape d'invisibilité de Harry oh, et aussi ce truc que j'ai acheté à Pré-au-Lard, ça va nous permettre d'enregistrer leurs paroles

L'objet en question était un cristal violet, de la taille d'un poing, enchâssé dans de jolies arabesques de métal argenté. Il avait dû coûter plutôt cher, à en voir par la finesse de l'ouvrage ce que fit remarquer Ron.

- Je l'ai payé avec l'argent que mes parents m'ont envoyé pour mon anniversaire, expliqua Hermione.

Elle fourra le cristal dans sa poche. Tandis que les trois autres la regardaient, toujours aussi perplexes, elle poursuivit son inventaire de la valise de Harry:

- Bien sûr, il y a le Grsoksgr le Groksgross la poudre d'hominisme, ça, ça va nous être vraiment utile. Et puis on a nos baguettes magiques Et il y a dit-elle en passant à la valise de Ron. Oh! oui, quelle bonne idée

Lentement, elle sortit un gros sachet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes. 

- Eh! fit Ron. Pas touche à ça, c'est ma réserve personnelle!

Mais avec le grand sourire de qui vient de découvrir le sujet du prochain contrôle de math sur le bureau du professeur, Hermione était en train de tirer du sachet un gros cube rose mlleux, saupoudré de sucre glace

- Des Loukoums Liquéfiants murmura-t-elle, aux anges.

- Ouais, eh ben il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup, alors mais attends, quel rapport entre ça et notre mission d'espionnage?

Sans répondre, la jeune Sorcière renversa le contenu du sachet sur le couvre-lit et tria parmi les bonbons, ne remettant dedans que les loukoums. Il y en avait six.

- Ça ira pour faire passer trois personnes la quatrième devra rester dehors et surveilller.

- Tu nous expliques ce que tu as en tête, oui? s'énerva Ron. Mais, attends tu comptes manger ça et

- Passer sous les portes, oui.

Le visage du Sorcier roux s'illumina. Ana ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Harry, enfin, s'étonna intérieurement que cet usage des Loukoums ne lui soit jamais venu à l'esprit.

Mais soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit d'un coup et une Ginny furibarde entra à grands pas:

- Donc c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait! brailla-t-elle en traversant la pièce. Vous préparez une expédition, sans me prévenir!

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards embarassés, tandis que Ana paraissait toujours à côté de la plaque.

- Heu Gin' tenta Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de "Gin'" qui tienne! râla celle-ci. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ai retrouvé la Carte de Harry! J'exige d'être mise au courant de vos plans!

- Ça tombe bien, lança Hermione, parce que justement j'allais te le proposer. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ce soir, Ginny?

- Mais attends, Hermione, murmura Harry, on est beaucoup trop nombreux là!

- Mai c'est pas grave, intervint Ana, je vais céder ma place à Ginny de toute façon je suis pas dans vos histoires, moi, alors

- Quoi! Pas question! s'écria Ron. Ginny, tu viendras la prochaine fois! C'est pas un jeu, ok?

Estomaquée, Ginny s'arrêta net, incapable de répondre. Ses joues étaient rouge pivoine et ses poings tout contractés. Elle balbutia: 

- Tu quoi! Ah!

Et au moment où il semblait qu'elle allait soit se jeter sur son frère, soit partir en pleurant, Hermione intervint en parlant fort:

- Stop! Ana, tu ne vas pas céder ta place et Ginny, tu ne seras pas mise à l'écart. On peut tout à fait prendre une guetteuse de plus, au contraire même, ça nous sera utile. Et puis ça fait plus de chances de semer d'éventuels poursuivants si on part dans cinq directions différentes. Tout le monde est satisfait?

Ana semblait toujours partagée, et Ginny toujours en colère, mais personne ne pipa mot. Hermione, qui avait pris la tête des opérations (et Harry se demanda tout à coup pourquoi il n'était plus à cette place, et se promit d'y remédier) enchaîna:

- En cas de danger, il nous faut un signal que nous seuls puissions reconnaître. Quelqu'un a une idée?

- Un hululement, proposa Ana.

- C'est grillé, fit Harry. Les gens qui veulent faire des signaux utilisent toujours le hululement. 

- Il faut un bruit qu'on s'attende à entendre dans un couloir, dit Ginny. Pourquoi pas un claquement de porte?

- Et comment tu produis un claquement de porte? grogna Ron. Tu cours jusqu'à la porte la plus proche, tu l'ouvres et tu la referme en la claquant? Pas discret, surtout si justement il y a Rusard ou un prof qui arrive!

- Avec une formule magique, crétin! Tu écoutes en cours, parfois?

- Mieux que toi, en tout cas! Rappelles-moi tes dernières notes en Étude des Runes?

- Silence! cria Hermione. Pas de meilleur idée que le claquement de porte? 

Les autres secouèrent la tête, sauf Harry qui en était toujours à se demander pourquoi Hermione prenait le commandement et pas lui.

- Très bien, donc vous allez tous vous entraîner à produire un claquement de porte correct avant d'y aller. Surtout les deux qui seront guetteurs. Ensuite, pour le problème de l'organisation en cas de pépin

- Si on se fait choper, on était tout seul, on se promenait dans les couloirs parce qu'on arrivait pas à dormir et on sait pas qui il y avait d'autre au même moment, dit machinalement Ron.

- Exactement. En cas de fuite, ayez toujours votre baguette à la main, et n'oubliez pas: Rusard ne peut pas faire de magie, mais il connaît tous les passages secrets de l'école.

- C'est bon? On descend dîner? demanda timidement Ana.

- Je crois que oui, on peut y aller, fit Hermione. Plus de question?

- Si, une seule, dit sarcastiquement Harry. Tout cela est bien beau, mais comment savons-nous si la poudre d'hominisme fonctionnera? Tu as pensé à ça?

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Hermione regardait Harry comme s'il venait de commettre une grave trahison.

- Ça fonctionnera, dit-elle. Il le faut.

Chacun avait emporté une partie du matériel dans ses poches ou sous sa cape en descendant dîner, de manière à ce que tout soit prêt sans qu'ils aient à remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois le dîner fini, ils empruntèrent la voie pour leur salle commune mais obliquèrent en route, pour aller se cacher à proximité de la salle de réunion des Passemorts. D'après la Carte du Maraudeur, ceux-ci retournaient tous vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Soudain, Harry, qui marchait en tête, tourna à un angle et se cogna dans quelqu'un en pleine poitrine.

Le souffle coupé, il tituba en arrière et aperçut celle qui lui était rentrée dedans:

- Encore toi! râla-t-il à l'attention de Wakewage.

Celle-ci se massait le front, à l'endroit où il était rentré en collision avec le menton de Harry. 

- Toujours dans mon chemin, siffla le garçon.

Il n'était pas bien sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la jeune fille, mais une chose était sûre: en présence de ses amis, il la haïssait. 

- Tu parles, grogna-t-elle en réponse. C'est vous qui, pour une fois, venez en sens inverse. 

- Et, bizarrement, on a choisi de passer par ici juste pour le plaisir de te rentrer dedans! railla Harry, de plus en plus énervé.

Mais Wakewage le déstabilisa: reprenant son chemin en passant entre les autres, elle lança avec un demi-sourire:

- Alors comme ça, ce soir, on espionne quelqu'un d'autre?

La foudre tomba sur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu réagir, Wakewage avait disparu à l'angle suivant.

- Co depuis combien de temps elle sait? balbutia Ron.

Mais Harry venait de tirer la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche:

- Plus tard! souffla-t-il. Ça a commencé!

- C'est maintenant qu'on va savoir, chuchota Hermione en sortant la petite boîte contenant la fine poudre grise (c'est elle qui l'avait porté, Harry ayant déjà sous sa robe la Carte et la cape d'invisibilité). Tout d'abord, qui fait le guet?

Ils étaient à proximité de la salle où se étaient entrés tous les Passemorts. La nuit était tombée, et un vent glacé soufflait dans leur couloir. Tous cinq se tenaient derrière le socle d'une vaste statue d'Ernest l'Enhardi.

- Moi, dit Ana. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- D'accord. Qui d'autre?

Il y eut un moment durant lequel tout le monde regarda Ginny, qui ne semblait pas prête à se désigner. Finalement, Ron soupira et dit:

- C'est bon, je resterai avec Ana.

La tension se relâcha légèrement.

- Très bien, fit Hermione, toujours à voix basse. Dès qu'on se sera aspergés de cette poudre, il faudra se précipiter vers la porte, et là manger un Loukoum et se glisser en dessous. Si ça fonctionne, la poudre devrait nous donner une cinquantaine de centimètres, de quoi se cacher derrière un fauteuil et passer inaperçu.

- C'est malin, dit Harry. Même si la poudre marche, comment tu veux qu'on mange un bonbon gros comme notre tête? 

Mais elle y avait pensé, apparemment: 

- Ron et Ana nous emmèneront à la porte pour aller plus vite. Ils porteront les Loukoums du même coup. Une fois devenus minuscules, je pense qu'une bouchée suffira. 

- Et pour repasser la porte en sens inverse? demanda Ginny.

- On se mettre du Loukoum dans les poches. Tout le monde est paré?

- C'est bon, firent Ron et Ginny. 

Harry et Ana hochèrent la tête.

- On y va.

Hermione prit une pincée de poudre et en aspergea Ginny, puis Harry et enfin elle-même. Puis elle referma soigneusement la boîte, la confia à Ron et attendit. 

La fine poussière grise, en retombant, avait donné une sensation de chaleur à Harry, mais c'est le seul effet qu'elle lui avait fait. Il ne se sentait pas rétrécir, il ne voyait pas le monde autour de lui grandir et il ne voyait pas plus les deux filles changer de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Et voilà, dit-il sombrement, c'est ra

Mais au même moment, il ressentit une vive douleur dans ses os et ses articulations. Il vit Ginny se contracter sous l'effet des mêmes élancements que lui-même ressentait, et soudain il se sentit tomber en avant, mais sans pouvoir se retenir ni bouger un seul muscle. Le sol se précipita sur lui, et il se retrouva la joue contre le dallage froid.

Mais ça n'était pas fini: la vague de douleur se propagea dans sa peau, sur tout le corps et le visage, et il se contracta à nouveau. Puis tout s'arrêta.

- G Ginny? Hermione? 

Les quatre autres avaient disparu. Il était tout seul. Il se redressa, ses membres engourdis, et regarda partout autour. Il découvrit Ginny: elle s'était fait projeter à dix mètres et était aussi en train de se relever. Puis il trouva que le décor avait changé: la statue derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés avait disparu, tandis qu'un peu partout de larges piliers à la base évasée avaient poussé.

Et soudain, une main monstrueuse descendit de nulle part et s'abattit juste sous son nez. Chaque doigt était presque aussi grand que lui.

Une voix tomba de ce qui semblait être le plafond:

- Monte, Harry.

Commençant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il obéit et escalada la paume de la main de Ron. Plus loin, une autre main, sûrement celle d'Ana, était allée cueillir Ginny. 

- C'est incroyable, retentit la voix d'Hermione. J'ai dU trop forcer la dose, vous Etes beaucoup plus petits que ce qu'on avait prévu.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours normale, toi, justement? demanda Harry au visage géant de son amie.

- Quoi? Parle plus fort!

Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, assourdi. Sa capacité auditive avait réduit à la proportion de ses oreilles, tout comme sa puissance vocale.

- POURQUOI TU ES RESTÉE NORMALE? cria-t-il le plus fort possible.

- Je sais pas, répondit Hermione dans ce qui, il s'en aperçut avec surprise, n'était qu'un petit chuchotement. ON VERRA ÇA PLUS TARD, VOUS DEVEZ VOUS DÉPECHER! 

Il se sentit aussitôt entraîné à grande vitesse, et bientôt, il fut posé par terre et l'autre main de Ron lui présenta une énorme cube rose et mou, couvert de sucre glace. Sortant son canif multilame de sa poche, Harry s'en découpa une grosse part qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. À côté de lui, Ginny faisait de même. 

Il avait déjà goûté un Loukoum Liquéfiant et avait trouvé la sensation amusante, mais un peu déstabilisante. Cette fois, il allait devoir se déplacer sous l'aspect d'une flaque d'eau, et il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Néanmoins, dès les premières sensations de chaleur dans son tube digestif, il se concentra très fort: "Je suis une flaque je suis une flaque je me déplace en tant que flaque". Tout de suite après, il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et il s'écrasa au sol en milliers de goutelettes luisantes. Alors il entreprit de ramper.

Il avait craint que ça se révèle impossible, mais au contraire il y arriva très facilement. Sa vision était complètement déformée et il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentit un frottement dans la région de son dos, signe qu'il passait sous la porte. Puis il pénétra dans une pièce plus chaude, plus sombre aussi, et dans un "floc" discret il reprit forme humaine. Aussitôt il courut à l'abri de l'énorme masse d'un canapé, où il retrouva Ginny.

- Ça s'est bien passé? chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui désigna l'angle du canapé du doigt. Il acquiesça et ils coururent jusque là. En s'approchant prudemment du coin, ils pouvaient à présent voir la cheminée, le fauteuil dans lequel se tenaient Malefoy et Sylverwood, ainsi que les pieds des Passemorts qui étaient assis dans le canapé au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

- Nous en sommes tout à fait capable, déclarait Malefoy d'un ton servile. 

- Ici, chuchota Ginny en désignant l'espace entre le canapé et le sol, assez grand pour qu'ils y entrent à quatre pattes. 

Mais Harry secoua la tête:

- Si on reprend taille humaine d'un coup, on sera écrasés, expliqua-t-il tout bas. Mieux vaut se faire prendre que de mourir disloqué.

- Une invasion? fit tout à coup Malefoy, comme s'il parlait à un interlocuteur que lui seul entendait. Oui, nous le ferons.

- Mais à qui il parle? chuchota Ginny.

- Quels alliés? 

- Je sais pas, murmura Harry, qui se demanda si Malefoy pouvait avoir un téléphone portable. Non, c'était stupide, les appareils moldus ne fonctionnaient pas dans Poudlard. Mais alors, à qui parlait-il? 

- Est-ce que les Sorciers ont inventé quelque chose comme le téléphone? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

- C'est impossible, disait Malefoy, notre absence serait immédiatement remarquée. Il faut faire cela en dehors des heures de cours et de repas.

- Le téléphone? fit Ginny. Ce truc que Ron a utilisé pour te parler une fois? Avec un fil, là? Papa est fou de ce truc. Non, ça n'existe pas chez nous. 

- Ce sera sans importance, dit servilement Malefoy. Oui, je comprends. Excusez-moi, Mangemort Lestrange.

Entendre ce nom fit à Harry l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Un Mangemort! Ici! Et Lestrange, en plus, un de ceux qui s'étaient enfuis d'Azkaban, libérés par Voldemort! Mais si Malefoy lui parlait, c'est qu'il était là. Est-ce qu'il portait une cape d'invisibilité? Et pourquoi n'entendaient-ils pas sa voix? 

- À six heures. Très bien, Mangemort Lestrange. Quelles sont nos missions?

Ginny et Harry écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles, essayant de percevoir la voix du Mangemort. Mais tout ce qu'ils entendaient, c'était le ronronnement du feu, les souffles des Passemorts et la voix de Malefoy qui répétait en partie les instructions de son supérieur. Pris d'une inspiration subite, Harry se pencha hors de l'abri du canapé pour voir la cheminée dans son ensemble, mais aucune tête de Mangemort ne flottait parmi les flammes. 

Il y eut un long silence, et Harry aurait donné cher pour entendre les instructions que l'homme était en train de délivrer. Puis Malefoy reprit:

- Ce sera fait. Est-ce tout? Y a-t-il autre chose que le Maître attende de nous?

Un silence, puis les dix voix scandèrent en chur:

- Les Peulards doivent être éradiqués. Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche.

- Bien, dit Malefoy à ses Passemorts. Vous connaissez les règles: chacun son tour, et le plus discrètement possible. Si un professeur découvrait notre organisation maintenant, ce serait une catastrophe pour l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il serait très fâché après nous.

Des murmures d'assentissement retentirent. Puis le sol trembla sous Ginny et Harry: les Passemorts se levaient un à un.

- Ils vont tomber sur Ron et Hermione! paniqua Ginny. Il faut passer la porte avant eux!

Elle se mit aussitôt à courir en direction de la porte. Pour l'instant, la masse du canapé la cachait aux autres occupants de la pièce, mais dès qu'elle s'en écarterait elle serait visible. Harry se lança à sa poursuite, en espérant que Ron, Hermione et Ana avaient eu la présence d'esprit de se dissimuler. 

- Ginny! Attends!

Même s'ils ne faisaient que dix centimètre de hauteur, on pouvait difficilement les confondre avec des souris. Ils étaient entrés pendant que tous les Passemorts regardaient ailleurs, c'était une chose, mais à présent, s'ils sortaient de derrière le canapé, ils coureraient parmi les chaussures de leurs ennemis. 

Ginny s'était arrêtée juste avant de quitter l'abri du canapé. Harry la rejoignit. Il restait deux mètres avant la porte, mais à leur échelle çela faisait une vingtaine de foulées. À découvert.

- Ils vont nous voir, Ginny. Attendons qu'ils soient tous sortis, on passera sous la porte après. Ron, Hermione et Ana ont dû se cacher.

- Mais c'est pas ça, chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse. On a oublié les Loukoums, Harry! On peut plus sortir d'ici!

Le Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Non! Il n'avait quand même pas pu oublier ça? Et par dessus le marché, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient encore garder leur taille réduite. À tout moment, ils pouvaient se mettre à pousser comme des tiges de bambou et surgir en plein milieu de la pièce, sous le nez de dix Passemorts armés de leurs baguettes. Il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait emporté? Est-ce que ses affaires avaient rétréci en même temps que lui? Là! Cet éclair argenté!

- Oui, oui, oui!!! exulta-t-il en tirant de sa poche la cape d'invisibilité.

Il fallait se dépêcher, à présent. Il en couvrit Ginny et ils s'engagèrent hors de leur abri. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque des pieds géants surgirent de derrière eux et s'abattirent juste sous leur nez. L'élève à qui appartenaient les pieds ouvrit la porte Harry et Ginny se mirent à courir pour arriver à temps il referma la porte derrière lui. Essouflés, les deux Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent devant un gigantesque battant de bois clos. Ils se postèrent juste à côté de l'ouverture.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un autre Passemort décide qu'il pouvait y aller. Cette fois, les deux élèves sous leur cape d'invisibilité se tenaient prêts.

- Gagné! chuchota Harry en entendant la porte se refermer derrière eux, mettant une barrière entre eux et cette pièce de malheur remplie de serviteurs de Voldemort.

Le Passemort qui leur avait permis de passer disparut dans un couloir, en direction de sa salle commune sans doute. Harry et Ginny se mirent à chercher un signe de leurs trois amis.

- Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, fit la fille en rejetant la cape d'invisibilité, sous laquelle ils étouffaient.

Harry sortit à son tour de sous la cape et la plia soigneusement. Lui aussi cherchait ses amis des yeux, mais son esprit était tout entier tourné vers ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ainsi, la grande attaque pour laquelle Voldemort s'était préparé depuis son retour approchait à grands pas Soudain, un sentiment de détresse l'envahit. Il avait reculé, il s'était bandé les yeux pendant trop longtemps, occultant tout de sa haine pour Lui et pour tous ceux qui le harcelaient et voilà que la grande bataille allait avoir lieu, et il ne pourrait pas y échapper, et il n'était pas prêt, il n'était pas prêt du tout

- Il faut que je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor, chuchota-t-il hativement à l'oreille de Ginny. 

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi? Tu ne m'aides pas à retrouver les autres? 

- Tu leur raconteras toi-même Il est urgent que je rentre.

Mais soudain, il entendit des voix dans le lointain:

- Ginny? Harry? 

Ça n'étaient rien de plus que des chuchotements, mais leur ouïe s'était développée avec les effets de la poudre des géants. Il se mit à courir, suivi par Ginny, et bientôt il escaladait la chaussure de Ron en s'époumonant pour se faire entendre.

- Ah, vous êtes là! fit le garçon en les voyant enfin. On s'inquiétait. Hermione disait que les effets de la poudre n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. Tu vois, Hermione, tu t'es inquiétée pour rien ils sont toujours aussi riquiquis!

- Plus tard, les blagues! cria Harry le plus fort possible. Ramènes-moi au dortoir, s'il-te-plaît.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris?

- On en parlera en route. Allez!

Finalement, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se creuser la mémoire pour rapporter chaque détail de la réunion à leurs trois amis, Ginny surprit tout le monde en exhibant fièrement de sa poche le cristal enregistreur d'Hermione, dont elle avait eu la charge (était-ce un hasard?). Ainsi, Harry et elle n'eurent pas à raconter par eux-mêmes. Ils espéraient que peut-être, l'enregistrement leur permettrait d'entendre la voix du Mangemort, notament pour apprendre la date fatidique de l'attaque, mais il n'en fut rien. 

Quant à Harry, toujours haut de vingt centimètres, prétextant un épuisement total, il se fit déposer dans son lit par Ron et s'enfouit aussitôt tout habillé sous les draps. Il entendit encore les chuchotements de ses quatre amis qui redescendaient dans la Salle Commune, pour repasser l'enregistrement et en débattre, puis il n'y eut plus d'autre bruit que les respirations de ses camarades de chambre. Sous le poids de l'excitation, il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, mais à peine fut-il réchauffé et confortablement lové dans les draps, que la torpeur l'envahit. 

Il était dans une forêt de cerisiers.

- Morgane! Où es-tu? 

Les sons étouffés de la forêt lui répondirent. Au loin, un écureuil détala dans les hautes branches. 

- Je ne joue plus, Morgane! C'est important! 

- Vas-y, raconte.

Elle était apparue derrière lui, le prenant par surprise. Comme toujours. Elle était vêtue de ce même t-shirt ample, blanc et vert, de ce même short court qui laissait ses jambes nues et lui donnait un air de petite fille égarée. Ses cheveux voletaient dans le vent, de même que son t-shirt trop grand. Elle était très maigre.

- Tu es là, soupira Harry, soulagé. Écoute. Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard. Bientôt, très bientôt. 

- Je sais ça.

- Il faut faire quelque chose! 

- Oui. 

- Maintenant!

- C'est ce qu'on fait.

- Il faut que ça aille plus vite! Dumbledore est malade, on va devoir défendre Poudlard sans lui! 

Et, alors même qu'il disait cela, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit Morgane le fixait attentivement, à guetter on-ne-sait quoi. Comme ni Harry ni elle ne se décidaient à faire quoi que ce soit, il s'écoula un long moment. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, la fille se secoua la première. Elle recula d'un pas et étendit les bras devant elle, paumes vers le ciel. 

- Si tu veux t'entraîner, ça n'attend que toi. Tu sais ce qu'il y a à faire. 

Harry hésita. Aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore tout de suite? Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Ana étaient sans doute encore réveillés. Ils pourraient organiser la seconde expédition de la nuit. Mais

- Si c'est ça qui te tracasse, dit Morgane comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, il te reste du temps, assez pour ce que tu projettes en tout cas. Ça n'est ni pour demain, ni pour après-demain.

- Tu sais pour quand c'est?

- Pas exactement. Le moment venu, je le saurai. Tu le saura aussi, si tu le veux. 

- Comment?

- Je t'expliquerai. Pour l'instant, bats-toi.

Et elle engagea le combat, à l'usuelle, ses coups amplifiés par la magie cent fois plus rapides que la normale. Et Harry y répondit, comme il s'était habitué à le faire depuis ce qui lui semblait maintenant une éternité. 

Le combat dura toute la nuit. Le temps n'avait pas de raison d'être dans cet univers fantastique que le rêve avait créé, et ils repoussaient la fatigue, sans cesse, luttant de toutes leurs ressources pour ne pas se laisser ralentir par elle et dominer par l'autre. En même temps, les déluges de magie libérés étaient tels que, par plusieurs fois, ils se transportèrent de lieu en lieu, sans cesser un instant de combattre. Ils se battirent ainsi dans des champs de légumes inconnus qui mûrissaient à toute allure sur leur passage, dans une région désertique où ils firent sortir du sable une verte oasis, sur les pentes d'une montagne caillouteuse et exposée aux vents, dans les méandres d'un labyrinthe de verre aux reflets désorientants, jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige d'une région sauvage qui rappelait le Canada, et dans bien d'autres lieux encore, dont certains n'existaient certainement pas dans la réalité. Ils se battaient encore lorsque l'aube se leva sur le Poudlard du monde concret, lorsque ses rayons tombèrent sur un lit au sommet d'une tour dans lequel un garçon se débattait violement avec ses draps. Finalement, d'un commun accord, ils stoppèrent à l'unisson, sur les pentes arides d'une chaîne de montagnes désertes. Harry, exténué, se laissa tomber sur la pierre tiède et s'endormit là.

– fin du chapitre 22 –

Non, pas de commentaires à vous infliger aujourd'hui. Contentez-vous de vous jeter sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et de me couvrir de reviews! ^_^ Et pardonnez-moi pour mes délais de publication, y a un truc devant lequel nous sommes tous aussi démunis et qui s'appelle la rentrée! 

Ona


	24. Entrave

****

Chapitre 23: Entrave

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut tiré de son sommeil sans avoir trouvé une heure ou deux pour se reposer de son interminable combat. Un rayon de soleil sur ses paupières, et le bazard que faisaient ses camarades de chambre, le forcèrent à émerger.

- Harry est déjà levé? demanda la voix de Neville à Ron.

Le garçon essaya de grogner dans son demi-sommeil pour faire comprendre qu'il était sous les couvertures, mais il avait tout le corps engourdi et qui paraissait ne plus très bien répondre aux ordres. Il tenta de décoller ses paupières lourdes de sommeil et n'y parvint pas.

- Il a dû descendre, dit Ron (Harry l'entendit entrebaîller les rideaux de son lit pour vérifier ses dires. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne le voyait pas, là, dans son lit). Il est matinal.

Mais comme Dean, Neville, Seamus et Alejandro quittaient la chambre pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, Harry entendit Ron murmurer:

- Harry! Harry!

- Quuuuoi? grogna-t-il.

- Harry, ouvre les yeux.

"Ça a l'air urgent, songea Harry. Je vais essayer. "

Avec un gros effort, il souleva ses paupières. Le temps que ses yeux fassent le point, et il les referma aussitôt.

- Oh, non, fit-il. Je suis encore dans ce cauchemar.

- Allez, lève-toi, dit Ron qui s'efforçait de ne pas exploser de rire. On va aller voir Hermione, elle saura quoi faire.

Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il était perdu dans une mer de tissu blanc à larges mailles. Ses draps.

Un main démesurée se posa à côté de lui. Il y grimpa en grommelant:

- Ça devait durer quelques minutes, qu'elle disait! Ah, je m'en souviendrai, des cadeaux de Hagrid!

Dans la salle commune, ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ana, qui portait Ginny sur son épaule. La conversation démarra sur l'état des deux enchantés, et ce que les professeurs allaient dire, mais comme Hermione n'avait pas d'idée à part attendre que ça se passe, la conversation s'orienta très vite sur ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille au soir.

Il fallait parler à quelqu'un, et vite. Même si Harry savait par Wakewage que l'attaque n'était pas prévue pour les deux jours à venir, elle pouvait très bien être programmée pour le surlendemain. Et de toute manière, il ne voulait pas révéler cette information aux autres, parce qu'il aurait été obligé de citer ses sources, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Ron et Hermione apprennent la vérité au sujet de Wakewage.

Les cinq Gryffondors se rendirent donc au bureau de McGonagall. Elle était directrice-adjointe, et Dumbledore lui faisait confiance pour le remplacer en cas de catastrophe. Malheureusement, ils eurent beau frapper et frapper à la porte, la directrice de Gryffondor n'était pas là. 

- Bill! s'exclama soudain Hermione. 

- Quoi, Bill? demanda Ron un peu bêtement. 

- On a qu'à aller le voir, lui, expliqua Hermione. Il pourra sûrement nous aider.

- Je vois pas pourquoi plutôt Bill que Flitwick ou Fireflies, bougonna Ron.

- À ton avis? Parce qu'on sait que lui, on peut lui faire confiance. Ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas des autres. Après tout, on ne sait pas grand chose sur la plupart des professeurs.

Hermione qui médisait sur ses idoles, en particulier Flitwick, ça avait de quoi rentrer dans les annales. Mais comme l'atmosphère n'était pas à l'humour, Harry ne le fit pas remarquer. De toute façon, il était bien trop occupé à se raccrocher aux cheveux de Ron et à garder lesyeux ouverts pour ne pas tomber de l'épaule de son ami.

Toujours accompagnés d'Ana qui portait Ginny, ils se rendirent au bureau de l'aîné des Weasley, et leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si Ron avait autant bougonné avant d'y aller, c'est qu'un certain froid s'était jeté entre lui et son frère depuis que celui-ci était devenu son professeur. Rien de grave, à priori, mais Ron ne pardonnait pas à Bill de ne pas même l'avoir prévenu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda une voix endormie lorsqu'ils frappèrent à sa porte.

- C'est nous, Bill, dit Ginny de sa voix minuscule. Tu nous ouvre?

Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte s'ouvre lentement, comme si ça demandait un effort surhumain. De l'autre côté, un Bill hagard aux cheveux en bataille les regardait en s'efforçant d'ouvrir les yeux dans la lumière. Il portait des vêtements défraîchis et son crochet de serpent pendait de travers. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci? grogna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Il est huit heures, Bill, dit Ron en forçant le passage. Tu dors dans ton bureau, maintenant?

- Finis un travail hier soir, bailla-t-il. Ai dû m'endormir dessus.

- On a besoin de te parler, dit Hermione. C'est urgent.

- Urgent comme quoi?

- Urgent comme une attaque de Voldemort. 

- Là maintenant tout de suite? s'étonna Bill, mi-rieur mi-endormi.

- Bientôt, très bientôt, fit très gravement Hermione. Alors? Tu te réveilles et tu nous aide, ou on va voir Funestor?

Cette simple phrase sembla tirer Bill de son sommeil bien plus efficacement qu'une douche écossaise:

- Entrez, entrez! Faites pas attention au bazard, installez-vous, heu là où il y a de la place. Et racontez-moi.

- Tout d'abord, demanda Ron, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Dumbledore?

- Ouaip, fit Bill. Toujours à Ste-Mangouste, et toujours entre la vie et la mort. À croire que le ministère a demandé exprès qu'on ralentisse les recherches pour le garder à l'écart quelques temps.

Tous sursautèrent à cette hypothèse:

- Quoi!

- C'est possible, ça?

- Non! Fudge ne ferait pas _ça? _

- Il sait parfaitement que Voldemort

- Je sais, je sais! coupa Bill. Je vous fait part d'une hypothèse qui m'a traversé l'esprit, voilà tout. Et maintenant, parlez-moi de cette histoire d'attaque!

- Voilà, dit Ron. Est-ce que tu savais qu'un groupe d'apprentis-Mangemorts faisaient leurs petites réunions secrètes dans l'école, la nuit?

S'ils s'attendaient à voir la surprise sur le visage de Bill, ils furent déçus. Au contraire, une expression de lassitude se peignit sur ses traits:

- On craignait quelque chose dans le genre, dit-il. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à les coincer. Bravo à vous. Alors, vous les avez fait avouer ce qu'ils savaient?

- Disons qu'on s'est infiltrés dans une de leurs réunions secrètes, expliqua Hermione. Et on a appris mais attend, j'ai encore le cristal sur moi.

Elle sortit de sa poche le cristal enregistreur et le posa sur un coin de bureau couvert de paperasses. Elle le mit en marche, et pendant une dizaine de minutes ils écoutèrent avec attention l'enregistrement. Mais cette fois encore, Harry fut incapable de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette mystérieuse absence d'interlocuteur.

Quand la retransmission fut terminée, Bill se leva d'un coup et marcha vers la porte. 

- Où tu vas? demanda Ron.

- Régler un maximum de détails pour être prêt à les recevoir d'un instant à l'autre. Je vais essayer de dénicher McGonagall.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? demanda Hermione, à demi levée de son siège, prête à suivre Bill.

- Pour l'instant, aller déjeuner et vous occuper de vos devoirs. Ne vous inquiétez pas. McGonagall saura régler la situation.

- Même si Dumbledore ne revient pas? fit la petite voix de Ginny.

- Même si qui me parle? s'étonna Bill, qui remarquait pour la première fois l'absence de Harry et de Ginny.

Ana et Ron tendirent à bout de bras leurs deux amis magiquement diminués:

- Nos espions en chef au cur de l'adversité, dit Ana en riant. Ils ont accepté de sacrifier leur apparence humaine pour ramener glorieusement ces preuves que nous vous avons fait entendre.

- Hin hin, très drôle, fit Harry de sa voix à peine audible.

Il se sentait très mal à l'idée de "sacrifice" à une cause. Et si c'en était vraiment un? S'ils restaient comme ça pour toujours?

Bill, lui non plus, ne riait pas. En fait, il prenait la chose étonnament trop à la tragique:

- C'est Harry, c'est très grave! Tu ne dois pas rester comme ça! Comment vous vous y êtes pris?

Hermione expliqua elle-même, pour épargner à Harry la peine de s'égosiller. Bill ne fut pas du tout soulagé:

- Et vous vous êtes aspergés d'un produit, comme ça, sans savoir ce que ça faisait sur les humains? Un produit de géants! Vous êtes totalement inconscients, ou quoi?

Comme aucun des jeunes ne répondait, vexés par la remarque de Bill, conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'alternative et avaient cru bien faire, le jeune homme soupira:

- Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, de toute façon j'espère franchement que Harry va bientôt redevir normal. 

- Pourquoi Harry et pas Ginny? s'étonna Ron, suspicieux.

- Pour des raisons évidentes, petit frère, répliqua Bill d'un ton signifiant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre explication.

- Et pour l'attaque de Voldemort? s'enquit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Je te l'ai dit, rien. Ce ne sont plus vos affaires. Et, Ginny pour Dumbledore, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous tous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit pas, comme on dit.

- Je te demande pardon? fit Hermione.

- Répète ça? s'étonna Ron. 

- Je disais juste que le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit pas. Bon, vous fermerez mon bureau derrière vous. Retournez à votre salle commune et n'en bougez pas. À plus tard.

Et il sortit à grands pas.

L'attente qui précède le combat est toujours pire que le combat lui-même. C'est ce dont Hermione s'efforçait de se convaincre, tout au long de cet après-midi d'attente. Elle s'était avancée dans ses devoirs jusqu'à la semaine suivante, avait relu tous ses livres de cours au moins deux fois et fait et refait des entraînements à des sortilèges qu'elle maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts. Dans la salle commune, une frontière invisible mais presque palpable séparait ceux qui s'angoissaient de l'attaque imminente, de ceux qui ne se doutaient de rien. Ana et Ron étaient plongés jusqu'au cou dans leurs révisions des BUSEs, mais de toute évidence ils n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer. Pas plus que Ginny qui, assise sur les pages de son livre, relisait pour la onzième fois un passage de sa leçon de Potions. Un peu plus loin, Harry s'amusait à faire de minuscules traces de mains à l'encre sur le parchemin de ce qui était sensé être son devoir de Duel à rendre le lendemain. Il avait essayé un peu plus tôt de manipuler une plume plus grande que lui et s'était couvert d'encre.

- J'en ai marre, dit soudain Ron en claquant bruyament son livre et en refermant son encrier. Ça sert à rien. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Et puis d'abord, de quel droit il nous ordonne de rester là? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aider?

- Bill sait ce qu'il dit, Ron, fit Ginny. Il faut qu'on reste là au cas où il voudrait nous voir.

- J'espère qu'au moins ils ont pensé à arrêter Malefoy et les autres, bougonna le garçon. Ça, ça embêterait Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione en réfléchissant. Peut-être que oui, mais peut-être qu'il a prévu plein d'autres plans de rechange. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce Lestrange n'était pas réellement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et que si c'est le cas les professeurs vont trouver un moyen de le démasquer.

- La carte du Maraudeur! s'écria Ron en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Bien sûr!

- Non, dit Harry d'un ton morose. J'ai regardé, tu penses. Pas de Lestrange.

- Alors ça élimine une inconnue, dit Ron. La carte ne peut pas se tromper. 

- En effet, fit pensivement Hermione, qu'une idée venait d'effleurer. À moins que

Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle se leva d'un coup, renversant sa chaise dans un grand fracas. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle n'en avait que faire: une idée l'avait effleurée. Une idée qui

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça-t-elle aux autres.

- Bill nous a dit de rester ici, protesta Ron.

- Si il y a du nouveau, vous viendrez m'avertir.

Et elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, sans prêter attention aux regards exaspérés que Ron échangeait avec le Harry miniature. Mais soudain, elle entendit un grand raffut et jeta un regard en arrière, un regard qui la fit éclater de rire, et qui la soulagea un peu aussi: avec une synchronisation parfaite, Harry et Ginny venaient de retrouver leurs tailles humaine et étaient à présent assis sur la table, parmi toutes leurs affaires de cours et l'encre renversée sur les parchemins.

- Elle pourrait nous dire ce qu'elle a dans la tête, quand même! rouspéta Ron en voyant Hermione franchir le tableau et disparaître. Franchement, ça la tuerait?

Harry ne répondit rien, trop occupé à compter ses membres et à s'observer sous toutes les coutures. C'est Ana qui répondit:

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a découvert, à votre avis? 

- Sans doute une nouvelle théorie sur comment les Jobarbilles font pour reproduire des bruits de pots d'échappement au moment de leur mort, bougonna Ron, ce qui fit rire Ana.

- Non, sérieusement, dit Ginny (qui avait tenté de réparer les dégâts de sa métamorphose sur ses affaires de cours avec un sortilège et avait enflammé son manuel de Potions). Puisqu'elle est partie, on peut aborder le sujet qui fâche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement avec la poudre d'hominisme?

Ron se protégea des jets d'eau que sa petite sur envoyait sur ses cours pour essayer de les éteindre et dit:

- À vrai dire, on ne sait pas tr

Mais il fut interrompu par Ana, qui déclara d'une traite:

- Sa main a repoussé la magie.

- Je te demande pardon? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sa main a repoussé la magie, répéta-t-elle. Elle allait se mettre à rétrécir, comme vous, et tout à coup la lumière de sa main s'est répandue, elle a coulé sur tout son corps, et tout de suite elle a arrêté de rétrécir et elle est revenue à la normale.

- Ana, je suis pas sûr que hésita Ron.

- Mais c'est la vérité! s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu l'as vu comme moi. 

- Oui, mais

- Attendez, fit Ginny. Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. Ana, tu dis que c'est sa main qui est à l'origine? Tu es sûre que ça partait de là?

- Certaine, confirma Ana, ses beaux yeux noirs grands ouverts, arrondis par la conviction.

- Il me semble que sa main, c'est de l'Ancienne Magie, non? fit Ginny en haussant les sourcils. C'est plus ou moins ce qu'elle a expliqué.

- Plus ou moins, oui, je ne pense p commença Harry, mais elle le coupa:

- Attends, laisse-moi finir. La poudre d'hominisme, c'est de la magie de géant. Et la magie de géant, c'est une branche un peu bâtarde, elle n'est même pas reconnue par la plupart des Sorciers. À mon avis, sa main a refusé de se laisser salir par ce truc.

- Mais attends, tu parles de cette main comme si elle était _vivante_, là, Gin'! s'exclama Ron.

Elle le regarda gravement. Ses cheveux roux lâchés et les tâches d'encre sur ses joues lui donnaient un air farfelu, mais c'est très sérieusement qu'elle affirma:

- Mais c'est bien ce que je crois, Ron.

C'en était trop. Il avait eu du courage à revendre, il avait eu un vrai engagement et s'était obstiné, pour son chef, pour son combat, pour l'avenir. Il avait cru en être capable. Quand Dumbledore avait proposé la mission, il avait accepté bravement, se sachant le seul à en avoir le pouvoir et se croyant invincible

Mais il ne l'était pas, invincible. Il ne l'était pas. 

Et il était si fatigué

Sans se soucier de la dernière discussion avec Ginny, ou sans vouloir s'en soucier, Harry se pressait vers son lieu de rendez-vous avec Cho. Il avait tellement besoin de la revoir Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il ne pouvait plus rester enfermé dans la salle commune à parler de sujets vains avec des amis terrorisés par l'imminence d'une guerre inévitable. Lui, Harry, il ne voulait plus en avoir peur, de cette guerre, il ne voulait plus la retarder parce qu'il savait qu'elle devrait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce fardeau quotidien de l'attente.

Et c'est pourquoi il voulait faire ses adieux à Cho. Au cas, plutôt probable, où

Elle le vit avant qu'il ne la voie. En un instant, elle était là, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassant sa poitrine à travers le tissu de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Cho, si belle, avec ses cheveux au noir si profond et ses étranges tatouages sur l'ensemble du corps Cho, aux baisers si féroces, fureur et passion

- Il faut que je te parle, lui chuchota Harry dans l'oreille après qu'ils aient fêté leurs retrouvailles suffisament longtemps. 

- Viens ici, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers une pièce au hasard. 

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain désafectée et partiellement détruite qu'ils avaient déjà visitée, un lointain jour d'hiver. Sans même fermer la porte, elle reprit ses baisers, les rendant plus ardents, et elle commença bientôt à défaire le pantalon de Harry.

- Attends, lui dit celui-ci en arrêtant son geste, sachant qu'il n'en serait plus capable après. J'ai un truc important à te dire.

Mais une flamme féroce, pulsionnelle, dansait dans les yeux de Cho quand elle dit: "Plus tard!" d'une voix altérée par l'excitation. Elle s'agenouilla, et Harry s'aggripa au rebord du lavabo dans son dos.

Soudain, une voix retentit, une voix qu'il honnissait par-dessus tout la voix, LA voix, la voix moqueuse aux accents traînants

- Eh ben, Potter, on attend même plus d'être en privé pour ses petits jeux? On s'exhibe un peu partout? Peut-être que tu a quelque chose à _prouver?_

Harry écarta Cho d'un geste brutal qui lui arracha un petit rire, et rabattit sa robe de sorcier. Une à une, des personnes aux sourires moqueurs sortaient de l'ombre Dix personnes

- Alors, tu ne réponds pas? insista Malefoy de son ton gouailleur. Oh, on t'a coupé un peu brutalement, peut-être? Excuse-nous de nous introduire dans votre petite réunion privée Enfin, chacun son tour

__

Il sait! songea Harry dans un éclair. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement. Si seulement le cou de Malefoy pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur, il l'étranglerait comme du poisson mort il le

- Enfin, Drago, susurra la fille du nom de Sylverstelle à ses côtés. Tu n'es pas très gentil avec notre ami Potter, pas très gentil Et la pauvre (elle désigna Cho de ses longs ongles pointus) elle ne voit pas que la lune est tombée, que le soleil a chû

- Épargne-moi, ça, Serpentarde, dit Cho d'un ton langoureux, et c'était la plus longue phrase que Harry l'ait entendue prononcer depuis longtemps. Est-ce que ton mec bande aussi bien que le mien?

Choqué et dégoûté, Harry se demanda s'il était dans un rêve: qui était cette fille accrochée à son bras, qui lui caressait le torse et se pressait contre lui? 

Mais le cauchemar n'était pas terminé: lentement, comme un spectre, ses robes effleurant le sol en donnant l'impression que ses pieds ne le touchaient pas, Sylverstelle s'approcha de lui. Sur son visage traînait un sourire sensuel, sa tête dodelinait comme si elle était en transe, et ses cheveux longs et blancs quelque chose de surnaturel c'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua comme ses yeux étaient verts, un vert sombre, abyssal, terrifiant Les doigts de Cho se promenaient sous son uniforme, elle déboutonnait sa chemise à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas Elles étaient trop proche, l'une et l'autre et les Passemorts qui riaient à gorge déployée, mais ça n'était pas drôle

En le regardant droit dans les yeux, de son regard glacial, hypnotique, Sylverstelle attrapa son col. Elle avait une poigne d'acier, il ne pouvait pas Elle déchira sa robe d'un geste sec, dévoilant sa chemise que Cho avait défaite et son torse nu. Tout était figé, seuls les yeux hypnotiques bougeaient, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper Les lèvres pâles, glaciales, se rapprochaient encore 

Et au moment où le contact allait se faire, tout s'immobilisa et il ressentit une grande brûlure à l'abdomen. Libéré du charme, il baissa les yeux pour voir une longue, profonde entaille sanglante, là où elle l'avait balafré de son ongle. Sylverstelle recula, riant silencieusement, et elle retourna se placer auprès de Malefoy, qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les autres Passemorts faisaient cercle autour de la scène, leurs têtes cachées dans l'ombre, leurs yeux seuls brillants d'une lueur inquiétante.

Mais ça n'était pas fini. Avec un petit rire qui sonnait complètement étranger dans le silence moqueur, Cho se serra contre Harry et, l'emprisonnant de son étreinte mortelle, elle lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie

- Arrête.

Le ton était froid et dur comme l'acier. Mais Cho n'écoutait pas, elle n'entendait pas. Les Passemorts avaient disparu dans un froissement de capes à l'unisson, et seuls restaient dans les toilettes désafectées la fille folle et le garçon horrifié. 

Elle rit à nouveau, de son petit rire qui faisait frissoner Harry, et dans un sursaut de colère il la saisit par le poignet et l'envoya loin de lui.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?! hurla-t-il.

Elle tomba sur le carrelage avec un choc dur. Derrière les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage, il aperçut ses yeux furieux, étincelants.

Mais il était furieux, lui aussi. Il se jeta sur elle et lui attrapa les épaules, et il secoua, secoua. Et tout en secouant, il hurlait: 

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, pourquoi tu es comme ça? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

Calme. Il se rejeta en arrière et prit appui sur le bord du lavabo, le souffle court et la cervelle en ébullition. La douleur irradiait de nouveau de son front, la douleur qui ne s'était pas fait sentir depuis si longtemps. 

Cho avait la tête baissée. Elle pleurait.

- Je excuse-moi, Cho, fit Harry d'une voix bizarre. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Je veux que tu me dises. Explique-moi, dis quelque chose

- Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée, sanglota-t-elle. Tu ne m'aimes pas, mais moi je t'aime, et tu me fais du mal, et tout le monde me fait du mal, tout le monde en a après moi

Elle était assise par terre, dans la position où elle était tombée. Lui se retenait au lavabo, les jambes flageolantes et la tête en feu. Il ne parlait pas. Il s'efforçait d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, de ne pas exploser à nouveau, d'oublier l'étau chauffé à blanc qui lui enserrait le cerveau. 

- C'est faux, dit-il amèrement à la dernière phrase de Cho. Personne n'en a après toi. Tu es passée par des trucs horribles, d'accord, mais on a tous eu notre lot de ça, et je n'ai pas été épargné, tu le sais très bien... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je ne t'aime pas

- Le monde entier veut me faire souffrir! hurla-t-elle d'un coup, le faisant sursauter. Regarde-les, tous, regarde ce qu'ils ont en tête, c'est après moi qu'ils en ont! Regarde le plafond! Tu les vois, ces yeux maléfiques? Ces yeux braqués sur moi? Ils m'observent! Il m'oppressent! Ils se moquent de moi! Ils sont toujours là, à m'observer, à ricaner quand ils savent que personne d'autre ne peut les entendre! Ce sont les yeux des élèves de l'école, ils me jugent parce que je sors avec toi alors que Cédric est mort! Ce sont les yeux de mes parents! Ce sont les yeux des Sorciers du monde entier! Et les yeux des Moldus! Et de tous les êtres vivants! Tous les êtres vivants me jugent et ricanent, et ils me frappent dans le noir pour que je n'oublie pas! Ils sont là, ils sont toujours là!

À ces derniers mots, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, et sanglotait à présent la tête posée sur ses cuisses. 

Harry la regarda avec une horreur à présent teinté de pitié. Il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas jeter un coup d'il au plafond, tant la folie de Cho était contagieuse. 

- Alors fit-il en essayant de surmonter la douleur qui étouffait son esprit. Depuis tout ce temps tous ces mois où je t'ai consacré tout mon temps Ou je ne voyais que toi, ou j'oubliais mes amis c'était pour de faux? Depuis le début tu joues avec moi?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON! hurla Cho en levant ses joues inondées de larmes vers lui. Non, ne me touche pas! Arrêtez, arrêtez, arrêtez de me regarder!

- CHO! cria à son tour Harry en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. Je te parle, Cho! Tu m'entends, oui ou non?

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment et il s'étala sur le sol glacé, mais il se remit à genoux malgré le feu qui lui embrasait la tête. Il saisit les poignets de Cho dans ses mains et la força à les écarter de ses yeux. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à capter son regard, elle ne le voyait plus, elle ne voyait plus que ces yeux imaginaires qui l'oppressaient. Elle se débattit en gémissant, et Harry s'accrocha tant bien que mal à ses poignets.

- Réponds-moi, Cho! criait-il sans même s'entendre, tant sa tête lui faisait mal à présent. Réponds-moi! Depuis quand tu es comme ça? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit? Quand tu as perdu la tête comme ça? Pourquoi tu as laissé ces sales Passemorts se moquer de nous? Tu es avec eux? Dis-moi POURQUOI!

- Lâche moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Les yeux, les yeux! Le corps de Cédric! Il m'observe, je le vois qui m'observe! Il a les yeux ouverts! Du fond de sa tombe, et la lune grimace! Elle est complice! Elle me regarde! Tous, ils me regardent!

Et puis, sans que Harry puisse rien y faire, elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant hors des toilettes. Il voulut la poursuivre, mais la douleur de sa tête lui arracha un hurlement, et tout devint noir.

C'était un lac, rond et argenté comme un miroir. Dessus, des bateaux aux voiles blanches, triangulaires, gonflées par le vent, tournaient et tournaient et tournaient sans arrêt. 

Ses cheveux châtains, mi-longs, flottaient dans la brise tournoyante. Accoudée au parapet qui bordait le lac, ses yeux vert, perçants, suivaient la course en rond des voiliers qui fendaient les flots. Elle portait un débardeur bleu pâle et ce même short défraîchi qu'elle arborait si souvent. Pour la première fois, il remarqua une chaînette argentée à son poignet gauche.

Il s'accouda à ses côtés et se perdit dans la contemplation de la ronde des voiles blanches.

- Malheureux? demanda Morgane sans cesser d'observer le lointain.

- Égaré, répondit tranquillement Harry. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois là? 

- Tu es endormi, dit-elle en se tournant face à lui.

Des mèches folles, embarquées par le vent, lui battaient la figure.

- Évanoui, corrigea Harry. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi.

- Je me tenais prête, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. 

Un trimaran avait sorti son spi, la grande voile presque sphérique à l'avant du bateau lui donnait un air élancé. Il fendait les flots, dépassant tous les autres

- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de descendre dans ton repaire à chaque fois, si? fit Harry pensivement.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais son petit sourire répondait de lui-même. Elle joua à se mettre devant le soleil pour apercevoir son ombre dans les eaux du lac.

- Je ne suis plus sûr de la suite, Morgane commença Harry en laissant son regard se perdre dans les flots. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il y aura après

Pour toute réponse, sans que rien ne l'ait laissé prévoir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Les lèvres trouvèrent ses lèvres, et il se retrouva à l'embrasser, totalement incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il la repoussa, presque trop doucement, et elle retourna tranquillement s'acouder au parapet en bois.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Ses cheveux qui dansaient dans le vent

- C'était, dit-elle en souriant, la dernière occasion de le faire

Oh, son attitude cette attitude qui lui rappelait qui lui rappelait

- Ne me dis pas que tu es avec Malefoy et les autres, toi aussi? fit-il sombrement.

Les bateaux tournaient, et Morgane éclatait de rire, et ils tournaient sans cesse, et c'était le rêve le plus bizarre qu'elle lui ai jamais donné à vivre elle riait, elle ne cessait plus de rire C'était un rire franc, joyeux, pas du tout le rire de folie de Cho ou le rire moqueur de Sylverstelle C'était un rire de bonheur. Mais quand avait-il vu Morgane rire sincèrement? Était-ce la première fois? En tout cas, c'était aussi intense qu'une première fois. Et pourtant, ce rire, il lui évoquait quelque chose quelque chose d'ancien, de douloureux Et ce goût, le goût de Morgane dans sa bouche, il 

Il cracha dans le lac et s'essuya la bouche.

Assise sous une fenêtre, Hermione regardait tomber la pluie avec ce même écurement que dans les premiers mois de l'année, à l'époque où elle désespérait pour sa main.

Elle songeait elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, mais tous les éléments des nombreux mystères s'assemblaient et s'ordonnaient inconsciemment. Elle les laissait faire.

Les recherches à la bibliothèque n'avaient rien donné. Elle avait eu une vague idée sur la présence du Mangemort dans l'école, mais aucun livre ne pouvait lui répondre, et elle se sentait très frustrée.

Le visage de Wakewage flotta devant ses yeux, mais elle le chassa bien vite. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. C'étaient les affaires de Harry. 

Et où était-il donc, d'ailleurs, Harry? Il n'était pas descendu dîner et n'avait pas reparu de toute la soirée. Encore avec Cho?

Et Bill? Pourquoi ne se préoccupait-il plus d'eux cinq? Pourquoi les avait-il parqués dans leur salle commune toute la journée? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour arrêter les Passemorts? Elle revit dans sa tête l'image de Malefoy et de sa bande, exultants, se conduisant en maîtres à la table des Serpentards pendant le dîner.

Mais soudain, une nouvelle image s'imposa à elle. Celle d'un livre aux pages vierges, d'un index plein de Potter

N'était-elle pas assise à la même fenêtre quand Ginny qu'avait-elle dit ce jour-là? 

"_Pour ta main.J'ai eu une idée. Je crois que tu devrais demander conseil à Oriane Slight. Elle est dans ma classe, c'est pour ça que bref, elle et ses surs font de la magie à la demande des gens. Elles sont très puissantes, à elles quatre. _"

- Oriane Slight murmura Hermione. 

Elle consulta sa montre: il était dix heures du soir. Elle bondit à terre, traversa rapidement la Salle Commune et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Une porte de bois lourd, exactement la même que celle de sa chambre elle toqua.

- Qui est-ce? demanda une voix de fille.

- Hermione Granger. Je peux entrer?

La porte s'ouvrit et un visage à la peau mate et aux nombreuses taches de rousseur apparut, encadré de cheveux couleur de cuivre. 

- Tu veux voir Ginny? fit la fille, une dénommée Fanny Figg.

- Heu est-ce que Oriane est là?

Fanny jeta un coup d'il dans la chambre. 

- Non, elle est sortie. Elle rentre tard en général. Oups! zut, tu es Préfète oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord?

- T'inquiète, la rassura Hermione. Je ne fais pas mieux qu'elle. Tu sais où je peux la trouver?

Fanny jeta un nouveau coup d'il dans la chambre, comme pour chercher du renfort, mais il n'y avait qu'elle. Alors elle dit:

- Bon, je suppose que tu le découvriras d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors elle est avec ses surs. Premier sous-sol, le couloir avec une statue de dragon. Il y a un tableau orné d'une jeune dame aux cheveux blonds, mais je ne sais pas si elle ne laisse entrer que ceux qui ont rendez-vous, tu vois

- C'est bon, je vais aller voir. Merci beaucoup.

Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait en dévalant les escaliers. Elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir sciemment à la portée de ses actes. Une chose était sûre: elle n'avait rien à faire en attendant que l'attaque se déclare, et la seule piste qu'elle avait pour s'occuper l'esprit et faire avancer ses recherches était ce livre. Quitte à faire appel à des puissances peu avouables.

Elle repéra la statue de dragon, puis le tableau aux teintes jaune et beige sur lequel une jeune dame de cour se prélassait. Elle hésita, un peu, mais sa décision était prise.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle au tableau. Je voudrais parler aux surs Slight, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Les surs Slight n'acceptent de visiteurs que sur rendez-vous, fit la jeune courtisane. Et puis, je ne sais pas du tout de qui vous parlez.

- Ça va, je ne viens pas pour les dénoncer. J'ai besoin de leurs services.

- Oh, dans ce cas c'est différent, dit le tableau en se mettant du vernis à ongles. Votre nom, je vous prie? La personne qualifiée la plus proche de vous vous transmettra une date de rendez-vous et un horaire, dans des délais raisonnables. En ce moment, la liste d'attente n'excède pas trois semaines.

- Non, vous n'y êtes pas, dit Hermione. J'ai besoin de les voir_tout de suite._

- C'est impossible, dit tranquillement la courtisane. Elle sortit un formulaire de sous sa robe et demanda: Votre nom, je vous prie?

- Hermione Granger. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. C'est important.

- Sans doute, sans doute, minauda l'autre. Une histoire de murs, certainement? Il vous a plaquée et vous avez besoin de lui faire manger ses testicules_ tout de suite_, quelque chose de ce goût-là?

Hermione resta interdite devant l'absurdité de la situation.

Heureusement, le tableau choisit ce moment-là pour pivoter de l'intérieur. 

- C'est pour quoi? s'enquit une voix grave.

Devant Hermione se tenait l'une des surs Slight.

- Oh, tu es la Préfète de Gryffondor, pas vrai? fit la Sorcière.

Elle devait avoir treize, peut-être quatorze ans. Elle avait la peau noire, des traits d'africaine mais des nattes d'un roux flachant, qui lui dégoulinaient sur les épaules.

- Hmm, fit Hermione. J'ai besoin de vos services. 

- C'est qui, Mïlys? demanda une voix depuis les profondeurs de la salle obscure.

- Une Gryffondor, lança la dénommée Mïlys. Alors, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, au moins? fit-elle à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Oui, dit celle-ci avec une assurance feinte. 

- Entre.

Mïlys Slight s'effaça pour la laisser passer. 

À peine fut-elle entrée que l'odeur la frappa: ça sentait le renfermé et, surtout, une très forte concentration d'encens. L'air était lourd, chargé de fumeroles, et il faisait sombre. Seules plusieurs dizaines de bougies éclairaient la pièce.

Autour d'un cercle tracé au sol, qu'Hermione reconnut comme le cercle de Maurdre, un symbole puissant, trois Sorcières pratiquement identiques étaient assises. Leurs visages se ressemblaient à s'y confondre, et seules leurs coiffures les différenciaient, ainsi peut-être qu'une différence d'âge sensible.

- Approche, fit une des filles, aux cheveux dorés rassemblés en un chignon sur le côté du crâne. Tu as requis nos services? Tu sais ce que nous demandons en échange?

- Non, je l'ignore, avoua Hermione.

- Premièrement, nous exigeons un silence total de ta part. Même tes meilleurs amis devront tout ignorer de notre rencontre. S'il en allait autrement, tu encourerais de gros risques pour toi ou pour d'autres.

Tout en se demandant dans quoi elle s'était fourrée, Hermione acquiesça de la tête. 

- Deuxièmement, poursuivit la plus âgée des quatre surs, nous pouvons te demander un service à ton tour, à n'importe quel moment, et tu devras l'honorer comme nous aurons honoré le tien. Cette dette est valable pour toute la durée de ta scolarité dans cette école.

- De notre côté, poursuivit celle des surs qui portait des nattes d'un blond argenté aux reflets presque verts, nous te garantissons le silence absolu quant à ce que tu es venue nous demander.

- À présent, enchaîna une autre sur, en qui Hermione reconnut la Gryffondor, Oriane. Dis-nous quelle est ta requête.

- Voilà, commença-t-elle en exhibant le livre. Un sort a été posé sur certaines pages de ce livre. Je désire le briser, mais il est particulièrement puissant. Pouvez-vous le faire?

La Sorcière de Serdaigle prit le livre entre ses mains et étudia les pages blanches. Puis elle le posa au centre du cercle, et les quatre filles placèrent leurs mains au-dessus. La lueur des bougie diminua tandis que la magie affluait dans leurs mains. Hermione, émerveillée, assistait à une étrange osmose entre quatre personnes, une forme de magie à quatre extrêmement puissante. 

Dans une expiration commune, les Sorcières ouvrirent les yeux et retirèrent leurs mains.

- C'est un sortilège de Dissimulation, non? fit Mïlys.

- Plutôt basique, confirma une autre. Tu en penses quoi, Grenelle?

La dénommée Grenelle, la plus âgée et qui appartenait à la maison de Serdaigle, celle qui portait un chignon de nattes dorées, fronça les sourcils:

- Pas si basique que ça. Il n'a pas été lancé simplement avec une baguette. On va avoir besoin de matériel pour le défaire.

- Des cristaux d'Archénophon? suggéra Oriane. Pour le retour à la base du sortilège.

- Ça pourrait aider à le dissiper, oui, acquiesca Grenelle. Mais il faudra au moins cinq cercles. Un de plus que quand le sortilège a été lancé, et on est obligées de procéder à l'aveuglette.

- Tu proposes de commencer à cinq, alors? fit Mïlys. Celui qui a lancé ce sort tenait vraiment à ce qu'il reste en place.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de déterminer à l'avance le nombre de cercles, je pense, dit la Sorcière qui appartenait à la maison de Serpentard. Ça nous éviterait de perdre du temps à tâtonner. Avec un sort d'Auscultance?

- Essayons, dit Oriane.

Elles se donnèrent les mains pour former une chaîne et effectuèrent le sortilège d'Auscultance le plus rapide auquel Hermione ait jamais assisté. Une seconde plus tard, c'était fini, et la Serpentarde prenait le livre dans ses mains.

- Ok, neuf cercles donc. Celui qui a fait ça n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le défasse. Tu as bien fait de faire appel à nous, lança-t-elle à Hermione. Je vois mal comment un Sorcier seul pourrait briser ça, à part peut-être celui qui l'a créé.

La jeune Gryffondor voyait très bien ce que ça signifait. À plus forte raison si c'était Dumbledore qui avait posé ce scellé. C'était un sortilège indestructible. Elle avait mis la main sur quelque chose d'énorme, plus de doute.

Pendant ce temps-là, les quatre surs s'étaient activées à tracer au sol les huit cercles manquants, englobant celui de Maurdre au centre. Hermione connaissait certains de leurs noms magiques: le deuxième était celui de Horchunéros, le troisième celui d'Yz, le quatrième celui de Lotus, le cinquième celui d'Ern Tatel puis cela devenait flou dans sa mémoire. Pratiquement personne n'utilisait au-delà de cinq cercles. Et cette forme de magie n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard. C'était quelque chose de eh bien, ça trempait dans une magie un peu trouble, à mi-chemin entre noire et blanche Elle en ignorait les origines, mais les surs Slight s'étaient à l'évidence inspiré du vaudouisme dans leurs techniques. 

Justement, celles-ci étaient en train de mettre en place un nombre de cristaux d'Archénophon comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. De tels cristaux coûtaient une fortune, et ils étaient particulièrement gros un moment, elle songea à la tête de Dumbledore s'il savait ce que tramaient certains de ses élèves après la tombée de la nuit.

Mais peut-être qu'il le savait, après tout.

Les surs s'étaient à nouveau assises en cercle, le livre au centre, et elles récitaient une incantation dans une langue qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu nulle part:

- Ai hasg esgarepal ferlat, numilé, numilé. Hasg peresa las gar prelie. Numilé jeal sgareta liuné. Ai, numilé.

Et ainsi de suite, une longue litanie envoûtante qui fit surprit Hermione à cligner des yeux. Bientôt, elle se laissa envahir par la torpeur et flotta sur un nuage d'encens, parmi des flots de lumière dorée loin, très loin de là, à la base du sortilège dans un étrange assemblage de structures difformes, d'armature disloquée le nud du sortilège était là, juste devant elle, un gros amas de lumière la litanie résonnait à ses oreilles: "Numilé. Numilé. Numilé. NUMILÉ." Et, dans un feu d'artifice de magie libérée, le nud céda et le sortilège rendit l'âme.

Aussitôt, Hermione recouvrit ses esprits, pour se retrouver dans la petite pièce qui sentait l'encens, assise tout près des quatre Sorcières noires aux pouvoirs étonnants. Mais cette fois, elles la regardaient d'un même air furieux

- Comment tu as fait ça? s'écria la Serpentarde aux cheveux d'argent. Tu n'as pas pu intervenir! C'était bien trop élevé pour

- Calme, Lysandre, intima Grenelle. Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle qui a fait ça. C'était quelque chose de surpuissant.

- J'ai cru voir une main se jeter sur le nud et le briser, déclara Mïlys. Une main de lumière. 

Hermione se pétrifia. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'intervenir. Et elle n'en avait pas eu conscience. Mais qui d'autre?

Lentement, elle releva sa manche. La main magique luisait dans la pénombre. 

L'effet fut immédiat: Mïlys poussa un cri et se jeta en arrière, Lysandre ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, Oriane se plaqua les mains sur la bouche et Grenelle tendit le bras pour s'assurer qu'aucune de ses surs n'approchait.

- À quoi tu as joué avec ça? demanda-t-elle d'un air furieux. 

- Où est le problème? s'enquit Hermione.

- Quitte cette pièce! ordonna Oriane d'une voix étouffée. 

Grenelle lui tendit le livre, mais elle retira sa main très vite pour éviter tout contact. Hermione était vexée et inquiète:

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer, au moins? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à la porte.

- Non! cria Lysandre. Sors et ne remets plus les pieds ici! _Ça_ a assez perturbé notre magie! Sors!

Renonçant à obtenir une explication, la Gryffondor obéit et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'une fois debout dans le couloir désert qu'elle ouvrit le livre, précautionneusement.

- Oh oui, murmura-t-elle avec excitation.

Elle tourna les pages très rapidement. Ils étaient tous là. Toutes les biographies des Potter de l'histoire étaient lisibles. Hermione les fit défiler dans un sens puis dans l'autre, surexcitée. Elle allait enfin découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la famille Potter. 

Encore incrédule, elle reprit le livre au début et feuilleta à nouveau chaque page. Tous ces noms Tous ces Potter Potter, Aldérick. Potter, Jean-Albert. Potter, Arthuria. Potter, James. Potter, Harry. 

Potter, Harry! Il y avait des choses sur Harry! Il fallait qu'elle lui montre ça! Courant à présent, Hermione repartit vers la salle commune, espérant très fort y trouver son ami.

Mais à un carrefour, elle s'arrêta net, car elle venait de trébucher sur quelque chose qui traînait en travers du chemin. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Cho, assise au pied d'un mur, ses jambes en travers du couloir et les mains sur les yeux, immobile.

- Ça ne va pas, Cho? s'enquit Hermione, inquiète. 

La jeune Serdaigle donnait l'impression de pleurer, mais elle était dans une fixité de statue. Ses épaules ne se soulevaient même pas, comme si elle ne respirait pas. 

Et si paniquée, Hermione se jeta sur elle et écarta les mains de son visage. Cho leva les yeux vers elle.

Ouf. Elle respirait encore. 

- Tu as un problème, Cho? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne voulais pas pleurnicha-t-elle. Je ne suis pas complice d'eux, c'est faux C'était plus fort que moi Mais ils me l'ont pris, ils me l'ont pris, exactement comme Cédric avant lui

- Que fit Hermione, tandis qu'une image terrifiante s'imposait à son esprit. "Ils me l'ont pris" cela voulait-il dire que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué, que Cho avait été présente auprès de Harry est-ce que Harry était?

- Je ne voulais pas gémit Cho dans un couloir désert.

Hermione était déjà vingt mètres plus loin.

Harry se réveilla sur le carrelage glacé des toilettes, le goût amer du baiser de Morgane toujours dans la bouche. Il tenta de se relever et constata que ses vertiges s'étaient calmés. Toujours très faible et les jambes tremblantes, il se mit à genoux, puis s'aggripa au lavabo pour se mettre debout.

Son image dans la glace était terrifiante: il avait les yeux injectés de sang, les cheveux collés aux tempes par la sueur abondante qu'avait provoqué son étourdissement, et son front saignait là où il avait cogné le sol, juste à droite de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Serrant les poings inconsciemment, il fit un pas, puis deux, et finalement se mit en branle entièrement et sortit des toilettes désafectées. 

Son champ de vision était brouillé et occulté de noir sur les côtés, et il vacillait à chaque pas. C'est pourtant ainsi qu'il parvint à regagner la salle commune. Avec stupeur, il s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà couché. L'horloge annonçait dix heures et demi. Et lui qui n'avait même pas dîné! Le rêve avec Wakewage avait-il duré si longtemps?

Il se dirigea difficilement vers un canapé dans l'espoir de se laisser tomber dedans et de faire cesser les sifflements dans ses oreilles et le brouillard qui dansait devant ses yeux. Mais à peine avait-il pris appui sur le dossier pour le contourner et s'assoir, que quelqu'un pénétra en courant dans la salle commune et se jeta sur lui. 

- Harry! cria Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur!

- Peur de quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix altérée.

- J'ai cru que j'ai pensé enfin, j'ai vu Cho et

- Tu as cru que c'était moi qui l'avais mise dans cet état, peut-être? fit-il en se renfrognant. Il y a des trucs que je vais devoir t'expliquer avant que tu

- Non, non, je ne pensais pas t'enguirlander! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai cru que l'attaque avait eu lieu que tu était mo

- Je suis bien là, dit Harry en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Vivant. Ça va? Tu te calmes?

- Oui, oui soupira Hermione en reprenant son souffle. J'ai des trucs à te montrer, Harry. 

Avec un sourire de père Noël, elle sortit de son sac un gros livre à la couverture rouge. Elle l'ouvrit à une page précise, et Harry comprit aussitôt l'importance de la découverte.

Feuilletant lentement les pages, incrédule, il fit défiler tous les Potter plus de vingt-cinq Et tous là, dans un livre que Hermione avait déniché il ne savait comment, tous ceux dont Harry avait toujours voulu tout savoir. Dans ce livre se cachaient toutes les informations que Dumbledore lui avait tenues secrètes. Toutes les biographies de sa famille, depuis des siècles et des siècles. Tout ce qu'on lui avait caché sur l'histoire des Potter. La raison pour laquelle Voldemort en avait eu après ses parents. La raison pour laquelle il avait voulu tuer un petit enfant de un an. La raison pour laquelle Harry avait survécu. 

Après un regard d'immense gratitude à Hermione, il posa le livre sur ses genoux et commença à lire.

– fin du chapitre 23 –

Grrr, je me suis complètement loupée Ce chapitre devait raconter beaucoup plus de trucs, et l'attaque de Voldything devait avoir lieu là, maintenant, tout de suite Bon, j'ai mal calculé mon coup, ce qui fait que vous allez avoir droit à un chapitre 24 qui ne sera que la deuxième moitié de celui-ci bah, après tout, pourquoi pas! Voilà qui fera une histoire en un chapitre de plus! Je suis toujours incapable de déterminer quand arrivera la fin, désolée, les faits sont organisés dans ma tête mais pas découpés en chapitres voilà ce qui est à l'origine de ce petit bug

Sinon, le commentaire de l'auteur (complètement dans le trip!) c'est qu'elle a imaginé toutes ces scènes-là un bô soir d'août, dans une couchette à bord d'un voilier où elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, dans le port de Lézardrieux (Côtes d'armor) et qu'elle a chopé un crayon et un bout de papier pour noter tout ça à l'aveuglette dans le noir pour ne pas réveiller les autre occupants du bateau voilà, marrant, non?

Quant à la folie de Cho non, je n'ai pas plagié sur Dreamy Lily et oui, je l'avais déjà imaginé en sado-maso bien avant de lire "Les Liaisons dangereuses". Comme quoi il doit y avoir des raisons à ce qu'on la voie comme ça, si deux auteurs sont capables de l'imaginer ainsi chacun de leur côté! C'est bien marrant je trouve.

So, je retourne écrire la suite, là maintenant tout de suite! J'ai réussi à me ménager des petis horaires pour écrire plus souvent malgré les cours, et c'est pour ça que vous avez eu ce chapitre si peu de temps après le 22 (non, c'est pas Noël en septembre!) mais il faut pas perdre le rythme! Bonne attente, bon courage à tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont connu la joie de reprendre le chemin de l'école, et à dans pas trop longtemps j'espère!

Ona

ps: et, bien sûr, mention spéciale pour Cyngathi qui a relevé pas mal d'incohérences dans mon chapitre 22. Quand je dis que la Terminale S a des effets néfastes sur le cerveau! Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, promis!


	25. Outre tombe

****

Chapitre 24: Outre-tombe

- Dents de vampire, chuchota Harry à la gargouille.

Elle pivota sans un bruit, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était son vingt-troisième essai. 

La première épreuve était franchie. Il jeta son sac sur son dos et entra. 

L'escalier pivotant ne tournait plus, comme si tout était mort en l'absence de Dumbledore. Harry le grimpa à la force des mollets. Il arriva en haut et colla son oreille à la porte de bois massif.

Pas un bruit.

Plongeant la main dans son sac, il en tira le canif multilame offert par Sirius. Il sortit la lame "forçage de serrures" et l'introduisit en douceur dans la fente. Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement discret. Harry entra, referma la porte très vite et s'y adossa.

Il était dans la place.

Il tendit l'oreille plusieurs minutes durant, mais le bureau de Dumbledore était plus silencieux qu'un tombeau. Il tira sa baguette de sa manche et murmura "_Lumos! _". La petite lueur souligna les meubles et les objets sans toutefois éclairer. 

Marchant jusqu'au grand bureau en bois verni du directeur, Harry jeta un il sur les papiers en tous genres qui s'y étalaient. Rien qui ressemblât à ce qu'il cherchait. Son regard se porta ensuite sur les étagères présentant des objets étranges et à l'utilité inconnue, mais la lumière de sa baguette le ralentissait. Il la leva donc vers le plafond, aperçut ce qu'il cherchait et chuchota: "_Incendio! _". Le lustre surchargé de bougies s'illumina d'un coup.

Satisafait par l'éclairage, Harry posa ses affaires sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau du directeur et se débarassa de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il respirait beaucoup mieux comme ça. 

Maintenant qu'il était à l'aise, il allait pouvoir chercher ce pour quoi il était venu. Il s'intéressa aux tiroirs du bureau: ils étaient au nombre de six, du même format et remplis de paperasse. Harry les parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis plongea sa main au fond de chaque tiroir pour essayer de sentir un relief ou un double-fond. Rien de tel n'était caché, du moins pas avec des moyens moldus.

"C'est là que j'aurais besoin d'Hermione, songea le garçon. Avec sa main, elle saurait tout de suite où il y a de la magie." 

En effet, elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait deviné que le livre qu'elle avait trouvé avait quelque chose de dissimulé. C'était sa main magique qui avait senti le sortilège. 

Mais même si cela n'avait pas la même efficacité que la main de son amie, Harry possédait quelque chose d'utile, lui aussi: une petite loupe, apparemment toute banale, que Ginny lui avait offert pour son anniversaire: le Sortilographe.

Il la balada le long des étagères et des armoires, cherchant dans chaque recoin l'empreinte d'un sortilège quelconque. Il trouva plusieurs sorts d'agrandissement, une isolation sonore et magique, des enchantements de protection et finalement, dans le mur du fond, un coffre magique dont la porte n'était autre qu'une brique ensorcelée. Le Sortilographe montrait que la brique avait subi un sortilège qui permettait de l'ouvrir avec un mot de passe, mais Harry n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Attrapant son canif multilame, il l'introduisit dans l'interstice entre deux briques et poussa.

Soit le sortilège de protection était particulièrement mauvais, soit la canif avait des propriétés magiques plus développées que ce qu'il pensait en tout cas, la brique pivota sans difficulté, présentant un coffre-fort assez vaste dans lequel Harry plongea la main. 

Tout d'abord, il ne rencontra que des papiers. Il les tira à lui et les présenta à la lumière du lustre. C'étaient des parchemins blancs, absolument vierges.

Harry n'était pas assez dupe pour penser que ces parchemins étaient réellement vierges, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et un minimum de respect pour les affaires privées de Dumbledore. Il replonga la main dans le coffre et, après plusieurs tâtonnements, il put ramener à lui une pierre de la taille de son poing. Il l'étudia à la lumière des bougies: elle était sombre, avec une face incrustée de cristaux violets. Victoire.

Il remit les papiers dans le coffre-fort et en rabattit la porte, qui reprit son apparence de brique innocente. Tranquillement, mais son cur battant la chamade, il revint au centre de la pièce et mit la pierre des Géants dans son sac.

Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce pour quoi il était venu.

__

"Aldérick Potter (10??-1087). Le plus ancien Potter dont le souvenir ait été gardé; il enseigna dans la toute jeune école de Poudlard et fut particulièrement proche de la célèbre Rowena Serdaigle dans sa jeunesse, comme le racontent les textes rédigés par la fille de celle-ci ("Mémoires d'une Sorcière"_de Ernestina Serdaigle, aux éditions Petitpas). Selon cette même source, Aldérick montra une excellente maîtrise des pratiques magiques de l'époque et fut l'un des fondateurs de ce qu'on appelerait plus tard "magie blanche", ou magie commune."_

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'armoire à l'aide de son canif. Là encore, la serrure céda sans la moindre résistance. Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la tête que ferait Hermione quand il lui avouerait ce qu'il était réellement venu faire dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il ouvrit en grand les deux battants de l'armoire.

__

"Ayswania Potter (1135-1185). Selon les écrits de l'époque, un grand Sorcier du nom de Strygalldwir était monté à la tête du pays grâce à une armée surentraînée. Ayswania Potter aurait rassemblé tous les groupuscules de Sorciers désorganisés et les aurait unis pour faire reculer l'envahisseur. Les affirmations des historiens selon lesquelles Strygalldwir utilisait une forme primitive de magie noire restent controversées. "

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il se souvenait parfaitement. Elle était là.

Un éclair argenté. Il avança les mains et saisit précautionneusement la bassine de pierre. C'était le moment décisif, le moment où il allait être fixé.

Il présenta la pensine à la lumière. Elle était pleine des pensées de Dumbledore.

"Bingo!", songea Harry.

__

"William Potter, se souvint-il,_dit William le Brave (1161-1227). Fils d'Ayswania Potter et de son frère, Martus Potter, il fut renié par sa famille pour être né d'amours incestueux. Il s'exila dans les terres du Nord, et l'on raconte dans la tradition orale de ces pays qu'il voyageait à dos d'Hippogriffe, vêtu d'une peau de Manticore, et que son épée de feu terrifiait les ennemis et terrassait les dragons les plus féroces. On lui doit sans doute la disparition des Argentés de Basse-Celte, dragons dont l'existence s'est perpétuée dans les légendes mais dont aucun spécimen n'a à ce jour été découvert. William Potter n'eut pas d'enfant, et cette branche de la famille s'étéignit avec lui. Mais les légendes affirment que déjà dans son sang était ce pouvoir qui, plus tard, fit grandir la renommée des Potter. _"

"La renommée des Potter", songea Harry en tournant et en retournant cette phrase dans sa tête. "Et maintenant, il n'en reste plus qu'un, de Potter, et il porte cette renommée sur ses épaules. Sera-t-il à la hauteur de ses illustres ancêtres?". Il haussa les sourcils avec une pointe d'ironie. Puis il ramena ses pensées à la Pensine dans ses mains. Si belle si froide si pleine de promesses

Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et la posa devant lui. 

__

"Encéllius Potter, se souvint-il encore, _(1408-1492). Le premier Sorcier chez qui le Pouvoir fut réellement détecté. Le moine Anselme, de l'abbaye de Birmingham, écrivit de longues études à son sujet. En voici un extrait: "Il était devant moi, tout à fait détendu, sa baguette posée sur un banc non loin de là. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, mis à part le fait que tout son corps irradiait d'une lumière comme je n'en avais jamais vue. La voix tremblante, je lui demandai s'il avait vu la Lumière Divine, si Dieu lui avait accordé ce don, mais il me répondit très tranquillement: "Ce que je fais, moi seul en suis à l'origine et nul dieu ne le gouverne. Moi seul puis y arriver, et mon grand-père avant moi, et son arrière-grand-père avant lui." Je lui demandai alors de me démontrer ce que lui faisait faire cette lumière si belle. Détournant ses yeux de moi, il les leva vers la voûte de la chapelle. Puis, sans bouger même le petit doigt, il la fit s'envoler! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que je sente le vent de l'extérieur souffler sur ma peau, les odeurs du dehors monter à mes narines, les sons de la ville atteindre mes oreilles. Alors j'ai dû me résigner à croire que que m'affirmaient tous mes sens, car je voyais la chapelle toute entière, du moins ses murs et son plafond, s'envoler dans les airs en nous laissant au sol. Et dans cette vision grandiose je ressentis des larmes de ferveur me venir aux yeux, car quoi qu'en dise cet homme, c'était la grâce divine qui se manifestait par ce miracle, et j'étais en même temps fou de bonheur et teriblement triste d'être resté en bas, à regarder ma chapelle voler au-dessus de moi, tellement plus proche du Ciel que je ne pourrais moi-même jamais l'être"_

On peut discuter sur les affirmations de l'ordre de la croyance de cet homme, mais son témoignage n'en reste pas moins qu'il a assisté à une démonstration de magie sans précédent depuis Merlin Lui-même. Or, d'après les dires d'Encéllius Potter (eux-même d'après le moine Anselme) cet étonnant pouvoir se serait transmis à lui en sautant des générations, par atavisme en sorte. Cette théorie tend à être confirmée par les étonnants dons dont firent preuve, par la suite, d'autres représentants de cette vaste famille."

Un sourire fugitif apparut sur les lèvres de Harry. Il avait lu et relu ce passage, et quelques autres, pour être sûr de bien le comprendre. À présent, il était certain de ce que ça signifiait. Il avait laissé le livre rouge à la salle commune, mais peut importe, les mots étaient gravés dans sa tête. Et dans peu, très peu de temps, il allait trouver une nouvelle forme de réponse.

Respirant un grand coup, il ferma les yeux et plongea sa main entière dans les pensées tourbillonantes de la Pensine. 

- Des émissaires aux géants? s'écria Fudge. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folie?

- Tendez-leur la main dès maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Dumbledore, ou alors ce sera Voldemort qui saura les convaincre, comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant, que lui seul est en mesure de leur rendre leurs droits et leur liberté.

- Vous vous ne parlez pas sérieusement, balbutia Fudge en reculant d'un pas. Si la communauté des Sorciers apprenait que j'ai approché les géants Tout le monde les déteste, Dumbledore ce serait la fin de ma carrière

- Vous êtes aveuglé par l'amour de votre fonction, Fudge! lança Dumbledore, le regard flamboyant.

Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie, à Poudlard. Harry se tenait dans un coin, à proximité de Dumbledore et de Cornélius Fudge. Juste derrière lui, il y avait Rogue – et c'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis que cette scène, dont il revivait le souvenir, avait eu lieu – ainsi que Mme Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Sirius le gros chien noir, et, dans son lit, Harry lui-même, Harry tel que Dumbeldore s'en souvenait: il était à moitié dressé hors de son lit, l'air épuisé mais furieux. Quant à Dumbledore, Harry ressentit un pincement au cur en le revoyant – en bonne santé, imposant et plein d'autorité Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'alors combien sa disparition de Poudlard et son internement à Ste-Mangouste l'avaient affecté.

- Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance, comme vous l'avez toujours fait, à la prétendue pureté du sang! déclarait justement le Sorcier, l'aura de puissance émanant de lui faisant paraître Fudge encore plus petit et minable. Vous refusez de reconnaître que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient! 

- Assez, murmura Harry. 

Il connaissait ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait, et en plus, il ressentait, non sans surprise, un sentiment de malaise et de dégoût en revivant cette scène. Non pas que de voir son visage, quelques heures seulement après avoir rencontré Voldemort, le perturbât non, c'était autre chose: c'était là, à cet instant, que tout s'était joué. C'était là que Fudge avait reculé devant la réalité et avait refusé de suivre Dumbledore. C'était là qu'il avait ouvert une porte géante à Voldemort et à ses sbires. En revivant cela, Harry était pris d'une telle envie de changer cela que s'il avait eu un Retourneur sous la main il serait retourné dans le passé pour essayer de convaincre Fudge ou, au moins, de passer sa fureur sur lui.

Sans qu'il s'en soit bien rendu compte, la Pensine était passée à un autre souvenir. Le décor changea du tout au tout, et il se retrouva dans une rue sombre, silencieuse, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien: Privet Drive.

Tous les lampadaires étaient éteints, et Dumbledore était en train de ranger dans sa poche un étrange appareil de métal. Harry le suivit attentivement et le vit s'assoir sur le muret de la maison des Dursley. D'après la marque de la voiture qui était garée dans leur jardin, il comprit que ce souvenir n'était pas très récent – les Dursley s'étaient débarassés de cette voiture il y avait au moins dix ans, parce que leurs voisins en avaient acheté une bien plus récente. L'instant d'après, Dumbledore engagea la conversation avec un chat, et Harry comprit immédiatement de quelle nuit il s'agissait.

Sous ses yeux attentifs, McGonagall reprit sa forme humaine, après quoi les deux professeurs discutèrent pendant un moment, et Harry tendit l'oreille pour ne pas perdre la moindre information sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et qu'on lui aurait caché. Mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Et finalement, il vit arriver Hagrid sur une moto volante ("L'ai empruntée au jeune Sirius Black, Monsieur.") et tendre à Dumbledore un tas de chiffons blancs qui se révéla être lui! Lui, Harry, le bébé qui avait échappé à l'Avada Kedavra de Lord Voldemort le Survivant.

Dumbledore déposa le bébé Harry devant la porte des Durlsey, et là encore le Harry de quinze ans qui s'introduisait dans ses souvenirs écouta avec attention pour essayer de capter une information sur la raison pour laquelle on l'abandonnait à dix années de solitude et de malheur chez son oncle et sa tante. Tout ce qu'il put entendre, c'est la phrase de Dumbledore: "Donnez-le moi, Hagrid. Il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut."

La scène se brouilla, et Harry, au prix d'un effort de concentration, s'arracha à la Pensine. Il fut tout surpris de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur, à la lumière des bougies qu'il avait allumées, assis en tailleur face à la bassine de pierre où flottaient les pensées argentées. Pour la première fois, son regard se porta sur la cage près de la porte et il s'aperçut que Fumseck avai disparu.

Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent à violer ainsi les pensées de Dumbledore. D'un autre côté, Harry voulait apprendre une fois pour toutes la vérité sur tout ce que le vieux Sorcier lui avait caché, sur tout ce que Morgane lui avait suggéré à demi-mot, sur enfin tout ce que les livre rouge découvert par Hermione laissait supposer. Il était temps pour Harry de comprendre pourquoi lui, avait survécu et pourquoi lui, était condamné à se battre de nouveau.

Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'égarer ainsi dans n'importes quelles pensées. Avec un frisson, il songea que peut-être la Pensine ne contenait rien de ce qu'il souhaitait apprendre. Et si Dumbledore s'était prémuni contre cette éventualité et avait pris soin de garder dans sa propre tête tout ce qui concernait le secret Potter? Après tout, Harry avait déjà fait irruption une fois dans la Pensine peut-être Dumbledore avait-il soupçonné qu'il retenterait l'expérience. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais ressenti le besoin de se débarasser de ces souvenirs-là les souvenirs des parents de Harry.

- Ça ne peut pas être! dit le garçon à voix haute avec défi. Ils sont là, il le faut!

Et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il plongea de nouveau sa main dans les pensées tourbillonantes.

Il était dans une rue de Londres. Le sol était dévasté, et les murs des maisons environnantes avaient été soufflés. Des corps gisaient un peu partout, et des Médicomages s'affairaient en tous sens. 

Dumbledore marcha vers le centre de la scène. Un moment, Harry crut qu'il allait apercevoir Sirius captif et les Aurors ramassant le doigt coupé de Queudver, puis il s'aperçut que Dumbledore était beaucoup plus jeune, probablement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient poivre-et-sel, et il ne portait qu'un collier de barbe. Il marcha jusqu'au cratère au milieu de la rue, et Harry découvrit la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait dans l'air.

- Plutôt terrifiant, pas vrai? lança un Auror qui s'était approché. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. La rue était pleine de Moldus, alors forcément Enfin, le type a sorti sa baguette et a tout dévasté, c'était une sorte de bombe, c'est ce que nous a raconté un des témoins En tout cas, je peux vous dire une chose, c'est que le gars qui a fait ça, il porte pas l'humanité dans son cur. Et on aurait mieux fait de pas se le mettre à dos, quoi qu'on ait fait, parce qu'il m'a l'air d'un type surpuissant!

- A-t-on trouvé ce que signifie ce signe? demanda Dumbledore en désignant la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Ouaip', fit l'Auror. C'est la signature personnelle du gars. Il la laisse partout où il passe. D'après Arnold, c'est un pote à moi, un Auror, spécialiste en Histoire de la magie – tenez, vous le voyez, là-bas – les Sorciers du Moyen Age utilisaient pas mal cette symbolique. Le crâne signifie la pensée et le commandement suprême, d'après lui, le attendez, il va vous dire ça lui-même. Eh, Arnold!

L'Auror en question approcha. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins bavard que son collègue. Un air de profonde amertume se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, il répondit poliment à la demande de Dumbledore d'expliquer ce qu'il savait sur le signe du serpent et du crâne.

- Le crâne, c'est le creuset, expliqua-t-il patiemment. La mort physique, qui prélude à la renaissance à un niveau supérieur, un niveau où l'esprit est maître. Quant au serpent, porteur d'un poison mortel, il est celui qui mange les défunts pour les faire passer dans l'autre monde. Il est symbole de fécondité, et enroulé ainsi autour du crâne, je suis porté à croire qu'il représente la naissance d'un ordre nouveau, un ordre suprême en quelque sorte. Tout ça ne présage rien de bon, si vous voulez mon avis. Le type qui a fait ça est un allumé, mais il est vraiment très fort, et d'après la signature qu'il s'est choisi j'ai l'impression qu'il a de sacrées ambitions

- Le serpent mange les morts, vous dites répéta Dumbledore d'un air pensif. Intéressant. Et on connaît le nom de celui qui fait tout ça?

- Il signe ses lettres "Voldemort", répondit le premier Auror. Un pseudonyme, ça crève les yeux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'espère qu'on coincera ce gars-là assez rapidement, avant qu'il ait le temps de semer trop la panique parmi la communauté des Sorciers. Instaurer un ordre nouveau, non mais je vous jure Il y a des fous, parfois

Le souvenir se brouilla, et Harry perdit de vue la silhouette de Dumbledore. Quand il la retrouva, l'image était nette à nouveau et il était dans un ancien cachot, sans fenêtres, avec en son centre un fauteuil de bois muni de chaînes. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette salle. Assis sur le fauteuil, il y avait Igor Karkaroff.

- Suffit! dit Harry. Je connais ce souvenir!

- Igor Karkaroff, dit la voix sèche de Mr Croupton à sa gauche. Vous avez été transféré d'Azkaban jusqu'ici pour témoigner au bénéfice du Ministère de la Magie. Vous avez laissé entendre que vous déteniez des informations d'une grande importance pour nous.

- En effet, monsieur, répondit Karkaroff en se redressant de son mieux, malgré les chaînes qui tintèrent sinistrement.

- Stop! Assez! cria Harry en se concentrant pour essayer d'influencer la Pensine. Change de souvenir!

Il n'avait certainement pas le temps ni l'envie de revisiter tous les souvenirs de ces procès. Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, puis il se rappela l'avoir laissée sur le bureau de Dumbledore. De toute façon, quel sortilège aurait pu lui être utile dans cette situation précise?

- Je souhaite être utile au ministère, disait Karkarof, la voix tremblante.

Harry serra les dents, énervé. Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond en plein milieu du procès fantôme, ne prêtant aucune attention aux évènements qui l'entouraient.

Puis il repensa à certaines paroles de Morgane, dans ses rêves si réels: "Tu en as le pouvoir, si tu le veux. il te suffit de t'en convaincre."

- Très bien, murmura Harry. J'ai le pouvoir. Je veux trouver des souvenirs concernant mes parents. Montrez-moi James et Lily Potter.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il était bien révolu, le temps où il rejetait l'enseignement de Morgane. Depuis ce jour, de sinistre mémoire, où il avait surpris Sirius sur la montagne et avait cru être trahi, ce jour où il avait fait le pas et traversé le pont pour suivre la jeune fille, il ne rejetait plus rien. Il acceptait ce qu'elle avait à lui apporter, et tant pis si tout n'était que mensonge, qu'illusions, que rêve. Il n'avait jamais essayé de reproduire à l'éveil les tours de magie époustouflants qu'il faisait en rêve; peut-être parce qu'il savait que ça ne marcherait pas, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de s'en rendre compte. L'un ou l'autre.

Soudain, avec un déchirement de tonnerre, la substance magique du monde autour de Harry se morcela. De grandes explosions de lumière l'éblouirent, un vacarme l'assourdit. Tout autour de lui devint d'un blanc lumineux. Il lui fallut longtemps avant de comprendre que ce vacarme qui l'oppressait était en réalité une abscence absolue de sons.

Morceau par morceau, comme des pièces de puzzle, le monde commença à se reconstituer autour de Harry. Un mur, une porte, un pan de plafond Il était dans une pièce sombre et toujours totalement silencieuse. Par un store fermé, un rayon de lune zébré arrivait à peine à passer. 

Un bébé pleurait.

Harry marcha doucement vers la porte. Il régnait un silence angoissant, entrecoupé par les pleurs du bébé et des chuchotements étouffés de réconfort.

Il y eût un bruissement de robes froissées derrière Harry. Il se retourna dans un sursaut, pour voir la pâle figure de Dumbledore se détacher dans la lueur hachée de la lune. Dumbledore marcha jusqu'à la porte, passant à travers Harry qui s'écarta vivement. Il abaissa doucement la poignée et l'ouvrit.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra, suivi de près par Harry, n'était autre qu'une pièce qu'il avait visitée, il y avait plusieurs mois de ça, en rêve. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement, même si à l'époque elle était entièrement détruite.

Un mouchoir posé sur une lampe en étouffait la luminosité. Tous les volets étaient clôts, la porte d'entrée cadenassée et une barre placée en son travers.

Dans un canapé, les bras croisés et les jambes étendues, le front barré par des plis anxieux, se tenait l'homme à qui Harry ressemblait tant: son père, James Potter. À quelques heures de sa mort, et paraissant si pleinement, si douloureusement sûr de ce qui allait se produire.

Calée dans un fauteuil, ses longues mèches rousses attachées à la va-vite lui coulant le long des épaules, son pull vert très large ne suffisant pas à cacher l'arrondi de son ventre, Lily, sa mère. Sa mère dont on lui avait tant vanté le courage et le sacrifice, sa mère dont il ne pouvait que deviner le vert des yeux, ses yeux tournés pour l'instant vers son fils Lui, Harry, âgé tout juste d'un an et trois mois.

- L'heure approche, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très grave.

Les deux habitants de la pièce sursautèrent. James se mit sur ses pieds d'un coup, et Lily releva la tête d'un air anxieux. Les flammes vertes de ses yeux renvoyèrent leur expression apeurée dans la lueur orangée de l'unique lampe.

- Dumbledore! fit James d'un air soulagé. On ne vous a pas entendu transplaner.

- Comment va l'enfant? s'enquit gravement le vieil homme.

- Bien, dit Lily. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. On ne sait pas dans quelle mesure Il surveille ça aussi.

- Il fallait pourtant que je vous voie, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. C'est pour ce soir.

Le regard de James se détourna. Il s'attarda dans la contemplation d'un coin du tapis. Lily, au contraire, continua à regarder fixement le vieil homme, en dépit des larmes qui s'accumulaient tout doucement au coin de ses yeux.

- J'ai essayé de l'empêcher, murmura Dumbledore d'un ton affreusement douloureux. J'ai fait des recherches, j'ai recoupé les inf

- Des recherches, le coupa Lily. Des recherches. Vous jouez nos vies sur de livres vieux de cinq cents ans et des grimoires moisis.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, dit lentement Dumbledore.

- Merci de me l'apprendre.

Lily se rassit dans une position plus confortable, le bébé Harry endormi au creux de son épaule. Une larme coulait sur sa joue, mais elle l'essuya rageusement. James fixait toujours le tapis à ses pieds.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, moi-même je le sais, poursuivit Dumbledore, imperturbable. Croyez-vous que je sois le dernier à l'ignorer? La prophétie est formelle, Sybille

- Vous vous basez sur les affirmations d'une vieille folle! s'emporta Lily. Vous faites confiance à cette illuminée, alors qu'elle serait incapable de prédire le temps qu'il fera demain! Et c'est sur ça que vous jouez nos vies! Est-ce qu'on compte si peu? Est-ce que _lui _compte si peu?

Sa voix s'était brisée, tandis qu'elle soulevait son enfant à bout de bras pour appuyer ses paroles. Pour la première fois, Dumbledore sembla chercher ses mots. James avait relevé les yeux et observait sa femme avec ce que Harry qualifierait d'yeux de chien battu.

- Justement reprit Dumbledore. Il compte beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'aucun de nous ne peut le déterminer Cet enfant a reçu le Don

- Il n'est qu'un bébé! s'exclama Lily. Vous voulez jouer sa vie sur cette prophétie stupide?

- Lily murmura James, apparemment gêné.

- Il veut que nous sacrifions notre enfant, James, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, quêtant de l'aide. Il veut qu'on croit à cette prophétie qui n'a ni queue ni tête

James hésita encore, mais finalement il se tourna vers le vieux Sorcier pour déclarer:

- Le Don n'est pas reparu dans ma famille depuis plus de trois siècles, Dumbledore. Il est mort, vous le savez bien.

- Et vous savez bien qu'il a été dit qu'il réapparaîtrait en vos enfants, James, mais vous refusez de voir la vérité en face.

- Même si mon fils avait un quelconque don, il ne serait pas question de Le laisser l'approcher! fit Lily d'une voix hystérique. Pas avant de très longues années! Pas avant qu'il n'ait appris à se défendre.

- Entendons-nous, fit Dumbledore d'un ton patient. Il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de sacrifier Harry d'une quelconque manière. Je crois

- Il sera infecté! fit Lily en sanglotant. Toute sa vie, il portera cette pourriture qui lui rongera les os! Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon fils! 

- Mais préférez-vous mourir inutilement et Le voir triompher pour de longues, très longues années? demanda tout doucement Dumbledore.

Il y eut un silence qui n'en finissait pas, de ces silences qui en disaient très long. Lily caressait le front de son enfant d'un air farouche. Finalement, Dumbledore soupira.

- Très bien, dit-il. Je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer

- Je vous raccompagne? proposa James d'un air mortifié.

- Pas la peine, je connais le chemin. Et James 

Le vieux Sorcier baissa la voix, si bien que l'homme à qui il parlait, et le fils de cet homme qui écoutait en souvenir, quatorze ans après, durent s'approcher très près pour entendre:

- Prenez soin d'elle prenez soin d'elle pour le temps qui reste. Elle est notre seul espoir.

James hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris, bien que les mots du vieil homme aient suscité une perplexité qui n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Puis ce fut au tour du jeune père de murmurer:

- S'il vous plaît, quand tout sera fini. Occupez-vous de lui. 

Il désignait le petit Harry, qui ne s'était toujours pas endormi et que Lily berçait en chantonnant, sans cesser de l'inonder de larmes.

Dumbledore prit les mains de James et les serra entre les siennes: 

- Je vous le promet, James. Je vous le promet.

Et il s'éloigna de son pas lent, plus voûté que jamais. Il poussa la porte de la petite pièce dans laquelle il avait transplané, mais Harry s'attarda auprès de ses parents, conscient qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers instant et lui ses derniers instants auprès d'eux, puisque le souvenir allait s'effacer au moment où Dumbledore allait transplaner loin de la maison et de Godric's Hollow, loin du lieu où Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Harry voulait retenir le vieux Sorcier, lui dire de rester, de se battre, il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi il tournait les talons puisqu'il savait ce qui allait se passer Il voulait hurler, il voulait casser les murs et tout le reste Au lieu de quoi il s'attarda pour graver dans son esprit le moindre détail, le beau visage de sa mère qu'elle avait caché dans ses mains, le désespoir poignant dans les yeux de son père, le bébé Harry qui commençait à fermer les yeux, et puis dehors, soudain, les pas, les pas redoutés depuis trop longtemps, les pas lourds qui faisaient trembler la terre, et l'inquiétude sur le visage de James, parce qu'il savait, aussi certainement à cet instant que Harry lui-même quatorze ans après, il savait ce que ces pas signifiaient, qui ils annonçaient, ce qu'il apportaient. Et James se précipita dans l'entrée à la porte cadenassée, mais tout cela était bien dérisoire et il le savait. Et Lily avait commencé à se lever et à marcher lentement pour calmer l'enfant, mais les larmes coulaient toujours de ses beaux yeux verts, et la manière dont elle serrait son fils avait quelque chose de convulsif Et Harry essaya de se remémorer cette étreinte, il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir y arriver, il essaya de sentir la force de sa mère et son cur qui battait contre le sien, parce qu'il se souvenait presque, parce qu'il avait l'impression, et que ce moment il le revivait, parce que c'était la denrière fois qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et qu'il y avait eu tant de fois après ou il avait rêvé, dans d'étreintes désirées, et qu'il n'en aurait jamais, jamais, jamais Et sa détresse se mêlait à celle de ses parents, tandis qu'il revivait ce souvenir mêlé de terreur et d'amertume, parce qu'il savait comment ça allait finir, lui, mais il aurait tellement voulu Et ces coups sourds qui résonnaient à la porte, il lui semblait les avoir entendus toute son enfance en rêve Et ce cri, ce cri de son père, la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée: "Lily! Prend Harry et vas-t'en! Je vais le retenir!" Comme s'il y avait eu une échappatoire, comme si il avait pu faire quelque chose

Mais il fit quelque chose, et tandis que sa mère, l'enfant serré dans ses bras, courait, et tandis que Harry se demandait fugitivement pourquoi le souvenir se poursuivait après le départ de Dumbledore, il entendit les sortilèges hurlés, les explosions, et puis ces simples mots, tant redoutés, tant honnis Et ce claquement de porte, le courant d'air de la mort l'âme qui s'enfuyait jamais du corps de James Potter, et Harry se surprit à pleurer tandis qu'il poursuivait Lily, Lily qui trébucha, qui s'écroula au pied d'un mur, terrassée avant même qu'Il ne l'ait rattrapée

Mais ça n'était pas fini. Sentant presque les élents de haine et de douleur qui accompagnaient normalement Son apparition, tant Harry avait l'impression de revivre la scène à présent, il Le vit arriver, vêtu de noir profond et de rouge flamboyant, ses yeux brillants, exultants Et Lily qui suppliait, qui sanglotait, et le bébé serré contre elle qui hurlait, parce qu'il sentait la peur, il la sentait comme Harry la sentait parfois de nouveau dans ses rêves d'adolescent, la peur absolue, animale, dont Voldemort avait rempli un tout petit enfant La peur indéfinissable, inexprimable pour un bébé, la peur refoulée dans l'inconscience La peur de Lily aussi, toute proche, palpable, la bravoure stupide, motivée par la perte de son être le plus cher, qui l'avait poussée, en cet instant ultime où le courant d'air s'était levé, à croire qu'elle pouvait sauver le seul être qu'il lui restait Et ce picotement de magie, si caractéristique, ce fourmillement de la magie qui a compris et opéré en un éclair Puis déjà, la mort. 

Harry avait la vue occultée par les larmes. Sans réfléchir, ses poings avaient bombardé le corps de l'assassin de ses parents, mais il passait au travers évidemment. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il voulait

Il y eut une supernova de magie et le souvenir s'arrêta.

********

au premier arbre, il rencontra un mulot qui 

courait se réfugier. 

- Mulot, dit le 

petit garçon, pourquoi te caches-tu? 

- Le vent s'est levé sur les blés, répondit le mulot.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers le champ de blé,

et ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla, parce que c'était

********

__

- Harry?

Il faisait noir.

- _Harry? Est-ce toi?_

Rien ne bougeait. Rien ne respirait. Il faisait noir.

- _Harry?_

- Qu'est-ce qui comment puis-je vous entendre?

__

- Harry, où es-tu?

- Dans la maison de mes par Non! Dans la Pensine! J'étais dans votre Pensine!

__

- Harry, peut importe. C'est très important. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je ne peux pas me réveiller. Ils m'ont emprisonné loin de la réalité, je ne peux pas me libérer.

- Professeur Le souvenir Vous vous souveniez Vous étiez

__

- Harry, lorsque le moment de la bataille arrivera, je ne serai pas là pour te protéger. c'est bien compris? Je ne serai pas là. 

- Vous y étiez Le soir où Il les a tués, vous y étiez

Tout était si noir. Aucune sensation. Un vide infini, clôturé seulement par les limites de la pensée. Pas de surfaces, pas d'odeurs, pas de sons ni de lumières. Et deux âmes flottant à la dérive.

__

- Harry, je t'en prie. Il te faudra te battre seul. Tu te souviens tu te rappelles cette discussion que nous avons eu à propos de la magie noire? Et de Voldemort?

Il faisait si noir

__

- Harry, tu dois faire pareil. Tu comprends? Tu dois faire pareil avec la Vieille Magie. Tu dois l'écouter te parler. Pense aux cours de Bill Weasley, et du professeur Funestor. Pense aux invocations. Écoute la Vieille Magie. Elle murmure

- Vous étiez là, professeur. Vous L'avez vu les tuer, et vous n'avez rien fait Même après, quand Il a voulu me tuer, vous n'avez rien fait 

__

- Harry l'heure approche.

"L'heure approche". Cette phrase qu'il avait entendu, si peu de temps auparavant, cette phrase prononcée quatorze ans plus tôt

- NON!

Vide, noir, silence.

- Je ne vais pas me laisser guider par qui que ce soit! Vous avez tous voulu me manipuler, vous m'avez menti, trahi, domestiqué, mais je ne vais obéir à personne! Ma vie n'est pas un paquet de cartes que chacun manipule à son gré!

__

- Harry

- Comment puis-je vous parler, d'ailleurs? Vous êtes loin d'ici, dans un lit d'hôpital.

__

- Je l'ignore, Harry. Il semble que tu aies pénétré mon esprit Par le biais de ma Pensine.

- Et vous m'avez menti sur la mort de mes parents! Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous aviez tout vu!

__

- Il est trop tard maintenant, Harry. Retourne-t'en. L'Ennemi est à vos portes.

- Il a déjà pénétré, murmura Harry. 

Mais au moment où ces mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres, il fut projeté en arrière. Là où tout n'était que noir et abscence de sensations, des gerbes de lumière explosèrent tout à coup. Puis le bruit revint à son tour, accompagné de sensations sur le corps et la peau de Harry, comme des fourmillements qui remontaient de ses pieds jusqu'à sa tête, jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Enfin, il tomba en arrière dans un arc de cercle au ralenti, et s'écrasa au sol.

Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. De retour. La lumière jaune du lustre lui agressait les yeux. La texture lisse et foide du sol lui faisait l'effet de retrouver un corps après des mois de privation sensorielle.

Il lui fallut dix minutes pour retrouver suffisamment de force pour se relever, ramasser ses affaires et sortir du bureau. Avant de partir, il jeta un coup d'il inquiet à la cage de Fumseck, vide. Puis il se revêtit de la cape d'invisibilité et regagna son dortoir en silence.

Il se laissa glisser dans son lit sans même y penser, tant les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Dumbledore, ses parents, la Marque des Ténèbres, la pièce cloîtrée où ils se terraient, Voldemort, sa mère enceinte, les pas, le rire, les pleurs, le vent Tout se mêlait dans une valse effrénée au centre de laquelle lui, Harry, n'avait même plus la force de lutter contre la torpeur grandissante qui le submergeait

Il était dans un petit parc au sol couvert de sable, aux haies bien taillées. Le soleil se couchait à l'Ouest, décorant la terre de ses ombres démesurées. Il était assis sur une balançoire rouillée, en bois, et il attendait.

C'était une toute petite fille, quatre ou cinq ans au plus. Des cheveux souples qui flottaient dans la brise. Des yeux verts, les yeux de sa mère. Un sourire de gamine.

Elle se tenait devant lui, les pieds nus dans le sable, et ses yeux verts étudiaient Harry, et son ombre s'étirait jusqu'aux pieds de Harry.

- Comment tu t'appelles? demanda-t-elle.

- Harry, dit-il tranquillement. Qui es-tu? 

- Je suis la petite sur que tu n'as jamais eu, répondit la fillette en venant s'assoir à la balançoire à côté de la sienne.

Elle commença à se balancer, tandis que Harry regardait le disque doré du soleil tomber derrière l'horizon. Soudain, elle sauta dans le sable et se mit à courir:

- Maman!

Il y avait un tourniquet. Vert. Et sur le tourniquet, elle était assise. Ses boucles rousses étaient encore plus longues que quand il l'avait vue, elle se les était laissé pousser. Son beau visage n'avait pas perdu de sa tendresse malgré les années. Il s'illumina alors que la fillette se jetait dans ses bras, et elle la serra contre son cur.

- Maman murmura Harry en s'approchant tout doucement, de peur que le rêve s'évanouisse.

Elle releva la tête et posa son regard sur lui. Il se sentit fondre. Elle était tellement différente de la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle Tellement parfaite idéalisée par le rêve

- Harry murmura-t-elle. Mon fils tu es si beau.

- Maman, où est Papa?

Elle tourna les yeux vers le soleil que venait d'avaler l'horizon.

- Il arrive, dit-elle. Il sera bientôt là.

Le rêve changea. Dans un coin de l'image, Morgane regardait, les bras croisés. Harry mit du temps à s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait.

- C'était beau, dit-elle en désignant les images de Lily et de la fillette qui s'évanouissaient. Un rêve authentique, pour une fois.

Harry n'avait plus envie de parler. Il y avait une grosse boule dans sa gorge. 

Morgane s'essuya distraitement les yeux et se décolla de l'arbre auquel elle était adossée. 

- Regarde où tu nous a ramenés, fit-elle en montrant le paysage qui n'avait pas cessé de se transformer autour d'eux. 

Ils étaient revenus dans la forêt de grands cerisiers où étaient cachées les clairières de Cho, Hermione et Ginny. Cette forêt où ils avaient si souvent combattu, parmi les pétales de cerisier chutant comme de la neige.

- Ta simulation favorite, fit-elle en étudiant la voûte des arbres d'un air approbateur.

- C'est juste pour tuer le temps, fit Harry sourdement en s'essuyant discrètement les yeux. Tu veux te battre?

- Comme tu veux.

Aussitôt, ils étaient sur des vagues de magie en furie, filant entre les arbres à la vitesse de chevaux au galop, tout en se combattant avec des lames de magie pour désarçonner l'autre. Mais en quelques secondes, Morgane avait jeté Harry à bas de sa monture d'éclairs.

- C'était trop facile! dit-elle en le plaquant au sol avec la pointe de sa lame. C'est quoi le problème, où est ta concentration? 

Elle retira sa lame et s'éloigna au pas:

- Peut-être que tu regrettes d'avoir mis le pied sur le pont.

- Peut-être, marmonna Harry en se relevant.

Ils volaient à nouveau, chevauchant leurs montures d'éclairs, filant entre les cerisiers plus vite que la lumière. 

- Tout le monde la ressent au moins une fois, dit Morgane sans regarder le garçon. L'envie de retourner à une vie ordinaire. Une vie tranquille loin de tout ça. La vie qu'on avait avant de savoir.

- Même si cette vie n'était qu'une illusion? demanda Harry, intéressé de savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- C'est ironique qu'on puisse être plus en paix dans l'ignorance, fut la réponse de la jeune fille.

Mais la lumière sur laquelle ils filaient venait de prendre la forme de deux chevaux écumants. Et dans un hennissement excité, les deux bêtes jaillirent hors du bois et se précipitèrent vers un gouffre droit devant Morgane ne freina pas sa monture. Harry n'en fit rien non plus. Le bord de la falaise approchait plus que quelques mètres

Les deux chevaux sautèrent au-dessus du gouffre. L'autre bord était à plus de vingt mètres la trajectoire des bêtes s'inclina ils retombaient

Mais non, finalement, ils se réceptionnèrent dans le vide et reprirent leur course comme si une route invisible s'était étirée sous leurs sabots. Harry se pencha pour voir le fond du gouffre. Loin, très loin en contrebas, une rivière où se reflétaient les étoiles de la nuit et, taillés dans la roche, de gigantesques Bouddhas aux visages paisibles Puis les chevaux sautèrent à nouveau et reprirent leur course sur la terre ferme, de l'autre côté du gouffre. 

À peine étaient-ils parvenus à cet endroit que le combat reprit, trop rapide pour être assimilé par l'il humain. Ils étaient dans une forêt de bambous, et les lames d'énergie tranchaient les hauts végétaux les uns après les autres tandis que Harry évitait les attaques de Morgane et y ripostait. Tout deux sautèrent à bas de leurs montures sans cesser de combattre. Soudain, elle lui laissa par erreur une ouverture dans laquelle il se précipita. Il posa la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge nue de la fille.

Des bambous sectionnés achevèrent de s'effondrer dans un grincement de structures maltraitées. Les feuilles voletaient doucement jusqu'à terre.

- Tu commences finalement à t'échauffer, dit Morgane sans sourire. Écoute-moi il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

Il affermit sa prise sur sa lame et prit une position plus confortable. Morgane regardait les feuilles de bambou chuter.

- Alors quoi? fit-il comme elle hésitait. Tu vas me demander en mariage?

- Je m'en vais loin de Poudlard, dit elle très sérieusement. Et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Partir? À quelques jours, quelques heures de la bataille?

- Allez, sois sérieuse, Morgane, dit-il d'un air de doute. Arrête de te moquer.

- Je suis sérieuse et tu le sais. Je pensais vraiment que tu serais avec moi là-dessus Tant pis. C'est fait, et tout a été réglé à présent.

Harry sentit le doute l'envahir. Sa tension sur la lame se durcit, si bien que la pointe s'enfonça légèrement dans la gorge de la fille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout a été réglé? demanda-t-il durement.

- C'est la seule chose à faire, dit-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe. C'est juste une question d'heures avant que Poudlard soit balayé. Nous n'y pouvons plus rien. Viens avec moi.

- Arrête. Ne me fais pas ça. On ne peut pas

- ON PEUT! 

Sa lame avait jailli et tranché celle de Harry; elle tomba à terre avec un tintement, seule la poignée restant dans la main du garçon.

- Je suis revenue à moi, martela Morgane en avançant à pas menaçants. Tu devrais faire pareil. 

Harry ne voulait plus en entendre. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il était physiquement et moralement épuisé, et le choc causé par Morgane le mettait à bout. Dans un dernier tour de passe-passe, il remplaça la forêt de bambous par un grand labyrinthe de parois en papier, et il ferma des portes entre lui et la jeune fille.

- Je me suis engagée parce que je voulais rétablir la paix, continuait à murmurer celle-ci d'un ton menaçant. Mais je me fiche de la paix à présent. Les gens qui meurent n'ont aucune importance. Ce qui est important, c'est comment nous vivons nos vies. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Elle s'avança vers la porte la plus proche, en bois rouge et constituée de deux battants. Elle les fit coulisser d'un coup. Dans une série de claquements successifs, toutes les portes dans son prolongement s'ouvrirent, révélant un enchaînement de couloirs parfaitement identiques. Elle commença tout doucement à avancer, sa lame effleurant le sol. Harry se tenait hors de vue. Caché. 

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour, Morgane, tout le combat repose sur nous, lança-t-il.

Il entendait les pas de la jeune fille qui avançait lentement, menaçante.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. 

Harry ferma les yeux. Les images qu'ils avait perçu cette nuit se mêlaient dans sa tête aux paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Dumbledore.

- Morgane murmura-t-il, bouleversé, tandis que lui revenait les mensonges du vieil homme.

- Ils peuvent se débrouiller, continuait la fille en avançant à présent plus rapidement. Crois-moi.

Elle se dirigeait à présent droit vers l'endroit où se cachait Harry. Plus que deux couloirs

- N'ai pas peur de regarder au fond de ton cur. Dis ce que tu ressens vraiment. Dis-moi!

- Je ne peux pas Je ne sais pas! cria-t-il en essayant de refouler la vision de sa mère.

Morgane se précipita vers la porte fermée devant elle et la fracassa d'un coup de lame. Elle poursuivit sa course à travers les couloirs en s'ouvrant un passage dans les murs de papier. Finalement, elle surgit à l'air libre, sous un ciel couleur de sang. Harry l'attendait là, sur le toit d'une pagode chinoise, sa lame fraîchement recrée à la main. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, mais la folie dans les yeux de son adversaire fit reculer Harry. D'un bond démesuré, il sauta sur le toit le plus proche, puis sur un autre. Le vent soulevait sa cape de Sorcier.

- FUIR NE SERVIRA À RIEN! hurla Morgane.

- C'est toi qui fuis! répondit-il en ratant son dernier saut. Il se raccrocha de justesse à une goutière de la main qui ne tenait pas la lame, et se hissa sur le toit de tuiles vernies. Morgane était déjà là, à l'attendre. Elle lança:

- Arrête de faire semblant!

- Assez, Morgane! cria-t-il. J'en ai assez!

Leurs lames se heurtèrent et ils restèrent bloqués, chacun donnant toute sa force physique et magique à faire ployer l'autre. Puis, dans un craquement aigu, la lame de Harry se brisa et il se retrouva avec une portion de sabre de la taille d'un poignard. Il roula de côté pour échapper à son adversaire et s'enfuit à l'autre bout du toit.

- Il n'y a plus de temps, murmura sombrement Morgane. Ils sont en route.

- Tu nous as trahis! Avoue-le! hurla Harry comme un dément.

Une lune démesurée se levait dans le ciel couleur de sang. La distance qui séparait les deux combattants était très grande, mais le garçon n'avait plus qu'un morceau de lame, alors que celle de son adversaire était entière.

- Tu ne m'arrêtera pas, gronda Morgane. C'est ta dernière chance. Le choix n'est pas si dur. Viens avec moi.

Mais Harry avait pris sa décision. Les visages de Ron et d'Hermione s'étaient imposés en surimpression sur celui de Dumbledore.

- Tu peux tout oublier, Morgane! Je n'abandonnerai pas ce combat, c'est impossible!

- C'en est trop dit-elle tout bas. Je suis désolée

Elle se jeta sur lui avec un hurlement démoniaque. L'épée de Harry tomba à terre, et il ouvrit des yeux d'effroi quand il vit la lame se précipiter sur lui. Tout semblait aller au ralenti. Le cri de Morgane ne mourait pas, mais le choc n'avait pas eu lieu. Puis il ferma les yeux et, se fiant entièrement à une pulsion intérieure, il leva les mains devant sa tête et les pressa l'une contre l'autre.

Elles se refermèrent sur la lame de Morgane. 

L'onde de choc fit voler en éclat les tuiles sous leurs pieds, se propagea en étoile.

Puis il tordit très fort.

La lame se brisa dans un chuintement. 

Elle finissait son mouvement d'attaque. Il passa en-dessous et enfonça le morceau de lame brisée dans le corps de la jeune fille.

La lune luisait dans le ciel d'un rouge sombre. Une goutte se sang s'écrasa sur le toit de tuiles.

Le corps de Morgane gisait sur celui de Harry. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il voyait la tâche de sang s'étendre sur son t-shirt blanc et vert. Elle

- Je voulais partir avec toi Harry

Elle s'affaissa.

- NON!

La scène vacilla.

Une forêt de cerisiers. Le rêve, mêlé du goût amer du meurtre. la perte d'un être en fin de compte pas si détesté que ça.

Le sang sur les mains

Harry regardait tomber les pétales de cerisier en silence. Ses rêves avaient toujours été peuplés de silence. Ç'avait été un moment de calme, entrecoupé de combats au cur même de la magie. 

Depuis combien de temps faisait-il ces rêves? Presque huit mois qu'il ne dormait pratiquement pas les nuits, occupé à améliorer ses techniques de combat. Et toujours en compagnie de Morgane. De Wakewage. De Morgane.

Mais s'il l'avait tuée, en était-il de même dans la réalité?

Il était toujours revenu de ses batailles nocturnes avec des cicatrices réelles. D'un autre côté, Morgane était une élue. Elle était en principe capable de défendre sa vie. Même contre un autre élu.

Mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné de troisième élu. Était-il possible qu'il n'y ait qu'eux deux? Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette distinction entre "une élue" et "l'Élu"? 

Et si, au bout du compte, il n'en devait rester qu'un? Serait-ce ce qu'elle avait recherché en le provocant à mort?

Il tomba à genoux et vomit sur la terre couverte de pétales blanc-rosé.

Puis il redressa la tête, parce qu'il lui avait semblé entendre des pas. Il regarda de part et d'autre.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, dit-elle en sortant de derrière un arbre au tronc noueux.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça signifie? demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Elle haussa les épaules en avançant.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu ais compris. Depuis le temps. Tu devrais savoir qu'aucun de nous ne peut tuer l'autre. Nous sommes de force égale.

- Je t'ai pourtanr enfoncé une lame dans le cur.

- Notre magie permet bien des artifices. Si tu n'as pas encore compris ça, tu n'es pas prêt pour le combat de demain.

- Dem

La voix de Harry s'était éteinte sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu en es sûre? reprit-il.

- Évidemment. La question, maintenant, c'est si tu te sens de taille à traverser le pont pour de bon. J'entends, Le combattre.

Ça n'exigeait pas de réponse. Il savait qu'il était prêt.

- Le tuer, poursuivit-elle, inflexible.

Avec un peu d'étonnement, il s'aperçut qu'il était prêt pour ça aussi. Depuis longtemps.

- Définitivement, cette fois.

- Morgane À quoi ça rimait, ce combat?

Elle s'assit dans les pétales à ses côtés. Il avait appris à ne plus s'énerver de ses manières mystérieuses. La réponse viendrait.

- Je devais te tester, dit-elle d'une voix soudain plus aussi assurée.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il sans animosité, sans douceur non plus.

- Parce que c'est le processus normal.

- Qui l'a instauré?

Contre toute attente, elle sourit largement et murmura d'un ton mutin:

- Moi!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Harry en contemplant ses mains.

Curieusement, il avait commencé à sourire lui aussi. Il s'efforça de le cacher.

- Alors? ajouta-t-il. C'était faux, tout ça?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de fuir avant le combat?

- Et toi? lui renvoya-t-elle.

- Devine.

C'était incroyable. Ça marchait tout simplement. Comme si, après tant de mois à la haïr, il avait subitement cessé de se braquer contre elle, sans raison aucune. S'ils l'avaient voulu, il y aurait même pu y avoir une sorte de complicité entre eux, parce qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes à vraiment comprendre les pouvoirs étranges qu'ils maîtrisaient.

- Si c'est la fin commença le garçon.

Il s'arrêta. Les images de sa mère, de son père, de Dumbledore revenaient à la charge, plus violentes à chaque fois. Il essaya encore une fois de les refouler. C'était plus dur à chaque coup.

- Si c'est la fin, il y a des choses que je voudrais savoir avant qu'on ne s'engage dans le combat.

- Vas-y, fit Morgane. Pose les questions.

- Qui est réellement ton ennemi?

- Lord Voldemort. 

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu le tuer toi-même?

Elle ramassa une poignée de pétales et les regarda tomber en pluie de sa main. Puis elle dit:

- Tu te souviens ton premier rêve? Celui où on est retourné dans Durmstrang? On a revu ton duel contre Voldemort.

- Oui.

- Je t'avais montré les auras. Sa faiblesse.

Il ferma les yeux. Les éléments s'assemblaient. 

- Donc c'est pour ça que je suis l'Élu et pas toi. Et ensuite? D'où vient notre pouvoir?

- Il est héréditaire, pour toi comme pour moi.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur ceux de la jeune fille, mais son expression ne laissait rien transparaître. Il demanda:

- Pouquoi veux-tu tuer Voldemort, Morgane?

Son regard se voila. Son sourire s'effaça.

- Parce qu'il m'a fait le pire des présents. 

Ses poings s'étaient refermés.

- Lequel? fit Harry.

Morgane regarda au loin. 

- La vie, dit-elle.

Le monde entier sembla basculer. Harry bondit sur ses pieds:

- Quoi!

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu une chance d'expliquer, il sentit une douleur immense au côté droit. Il y porta les mains et les retira pleines de sang.

Il y avait de la surprise dans les yeux de Morgane quand elle se leva pour lui porter secours:

- Harry! Qu'est-ce que

- Toi? souffla-t-il en reculant.

- Je n'y suis pour rien! Bon sang, tu t'effaces Résistes!

Mais déjà la vision de la forêt de cerisiers vacillait. Un mal horrible montait à l'assaut de Harry, tandis que le sang fuyait hors de son corps et que sa tête recommençait à s'enflammer. Le rêve s'attarda sur une dernière vision de Morgane, effrayée et suppliante, puis tout mourut.

Harry se réveilla en hurlant dans son lit, dans un dortoir obscur au cur de Poudlard.

Le sang il y en avait partout sur ses draps Son ventre le faisait terriblement souffrir Presque autant que sa tête. 

Il eut tout juste la force de pivoter à temps pour échapper au second coup de couteau. La lame s'enfonça dans le matelas et Harry glissa à terre, empêtré dans les draps et dans l'étau de douleur qui l'enserrait.

Il prit vaguement des dix formes sombres, encagoulées, dont une tenait le couteau et s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau. Il crut voir les corps étendus de Ron et des autres dans la chambre morts?

Mais déjà, le couteau retombait Cette fois, le coup serait mortel Il ne pouvait plus rien faire La douleur le terrassait

Il y eut un flash de lumière et un grand froid l'envahit. Le coup de couteau ne s'abattit jamais

Malgré l'insupportable douleur, Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux. Dans le parc Il s'était transporté dans le parc La magie commençait à se jouer de lui

Mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie pour cette fois. Il était jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige.

De la neige en avril?

Le sang Il fallait panser sa blessure Mais sa cicatrice lui déchirait le cerveau, lui occultait les sens

Et puis il y eut cette explosion, quelque part du côté de la Forêt Interdite Du côté de la barrière qui défendait Poudlard. Lentement, se découpant en ombres chinoises sur le blanc insensé de la neige, des silhouettes pénétrèrent une à une beaucoup de silhouettes des dizaines, des centaines de silhouettes de toutes formes, de toutes tailles À leur tête marchait un être démoniaque aux yeux flamboyants rouges

Un chien surgit en galopant dans la tempête glacée et saisit Harry par le bras. Il infléchit sa course et se dirigea vers une sorte de fenêtre qui menait vers un ailleurs

Rogue leur tendit la main pour les aider à passer. Malgré toute sa souffrance, Harry prit conscience de sa chute pêle-mêle avec le chien Sirius, en un lieu qui n'en était pas un.

La porte vers l'autre monde se referma sur l'armée de Voldemort qui pénétrait dans Poudlard endormi.

– fin du chapitre 24 –

Hum *l'auteur très, très, très gênée* quoi? C'est pas une fin, ça? Quoi, vous voulez la suite immédiatement? Hum, ça va poser un petit problème C'est qu'il faut l'écrire, la suite, et comme la fin est proche je n'ai plus droit à un plantage! Je dois être ri-gou-reuse! Alors désolée pour le suspence, il va falloir tenir o_O

Des notes en vrac: 

* Oui, Epayss a gagné: notre petite Morgane est parfaitement habillée à la mode Chihiro je trouve que toutes les deux se resemblent. Après tout, Chihiro incarne le courage, et même si Morgane aurait très bien pu être à Serpentard, elle a bien mérité sa place à Gryffondor. Il lui en a fallu du courage pour affrontert toute cette histoire toute seule! Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant.

* Oh là là, il y a une grosse, grosse, grosse incursion de pompage dans ce chapitre Si vous n'avez rien remarqué, bah tant mieux! Mais bon, j'aime tellement cette Animatrix Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire revivre Cis et Duo dans Harry et Morgane. J'ai juste eu à remplacer "Maybe you regret taking the red pill" (peut-être que tu regrettes d'avoir pris la pillule rouge) par "Peut-être que tu regrettes d'avoir mis le pied sur le pont" et "I'm coming abck to the Matrix" (je retourne dans la Matrice, mais là je pense que vous aviez tous compris) par "Je m'en vais loin de Poudlard". Ah oui, et aussi le "I wanted to go back with you I love you" par simplement "Je voulais partir avec toi Harry" parce que franchement, le "je t'aime" aurait été de trop ^_^! Et voilà comment les chef-d'uvre du cinéma d'animation alimentent la frénésie de consommation potterfictienne! (pour toute réclamation vis-à-vis de mon language, consulter le service des programmes scolaires du Ministère français et demander à ce que la géographie arrête de parler de capitalisme de bout en bout. Et en passant, étrangler Géraldine parce que sur ce coup-là elle m'a énervée. Et consulter quelques ouvrages sérieux sur la guerre civile au Rwanda, parce que l'ignorance totale qu'on cultive sur ces sujets-là m'inquiètent terriblement. C'était l'incursion de Ona-qui-devrait-arrêter-d'écouter-les-infos-tous-les-matins-parce-que-ça-l'angoisse. Fin.)

*Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire, à part des tas de remarques sur comment le monde va mal et comment il faut que j'arrête de peur de faire fuir mes lecteurs ah, oui! voilà: donc! Vous avez compris plein de trucs dans ce chapitre et vous êtes tout hystériques parce que vous commencez à comprendre certaines choses? C'est cool. Vous n'avez absolument rien capté et vous vous demandez bien pourquoi vous continuez à suivre cette fic stupide où on a l'impression que l'auteur est tombé dans les points de suspension quand elle était petite? C'est normal, Ona écrit affreusement mal et elle a les idées complètement embrouillées, alors surtout si en sortant de ce chapitre vous avez l'impression que Harry s'appelle en réalité Luke Skywalker et que Morgane est l'héritière de Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres, consultez-moi en privé ou laissez-moi une petite review De toute manière, laissez-moi une petite review. 

*Si y en a des qui aimeraient bien papoter (comme si c'était pas déjà assez mylife.com ici) je fréquente de manière quotidienne-quoique-mesurée un certain forum d'un certain site qui s'appelle Twwo – si je vous tape l'adresse ff.net la publiera pas, alors autant que vous alliez voir dans google – et puis voilà ^_^

Au fait, message personnel à l'humanité entière: même si je me la raconte à la fin de mes chapitres, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai besoin de personne et que votre avis je m'en fiche. En fait, je suis grave en manque de reviews, alors je ne veux pas faire du chantage ou quoi que ce soit, mais franchement si vous êtes venu jusqu'ici Vous pouvez bien me dire ce que vous en avez pensé rapidement en passant, non? 

Traduction: plus que trois chapitres pour me faire connaître, alors REVIEWEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` o` 


	26. Ceux qui murmurent

****

Chapitre 25: Ceux qui murmurent

Morgane arriva en courant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui gardait la Salle Commune. Elle s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut que le tableau était dans un état lamentable. La toile avait été déchiquetée, le mur de pierre qu'elle dissimulait éventré par une explosion. Le passage menant à la Salle Commune était béant.

- Merde! murmura-t-elle.

Elle enjamba les gravats et les pierres déchiquetées, et pénétra dans le lieu de vie des Gryffondors. Le silence était total. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier de la tour des garçons, gravit quatre étages en sautant les marches deux à deux. Devant une porte, elle hésita et l'entrouvrit. Il y faisait noir, les habitants de la chambre dormaient à poings fermés. Morgane ferma les yeux et étendit les tentacules de sa conscience. Aucun des garçons endormis n'était Harry. Elle se retira et ferma la porte. Elle trouva la bonne chambre à l'étage suivant. Elle le sut tout de suite, d'après l'empreinte magique. Harry avait dormi là. D'autre part, des serviteurs de la Force Noire y étaient passés tout récemment. Morgane entrouvrit la porte et regarda. 

Les deux premiers lits étaient occupés par des corps sans vie. Autour du troisième, un groupe de personnes puant la magie noire se disputaient.

Elle se fit inexistante et se coula dans la chambre en silence. Les Passemorts se chamaillaient comme des gamins:

- C'est ta faute, Malefoy! fit quelqu'un. Si tu avais réussi à frapper au cur, on en serait débarassés!

- Je te demande des comptes, Dureut? fit la voix menaçante de Malefoy. La prochaine fois tu frapperas toi-même, ok? 

- On s'en fiche! dit une fille. L'important c'est de savoir comment il a pu transplaner et où!

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans ce fichu château! lança quelqu'un. 

- On dirait bien que Potter, si dit la voix éthéreuse de Sylverstelle. Il va falloir le retrouver maintenant

Le couteau de Morgane apparut comme par magie juste devant sa gorge. La Gryffondor lui attrapa les bras et les lui coinça dans le dos.

- Quelle bonne idée murmura-t-elle de manière à ce que tous les Passemorts l'entendent. Mais avant ça, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous lui avez fait, d'accord? 

Tous les Passemorts s'étaient raidis, surpris par son apparition. L'un d'entre eux, sous la cape duquel on devinait Malefoy, prit la parole:

- Lâche Sylverstelle, Wakewage.

- Pas question, dit Morgane en assurant sa prise. 

Sa lame s'appuya un peu plus fermement sur la gorge de Sylverstelle et elle la sentit qui retenait son souffle.

- On est neuf contre un, fit Malefoy. Tu n'as aucune chance.

- Je crois que si, dit tranquillement Morgane.

Mais au même moment, il y eût une énorme explosion à l'extérieur, qui ne fit strictement aucun bruit. Personne ne réagit, mais Morgane la sentit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. 

- Merde! fit-elle. 

Elle relâcha Sylverstelle et d'une bourrade la fit tomber sur le Passemort le plus proche, après quoi elle se courut vers la fenêtre pour regarder au-dehors. Il y avait de la neige de la neige! Et là-bas, la barrière clignotait, à bout de course. 

- Non, non, _non!_ cria-elle en voyant les premiers Mangemorts pénétrer dans le parc, accompagnés de créatures d'épouvante. À leur tête marchait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux lançant des éclairs rougeoyants visibles même du haut de la tour où elle se tenait.

D'une pichenette de magie, elle assoma le Passemort qui se tenait juste derrière elle, prêt à lui jeter un sort. Les autres détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

- C'est ça, murmura-t-elle, allez retrouver votre copain Moi je dois trouver Harry vite!

Hésitante, elle cherchait par où commencer, quand elle avisa Weasley, Londubat et tous les autres, toujours gisants. Ils n'étaient pas morts, juste stupéfixés. D'un coup de baguette, elle libéra Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé! cria celui-ci en sautant sur ses pieds. Wakewage! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Puis il vit les draps ensanglantés de Harry, son lit vide.

- Toi! hurla-t-il en reculant. Tu l'as tué? Non, c'est impossible

- C'est les Passemorts! fit-elle. C'est les Passemorts, Weasley. Harry est vivant. J'ignore où, mais il est vivant. Il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver.

- Pas question! Je ne te crois pas! fit-il en reculant encore, si bien qu'il buta dans son lit et s'étala par terre.

- Crétin, murmura Morgane.

Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle attrapa le sac de Harry qu'elle venait de voir par terre. Elle en sortit un vieux bout de parchemin, une cape d'invisibilité, un couteau à plusieurs lames, un Sortilographe de mauvaise qualité et

- Bingo! fit-elle en levant la pierre violette pour l'étudier à la lumière de la lune. Weasley, tu saurais utiliser ça pour appeler les Géants?

- Co comment tu sais ça? 

- Je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, fit-elle. Et beaucoup de choses que tu penses que je ne sais pas. Alors?

- Il Non, on devait l'apporter à Hagrid.

- Allons-y.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Voldemort est là, idiot! Dépêche-toi!

À moitié convaincu, Weasley enfila un pantalon et un pull par-dessus son pyjama et la suivit. Mais à peine avaient-ils quitté la chambre

__

un vide

Ses genoux vacillèrent. Le sang sembla se retirer de ses membres.

__

un vide immense

Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds ni ses mains Sa tête était légère comme un ballon de baudruche

__

Harry

Elle chercha l'appui du mur froid, s'y adossa lourdement

__

il

- Wakewage? Qu'est-ce qui?

Un voile noir tremblotait au coin de ses yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir quand même? Morgane!

__

est 

Tout son corps était froid comme un cadavre. Privé de sensations. Le monde bourdonnait et se tordait de manière insensée.

Assise à côté de sa sur sur le talus, Alice commençait à être fatiguée de n'avoir rien à faire. Elle avait bien jeté un coup d'il sur le livre que lisait sa sur, mais il ne contenait ni images, ni dialogues, et "à quoi peut bien servir un livre sans images ni dialogues", pensait Alice.

Morgane glissa tout doucement à terre et le monde s'éteignit.

__

mort.

*********

comme un grand océan aux mille épis fanés

les vagues toutes d'or à ses pieds se brisant

*********

Il n'y avait là rien de _très _ remarquable; Alice ne trouva pas non plus _très _extraordinaire d'entendre la Lapin marmonner: "Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Je vais être en retard!" (Quand elle y repensa par la suite, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle aurait dû s'en s'étonner, mais sur le mo

Mais la vie n'est pas un conte pour enfant. Et le réveil n'efface pas tout. Et le sol sous sa joue était aussi dur et froid quand elle se réveilla que le mur dans son dos quand elle était tombée. 

Et Harry était mort. 

Et Harry était mort.

Et Harry était mort.

Weasley l'aida à se relever. Elle avait les yeux plus secs que des pierres tombales. Tout son corps était glacé.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Morgane, ordonna Weasley d'un ton incertain.

Elle secoua la tête. Sa gorge refusait de laisser passer les mots. Et puis comment l'exprimer? Le monde venait de tomber du haut de son piédestal dans un gouffre sans fond où il chuterait à jamais. Sans Harry

Oui, sans Harry

Tout était perdu. Sans lui. 

- Viens, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. 

Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle haïssait chaque dormeur, chaque présence paisible derrière les portes de bois. Leur monde allait s'écrouler et ils dormaient. Harry était mort et elle seule le savait.

Et elle seule le savait

- Il faut tous les réveiller, dit-elle. Utilise un Sonorus.

- Qu'est-ce que je leur dis? demanda Weasley, sur la défensive.

- Que Voldemort attaque et qu'ils doivent se préparer à combattre.

Il la gratifia d'un long regard soupçonneux. Est-ce qu'il la croyait? Toujours est-il qu'il amplifia sa voix d'un Sonorus et qu'il se mit à crier:

- Appel à tous les Gryffondors! Réveillez-vous immédiatement! Appel à tous les Gryffondors! L'école est attaquée! Prenez vos baguettes et tout ce qui peut vous servir à combattre, et surtout restez groupés!

Morgane n'attendit pas la fin du message pour continuer à descendre l'escalier. Elle avait une énorme boule râpeuse dans la gorge La bataille était sans espoir si Harry n'était plus. Et tous ses stratagèmes réduits à néant. Sans Harry

Les yeux interrogateurs de Weasley pesaient sur son dos C'était le meilleur ami de Harry Il avait le droit de savoir Mais surtout, elle n'allait pas pouvoir garder ça pour elle Si elle devait lui dire, c'était maintenant.

- Weas 

Sa voix s'éteignit. L'avouer, c'était admettre que cela était vrai. L'avouer, c'était enterrer définitivement Harry.

- Ouais? fit le garçon.

L'horreur qui lui avait fait comprendre sa mort monta à nouveau en elle. Ses membres devinrent raides et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. D'une voix sourde, elle chuchota:

- Rien rien du tout.

Deux étages plus bas, ses larmes acceptèrent enfin de couler.

Ils régnait un chaos sans comparaison dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. L'arrivée de Mc Gonagall, si elle commença par calmer les choses, ne fit que les empirer quand le professeur se mit à démentir la présence de Voldemort. 

- Écoutez! cria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête, mais il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure! Maintenant, retournez vous coucher!

- Mais Harry a été attaqué, professeur! cria Weasley à son tour.

- Oui, eh bien nous allons tirer ça au clair! En attendant, retournez vous coucher!

- Quelle folle murmura Morgane pour elle-même.

Tant pis pour eux tous. De toute manière, tout était déjà perdu. Profitant de ce que tout le monde parlait en même temps et que personne ne s'occupait d'elle, elle se glissa hors de la pièce. 

À peine avait-elle fait trois pas dans le couloir que Weasley surgit à sa suite:

- Attends-moi! Tu ne vas pas encore t'échapper, Wakewage.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Tu vas encore à ta pièce secrète, c'est ça? fit le garçon. T'entraîner à nous ensorceler tous.

- Par pitié, ferme-la, cracha Morgane.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où est Harry.

Elle ferma les yeux, sans cesser de marcher. Entendre ce nom lui était pénible.

- Alors? Tu ne réponds pas? C'est que tu as la conscience coupab

Il se tut, parce qu'elle l'avait saisi à la gorge:

- Écoute-moi bien, sale Sorcier prétentieux! fit-elle d'une voix brisée. Ton ami est mort, et avec lui sont morts tous nos espoirs. Tu veux savoir où je vais, là? Je vais défier Voldemort, parce qu'il n'y a plus que moi qui puisse le faire à présent. Mais parce que c'est Harry qui aurait dû le faire et pas moi, je vais mourir. Peut-être pas aussi vite que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais Il va quand même triompher. Pourquoi? Parce qu'une stupide prophétie en a décidé il y a bien longtemps, et que puissante ou pas je ne suis pas plus maître de mon destin que Lui ou que Harry. Voilà pour ce qui va se passer. Tu veux toujours m'accompagner? Ou tu préfères retourner auprès de tes couards de camarades et tenter de résister en groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous balayent comme un tas de feuilles mortes?

Weasley était plaqué contre le mur. La main de Morgane était sur sa gorge. Mais elle se relâcha doucement et retomba, comme privée de vie. Alors, très lentement, Ron se redressa, et il dit:

- Je viens avec toi.

Les attaquants étaient occupés à forcer la grande porte d'entrée quand Morgane et Weasley pénétrèrent dans le Grand Hall. Tous les murs tremblaient sous les coups puissants, et la magie qui peuplait les lieux frissonait et se pelotonnait dans les coins. Une puissante vague de magie noire se déchaînait contre le château, et il n'y avait rien pour la stopper.

Presque rien.

Morgane sentait encore les angles de la pierre dans sa poche. C'était un espoir minime, mais c'en était un. Peut-être qu'elle devait quand même apporter cette pierre à Hagrid, avant d'affronter Voldemort. Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à suffisamment l'affaiblir pour qu'une contre-attaque ne soit pas vaine

- Weasley, murmura-t-elle, il faut que tu apportes la pierre à Hagrid.

Elle lui tendit l'objet magique, mais il ne le prit pas. À la place, il dit:

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire?

Elle fronça les sourcils:

- Tu veux retourner avec tes copains et attendre gentiment qu'ils vous massacrent jusqu'au dernier? s'énerva-t-elle. Si les Géants arrivent à temps, vous pourrez au moins vendre chèrement votre peau. 

Il hocha gravement la tête et prit la pierre.

Au même moment, les Mangemorts firent trembler un peu plus lourdement la Grande Porte. Une lueur s'alluma dans le hall, et les deux Gryffondors, dissimulés derrière une statue, virent surgir Rusard, une lampe à la main, l'air furieux et avide de coincer les petits agitateurs nocturnes.

- Qui s'amuse à faire tout ce vacarme? cria-t-il de son horrible voix cruelle.

Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. La porte venait de céder. Weasley se pelotonna un peu plus derrière la statue. Rusard vit une bête aux crocs immenses, aux ailes parcheminées, pénétrer à pas pesants, en balançant sa tête au bout de son cou allongé. Il fit trois pas en arrière, saisi de terreur.

Lord Voldemort s'avança aux côtés de la bête. 

- Ce Ce Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom! bafouilla Rusard. 

- Investissez tout le château! ordonna Voldemort en ignorant la présence de Rusard.

- Professeur McGonagall! Professeur McGonagall! Professeur!!! hurla Rusard comme un dément en essayant de s'enfuir.

Des liens apparurent autour de ses jambes et il s'effondra au sol, tremblant. 

Les Mangemorts commençaient déjà à se disperser dans le château. 

Morgane murmura:

- Il faut que tu te dépêches de sortir. Je vais te donner un sort d'invisibilité. Il ne durera pas très longtemps, parce que j'ai besoin de ma puissance magique pour le reste. Profites-en pour filer.

- Ok, chuchota-t-il. Mais avant ça, dis-moi une chose: qui es-tu réellement?

Elle le jaugea du regard. Et puis elle prit sa décision, se pencha vers lui, et elle lui murmura la réponse à l'oreille.

Il ouvrit la bouche toute ronde, stupéfait et perturbé. Morgane eut un petit sourire: au moins, elle aurait eu son petit effet une dernière fois avant que tout ça ne finisse.

- Mais bafouilla le garçon. Comment c'est possible? Comment est-ce que tu peux être

- Chut! fit-elle en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, d'accord? À part le sang, je n'ai rien en commun avec lui. Je suis Morgane Wakewage, fille de Boris et Anja Shrakow, et c'est tout. Tu garderas ça pour toi?

Weasley acquiesça, mais son regard en disait long sur sa pensée. 

- Vas-y, fais ton sort, ordonna-t-il.

Morgane traça quelques traits dans les airs, et le garçon devint invisible. Elle percevait encore son empreinte magique, tout à côté d'elle.

- J'y vais, chuchota-t-il avec courage. Et, Morgane

Il se leva et marcha à l'écart de l'abri.

- Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, dit-il, avant de s'enfuir à grands pas silencieux.

Elle regarda sa silhouette magique slalomer entre les créatures infernales amenées par les Mangemorts, et qui attendaient les ordres de leur maître. Personne ne le remarqua.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Morgane se leva à son tour et fit s'évanouir le filet magique qui la protégeait.

- Voldemort! cria-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

L'homme-monstre tourna la tête vers elle. Ses pupille s'agrandirent d'excitation. Elle se plaça face à lui, à dix pas. 

- C'est cela que tu veux? fit-elle en sortant de sa poche la Pierre d'Orian.

Les affreuses narines de serpent s'arrondirent. Un rictus de plaisir tordit la bouche de Voldemort. Il susurra:

- Morgane Shrakow

- Si tu rappelles tes sbires, je te la donne, déclara Morgane, consciente qu'elle devait faire vite.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, Shrakow, fit Voldemort comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Tu as fait ton chemin Tu as étendu ton pouvoir, tu t'es fait respecter. Quel dommage que tu refuses de travailler pour moi Ton aide me serait d'un grand service.

- Vou vous attendiez à quelle réponse? lança Morgane avec autant de mépris qu'elle parvenait à en exprimer. J'ai juré votre mort depuis bien des années. 

- Je pensais que tu étais une personne sensée. Plus sensée que Potter, en tout cas. Après tout, je t'ai soustrait à la mauvaise influence de tes parents, chose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire pour lui.

- Et pas de chance, vous m'avez en même temps légué la haine qui me pousse à vivre pour me venger. Maintenant, rappelez vos Mangemorts ou la Pierre est à jamais perdue pour vous.

- Tu me ferais presque rire, fit Voldemort de son ton moqueur et cruel. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais me laisser avoir une deuxième fois à ton petit piège minable? 

- Il n'y a pas de piège, dit-elle. Si je pose la Pierre au sol, elle cessera de m'appartenir. Vous pourrez la prendre pour votre compte.

- Qu'espère-tu, alors? Une fois qu'elle sera mienne, ton combat sera sans espoir.

- J'attends de vous la grâce d'un répit en échange de cette Pierre.

- C'est amusant, dit Voldemort en avançant d'un pas. Je me suis laissé dire que Harry Potter était perdu. Blessé à mort par mes fidèles serviteurs. Me dira-tu le contraire?

Morgane vacilla. Ses yeux se firent plus sombres encore, son expression plus féroce. Et puis elle sentit la chaleur réconfortante de la Pierre d'Orian, qu'elle tendait à bout de bras, et elle plongea le regard dans sa transparence, en quête d'un peu de force. 

La Pierre lui confia tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Ce que Morgane n'avait pas dit, ce que Voldemort peut-être savait, c'est que la Pierre s'épuisait. Bientôt, cette source de puissance illimitée lui serait retirée. Alors, Morgane n'aurait plus d'autre ressource que ses propres pouvoirs d'opérette. Son Don. 

Et elle n'avait même plus Harry, pour manipuler les pouvoirs immenses du garçon.

Décidémment, elle aurait mieux fait de se ranger du côté des gagnants. 

Cette pensée la mit en rage. Étendant ses tentacules par-delà les murs et les vitres, elle enserra le château dans sa magie. Elle pouvait sentir chaque Mangemort, chaque personne innocente qui dormait Les crimes étaient pour bientôt, la boucherie allait se déclarer

Elle crispa ses appendices. Les quarante Mangemorts furent attrapés par le cou et tirés en arrière.

La Pierre d'Orian s'affolait dans sa main. Elle rendait l'âme. Morgane savait aussi que Voldemort étendait ses pouvoirs pour contrer son entreprise. 

Encore une traction. Les premiers Mangemorts arrivaient et s'effondraient sur le sol du Grand Hall. Les dragons et les créatures d'Enfer de Voldemort grondaient et piaffaient, sentant la rage de leur maître et avides de le secourir.

Si quiconque l'attaquait en cet instant, Morgane était fichue. 

Tous les Mangemorts furent enfin là. Elle relâcha toute sa tension. Le contre-choc la fit tomber à genoux. La Pierre roula au loin, vidée de toute magie et inutilisable.

Voldemort la ramassa.

- Voilà pourquoi tu voulais me la donner, dit-il en la faisant tourner devant ses yeux. C'était une belle tentative, Shrakow. Ta dernière.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle. Les Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas.

- Quel dommage que tu te sois tournée du côté des Peulards Tu avais un tel potentiel Tu aurais été ma toute première Mangemorte, honorée par-delà tous les autres.

- Même pas en rêve gronda Morgane, affaissée vers l'avant.

- Oh, les rêves ne sont pas si différents que ça de la réalité Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Morgane Wakewage Celle Qui Éveille Et Qui Mène À La Guerre

Il fit un nouveau pas. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, à présent.

Morgane ferma les yeux. Si elle se concentrait bien, elle pouvait peut-être encore se mettre sur ses pieds. Là, peut-être qu'elle aurait la force de s'enfuir. Si elle se concentrait

Pourquoi son esprit s'évadait-il? Son ennemi intime était à moins d'un mètre d'elle Elle pouvait le tuer Elle devait le tuer

Son corps refusait de répondre. Ses yeux ne voulaient plus se rouvrir. Il lui jetait un enchantement! Mais elle était plus puissante que lui, elle DEVAIT lui résister! 

Oh, non, elle n'était pas plus puissante que lui Il était bien plus fort que tout ce qui peuplait ce monde. Plus fort que la marée, plus fort que les vents, plus fort que la tempête Pourquoi l'homme s'était-il créé des pouvoirs s'il ne savait pas faire le bien avec? Pourquoi la Magie acceptait-elle de se prêter à ce jeux où chacun avait tout à perdre? Et si les Moldus avaient fait le bon choix en rejettant tous pouvoirs? La Magie portait-elle forcément la perversion en elle?

"Voldemort te contrôle, pensa-t-elle. Ressaisis-toi! Tu es à sa merci! Il faut que tu te battes, il faut que tu honores Harry mort pour la cause!"

Oh, oui, Harry était mort. Il n'était même pas mort au combat. Il était mort trahi, lâchement attaqué Pendant qu'ELLE l'occupait Elle n'avait pas su voir venir le coup Elle lui avait montré les pouvoirs dont il devrait se servir pour abattre Voldemort, mais elle avait omis de lui apprendre à sentir le danger Ou peut-être elle-même n'avait-elle jamais su le faire Peut-être la mort de Harry était-elle le fait de sa propre incapacité, tout comme sa mort imminente le serait. 

Dans l'autre monde Elle reverrait Harry.

Lord Voldemort créa une épée de lumière qu'il brandit vers le plafond enchanté. Puis il la lui enfonça dans le cur.

Tandis qu'elle tombait vers le sol, Morgane entendit dans un brouillard:

- Cette chienne m'a stupéfixé tous mes Mangemorts! Il va falloir réveiller tout ça! Et qui c'est qui s'y colle? Allez, au boulot

Puis sa tête roula de côté, et ses yeux ne virent plus.

Harry souffrait.

Il y avait la morsure dans son bras. Le sang s'en échappait à flots.

Il y avait les contusions sur tout son corps. Il avait atteri sur un lit de rocaille. Tout son dos et son côté droit n'étaient qui coupures et élancements.

Il y avait l'abîme dans son ventre. Il lui semblait que des marées de sang s'en échappaient à chaque battement de son cur.

Un visage flou se pencha au-dessus de lui. Des mains écartèrent de force le bras que Harry serrait violemment contre sa blessure.

La silhouette eut un mouvement de recul devant la profondeur des plaies béantes. Puis elle disparut, cédant la place à un insupportable ciel terne et vide.

- Revenez murmura Harry, mais seul un râle franchit ses lèvres. 

Une main se posa sur son front. Le contact était tiède et réconfortant. Une voix dit:

- Tout va bien, Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas t'en sortir.

- Sirius fit Harry. 

- Ça va aller. J'ai de quoi te faire un pansement.

Un pansement? De quoi parlait-il? Pourquoi ne pas le guérir par magie?

Où étaient-ils? Tout n'était que grisaille et platitude. Rien pour distinguer la terre du ciel, le ciel de la terre. 

C'est alors seulement que Harry remarqua l'autre silhouette à ses côtés.

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Potter, dit Severus Rogue.

- Professeur marmonna Harry. Vous aviez disparu.

- Je ne suis parti que quelques semaines Je n'ai pas dû vous manquer tant que cela, fit-il d'un ton railleur.

- Ça fait huit mois que tu es absent, dit Sirius tout en s'activant autour de la blessure de Harry.

Si Harry avait été plus en forme, il aurait sans doute été surpris, voire amusé, de l'expression de Rogue à cet instant. Mais au même moment les soins de Sirius lui arrachèrent un cri, et il eut l'impression que tout son corps se déchirait en deux.

- Désolé, marmonna son parrain en adoucissant ses gestes.

- Ça brûle gémit Harry.

- Je ne peux que te mettre cet onguent. Il va falloir que tu épargnes ton ventre quelques temps.

- Pourquoi tu me soignes pas? haleta-t-il.

Sirius se releva et s'assit à un mètre de distance:

- La magie connaît quelques difficultés d'utilisation ici.

- Tu es nul, fit Rogue. J'ai réussi à en faire.

- Ah ouais? réagit Sirius. Alors pourquoi tu ne soignes pas Harry, toi?

- Parce que tu ne me laisses pas l'approcher.

- Je refuses qu'il soit touché par ne serait-ce qu'il millithaum de magie noire. Et tu en suintes même par les oreilles.

Rogue prit l'air encore plus renfrogné, si c'était possible, mais ne dit rien pour démentir cette affirmation. Harry laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol inconsistant et se laissa aller. Si il ne concentrait pas toutes se forces pour écouter, son esprit divaguait. Il le laissa faire, oubliant un instant la douleur et l'angoisse. 

Mais soudain, il se redressa et cria:

- Voldemort!

- Quoi? firent à l'unisson Rogue et Sirius, en alerte.

- Il était dans Poudlard! Il a attaqué Poudlard! Il est entré

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis:

- Calme-toi, dit Sirius en posant sa main sur le torse de Harry. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

- Si, je Il faut que je me batte contre lui Moi seul peux le faire

Il y eut un sursaut chez les deux hommes, si perceptible que même Harry, malgré son état, le remarqua. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? fit Sirius d'un ton brusque. 

- Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit, Black, grogna Rogue. Ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est de savoir comment il s'est enfin décidé.

- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Harry d'une voix voilée par la douleur de son ventre.

- Ça me paraît évident

- Pas pour lui, coupa Sirius. Harry, ça n'a aucune importance, d'accord? Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois enfin décidé à combattre Voldemort. Dumbledore serait fier de toi.

- Dumbledore murmura Harry.

Même dans l'état de semi-inconscience où il errait, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa dernière découverte sur le directeur de Poudlard. Et il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir quels sentiments il ressentait à son égard, à présent.

Il fit balloter sa tête de droite et de gauche, essayant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mais c'était comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Tout était flou, en dehors des visages des deux hommes à ses côtés. Et le monde était trop gris, trop terne. Ça n'était pas le monde réel.

- Où sommes-nous? fit-il dans un effort pour parler distinctement.

- Dans le monde des Morts, dit Rogue.

Harry se redressa d'un coup:

- Quoi? aïe!

- Reste allongé! gronda Sirius en le retenant. Oui, nous sommes dans le monde des Morts, et on se demande bien comment on va en sortir. 

- Mais vous n'avez pas aïe! cria Harry en plaquant les mains contre son ventre. 

Quand la douleur se fut atténuée, il demanda:

- C'est ici que vous averz disparu depuis huit mois, professeur?

- Écoutez, Potter, s'enflamma Rogue. Je ne sais pas quelle est cette histoire de huit mois! Si c'est une moquerie, j'espère que vous allez rapidement revenir au sérieux, parce que notre situation

- Ne me dis pas que Dumbledore ne t'a pas parlé des distorsions temporelles avant de t'envoyer ici? fit Sirius d'un ton incrédule.

- Tout le monde sait à propos des distorsions temporelles! cria Rogue (et Harry l'avait rarement vu paniquer au point de perdre son ton calme et glacial). Mais pas de cette ampleur! Arrête de te payer ma tête, Black!

- Ok, crois ce que tu veux! De touten façon, ce sont tes oignons. 

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par une violente quinte de toux de Harry. Étranglé à la foi par la nessecité de tousser et par la douleur immense qui déferlait dans son ventre, tout son corps était contracté comme un ressort tendu au maximum. Puis cela se calma, et il retira ses mains de sa bouche. Elles étaient pleines de sang.

- Oh, pourriture de mandragore crevée! s'écria Sirius en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Harry, ça va? Tu m'entends? 

- Ouais, dit celui-ci d'une voix éteinte. 

- Où est-ce que tu as mal? Dis-moi, à quel endroit?

- Un peu partout, fit Harry dans une tentative désespérée de faire de l'humour. 

- Tu ne peux plus reculer, Black, dit Rogue de son ton froid. Il lui faut des soins.

Sirius paniquait. Les mains de son filleul serrées dans les siennes, il hésitait, cherchant quelque chose en quoi trouver un soutien, dans ce monde d'inconsistance et d'éther. Puis il prit une grande inspiration:

- D'accord, dit-il. Dis-moi comment on fait.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, dit Rogue. Laisse-moi simplement approcher Potter.

- Je te dis de me dire comment on fait! cria Sirius d'un ton impérieux. Tu n'approcheras pas Harry plus que ça! C'est moi qui vais le soigner.

Du fond de son délire douloureux, Harry les entendit s'entretenir longuement. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se disait. Le monde était froid et sans vie, et il voyait des ombres danser devant ses yeux. Et elles avaient l'apparence de ses parents, tels qu'il les avait vus dans la Pensine de Dumbledore.

Soudain, une grande vague de bien-être le submergea. Des picotements, des tiraillements se répandirent dans toutes ses extrémités. La vague se rassembla au niveau de son ventre, puis déferla sur tout son abdomen, jusqu'au cur qui

- ARRETE! hurla-t-il. 

Sirius s'arrêta aussitôt. Harry sauta sur ses pieds. Sa blessure protesta, mais elle était globalement guérie. En revanche, son cur battait la chamade, et il sentait tout son être se révolter contre cette magie impure qui avait failli le submerger. 

- Ne me touche plus jamais avec de la magie noire, dit-il à son parrain. Plutôt mourir que de sentir cette magie-là en moi. 

Sirius le regardait comme s'il avait affaire à un dément, mais Rogue avait une expression amusée. 

- Bon, dit-il en rassemblant ses quelques affaires. Si nous nous mettions en route?

- Avant toute chose, dit Harry, je voudrais comprendre ce que nous faisons là. 

Ils étaient toujours dans la grande plaine désertique du monde des Morts. Tout était aussi nu et mort que Harry en avait eu l'impression dans son délire. De plus, la texture du sol était complètement déconcertante, de même que la nature du ciel et du paysage en général. 

- C'est une question pour toi, Rogue, dit Sirius du ton méchant qu'il prenait toujours pour parler à son vieil ennemi.

- Merci, Black, répondit tout aussi méchamment le professeur de potions. Eh bien, Potter, je me trouve ici en mission

- Pour le compte de Dumbledore? coupa Harry.

- En effet, comme j'allais vous le dire, répondit-il d'une voix encore plus froide. Je suis en mission pour le compte de Dumbledore, et il n'y avait à priori pas de moyen d'établir un contact avec le monde réel. Cependant, j'étais en train de réaliser un sortilège lorsque la magie m'a échappé, pour ouvrir un genre de fenêtre par laquelle Black, qui passait mystérieusement par là, vous a amené. 

- Attends, fit Sirius. Ça veut dire que tu ne savais pas que j'allais arriver? Tu ignores comment cette fenêtre s'est créée?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, Black, dit froidement Rogue.

- Et toi, Sirius, comment tu m'as trouvé? demanda Harry.

- Je surveillais le parc, répondit-il. Je m'attendais à une attaque, dans les jours à venir. Il fallait absolument que je patrouille dans les environs de la barrière. Mais je n'ai pas compris comment Voldemort a pu l'ouvrir. Il lui a forcément fallu une aide intérieure, et je n'ai vu personne approcher de la barrière. 

- Tu ne surveillais pas tout le périmètre de Poudlard, dit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

- Mais je n'étais pas tout seul à surveiller, répliqua-t-il. Je sais que tu es hors-jeu depuis pas mal de temps, Roguichounet, mais figures-toi que Dumbledore n'a pas laissé l'école sans aucune surveillance.

- Si tu parles des Amazones, je vois mal Dumbledore laisser reposer tous nos espoirs sur elles. Elles font profiter de leurs services au plus offrant. Quel qu'il soit.

- Des Amazones? répéta Harry. De quoi vous parlez?

- Tu ne les a jamais vu, expliqua son parrain. Elles avaient pour mission de défendre le château dans le secret le plus complet. Ce que je ne comprends, pas, Harry, c'est comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le parc, le ventre déchiqueté. On aurait vraiment dit que tu venais de transplaner. 

- C'est le cas plus ou moins. 

Et il expliqua l'histoire des dix silhouettes autour de son lit, et comment il avait échappé sans savoir comment au troisième coup de poignard.

- C'étaient sûrement les Passemorts Ils sont dix au total. Oh! C'est peut-être la réponse à l'énigme de la barrière! À présent, je suis certain que ce Mangemort, Lestrange, était réellement dans Poudlard. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment sa présence peut échapper à tous nos sens, mais il a très bien pu aller aider Voldemort à ouvrir la barrière de l'intérieur. 

- Lestrange tu dis? fit Sirius avec une étrange férocité. 

Harry ne posa pas de questions. En partie à cause de la présence de Rogue, qui avait été un des petits camarades de jeu de tous ces Mangemorts pendant longtemps. Comment, pourquoi il avait reviré, cela restait un mystère. Mais il préférait ne pas évoquer le sujet plus longuement.

- Eh bien, dit Rogue en se levant, si notre cher Potter se sent mieux, nous pourrions peut-être retourner à l'intérieur.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient aux pieds des murs de Poudlard. 

Ils passèrent les grandes portes, si semblables et en même temps si différentes de celles du monde réel. De l'autre côté, Harry vit ses premiers morts.

Leur aspect était effrayant et pitoyable à la fois, nullement comparable aux fantômes de Poudlard qui avaient gardé une forme de vie au contact des vivants. Ces morts-là avaient apparence humaine, mise à part leur texture semblable à de la fumée. Mais à l'intérieur, plus rien n'y était. C'étaient des enveloppes vides. 

Une indicible tristesse se lisait sur leurs visages, quand ils les tournèrent tous en même temps vers les nouveaux arrivants. Harry fut choqué et effrayé par la quantité de morts qu'il y avait là: ils semblaient être des milliers. Entassés les uns sur les autres, ils peuplaient chaque coins de la salle, chaque petite parcelle de sol, chaque ombre. Et tous, tous, tous ils étaient des enfants.

Et tous, ils tournèrent la tête vers lui quand il entra à la suite des deux hommes. Et leurs regards s'illuminèrent. 

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les formes spectrales. Les morts échangeaient des propos excités, s'agitaient, donnant presque l'illusion de la vie. Et régulièrement, leurs regards revenaient sur Harry, et une expression révérencieuse, extatique, naissait sur leurs visages figés.

Harry secoua la manche de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda-t-il tout bas.

Si Sirius avait eu l'intention de répondre, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire: un garçon s'était approché de Harry:

- Excuse-moi, Monsieur, dit-il avec timidité. Est-ce que t'es vivant?

- Oui, fit Harry. 

Un doute soudain le fit tourner les yeux vers Sirius et vers Rogue. Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. Alors il vérifia ses mains: elles avaient toujours une apparence normale. Bien qu'il ignorât comment Rogue les avait fait venir dans ce monde, il se convainquit que cela n'avait pas consisté à le tuer. Ou il s'en serait rendu compte.

- Oui, tu es vivant, répéta le garçon comme si c'était une évidence, bien qu'il ait lui-même posé la question juste avant. Si tu étais mort, tu ne brillerais pas comme ça.

- Je brille? s'étonna Harry.

D'autre enfants s'étaient approchés, d'innombrables enfants qui les entouraient comme une grande marée de spectres. Et tous, ils hochèrent la tête:

- Oh, oui, tu brilles, dirent certains.

- Tu brilles de mille feux, confirma le premier garçon. 

- Comme le soleil, tu éblouis, reprirent les enfants.

Quelque part, ailleurs, bien loin de là, les plafonds d'un certain château étaient allumés d'une guerre sanglante.

À l'intérieur du château-fort en cours de construction des araignées, les rebelles avaient quitté à la faveur de la nuit leur Araignée de Troie et étaient montées, les armes à la patte, à l'assaut du donjon. En quelques heures, et ce malgré l'abscence de leur chef, la petite araignée dorée, elles avaient passé tous les gardes au fil de la mandibule et jeté leurs cadavres au-delà des remparts. Les corps avaient chuté dans l'abîme sans fond qui s'ouvrait sur le monde étrange et inconnu peuplé d'humains bizarres.

Puis les rebelles avaient abaissé le pont-levis, et toute l'armée avait pris patte dans la place-forte ennemie. À leur tête marchait Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h, le fil d'argent teinté de rouge de la rébellion de nouveau fièrement accroché à sa mandibule, une flamme farouche allumant son regard. D'un geste puissant, elle leva la patte qui brandissait son épée vers le ciel, et la lame flamboya. Alors toutes ses guerrières levèrent leur épée à leur tour, et elles martelèrent le sol de leurs innombrables pattes, et leurs ennemies furent réveillées en sursaut et elles connurent la peur. Puis l'armée monta à l'assaut du donjon, au sommet duquel résidait leur ennemie, la Reine des oppresseuses, Sh"'s¨hs* la faucheuse aux longues pattes.

Le combat dura longtemps. Il n'est pas de terme approprié à la mesure du temps en language des araignées, et de toute façon elles ne l'utiliseraient pas car il leur est étranger. En revanche, elles connaissent la férocité, et si jamais il y eut bataille féroce ce fut celle-là. Les forces étaient plus grandes dans le camp des attaquées, car elles étaient nombreuses et dans leur propre terrain. En revanche, les rebelles étaient décidées, et pour la plupart plus courageuses. Car c'était en premier lieu la peur du changement qui avait conduit la majorité des araignées à se ranger dans le camp de Sh"'s¨hs*, alors que celles qui suivaient Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h ne connaissaient pas la couardise et croyaient en un avenir meilleur. Voilà pourquoi, au fil des morts et des offensives, des replis et des ralliements, la victoire des rebelles se dessina peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Harry à Rogue. Pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces enfants ici? Et pourquoi voient-ils une lumière en moi?

- Je suis d'accord que vous n'en êtes pas une, Potter, grogna le professeur de potion. Mais vous pourriez parfois vous servir de votre cerveau. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous brillez pour eux? Vous êtes vivant, pas eux. Vous leur apportez de la chaleur, de la lumière. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Harry sentit sa colère monter à l'insulte de son professeur. Interpellant un des fantômes, il lui demanda:

- Eh, toi! Est-ce que les deux autre vivants, là, brillent comme moi?

L'enfant ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre:

- Bien sûr que non! C'est toi le seul, l'Unique! Nous te suivrons quoi que tu demandes! Nos destins sont liés, maintenant que tu es venu à nous.

- Ça ressemble à une mauvaise série B, murmura Harry en surveillant du coin de l'il l'expression de son parrain. 

Dans sa tête se bousculaient les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre rouge, ainsi que ce qu'il avait appris dans les pensées de Dumbledore. Il décida que sa condition d'Élu avait sans doute un rapport avec le reste.

- Qu'êtes-vous capables de faire? demanda-t-il aux morts.

- Nous pouvons te suivre où que tu ailles, dirent-ils. 

- Pouvez-vous vous battre? 

- Nous ne pouvons sortir de ce monde-ci, répondirent-ils.

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis dit:

- Alors vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. À moins que attendez!

Les fantômes désappointés se redressèrent avec espoir:

- Est-ce que vous connaissez Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire

Un coup d'il à Sirius, il regardait le plafond. Un coup d'il à Rogue, il louchait sur son énorme nez. Harry décidé que cela voulait dire qu'on lui laissait quartiers libres. Et puis, qui était de taille à l'arrêter?

- où sont mon père et ma mère? finit-il dans un souffle.

Ils marchèrent de longues heures. Aux côtés de Harry, pour le guider, allaient deux spectres, un garçon et une fille, qui tous deux avaient l'aspect de jeunes d'une quinzaine d'années. 

Derrière marchaient Sirius et Rogue, écartés l'un de l'autre comme si chacun craignait que l'autre ne lui donne la peste. Encore derrière venait le cortège innombrable des morts.

Harry n'avait pas parlé aux deux hommes depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. C'était comme si un mur s'était peu à peu placé entre eux. Quand il avait parlé, c'était avec les deux fantômes. Ils lui racontaient comment c'était quand on était mort. La plupart du temps, il avait économisé son souffle.

Sa blessure lui faisait mal à nouveau, la marche forcée avait trop joué sur les cicatrices encore fraîches. Son cerveau aussi souffrait, souffrait de traverser ce monde d'ombres et de placidité immobile, ce monde qui lui faisait horreur alors même que son destin ne l'avait pas encore comdamné à y rester à jamais. Si c'était cela la mort, toute sa vision de la vie était à revoir.

Ils traversèrent des villes aux allées de brume. Ils virent des rivières qui coulaient sans bruit et sans vie, traversèrent des bâtiments aux formes mouvantes, des fantômes de forêts. Ils marchèrent ainsi longtemps, et puis ils arrivèrent. 

La maison était telle qu'il l'avait visitée en rêve. Les roses poussaient encore dans le jardin, mais elles n'étaient plus que des fantômes sans parfum.

Derrière la porte, il y avait son père et sa mère. Enfin.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et, tout doucement, poussa.

Ses mains étaient comme la fumée, et plus aucune couleur n'habitait ses yeux de tigresse. Elle avait gardé les traits de la jeune mère au moment de sa mort. Mais on voyait le jour à travers sa crinière sans couleur.

C'était Lily.

Elle se tenait seule, au milieu de la pièce où Voldemort avait pénétré, il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Quand Harry entra, elle releva la tête, surprise.

Elle le regarda, et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Oh! Tu brilles

Ses premiers mots. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait reconnu? Est-ce qu'elle le voyait, à l'image des autres morts, comme un Élu quelconque? Ou est-ce qu'un nom lui venait à l'esprit? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se jeter dans ses bras? Est-ce que tout allait s'arranger à présent? Est-ce que

- Tu brilles, répéta Lily. Tu brilles mon fils.

Est-ce que c'était sa mère?

- Mon fils dit-elle en s'approchant. Oui, tu es mon fils Tu es Harry

Elle était encore enceinte, comme au moment de sa mort Enceinte depuis quatorze ans À jamais Et ces fichues larmes qui se mettaient à couler!

- Maman, dit Harry. Où est Papa?

Elle sourit:

- Il arrive.

Et sans s'étonner sur la récurrence de cette phrase, il tourna les yeux vers la porte du fond, qui venait de s'ouvrir.

James Potter entra. 

Il s'immobilisa.

- Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné. Tu brilles de l'intérieur Jamais je n'ai vu d'étoile aussi brillante.

- Le soleil lui-même n'a pas cet éclat, dit Lily. C'est notre fils, James.

- Oui fit James en s'approchant. Oui, je le reconnais maintenant. Tu as bien grandi Harry.

Harry hocqueta entre deux cascades de larmes qui lui occultaient la vue:

- Toi tu n'as pas changé! Tu es pareil qu'au jour de ta mort.

- C'est vrai, fit James sans émotion. Tu vas nous rattraper un de ces jours.

- Si tu sors d'ici d'abord, fit Lily. Le monde des morts n'est pas fait pour les vivants, mon fils.

Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge Il ne pouvait pas parler Il hocha simplement la tête

- Tu sais comment repartir? insista-t-elle.

- Non, dit Harry.

- Il faut que tu te serves de ton pouvoir, dit-elle simplement. 

- Mais avant ça, dit James, il faut que tu emmènes tous les fantômes avec toi. Ton armée.

- Pourquoi? s'enquit Harry.

- Elle t'aideras à t'assurer la victoire, dit sa mère. Et maintenant, tu dois vite partir. 

- Non! attends. Je on ne s'est rien dit! 

- Il y a des millions de choses que j'aimerais t'entendre raconter, dit James. Comment ç'a été, la vie après qu'on se soit éclipsés. Est-ce que tu voles?

- Mieux que personne, fit Harry. Je suis Attrapeur. 

- C'est bien! s'enthousiasma son père. Et les cours? Pas trop dur?

Le garçon secoua la tête. Il y avait tant de choses à dire

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de nous finalement, fit Lily. Je suis désolée que ça ait dû se passer comme ça Mais tu t'en tires magnifiquement bien. 

- Non Maman! paniqua-t-il. J'ai j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de si bien, tu sais Je suis instable et perturbé et méchant avec ceux que j'aime Et j'ai si longtemps reculé devant le combat!

- Mais tu l'as finalement accepté, dit James. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je t'assure que j'aurais été à tes côtés toutes ces années. Je Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais nous pardonner, mais

Harry eut très envie d'acquiescer, et puis il sourit et il secoua la tête:

- Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu Mais il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais vous demander

- Et il y a si peu de temps, je sais, dit Lily. Il faudra faire sans. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est que tu vas retourner là-bas et te battre. Et tu vas gagner.

- Comment? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire de la Vieille Magie dans la réalité. Tout mon prétendu pouvoir d'Élu n'est que rêve et illusion. 

James et Lily sourirent. 

- Si tu ne peux amener le rêve dans la réalité, dit Lily, fait venir la réalité dans tes rêves.

- Tu peux y arriver, Harry. C'est écrit depuis bien longtemps.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Cela réveilla la douleur de son ventre, mais il n'y fit pas attention. 

- Pars, maintenant, dit sa mère. Pars vite, et mène-les à la guerre.

- Quoi? Qui ça? fit Harry, un peu égaré.

- Ton armée de morts, redit son père avec un sourire. Emmène-les combattre pour toi.

- Comment leur faire quitter ce monde-ci? 

- Demande à ton ami Severus. Il le sait parfaitement.

Intrigué, le garçon hocha la tête. Puis, avec un immense effort, il s'arracha à la douce proximité de ses parents et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Sans quitter James et Lily des yeux, il passa à l'extérieur. 

Mais en reculant vers le portail, il garda ses yeux fixés sur la porte de bois clair qui se refermait doucement Et il sentit un grand vide en lui, et la douleur de son ventre se fit encore plus présente

Soudain, un grand froid l'envahit. Un nouveau pas en arrière, hésitant, lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Il tomba à travers la silhouette glacée d'un spectre qui se tenait là, debout sur le sentier, tétanisé.

Harry se releva lentement; il y avait une chose qu'il voulait vérifier, une impression qu'il avait eue

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il n'y eût plus de doute possible. C'était elle. 

Morte!

- Harry! lança Sirius depuis l'extérieur du jardin. Je m'excuse, j'ai essayé de convaincre cette fille de rester parmi les autres, mais elle voulait à tout prix avancer. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

- Cette fille! s'énerva Harry. Mais c'est Morgane, Sirius! Morgane!

Il fixa les yeux sur le visage grisâtre, translucide, qui avait gardé les traits de la fille qu'il connaissait si bien, et cette vue le bouleversa. Il se rapprocha d'elle le plus possible, essayant sans y parvenir de croiser son regard à nouveau.

- Morgane, dit-il en essayant de serrer ses bras dans ses mains, sans parvenir à la toucher. Pourquoi es-tu morte? Pourquoi es-tu là? Parle-moi, dis-moi pourquoi je te retrouve ici.

Lentement, plus lentement que toute chose, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Lorsque ses lèvres remuèrent, on aurait cru voir parler une statue.

Elle dit:

- Tu es vivant.

- Oui, oui, oui! dit Harry. Oui, je suis vivant, mais toi tu es morte! Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Je L'ai combattu dit-elle tout doucement. Il a gagné.

- Oh, Morgane bafouilla-t-il, et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu aurais dû savoir Comment on va faire, nous, sans toi?

- Je suis morte parce que tu l'étais avant moi! dit-elle avec reproche. J'ai senti que tu étais parti à jamais Et je te retrouve en vie! C'est toi qui m'a trahie, Harry, et en plus de ma mort l'Ennemi a gagné le combat. Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu as fait croire que tu étais mort?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! C'est Rogue et Sirius et la magie qui m'ont amené ici. Crois-moi, Morgane, je ne l'ai pas voulu! Je suis tellement désolé

Comme cette nouvelle douleur lui faisait mal! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Morgane avait mis les mains devant ses yeux, elle pleurait de rage et lui ne pouvait même pas la réconforter

- Tu me détestes à nouveau? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle méchamment. Je n'ai jamais cessé de te détester! Tu avais tout ce que je n'avais pas, Harry Potter. Le nom, la célébrité, le Don et l'empreinte de Voldemort dans ta peau. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas te jalouser? Moi qui même après dix ans de travail ai été incapable de battre Voldemort, alors que toi tu y arriveras sans difficulté? La vie est injuste, Potter, elle est injuste. Tout ça parce qu'un horrible Sorcier m'a arraché à une mort assurée pour me précipiter dans une vie sans pitié.

La compréhension chatouilla un instant son esprit, et toutes les pièces se mirent en place en un éclair et s'accordèrent. Mais l'instant d'après il avait tout oublié, car la vérité était trop invraisemblable et son esprit s'en était déchargé. Alors Harry fronça les sourcils, car tout ce que venait de dire Morgane lui était étrange à nouveau, et il fit un pas en arrière.

Mais elle s'avança vers lui:

- Je voudrais dit-elle. Je voudrais pouvoir retourner là-haut et me battre avec toi. Je voudrais que mes mains puissent encore serrer une baguette, et m'en servir. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage de Harry au souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tous les deux. Obéissant à une impulsion venue du fond de son être, il leva les bras vers Morgane et l'en entoura. Et elle fit semblant de s'y abandonner, même si elle ne les sentait pas et s'il ne la sentait pas.

Une grande vague de fatigue le submergea, mais il la refoula et s'écarta doucement de Morgane. Il voulut jeter un dernier regard à la porte derrière laquelle se tenaient ses parents, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que Sirius était là, et qu'il s'entretenait gravement avec James. Finalement, ils échangèrent une accolade sans substance, Lily déposa un baiser fantômatique sur sa main et le souffla vers Sirius, et l'homme qui était le parrain de Harry s'éloigna doucement des deux amis dont la mort lui pesait encore sur la conscience. 

- Tu es prêt? demanda-t-il à Harry en repassant à ses côtés.

Le garçon tenait Morgane tout près de lui, malgré l'impossibilité de la toucher. Il hocha la tête:

- Prêt. Mais j'ignore comment rentrer.

- Nez-pointu le sait, dit Sirius en désignant Rogue.

Tous deux, suivis de la jeune fille, rejoignirent le pofesseur de potion et l'armée d'enfants-fantômes. Évidemment, il refusa tout net d'ouvrir une porte pour faire sortir tous les morts. Tandis que les deux hommes se disputaient, Harry s'assit sur un muret, à côté de Morgane. 

- Qui sait, dit-il, peut-être que quand vous allez franchir cette porte vous redeviendrez tous vivants?

- Arrête tes idioties, Potter, fit-elle. Est-ce que vous êtes devenus des morts quand vous êtes entrés ici, toi et les deux autres?

Il médita un moment.

- Non, admit-il, mais ce sera peut-être différent là? Si toi et moi on y met tous nos pouvoirs?

- Je n'en ai plus, dit-elle. J'ai tout perdu.

Autre moment de réflexion.

- Tu sais, dit-il enfin, c'est aussi l'impression que j'ai quand je ressors de mes rêves avec toi, et que je suis quelqu'un de normal à nouveau. Je me dis que les déluges de magie et tout ça, ça ne marche qu'en rêve et que la réalité n'a pas de place pour ça. Et pourtant, tout le monde m'assure que je devrai battre Voldemort grâce à ces pouvoirs. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce n'est qu'une impression, que si je le voulais je pourrais me servir de mes pouvoirs dans la réalité? Je l'ignore. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va me falloir faire un sacré effort pour y parvenir. Alors peut-être que cet effort-là, on peut le faire ensemble? Moi j'essaye de toutes mes forces de retrouver les pouvoirs que j'ai en rêve, et toi tu te convainc que tu n'es pas morte et tu les retrouves en toi. Ils sont toujours là. Il faut seulement que tu les trouves. C'est d'accord?

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux à l'éclat cendré de la mort. 

- Même si tu avais raison, dit-elle. Si toi et moi on arrivait à retrouver nos pouvoirs. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour moi?

Harry sourit:

- Un Élu doit bien être capable de faire quelques miracles, non?

Ils se donnèrent les mains. Morgane avait posé les siennes dans celles de Harry, mais comme elles n'avaient pas de substance elles passaient au travers, et c'était comme si leurs quatre mains n'en faisaient que deux. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et ils cherchèrent tout au fond d'eux. 

Tout commença au fond d'un puit noir, noir, noir et vide. Leurs deux esprits s'envolèrent et descendirent dans le puit. 

Le puit était l'univers. 

Au fond, très loin avant les galaxies et tout le bazard superflu, ils trouvèrent une tête d'épingle.

Dans la tête d'épingle était contenue toute la matière du monde. Des milliards de milliards de tonnes de matière, concentrée en un point unique. 

Et ayant descendu le temps plus loin qu'il ne commençait, ils stoppèrent leur avancée et contemplèrent. 

Et ils assistèrent au big bang. Il baignèrent dans la grande explosion originelle. 

Ils sentirent, avec leurs cinq sens plus le sixième, qui était celui de la magie, ils sentirent les tonnes de matière déferler sur le monde en constante expansion et commencer à se scinder, à s'unir, à se mélanger en une grande soupe cosmique.

À ce moment-là, déjà, la magie était présente.

Le temps s'accéléra. Portés par leur faible poids, ils commencèrent à remonter le puit malgré eux. Ils virent les galaxies s'épanouir et se diversifier, les distances s'étendre et l'espace se peupler de vide. La magie, tellement concentrée à l'origine, continua à baigner certains espaces et s'absenta des autres. 

Autour, sur et dans leurs deux esprits, elle restait présente, cent fois, mille fois plus concentrée que partout ailleurs, telle la grande explosion de l'instant du big bang. 

Un rond de lumière grise apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes, et ils s'y précipitèrent comme deux bouchons remontant à la surface. Ils émergèrent à l'unisson, mais Morgane s'attarda un moment pour puiser de dernières réserves, avide de sentir en elle cette magie qu'elle avait cru perdue à jamais.

Harry et Morgane ouvrirent les yeux.

Elle était toujours un fantôme. De son côté, il avait toujours mal à sa blessure. 

Mais elle avait des étincelles au bout des doigts. Un sourire illumina son visage, et elle leva la main. 

Un grand arc de cercle de lumière vibrante se dessina dans les airs.

Morgane sourit à Harry:

- À toi, dit-elle.

Il fit de même. Au lieu d'un simple arc de cercle, ce fut tout l'espace qui s'illumina le temps d'un souffle. Le ciel clignota en bleu et l'herbe fantôme parut presque verte.

- Whaoh fit Harry.

Tous les morts avaient tourné leurs têtes vers lui. Des expressions d'extase, proches de l'adulation, baignaient leurs visages. 

Au même moment, Rogue acheva un rituel pour lequel il avait tracé des cercles magiques au sol. Il se releva et lança:

- La porte va s'ouvrir, Potter! Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher si vous voulez faire passer tout ce monde-là! Et maintenant

Un grand ovale de lumière, comme Harry en avait vu un un jour dans le jardin des Weasley, surgit de terre. À travers lui, on apercevait le monde réel. Ses couleurs faisaient mal aux yeux, tant tout n'était que grisaille dans le monde des morts.

Rogue franchit la porte d'un pas décidé:

- bonne chance à tous! Vous en aurez besoin, dit-il d'un ton ironique en disparaissant dans l'autre monde.

Harry monta sur le muret pour s'adresser à l'innombrable foule des fantômes:

- Écoutez-moi tous! Le moment est venu de combattre!

Tous les morts aux visages d'enfant hochèrent la tête, nullement effrayés.

- J'ignore quels pouvoirs vous aurez sur nos ennemis, là-bas, poursuivit Harry. J'ignore aussi quels dommages eux pourront vous faire. Je n'oblige aucun de vous à me suivre. Simplement, je vous dis ceci: si vous nous aidez, si grâce à vous nous parvenons à repousser cette attaque terrible, alors il n'y aura pas assez de mots pour exprimer notre gratitude. Le monde des vivants tout entier vous comblera d'éloges, maintenant et pour les siècles à venir!

Une grande clameur s'éleva pour approuver ses paroles, et Harry acquit une certitude: ils viendraient tous. Ça n'étai pas simplement ses paroles qui les avaient convaincu: bien qu'il ignore comment ça se faisait, ces morts-là attendaient cette bataille depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux-même ne le savaient. Par le fait de qui, ou de quoi? 

Harry sauta à bas du muret et franchit la porte de lumière. À ses côtés venait Morgane, illuminée par la magie déployée librement. Derrière marchait Sirius, l'air grave mais hâtif de se battre.

Derrière lui vint la foule immense, murmurante, des fantômes.

– fin du chapitre 25 –

Eh ben, j'ai fini un chapitre. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre, sinon le chapitre suivant sera pour l'année prochaine. Alors autant que je m'y attelle tout de suite.

Je vais avoir besoin d'encouragements, parce qu'en ce moment c'est pas trop la fête. N'hésitez pas à reveiwer! Ça me donnera peut-être la force de bosser mes contrôles divers et variés jusqu'au suivant! Ah, foutu lycée

Bonne continuation à vous tous, 

à bientôt (dans un mois ou deux) pour le chapitre suivant,

Ona

ps: le titre du chapitre® appartient à Philip Pullman, dans "La lunette d'Ambre". Tous droits réservés, reproduction interdite, le photocopillage tue le livre etc. C'est pas ma faute s'il écrit des livres géniaux qui m'inspirent en long et en large! 


	27. Les révoltes de poussière

****

Chapitre 26: Les révoltes de poussière

Seamus se laissa glisser au bas de l'échelle. 

- Ils sont juste derrière, chuchota-t-il.

Padma Patil hocha la tête et s'essuya le front. Ses cheveux, coupés court depuis peu, étaient retenus en arrière par un bandeau découpé dans une vieille pièce de tissu. 

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, dit-elle tout bas. Je vais les prévenir.

Seamus acquiesça et s'installa au pied de l'échelle, tandis que la jeune Serdaigle partait en courant silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux, s'offrant un court instant de repos. 

Un lourd grondement l'en tira en sursaut. Des pas, lourds et lents, faisaient trembler le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait.

Réenfilant en hâte son casque contre-sort, il escalada de nouveau l'échelle. Le mur faisait à peu près quatre mètres de haut. Arrivé au sommet, il colla son il à l'interstice entre deux pierres qui servait de poste d'observation. 

Il eut un frisson. La créature était là. Ils l'avaient amenée. 

Le cur battant à tout rompre, il s'assura que sa baguette était bien glissée dans le fourreau à sa ceinture. Il espérait simplement que les autres n'allaient pas trop tarder.

Hermione vit arriver Padma, essouflée et livide.

- Cette fois, ça y est! cria-t-elle à l'assemblée. Ils ont rassemblé toutes leurs forces. C'est ici et maintenant!

Il y eût des cris, des pleurs. L'ancienne salle commune de Serdaigle, transformée en QG de la résistance, était pleine de jeunes élèves qui n'avaient que trop souffert. Mais la plupart affichaient des airs décidés et courageux, prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout. Hermione eut un faible sourire. À eux tous, ils en avaient déjà fait baver à Voldemort, et ils lui en feraient encore baver avant la fin. 

- Bon, dit-elle en roulant le plan sur lequel elle était penchée à l'arrivée de Padma. Tout le monde a sa baguette? Prenez des casques et des boucliers, et surtout n'oubliez pas: ne vous séparez jamais. Seuls, nous sommes plus vulnérables. Maintenant, j'espère qu'ils vont regretter de s'être attaqués à nous. Nous vendrons chèrement notre peau!

À ce cri, une clameur d'approbation s'éleva dans la salle. Même ceux des élèves qui avaient autrefois dénigré Hermione pour son caractère ou ses origines moldues s'étaient depuis longtemps rangés aux rangs de ses combattants. Quand elle menait la bataille, son poing magique parcouru d'étincelles dorées levé vers le ciel, elle redonnait confiance à ceux qui la voyaient et tous se ralliaient à ses côtés. Indéniablement, c'était elle le chef de la résistance.

Ron sortit à ce moment-là de derrière un tableau. Ils avaient creusé des passages secrets un peu partout dans l'école, et les avaient scellés avec des mots de passe enchantés par Hermione elle-même, et qui changeaient tous les soirs. Ainsi, même si quelqu'un était fait prisonnier, il ne pouvait révéler que le mot du jour même, et les attaquants n'avaient pas le temps de rassembler suffisament de forces pour mener une offensive vraiment désastreuse.

Ron portait un t-shirt sans manches, un pantalon simple qui lui permettait d'évoluer avec aisance et un ceinturon auquel était rattaché le fourreau pour sa baguette. Ses chaussures étaient enveloppées de tissu et il y avait fixé un sortilège de silence. Des bandeaux d'éponge enserraient ses poignets et son front, et dans une pochette à sa ceinture était rangée la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, sauvée in extremis avant la prise de la Tour Ouest.

Derrière lui venait une milice d'une dizaine de personnes, toutes vêtues et armées comme lui, de manière pratique et discrète.

- On leur a mis le paquet! claironna-t-il en marchant vers Hermione. Ces saletés de Mangemorts ne vont plus dormir tranquilles pendant quelques nuits.

Pour preuve, il montrait les enveloppes vides d'une cinquantaine de pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste. Ceux-là, comme tous ceux dont se servaient désormais les résistants de Poudlard, avaient été un peu arrangés à la sauce Weasley. C'est-à-dire qu'avec les bons soins de Fred et de Georges, ils étaient devenus extrêmement dangereux et agressifs, enflammant tout sur leur passage et poursuivant tout spécialement les Sorciers sur qui ils avaient été lancés, jusqu'à totale combustion. Ron et son groupe avaient fait irruption dans la salle de repos des Mangemorts et s'étaient enfuis avant d'être pris, les laissant aux mains avec les pétards.

- Bravo, dit Hermione. Mais ce n'est plus le moment des piqûres de mouche. On a un problème, Ron.

Le garçon roux devint livide. Pour la première fois, il sembla remarquer le remue-ménage qui agitait le QG, les jeunes Sorciers de toutes parts qui s'armaient pour le combat. 

- C'est pour maintenant? s'enquit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- J'aurais j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps

- Il n'y en a plus, dit-elle. Il n'y a plus qu'à se battre, maintenant. Jusqu'au bout

Ron ferma les yeux. Il avait si longtemps redouté ce moment

- Non, dit-il. Tout n'est pas fini. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

Hermione soupira. Elle se sentait très lasse.

- Ana? Ron, il est temps que tu l'acceptes. Elle n'a pas réussi. C'était trop risqué Et même si elle a pu passer, où veux-tu qu'elle soit allée? Le monde des Sorciers tout entier est attaqué, tu l'as vu comme moi. Personne ne répondra à notre appel. Nous sommes seuls.

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux et balaya l'assemblée du regard. Tous ces visages, toutes ces figures volontaires. Prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Comme ils avaient changé! Comme ils avaient tous changé, en un mois! Même lui, Ron, n'était plus la même personne.

Il aspira une grande goulée d'air dans ses poumons et dit:

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour leur mettre la pâtée?

Le mur de quatre mètres de haut et de deux mètres d'épaisseur barrait l'unique voie d'accès au QG, hormis tous les passages secrets qu'ils avaient pratiqués à force de creuser la pierre. Ils avaient érigé ce mur dès les premiers jours de la bataille, quand il était devenu évident que la guerre serait une guerre de positions. Comme Hermione l'avait fait remarquer, elle qui était calée en histoire des Moldus, il ne fallait surtout pas refaire une nouvelle ligne Maginot, et c'est pourquoi ils avaient pratiqué divers sortilèges qui leur assuraient une possibilité de se replier à l'extérieur du château en cas d'invasion de leurs quartiers tout en sachant très bien que dans le parc ils n'avaient quasiment aucun espoir de gagner la bataille. Les voies de sortie en question étaient en fait des portes qu'ils avaient creusé dans les murs et avaient rendues impratiquables de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Ainsi, si le mur tombait, ils pouvaient se réfugier au bastion (l'ex-salle commune de Serdaigle) ou bien fuir par ces portes à sens unique.

Dans l'interêt général, mieux valait que le mur tienne, évidemment.

Hermione, Ron et tous les autres arrivèrent au pied du mur, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils y retrouvèrent Seamus et les autres gardiens, disséminés sur toute la longueur du mur (construit en travers de ce qui était autrefois une très grande salle, il faisait approximativement cinquante mètres de long, de quoi répartir leur armée et faire un beau front).

- Il y a un problème, dit Seamus dès qu'il vit Hermione. Ils ont amené la Bête.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, tandis que le message se propageait. La Bête, c'était leur terreur à tous. Une sorte de dragon démesuré, surpuissant, que Voldemort avait tiré d'on ne sait quelles ténèbres pour répandre l'horreur sur son chemin. En période normale, la Bête accompagnait son maître sur les différents champs de bataille qu'il menait de par le pays et le monde. Si elle était là, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose

- **Il** est là aussi, murmura Hermione.

L'armée de jeunes Sorciers trembla d'effroi. 

Tous avaient pris leurs postes le long de la muraille. Certains étaient en place à son sommet, sur le chemin de ronde auquel on accédait uniquement par des échelles amovibles. Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat étaient parmis eux, aux premiers rangs de la bataille. 

On avait disposé des pierres en tas, et ceux qui les jetteraient devraient les enflammer par magie avant qu'elles touchent leurs cibles. Plus rares, mais plus efficaces, les pétards mouillés de Docteur Flibuste, ainsi que les Bombabouses. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient aussi conçu des sortes de fusées qui libéraient sur leurs cibles un filet plus collant que de la toile d'araignée, plus solide que des câbles. Enfin, les combattants du rempart avaient leurs baguettes, si précieuses et si fonctionnelles.

Des grondements sourds ébranlaient toute la stucture du château. Hermione marchait parmi les Sorciers, leur donnant ses dernières instructions: 

- N'oubliez pas! N'ayez aucune pitié pour eux, car ils n'en auront aucune pour vous! 

Soudain elle se tut d'un coup, car un rugissement terrifiant venait de retentir. 

Avec la lourde lenteur imposée par son poids, la bête venait de se dresser sur ses pattes arrières. Dans cette position, elle effleurait la voûte du plafond de sa tête. Pendant un temps, ceux qui étaient derrière le mur virent avec effroi sa haute silhouette surplomber leurs défenses

Puis elle se laissa tomber avec lourdeur. Ses pattes avant, griffues et équipées d'une épaisse armure d'écailles, fracassèrent la paroi. Tous les jeunes Sorciers refluèrent dans la panique, tandis que des pierres énormes roulaient sur eux et que le poitrail rouge, immense de la bête apparaissait dans les décombres.

De l'autre côté de la brèche, ils découvrirent l'armée de Voldemort.

La première ligne était constituée par des créatures humanoïdes, dotées d'ailes membraneuses et de longs membres décharnés terminés par des griffes. C'étaient des êtres des Sommets, recrutés par le Seigneur Noir dans de lointaines montagnes d'Asie Centrale et féroces au combat. Les élèves avaient déjà eu affaire à elles dans les premiers jours de l'invasion, quand tous les professeurs avaient été tués ou faits prisonniers et que les survivants avaient formé la résistance.

Au deuxième rang, derrière la chaire à canon, venaient les combattants aguerris: les Mangemorts, peu nombreux mais terriblements puissants. 

Encore derrière étaient toutes sortes de créatures des ténèbres, dont certaines chevauchaient des vers géants à la peau écailleuse. Dans leurs yeux de braise se lisait une haine que les jeunes Sorciers n'avaient pas méritée.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était la rangée de Détraqueurs. Des dizaines, des centaines de ces créatures immondes venaient en tête, répandant la terreur et obscurcissant le ciel.

Les résistants refluèrent dans la terreur. Déjà, les êtres des Sommets dégageaient les hautes piles d'éboulis pour pratiquer un passage.

- Réparez la brèche! hurlait Hermione. Réparez la brèche! Tous avec moi! _Reparo!_

Si certains furent incapables de se dominer, nombreux furent tout de même les jeunes combattants à entendre sa voix et à y répondre. Dans le concert de cent baguettes levées à l'unisson, les énormes pierres d'un mètre sur un mètre qui constituaient le mur se rescellèrent peu à peu. Mais en plusieurs points où l'ennemi avait pénétré, des duels s'étaient déjà amorcés, présageant de ce que serait le gros de la bataille. 

Du côté des attaquants, tous ceux qui possédaient une baguette magique avaient commencé à bombarder la ligne de crête du mur avec des maléfices qui ébranlaient les pierres et obligeaient les Sorciers postés là-haut à se cacher. Avec des sortilèges de Bombarde, ils parvenaient à passer par-dessus le mur et à provoquer des explosions dans l'armée massée à l'abri, ce qui créait la panique chez les élèves.

- Les Bombabouses! cria Hermione par-dessus le tonnerre des explosions. Lancez les Bombabouses!

Malgré les maléfices qui leur passaient au ras du crâne, les élèves postés sur le chemin de ronde se mirent à bombarder à leur tour les attaquants. D'autres s'occupèrent des pierres, qu'ils devaient enflammer en cours de vol pour qu'elles aillent répandre leurs flammes parmi les créatures de Voldemort. Recouvertes d'une matière extrêmement inflammable dont la découverte revenait à Neville (c'était une matière extraite d'une plante assez commune, nommée Arbroil), elles n'en exigeaient pas moins une grande habileté, puisqu'il fallait s'exposer aux tirs des Mangemorts le temps de les ensorceler.

Ceux des tireurs qui avaient suffisamment de courage pour oser jeter des coups d'il à leurs cibles remarquèrent que les pierres de feu traversaient les Détraqueurs sans les affecter, comme s'ils étaient constitués d'eau. Pire encore, certains des monstres amenés par Lord Voldemort n'étaient pas du tout gênés par le feu, mais semblaient au contraire s'en nourrir. Neville vit l'un des êtres à la peau et aux yeux de braise tendre la main pour saisir l'un des projectiles et le porter à sa bouche avec délice, avant d'augmenter de volume à vue d'il. Heureusement, les Mangemorts et les êtres des Sommets qui composaient la majorité de l'armée n'étaient absolument pas protégés contre le feu. 

- _Incendio! _lança-t-il pour la dixième fois à la pierre qu'il venait de jeter dans les airs. 

Il retourna immédiatement à son abri avec un sentiment de terreur opressante, mais il avait eu le temps de voir les robes de trois Mangemorts s'enflammer et les habitants de ces robes se débattre comme des forcenés pour éteindre les flammes. Malgré les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur son front, malgré l'étau d'effroi qui enserrait sa poitrine, Neville se prit à sourire avec victoire. 

Pendant ce temps, Ron se battait en combat singulier avec un être des Sommets. Ces créatures étant dépourvues de baguettes, le combat n'était pas tout à fait le même que contre un Sorcier. En fait, la technique consistait à bourrer l'adversaire de sortilèges pour le tenir à distance. Si on échouait, les redoutables crocs des êtres étaient là pour le faire regretter.

- Tu-ne-m'auras-pas! martelait Ron en enchaînant trois Stupéfix et deux Incendio. 

La peau épaisse de l'être finit par se laisser pénétrer, et il tomba à terre dans un cri de rapace suraigu, avant de s'enflammer brusquement. Ron s'essuya la bouche et chercha un nouvel adversaire. Il avait les lèvres en sang à force de les mordre de terreur.

Il entendit un nouveau coup violent contre l'immense paroi à sa droite. "Il faut que je trouve Hermione, songea-t-il. Elle seule peut essayer de s'attaquer à cette Bête."

Il vint en aide à un première année de Serpentard qui se battait comme un héros contre un autre de ces êtres des Sommets. Plus loin, un Détraqueur était en train de jeter à terre tous les Sorciers qui l'entouraient. Ron s'était entraîné au Patronus, ils s'y étaient tous entraînés, mais il n'obtenait que des résultats médiocres. Seule Hermione égalait à peu près le niveau de Harry.

Ron se donna une claque. Il s'était juré de ne plus y penser, de ne plus se laisser envahir par son souvenir. Il fallait qu'il aille aider ces gens, le Détraqueur était en train de tous les vaincre. Peut-être que s'ils faisaient un Patronus à plusieurs?

- _Spero Patronum! _lança-t-il quand il fut suffisament près pour ressentir le froid glacé dans ses entrailles. Aidez-moi, vous tous! _Spero Patronum!_

Certains entendirent son appel et se joignirent à lui. Divers nuages de fumée, aux aspects plus ou moins bestiaux, galopèrent vers le Détraqueur. Peut-être certains des Patronus étaient-ils pratiquement corporels, ou peut-être le Détraqueur avait-il du mal à maintenir son emprise sur autant de gens à la fois. Toujours est-il que le sentiment de panique, de terreur glacée qui les étouffait se retira d'un coup, et le Détraqueur s'enfuit jusqu'à la muraille, où il se trouva acculé.

- On peut l'avoir! cria Ron! Tous avec moi! _Spero Patronum!_

Cette fois, une quinzaine de Sorcier obéirent. L'intensité et la force des sortilèges, de plus en plus assurés, semblèrent étouffer la créature. D'une stature de quatre mètres au départ, ils la virent se ratatiner à vue d'il, pour bientôt arriver à leur taille, puis encore plus petite. Dans le même temps, son pouvoir avait complètement disparu, et Ron ressentait une sorte de plaisir sauvage à la voir se contracter et se convulser ainsi. Enfin, les combattants virent le Détraqueur rentrer en lui-même comme une vieille chaussette et disparaître. Seule resta son immense cape, complètement vide, qui tomba en tas sur le sol. 

Les jeunes Sorciers se regardèrent entre eux. Ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils avaient tué un Détraqueur! Complètement tué! Ces créatures n'étaient pas invincibles! 

- Victoire! lança un garçon de Serdaigle, âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans. On l'a tué! On l'a tué!

Et il serra la personne la plus proche de lui dans ses bras. Tous se réjouissaient, sautaient en l'air ou poussaient des cris de joie.

C'est alors que, dans un tremblement de fin du monde, la Bête se jeta une nouvelle fois contre la muraille et la renversa de nouveau.

Tout au fond de la salle, derrière l'armée des élèves de Poudlard, dans un renfoncement à l'abri des projectiles qui passaient par-dessus le mur, quatre personnes étaient assises en cercle. Vêtues de très vieilles robes d'enchanteur, leurs longues nattes aux couleurs flachantes coulant librement sur leurs dos et leurs épaules, les surs Slight créaient un maléfice.

Elles avaient tracé sept cercles, ce qui constituait un nombre inhabituellement élevé, mais leur cible était inhabituellement grosse. Au centre du premier cercle, celui de Maurdre, était posé un énorme onyx de forme sphérique, d'un noir intense, insondable. Les motifs des autres cercles s'harmonisaient selon ses contours, repoduisants la pureté de ses formes et la complexité, invisible en vision simple, des réseaux magiques qui le parcouraient. Les quatres surs avaient mis une dizaine de jours à conjurer cet onyx, qu'elles avaient amené du néant à force de patience, et encore deux jours pleins à tracer leurs cercles avec une attention énorme. À présent, elles s'isolaient dans l'univers de flux magiques qu'elles avaient créé, rassemblant lentement et tranquillement la puissance nécessaire au coup qu'elles voulaient frapper.

Une personne passa en courant à quelques centimètres de Grenelle, faisant se soulever ses nattes dorées, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Son esprit était dans une dimension autre. Elle ne bougea pas plus quand la Bête fracassa le mur pour la deuxième fois, et que la bataille redoubla de fureur. Aucun signe ne pouvait permettre d'affirmer qu'elle avait entendu lorsque la Bête, ouvrant la gueule en grand, avait arrosé toute l'armée de Poudlard d'un jet de feu nourri, semant la panique et la débâcle. Quand un être des Sommets arriva juste derrière la jeune Sorcière et leva son fouet pour la blesser, elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Pourtant, le fouet claqua dans le vide et l'être s'effondra, foudroyé à mort.

Ron découvrit Hermione aux prises avec deux êtres des Sommets. Sa main gauche tenait la baguette, ce qui était étrange puisqu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à la manipuler. Mais Hermione ne se battait pas avec sa baguette. Sa main de magie étincelante jaillissait comme un fouet et allait frapper les adversaires, qui s'effondraient instantannément.

Ron s'agenouilla prudemment auprès d'un des êtres tombés. Il avait les yeux fixes et son pouls était indétectable.

- Hermione, dit-il en la prenant par le poignet. Suis-moi.

La bataille faisait rage, mais il n'y avait pas d'ennemi à moins de dix mètres. Ron dit très rapidement:

- Tu sais ce que tu fais?

- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement, en regardant Justin Finch-Fletchey stupéfixer un adversaire. Je me bats. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Pourquoi tu t'es mise à utiliser ta main? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse. Sans ta baguette, je veux dire.

- _Stupéfix!_ cria Hermione. 

Un être aux ailes membraneuses s'effondra.

- C'est plus rapide, expliqua-t-elle. Et bien plus puissant. Écoute, Ron, je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne me laisse pas du tout dominer par ce truc C'est ma main à part entière, tu comprends? Elle fait partie de moi, je ne suis pas manipulée. Si elle m'offre plus de puissance, eh bien je crois que la situation est mal venue pour refuser.

- _Expelliarmus!_ lança à son tour Ron. Hermione, tu sais que tous ces êtres truc-chose, là, tu les as tués?

À son regard, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ou non une nouvelle pour elle. Mais elle stupéfixa quelqu'un par-dessus son épaule et répondit:

- Je ne peux pas dire que ça soit très Mais enfin, ils n'ont aucune pitié pour nous Non, écoute, Ron, je ne peux pas dire que ça me réjouisse de tuer des créatures intelligentes, mais c'est eux ou nous. Je réfléchirai plus tard. Tu ferais bien de faire de même.

Et Ron la regarda repartir à la bataille avec l'étrange sentiment que les rôles étaient inversés tout à coup.

- Hermione! cria-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop. La Bête! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse la combattre!

En effet, le souffle de feu venait de passer à moins de dix mètres d'eux, et les brûlés vifs étaient nombreux, bien trop nombreux.

- Cette Bête est trop puissante pour moi! cria Hermione par-dessus le vacarme. Mais les surs Slight sont sur le coup! Elles vont bientôt l'avoir j'espère!

Ron hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris, mais au même moment il ressentit une énorme douleur dans le dos et se retourna à temps pour voir trois êtres des Sommets, dont un venait de lui creuser une profonde balafre avec ses griffes immenses. Titubant de douleur, avec l'impression que le monde s'occultait autour de lui, Ron essaya de faire face. Il lança un sortilège du bouclier, mais les coups pouvaient le traverser. Il fit une roulade de côté pour échapper à l'attaque des immenses griffes, et la douleur de son dos devint tellement insupportable qu'il crût ne jamais pouvoir se relever. Mais il y parvint, avec l'énergie du désespoir, et il décrocha trois Stupéfix coup sur coup. Les deux premiers manquèrent leurs cibles. Le troisième ricocha sur la peau de cuir épais de l'être et ne fit que l'étourdir. Ron continua alors à reculer, tandis que la progression des trois attaquants se faisait de moins en moins prudente et de plus en plus agressive. Ils se rendaient compte qu'il était diminué.

En faisant un nouveau pas en arrière, Ron eut une idée un peu folle. Il continua de reculer, plus vite. Les créatures commencèrent à le harceler de sarcasmes et à battre de leurs ailes membraneuses, emplissant l'air d'une puanteur putride. Ron fit un bond en arrière et murmura en pointant sa baguette vers le sol:

- _Ragrivento_.

Les trois êtres avancèrent encore, et avant de remarquer leur imprudence ils étaient tous trois englués jusqu'aux mollets dans une sorte de mélasse noire, collante comme de la glue. Ils tentèrent de se dégager, mais Ron était à présent hors de portée de leurs griffes et il put les stupéixer tranquillement tous les trois, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'échappe.

Épuisé par la douleur, il se laissa tomber à genoux et ferma les yeux. C'était comme si une lame de feu s'enfonçait dans sa chair, tout le long du dos. Il avait envie de hurler de douleur.

- _Petrificus Totallus!_ cria une voix juste derrière lui. Une silhouette s'effondra à deux pas de lui. 

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là comme ça, lui dit Ginny en lui tendant la main pour le relever. Ce truc a failli t'achever.

Il ne dit rien, trop occupé par sa douleur. Elle parut comprendre, car elle le fit se tourner et écarta les pans ensanglantés de son t-shirt.

- Oh! fit-elle, effrayée. Attends, ne bouge pas. 

Il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il demeura parfaitement immobile tandis que sa sur promenait un jet de magie réparateur tout le long de sa blessure.

- C'est très sommaire, comme sortilège de guérison, j'en ai peur, dit-elle. Mais ça va déjà un peu mieux, non?

Ron hocha la tête avec gratitude. La douleur était passée sous le seuil du supportable.

Mais comme sa vision s'était éclaircie, il ne put s'empêcher de voir ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux.

- Oh, non murmura-t-il, horrifié.

- Si, dit Ginny. Allez, viens maintenant. Ce n'était que la première vague. La deuxième arrive déjà.

Partout, des groupes de cinq à huit être ailés attaquaient des élèves isolés. Les corps gisaient sur le sol, et c'étaient majoritairement des corps bruns aux longues ailes, mais l'adversaire était vingt fois plus nombreux, et le nombre de résistants encore en état de se battre réduisait dramatiquement avec chaque seconde.

Soudain, tandis que l'air semblait s'obscurcir et qu'une terreur glacée se répandait sur les survivants, la rangée de Détraqueurs pénétra à son tour par la brèche faite par l'énorme Bête. Ils envahirent l'espace, glissant silencieusement, leurs hautes silhouettes dépassant toutes les autres, et les Sorciers se recroquevillaient sur leur passage. Ron vit un groupe de Détraqueur encadrer un jeune Poufsouffle L'un d'entre eux commença à soulever sa cagoule

- Non! hurla Ron. _Spero Patronum! Spero patronum!_

Un petit nuage argenté s'étala hors de sa baguette et s'avança mollement vers les Détraqueurs Celui qui avait soulevé sa cagoule se pencha vers le garçon

- Non! hurla un autre voix, et Ron vit avec effarement un animal fait de fumée argentée, aux contours très nets, courir vers les Détraqueurs et faire mine de les attaquer. Ils refluèrent aussitôt en masse, repoussés jusqu'à la brèche derrière laquelle ils repassèrent. Le patronus se tourna vers tous les Détraqueurs qui étaient là et les chassa à leur tour. Ron vit avec stupéfaction l'animal argenté revenir alors vers Hermione et reprendre la forme de sa main.

- Tu tu as vu comme moi? bégaya Ginny.

- Ou Derrière toi! cria Ron, ce qui mit fin à la conversation. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient chacun à un bout du champ de bataille, lui combattant avec Seamus, Annah Abboh et tout un groupe de Serpentards de troisième année, et Ginny grimpant sur la muraille pour aller prêter main-forte.

Mais la bataille n'était pas égale. La Bête avait fait une brèche d'une vingtaine de mètres de large, et tandis qu'elle dégageait les éboulis de ses puissantes pattes, un nombre toujours croissant de soldats de Voldemort parvenaient à passer sous son ventre. Tenu à distance par les terribles jets de flammes, les élèves étaient repoussés aux limites de leur territoire, forcés de se terrer parmi les éboulis du mur. Hermione n'arrivait même pas à rassembler suffisamment de personnes pour réparer la brèche.

Elle venait de repousser les Détraqueurs quand elle vit que la Bête commençait à bouger: poussant sur ses pattes énormes comme des colonnes romaines, elle progressait lentement pour se dégager de l'entassement de pierres où elle s'était arrêtée. Si jamais son gros corps cessait de bloquer la brèche, c'en était définitivement fini de la protection du mur. Ils pouvaient alors sonner la retraite tout de suite.

Sans réfléchir outre mesure, Hermione prit sa décision. En trois sauts parmi les pierres éclatées, elle était devant la Bête.

- Eh, toi! cria-t-elle de toute la puissance de ses poumons. Gros monstre! Regarde par ici!

La créature cessa immédiatement de rôtir les occupants du chemin de ronde et tourna ses immenses yeux vers elle. Ils étaient jaunes, fendus de pupilles verticales, et terriblement effrayants.

- Ne crois pas que tu me fais peur! lança Hermione, plus pour se rassurer elle-même que dans un quelconque espoir d'impressioner la Bête. Tu n'es qu'un gros tas d'écailles puant et maladroit! Ton maître a tort de se fier à toi, tu n'es capable de rien! 

C'est alors que, à sa grande surprise, le monstre ouvrit la gueule pour parler:

- Vraiment? fit-il d'une voix excessivement doucereuse. C'est ce que tu crois, petit humain ridicule?

Hermione frissona, car elle n'avait jamais entendu cette bête proférer un son, mais maintenant que c'était le cas elle comprenait d'un coup d'où venait cette terreur immense qu'inspirait l'animal.

Ce n'était pas une bête normale. Ce n'était ni un dragon gigantesque, ni une créature des ténèbres comme certaines qu'avait amené le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Terrifiée mais décidée à ne pas se laisser envoûter par sa voix mielleuse, Hermione prit sa baguette et cria:

- _Conjonctivite!_

Le sort, sa puissance décuplée par la volonté qu'elle y avait mis, vola tout droit et alla frapper l'il gauche. La bête cligna de la paupière, comme si elle avait reçu un cheveux dans l'il, puis ouvrit grand sa gueule en un sourire bizarre. Sa langue fourchue pointa au coin d'une rangée de crocs luisants.

- Voyez-vous ça se moqua-t-elle en allant poser sa tête sur le sol, à quelques mètres d'Hermione, ses yeux énormes la fixant d'une lumière captivante. Le petit soldat se bat gentiment. C'était un sortilège minable, humain. Si tu veux te battre

Elle leva sa patte avant droit, très haut dans le ciel

- Il va falloir faire ça dans les règles! Protège ta vie!

Hermione plongea sur la gauche tandis que les immenses griffes, longues de deux mètres et couvertes de venin, fracassaient le sol et provoquaient un séisme. Elle rampa parmi les décombres pour contourner la Bête. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête: "Tenir. Les surs vont bientôt arriver. Tenir." Elle courut, cachée par un sortilège de dissimulation, jusqu'au poitrail de la Bête, qui s'était de nouveau dressée vers le ciel et commençait à retomber. L'une des larges pattes était tout près. Si seulement elle pouvait

Une dizaine d'êtres des Sommets se précipitèrent sur elle en scandant des cris de victoire suraigus. Hermione traça un symbole dans les airs et un rideau de feu alla leur barrer la route. Puis elle marcha jusqu'à la patte hérissée de pointes et d'une armure de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres d'épaisseur, et, encore une fois sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle leva sa main et l'abattit sur l'arrière de la patte. 

C'était un coup d'une puissance limite. Si sa main n'avait pas été faite d'étincelles de magie, elle se serait fracassée jusqu'au dernier os. Au lieu de cela, le tranchant de la main se fit aiguisé comme un sabre et elle éclata les écailles. Celles-ci volèrent au loin, exposant un morceau de peau nue, épaisse comme du cuir. 

La bête semblait ne pas avoir senti le coup. Elle continuait à rugir et à arroser le champ de bataille de feu, sans se douter que sa cible était sous son ventre. Hermione concentra alors toute sa puissance et asséna un deuxième coup, aussi terrible que le premier.

Cette fois, les dix centimètres de cuir rigide furent transpercés de part en part. La main-sabre s'enfonça jusqu'à la chair et trancha net le tendon d'achille.

La Bête poussa un rugissement terrifiant. Sa patte incapable de la soutenir, elle s'affaissa. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de fuir en courant avant d'être aplatie comme une crêpe.

Elle était décidée à essayer d'atteindre le cur pour en finir. Mais le monstre avait compris où était son ennemie. Exécutant un tour de force auquel personne ne s'attendait, il fit faire un grand mouvement circulaire à sa queue hérissée de pointes, qui vint balayer l'espace situé sous son ventre. Hermione se jeta à terre à temps, mais les pointes fines comme des milliers d'aiguilles lui lacérèrent la peau du dos et des jambes.

Quand l'attaque fut finie, la Sorcière se releva, titubante et sanguinolente, et dévorée par l'envie d'en finir. Poussée encore une fois par une magie qui lui dictait ses actes, elle dressa le poing vers le ciel. Celui-ci se chargea d'éclairs, sa couleur vira à l'orange flamboyant, et elle l'enfonça dans la partie du poitrail du monstre où devait se trouver son cur.

Le poing fit fondre écailles, cuir et chair et transperça l'animal comme du beurre. À mesure qu'il rentrait plus profondément, Hermione était soulevée du sol par un souffle de magie, et cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfoncée dans le corps du dragon jusqu'à l'épaule. Alors elle sentit ses doigts s'allonger, se prolonger de longs tentacules de magie qui cherchèrent le cur de la Bête pour l'arracher.

Mais la Bête la surprit encore. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son cou avait une telle amplitude. Se pliant en deux, il alla farfouiller sous son propre corps. Hermione vit alors apparaître la tête hideuse aux yeux immenses, à quelques pas d'elle.

- Lâche ça tout de suite! gronda la voix de Lord Voldemort d'un air furieux. 

Pour toute réponse, la main d'Hermione s'étendit encore, assurant sa prise sur le cur gros comme un bison. 

- Ça ne t'appartient pas! Lâche! ordonna encore la Bête avec ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un air de souffrance.

- Lâchez ça Vous-même, dit-elle, consciente de sa vulnérabilité. De quel droit possédez-Vous cette pauvre créature Lord Voldemort?

Prononcer ainsi le Nom, à quelques pas des yeux terribles, lui fit prendre conscience de sa témérité. Elle était folle, et elle allait payer. Elle avait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait croisé Son regard, elle avait prononcé Son Nom avec sa bouche de fille de Moldus. La Bête avança sa gueule immense et hapa le corps de la jeune fille entre ses crocs.

Elle poussa un hurlement quand les bouts des crocs lui rentrèrent dans la chair. Mais dans le même temps, la bête tirait sur son bras pour l'obliger à lâcher, et elle rugissait de la même douleur car les doigts magiques étaient encore harponnés à son cur. Enfin, elle parvint à les dégager, la main reprit sa taille initiale comme un élastique, et le monstre jeta le corps évanoui au loin avec un grondement bestial.

Des flots de sang se répandaient sur le sol par la plaie creusée dans sa poitrine. Elle dressa sa tête vers le ciel en une insulte grondante, puis l'esprit qui la possédait, ne supportant plus la douleur de cet autre corps, en jaillit et voleta au loin. La Bête redevint alors une bête à part entière, aveuglée par sa souffrance, qui se mit à tout détruire.

Le corps d'Hermione voleta doucement vers le sol, protégé par la magie qui n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser mourir.

Puis les flots de sang se tarirent peu à peu. On put voir des étincelles se propager le long des blessure de la Bête. Tout d'abord sur sa patte, où le tendon repoussa et où le cuir et les écailles se refermèrent par magie. Puis dans le poitrail, où la chair transpercée se reconstruisit et où l'armure d'écailles revint à son tour.

En quelques secondes, tous les efforts d'Hermione pour détruire le monstre avaient été réduits à néant. Elle reprit ses esprits, débarrassée de la possession de Voldemort, et entreprit aussitôt de recommencer son uvre de carnage. Tout autour d'elle, la bataille reprit comme si rien n'était venu la ralentir.

Mais alors que plus personne ne s'y attendait, alors que tout espoir de repousser la Bête était mort, un tremblement ébranla soudain le château. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les surs Slight.

L'onyx de la taille d'un ballon de football s'était élevé dans les airs, et tournoyait lentement sur lui-même. Une colonne de lumière verte, intense, monta jusqu'au plafond et, après l'avoir rencontré, retomba à la manière d'un jet d'eau. Les gouttes de magie tombaient lentement, au ralenti. En touchant le sol, elles prenaient l'apparence de grosses boules de cristal qui se mettaient à rouler sur le carrelage, avant de s'ouvrir en deux à la manière d'un uf. En sortait alors un trait de feu, puissant et destructeur, qui allait tout droit frapper la Bête.

Des dizaines, des centaines de boules s'ouvrirent ainsi en déversant leur feu destructeur sur la créature favorite de Lord Voldemort. Au début, elle sembla ne rien ressentir et poursuivit son uvre méthodique de traquer les élèves dans leurs abris à l'ombre du mur et de les griller vifs. Mais peu à peu, on vit qu'elle était gagnée par un certain agacement. Ce n'étaient que des piqûres de mouche, mais c'éaient des centaines, des milliers de piqûres presque simultanées, sur tout son corps. Après un temps qui sembla plusieurs minutes, ses écailles commencèrent lentement à fondre.

Elles fondaient sous l'impact des jets de feu, mais redurcissaient aussitôt après. Cependant, un liquide noir se mit peu à peu à tomber à grosses gouttes, qui se solidifaient avant de toucher le sol et l'atteignaient dans une explosion d'élats aussi coupants que du verre et aussi brûlants que du métal porté à vif. Ceux des serviteurs de Voldemort qui s'étaient frayé un passage sous les puissantes pattes de la Bête furent décimés. 

Alors que le bombardement de feu commençait à percer son armure, provoquant de plus en plus de douleur, la créature dressa son cou long et épais, semblable à celui d'un dragon gigantesque, vers, le ciel, auquel elle adressa un rugissement terrible. Puis elle balança sa lourde queue hérissée de piquants à la manière d'un Magyar à pointes. Malheureusement pour elle, son énome corps n'ayant pas pu franchit la brèche qu'elle avait créée, ses pattes arrières et sa queue se trouvaient encore du côté de son camp. Ce furent donc des serviteurs de Voldemort qu'elle balaya par dizaines dans ses mouvements convulsifs.

Enfin, ses quatre pattes cédèrent et elle s'affaissa. La puissance de feu des quatre surs ne diminua pas pour autant, et on put voir le monstre rôtir lentement. Bientôt toute sa carapace eût fondu, et son corps s'enflamma alors avec un tonnerre crépitant et une odeur infâme de chairs brûlées.

L'incendie dura longtemps. La bataille continuait tout autour, mais il avait bloqué le passage à de nouveaux attaquants et les derniers combattants du camp de Poudlard purent entreprendre d'assainir le territoire en attendant la vague suivante. Lorsqu'enfin les flammes décrurent, ils étaient tous épuisés et en sang, et un grand nombre d'entre eux était hors combat, mais ils avaient enfin l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire. De la terrible Bête qui était l'arme favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ne restait plus qu'une immense squelette noirci.

Cependant, Ron, Hermione et les autres savaient parfaitement que la bataille n'avait été jusque là qu'un amusement. Le gros de l'armée de Voldemort n'avait toujours pas attaqué.

Les Mangemorts étaient encore dix fois plus puissants qu'eux, et parfaitement entraînés et reposés. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient fait que se frotter les mains en attendant leur tour.

Quand retombèrent les cendres et la fumée soulevées par le charnier de la Bête, ils attaquèrent.

- Repliez-vous! hurlait Hermione. Repliez-vous! 

Trop tard. Les Mangemorts étaient partout. Un groupe d'une cinquantaine d'élèves réussit à se regrouper autour de son appel, et ensemble ils se frayèrent un chemin vers le fond de la salle. Le regard d'Hermione balaya tout son groupe de rescapés courant à perdre haleine. Son cur se serra. Ron n'était nulle part. Pas plus que Ginny. Là-bas, Neville aidait Seamus à marcher. Tous, ou presque, étaient blessés par les êtres des Sommets ou victimes de maléfices qui les gênaient pour courir. Et les Mangemorts les talonnaient, ricanant, les couvrant de sarcasmes et leur piquant les talons avec leurs sortilèges.

- Continuez à courir! Ne vous arrêtez pas! ordonna Hermione.

Elle, en revanche, fit volte-face. D'un grand geste circulaire de son épée, elle fit apparaître un mur de lumière dans lequel les Mangemorts virent se casser le nez.

Les rescapés coururent jusqu'à quitter la salle de la bataille. Après, ils étaient dans un entrelac de couloirs où ils pourraient guetter les ennemis et mener une guérilla. C'en était fini de la grande bataille, fini aussi des espoirs de s'en sorti la tête haute. Les ennemis étaient encore trop nombreux. Ils les traqueraient jusqu'au dernier.

Hermione passait dans les groupes d'élèves, aidant les blessés, donnant des conseils à ceux qui les soignaient, distribuant des contre-sorts. Elle commençait à se sentir très fatiguée. On ne fait pas de grands tours de magie retentissants sans recevoir le contre-coup. Sa force n'était pas illimitée.

Elle pensa avec malheur à Harry. Depuis ce jour, déjà lointain, où la nouvelle de sa mort s'était répandue dans le château, tout espoir de gagner la guerre était devenu vain. Pourtant, ils s'étaient battus. Après que tous les professeurs aient été faits prisonniers par Voldemort, les élèves avaient continué seuls. Ils avaient fait preuve d'une bravoure sans précédent, tous, Gryffondors comme Serpentards, jeunes comme plus âgés.

Mais les ennemis étaient trop nombreux. Pire, tout le pays était attaqué. Et Dumbledore n'avait pas reparu. Tout le monde le considérait comme mort à présent. Sans Harry Potter, sans Albus Dumbledore, les espoirs du monde des Sorciers libres étaient bien vains.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant ils se battaient. 

Ron, Ginny et quatre jeunes élèves de Serdaigle étaient encerclés. Acculés.

L'espoir

Les sortilèges volaient. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas encore décoché de coup mortel. Peut-être comptaient-ils faire des prisonniers.

Oui, l'espoir qui appartient à ceux qui se révoltent

Parfois, un Mangemort tombait. Plus souvent, les résistants étaient trop occupés à conjurer de solides boucliers de magie pour songer à envoyer des maléfices à leurs ennemis.

Cet espoir-là Il était plus que fou.

Ron vit avec stupeur un nouveau Mangemort s'effondrer. Tous ses amis étaient encore debout. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus tout-puissants?

Cet espoir-là, c'est aussi le seul qui ne nous quitte jamais.

Le dernier Mangermort s'effondra à son tour. Les six élèves se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

- Heu fit Ron. C'est l'un de vous qui a fait ça?

- Moi j'ai stupéfixé celui-là, dit un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il aurait pu l'éviter, il a pas été très doué.

- Moi j'en ai éliminé deux, dit fièrement un autre. Enfin, je crois que c'est moi termina-t-il avec un vague doute dans sa voix.

- Attendez, fit Ron, qui parmi vous est Albus Dumbledore déguisé en élève?

Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Sortir vivant d'un combat à un contre deux ne lui était jamais arrivé en un mois de guérilla. Alors au cur de la bataille

À ce propos, la bataille s'était considérablement éloignée. En fait, ils étaient au cur de rien du tout. Un charnier gigantesque où planait l'odeur d'ozone des maléfices qui se heurtaient.

Ginny s'était agenouillée auprès des Mangemorts. Elle tira sur la cagoule de l'un d'eux et étouffa un petit cri d'indignation.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi on les a eu? râla-t-elle. Regardez ça. 

Et elle fit le tour pour retirer les onze autres capuches. Ils avaient sous les yeux douze petits Passemorts fraîchement élevés au rang de leurs aînés, avec cape et cagoule bien repassés. Des élèves de Poudlard.

À cette vue, Ron s'emplit d'une rage noire. Des élèves! Peu lui importait désormais la tolérance ou quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore aurait dû refuser en bloc tous les enfants fils de Mangemorts et autres. Voilà où le menait sa politique de tolérance! 

Mais à quoi bon blâmer Dumbledore? Il était le premier puni pour son erreur. Et ça ne les aiderait pas dans leur combat. En revanche, les Passemorts

- Vous autres, ordonna Ron, prenez chacun une de ces raclures et enlevez-lui ses vêtements. On va aller semer un peu de pagaille chez leur ordure de patron.

Assise au sommet des remparts de son tout nouveau château, Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h contemplait le champ de bataille des créatures bizarres du dessous. 

Sa guerre à elle était finie. Les rebelles avaient gagné et balancé par-dessus le mur les cadavres recroquevillés de leurs ennemies. La reine Sh"'s¨hs* avait dû embrasser le sol devant Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h, un affront mortel pour son peuple. Elle était à présent défaite de tous ses pouvoirs et enfermée dans un profond cachot d'où n'existait aucune voie de sortie arachnément empruntable.

Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h avait troqué le fil rouge contre l'anneau d'or. Elle régnait sans partage sur toutes les araignées de Poudlard. Et pourtant 

Et pourtant elle sentait au fond de son cur d'araignée que cette place ne lui convenait pas. 

Elle tenait entre ses deux pattes avant les fil rouge, à présent délié. Elle regrettait le temps où il avait fièrement flotté à sa mandibule.

Le travail de reine lui convenait modérément. Disons qu'elle ne se sentait pas pire qu'une autre, et certainement meilleure que Sh"'s¨hs* l'usurpatrice. 

Mais mener un peuple sédentaire vers un idéal, c'est autrement plus dur que de guider un troupeau de révolutionnaires arme au poing. Déjà, il y a plus de contrainte. Les sédentaires sont moins prêtes à se sacrifier. Il faut nourrir la population, l'éduquer

Toutes sortes de préoccupations qui ennuyaient Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h. Elle, c'était une araignée d'action. L'anneau d'or sur sa mandibule était trop lourd pour pouvoir faire des pirouettes au bout d'un fil.

- Sh^^s¨`! appela-t-elle.

Son ex-aide de camp, nouvelle conseillère royale, s'approcha. 

- Ssss? s'enquit-elle.

- Sss'¨¨¨"sh sh tic tic sh, expliqua Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h. Puis, sans autre forme de procès, elle ôta l'anneau d'or, le remit sans cérémonie à Sh^^s¨` et sauta dans le vide. 

En cours de vol, elle lança un fil solide comme l'acier, qui alla se fixer à un mur et lui fit une liane pour jouer à Tarzan. Puis elle lança un nouveau fil et lâcha le premier, puis un autre et encore un autre

En plein vol elle ressortit son fil rouge des replis de son abdomen et se le fixa fièrement à la mandibule.

Elle était de nouveau Shhs"¨sh¨¨'¨h la Rebelle.

- Ah! cria Ron en faisant un saut en arrière.

Une petite Mangemorte, dont les tâches de rousseur étaient visibles par les trous trop grands de la cagoule, le fusilla du regard.

- Silence! intima Ginny.

- C'est pas ma faute! Une saleté d'araignée vient de me passer sous le nez Là! Encore une fois!

- Si ça l'amuse de te traumatiser râla Ginny. Mais ne fais pas de bruit!

Ils étaient tous les six habillés en Mangemorts. Et ils se dirigeaient à grands pas vers la gueule du loup, l'endroit où se tenaient Voldemort et ses chefs de guerre.

Une folie

- Hep! Vous! lança un grand et large Mangemort. Je croyais vous avoir dit que c'était là-bas, la bataille! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici?

- On a un message urgent pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara un des Serdaigle sans que les autres aient le temps de l'en empêcher.

- Ah, les petits Passemorts, hein? fit le Mangemort en entendant la voix d'adolescent. Les petits protégés à Rodulphus, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont découvert de si important qu'ils prennent l'initiative de demander à Lui parler?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, MacNair! cracha le Serdaigle. Il faut qu'on Lui parle, à Lui seul!

Ron, Ginny et les autres échangèrent des regards consternés. 

- Tout doux, mignon petit Passemort, fit l'autre avec une voix délicieusement menaçante. Réfléchis un peu plus avant de parler à tes supérieurs. Je pensais que Rodulphus vous avait mieux dressé que ça, mais je vois qu'il vous a juste appris quelques tours d'esbrouffe. Il a dû oublier de vous mettre du consistant dans la cervelle.

À l'immense surprise de Ron, ce ne fut pas le Serdaigle tête-brûlé, mais Ginny qui réagit cette fois. Laissant tous les autres scotchés de surprise, elle bondit sur le Mangemort et lui appliqua sa baguette sous la gorge.

- Tu vois, susurra-t-elle (et sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sylverstelle tout à coup) tu es allé un peu trop loin, MacNair. Mes amis et moi, nous n'aimons que modérément qu'on se moque de nous. Maintenant, amène-nous à Lui, ou Il entendra parler de toi. 

Le Mangemort éclata de rire.

- Pas si loupées que ça, finalement, les recrues! Ok, suivez. Je parlerai de toi à ton papa, Sylverstelle. Tu es douée.

Ginny s'abstint sagement de répondre. Ils marchèrent tous à la suite du Mangemort. Ron se pencha discrètement vers le Serdaigle:

- Comment tu savais son nom? chuchota-t-il. 

- J'ai reconnu sa voix, expliqua le garçon. Ma maman travaille au Ministère, elle aussi.

Ron acquiesça et chercha à croiser le regard de Ginny, mais elle regardait droit devant elle. Un sourire de fierté dansait dans ses yeux.

Le sourire ne dura pas.

Il était assis sur un trône de pierre. Ses généraux L'encadraient. Il était tel que dans les souvenirs de Ron.

Pire que la mort. Pire que toutes choses. 

MacNair s'approcha du trône et se pencha vers l'horrible tête blanchâtre de son maître. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. 

Lord Voldemort hocha la tête et une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux rouges.

- Mes chers Passemorts, dit-il d'une voix douce et terrifiante. Approchez. Vous avez une nouvelle à m'apprendre? Une _bonne _nouvelle?

Ron fut pris de tremblements. Voilà où ils en étaient. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que le Serdaigle qui les avait mené jusque là ait une très bonne idée en tête.

Justement, il venait de s'agenouiller:

- Oui, Maître, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour Vous. Mais avant tout, il faut que nous Vous fassions une révélation. C'est quelque chose qui concerne Votre armée et la bataille.

- Je t'écoute, dit Voldemort d'un air intéressé.

- Voilà, fit le garçon, toujours agenouillé et fixant le sol avec obstination. Les Peulards se sont retranchés dans la partie du château où ils ont établi leur forteresse. Il va être difficile d'y pénétrer. En ce moment même, Vos Mangemorts se font décimer parce que la place qu'ils essayent de prendre forme un goulot dans lequel les Peulards leur tirent dessus un par un.

- Je suis au courant, dit Voldemort. Je suis au courant, mais qu'importent quelques serviteurs en moins? Les Peulards sont de toute façon en nombre très inférieur. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, tu peux retourner te battre.

- Non, Maître! Ce que Vous ignorez, c'est ce que les Peulards ont caché dans leur place-forte. Mais moi je le sais, parce que j'ai fait partie de cette école et que j'ai entendu bien des choses.

- Caché, tu dis? le pressa Voldemort. De quoi s'agit-il? Est-ce une arme?

- Oui, Monseigneur. C'est une arme.

- Quel type d'arme?

- La plus terrible, Maître. Il y a là un sortilège capable d'exterminer toute Votre armée. Un des Puissants, forgé aux temps anciens.

Voldemort se dressa sur son trône. Dans le mouvement, sa cape s'écarta et Ron aperçut du sang sur ses habits. Mais le Mage Noir ramena rapidement sa cape et le Gryffondor douta de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Tu mens! cria le Seigneur Ténébreux. Il ne reste aucun Puissant, il ont tous été usités depuis des siècles!

- Celui-là a été retrouvé! couina le Serdaigle. Il était gardé par Albus Dumbledore dans le secret le plus complet, et les élèves l'ont retrouvé, et ils l'ont ramené à l'usage. Ils ne l'ont pas encore lancé parce qu'il leur fait peur, mais ils le feront s'il n'y a plus d'autre espoir! Hermione Granger le fera!

Lord Voldemort porta subitement la main à son flanc gauche, puis la retira comme s'il avait été brûlé. Ron avait très envie de chuchoter quelque chose à Ginny, mais il n'osait pas faire un mouvement.

- Très bien, marmonna le Mage Noir en se laissant retomber dans son trône. Nous allons prendre des mesures en conséquences. Vous six!

Les six faux Passemorts sursautèrent.

- Pour vous féliciter de m'avoir apporté une telle information, je vous instruis d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Vous vous introduirez dans la place-forte des Peulards et vous trouverez le moyen de désamorcer ce sortilège! Le Seigneur Noir compte sur vous!

Tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Ron n'en revenait pas. Non seulement ils étaient encore vivants, mais en plus ils avaient trouvé un moyen de retarder la dernière offensive des Mangemorts! C'était inespéré. 

C'est alors que Ginny, qui se trouvait la plus proche d'une des grandes fenêtres à meneaux, sursauta et émit un petit bruit d'excitation. Voldemort ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à expliquer au jeune Serdaigle, qu'il considérait comme le meneur du groupe, comment désamorcer le sortilège dont il croyait à l'existence. Soudain, Ginny, n'y tenant plus, l'interrompit d'une voix claironnante:

- Seigneur! Nous avions aussi une bonne nouvelle à T'annoncer! 

- Ah, c'est vrai, fit Voldemort en se penchant vers elle. Eh bien, je t'écoute, jeune Passemorte. Elle doit être assurément très bonne, pour que tu oses interrompre ton Maître comme cela.

- Elle l'est, dit Ginny. 

Elle fit un pas, ôta sa cagoule et désigna le parc à l'extérieur de la fenêtre:

- Harry Potter est là, dit-elle.

– fin du chapitre 26 –

La parlotte à Ona:

Mais oui! C'est bien la fin du chapitre! Ah, quelle cruauté Bon, je vous donne une once de courage, je suis motivée pour écrire la fin et je vous jure que, dussé-je ne pas dormir deux nuits de suite, j'écrirai le vingt-septième et dernier chapitre avant la fin du mois!

Enfin, avant la fin du prochain mois, parce qu'on est le 31 et que j'ai pas l'intention de l'écrire en une journée, mais avant la fin de l'autre mois qui vient là, quoi. C'est clair?

Allez, j'avoue, j'étais un peu démotivée. J'ai pas arrêté de douter tout au long de ce chapitre, je me disais: C'est vraiment trop nul, je vais devoir tout recommencer depuis le début Si ça se trouve, c'est le cas, c'est vraiment trop nul, mais ce qui compte c'est d'avancer, alors je ne reviendrai pas dessus (sauf si bien sûr je reçois plusieurs kilos d'insultes et des menaces de mort, auquel cas je reverrai peut-être ce chapitre avec intérêt, mais bon).

En tout cas, je l'affirme haut et fort à tous les courageux petits inconscients âgés de moins de dix-sept ans qui arrivent encore à finir leurs devoirs le soir et à relire leur cours une fois à la veille du contrôle: bon courage! Tout ça change l'année prochaine! La terminale, c'est vraiment de la merde et j'avais raison de m'inquiéter (cf ma bio, agrémentée d'un joli petit mot écrit un certain 3 septembre 2003) parce que, comme vous le voyez, elle a même réussi à m'ôter l'envie d'écrire! Youpi!

Mais je finirai cette fic! Je le crie haut et fort: JE FINIRAI CETTE FIC! Tu vois, Epayss, et vous tous, vous voyez, c'est dit, j'irai au bout, et je m'efforcerai de ne pas trahir l'esprit dans lequel j'ai travaillé depuis tous ces mois. 

L'échiquier est en place, les pions avancent. Il est temps à présent d'attaquer (lol, quel jeu de mots!) le chapitre ultime (il y aura sûrement un épilogue) et la bataille pour le quatrième âge de la Terre du Milieu.

Oups, j'ai mélangé!

Ona


	28. La fin de toutes choses

****

Chapitre 27: La fin de toutes choses

Harry sortit du cercle de lumière et fit trois pas dans une boue épaisse. Toute l'herbe du parc avait disparu. De profonds trous étaient creusés dans la terre trempée, semblables à des trous d'obus. Peut-être en étaient-ce.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui. Et il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

La ruine. Le feu et le sang. Le deuil.

Pourquoi cela lui rappelait-il quelque chose? Il avait déjà vu cela.

Rien n'était plus. Poudlard n'était plus. Rien qu'un grand cadavre dont la silhouette brisée se détachait sur fond de soleil couchant. Un château détruit, anéantit.

Derrière son dos, Sirius franchit la porte de lumière. Il s'immobilisa, frappé lui aussi par le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à sa vue.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à fit-il.

- Elle m'avait montré ça, dit Harry d'une voix cassée.

- Quoi?

- Elle me l'avait montré il y a bien longtemps Je m'en rappelle. Elle avait dit que c'était un des avenirs possibles. Ça devait dépendre de mon choix. 

- Quel choix? demanda Sirius.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. Au fait, où était Morgane? Elle avait passé la porte en même temps que lui Et où était Rogue? Il était passé bien avant eux

Les fantômes pénétraient dans le monde réel par la porte de lumière. Ils étaient des dizaines à passer à chaque instant. Ils s'accumulaient dans le parc dévasté, excités à l'idée de la bataille et d'être enfin utiles à quelque chose. Harry s'écarta pour les laisser passer. 

Il trébucha sur quelques chose. D'étendu par terre. Un corps sans vie.

- Rogue c'est Rogue! Sirius!

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? fit son parrain en se laissant tomber à genoux auprès de lui. Pousse-toi, laisse-moi voir sa tête. 

L'ancien professeur de potion gisait sur le ventre, la tête dans la boue. Aucune blessure n'était visible sur son corps. Quand ils le retournèrent, ses yeux étaient fermés et son teint encore plus cireux que d'habitude, ce qui lui donnait l'air transparent. Il ne respirait pas. 

- C'est pas vrai! s'écria Sirius (et une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda si cette exclamation était de la panique ou de la joie. Une fraction de seconde seulement.) Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver? Il pétait la forme il y a quelques instants!

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Je ne comprends pas. Et je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard. 

C'était trop tard, il le savait. Il le savait avec cette même acuité dont Morgane lui avait toujours prédit l'existence, et dont il se découvrait doté en ce moment amer. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour Rogue, et même s'il l'avait toujours haï cette perte le remplissait d'affliction. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il continua à parler:

- Et pourtant, j'essaye, Sirius, dit-il en regardant ailleurs. Tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire, tous les indices qu'elle a pu me donner, je les retourne dans ma tête. Et je ne m'explique pas

- Harry murmura Sirius.

Mais le garçon ne lui prêta pas attention. Sa voix se brisa à nouveau tandis que son regard remontait vers le château dévasté.

- Je ne m'explique pas comment toutes ces catastrophes ont pu arriver pendant mes quelques heures d'absence, ni pourquoi Rogue est mort ni pourquoi Morgane a disparu. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tant d'autre choses se sont produites. Mais en cet, instant, ce que je sais 

Il se mit debout, poings levés. Le soleil finissait de se noyer au loin dans les montagnes, englouti par la ligne hachée de l'horizon. On aurait cru que les ruines de Poudlard baignaient dans une mer de sang.

- C'EST QUE CE SOIR IL VA PAYER! hurla Harry au ciel et à la terre.

- Harry, ma tê

- Sirius!

Le garçon s'agenouilla à côté de son parrain, qui s'était écroulé à son tour. En proie à la panique, il chercha la cause du malaise. Il entrouvrit sa veste pour lui donner de l'air, chercha son pouls. L'homme respirait. Il était dans un profond sommeil, proche du coma. Harry essaya de réfléchir à une formule pour le ranimer. 

Mais avant qu'il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, cela le prit lui aussi. La douleur s'abattit sur lui, sans avertissement, sans échappatoire. Un instant, il n'y avait rien. La seconde d'après, il hurlait. 

C'était comme si on l'avait enterré vivant sous des tonnes de terre et de roche. Tout son corps était écrasé par un poids immense. Sa tête, son cerveau était tenu par une main de fer qui comprimait, comprimait, comprimait 

Jusqu'à exploser. Et tout s'effaça.

- Harry Potter est là, dit Ginny. 

Elle jeta sa cagoule aux pieds de Voldemort. Celui-ci s'était dressé sur son trône. Ses doigts semblables à des araignées blanchâtres étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs.

- Que dis-tu? cria-t-il. Harry Potter est mort, idiote! Mort et enterré depuis des lustres! Ce sont mes fidèles Passemorts qui l'ont éliminé le soir où Mais, comment as-tu pu te glisser parmi eux? Vous! cria-t-il à trois grands et larges Mangemorts. Emparez-vous d'elle!

- MAINTENANT! hurla Ron de toute la puissance de sa terreur. 

Les six faux Passemorts firent glisser de leurs manches les glands qu'ils y gardaient précieusement. Avec un unisson parfait, ils les jetèrent au sol en criant: "QG de la résistance!"

Devant Lord Voldemort et ses serviteurs médusés, il ne resta qu'un petit nuage de fumée violette qui s'estompa rapidement.

- Des traîtres! hurla Voldemort. C'étaient des traîtres! Vous avez laissé parvenir six traîtres jusqu'au moi! Je suis TRES MÉCONTENT!!!

Puis il descendit de son trône, passa devant les Mangemorts qui s'aplatissaient face à sa rage et s'approcha de la fenêtre. 

Tout ce qui était visible dans le parc, c'étaient les habituels trous creusés par les maléfices et la boue rougeâtre sous le soleil mourant. Quelque part du côté de l'ancienne cabane du demi-géant, il y avait un vague nuage grisâtre, sans doute un lambeau d'un ancien sortilège de protection à présent à la dérive. 

Lord Voldemort fit demi-tour et revint à son trône:

- Tous les Potter sont morts depuis longtemps. Tous! Ils ne viendront jamais, jamais, jamais plus me défier!

Puis il marqua une pause, car malgré sa folie profonde son cerveau était d'une intelligence et d'une sophistication hors du commun. 

- Cette morveuse n'avait pas l'air de bluffer, dit-il à voix haute. Elle aura pris ses désirs pour des réalités. Crabbe! Nott! cria-t-il. Prenez chacun une division d'êtres des Sommets et allez donner à ces résistants la leçon qu'ils méritent! On ne trompe pas Lord Voldemort impunément!

Harry s'attendait presque à découvrir un paysage vaste, gris et vide, et son propre corps aussi consistant qu'un Patronus quand il s'éveilla. La douleur s'était calmée, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était encore dix fois au-dessus du seuil du supportable, mais Harry déversait presque inconsciemment des masses de magie puisées dans son environnement pour étouffer la douleur. 

Il se redressa dans le no-man's-land du parc de Poudlard et regarda autour de lui. 

Il faisait nuit noire. 

- Sirius! chuchota-t-il, la gorge serrée. Pourvu que

Sa baguette était dans sa poche, heureusement. Il en alluma l'extrémité et chercha son parrain. Il gisait à un mètre de là. 

- Mort? murmura Harry sans vouloir le croire. Il chercha la pouls de l'homme, mais il était inexistant. Il voulut le soigner, le secouer, l'appeler Fébrile, tremblant comme une feuille sous la douleur physique et morale, il s'agitait vainement pour ramener l'homme à la vie. 

Mais le corps de Sirius était déjà froid et raidi par la mort. Il n'était plus de ce monde. Il était passé ailleurs.

Et Harry était bien placé savoir à quoi ressemblait cet ailleurs.

Il se mit à sangloter:

- Non, Sirius. Pas toi. On venait juste de revenir Bon sang, pourquoi toi et pas moi? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant? Je vais retourner te chercher? Et une fois revenu, tu t'effondreras à nouveau, et ça recommencera? 

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était sans lune. Entre deux nuages filandreux, on distinguait les étoiles. Là-bas, quelque part à l'Ouest, la constellation du Grand Chien s'était couchée depuis plusieurs semaines. Sirius la brillante était passée sous l'horizon. Il songea avec désespoir que pour lui, elle ne reparaîtrait jamais.

C'était trop. Trop de souffrances. Trop de douleur. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, mais Sirius était mort et sans une certaine personne cela ne serait jamais, jamais arrivé.

Une transparence grisâtre attira son attention. La foule innombrable des fantômes attendait patiemment à proximité. La porte de lumière invoquée par Rogue s'était refermée. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il était trop tard pour retourner au pays des Morts.

- Très bien, grogna Harry. Il y a une chose qui aurait dû être faite il y a bien longtemps. Je regrette seulement qu'il ait fallu tant de morts et de souffrance avant de l'accomplir.

Il se tourna face à son armée:

- MORTS! cria-t-il. Montrez-moi à présent quels sont vos pouvoirs, si vous en avez! Il y a un Sorcier au nom souillé, aux mains inondées de sang! IL EST À MOI! En revanche, tous ses serviteurs sont à abattre! À L'ATTAQUE!

Les fantômes levèrent leurs poings bien haut vers le ciel noir. Leur cris de guerre, malgré leurs voix qui se réduisaient à un chuchotement, était soutenu par tant de bouches qu'il monta vers le ciel comme le roulement de tonnerre de la fin du monde.

Et cette fin du monde là, Harry s'en fichait. Au contraire, il la désirait. Tandis que son armée courait sur ses talons en direction du château, une seule pensée résonnait à son esprit.

__

Tuer Voldemort.

Hermione pleurait presque de désespoir. Cinquante-trois. Ils étaient cinquante-trois survivants. Et Ron, Ginny et tant d'autres étaient perdus. Perdus. 

Elle se laissa tomber sur le carrelage glacé et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait envie de rester là jusqu'à la fin. Plus rien n'était important à présent. Ils s'étaient battus en vain. 

Elle se rappelait confusément les premiers jours de l'invasion. Dumbledore étant comme mort de l'avis général, c'était à McGonagall qu'était revenue la charge de défendre le château. Après avoir regroupé tous les élèves sans exception dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle (choisie au hasard parmi les quatre et protégée par les magies des professeurs), elle avait mené tous les adultes de Poudlard dans un combat désespéré à un contre dix. Aucun élève n'avait plus jamais revu de professeur. On racontait qu'ils avaient causé d'immenses dommages aux rangs de l'ennemi, mais on ignorait si certains avaient été capturés vivants. La plupart étaient certainement morts. Hermione songea avec tristesse au minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui lui avait un jour mis cent-douze sur cent à un examen de Sortilèges. Cette époque lui paraissait bien lointaine, comme partie d'une autre vie. 

Et puis il y avait eu les géants. Ron était allé au péril de sa vie porter la pierre à Hagrid. Celui-ci l'avait assuré qu'ils arriveraient en une dizaine de jours. Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus? Et lui, Hagrid, où était-il passé? Sans doute s'était-il joint aux professeurs et avait-il causé bien du soucis avec son parapluie rose et ses poings puissants, avant de s'effondrer sous les coups de sortilèges bien trop élaborés. Hermione s'aperçut avec abattement qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

Peut-être, quelque part, regrettait-elle amèrement de s'être mêlée à cette histoire. Peut-être qu'une part d'elle-même pensait qu'elle aurait dû obéir à ses parents. Ne jamais remettre les pieds à Poudlard. 

Trop de souffrances.

Et puis elle leva les yeux, et ce fut pour voir s'envoler une partie de son désespoir, car Ron, Ginny et quatre élèves venaient d'appraître dans la pièce.

- Ron! Ginny! cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers eux.

Elle sauta au cou du garçon en riant entre ses larmes et fit un tour complet en l'entraînant, avant de serrer Ginny à son tour, à l'étouffer. D'autres personnes avaient accouru pour les accueillir avec joie et entendre leurs explications sur le miracle qui les avait fait en réchapper. 

- C'est grâce aux glands, expliqua Ron. On avait tous encore le nôtre sur nous. On s'en était assuré avant d'y aller.

Hermione sourit, ayant complètement refoulé le désespoir de l'instant précédent. Elle se souvint du jour où ils avaient découvert ces glands miraculeux. C'était avec Harry, il y avait bien, bien longtemps Ron et elle étaient retournés en chercher depuis, mais il y avait eu à peine de quoi en donner un à chacun. Ils avaient tous reçu l'instruction de le garder jusqu'au moment le plus extrême, ce gland merveilleux qui permettait de transplaner au sein de Poudlard. Dommage qu'il ne permette pas de s'enfuir du château

- Avant d'aller où? demandèrent les gens à Ron et aux autres. Vous avez fait quoi. 

- Pourquoi vous êtes déguisés en Mangemorts? remarqua quelqu'un d'observateur.

Ils avaient tous enlevé leurs cagoules, mais les robes noires étaient très reconnaissables. 

Ron se mit à raconter l'histoire. Il jetait de temps à autres des petits coups d'il furieux à sa sur, sans qu'Hermione puisse en deviner la raison. Au cours du récit, il demanda son nom au Serdaigle génial baratiné Lord Voldemort avec art, et s'appelait Bleys Raven. Il fut félicité par les cinq faux Passemorts et porté en triomphe. 

Mais lorsqu'arriva la fin du récit, tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny avec des regards accusateurs. Ils attendaient avec colère de savoir pourquoi elle s'était démasquée et avait tout fait rater. Mais elle voulut garder le silence, se contentant de dire:

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- De quoi? demanda Ron d'un ton étrangement calme. Harry Potter, c'est ça? Tu l'as vu revenir d'entre les morts?

Le cur d'Hermione fit un bond. Si seulement c'était vrai

Mais Ginny s'obstina à fixer le sol, l'air buté:

- Je sais que vous refuserez de me croire, alors à quoi bon? Mais Harry était là, et il va venir. Il ne peut pas disparaître encore, alors qu'on s'est battus tout ce temps sans lui.

- Hé, Weasley, Harry Potter est mort! lança Bleys, échauffé par son récent succès. On aimerait tous qu'il soit là de nouveau, pour casser sa figure à ce vampire de Vous-Savez-Qui comme il l'a fait bébé, mais c'est fini. Il faut qu'on compte sur nous-même, pas sur un fantôme. 

Ginny le regarda calmement. Elle avait l'air d'une montagne, inébranlable. Hermione ne put se retenir de sentir un brin de foi s'attacher à cette assurance.

Oui, si seulement

Bleys Raven avait peut-être raison. Peut-être les résistants ne pouvaient-ils pas compter sur un fantôme.

En revanche, peut-être auraient-ils pu compter sur dix mille. Ils auraient été plus sûrs de gagner. 

La foule des morts entra comme une marée et balaya tout sur son passage. Bêtes monstrueuses, êtres des Sommets et créatures de l'ombre et de la magie noire furent emportés par une vague géante qui alla se fracasser sur le mur du fond de la salle de bataille. Quand la vague se retira, il ne restait aucune trace des combattants qui avaient été emportés. 

Mais ce qui réjouit particulièrement les Morts, ce furent les Détraqueurs. Ils les attaquèrent avec une sauvagerie hors du commun. Les monstres se trouvèrent sans défense, comme devant une ras-de-marée de Patronus. Harry n'osait pas en croire ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait espéré une telle efficacité.

Et lui marchait en avant. Il laissait les créatures aux mains des fantômes. Ce dont il avait à s'occuper à son tour, c'étaient les humains.

Le premier Mangemort le vit arriver avec une surprise dont il n'eut jamais le temps de se remettre. Harry le balaya comme un tas de poussière. Le corps sans vie tomba à terre avec un bruit mat.

Le second Mangemort attaqua sans attendre, mais la magie de Harry envoya promener son maléfice, et lui avec. Il se fracassa contre un mur et ne se releva pas. On put entendre très nettement le bruit de ses os broyés. 

Le troisième Mangemort le reconnut en même temps qu'il le reconnut. C'était Goyle, le père du larbin de Drago Malefoy, et un serviteur dévoué de Lord Voldemort bien que faisant partie de ceux qui avaient échappé à la prison. Il voulut crier "Potter!". Le claquement sec du sortilège lui coupa la voix en même temps que la vie.

Le quatrième, le cinquième et le sixième tombèrent sur Harry alors qu'il tournait à un angle. Il créa une onde de choc qui en assoma deux et étourdit le troisième. Il brisa sa baguette en deux, puis le saisit par le col et le secoua pour le réveiller. 

- Où EST VOLDEMORT? beugla-t-il sans autre manières. Où EST CE FILS DE COGNARD? QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ICI?

Le Mangemort tenta un ricanement, mais Harry lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre. Il le paralysait fermement de toute sa magie, tout en le soulevant bien haut par le col. Le Mangemort balbutia:

- Tu reviens trop tard, Potty Tous morts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuera toi aussi!

- NON, ILS NE SONT PAS TOUS MORTS! JE NE SUIS RESTÉ PARTI QUE QUELQUES HEURES, ILS NE PEUVENT PAS ETRE TOUS MORTS EN SI PEU DE TEMPS! Où SONT LES SURVIVANTS?

Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que les heures ne concordaient pas. Il avait été emmené par Sirius dans le monde des Morts au milieu de la nuit et était revenu au crépuscule. Plus les heures qu'il avait passées dans un semi-coma, il s'était donc déroulé au moins vingt-quatre heures depuis le début de l'attaque.

Pouvaient-ils vraiment être tous morts? N'avaient-ils pas résisté? Où étaient les professeurs? Et Hermione, avec sa main merveilleuse, se serait-elle laissée abattre? Et les autres, ils avaient tous leurs baguettes!

Mais peut-être avaient-ils été pris dans leur sommeil, sans s'apercevoir de rien

Harry rejeta le corps disloqué du Mangemort au loin. L'énergie brute battait dans ses tempes et obscurcissait son raisonnement. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose: cette attaque qui l'avait jeté dans le coma, ce coup qui avait été mortel à Sirius et à Rogue, ce n'était pas un maléfice de Voldemort. Il y avait un poids énorme sur ses épaules, et seule la magie l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Confusément, il sentait ce que c'était.

La fatigue

Morgane s'éveilla en hurlant dans le noir total. Cette douleur, cette douleur dans tout son corps Comme si chacune de ses cellules explosait en une gerbe de sang

Elle était allongée. Dans le noir. Elle se débattit contre la douleur et se cogna la tête contre une surface dure.

Des larmes coulaient dans son cou tandis que la douleur physique s'apaisait pour être remplacée peu à peu par la douleur morale. Elle n'avait pas à être là, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle était morte

Et il y avait quatre murs autour d'elle. Un plafond à quelques centimètres de son crâne. Elle était enfermée dans le noir. Terrifiée. Elle s'aperçut avec horreur et confusion qu'elle manquait d'air. 

Elle se débattit encore plus fort. La crainte et l'horreur oppressaient ses poumons. À chaque mouvement, elle se cognait un membre. Elle se mit à frapper, frapper comme une démente. Des chocs sourds lui répondaient. 

En même temps que sa force s'épuisait, sa conscience se frayait un chemin pour émerger à la surface de son cerveau. Elle se souvenait 

Il y avait eu Harry le monde des Morts la porte

Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle avait fait appel à une magie qu'elle pensait perdue Elle avait demandé

Oui, elle avait demandé à être _ramenée._

Ses poings dégoulinants de sang fracassèrent le plafond en bois. Elle retira confusément les morceaux pour s'ouvrir un passage, et une avalanche de terre lui tomba dessus. 

Elle cria, en même temps que le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait s'envolait. Son cri étouffé par les kilos de terre et de cailloux se perdit. Il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Personne ne viendrait à son secours.

Sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Un voile noir occultait ses yeux et bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Ses ongles grattèrent la terre

Un filet d'air se glissa entre les mottes de terre. Ses mains grattèrent dans le vide. Elle aspira tout l'oxygène qu'elle trouvait et avala des quantités de boue. Mais elle vivait. 

Infligeant un dernier effort à son corps torturé, elle poussa de toutes ses forces et se redressa en position assise. Sa tête et son buste passèrent à travers la terre qui dégringola autour de ses jambes. Elle tira et poussa dans tous les sens et finit de retirer son corps de cet horrible trou.

Il faisait nuit sur Poudlard. Le château était presque entièrement détruit.

Morgane fit un pas sur ses jambes flageolantes et la tête lui tourna. Elle s'appuya sur un objet providentiel et, quand ses yeux virent clair à nouveau, elle découvrit de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était une simple planche de bois sur laquelle était gravé à la va-vite:

__

Morgane Wakewage

? ? 1980 - 24 mars 1996

Tuée en combattant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en duel.

Repose en paix.

Morgane donna un coup de poing dans le panneau de bois, qui s'inclina mais ne tomba pas. Elle bourra de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans la boue, puis continua encore à s'acharner dessus à l'aide de la magie, si bien qu'il n'en resta plus que des éclats dispersés. Tout en frappant, elle criait: 

- Ils m'ont enterrée! Ah les salauds! Ils m'ont crue morte, hein? Mais Il ne m'a pas eue, Il ne m'a pas eue! Je suis revenue! Ah, Morgane Wakewage est morte, pas vrai? Eh bien vous allez voir! Je ne resterai pas Celle qui Éveille à jamais! Désormais

Elle se tourna face au château où, elle le savait, attendait celui dont elle avait juré la perte depuis bien longtemps.

- le Dernier des Potter est de retour!

Pour l'heure, Harry était surtout occupé à combattre. Les septièmes, huitième, neuvième, dixième et onzième Mangemorts arrivèrent en même temps, et il eut à se battre comme un lion. Mais malgré toutes les fatigues et les douleurs, la magie le soutenait et l'accompagnait dans tous ses efforts. Du moment qu'il le voulait, il était invincible.

Il en était à son dix-septième meurtre quand il pénétra dans la pièce où siégeait Lord Voldemort. Il balaya rapidement les six serviteurs qui se trouvaient là et s'approcha à grands pas du trône, qui lui présentait son dos

Il le contourna, prêt à bondir

Le trône était vide. Voldemort était ailleurs.

Il se retourna pour regarder dans toute la salle, et c'est alors que le Mage Noir tomba sur son dos et lui attrapa la cou. Tous deux roulèrent à terre, encore et encore et encore et encore Un nombre incalculable de fois. Harry se relançait sans cesse avec la magie, espérant faire lâcher prise à l'autre, mais son ennemi lui étreignait la gorge comme s'il avait voulu lui arracher la tête à mains nues. Alors Harry cessa de tourner, se releva à genoux et projeta Voldemort par-dessus son épaule. Le Sorcier fut obligé de lâcher prise et retomba dix mètres plus loin, sur ses pieds.

- Tu es devenu très, très puissant, Potter siffla-t-il comme un serpent furieux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses aller aussi loin sur le chemin de la toute-puissance. Pour un peu tu aurais pu me rattraper dommage que je doive te tuer avant!

Harry évita le coup qui fusa derrière lui et fit effondrer un mur. Il cria à son tour:

- Je suis déjà plus puissant que toi Tom! 

L'emploi du vrai prénom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla le déstabiliser plus que toute la puissance de Harry. Il retint son attaque une fraction de seconde de trop, que le garçon mit à profit pour lui porter un coup. Les magies d'attaque et de défense se rencontrant produisirent un bruit de fracas digne de la plus terrible des tempêtes. Voldemort recula d'un pas.

- En fait, Potter, lança-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu son ton de sarcasmes habituel, je t'ai trouvé bien absent ces derniers temps Où étais-tu passé pendant que tes chers amis défendaient chèrement leur peau? Tu sais que tu leur a manqué?

- J'étais parti chercher des alliés que même tes sales Détraqueurs n'ont pu combattre, Tom, dit Harry avec un plaisir tout particulier. Tes Mangemorts ne t'ont pas raconté? Peut-être parce qu'aucun n'a survécu. J'imagine que tu as été surpris de me voir arriver?

- Ça oui, dit Voldemort en envoyant un nouveau coup puissant. Surtout après tout ce temps d'absence. Je désespérais de te voir revenir. Un mois, c'est tout de même long

Harry fut tellement choqué qu'il oublia sa garde; le coup n'atteignit heureusement pas son cur, ou il l'aurait arraché, mais il passa suffisament près pour lui déboîter l'épaule. Il tomba à genoux en poussant un cri.

- Eh bien, Potter, déjà fini? ricana Voldemort en se rapprochant. 

Harry serrait les dents pour ne plus crier. Il avait horriblement mal. En plus, la vieille douleur à sa cicatrice commençait à se réveiller, de même que la plaie du poignard qui l'avait transpercé. Il savait qu'il lui fallait réemboîter son épaule, mais il ignorait comment. Avant toute chose, tenir Voldemort à distance. Il projeta un coup au ras du sol et découvrit avec plaisir que le Sorcier protégeait mal cette partie. La coup transperça toutes ses protections et lui brisa les rotules.

- Fichu bâtard! grogna le Mage Noir en tombant à son tour. Il aspira aussitôt la magie ambiante pour réparer son organisme, et Harry sentit les particules de l'air qui se transformaient en magie noire, comme il l'avait déjà fait en ce lointain jour d'été où ils s'étaient affrontés à Durmstrang. Sentant que c'était important, il entreprit aussitôt d'empêcher cette transformation, quelle que soit l'énergie que ça lui coûte. Il savait confusément que c'était le seul moyen de priver Voldemort d'une partie de ses ressources. 

Dans le même effort, il supplia la Vieille Magie de le servir encore une fois. Il ignorait comment réparer son épaule, mais s'il donnait une petite secousse comme ça

Il sentit qu'elle revenait en place et que la douleur s'atténuait. Maintenant toujours Voldemort dans un filet étroit de langues de magie entrelacées, il se releva d'un bond et aggripa l'air de ses doigts. Il sentait la magie pulser, il sentait sa propre puissance, il _savait_

Voldemort se releva à son tour et avança d'un pas menaçant. Ses robes volaient en lui donnant l'air d'une tempête en approche. Ses narines étaient dilatées par la fureur.

Tous deux frappèrent quasiment à l'unisson. Leurs coups se rencontrèrent et fusèrent dans tous les sens. Harry réitéra, plusieurs fois, et tout en frappant il serrait son filet, pour oppresser l'ennemi Il serrait

Voldemort avançait plus vite à présent. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois pas Deux Ne pas reculer, serrer

Tout se passa alors très vite. Alors que Harry lançait un nouveau coup de magie pure, brutale, salvatrice, Voldemort leva son poing et le frappa au ventre. 

C'était un coup absolument dépourvu de magie. C'était aussi un coup très violent. Mais c'était surtout une attaque contre laquelle Harry n'avait pas dressé de défenses. Toute sa stratégie s'était basée sur la magie. 

Le poing atteignit son plexus solaire et le jeta à terre. Tous ses filets se résorbèrent et il n'y eut plus que la douleur, quand les mains fouineuses de Voldemort entrèrent dans sa tête. Il fut incapable de réagir quand il les sentit farfouiller à la recherche d'un point vital, un point où il leur suffirait d'appuyer

En passant, elles répandirent une traînée de magie noire, sale. Celle-ci coula en Harry et le terrassa encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas lutter

La magie noire atteignit un certain point de son cerveau, qui avait été autrefois verrouillé, et dans sa rage de détruire elle envoya voler toutes les serrures. Une chose qui n'avait pas été entièrement purgée se libéra.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds en hurlant comme un dément. Sous la poussée, Voldemort fut chassé de sa tête sans avoir pu porter le coup fatal. Les yeux de Harry se fixèrent sur le ciel, sa bouche laissa échapper des flots de cris qui n'avaient rien d'humain, ses mains se contractèrent sur du vide et le serrèrent jusqu'à le tuer. Il brûlait, brûlait d'une flamme noire comme l'âme de son ennemi, une flamme qu'il avait volée

Il projeta des tourbillons. Il enserra Voldemort dans un étau de feu tel que toutes ses protections fondirent les unes après les autres. Il le cribla de petits coups qui jaillirent de toutes parts pour le surcharger. Il ne lui laissa aucune retraite. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête: Tuer. _Tuer_. 

Mais Voldemort aussi avait cette puissance à sa disposition. Il bondit pour le saisir à bras-le-corps, et tous deux se serrèrent de toutes leurs forces surhumaines, avec une pression qui aurait disloqué n'importe quel autre être vivant. Ils luttèrent ainsi, chacun sous l'emprise d'une magie plus que puissante. Leurs magies étaient pratiquement équilibrées. Si rien ne se produisait

Une pierre jaillit de nulle part et frappa Voldemort au crâne. Aussitôt, il perdit toute sa concentration et Harry lui fondit dessus avec la violence d'un oiseau de proie, fois mille. Un cri retentit:

- Harry, pas comme ça! _Réveille-toi!_

C'était une voix de fille. Qui avait crié? Et qui était ce Harry à qui elle s'adressait? Il n'y avait plus de Harry, seulement un mage noir qui attaquait un autre mage noir et cherchait à l'éradiquer à tout prix.

- _Harry Potter, tu es toi-même!_ scanda Morgane. 

Toute la magie noire de Harry quitta son être pour se jeter sur son ennemi, qu'elle engloutit. Harry reprit possession de son cerveau et fut un peu surpris de découvrir qu'il s'en était absenté un moment. 

Il chercha à voir Morgane et la découvrit près d'un mur, à sa droite, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Voldemort était en position de faiblesse. Il fallait porter le coup fatal.

Il attira des quantités de magie à lui et frappa.

Voldemort disparût. 

Il ne mourut pas. Il n'y eût pas de sang. Il s'évapora dans l'air.

Harry mit un moment pour laisser s'épancher toute la puissance qu'il avait accumulée dans ses membres, puis il se tourna vers Morgane:

- Je l'ai fit-il, mais elle l'interrompit:

- Crétin! Sombre crétin! hurla-t-elle.

Elle vint se planter face à lui et frappa son torse avec ses petits poings. Harry ne ressentit absolument aucune douleur, comme si elle passait à travers.

- Espèce d'imbécile! hurlait-elle d'une voix hystérique. Il est parti, stupide! Il s'est tiré! Tu comprends ça? Il a transplané! Tu lui as donné tellement de magie noire qu'il a réussi à détruire les derniers restes de protection de ce château! Il peut transplaner à sa guise maintenant! Il peut réapparaître n'importe où!

Elle était vraiment petite, songea Harry avec surprise en voyant qu'elle continuait à frapper inutilement au niveau de son torse. Et elle était couverte de boue des pieds à la tête, comme si elle avait rampé par terre Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, dégoûtants Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas réapparue au même endroit que lui, et c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus morte.

- Tu as rescussité! fit-il avec joie.

Morgane s'arrêta de frapper sous la surprise.

- Oui, dit-elle. Ça a marché. Tu a écouté ce que je t'ai dit? ajouta-t-elle avec humeur.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas réapparue au même endroit que nous? demanda Harry sans écouter sa question.

- J'ai rescussité dans mon cercueil! cria-t-elle. Pour ça aussi quelqu'un va payer! Je me suis débattue pendant un temps fou pour sortir, de là, j'ai failli mourir de nouveau!

La remarque aurait pu être cocasse, mais le moment n'était pas venu de rire. Harry venait de se remémorer le corps sans vie de Sirius, et ce souvenir douloureux amenait une autre question:

- Morgane, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Rogue et Sirius sont morts à peine sortis de la porte? Et pourquoi nous on est toujours en vie?

Elle s'écarta d'un pas et le regarda d'en dessous ses cheveux emmêlés et terreux. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de prévoir s'il allait comprendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Les distorsions temporelles, répondit-elle.

- Quoi? 

- Les distorsions temporelles. Rogue est parti quelques semaines, et il est resté absent huit mois. Nous ne sommes restés que quelques heures, mais pour les vivants un mois s'est écoulé. 

- Non bégaya Harry. Un mois? Je croyais qu'il mentait Qui va-t-il rester après tout ce temps?

- Écoute, dit très vite Morgane, j'ignore qui est encore en vie, mais il faut retrouver Voldemort très vite. Dans son état, il n'a pas pu transplaner bien loin. Il est forcément encore à Poudlard.

Harry la regarda avec attention. 

- Tu n'as pas changé, même après une mort et une résurrection, observa-t-il. Tu connais toujours des choses apprises on ne sait comment, et tu trouves toujours le moyen de m'épater.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde qu'il en avait aussi le pouvoir, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé dans le passé comment elle avait accès à toutes ces connaissances. Pourtant, cette fois, elle déclara:

- Chacun ses petits talents. Moi je te mène à la guerre, toi tu te bats. Et maintenant, retrouve-nous cette enflure de mage noir rapidement, et renvoie-le en enfer!

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il étendit ses filets à une très grande distance et découvrit un point qui pulsait de magie noire. _Là-bas._

Il attrapa le poignet de Morgane pour l'emmener avec elle et, comme elle l'avait fait jadis avec lui et Ron, cet acte de Vieille magie qu'il était impossible de réaliser à quiconque d'autre qu'eux deux, transplana en l'emmenant.

Elle avait dit vrai. Transplaner dans Poudlard était devenu possible. 

Ils réapparurent dans un couloir obscur qui débouchait sur grande pièce éclairée. L'autre extrémité du couloir était obstruée avec de grandes quantités de pierres entassées et, il le sentait, de sortilèges. La salle dont il apercevait l'aspect avait été victime de la même réorganisation que tout le reste du château, mais au contraire des autres lieux qui était pillés et détruits, celle-ci avait été réaménagée en une sorte de squatt luxueux. Entre les tapis, fauteuils et couvertures récupérés partout ailleurs, on reconnaissait encore l'ameublement en deux teintes caractéristique d'une Salle Commune. Ils étaient chez les Serdaigle.

Harry resta prudemment caché car il savait que Voldemort était dans ce lieu. Mais en jetant de petits coups d'il, il réussit à déterminer la situation. 

Tous les survivants étaient là. Son cur bondit de joie en reconnaissant Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, les jumeaux, Dean et Angelina Johnson. Pour les autres, il chercherait plus tard, mais il était surtout intéressé par celui qui se tenait face à cette mare d'élèves. 

Lord Voldemort avait l'air hirsute et épuisé. Ses capes pendaient de travers, certaines étaient en lambeaux. Cinquante-huit élèves braquaient cinquante-huit baguettes vengeresses sur lui. 

Mais ce qui fit une drôle d'impression à Harry, ce fut de reconnaître la fille qu'il tenait en otage. Il serrait sa nuque avec l'un de ses avant-bras, tandis que de l'autre il braquait sa baguette sur sa tempe. 

C'était Cho.

Harry sentit ses tripes remuer en la voyant en telle position. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à elle récemment – tout s'était précipité, et le jour où elle avait perdu la tête sous ses yeux semblait bien loin. Mais en cet instant, elle paraissait si faible, sous les grosses pattes abjectes de Voldemort, et en même temps si fière, si farouche Il ne savait plus. 

- N'avancez plus! lança le Mage Noir, d'une voix où il ne restait que des traces de son ancien pouvoir envoûteur. N'avancez plus ou je la tue! 

- Tue-la, dit Ron d'une voix forte, et tu perds tout ce qui te garde en vie. Fais cela et tu verras comme nous savons nous servir de nos baguettes.

- Je suis bien plus fort que vous tous réunis, fanfaronna Voldemort. 

Il y eut des murmures dans l'assemblée. Certains semblaient plutôt d'accord avec ce dernier point.

- Ne l'écoutez pas! lança Ron. Il n'y a aucun de ses serviteurs ici! On peut l'avoir!

- Et même si on ne le tue pas, ajouta Ginny, c'est Harry qui le fera.

Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Harry ignorait comment elle pouvait savoir qu'il était de retour, mais il semblait évident que personne ne partageait son point de vue. Voldemort sauta sur cette occasion de les couvrir de sarcasmes:

- Harry? Pauvre idiote, Harry Potter est mort depuis des semaines! Il était le seul qui aurait peut-être pu m'abattre, et comme vous le constatez c'est moi qui l'ai battu le premier!

La foule remua, mal à l'aise. Morgane se pencha à l'oreille de Harry:

- Ce n'est pas normal. Ce qu'il fait là est tout à fait illogique, il s'expose inutilement. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication, il a transplané ici au hasard et maintenant il n'a plus assez de forces pour repartir.

- Lord Voldemort ne fait jamais rien au hasard, répliqua Harry. 

Puis il se concentra. Même à cette distance, il lui était possible d'atteindre le Mage Noir. Il s'imagina dans sa tête. Brûlante, brûlante, songea-t-il. Elle te brûle, Voldemort. Elle fait vibrer de plus en plus vite toutes les fibres de ton corps. Tu es sur le point de te transformer en torche humaine

Il l'entendit crier.

- Potter! Arrête! hurla-t-il. Où que tu sois! Je vais la tuer! Regarde!

Concentrant toujours sa volonté sur la magie pour qu'elle continue de le brûler, Harry sortit de sa cachette. Il le regarda farouchement, à distance. Les vêtements du Mage Noir commençaient à se consummer.

- Arrête! répéta-t-il.

Il utilisa un de ses ongles tranchants comme des scalpels et fit une entaille au visage de Cho.

Harry cria à son tour, la vue troublée. Il perdit son emprise sur Voldemort. Mais Cho, la joue gauche ensanglantée, lui planta les dents dans le bras alors qu'il allait de nouveau la couper. Puis elle eut une main libre, elle lui colla son coude dans les côtes et s'efforça de s'éloigner.

Dès qu'elle eut bougé, dès qu'elle eut baissé la tête, il y eût un éclair doré. Voldemort étouffa un cri et lâcha Cho. La main magique d'Hermione, détachée de son corps, enserrait sa gorge. Des sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir peu après, dont certains le touchèrent, sans grand effet. 

Harry essaya de se précipiter sur son ennemi, mais la foule des élèves s'était mise à tirer comme un seul homme sur le Sorcier et ils avaient complètement oublié sa présence. Il dut les obliger à s'écarter à l'aide de la magie. Lorsqu'il parvint au niveau de son ennemi, la situation avait déjà évolué.

Voldemort se battait en duel avec la main d'Hermione, magie noire contre Vieille Magie. Il avait enfoncé ses doigts griffus dans le lien extensible à l'infini qui unissait la main magique au corps matériel de la jeune fille, et il tentait de l'infester de sa souillure, comme il l'avait fait dans la tête de Harry. Hermione était à genoux et hurlait de douleur, mais sa main continuait à combattre sans son accord. En même temps, Ginny, était aggripée à l'autre bras de Voldemort et avait attrapé dans ses poings la baguette du Mage, qu'elle mettait toute son énergie à briser. Cho gisait à terre, sans que Harry ait pu voir ce qui lui était arrivé.

En un éclair, il avait compris ce qui se passait. Il le comprit trop tard, pourtant. Cela ne pouvait être évité.

Il maudit intérieurement Morgane qui l'avait averti depuis des mois et des mois, sans lui expliquer comment cela arriverait.

Voldemort abattit Ginny contre un mur. Sa nuque se brisa sous le choc, et elle retomba à terre comme un pantin désarticulé. Dans ses petits poings, elle serrait les deux moitiés de la baguette de Voldemort.

- Noooon! hurla Harry. 

Il eût vaguement conscience que Hermione tombait à son tour, que sa main finalement arrachée explosait au visage de Voldemort. Il faillit se précipiter sur elle

Mais déjà il était sur Ginny qui retombait. Son dernier souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres

Il plongea les mains dans son cur, à la recherche de la petite étincelle qui venait de s'éteindre 

Il la ralluma. 

Le corps de Ginny s'illumina et se mit à flotter dans les airs, sur un coussin doré. Des étincelles crépitèrent sur tout son corps. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

Harry poussa un grognement. Voilà. Il avait fait son choix. À présent 

Il se retourna pour découvrir Lord Voldemort plus affaibli que jamais. C'est alors qu'il comprit quelque chose.

Le pouvoir. Son pouvoir, c'était la terreur qu'il inspirait aux gens.

Ils s'étaient tous battus. Ils avaient tous mesuré l'étendue de sa puissance. Mais tous, désormais, ils savaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était humain. 

Aucun humain n'est invincible.

Harry savait ce qu'ils pensaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que sur les soixante visages qui l'observaient, la compréhension et l'espoir venaient de s'afficher. Car leur ennemi était vulnérable, et Celui qui Devait le Tuer était de retour.

Et puis il songea encore à une chose.

C'était une chose dont elle lui avait parlé depuis très longtemps.

Ses _points faibles. _

Son _aura._

Tout lui revint en mémoire. La bouillie d'auras volées. L'infâme mixture. Les lambeaux d'âmes dérobés pour faire une âme, les os, la chair et le sang pris sans permission pour faire un corps, et au milieu de tout, flottant sans contraintes et menaçant de tout renverser à chaque instant, son aura à lui, Harry.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Comme il l'avait fait à Durmstrang, Voldemort était en train de voler les magies de toutes les personnes présentes pour recouvrer son énergie. Il devenait plus fort de seconde en seconde. Et, comme il l'avait fait à Durmstrang, Harry se jeta sur lui et effleura sa main.

Cette fois, le courant ne s'inversa pas. Harry y avait veillé. Il s'était bloqué à toute réception de magie. En revanche, la main vampire du Sorcier aspira à lui toute la puissance du garçon. Il y en avait beaucoup.

Le monde sembla hésiter un instant, un seul.

Et puis tout explosa, et le monde se colora de rouge. Et de doré.

Quelque part, à des dizaines de kilomètres de là, un vieil homme à la barbe emmêlée et au corps complètement engourdi ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue mit plusieurs secondes à se réadapter, puis il commença à distinguer un visage flou penché au-dessus de lui. La jeune fille avait de grands yeux très noirs, une chevelure sombre et un sourire inquiet.

- Il me semble que la question usuelle est: où suis-je? articula Albus Dumbledore d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent en un sourire réjoui. À travers ses sens encore très engourdis, le vieil homme sentit vaguement qu'elle lui prenait la main. 

- En l'occurence, la question à poser serait plutôt: quel jour sommes-nous? dit Ana. Et la réponse serait: nous sommes le 27 avril, c'est le printemps. Bienvenue parmi les vivants, professeur Dumbledore! 

Les élèves ouvrirent les yeux les uns après les autres et regardèrent autour d'eux. 

De la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, il ne restait plus rien. Ils se trouvaient à la hauteur du parc et aucun mur ne s'élevait entre eux et les étendues de terre dévastée.

Derrière les montagnes à l'Est, le soleil lança ses premiers rayons du jour.

Tous les élèves s'étaient à présent relevés. Ils contemplaient sans y croire la neige qui tombait doucement du ciel, flocons après flocons. Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent dans une vraie tempête. Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun souffle de vent, et cette neige printanière n'était pas froide, et en touchant le sol elle faisait éclore de jeunes pousses qui croissaient rapidement. La Forêt Interdite fut gagnée par cet enchantement elle aussi et s'illumina des couleurs du printemps, jeunes bourgeons et feuilles fraîches et tendres. Puis la neige cessa comme elle était venue, et les nuages se mirent à défiler dans le ciel à toute allure, comme si on regardait un film en accéléré. Le soleil fit trois fois le tour d'un horizon à l'autre en quelques secondes. Les eaux du lac s'écartèrent et des pierres qui étaient tombées en sortirent et commencèrent à se réempiler. Le château en ruine entreprit de se reconstruire tranquillement. Dans le même temps, ils essuyèrent une averse aussi brève que soudaine de sauterelles, immédiatement remplacées par des pétales de cerisier incandescents qui voletèrent en pluie enchanteresse jusqu'au sol. Un pan du château qui avait dû être construit par magie noire s'effondra et ne se répara pas. Le vent tourna.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé aux côtés d'un petit tas de cendres noires que le vent achevait de disperser consciencieusement. Il se sentit très, très fatigué. Vidé.

Son esprit mit du temps à s'adapter à une donnée nouvelle: il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait tué. Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Harry l'avait tué. La joie, aussi soudaine qu'intense, emflamma son corps éreinté.

Et puis, lentement mais inéluctablement, le souvenir lui revint. Il revit son choix, les trois filles tombées et la première sur qui il s'était précipité.

Les deux autres devaient être mortes à présent. Il se laissa emplir de cette pensée et en goûta le désespoir. D'abord Sirius, puis Hermione et Cho. Il semblait que les plus grandes joies se contrebalançaient toujours de peines irréparables. Il songea avec amertume qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi. Pouvait-il laisser Ginny mourir, étant donné qu'elle avait été la première à se faire tuer? N'aurait-il pas sauvé Hermione, ou bien Cho, dans d'autres conditions?

Et ses craintes se révélèrent fondées quand il se retourna pour découvrir Ron, penché sur le corps d'Hermione. Il lui tenait la main.

- Elle est morte? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque. 

Ron tourna vers lui de grands yeux vides de toute expression. Harry se mordit les lèvres avec rage et désespoir.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, fit-il, la voix altérée. J'aurais dû te parler de ce choix que je devais faire. Mais j'ai cru jusqu'au bout que ce n'était qu'une folie de Wakewage, un délire Je suis désolé, Ron

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda le garçon en revenant à la réalité. Elle est vivante, Harry! Voldemort lui a arraché sa fichue main, mais elle est vivante! Et tu sais grâce à qui? Wakewage! Elle l'a rattrapée au dernier moment et elle lui a interdit de mourir.

Le soulagement était tellement intense qu'il ne songea même pas à s'indigner. Il se traîna jusqu'à Hermione pour vérifier lui-même les dires de son ami. Effectivement, elle respirait malgré son teint très pâle. Elle allait sans doute bientôt reprendre conscience. À quelques pas de là se tenait Cho, évanouie elle aussi mais à la respiration régulière. Son vêtement déchiré en plusieurs endroits laissait voir en dessous sa peau brune marquée de tatouages dont Harry avait connu les formes par cur. Il frissona en repensant à l'intimité qui avait existé entre cette fille et lui. Comme tant d'autres choses, cela semblait appartenir à une autre époque. Le lien était brisé entre eux. Il n'était pas capable de savoir s'il en ressentait de la tristesse ou non.

Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue. Il reporta ses yeux sur Hermione. Elle était réveillée. Elle avait les traits tirés et son moignon semblait la faire souffrir de nouveau, mais elle souriait d'un air béat.

- Harry murmura-t-elle. Tu es revenu! Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour, tu ne pouvais pas être mort! C'était impossible.

- Chut, dit-il doucement. Repose-toi. Je te raconterai tout, plus tard.

Ron, qui n'avait pas perdu un mot, semblait réaliser vraiment pour la première fois que son meilleur ami était reparu d'entre les morts. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux ébahis et sa bouche pendait. Harry sourit vaguement, puis détourna le regard. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce dont il avait envie. Certainement pas d'être porté en triomphe, cela c'était certain. Pas plus que de penser à ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Il se refusait encore à réfléchir au nombre de morts, mais il savait bien que nombreux, trop nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux seraient ceux qui manqueraient à l'appel. Sa vue s'obscurcit tandis que l'image du beau visage de Sirius se réimprimait sur sa rétine. Une fraction de seconde, il songea que le prix à payer pour la disparition de Voldemort était bien trop élevé.

Les gens commençaient à se tourner vers lui, à présent. Bientôt il allait être assailli de questions, de déferlements de joie, d'admiration Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça maintenant. Il ferait mieux de s'éloigner.

- Je vais commença-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la succession d'expressions qui avaient défilé sur son visage. 

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais indiqua une vague direction de la main et s'éloigna. La pluie de pétales de cerisier n'avait pas cessé, pas plus que la lente reconstruction du château qui pétillait de magie.

Sans vraiment y penser, il s'aperçut qu'il cherchait Morgane. Il la trouva un peu plus loin, le nez levé dans la brise printanière.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Tu leur a sauvé la vie à toutes les deux. Il était en train de sucer leurs vies, et toi tu l'en as empêché. 

Elle répondit sans le regarder:

- Je t'avais dit que les deux que tu ne choisirais pas devraient mourir. Je n'ai jamais déclaré que je n'interviendrais pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé? insista Harry.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux du garçon. Pour la première fois, il eut le sentiment qu'il voyait presque au fond il avait presque la réponse à une énigme qui l'avait obsédé depuis leur première rencontre sans qu'il arrive jamais à la formuler vraiment

- Je crois fit Morgane, et puis elle s'interrompit. 

Il se produisit alors quelque chose de bizarre.

Elle sourit.

- Je crois que j'ai voulu te protéger, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. C'est comique, hein? Morgane Wakewage qui est prise de pitié, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours Et ça ne se reverra pas de sitôt!

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Il s'aperçut qu'il souriait lui aussi:

- De la pitié Bien sûr que non. Ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça, c'était de la compassion, Morgane! Peut-être que quelque part au fond de toi, tu es humaine, finalement!

Le trait aurait pu être une insulte mortelle. Elle le reçut en riant de bon cur. Peut-être que c'était ça aussi, la magie qu'ils partageaient. Qu'on le veuille ou non, une complicité s'était établie entre eux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié qu'il pouvait partager avec Ron et Hermione, rien à voir non plus avec l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Cho. C'était un sentiment à part, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins valable. Une complicité _fraternelle._

Dès que cette idée l'eût effleuré, Harry sut qu'il avait trouvé. Saisi d'effroi, il attrapa Morgane par les deux bras et la força à plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Ce vert, si proche de ses propres iris, un vert envoûtant, surnaturel Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement?

Morgane avait compris qu'il avait compris, à présent. Son sourire s'effaça comme neige au soleil, et elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour reculer d'un pas. Sur son visage était revenue cette méfiance, cette dureté qui la rendait si différente. Pourtant, un instant, elle lui avait semblé tellement ressemblante! Il avait eu l'impression oui, il avait eu l'impression de tenir Lily dans ses bras.

- Wakewage? fit-il en s'interrogeant pour la première fois sur le sens de ce mot. Pourquoi ce nom?

- C'est parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi il y a bien longtemps, répondit Morgane sur un ton crispé. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les Potter. Le nom m'a été refusé. Je l'ai refusé.

- Mais pourtant enfin, j'ai vu Lily dans le monde des morts! Je lui ai parlé! Tu ne peux pas être elle!

Elle recula encore d'un pas. Visiblement, il lui en coûtait de lâcher enfin son secret. Pourtant, elle chuchota, d'une voix voilée:

- Qui ressemble le plus à une femme, sinon son enfant? Qui ressemble le plus à un frère, sinon sa sur?

Harry ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et une bouche pendante. En même temps, une partie de son cerveau enregistra une agitation du côté des survivants de Poudlard.

Soixante voix criaient à l'adresse d'une non, de deux silhouettes qui marchaient à grands pas. Elles arrivaient par la route de terre qui reliait le château au portail surmonté de sangliers ailés. Quand Elles furent assez proches, il n'y eût plus aucun doute: la plus grande des deux était Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Une Ana ébouriffée courut jusqu'à la bande de survivants et sauta au cou de Ron, qui la fit tournoyer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient cru se revoir jamais. Tous les autres firent cercle autour de Dumbeldore, qui avait l'air fripé et légèrement égaré. 

Harry se retourna vers Morgane. Il avait l'intention de continuer cette discussion avec elle, mais seulement après avoir entendu ce que Dumbledore avait à leur dire. Et puis, il lui fallait du temps pour réaliser l'énormité de la réalité.

Il n'y avait plus trace de la jeune fille. 

Harr hocha la tête avec un sourire sans joie et marcha vers Dumbledore. En cours de route, il se souvint qu'ils étaient tous deux supposés être morts aux yeux de tous les autres. Puis il se rappela ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, et son sourire se fit plus amer encore.

Et puis un petit tas de cendres noires s'envola dans sa mémoire, et le poids sur son âme se fit un peu plus léger. Quoi qu'il advienne à présent, ce serait sans mage noir terrible, sans torture et sans flash de lumière verte. Et puis, il y avait les fantômes qui s'étaient occupés des Détraqueurs. Le monde s'annonçait tout à coup beaucoup moins couvert d'ennemis.

Il restait encore tant de choses à éclaircir. 

Harry accéléra le pas. Il serait bientôt arrivé.

– fin du chapitre 27 –

Mais si, c'est bien vrai, c'est la stricte vérité. Vous pensiez arriver ici avec toutes les réponses et la tête repue de révélations. Il n'en est rien. Il va falloir patienter jusqu'à l'épilogue, qui risque fort de se muer à son tour en 28e chapitre°_° Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai jamais été douée tout au long de cette histoire pour évaluer la longueur de ce que j'avais à raconter! J'aurais pu prolonger ce chapitre-ci de plusieurs pages, mais c'eût été faire traîner, au risque de gâcher la belle victoire! Enfin peut-être pas si belle que ça. J'espère que les fans me pardonneront, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de supprimer définitivement Vous-Savez-Qui dans la cinquième année de notre cher héros Je n'aurais jamais pu inventer sa septième, et j'avais trop envie d'écrire la chute du Grand Voldemort! Pardonnez-moi aussi pour la mort de Sirius, je sais que beaucoup de choses n'ont plus du tout le même impact depuis la sortie du tome 5, mais bon Encore une fois, c'était programmé depuis une foultitude de temps! Trop prévu pour que j'ai le courage d'inventer une autre issue. Tant pis! 

La petite surprise quand même, c'est je l'espère la révélation sur Morgane! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, si? (Ceci ne vaut pas pour mes amies Epayss et Ama', à qui j'ai comme une débile révélé la vérité il y a des mois de ça, sans même y penser. Oui, les Ona sont stupides parfois!). 

Allez, il me reste encore la touche finale à poser à ce beau petit édifice de sable et de passion Prions pour que le vent ne me l'effrite pas entre les doigts! J'ai aimé écrire cette fic de bout en bout, et je prie pour ne pas vous avoir déçus! Il _faut_ que le dernier chapitre/épilogue soit parfait. En route!

__

The road is ahead of us,

So let start today. 

Bonne continuation à tous.

Ona

ps: J'assume totalement l'énormité des plagiat que subissent par ma main Roger Zelazny, JRR Tolkien et les frères Wachowski. Et puis je ne touche aucun argent pour ce que j'écris, alors autant m'en payer une bonne tranche. 


	29. Si tout a changé

Chapitre 28: Si tout a changé...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry avait l'impression d'être une bête bizarre.  
  
Tout ce qui lui tenait autrefois à cœur lui semblait à présent sec et effrité à la manière des feuilles mortes de l'automne. Que voulait-il à présent? Impossible à savoir. Il y avait une masse froide et dure dans sa poitrine. Il mit des jours à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son cœur.  
  
Et il ne pouvait même pas désigner une cause, un coupable. Ce n'était pas la mort de Sirius qui l'avait affecté. Ce n'était pas son voyage éprouvant dans le monde où vont échouer toutes choses. Ce n'était pas non plus la terreur froide et détachée qu'il avait éprouvée en voyant Voldemort tuer Ginny, Hermione et Cho. Ce n'était pas l'incommensurable aberration qui s'obstinait à lui dire qu'il avait tué Voldemort, que Voldemort était parti pour toujours, ce que son esprit n'avait toujours accepté en aucune façon. Ce n'était même pas la découverte du lien incroyable entre Morgane et lui.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, alors? Ce sentiment d'être allé plus loin que quiconque et d'en être revenu, mais d'avoir pourtant laissé derrière soi tout ce qui fait de soi un humain?  
  
Une semaine après la bataille finale, il se réveillait encore en hurlant dans son lit. C'étaient les seules et uniques minuscules secondes au cours desquelles il goûtait à un sentiment délicieusement humain, et que ce sentiment fut la terreur ne le dérangeait pas. Parce que sitôt qu'il prenait conscience de son éveil, ses cauchemars s'effritaient et son cynisme habituel s'emparait de lui.  
  
Dans les journées, il fuyait la foule. Il errait dans des zones désertes du parc, au-delà du lac, ou bien dans les étages supérieurs du château où personne ne montait jamais. Ces déambulations sans but n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ses promenades amoureuses avec Cho, et une fois de plus il s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi d'une transformation aussi brutale de ses sentiments. Alors qu'il s'était senti trahi et désespéré quelques jours avant l'attaque, il n'éprouvait à présent plus aucune haine ni rancœur ni pitié ni souffrance. Il avait du mal à le dire, mais le mot qui désignait le mieux son sentiment était: indifférence.  
  
Il ne pouvait bien sûr ignorer que tout le monde s'inquiétait de son état. Alors qu'ils étaient tous très occupés à reconstruire le château à l'identique de ce qu'il avait été, Harry, lui, rêvait de terminer le travail des Mangemorts, de le renvoyer à l'état de poussière. Trop de souvenirs s'attachaient à ces vieilles pierres, et il s'apercevait avec effarement qu'il ne se rappelait que des mauvais.  
  
Et que dire de Dumbledore? Sa réapparition avait jeté un trouble dans la caverne des sentiments de Harry qui n'était finalement peut-être pas sans lien avec son renfermement. Bien sûr, c'était là l'homme qui avait suscité son admiration, qui avait été l'objet de toute sa confiance, et sans doute d'une certaine affection aussi, comme s'il était un très vieux et très sage oncle en qui Harry pouvait aller chercher du secours en toute occasion. Un oncle ou peut-être bien un grand-père.  
  
Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer, avant son excursion dans la Pensine, qu'il se sentirait un jour trahi à ce niveau. Même la folie alimentée de pulsions sexuelles de Cho n'était rien en comparaison de la découverte que Dumbledore aurait pu empêcher ses deux parents de mourir — et qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
  
Et pourtant, même ce sentiment de trahison ne représentait plus grand chose à présent. Ce qu'il restait, c'était une méfiance et un ressentiment. Après de nombreux jours d'introspection, Harry finit par comprendre quelque chose: par sa puissance magique, par les actes qu'il avait accomplis, par la quantité d'épreuves physiques et morales qu'il avait traversées surtout, désormais il se sentait l'égal de Dumbledore. La découverte de son acte méprisable n'avait finalement fait que détruire la barrière d'admiration et de respect qui se dressait encore entre eux. À présent, malgré les dizaines d'années qui les séparaient, Harry se savait de taille à affronter Dumbledore — et quelque part, il ne se sentait pas tellement moins sage ou raisonnable ou n'importe quoi d'autre que le directeur lui-même.  
  
Et voilà que cette haute estime de lui-même ne le rendait pas narcissique ni orgueilleux: au contraire, c'était comme une camisole en acier trempé qui retenait ses gestes et ses propos et le transformait tout à coup en quelqu'un de très réfléchi. De très... mature.  
  
Quel sentiment agaçant. Il n'avait même pas la barbe blanche et les kilos de rides flasques pour aller avec. Et par conséquent, il n'avait pas non plus le respect que l'on réserve aux vieux sages. Pourtant, il se sentait plus proches d'eux que quiconque.  
  
Et puis il y avait son pouvoir.  
  
Après son combat contre Voldemort, après tout ce qui avait suivi, il avait bien fallu dormir. Il avait repoussé au maximum l'échéance, avait tenté de tirer sur ses réserves et avait fait la désagréable découverte qu'il n'en avait plus: il avait tout, absolument tout utilisé pour son coup fatal à Voldemort, celui qui avait fait exploser son aura par overdose de celle de Harry. Il avait donc dû finir par s'abandonner à ses rêves, malgré toutes ses appréhensions.  
  
Et il s'était réveillé trente-deux heures plus tard, l'esprit clair et sans avoir fait aucun cauchemar. Il avait immédiatement senti que ses réserves de magie s'étaient tranquillement rechargées. Et il avait décidé dans l'instant qu'il n'utiliserait plus jamais son pouvoir.  
  
Certainement un autre effet de cette désagréable maturité nouvelle. Un petit lutin pénible lui avait soufflé que cette profonde particularité ne risquait que d'aggraver le fossé entre lui et le reste de l'humanité moins une personne. Et en cet instant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver encore une fois avec personne d'autre que Morgane de son côté de la barricade. Donc il avait conclu que le mieux était de renoncer à tout Don de toute sorte. Après tout, il avait vécu quinze bonnes années sans tentacules de magie ni acuité surdéveloppée, et même onze sans magie du tout.  
  
C'était compter sans la magie elle-même. Elle lui avait mis le grappin dessus. Il le comprit pour de vrai lorsqu'il se retrouva, au milieu du petit déjeuner, en train de laisser sa tartine se beurrer toute seule sans même en avoir conscience.  
  
Par chance, il était six heures du matin lors de l'incident et la Grande Salle était vide. Personne n'avait remarqué son trouble. D'une manière générale, il s'arrangeait pour ne voir personne.  
  
Et cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, et il le savait. Et comme pour tout le reste, il s'en fichait. La vie se poursuivrait comme elle l'entendrait. Il anticiperait juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne plus jamais avoir de surprise désagréable, comme par exemple se laisser piéger aux paroles paternelles de Dumbledore sans saisir les arrières-pensées.  
  
Pendant quatre jours entiers, il mena une guerre silencieuse et sans merci contre son sixième sens, qui s'était développé grâce aux bons efforts de Morgane et se faisait très encombrant ces temps-ci. À l'aube du cinquième jour, il se réveilla plus tranquille qu'à l'habitude et comme apaisé. Il était parvenu à un compromis: sa magie ne s'exprimerait pas sans lui demander son avis, et en échange il accepterait de s'en remettre à elle. De toute façon, il dut admettre qu'il lui aurait été très dur de vivre sans elle après lui avoir entièrement remis sa vie. Qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, il avait ouvert toutes les portes de ses sens à son Don. Et puis, il aurait quand même été triste de devoir s'en priver.  
  
Et tout ça avait occupé la première semaine après la Chute. Et au bout de cette semaine, il se sentait prêt à affronter le monstre. Les monstres.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron sentit son cœur exploser de joie en revoyant Ana. Il n'avait jamais voulut se convaincre qu'elle avait échoué. Et voilà qu'elle revenait avec Dumbledore lui-même, que tout le monde tenait pour mort, et même si tout était fini à présent il était heureux de les voir tous deux de retour.  
  
Albus Dumbledore salua les soixante élèves qui formaient un cercle autour de lui.  
  
- Me voilà de retour, dit-il d'une voix douce. Et pourtant mon retour est teinté d'amertume, car je vois comme vous avez souffert, et j'ai failli à ma tâche en étant absent au moment où Poudlard et vous tous aviez le plus besoin d'un directeur...  
  
Les élèves murmurèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à un tel aveu, pas dès le premier abord. Ils s'étaient attendus à la voir aussi fort que toujours, solide comme un roc.  
  
- Est-ce là tout ce qu'il reste des élèves de Poudlard? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Que sont-ils tous devenus, tous ceux qui peuplaient jadis les salles et les couloirs, jeunes et insouciants? Je vois une dureté nouvelle sur tous ces visages, une dureté qui ne convient pas à votre jeunesse. Pour tout ça, pour ceux qui nous ont quitté et pour ceux qui ont perdu une partie d'eux-même, je me sens coupable en ce jour.  
  
Ron sentit ses entrailles frémir à cette évocation. C'était mieux dit que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire lui-même, mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Avoir laissé quelque chose derrière soi. Il s'en rendait mieux compte maintenant que Dumbledore l'avait exprimé par des mots.  
  
Il serra le corps chaud d'Ana contre lui. Elle lui sourit. Entre eux deux, il n'y avait apparemment rien de changé: toujours cette même confiance, cette même insouciance. Ça lui avait manqué. Cette certitude inaltérable qu'il existait quelqu'un dans le monde qui lui faisait entièrement confiance, ça lui avait manqué dans la bataille. Il la retrouvait à présent avec une joie indicible.  
  
- Que sont devenus vos professeurs? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix atone.  
  
- Personne n'en sait rien, professeur, répondit Angelina Johnson. Ils sont partis se battre, mais on ne les a jamais revus.  
  
- Si, moi je les ai revus, lança Ana.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle était partie le lendemain de l'attaque avec neuf autre personnes, par le passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-Lard, dans l'espoir de rassembler des Sorciers à sa suite pour venir défendre Poudlard. Depuis, personne ne savait ce qui leur était arrivé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demandèrent les élèves. Et où ils sont, ceux qui étaient avec toi?  
  
Le regard d'Ana se voila légèrement. Elle commença à raconter.  
  
Dès leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, ils s'étaient attendus à trouver des Sorciers à qui demander du secours, un représentant du Ministère, des autorités responsables. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient émergé dans un village désert, totalement abandonné. C'était une vision de mauvais rêve. Aucun trace de combat, pas de corps ni de sang. Simplement des portes battant au vent et pas âme qui vive, ni dans les caves ni dans les greniers.  
  
Pré-au-Lard s'étendant juste au pied du grand portail de Poudlard, quelqu'un avait émis l'hypothèse que les Mangemorts étaient déjà passés par là. En l'absence d'élément décisif, ils se rabattirent sur la Poste où ils espéraient trouver un moyen de transport pour gagner Londres ou au moins des hiboux pour écrire au Ministère. En vain. Toutes les fenêtres des volières étaient grandes ouvertes, et il ne restait pas un seul volatile dans tout le bâtiment. Ils en étaient là, à ne pas savoir que faire, quand ils entendirent du bruit dans la rue. Quelques coups d'œil prudents leur firent apercevoir un groupe de Mangemorts, solidement encadrés de créatures à leur service, qui escortaient une quinzaine de prisonniers. Ana reconnut avec certitude les professeurs de Poudlard. Ils avaient l'air d'être tous là, même si elle n'eut pas le temps de bien voir. Les Mangemorts et leurs prisonniers disparurent au coin de la rue, et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle les vit.  
  
Peu après, le groupe d'élèves trouva des restes de Poudre de Cheminette et décida donc de partir pour Londres. Ils avaient demandé à arriver au Ministère de la Magie. Malheureusement, celui-ci protégeait visiblement ses entrées, et ils se retrouvèrent donc projetés au Chemin de Traverse. Soulagés de trouver enfin des Sorciers, ils avaient demandé de l'aide.  
  
En vain. Car le monde des Sorciers tout entier était attaqué.  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'au lendemain de leur départ, ils se retrouvèrent pris entre deux feux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sorciers, Mangemorts.  
  
Ana fut la seule survivante.  
  
Après cet épisode terrible, elle crut perdre la tête. Elle erra pendant quatre jours dans le Londres moldu, sans repères, sans savoir où aller ni à qui se fier. Elle était mortifiée à l'idée que des attaques se produisaient dans toute l'Europe, et elle voulait de toutes ses forces retourner en Espagne, retrouver sa famille et ses amis, les protéger. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'y rendre, sauf les modes de transport moldus, et elle n'avait pas d'argent. Désespérée, désemparée, elle finit par se souvenir de la seule personne au monde qui aurait pu arrêter Lord Voldemort. Et elle se mit en route pour Sainte-Mangouste.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, l'hopîtal était surchargé de blessés critiques et en état d'alerte rouge depuis trois jours. Elle se fraya un chemin sans aucune peine et finit par découvrir la chambre individuelle, dans un pavillon isolé, d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Le vieux Sorcier était froid comme la mort. La blessure causée par l'épée invisible avait depuis longtemps cicatrisé, et il aurait dû sortir du coma où elle l'avait projeté depuis des semaines. La vision du plus grand Sorcier de la planète dans un tel état de vulnérabilité confirma chez Ana des soupçons qu'elle avait déjà conçus longtemps auparavant.  
  
Elle attendit.  
  
Elle attendit plusieurs jours. Elle se dissimulait dans le couloir, passait d'une chambre à l'autre, sortait et revenait. Tous les jours, elle s'arrangea pour être présente, cachée, à l'heure où le Médicomage venait ausculter son patient. Elle constata deux choses: tout d'abord, il venait avec une ponctualité super-précise. Et ensuite, il ne venait voir que Dumbledore. La situation de guerre requérait tout le temps des Médicomages disponibles. Tout l'hôpital était surchargé de travail. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper des vieux malades à l'état totalement stationnaire de ce petit pavillon. Mais de Dumbledore, si.  
  
Le plan d'Ana était simple: un matin, elle jeta un sortilège de confusion au Médicomage au moment où il pénétrait dans la chambre de Dumbledore. Cela marcha à merveille. Il repartit sans avoir touché aux médicaments.  
  
Ana les jeta dans le lavabo et attendit.  
  
Le lendemain, cachée derrière la porte comme la première fois, elle renouvela l'action. Tout se passait sans anicroche. C'était presque trop beau.  
  
Elle fit de même pendant quatre jours. Le cinquième, le Médicomage oublié carrément de venir. Le septième jour, Albus Dumbledore donna des signes de vie.  
  
Le onzième jour, à l'exact moment où Harry se jetait dans un ultime élan sur Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore se réveilla complètement.  
  
Elle avait guetté ce moment, mais elle fut surprise par sa soudaineté. D'un coup, il avait bougé et ouvert les yeux. La seconde précédente, il était encore froid et blanc comme un cadavre.  
  
Au même instant, la lumière de l'aube fut chassée par une pluie torrentielle de grenouilles, que suivit de près le scintillement d'une aurore boréale dont la beauté amena les larmes aux yeux d'Ana. Peu après, les flacons de médicaments sur la table de nuit explosèrent d'eux-même et se vaporisèrent. Ana aurait juré voir une petite tête de mort s'envoler dans le nuage de fumée noire. Avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry passa doucement la main devant le nez grimaçant de la gargouille. "Pet de citron", apprit-il. Il songea avec détachement que Dumbledore avait des goûts affreux en matière de pâtisserie.  
  
- Pet de citron, dit-il à la gargouille.  
  
Il eut la nette impression qu'elle mit plus de temps qu'elle n'aurait dû à pivoter, comme si elle lui en voulait d'avoir trouvé le mot de passe.  
  
Il posa le pied tranquillement sur l'escalier pivotant et attendit que celui-ci l'amène en haut. Il faisait tout très tranquillement, ces derniers temps.  
  
Il frappa à la lourde porte de bois et Dumbledore lui dit:  
  
- Entre, Harry.  
  
Il ne demanda pas comment le directeur savait que c'était lui, pas plus que Dumbeldore ne demanda comment il avait trouvé le mot de passe. Il entra, traversa la pièce à grands pas, et c'est seulement à hauteur du bureau de Dumbledore qu'il regarda Morgane qui, elle, regardait fixement le directeur. Quant à celui-ci, il faisait aller ses yeux de l'un à l'autre, l'air légèrement amusé.  
  
- Miss Wakewage allait justement m'expliquer la raison de sa visite, Harry, déclara-t-il après un moment. Joins-toi à nous.  
  
- Potter, corrigea Harry. Miss Potter, pas Wakewage.  
  
- C'est comme ça que je me proposais de l'appeler, mais elle m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'en était pas question, dit tranquillement Dumbledore.  
  
Et Harry comprenait pourquoi. Morgane venait de lui décocher le regard le plus meurtrier de tout son répertoire.  
  
- Alors? dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait amical. Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire là?  
  
- La même chose que toi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je venais faire là?  
  
Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien.  
  
- Je peux peut-être vous dépanner, dit Dumbledore d'un ton neutre. Vous venez me demander la vérité sur les origines de Miss Wakewage. Et vous venez me demander si Lord Voldemort est bien définitivement mort. Et vous venez enfin pour savoir pourquoi moi, le seul Sorcier qu'Il ait jamais craint, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'arrêter.  
  
- Je la connais! protesta Morgane. La vérité. Les raisons. Je le sais!  
  
- Moi je ne sais pas, intervint Harry. Allez-y, professeur.  
  
- Que voulez-vous entendre d'abord? Les raisons de mon énorme traîtrise? Ou bien les véritables circonstances de la mort de vos parents?  
  
Harry observait attentivement l'expression de la jeune fille — sa sœur! Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il avait l'occasion de l'étudier en détails. Il cherchait la ressemblance, il la cherchait de toutes ses forces... après tout, il avait bien réussi à la voir, à comprendre par lui-même... Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Tout était là, il y avait le nez droit, un peu trop grand, le front rond noyé sous les mèches rebelles qui refusaient de s'aligner sagement, le menton fin, la ligne de la mâchoire, l'arc de cercle bien tracé des sourcils... et les yeux, si verts, si évidents... Mais il ne se reconnaissait pas, il ne reconnaissait pas Lily. Morgane était de la famille et en même temps elle était totalement à part.  
  
Mais il trouva la réponse tout seul. Elle portait un masque. Elle s'était forgé un masque, avec la colère et la soif de vengeance, et à l'aide de la magie aussi, et personne n'avait pu remarquer la ressemblance des traits parce que la seule chose qu'on voyait en la regardant, c'était ce masque de dureté et de colère froide.  
  
Et il s'était doucement fissuré, ce masque. À mesure qu'ils devenaient plus proches, tout au long de l'année, des écailles s'en étaient détachées. Sur la fin, elle s'était présentée à lui à visage ouvert, et il l'avait reconnue. Il ferma les yeux sur toute une foule de souvenirs, des rêves qui n'en étaient pas vraiment où ils avaient fait connaissance... Qu'avait-elle dit ce jour où elle l'avait embrassé, au bord d'un lac où tournaient les voiles blanches? "C'était la dernière occasion de le faire"? À l'époque, il avait pris ça comme un signe qu'ils allaient être séparés, morts... À présent, il se demandait le sens réel de cette phrase.  
  
Il repensa alors à une autre révélation qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle avait dit que Voldemort lui avait donné la vie. Et elle lui disait qu'elle était sa sœur, la fille de ses parents. Et maintenant, Dumbeldore se proposait d'éclaircir ce mystère. C'était tant mieux, parce que Harry, lui, séchait complètement.  
  
- Allez-y au début, professeur, dit-il d'une voix égale. Racontez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, depuis le début.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Tout a commencé, dit Dumbledore, avec la Prophétie.  
  
- Prophétie? fit Harry. Quelle prophétie?  
  
- La prophétie qu'une sorcière a fait avant ta naissance, dit tranquillement le vieux Sorcier. Tu as lu le livre rouge. Tu as compris quel était ce Don dont il était question tout au long de la généalogie des Potter. Il avait disparu depuis plus de deux cent ans. La prophétie disait qu'il réapparaîtrait chez les enfants nés de l'union de James et Lily Potter. Voilà pourquoi Voldemort devait les tuer tous les deux, et toi par-dessus tout. Il avait peur de toi. Peur de ta puissance. Toute Sa vie, depuis qu'Il est revenu, Il était terrorisé par toi. Ce qu'Il craignait le plus, c'est que j'aie entrepris de t'enseigner comment utiliser tes pouvoirs. Voilà pourquoi Il m'a fait éliminer dès qu'Il a pu.  
  
- C'était Lui qui vous faisait maintenir endormi? demanda Harry. Le Médicomage qu'Ana a éliminé, il était à Son service?  
  
Dumbledore prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre:  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Pour te dire la vérité, je pense que les ordres venaient du Ministère. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Lord Voldemort s'assurait que je reste bien hors d'état de nuire. Si les ordres du Ministère s'étaient modifiés, Il m'aurait fait aussitôt éliminer.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Morgane regardait fixement le mur opposé.  
  
- Mais pourquoi Fudge aurait-il fait ça? s'étonna le garçon. Il ne pensait tout de même pas...  
  
- Cornélius Fudge avait peur de moi, c'est une évidence. Il pensait que la seule manière de conserver de l'autorité sur les Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, c'était de les empêcher de se tourner vers moi. Je doute que les évènements lui aient donné raison.  
  
Il y avait de la colère dans les yeux du vieux Sorcier. Il poursuivit:  
  
- Pour en revenir à notre histoire, Lord Voldemort a eu vent de cette prophétie, et voilà pourquoi tes... vos parents ont dû se cacher après ta naissance, Harry. Ils avaient pris Sirius comme Gardien du Secret, et c'était une bonne idée parce que jamais Sirius ne les aurait trahis, mais en même temps c'était stupide parce que Voldemort aurait du être idiot pour ne pas s'y attendre. Voilà pourquoi Sirius s'est senti menacé et les a convaincus de changer de Gardien... Malheureusement pour nous tous.  
  
- Je vous ai vu... dit Harry, sentant sa colère revenir à mesure que Dumbledore évoquait son parrain et ses parents. Dans votre Pensine, je vous ai vu. Vous étiez là le soir d'Halloween, et vous avez tout vu.  
  
Il fut surpris d'entendre Morgane éclater de rire. Agacé, il se tourna vers elle:  
  
- Tu as fait ça? lança-t-elle. Le gentil petit Harry qui va fouiller dans la Pensine du grand Albus Dumbledore! Oh, excusez-moi, c'est trop drôle!  
  
Et elle repartit dans un éclat de rire un rien hystérique. Harry sentit sa colère s'enflammer, mais il se concentra sur Dumbledore. Il voulait savoir ce que le directeur avait à lui apprendre, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.  
  
- Alors? fit-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté caché? C'est encore en rapport avec la prophétie?  
  
- En effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Je suis désolé de la dire, mais j'ai énormément combattu Lord Voldemort. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. À chaque fois, nous en sommes sortis vivants tous deux, mais de justesse. J'en avais fini par comprendre qu'aucun de nous deux ne pouvait tuer l'autre. Je connaissais Tom Jedusor depuis son adolescence. Je savais mieux que personne quel genre d'être il était. Voilà pourquoi j'aurais dû être le seul à pouvoir Le battre, et pourtant je n'étais pas assez puissant pour ça.  
  
"Et puis voilà que quelqu'un a fait cette prophétie. Autant vous le dire: le monde des Sorciers tout entier a fait le fête en apprenant son contenu. Ils pensaient tous que le digne héritier du Don des Potter serait tout à fait capable de tuer Voldemort. Ils pensaient même qu'il serait envoyé pour ça. Une sorte de messie, de sauveur. Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas voulu ça. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai maintenu à l'écart du monde des Sorciers pendant ton enfance, Harry.  
  
"Mais pour revenir à ta naissance, j'étais à vrai dire le premier à croire que tu serais celui qui nous débarasserait de Lord Voldemort. Et d'après mes excursions dans le domaine de la Vieille Magie, j'avais fini par déterminer que ça se passerait au moment où Il essayerait de te tuer.  
  
"À ma décharge, je dois dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose que je pouvais faire. Bien sûr, je pouvais procurer à James et à Lily une protection encore plus grande que celle dont ils disposaient, qui les mettrait à l'abri pour des années ou des siècles, pendant que des dizaines de personnes étaient tuées chaque semaine. Ou alors je pouvais laisser faire les choses. Vous reconnaîtrez que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.  
  
"Mais ce fut extrêmement dur. James et Lily étaient enfermés dans cette maison de Godric's Hollow depuis huit mois. Tout le monde savait que tu étais né, Harry — ils t'avaient présenté à leurs amis et à tout le monde, avant d'être obligés de se cacher. Mais personne, mis à part Sirius et moi-même, personne ne savait que Lily était de nouveau enceinte.  
  
Une image passa devant les paupière de Harry — sa mère, Lily, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et courant pour échapper à l'ombre du Mage Noir...  
  
- Voldemort a tué James, continua Dumbledore sombrement. Il a tué James dans l'entrée, juste derrière la porte. Et puis il a couru derrière Lily, qui te portait dans ses bras. Elle est tombée et elle a supplié. Pas pour sa vie, mais pour la tienne, qu'elle tenait serrée contre elle. Elle a supplié mais Voldemort ne pensait qu'à une chose, se débarasser de toi au plus vite. Comme Il n'arrivait pas à la faire lâcher prise, Il l'a tué. À ce moment, le bébé aurait dû mourir aussi. Mais il a continué à vivre, pourtant, encore quelques minutes. Suffisament longtemps pour que Voldemort découvre son état et imagine un plan diabolique... La puissance du Don des Potter, mis à Son service. Un bébé qui n'aurait pas été sali par les apprentissages de ses parents, comme toi, mais qui soit encore pur de toute magie. Il était tellement excité qu'Il t'a laissé de côté, tout hurlant, et s'est occupé de découper le ventre de ta mère. Il en a sorti une petite fille déjà presque morte, à qui Il a insufflé un souffle de vie.  
  
Harry se tourna tout de suite vers Morgane, frappé de stupeur. À la tête qu'elle faisait, il devina aussitôt qu'elle savait déjà toute cette histoire — mais ça ne la lui rendait pas plus agréable. Un rictus d'horreur lui déformait le visage et elle faisait visiblement un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas sangloter. "Je lui dois la vie", se souvint-il. Il comprenait avec horreur ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.  
  
- J'aurais dû intervenir, continua implacablement Dumbledore. Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser faire un tel crime sous mes yeux. Je ne cherche pas à m'en excuser. C'est à vous deux de juger de mon attitude. Mais je vous en ai expliqué les raisons, et elles tenaient encore: Lord Voldemort était à deux doigts d'accomplir le geste salvateur. Encore quelques instants, et Il allait tenter de tuer Harry.  
  
Pourtant, avant de le faire, Il prit le temps de contacter l'un de Ses Mangemorts, un dénommé Shrakow qui vivait loin, en Bulgarie, et dont la femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Il lui remit le bébé avec pour consigne de s'en occuper comme de sa propre fille, mais surtout de l'élever dans les bonnes traditions des Sang-Purs et de lui inculquer le respect de son Maître. Lorsque j'y repense, tous les actes de Lord Voldemort laissaient à croire qu'Il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver... Et pourtant c'est impossible, sinon Il ne se serait jamais sacrifié de cette manière. La seule explication que j'y vois est qu'Il avait entendu la prophétie et qu'Il avait de sérieux doutes, mais qu'Il espérait pouvoir se débarasser de la menace que tu constituais, Harry, tant que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. L'histoire a prouvé qu'Il avait eu tort.  
  
"Qu'ai-je fait, ensuite? Ai-je volé au secours de la petite Morgane pour l'arracher aux mains du couple Shrakow et l'expédier chez les Dursley, sa seule famille survivante? Ai-je ramassé le petit enfant qui hurlait sur le sol, tout à côté du corps de sa mère, pour l'emmener avec moi? Non. J'ai transplané à l'autre bout du pays, j'ai contacté Hagrid et j'ai fait comme si je n'avais jamais assisté à quoi que ce soit. Personne n'en a jamais rien su.  
  
Dumbledore se tut enfin sur un silence vaguement coupable. Harry fixait la surface du bureau de bois. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait souvent imaginé cet entretien, et souvent imaginé comment il obligerait le directeur de Poudlard à cracher le morceau, à coups de cris et, éventuellement, de magie. L'entendre tout confesser de cette manière avait de quoi troubler.  
  
Il s'aperçut que Morgane s'essuyait les yeux d'un air farouche. Il sentit que lui aussi aurait dû se sentir bouleversé, mais au lieu de cela il n'y avait que du vide. Son cœur avait épuisé ses réserves de bouleversement.  
  
Et voilà que Dumbledore regardait ses mains, absorbé dans de sombres pensées. Harry chercha à retrouver ce regard malicieux, ces petites rides au coin des yeux... En vain. Le vieux Sorcier était épuisé et amaigri. Pour ce qui lui paraissait la toute première fois, il avait vraiment l'air mortel. Bien sûr, tout le monde l'avait cru mort pendant deux mois. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Une sorte d'aura de magie l'avait entouré même dans cette semi-mort. À présent, il n'avait plus du tout l'air puissant, seulement terriblement, effroyablement vieux. Et puis, avec ce même effroi qui s'emparait parfois de lui quand il réfléchissait à ce qu'il était devenu, Harry découvrit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Dumbledore était peut-être le Sorcier le plus puissant du moment — après lui, et sûrement après Morgane aussi — mais ce n'était qu'un vieil abruti sénile et épuisé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Il comprit aussi que Dumbledore n'avait jamais envisagé survivre à son vieil ennemi... et que maintenant il était prêt à le suivre dans la mort. Harry se demanda s'il trouvait cela admirablement héroïque... ou effroyablement con.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas être revenu me chercher après cela? demanda Morgane en rompant la première le silence. Vous avez eu des années pour ça. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir tout de suite. Laisser les choses se tasser quelques mois, et puis venir me récupérer. Vous auriez pu me confier à une famille quelconque, et personne n'aurait jamais su qui j'étais, moi la première...  
  
Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un détachement feint, mais sa voix la trahissait. Dumbledore n'en fut pas dupe.  
  
- As-tu été malheureuse pendant les années de ton enfance? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.  
  
Morgane lui balança un regard à congeler l'Océan Indien.  
  
- Vous voulez réellement la réponse à cette question? fit-elle avec un mépris non dissimulé.  
  
- Non, je suppose que non, admit l'homme. Tu n'as pas été malheureuse, mais tu n'as pas été heureuse non plus. Tu as été mise dès ton plus jeune âge au courant de ton identité, et tu t'es mise à dévorer des livres sur l'ascension et la chute de Voldemort. Tu as grandi avec cette fissure dans le cœur, de savoir que le nom de Harry Potter était gravé en lettres d'or sur les tablettes de l'Histoire, alors que celui de Morgane Potter était sorti par la porte de derrière. Alors tu t'es forgé un nom: Celle Qui Éveille et Qui Mène à la Guerre. En raccourci: Wakewage. Dans les traités d'histoire de la magie, tu as découvert la véritable essence de l'atavisme qui avait fait resurgir le Don chez Harry et chez toi. Dans les manuels de magie noire, tu as appris à contrôler ce pouvoir. Et puis tu as attendu...  
  
- Comment savez-vous tout ça? hurla Morgane.  
  
Elle haletait, le visage très pâle. Dumbledore la contemplait avec un amusement non dépourvu d'arrières-pensées, et Harry songea qu'il serait stupide de sous-estimer cet homme.  
  
- Dois-je continuer? demanda-t-il paisiblement.  
  
- NON! rugit Morgane.Vous n'avez pas le droit de savoir ça! C'est... ce sont mes mots!  
  
Le sourire agaçant s'accentua. Morgane fit un geste de la main. Ce qui se passa ensuite était incompréhensible pour toute personne autre qu'eux trois. Cela pourrait s'exprimer comme un duel de magie qui aurait duré trois centièmes de secondes et au cours duquel aucun des deux combattants n'aurait bougé le petit doigt. Il y eut un crépitement, et Dumbledore se recula légèrement sur son siège, vaincu, sans se départir de son sourire qui toutefois n'avait plus rien de l'amusement. Quant à Morgane, elle se redressa et posa le poing sur la table:  
  
- Oui, j'ai attendu, dit-elle, continuant elle-même l'histoire. J'ai attendu pendant des années. Quand mon "père" a été libéré de prison, nous sommes revenues nous installer en Bulgarie, ma "mère" et moi. C'est la justice bulgare qui a décidé de mettre fin à sa peine, pourtant à perpétuité. Tout le système de ce pays était rongé par les organisations mangemortes. Nous sommes revenues vivre avec ce serviteur de Voldemort. J'avais dix ans. Depuis, ma conviction n'a fait que s'accroître: je devais me faire une place dans les pages de l'Histoire. Elle a trouvé son apogée à la renaissance de Voldemort. Quelle joie! Je ne m'étais pas trompée, le monde avait besoin de moi pour démolir définitivement ce bâtard.  
  
"Le 18 juillet, j'ai raconté à mon "père" ce que je savais sur Hermione, l'invitée des Krum. La machine infernale était enclenchée. je savais où trouver la Pierre d'Orian, je savais ce que Shrakow allait faire, je savais comment Voldemort allait réagir. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi grisée.  
  
"Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est ma réaction en voyant Harry pour la première fois. J'ai eu du mal à tenir le choc.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux, ajouta dans une voix dure comme l'acier:  
  
- Pour compenser, il a bien fallu que je le déteste.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C'était le jour de toutes les grandes révélations. Ainsi, Morgane avait bien été à l'origine de tous les évènements de juillet? Elle avait tiré toutes les ficelles depuis le début? Mais aurait-elle pu prévoir ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Voldemort, au cours du duel? Et pourtant, toute l'issue en dépendait, puisque sans ce transfert de magie accidentel il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée qui lui avait permis de venir à bout du Mage Noir. Mais alors, comment?  
  
Harry hocha la tête. On pouvait appeler ça du hasard, ou on pouvait appeler ça les manipulations machiavéliques de la Vieille Magie. Alors tant qu'à faire, il préférait n'en rien savoir. S'il commençait à se poser cette question, autant mettre fin à ses jours tout de suite. Parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était lié à la Vieille Magie pour le restant de ses jours.  
  
- Au fait, lança-t-il à Dumbledore. Vous saviez pour Morgane, depuis le début? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Et pourquoi ne pas être intervenu dans ses magouilles?  
  
- Elle m'avait demandé de me taire, déclara Dumbledore en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Elle m'avait simplement dit qu'elle avait un plan, et que je risquais de tout gâcher si je m'en mêlais.  
  
Morgane hocha la tête avec un sourire sans joie. Harry insista:  
  
- Donc les mini-mondes dans les couloirs, les élèves blessés, le chaos total dans le château, et... (l'évidence le frappa comme un coup de fouet) l'attentat du terrain de Quidditch, qui a fait des morts parmi les élèves... Tout ça, vous l'avez laissé faire sans sourciller, c'est bien ça?  
  
Cette fois, Morgane et Dumbledore le fixaient tous deux en haussant les sourcils, l'air sincèrement surpris. Harry aurait pu rire de leurs expressions, en d'autres circonstances.  
  
- Tu croyais sincèrement que c'était moi? fit Morgane avec une mimique comique. Les apparitions dans les couloirs? Pourquoi j'aurais perdu mon temps à ça?  
  
Harry se sentit stupide tout à coup. Il s'énerva:  
  
- Tu passais tout ton temps enfermée dans ton sanctuaire! Pour quoi était-ce, sinon pour créer ces choses?  
  
- Je travaillais à mes enchantements pour la nuit, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même. Diriger les rêves de quelqu'un demande du travail. Même avec mon pouvoir et la Pierre d'Orian, ça me prenait du temps.  
  
- Et les mini-mondes, alors? répéta Harry. Qui d'autre, si ce n'est pas toi?  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
- À vous de raconter, dit-elle d'un air inintéressé.  
  
- Très bien. (Dumbledore se rassit sur son siège et se pencha en avant, les mains jointes sur le bureau) Il faut que tu saches, Harry, qu'un certain nombre de personnes avaient les yeux fixés sur toi tout au long de l'année. Tu en connais deux: les mêmes qui sont présents dans cette pièce.  
  
Harry vit clairement Morgane lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Miss Wakewage faisait ses propres affaires, avec ses propres moyens. Il me paraît clair qu'elle est celle qui a le mieux réussi. Pour ma part, je te surveillais, je veillais à ce que tu te diriges dans la bonne direction, mais sans trop intervenir. Plutôt que de faire reposer tous nos espoirs sur tes épaules, j'ai toujours préféré réunir nos forces. Ainsi, j'ai engagé un groupe d'Amazone pour la défense du château, et j'ai le regret de dire qu'elles sont toutes mortes au combat. Contrairement à ce dont m'avaient menacé mes détracteurs, elles n'ont pas trahi, même lorsque Lord Voldemort leur a proposé de louer leurs services à un prix supérieur. Leurs noms seront gravés sur le mur de l'école, car elles ont rendu de grands services alors qu'elles n'étaient que des mercenaires.  
  
"J'ai aussi envoyé Hagrid chercher les géants. À ce sujet, j'ai quelques informations dont ne disposent pas les élèves de l'école: les géants ne sont jamais parvenus jusqu'ici, mais ils ont bien répondu à l'appel comme ils avaient promis de le faire. Ils sont tombés sur une bataille en route et ont fait un massacre parmi les créatures de Voldemort, mais ils avaient ainsi honoré leur serment et sont donc rentrés chez eux.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, déçu. Il avait espéré voir un de ces géants, dont Hagrid lui avait fait une impressionante description.  
  
- Quant au troisième groupe, poursuivit Dumbledore, tu serais étonné de savoir à quel point des gens que tu connais... Enfin, bref. Ils s'appellent entre eux le Cercle d'Or. C'est une organisation qui s'est en un temps opposée aux Mangemorts, même si elle restait beaucoup plus secrète.  
  
- Sans blague! fit Morgane. Vous voulez dire que c'est pour ce vieux cercle qu'il travaillait?  
  
Le directeur acquiesça; Harry était intrigué à présent. Quelque chose que Morgane ignorait?  
  
- Qui ça, il? fit-il avec intérêt.  
  
- Bill Weasley, répondit le vieux Sorcier.  
  
Le garçon sentit ses sourcils se hausser:  
  
- Bill Weasley m'observait?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il m'espionnait?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il transmettait des informations sur moi?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Qui est dans ce Cercle d'Or?  
  
- Voyons voir, fit Dumbledore en comptant sur ses doigts. Arthur et Molly Weasley. Suzan et Jonas Plauget. Joseph et Martha Weasley. Simone Londubat. Patrice et Niobé Johnson. Pour ne citer que ceux dont les noms te diront quelque chose.  
  
- La grand-mère de Neville? fit Harry? Les parents de Ron et ses oncles et tantes? Les parents d'Angelina?  
  
- Évidemment, je doute que tes camarades soient au courant de quelque chose.  
  
- Et... fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que Bill devait me faire faire?  
  
- Rien de plus que t'amener à combattre Voldemort. Pour ça, il a employé plusieurs techniques: l'une d'elles était de réveiller ta haine, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aie de cesse de L'avoir tué. L'autre était de t'entraîner à combattre, en s'arrangeant pour que tu te retrouves dans des situations dangereuses, au sein des mini-mondes. Je m'étonne qu'il soit allé aussi loin que l'attentat du terrain de Quidditch, cepandant. Le Cercle d'Or montrait plus de respect des vies innocentes, autrefois.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie de réfléchir à tout ça au calme.  
  
- Professeur, demanda-t-il en se rappelant une fois de plus l'ancien respect qu'il avait éprouvé pour cet homme, où sont les professeurs? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort en a fait? Et les élèves qui s'étaient rangés à ses côtés, qu'allez-vous leur faire?  
  
- Les Passemorts, qui comme tu le sais ont été épargnés par ton armée, seront libres de poursuivre leurs études à Poudlard s'ils le souhaitent. Je doute que beaucoup d'entre eux en aient l'envie. Je les laisserai libres de passer leurs examens de fin d'année, puis de s'inscrire dans une autre école s'ils le veulent, ou bien de faire autre chose. Quant aux professeurs, comme tu l'as pensé toi-même, Lord Voldemort avait d'autres projets pour eux que de les massacrer. Comme Miss Ana Casona et les autres l'avaient découvert, Il les a tous capturés au début de la bataille, s'attendant à voir Poudlard tomber sous sa coupe. Ça ne s'est pas produit, et voilà l'origine de ce massacre qu'il a été amené à faire parmi les élèves.  
  
- Où sont-ils, alors?  
  
- Ils sont sur le chemin du retour. Ils devraient bientôt arriver. Lorsqu'ils seront là...  
  
Dumbledore avait vraiment l'air d'un vieillard à présent...  
  
- Je partirai, dit-il sans regarder Harry ni Morgane.  
  
- Pourquoi? fit le garçon.  
  
- Parce que j'ai failli à ma mission, et que je ne suis plus digne de diriger cette école. Je n'ai fait que la maintenir, en attendant le retour du professeur MacGonagall. Je lui remettrai alors mes fonctions, et vous ne me verrez plus jamais.  
  
Quelques mois plus tôt, Harry aurait eu le cœur fendu. Maintenant, cela ne lui faisait plus rien.  
  
- Vous devriez vous en aller, à présent, dit le vieil homme. Ne vous en faites pas, vous reverrez bientôt vos professeur. Les cours reprendront alors tant bien que mal.  
  
Harry marcha vers la porte sans se préoccuper de Morgane. Il souriait à l'idée de revoir Hagrid. Ce serait agréable de parler avec une grande personne qui ne soit ni morte, ni complètement tombé dans son estime. À ce qu'il en savait, Hagrid était peut-être la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais trahi.  
  
Il se sentit vaguement coupable en refermant la porte: Dumbledore avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même: il avait perdu tout son prestige d'antant.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.  
  
C'est du moins ce dont Harry voulait se convaincre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà. C'était la fin.  
  
En pénétrant dans l'ancienne Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Harry vit les regards se tourner vers lui. Il salua tout le monde.  
  
Il étaient nombreux à être là. Des Gryffondors, mais aussi des représentants des trois autres maisons. Travaillant de concert à la reconstruction du château. Pour l'heure, ils repeignaient les murs de la salle en une teinte chaude qui s'approchait du doré.  
  
- Salut Harry! fit Ginny comme si son retour était tout à fait naturel.  
  
Elle portait une salopette tachée de peinture et ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval. Elle était resplendissante.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la couleur? fit-elle. On a hésité à trancher complètement avec le rouge et l'or, on avait pensé à du violet ou du turquoise, mais on s'est dit que c'était bien de garder un souvenir de Gryffondor. Après tout, ça a été la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pendant près de mille ans!  
  
Elle l'entraîna vers un coin où Hermione, vêtue d'un jean troué et d'une vieille chemise, bricolait un grand cadre. L'occupant de la toile avait déserté son domaine, apparemment dérangé par les manipulations dont il était l'objet.  
  
- Ha va Hahhy? fit-elle, des clous dans la bouche.  
  
Le garçon la regarda un moment manipuler avec adresse son marteau et ses clous d'une seule main. Ses mèches d'un blond sombre étaient traversées par un rayon de soleil qui les changeait en fils d'or pur.  
  
- Ron et Ana sont là-bas, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut planté son dernier clou. Je crois que Ron supervise l'installation du mémorial.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil. Deux ou trois élèves faisaient léviter une plaque sur laquelle étaient gravés les noms des morts. Les noms étaient en tout petit, et la plaque était très grande.  
  
- Pourquoi cette pièce-ci? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
  
- Parce que c'est la plus haute de tout le château, répondit Hermione joyeusement. Parce qu'elle est bien exposée, agréable, et qu'on avait envie d'en faire quelque chose de beau. Je crois savoir que Flora Cagouar et plusieurs autres de troisième année préparent de grands vitraux colorés pour remplacer les fenêtres. Elles ont dit que quand le soleil taperait ça ferait des jeux de lumière magnifiques.  
  
Harry hocha la tête:  
  
- C'est bien. Mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit pourquoi ici. Je croyais qu'on devait graver les noms sur le mur extérieur.  
  
Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille, le regarda. Il était debout et elle assise en tailleur. Elle était belle.  
  
- En fait, le vrai projet, c'était de dédier chaque pièce aux personnes qui sont mortes dedans. La Salle Commune de Serdaigle aurait été le mémorial de la Résistance, la Salle de la Bataille celui de tous les morts au combat... Et puis quelqu'un a proposé de consacrer une seule pièce. Tout le monde a été soulagé. Même si personne n'osait le dire, on ne s'imaginait pas vivre avec des cadavres dans chaque pièce, tout le temps. Déjà qu'il faut vivre avec des morts dans la tête.  
  
- D'où la Salle de Gryffondor?  
  
Hermione acquiesça:  
  
- Tu vois, il n'y aura plus de maisons maintenant. Avec tous les morts qu'il y a eu... on n'a même plus de quoi remplir une classe de chaque niveau. Alors à quoi bon s'obstiner dans cette stupide séparation qui créait de la rivalité? On s'est tous battus ensemble. Tout le monde a été d'accord sur ce point, même les Serpentards.  
  
Elle se leva, sortit sa baguette de sa poche:  
  
- Bon, fit-elle, maintenant il s'agit de raccrocher ce vieux pépère!  
  
Harry la regarda faire léviter le lourd cadre, haut, plus haut... jusqu'à ce qu'elle relâche et qu'il retombe en s'encastrant parfaitement sur l'accroche prévue à son effet.  
  
- Tu sais, dit-il lentement. Tu n'avais jamais réussi à utilise ta baguette avec ta main gauche, avant.  
  
- C'est vrai, dit-elle.  
  
- Maintenant tu y arrives.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, fit encore Harry.  
  
- Je le pense aussi.  
  
- Ça veut dire que... le maléfice qui était fixé sur ton bras, l'autre, a disparu.  
  
Elle ne répondit rien.  
  
- Donc, poursuivit le garçon, logiquement, tu dois pouvoir regagner ta main manquante.  
  
Cett fois, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Son expression était indéchiffrable.  
  
- Est-ce que... fit Harry. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te la refasse?  
  
- J'attendais que tu me le proposes, chuchota Hermione.  
  
Une grande émotion le submergea. Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle s'y blottit avec tendresse. En même temps, il sentit les petits tentacules de magie qui s'étendaient... qui fourmillaient...  
  
Hermione se recula et leva devant ses yeux ses mains... ses deux mains. Elle inspira profondément, et ferma les eyux sous le coup de l'émotion.  
  
Puis elle les rouvrit, et ils étaient pleins de bonheur.  
  
- Merci, chuchota-t-elle simplement.  
  
Oui, cette fois c'était bien la fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il n'avait pas voulu venir là seul, mais il n'avait pas non plus le courage de leur demander de l'accompagner. Heureusement, ils se joignirent à lui sans qu'il ait à demander, tout naturellement.  
  
Il y avait Hermione, Ginny. Il y avait Ron et Ana.  
  
La tombe se dressait, solitaire, dans un endroit reculé du parc, à mi-chemin entre la forêt et le lac. C'était une simple pierre sans rien d'écrit dessus, mais eux cinq savaient pour qui elle était là.  
  
Harry s'assit en tailleur sur la terre meuble et déposa son bouquet de chrysanthèmes. Il avait lu quelque part que c'étaient les fleurs de l'immortalité. Maintenant qu'il savait que, sous une forme ou une autre, l'esprit de Sirius subsistait quelque part, il se sentait disposé à croire à ce genre de symboles.  
  
Le chaud soleil de printemps faisait fleurir la nature. Un parfum de pollen flottait dans les airs, porteur de souvenirs et de mélancolie d'une autre époque, d'un autre temps. Harry aimait bien.  
  
Ils s'assirent à quelques mètres de la tombe et sortirent d'un panier une grande nappe et tout un pique-nique. Les Elfes de maison, qui s'étaient terrés pendant un mois, avaient été si heureux de recevoir à nouveau des ordres de quelqu'un que la moitié d'entre eux avait fondu en larmes.  
  
Ils se régalèrent de toutes sortes de plats ingénieusement emballés et, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils avaient tous un poids plutôt conséquent sur l'estomac. Ils se laissèrent alors tomber dans l'herbe et profitèrent de la douceur du temps.  
  
- Et voilà, dit Hermione en regardant passer un nuage, les mains sous la nuque. Dans un mois, on passe nos BUSEs, et après c'est les vacances...  
  
Ron se redressa sur un coude, l'air étonné:  
  
- C'est toi qui parle comme ça, Hermione! Il y a peu de temps, tu aurais dit ça d'un air complètement paniqué. Et le mot "vacances" n'aurait pas fait partie de ta phrase.  
  
- Oui, c'est amusant, hein? fit-elle d'un ton léger. Comme on change...  
  
- Vous croyez qu'il faudrait se soucier de nos BUSEs? demanda Ana d'un ton pas vraiment inquiet.  
  
- Non, répondit Ron, catégorique. Si ils veulent nous faire tous redoubler, qu'ils le fassent, ça leur fera quelques élèves en plus. Et puis de toute façon, on est tous capables d'avoir vingt sur vingt en Duel, Invocation, et je ne parle même pas de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! Et zut si on a pas travaillé les Potions, on expliquera à la mère Géranium qu'on a eu d'autres occupations. Elle devrait comprendre, non?  
  
- Ron, tu parles trop, dit Ginny d'une voix endormie.  
  
Ils rirent de l'air penaud du garçon, puis un long moment passa pendant lequel chacun se prélassait. Le soleil était chaud, ils avaient tous enlevé leurs chaussures et les petits insectes escaladaient les orteils de Harry.  
  
À un moment, Ana demanda:  
  
- À votre avis, ils sont passés où Malefoy et les autres? On les a pas revus depuis tout ce temps.  
  
- Soit morts, soit trop occupés à refaire leur vie loin d'ici, au soleil, fit Ron d'un ton dédaigneux. Et c'est bien dommage. J'aurais voulu briser la tête de ce poseur de Malefoy comme une coquille d'œuf.  
  
- Et tu n'aurais pas réussi, dit Harry. Il avait le crâne plus solide qu'une écaille de dragon.  
  
- C'est vrai, opina Ron. Qu'il soit maudit.  
  
- Il l'est déjà, dit Hermione. Je ne lui promets pas beaucoup d'avenir, où qu'il soit allé. Il a son passé de Passemort imprimé au fer blanc dans sa vie.  
  
- À propos d'avenir, dit Ginny, vous avez su que Trelawney était redescendue de sa tour? Elle a réussi à s'y planquer pendant tout ce temps! Incroyable, non?  
  
- Comment elle a fait pour se nourrir? s'étonna Ana.  
  
- À la fin, elle ne devait plus avoir que des vieilles feuilles de thé et le cuir de ses livres, rigola la jeune fille. Mais le plus fou, c'est ce qu'elle a déclaré en réapparaissant: elle a dit qu'elle avait simplement décidé de passer un mois à méditer loin de tout contact, pour sensibiliser encore plus son troisième œil, et elle a feint d'être estomaquée en apprenant que le château avait été occupé un mois par toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques.  
  
- Cette vieille chouette, fit Harry. On a du mal à croire qu'elle soit la seule à être sortie indemne de tout ça.  
  
- Indemne mais amaigrie, fit Ginny. Déjà qu'avant elle n'avait pas grand chose entre la peau et les os...  
  
Ils se perdirent de nouveau en rêverie. Un papillon aux jolies couleurs zigzaguait pas loin. Les nuages blancs dans le ciel avaient des formes comiques.  
  
- Vous pensez faire quoi l'année prochaine? lança Ana après un temps. Je veux dire... moi, je ne me sens pas de reprendre une vie normale après tout ça.  
  
- J'aimerais bien passer quand même mon ASPIC, dit Hermione. Mais... je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas trop penser à l'avenir. Je préfère savoir que là, en ce moment, je suis bien, et espérer que ça dure.  
  
- Moi c'est pareil, fit Ginny dans un baîllement. Une semaine, c'est la limite de mon imagination. Au-delà... bah, j'imagine qu'un jour il faudra reprendre une vie normale, mais je sais pas si j'en serai capable.  
  
Elle se redressa sur un coude:  
  
- Et toi, Harry?  
  
Le garçon inclina la tête pour regarder les autres. Ils attendaient sa réponse.  
  
- J'ai pas envie de penser à l'avenir, dit-il. Le passé c'est trop douloureux, mais l'avenir, c'est trop inquiétant. Alors là, maintenant, je suis bien, et le reste je m'en fiche. Je souhaite ne plus jamais y penser, à l'avenir.  
  
Et même si ces paroles sonnaient gravement, elles étaient dites sur un ton léger, et c'était juste une constatation. Mais Harry songea qu'un jour, lointain peut-être, mais un jour tout de même, il lui faudrait faire des choix, et avancer.  
  
En attendant, la vie était plus douce que jamais, et malgré toutes ses blessures, Harry Potter, pour une fois, avait une envie irrésistible de sourire.  
  
Mais oui, plus de doute, c'était bel et bien la fin.  
  
Une jolie fin. Pas un happy-end — il y avait eu trop de morts pour ça — mais pas le scénario-catastrophe non plus. Ils avaient des cicatrices, des marques indélébiles de la folie dans leurs corps et leurs esprits, ils en avaient bien trop vu pour leur âge, mais une seule chose comptait vraiment: cette fois, oui, c'était la fin. The End. Stop. Coupez. Rideau.  
  
Le sourire finit par éclore sur ses lèvres. Puis il gagna ses joues, ses yeux et tout son visage, et bientôt, il riait à pleine dents.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et... vous vous demandez peut-être où en sont nos amies les araignées.  
  
Leur vie suit son cours. Un de ces jours, la petite rebelle à la carapace mordorée va piétiner sa couronne et partir à l'aventure. Ses conseillers s'en mordent déjà les mandibules. Leur nouvelle reine n'a pas fini de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.  
  
Oui, sans doute, un jour ou l'autre, elle va jeter le sac sur l'épaule, fourrer un morceau de pain dans sa besace, claquer la porte de son château chèrement acquis et lancer son fil vers l'inconnu. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir lui réserve, ou nous réserve. Ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle ne supporte pas de vivre enfermée, et qu'elle a beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de nouveaux paysages à découvrir. À explorer.  
  
On lui souhaite bien des aventures, des émotions à flots, un fil éternellement soyeux et résistant et des mandibules toujours acérées. Elle et ses congénères vivent en paix — pour quelques temps. Depuis toujours, des remous ont agité l'histoire des peuples arachnesques de ce château, et ce n'est pas fini. Tant que le soleil se lèvera et se couchera, tant que les vieilles pierres se maintiendront, il en sera toujours ainsi.  
  
Jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
— Fin —  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, je l'ai écrit. Ça a pas été facile — tout ce boulot pour trois pauvres petites lettres! Mais il faut bien poser la dernière pierre un jour, en priant pour que l'édifice ne soit pas trop bancal, que tout ne s'effondre pas dans un grondement de fin du monde avec en fond sonore les chœurs de "Collapse of Laputa" — téléchargeable sur www .pathéa. com— pour retourner à la poussière dont chaque chose est issue... Bref.  
  
Aaaah, il y a trop de choses à dire... Alors pour faire bonne mesure, je vais arrêter de polluer cette page qui était supposée se terminer dans l'émotion et je vais laisser parler l'histoire...  
  
Puisque c'est l'occasion ou jamais de le faire, j'en profite quand même pour remercier:  
  
Merci à Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Morgane et tous les autres de s'être prêtés à mon écriture... j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop malmenés!  
  
Merci à vous tous, lecteurs, reviewers, internautes et autres pottermaniaques qui avez tenu jusqu'ici (petite note spéciale à ceux qui lisent ces lignes uniquement parce qu'ils sont venus voir d'après la chute si ça valait le coup de lire l'histoire en entier: c'est dommage, vous risquez de vous gâcher quelques belles surprises). À tous, je dédie cette fanfiction. Puissiez-vous avoir eu quelques moments de plaisir en la lisant, et en avoir beaucoup d'autres en lisant ou en écrivant vous-même.  
  
Merci beaucoup à Epayss, à Amarante, à ma Julia, à Allulivia (le nom est de moi!!!!) qui ont lu cette fic tout du long et m'ont soutenue et encouragée. Merci à Tex, Laly et à cet idiot de Kojda, qui ne l'ont pas lu et ne sauront jamais qu'ils sont cités ici (si ça arrivait, je retire ce que j'ai dit).  
  
Merci à mon brave Macintosh SE 1/40, vieux comme les montagnes et robuste comme l'australopithèque du même nom. Merci à ma connexion internet (hem hem) et à ma bonne vieille disquette sans qui tout ça ne serait pas vraiment possible.  
  
Merci à Terry Pratchett, JRR Tolkien, Dan Simmons, John Varley, Roger Zelazny, Isaac Asimov, Philip Pullman, René Barjavel, Primo Levi, Charles Baudelaire, sans ordre précis. Merci aux Cranberries, à Lhassa, à System of a Down et à toutes les autres musiques qui m'ont inspiré. Mille excuses aux frères Wachowski, à Peter Jackson, aux Animatrix et à Buffy contre les Vampires (saison 4) pour le pompage éhonté dont ils ont été victimes ^_^.  
  
Merci à Joanne Kate Rowling. Grâce à vous, Mrs Rowling, j'ai pour la première fois de ma vie écrit le mot "fin" à une histoire. J'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres.  
  
Pour la première et la dernière fois, Harry Potter et tout son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les ai piqués frauduleusement pour imprimer mon petit bout de rêve à moi sur la vaste voûte étoilée de son monde. Je ne regrette rien du tout.  
  
Adieu et bonjour, comme toujours.  
  
  
  
Ona 


	30. Epilogue

_Note: vérifiez que vous avez bien lu le chapitre 28 avant, comme j'ai balancé les deux en même temps vous avez pu l'oublier._

****

****

****

**Épilogue:**

C'était un vaste champ de blé, sous le ciel bleu traversé de grands nuages blancs gonflés comme du coton. Il s'tétendait d'un horizon à l'autre, doré et ondulant dans la brise qui soufflait du large. Le ronronnement lointain de la mer venait se mêler au bruissement des milliers d'épis lourds et mûrs, et ses vagues faisaient écho aux autres vagues, celles qui mettaient en mouvement l'étendue dorée.

C'était une colline, quelque part dans ce champ, pas loin de la falaise où venaient cogner les vagues, pas loin du ciel immense où nageaient les nuages. C'était une colline ronde au sommet herbeux, aux pentes douces couvertes du même manteau doré qui dansait sous la brise.

C'était une unique pierre longue et grise avec deux noms gravés.

Une ombre caressa la pierre qui attendait. Une deuxième la rejoignit peu après, là où il n'y avait eu que le soleil et le vent, et depuis si longtemps. 

Le sorcier posa genou en terre et avança la main. Doucement, tout doucement, il caressa les deux noms gravés, côte à côte, simples.

James & Lily Potter

Il posa la paume sur la pierre. Elle était brûlante sous le soleil d'été. Il caressa encore les deux noms et il sourit.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, dit-il d'une voix douce.

La sorcière s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle suçait un épi de blé long et doré. 

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Personne ne sait qui a proposé de les enterrer là. 

- C'était une bonne idée.

- Il paraît qu'ils venaient ici quand ils étaient jeunes. En vacances, rien qu'eux deux. Romantique, non?

Il ne dit rien. Il écoutait le bruit de la mer. C'était doux. 

La terre était chaude et l'herbe accueillante. La lumière pleuvait à travers les nuages moutonnants. 

Le petit garçon sur la colline…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant? demanda-t-il, une main sur le ventre et la nuque baignant dans l'herbe chaude.

- Je vais partir, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, enfin à Poudlard. Je veux visiter le monde. Et toi?

- Je continuerai mes études de toute façon, fit-il. Mais je ne veux pas retourner chez les Dursley, et puis il n'y a plus aucun danger nulle part.

- Oh, ne crois pas ça, ronronna-t-elle en se tournant pour faire chauffer l'autre face. Les monde est rempli de gens qui rêveraient de t'assassiner. 

- Oui, et ils n'y arriveront jamais parce que je suis plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Il n'y avait pas de suffisance dans cette phrase. C'était juste une constatation. Mais la sorcière se redressa pour le toiser:

- N'importe lequel? dit-elle.

- Moins une personne, peut-être, admit-il. Mais je ne pense pas que tu comptes me tuer, après tout ce que tu as fait pour me maintenir en vie.

- Uniquement dans le but de me débarasser de Lui, dit-elle. N'oublie jamais ça.

Il secoua la tête et sourit aux nuages:

- Tu me fais rire. Tu ne baisseras jamais totalement ta garde. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose? D'avoir… des amis?

- Crois ce que tu veux, cracha-t-elle. Je ne fais que me défendre. C'est la prudence la plus élémentaire.

- Comme tu le sens… dit-il.

- C'est amusant, fit-elle. Il y a une époque où j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour porter leur nom. Que tout le mode sache que j'étais leur fille. Que j'étais aussi douée que toi. Aussi forte.

- Et…?

- J'ai vieilli. J'ai ma fierté. Pas toi?

- Je suppose que oui. 

Il marqua une pause.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'évoque, cette colline? dit-il.

- Quoi?

- C'est assez flou. Je crois que ça parlait d'un oiseau… et peut-être aussi d'un raton laveur.

- Et je crois que c'est ton imagination. Ils voulaient être enterrés là, c'est tout. Ils ne t'y ont jamais amené. 

- C'est un bon choix, je trouve. J'aimerais bien aller voir la mer, pas toi?

- Non, j'ai plutôt envie de dormir, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. 

- Pas grave. J'ai toute ma vie pour y aller.

- Et après?

- Arès? dit-il. Il faudra bien que je parte d'ici un jour. J'ai deux mois de liberté devant moi. Ron part en vacances chez les grand-parents d'Ana. Hermione va en Guadeloupe un mois. Ginny et les jumeaux font du camping quelque part dans le nord, à un endroit où leur mère ne les verra pas faire leurs exprimentations. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire?

- Tu as pensé à ce que tu vas faire de ton pouvoir?

Il s'attarda à étudier un nuage en forme de grand chariot blanc. 

- Je vais continuer comme d'habitude. Je ne m'en servirai pas excessivement, mais je ne l'ignorerai pas non plus.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je voulais dire que tu es invincible.

- Et…?

- Pourquoi se plier à de stupides lois quand personne ne peut nous y obliger?

- Oui…?

- Tu ne comprends pas? C'est évident, voyons! Prend ta liberté! Venge-toi de ceux qui t'ont opprimé! Tu n'as de devoir à rendre à personne. Le Ministère anglais est faible et injuste. Les autres ne valent pas mieux. Ne t'asservis pas à eux! Deviens hors-la-loi!

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Il fit peser le pour et le contre, et s'aperçut que le contre avait beaucoup de mal à faire le poids.

- Je ne sais pas, Morgane, dit-il. On vit dans une société. Je ne supporterais pas de me couper de ça. Même s'il y aurait des avantages.

Elle s'assit et le regarda. La large pierre grise les dominait. Le soleil descendait dans le ciel d'été. Des hirondelles pressées et de lunatiques alouettes traversaient la voûte claire.

- Je comprends… enfin, je crois, dit-elle lentement. C'est bizarre… Avant, tout était beaucoup plus simple. Je ne me posais pas de questions de morale, de conscience…

- Je dirais que c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir mûri, dit-il.

- Peut-être. 

Elle regarda à l'horizon. Il regarda aussi. Le soleil s'en rapprochait doucement. Les ombres s'allongeaient dans le champ de blé.

- À quoi tu penses? fit-elle.

Il désigna l'horizon lointain, la limite incertaine où ciel et mer se confondaient en un même bleu.

- J'ai… quelque chose à faire là-bas, dit-il. Je ne sais pas encore quoi. Mais il y a une chose… Ou non, plutôt, des choses… Des millions de choses à voir. À faire. Je veux les voir à présent.

Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux tranquilles, et le soleil se reflétait en eux, et un paysage d'ailleurs, des milliers de paysages s'y lisaient. Ils étaient en elle aussi. Ces ailleurs à explorer…

- Bon, dit-il en prenant sa décision. Je vais partir. Il fera bientôt nuit.

Elle ne dit rien.

- C'était agréable quand même, fit-il en se relevant et en s'époussetant le pantalon. Je suis content d'avoir passé cette journée avec toi. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. 

Elle le regarda ranger les affaires du pique-nique sans rien dire. La sphère flamboyante du soleil rougissait à vue d'œil. Quelques centimètres à peine la séparaient à présent de l'horizon. De fins nuages s'étiraient et se coloraient d'un camaïeu de magentas impressionant.

Harry avait fini ses préparatifs. Il était prêt à y aller. Il agita sa baguette magique et son Éclair de Feu apparut. Suspendu dans un filet, il y avait sa valise et toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin. Plus rien n'importait, à présent, sinon voyager loin et oublier.

Il enfourcha son balai. Le vent se levait. Les blés ondulaient dans la lumière rouge du couchant. Les cheveux de Morgane flottaient sur son visage pensif.

- Eh bien… fit Harry en frappant du pied pour décoller. À la prochaine. 

- C'est ça. Bonne route, dit-elle. 

- Passe de bonnes vacances.

- Et toi, prends garde à ce que je t'ai dit. 

- J'y penserai.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il décolla. Elle était assise sur la tombe de Lily et James. Elle le regardait. Il s'immobilisa à un mètre du sol, embrassa une dernière fois du regard l'étendue du lieu, isolé hors du temps entre deux horizons. Il prit son essor.

- Harry! Attends!

Il s'arrêta. Morgane était en dessous de lui. Les cheveux lui battaient sur le visage. Même dans la lueur finissante du jour, il pouvait voir ses yeux verts le scruter.

- Quoi? fit-il.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi?

Le soleil s'évanouit derrière l'océan. 

Harry sourit.

Alors… 

… il lui tendit la main.

— Fin de 'Stratagème' —


End file.
